Angel of Magic
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: This story is Dead! d!e!d! dead! read the second version!
1. Chapter 1

"So how's the engine room going Adam?" I asked my friend on a video screen.

"Well it seems that one of the engines overworked itself and imploded. I'm surprised it didn't blow up." Adam said.

"Well the captain wants it fixed soon so we can continue to our defense position." I said.

Let me explain what's happening. My name is Luke Damson. I am a combat navy unit onboard the ship _freedom fighter_. I joined the navy after a terrorist attack destroyed my hometown… where my parents were killed. And all of this was because we had a hole in our sea defensives. So I joined the navy so I could be on the ship to fill that hole in the defensives. As the ship was being built there were many more attacks with a severe amount of civilian casualties. My favorite handgun is the SIG-Sauer P226 and it is used by the United States Navy SEALS. But I was able to get one after I saved a few SEALS when some terrorist attacked the ship yard where the _freedom fighter_ was being built. My secondary sidearm was the Heckler &amp; Koch MP5N which I also got when I saved the SEALS. And last but not least my primary sidearm was the Colt 9mm SMG. That thing saved me so many times during attacks on the shipyard. I was 19 which make me the youngest on the ship amazingly and I was 5 foot 4 inches. "Okay try it now Luke." Adam told me. As I pushed multiple buttons and pulled some levers there was a sputter and it started.

"YES!" Adam yelled. Then it sputtered out and died. "FUCKING GOD DAMMIT!"

"Easy there Adam. Third times the charm." I said laughing a little.

"I would like to see you come down here and try and fix this mess." He said causing me to laugh harder. So I watched him fiddle around for a few minutes and then he gave me a thumbs up and I did the same thing again but this time it stayed on. "Fucking finally. Want to get something to eat?" he asked wiping off his hands with a rag.

"Sure. I heard its taco Tuesday." And as soon as I said that he was no longer there and he appeared at the door to the control room.

"Did you say taco Tuesday?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I did Adam. Let's go." As I stood up from the chair and stretched my back I followed him into the mess hall where all the crew where eating their food. So me and Adam got into line and as soon as we got our tacos and we sat down with our other friends. "Hey guys." I told them as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So you guys finally got that stupid engine fixed. I guess I owe you 50 bucks John." Sally said frowning.

"You guys bet on us?" Adam said.

"I bet John that you guys wouldn't be finished by the time we finished eating. So I just fucking lost." She said handing the money to John who just smiled and put it in his wallet. "Yeah, yeah fuck you to John." And with that we all laughed.

"So what was the problem with the engine?" Chloe asked.

"It overworked itself and it imploded on itself. I'm surprised it didn't blow up." Adam said.

"Well if it did implode then we will have to be more careful with our other engines." James said.

"Yes we will." I heard a voice say behind me. When I turned around in the chair to see who it was it was none other than the captain. "Afternoon captain." I said waving my hand a little.

"Good to see you guys didn't die in that engine room." He said laughing a little.

"Well we are glad as well." Adam said. "We found out that the engine had imploded on itself. We are all surprised it didn't blow up."

"It imploded?" he said rubbing his chin. "Well I will send a team down to keep an eye on the engines. For now I am putting the ship on alert level yellow. I have a suspicion about something." He said.

"Yes sir." We all said finishing our tacos and walking to the top of the ship.

"Alert level yellow. If the captain put the ship on that then we might all need to be prepared for something." Sally said.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Chloe asked.

"Well we will see when we see it." John said. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"How about we all just go back to our barracks and relax." I suggested. So they all looked at each other and they all looked at me and nodded. So as we all headed back to our barracks we all said hi to the people on the way and when we reached our barracks I decided to lie down on my bunk and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**ALERT LEVEL RED**

**ALERT LEVEL RED**

**BATTLE STATIONS**

That was what I woke up to and I saw my friends getting into their gear. "What the fucks going on?" I asked getting off my bunk and started to get my gear on.

"The ship is under attack. Remember our plan." John said cocking his shotgun. Our plan was to protect the bridge and if the ship was to be overrun before we head to the evac subs we were to destroy all the ships data to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. As I finished equipping my gear I grabbed my weapons and we started to run around the ship. We heard multiple explosions and continues gunfire all around the ship. As we reached the bridge there were 2 dead guards outside the door. "Those guys were fucked." Adam whispered.

"We will have to assume that the bridge is compromised. Prepare to give them hell." And with that as soon as the door slid open, and Adam and I crouched up front and we lit up every single enemy in the room. As soon as they were all dead we walked in keeping our weapons raised. "Damn those bastards." I heard John say as we walked over body after body of our dead allies.

"Check the ship cameras. See if there are any more survivors." I told Sally. As she ran over and got onto the computer the door opened again leading to gunfire causing us to jump behind some consoles. "Return fire." I yelled as one at a time we took pot shots at the group of attackers and then we moved to a different spot and another one opened fire. We took out one by one when it was my turn as I stood up they were all pointing the guns at where I was. "Shit!" I said as I quickly ducked down but not before I was shot in the arm and leg causing me to go into major pain.

"Luke! That's it you bastards. Take this!" Adam yelled throwing a grenade in the middle of them all. After a few seconds it finally blew up killing the last of the enemy's. As I stayed sitting with pain still flowing through my body Chloe walked over with a med kit and started working on my leg first. As I arched in pain from her pulling out the bullets in my leg she finally finished on my leg she got to work on my arm which was more painful than her working on my leg. "Sally report." I said after I yelled in pain.

"We… we… we are the only ones left." She said and we all stayed there shocked at what she said.

"Son of a bitch. Okay here's. The plan. You guys get to the escape subs and find help. I'll stay here." Adam said.

"No fucking way Adam. You have a family… I don't anymore. I'm staying. Plus I would only slow you guys down." I said standing up and almost fell back onto the floor if I hadn't grabbed a console to support me.

"Are you sure Luke? You can still start a family you know that?" Chloe asked.

"Who would want me? Just go."

"But-"

"I SAID GO!" and with that they all stood in line and saluted me as they all funneled out the destroyed door and I walked over to my weapons. I still had 4 and a half magazines for my SIG and I run out of ammo for my Heckler, and luckily I had 6 magazines for my Colt. As I sat at a console aggravating my leg wound I started typing in codes on the ships main console.

**PASSWORD:**

So I typed in my squad's password.

**PASSWORD: LEROY JENKINS**

I laughed at what my squad chose to be our code for the computers data. We sometimes used it to watch videos from our favorite youtubers. My personal favorite was the youtuber PopularMMOs and his lucky block challenge games. I know I won't be able to ever watch him again with what I'm going to do next. As I wiped all the data from the ships hard drive I enacted the second part of my plan that only I knew about along with the other team leaders on the ship. If ship is taken over the data must be wiped… and the ship must be blown up to kill all enemies on board. I watched as I saw my team enter a single escape sub and then I watched it detach and take off. I smiled as I knew that they would make it after I activated the self-destruct on the ship.

**SELF DESTRUCT: YES**

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO ACTIVATE THE SELF DESTRUCT: YES**

**SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED**

**SHIP WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE.**

Damn the captain and his timer at 1 minute. As I got out of the chair and grabbed the weapons I started to make my way towards the deck. As I was shuffling I ran into multiple enemies that I quickly eliminated with my SIG and I finally reached the deck. As I searched for a way off the ship I spotted an apache at the far end of the deck. As I started to shuffle my way towards the apache I sensed something behind me and when I turned around I saw enemies swarming out of all the entrances leading to the deck and I was surrounded. "You think you can leave the ship? We were ordered to kill everyone on the ship to prevent anyone from warning the fleet." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. When I turned around I stood there shocked at who it was. It was the captain.

"Why are you doing this to your own country? Why?" I yelled.

"Because they never gave me the revenge I wanted. The rebels in Korea had killed my sons and daughter that were in a hospital building because of a bomb that they survived from. And they all charged in there and killed everyone! Nurses, doctors, Marine's, even all the injured… and that included my sons and my daughter. These people have promised me vengeance if I do what they said." he said smiling.

"But you are killing innocent lives! I looked up to you!" I yelled.

"Well than you made a bad decision."

**SELF DESTRUCT IN 10…**

"You activated the fucking self-destruct!" he yelled.

**9…**

"Of course I did. It was in the book of plans." I said.

**8…**

"If the ship is taken over the ships data must be erased…"

**7…**

"And the ship is to be blown up to kill all enemies aboard." I said.

**6…**

"But you doomed yourself in the process!" he yelled.

**5…**

"I know…"

**4…**

"And I am happy to either live…"

**3…**

"Or die for my country." And with that I started to run towards the left side of the deck so I could jump off the ship.

**2…**

"KILL HIM!" and with that gunfire erupted all around me as I got ready to jump.

**1…**

"So I jumped off the side as I was hit in the back with a few bullets.

**0…**

And with that the ship started to explode starting in the engine room and then the bridge, and last but not least the body of the ship exploded… and the explosion sent me flying far away from the ship and I felt shrapnel from the explosion implant itself all over my body except for my head and the pain was sent throughout my body and when I landed in the water I fell unconscious but before that happened I heard a yell and then I felt myself being lifted out of the water…


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this thing sir?"

"I don't know plunder. We will have to take it straight to the princess when we get back home after we drop off our supplies."

"Yes sir. But what do we do with it for now?"

"For now we will leave it in the med bay with one of our best doctors. It had a lot of injuries on it and it will most likely be scarred for life with how deep they were."

"Yes sir. I will tell them to set up a special bed for this thing."

**Multiple hours later**

I woke up to screaming and yelling and some explosions. As I tried to sit up I noticed I was in a medical bay. But where the fuck was I? As I looked at my body I noticed it was all covered in scars. How the fuck did that happen? As I turned my legs to the left of the bed I was on I noticed that they also had scars as well. So as I slipped off the bed and stood up I was able to stand up without needing to support myself. Now that was good at least. I then noticed my gear and weapons lying in a corner of the giant room I was in. so I walked over and examined it all and I found my gear was all mended and sewn back together. Now that was awesome. I also found all of my ammo for my weapons and all three of my weapons were still there as well. So I quickly equipped my gear and grabbed my weapons just in time for an explosion to happen at the door to the large room I was in. I raised my weapon and as soon as the smoke cleared I was staring at disbelief as I was watching a myth that shouldn't even exist… I was looking at fucking griffons. "What is that creature Goldbeak?" the one in front asked.

"I don't know. But I think it might taste really good." The one I figured was Goldbeak said. As he started to walk towards me I raised my SIG and I quickly put a bullet through its skull with a loud bang causing its buddies to jump in shock as its brain was splattered all across the left door. "Whatever this thing is I want it dead!" the lead one said as they all charged me. So I quickly put 2 more bullets into two more griffons behind the one in front and as he pounced I quickly pulled out my hunting knife and stabbed the griffon in its throat and as it fell onto the ground trying to pull out the knife I quickly curb stomped its head crushing it and sending blood and brain everywhere. As I pulled out my knife and cleaned it off quickly I then sheathed it and I started to run down hallway after hallway and I mowed down more and more griffons on the way before I finally made it what looked like a ship's deck. That was when I saw I was actually on a ship. That was when I spotted another ship firing arrows at this ship trying to hit me. As I dodged and jumped behind a crate on the deck I jumped out and opened fire on the griffons on the other ship taking down 4 griffons with one clip before I took cover again and reloaded my Heckler and I did it once again and again until I killed all the griffons on the other boat. What the fuck is this fucking place? It's certainly not from where the ship exploded. Just then I heard another scream come from the back of the ship so I quickly ran towards the back of the ship equipping a silencer to my SIG and keeping that out. As I reached the back of the ship I quickly hid to see what was happening. And I stayed there in shock once again. The griffons… were surrounding… fucking colorful ponies.

"Now for the last time tell me where your secret cargo is!" I heard a griffon say hitting a pony that was separated from the others. This pony was blue with a black mane.

"We don't have any secret cargo." He yelled. Just then the griffon nodded to another griffon behind a far pony and it walked up and sliced its throat with its claws causing it to cough up blood and then fall onto the ground dead. That was when I noticed several more dead ponies but almost out of my view but I could see them. I then watched 2 griffons take the newly made dead pony and then carried it and threw it onto the pile. This has got to stop fucking now. So I aimed from my hiding spot and quickly shot 3 griffons that were behind more pony's causing them to fall onto the ground dead. As I watched the griffons look around, trying to find their attacker, I quickly took out a few more of them causing them to also fall onto the ground dead. "What magic is this?" I heard the griffon yell. I then quickly took out the last of the griffons except for the griffon that had hit the pony and I revealed myself causing them all to gasp as I walked over and tied up the now unconscious griffon because he saw what I was I think. I then walked over and started to cut all the ponies loose with my hunting knife before I walked over and slapped the griffon awake and he looked at me with a look of fear. "What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a human… and your new worst nightmare." I said as I shot him in the head killing him immediately.

"Thank you for saving us but what the buck are you?" a pony asked.

"My name is Luke damson and I am a human. Now my question. What the fuck are you?" I asked.

"We are all ponies obviously. You just saved us from a notorious griffon pirate captain. We are now the first ponies that have ever survived one of his attacks." Another pony said.

"Well your welcome. Now may I ask where the fuck I am?" I asked.

"You are currently on your way with us back to our home of Equestria." The pony that was hit by the griffon said.

"But I must ask what are you holding?"

"It's called a gun. It's a weapon made by my kind." I said holstering it.

"What's it used for?"

"Used for protection, war, and things you do not want to know about." I said sitting on a crate nearby.

"Well we must thank you again mister damson. We had found you in the water no more than a few hours ago and we left you in the medical bay to heal with our best unicorn doctor." Did he just say fucking unicorn? Yes he just said fucking unicorn. Son of a bitch. And I see a winged pony, make that a couple winged pony's. Those are fucking Pegasus. So I must be going crazy. "Well thank you for helping me. I would of died from those wounds." I said.

"Sir we should be nearing the port in Manehatten." A pony said from the crow's nest.

"As soon as we land I will need to bring you to the princesses to decide what to do with you." He said. After like 30 minutes I watched as a large city came into view and I stared at amazement of it. It looked like fucking Manehatten and the name was similar to except for the 'e' in the name. As the ship docked I followed the captain of the ship until we reached a small building and we entered. "Wait outside this door until I call you." He said. So as he entered the door I waited for a few minutes before the door opened and I walked in and saw a surprised look on a pony's face that was behind a desk.

"I need to bring him to the princesses." The captain said. As the pony behind the desk just nodded still wide mouthed I saw a paper and a quill float in front of him surrounded by a green aura and that was when I noticed the horn on the ponies head was surrounded by the same aura. After a few minutes he floated the paper into a green fire and it disappeared. I know I should ask why he did that but he did it for a reason. That was when I noticed something on the captain's flank. "Hey captain. What's that on your flank? Is it like a tattoo or something?" I asked.

"It's called a cutie mark. It tells what a pony's special talent is. Mine is being a captain. Don't humans get them to?" he asked.

"No we do not." I answered. Just than a scroll appeared in the fire and the pony behind the desk grabbed it and opened it.

"The princess wants to meet this new creature immediately. She sent royal guards on the train to come and collect you." He said.

"I'll show you where it is." The captain said. As we left the building I started getting weird looks from all the ponies we passed. "The train goes everywhere in Equestria. Feel free to come and visit sometime when we are in port." He said smiling.

"I think I will. Thank you very much." As we reached the station I was approached by multiple white ponies in gold armor.

"Are you the new creature?" the lead one asked.

"Yes I am. Also names Luke." I said.

"Follow us." as I followed them onto the train I waved goodbye to the captain as the doors closed and I was almost thrown off my feet when the train lurched forward and we were off. I followed the ponies into a train car and as I sat down they stood guard at the doors. "So can you tell me about Equestria? I know nothing about it or its customs." I asked a guard to my left.

"Equestria is ruled by the 2 sister princesses. One is named Celestia and one is named Luna. They are the princesses of the moon and sun." he said.

"Okay so what about the customs?" I asked.

"You will be told once you arrive and talk to the princesses." He said. Well he's nice… not. So I'm going to meet the princesses of the moon and sun. That can't be good. Wait a minute I remember a myth about unicorns and Pegasus. It was a very old myth and there was only one story about it. They called them. Alicorns. They were a combination of Pegasus, unicorns, and regular pony's. If these are the princesses of Equestria than I am taking a wild bet that they are Alicorns. If I'm correct someone please slap me. As I felt the train come to a complete halt I got up and I followed the guards out the train and we were in a city. All the pony's here looked very fancy and very well trained in manners. But whenever there is a town of fancy ponies. There always has to be at least one bad fancy pony. As I continued to follow the guards I again continued to get weird looks from the ponies like they either feared, curious, or wanted to kill me looks. As I continued to follow the guards we eventually reached a castle and we entered. We went down so many twist and turns it was like a maze in here until we reached a very large door. "The princesses are waiting for you." A guard said. as I walked up to the door I slowly opened it taking in a deep breath and fully opened the door to spot a large white and a slightly smaller blue pony sitting at the far end of the hall. "Hello?" I asked as I stepped in and closed the door.

"You must be the new creature that had appeared in Equestria." The blue one said.

"My name is Luke damson. And I am a human." I said saluting. They gave me a look of confusion as I then remembered that they might not know what I am doing. "This is called a salute. I am to salute almost anybody that is of higher rank than me." I said.

"Higher than you?" the white one asked.

"I am a part of a navy combat unit that was aboard the _freedom fighter_ until I was forced to blow it up to kill all the attackers on board." I said.

"So you are a warlike creature are you not?" the blue one asked.

"I suppose so. But I only joined after a tragic accident happened to my family." I said.

"What kind of tragic accident?" she asked again.

"The death kind." I said and they all gasped. "No need to give me any sympathy."

"You will be given none then. I am Celestia." The white one said.

"And I am Luna." The blue one said.

"And I already said my name princesses." I said. "So what did you need to see me immediately for?"

"We needed to know a few things about you if you don't mind?" Celestia said.

"Ask away." I said walking over and leaning on the wall.

"We need to ask you if you plan to harm anypony while you are here."

"Unless they attack me, threaten me, or make fun of my family, they should be fine."

"Next we need to ask you about those things you have strapped to your sides and back."

"Next question."

"But-"

"You don't need to fucking know about these things because if you did you would create them and it would lead to war everywhere. Now. Next question." As I said that they both sat there stunned at what I just said but after a couple seconds they looked normal again.

"As you wish. We ask if we can look into your memories to see if you are dangerous."

"Fuck no." I instantly said.

"But we must to see if you are actually safe." Luna said.

"If you want to see death, agony, pain, suffering feel free. If you don't than stay the fuck out of my head." I said stunning them again. This time they stood looking at me stunned because I still had on an angry face for what they asked.

"Very well. But we must than require you to stay here in Canterlot to keep an eye on you." Celestia said.

"Very well. May I see my room? I need a bath if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Guard take Luke to his room and bring him back to us in a few hours."

"Yes princess. This way." As I followed the single guard down hallway after hallway we eventually reached a door. "This is where you will be staying for now. I will return later." and with that he left. As I opened the door I instantly disliked it. There was too much room in there. My mind won't stop thinking about the room that is in here. Note to self-find a way to fill it up somehow. So I looked around the room and I found the bathroom and I took off my gears and weapons and I turned on the shower and got in. man the water pressure felt so well. It's been a while since I had a good shower. Just then I heard the door to my room open. "Are you in here Luke?" I heard Luna ask.

"I'm in the bathroom taking a shower." I said. "I'm about to finish up." as I wiped off the last of the blood that was on my face I quickly turned off the shower and I got out, dried off, and I got dressed. I then walked out of the bathroom into my room. "What do you need?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I wanted to ask you… about your world." I sat there surprised. I thought one of them would have asked later but right now? That surprised me.

"Well it was a beautiful planet. We grew all kinds of fruits and vegetables and I evened owned a horse farm."

"Horse farm!" she said when I realized what I said.

"Yea. I took care of horses. I only bred them when I needed to. I was always there when they needed me and they were always there when I needed them. My favorite was a beautiful black horse I named shadow. I took care of her ever since she was born. But that was when while I was out of town… it was attacked and destroyed. When I got back I searched and searched for any survivors of anyone in my town. There were no human survivors. And I thought all of the horses died during the attack when I finally found one." That was when I started crying a little. "And that horse was shadow. she had several large pieces of wood implanted into her and I knew she was not going to survive. So… I ended her suffering." And that was when I broke down and Luna tried to comfort me.

"You didn't know that would happen to them Luke. I was once banished by my sister. It was all because of me being jealous of the ponies basking and playing in my sister's sunlight, and that they were all asleep and bad at night. I had recently returned and was saved by the elements of harmony. Now I got another chance to be what I should be. A princess of Equestria." She said.

"You were really banished by your sister because of your jealousy?" I said calming down.

"Well I did try to kill her to become the only princess in Equestria." She said.

"Now that explains it." I said causing her to giggle a little. "So I understand you are the princess of the moon then?"

"That is true and my sister is the princess of the Sun." she said.

"Well than let me continue talking about my world. We were all a peaceful species once. But then came the power. Country's attacked country's to gain land and money. There were so many deaths. Friend's dead, family dead, bloodlines dead. This is what happened every war. And I was a part of protecting my country to prevent it from ever going to war by being a part of a naval barricade."

"War sounds awful. How did you survive?" she asked. The one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"With those." I said pointing at my weapons leaning against the wall and on the table.

"With those small things. Is this about what you were talking about earlier?" she asked.

"Yes… yes it was. If those weapons were ever made I would vow to track them all down and destroy them all with my bare hands." I said making her jump a little.

"Then I guess we will keep on using the weapons we have at the time. I would ask you if you could maybe train the guards here how to fight better but I doubt you know anything." She said.

"As a matter of fact I do. I was trained at a brutal training camp to become a combat unit. When do you want me to train them?" I asked.

"Tomorrow or the day after would do. Which do you prefer?"

"The sooner the better. You want me to use the tactics that were used to train me?" I asked.

"If that would help, yes." Well those guards are in for one hell of a training. Going to need to make sure I bring several gallons of water for them all then. "Are you absolutely sure about that? I can let you see my memories about me in a training camp?" I asked.

"I fully trust you when we found out you saved an important shipment to Manehatten."

"Okay than. I warned you." I said smiling a little. "So what customs do I need to know?"

"All you have to do is just act like you always do. Except if it means killing somepony or planning to harm somepony." She said. That's basically what I do. I will also have to learn their language a tiny bit. Like saying somepony and not somebody. That's going to be hard though because I have been speaking normally all my life. So I watched her leave and I started to think about what I could do for the rest of the day. That was when a scroll appeared in front of me and landed on my lap. Could this be for me or the princess? So I opened it to see.

_Dear Luke damson,_

_On our way back out to sea we found several large bags full of things that we have never seen before. That was when we spotted a name on all the bags that had your name on it. So we immediately plucked these out of the water and returned back to the port and sent them on a train towards Canterlot. Be warned though some ponies on the train they were on were scientist and they might take them for study. The train left no more than a few hours ago and I am suspecting this scroll to arrive when the train arrives in Canterlot._

_-the captain_

Well that is now fucking awesome. If what I thought were in those bags I would be able to keep myself busy for my stay here. I than heard the train whistle signaling that it was arriving so I quickly put on my gear and I ran out the castle with several guards trailing me. As I reached the train station I saw my stuff being loaded into wagons by several ponies. "May I have my stuff please?" I asked walking up to them.

"Now what in Equestria are you?" one of them asked walking over to me.

"I am a human and I would like to take my stuff back thank you." I said walking towards the wagon but was stopped by the same pony.

"If this stuff is from your world than they must be studied as well as you. Now I must ask for you to follow us or we will use force." He said smirking so I immediately brought out my SIG and pointed it straight at the pony's forehead.

"There is a law in my world. If someone takes someone else's stuff without permission than it is either punishable by death or they go to prison. Now which do you choose, prison or death? Or do you give me my stuff back?" I asked with a serious tone. I watched as the guards around me kept their spears pointed at me and I watched as the pony looked at the stuff and me before he sighed.

"We will return your stuff." He said and I smiled holstering my SIG.

"If you needed to study any of it you could have just asked." I said walking over and rummaging through some of my bags before I finally found what I was looking for. So I walked back over and I handed the pony a book about the history of my world. "This should be enough to keep you busy for a while." I said as he took it with his magic. He smiled and took it as I walked over and grabbed all 4 of my bags and put them over my shoulders and started to walk back towards the castle with the guards once again following me. As we reached the castle they got back into their spots and I walked into my room and started to unpack stuff. I took out all my books, clothes, notebooks, pens because I hated pencils so much, more ammo for my weapons, iPod with still a full charge along with batteries that fit it because I know the ship didn't have any plugs, pictures, and some of my journals that I have filled since my first day of training boot camp. So I put the clothes away in the closet that was in the room and I put my books on the bookshelf at the edge of my bed along with the journals and notebooks and I placed the pictures on the stand next to my bed but not before I looked at them. They were all pictures of my family and friends ever since I was 5. I cried over each and every one that I found was a dead friend. And then the last one was also the most recent one as well, it was of me, John, Sally, Chloe, and Adam as the ship was taking off and we started our first day of active duty. I hope to god that they are all right. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said and in walked Celestia.

"I heard what happened near the train station. Why did you even leave the castle?" she asked. So I handed her the scroll and she opened it and started to read it. After almost a minute she finished reading it and levitated it over onto my bed stand. "So the captain of the ship you came on found some of your stuff. That was nice of him to send it to you. But why threaten the scientist?" she asked.

"Because they wanted to study I and they were trying to take my stuff without my permission. Here's the most recent law book of my world if you want to see it." I said walking to the book shelf and grabbed the law book. And I walked back over and she placed it onto her back with her magic.

"If you ever need anything Luke feel free to ask anypony. But I would suggest not threatening the royals living in Canterlot. They all know of you being here and they might try and hurt you to show you who's in charge." She said with a worried look.

"Then they obviously haven't seen this bad boy in action." I said pulling out my SIG and starting to clean it.

"I must honestly say that I am not hoping to ever see that in action from what I heard from the captain." She said making her way towards the door. "By the way Luna also wants you to train the night guards as well as the day guards. She told me you were worried about her wanting to use the training that you were given. "

"Well I am. I would have showed her my memories of my days at the boot camp but she said no." I said.

"Then I hope it isn't too severe. I will come and wake you at 7 in the morning."

"Make it 5 in the morning and I want to see the day guards awake at that time as well and in the courtyard."

"Why 5 in the morning?" she asked.

"Because the training I went through was we all woke up at 4 in the morning and we didn't fall asleep until close to midnight." I said causing her to gasp.

"I hope we never have to go to war against your kind." She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Well those day guards are in for a gigantic and agonizing surprise. So I put away my SIG under the pillow and I kept my hand on it in case I needed it and I laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mister… mister… its time to wake up." as I opened my eyes I noticed a pony in a maids outfit. "The princess told me to come wake you up. Its almost 5. Have a good day." And with that she left out the open door closing it. So I quickly sat up on the bed and I stretched my back and got out of bed. I walked over to the closet and I changed into the clothes I was given when I was in training camp and I put on my gear and only grabbed my SIG. so as I walked towards the door and I opened it standing there was a pony in purple armor. "The princess wanted me to take you to courtyard." He said. So I nodded and I closed the door and started to follow the pony. "So you are the dangerous creature that the princesses told me about." He said as we turned the corner.

"I am only dangerous if something bad is about to happen to me or I am threatened." I answered.

"Well either way I hope that you will be an ally to Equestria."

"I am hoping for that as well. Just know that I was told to use the training I was given in my world to train them. And I must say it was quite brutal but it made me what I am today." I said.

"Then I will tell you to not to kill any of them."

"Fine I won't." I said smirking a little. As we entered the courtyard the pony bid me farewell and left and as I looked at all the ponies in gold and purplish armor and they were all still trying to wake up. Now let's have some fun. "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS GET IN LINE OR ELSE 100 LAPS FOR ALL OF YOU!" I yelled. That seemed to wake them up because the day guards got in line on the left side of the giant courtyard and the night guards lined up on the right side. "I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR FOR HOWEVER LONG I AM TOLD TO TRAIN ALL OF YOU SISSYS AND THAT MEANS YOU LISTEN TO MY EVERY WORD. IF I SEE ANY INSUBORDINATION 100 OF EVERYTHING, IF I SEE ANY COMPLAINING 100 OF EVERYTHING, AND IF I HEAR BADMOUTHING OF ANYPONY, 500 OF EVERYTHING. AM. I CLEAR?"

"SIR YES SIR."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD ALL SPEAK? LESSON ONE. NEVER SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD TO. NOW THIS TIME YOU MAY SPEAK. AM I CLEAR?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THAN I WANT YOU ALL TO DO 10 LAPS AROUND THE CASTLE." And with that they all still stood there. "I SAID NOW MAGGOTS!" and with that they all started to run around the castle. I feel bad for these guys. They are in for a whole lot of pain. I watched as pony after pony finished their 10 laps and when they were all done they all got back in line. "Get some water and rest up because those were only warm ups." And with that they all had looks of fear on their faces so they all walked over and each got glass after glass of water and I even watched some of them throw the water onto them. As I looked at the time of the suns position I saw that they must have all been running for about an hour. As soon as I was sure they all had enough of a break I continued. "FALL IN!" I yelled and they all instantly filled in line with still a few of them moving around. This is going to be fun. "DID I SAY YOU COULD MOVE WHEN IN LINE MAGGOTS? WHEN YOU ARE TOLD TO GET IN LINE YOU ARE TO GET IN LINE AND NOT MOVE AT ALL! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING SO I WILL LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME! BUT IF I EVER SEE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU MOVE WHEN IN LINE AGAIN IT WILL BE 50 OF EVERYTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND." They stayed silent. "Good. Now you may speak. DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND?"

"SIR YES SIR." They all yelled.

"GOOD. NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU TO DO 100 PUSHUPS WITHIN THE NEXT HALF HOUR OR ELSE YOU WILL DO THEM AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU CAN FINISH THEM ALL IN 30 MINUTES." They all stayed still. "I SAID NOW MAGGOTS!" and with that they all instantly got onto the ground and started to do some pushups. These ponies are a lot easier to train than the people from my boot camp. Sarge would be so proud. I watched as stallion after stallion finished their pushups until there were about only 10 of them left and then it hit the time limit. "FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T FINISH IN THE TIME LIMIT DO IT AGAIN. THOSE THAT DID COME OVER HERE!" I watched as they all shuffled towards me and I could tell that they were all hurting. This just means that they will have one heck of a day. "This is what I want you all to do. Until I return I want you all to practice your close combat and stealth skills for the next challenge. I will return after I have a word with the princesses." I said and they all nodded and went to do their own way of training. I then noticed that several of the pony's still doing pushups had passed out from the training. Now that's a good and bad thing. Good because they will continue till the they can't anymore, bad because they need more stamina. "I need some of you to take the passed out ponies and put them into the shade. When they wake up give them some water and tell them to rest for a few minutes. Than tell them all to continue their pushups until they get it done." I said as I entered the castle. I first walked straight towards the throne room and I found that only Celestia was in there. "Where is Princess Luna?" I asked stepping in.

"She is almost always asleep during the day. She was only awake yesterday because she was needed to see you. Now may I ask why you are here?" Celestia asked.

"I am here to ask if I can do some exercises with them in the castle."

"What kind of exercises?"

"The stealth and defense kind."

"elaborate." I then sighed.

"I want to see how good they will all do in being able to stay alive in the castle with me while being hunted by the other team of guards. And I say alive because it they are lightly hit in a vital point they are to return to the courtyard until the exercise is complete."

"I will permit it. But please go easy on them all. They have already been through a lot."

"I have been going easy on them. Only a few of them passed out."

"PASSED OUT! I TOLD YOU TO TRAIN THEM NOT TO KILL THEM!"

"Come look at them at the end of the day and see how they have been doing. You will be surprised at what I am doing that makes them strong." And with that I walked straight back towards the courtyard and I found the pony's that were passed out had awakened and were just finishing up their pushups. "FALL IN!" I yelled and then they all did just that.

"Okay, listen up. There will be an exercise in the castle for stealth and defense. There will be 2 teams, day guards on one team and night guards on the other. One team will go into the castle and try to survive until lunchtime while the other team hunts them down and tries to take them out before lunchtime. If you are hit in a vital point you are to return to the courtyard to take a quick rest and then train how you seem fit. I will be on the hunted team. First team to be hunted is the day guards. If there is any intentional hurting or killing I can spot it and tell it, it was intentional and if it was you will be thrown in the dungeons. Is this understood?" they remained silent and I just smirked.

"You may speak."

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THAN GET RUNNING DAY GUARDS! NIGHT GUARDS YOU ARE TO START HUNTING AFTER US AFTER 10 MINUTES." I said as I dashed into the castle with the day guards and at every twist and turn a day guard separated from the large group until it was only me and 2 others. "Where are we going to go? All the others took the only ways throughout the castle." I heard one of them said.

"Remember I said this was a stealth and defense exercise. You can either hide or try and defend yourselves. I would have told all of us to stay in a large group but it would have made it harder for us to all defend each other. And if my suspicions are correct the night guards will travel in 3 pony teams to hunt us all down one by one."

"We are doomed."

"Are not. If we watch each other's backs we can make it till lunchtime." As they nodded we heard a scream and then it quit. "Looks like we already lost one. We need to move." As we all started running down all the halls, twist and turns, we eventually made it to a garden. "I heard something." I heard one of them say. As we all jumped behind a hedge we watched as a day guard entered the garden panting like he was out of breath. He looked behind himself several times before he looked forwards and sighed with relief. That was when he was attacked from the air by several night guard Pegasus and it confirmed my suspicions. They were traveling in 3 pony teams. We watched as he was lightly hit in the head but hard enough to signify that he was hit and he put his head down low and started to walk back towards the courtyard as the night guards landed and laughed a bit. "Did you see the look on his face? I'm starting to wonder if our trainer is a pushover and he doesn't know what he's doing." Now that hurt a lot. I turned to look at the day guards. "Distract them over there so I can jump them." I whispered as they started to sneak their way towards the other side of the garden.

"I'm starting to think that way to. I really hope we find him so I can give him what's coming to him for forcing us to do all those things."

"I heard something over there." They all looked towards the hedge on the other side of the garden and I spotted the day guards tails sticking out above the hedge a little. "Another easy kill." As I watched them start to make their way towards the hedge I crept out of the bush and started to follow them. As soon as I reached them I pulled the pony farthest in the back away as I covered his mouth so he didn't scream and I bopped him on the head making him know he was taken out and I set him down as he walked away I grabbed the other one in the back and I bopped him as well and he started to walk back. I than watched as the last one of them reached the hedge and was tackled to the ground by the 2 day guards and was bopped on the head. As the night guard turned around and put a surprised look on his face as he saw me. "With what I heard from you and your friends the entire night guard team is doing laps. And to show you I am not a pushover we will duel after lunch." And after I said that he smirked and starting walking back towards the courtyard and I turned to look at the day guards.

"You want to search for the remaining night guards?" I asked and they nodded. So we all started to run through the castle. As we were running we ran across several day guards with their heads low walking towards the courtyard. "Where are the night guards?" I asked and they all pointed to the throne room. Now this will be interesting. This is going to need a very clever plan. I am not even going to think about sacrificing the day's guards with me. "Sir if need be we will sacrifice ourselves to let you get them." One of them said.

"No. cause if you two are the last day guards once you guys are eliminated them win the round. And if the princess is in there I will have to come up with a plan to impress the princess." Just than several day guards ran right into us knocking us all down and I noticed they were 2 unicorns and 1 Pegasus. "Are we glad to see you? We are the last ones left. We heard that the last of the night guards were in the throne room." The Pegasus said.

"Well if you three here it makes me coming up with a plan more easy. But I doubt that the last of the night guards are all in the throne room. They would have to have several patrols looking the castle to maybe try and herd them in there." I said.

"I'm guessing it doesn't help if we are the worst guards here. All we are good for is distractions." The unicorns said.

"Stop saying bad things about yourself or else I will train you until you die!" I snapped at them. "If you are the worst of the guards than it would be that much more humiliating to the night guards to be defeated by you 5."

"But what about you sir?"

"I will be the distraction this time. Now here's the plan…"

"… and that's the plan. Any objections?" I asked.

"It was well thought out and with how you placed us it gives us a better chance to win this." The unicorn said.

"But it also means that at least one of us will be taken out. If that happens you know plan B." I said. "Cast the spell." As I walked into the room I walked straight into the throne room and walked into the middle as I spotted the princess. "How are you doing so far princess?" I asked stopping in the middle of the room.

"Glad to see you still alive in this little game you made. I heard that almost all of the day guards were eliminated. Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes it is true. I don't know where they are. I was separated from the two day guards with me when we took out three of the night guards. I thought I might as well come and see how you are doing?" I said.

"I am doing quite fine except you found yourself in quite a pickle." And with that I watched as night guards surrounded me. They must have been fucking attached to the ceiling somehow. "I see that I am in a bit of trouble. But I always get into trouble at some point. So." I said getting into a fighting stance. "Come at me with all you got." And with that I was charged. As I dodged left and right bopping night guard after night guard I was eventually tired out and cornered near the thrown. "It seems what the night guards say is true about you being not what you say you are." Celestia said with a surprised look on her face.

"Just you wait." And then the doors burst open and day guard after day guard charged into the room taking the night guards by surprise and taking half of them out before they retaliated. The night guards were very good as they took out day guard after day guard quick and easily. "How are there still this many day guards? There should only be 5 left!" I heard one of them say just as the last one was taken out. I stood in amazement that my plan actually worked. "You were saying princess." I said turning to look at her.

"This is quite amazing Luke. But how are there this many day guards?" she asked.

"If you guys would please." I said as I turned around. Than all but 5 of them disappeared and the night guards had looks of shock and surprise on their faces. "I decided to use a tactic that I learned from watching an old favorite show of mine from my world. I am going to call the spell shadow clones. **(sue me)** thanks to the unicorn being very good at casting spells we were able to pull this off." I said. I then turned to look at the night guards. "Due to some of your fellow night guards you will all be running 10 laps around the castle. If I see that any of you cut corners or anything you will all do it again? Now get going." And with that they all got up and started to walk towards the courtyard grumbling under their breath. "And you guys said that you were all the worst of all the guards." I said jokingly as the 5 guards walked over.

"Yes we did sir." The unicorn said.

"Remind me to get your names later. I think I see hidden potential in you 5 so I am going to train you with all the guards and separately. I now have an idea for the end of training for you all." I said.

"And what might that be Luke?" Celestia asked.

"I was thinking about a tournament between the day and night guards. It will take me awhile to get everything ready but I was thinking we could make it a public event." I said rubbing my chin.

"I say that sounds like a splendid idea. I will get the guards to-" I cut her off.

"I will be doing all the preparations if you don't mind princess. How has the law book reading been?" I asked.

"Your kind has so many laws to prevent bad things from happening but still gives freedom to your kind." She said.

"Even with all the laws they are broken every single minute almost." And with that she had a look of surprise on her face. As I followed the day guards out of the throne room we all started to laugh a little before we all calmed down. "Did you really mean it about special training sir?" the unicorn asked.

"I was serious. While searching can I have your names?" I asked.

"I'm shield breaker." The unicorn said.

"I'm wind spirit." A Pegasus said.

"I'm shield lance." A earth pony said.

"I'm speed spirit." The other Pegasus said.

"And I'm earth lance." The other earth pony said.

"So I have 2 sets of brothers?" I said.

"We all joined so then we can be strong to protect our families if the needs arrive." Speed said.

"Well that is a good cause but have you guys ever thought about what your families would think?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"We have but we all know what would happen no matter what." Breaker said. I then looked at the sun and smiled. "TIMES UP FOR THE NIGHT TEAM! DAY TEAM IS DECLARED THE WINNER! ALL RETURN TO COURTYARD FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!" I yelled causing them all to jump. As we made our made to the courtyard the day guards were all awaiting for the pony's that won the game for them when they all got looks of surprise on their faces. "They were the ones that won it for us? I think it was the human that did all the work." I heard a pony whisper. As they all dispersed I watched as several night guards exited the castle and they were all disappointed that they didn't win and I noticed a night guard with his head really low so I walked over to check on him. "Everything okay?" I asked him causing him to jump a little.

"The group I was in hurt any day guard we came across. Instead of hitting lightly like you said they hit hard and left bruises on the pony's skin underneath the armor. I tried to stop them but they just pushed me aside and called me weak for being too soft on them." Now that made me fucking angry.

"Well how about you and I stick together for the next round since we are the hunted." I said and his face lit up.

"Are you sure sir? I am the weakest of all the guards?" he said.

"Never doubt yourself again. If you do expect a beating from me you understand?" he nodded. "Okay then. FALL IN!" I yelled and they all did just that.

"I am sure you all of the night guards have heard about the punishment I gave them. And I will tell you all why. It was because I heard personally from a night guard and his friends that they thought I was just a pushover and I also heard from them that they wanted to teach me a lesson. And I also just heard that several night guards actually inflicted minor injuries to someday guards so I will make the punishment even worse. All of the night guards will run 10 laps and then after lunch all the night guards will face me." I said smirking and all the night guards grinned. "SO GET RUNNING!" I yelled and they all did just that. "All days guards gather round." They all started walking over to me and when they all reached me I continued. "I already figured out that the night guards are meaner. But that doesn't mean that in the next round you will get revenge. If I even hear that one of them got an injury intentionally you will all run 50 laps and there will be no more breaks during the time training you all. Is that understood?" they remained silent. "You may speak."

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good. Now until the night guards are done you all get to rest up until I yell it's time for lunch." As they all dispersed breaker and the others walked over. "What about him sir?" earth asked pointing at the night guard sulking in the corner.

"He was the one that informed me of the day guards getting injured. He was bullied badly from the way I can tell from here. I want you guys to try and make friends with him because he will be joining you all in your special training and by no means are you allowed to tell any of the guards about your special training. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Yes sir." They said.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I need to keep track of- DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP NOW MAGGOTS? GET MOVING!" I yelled scaring the shit out of several night guards that had stopped to take a rest. "That's better." I said as I walked over to the night guard.

"You still okay?" I asked sitting down next to the night guard causing him to jump.

"I'm starting to think joining the guard was a bad idea." He said keeping his head low.

"If you think it was a bad idea why are you still here? You could of left at any time." I said.

"I… um…" I cut him off.

"It's because your brain feels like it's a bad idea but your heart is the one that makes the decisions here. All you got to do is listen to your heart." And with that he looked at me with a smile of delight.

"Can I show you something somewhere personal?" he asked. As I nodded I lead him into the castle and I we entered the first room closest to the courtyard and I locked it. "So what did you need to show me?" I asked turning around and that was when I saw it. I know I should be surprised but I wasn't. The night guard was actually a mare. "I am the very first mare to ever join the guards. I have to hide myself from them all because if they found out I was a mare I would be forced to quit the guards and I can't quit… not now…" she said.

"Why is that?" I asked pulling a chair over for me and her.

"Because my family is suffering from hunger. Even with this job I can't seem to make enough bits to keep my family fed and they are getting sick because of the decrease of nutrients." She said almost crying.

"Why don't you ask for a raise?" I asked.

"I tried that but the captain only laughed in my face and threw me out of the castle." She said starting to cry so I moved my chair next to her and started to comfort her.

"Maybe we can get you to change into a day guard instead. I'm sure they have get a big enough pay." I said.

"I've tried that as well. But I need to ask the captain and he always doesn't approve. During training we are placed for our skill. Since I was the weakest and less talented I was placed in the night guards." She started to cry again.

"Who's the captain?" I asked.

"His name is night stalker. But he is always guarding Princess Luna's room during the day and night since he doesn't trust any other pony to get the job done. He sleeps most of the time but he always wakes up when a pony approaches. That's how he never gets fired for sleeping on the job. And I caught him doing it several times but he forced me to not tell because he said if I did I would be punished and thrown into the dungeons for treason." She started to cry once more. That stinking lousy fucking son of a fucking bitch and bastard.

"Get your armor on and get back outside and tell the guards they have lunch without me. I'm going to have a little talk with somepony." And with that I walked out of the room and made my way towards the throne room where I could ask a question to princess Celestia. As I entered the throne room I spotted Celestia reading the law book. "May I ask a quick question princess?" I asked.

"You may indeed." She said lifting her eyes from the book.

"May I ask where the princess's room is? I got to ask something to the captain." I said.

"Her room is next to mine. Just take the stairs that are down the hallway to the left and take the hallway that leads towards the back of the castle." She said.

"Thank you very much princess. Sorry for taking your time away." I said exiting the throne room. Now what should I do about the captain? Should I just bring him to Celestia or what? So I took the stairs upwards and I started to walk down the hall towards the princess's room and that was when I spotted the captain standing in front of the door to Princess Luna's room and he was asleep. So I walked over and slapped him awake. "What's the big idea here human? You just attacked a higher ranked officer!" he burst out.

"You were fucking sleeping on the job." I said.

"I was not sleeping human."

"I suggest if you want me to leave is to let me switch one of your guards to the day guard?" I asked.

"Buck no. I am supposed to train all the weaklings and turn them into killing machines."

"so you're the fucking reason why all the night guards are fucking mean!" I snapped at him.

"So what if I am. I doubt you can do better. Now I suggest you get your flank out of here before I kick it out." So I just put my face in front of his. "Try it and see what happens." I said. So he quickly turned around and tried to buck me away but I moved to the left but he still hit my right leg so I just smiled. "For actually attacking me I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes all." I said.

"And what do you even have that I would want?" he asked.

"To keep my mouth shut about you sleeping on the job." I said smirking.

"Very well. To the courtyard." And with that there was a flash and we both were in the courtyard surrounded by all the guards. "To the death or until the other submits?" he asked smirking.

"How about both?" I said crossing my arms.

"It is agreed. If I may lose I will give up my rank of captain to this human. And I know that will not happen." He said getting into a fighting stance.

"Anything is allowed." I said as I also got into my fighting stance. We watched each other for a few minutes and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop about a mile away. But then he charged with his horn aiming to impale me. So I waited until he got close enough before I slid to the left and grabbed his horn putting a surprised look on his face as I flipped him into the air and I jumped kicked him sending him flying to the other end of the courtyard as I noticed all the guards, day and night, looked at me wide mouthed at what I just did. "Step one of combat. Never attack your opponent head on." I said as I looked at them. But then I was sent flying into a wall causing cracks to form and I heard a sneer from the captain. "Step 3 of combat. Never take your eyes off the opponent." I said as I stood back up and the captain had a surprised look on his face. "That attack would have killed anypony… how you are still standing?" he asked still shocked.

"Because I am not a fucking pony… I'm a fucking human." And with that I charged. "Step 4 of combat. If need be let opponent attack first and then attack quickly." And with that I jumped over him as he tried to buck me and as I landed behind him I quickly kicked him in his balls causing him to give a high C screech and making all the guards wince from seeing that happen. As he fell onto the ground I walked over to him. "Give up?" I asked.

"nope." He said smiling and he kicked me high into the air and then he teleported himself bellow me and started to lay hit after hit to my entire body but mostly to my chest and after all those hits he teleported above me and gave me a super kick sending me flying towards the ground. If I survive this I am fucking awesome I thought just as my body connected to the ground creating a small crater. As I slowly started to stand up forcing myself to go against all the pain I was feeling the captain looked at me again with another look of surprise on his face. "Not even I'm sure how I fucking survived that but I'm just going to say that since I did… I'm fucking awesome." I said as I quickly charged captain and before he could react I kicked him far to the left and before he touched the ground I reached him and kicked him into the air and as I ran up a nearby pillar as I reached his height level I jumped off the pillar and before I reached him I started to spin sideways in the air and my left leg collided with his stomach sending him flying into the ground and I landed next to the crater and I saw that he was now unconscious. "And here is one of the important rules in combat. Never make me angry." And with that all the day and night guards cheered as a few of the night guards put the captain on a gurney and carried him into the castle.

"That was amazing sir."

"Can you teach us that?"

"I hope I never have to fight you."

"Are you now our new captain?" I was overflowed with questions so I decided to put a stop to that.

"ENOUGH!" I snapped at them and they all calmed down. "First of all I can't teach you all that because I think only humans can do it. Second you heard what your captain said. He was going to give me his rank of captain if he lost. That's another rule of combat. Never be cocky. So guess who the new night guard captain is now?" and with that they all cheered and I noticed Celestia walked into the courtyard and when the guards saw her they all got into ranks and didn't move.

"I see that you have been training them all well but why did you put the night guard captain into the hospital for ma few months!" she snapped.

"Because of what he has done. Follow me please." As I walked towards the castle I pointed to the mare and she followed me as well and we entered the same room from before and I locked the door. "Now tell me what he has done to make you put him in the hospital?" Celestia asked.

"Because of all the suffering he has given to all the guards plus him always sleeping on the job." I snapped surprising Celestia.

"He has never slept on the job before. Stake your claim's."

"I have a witness. If you don't mind."

"He is correct princess. I caught him sleeping on the job as well. But he said if I told anypony he would throw me into the dungeons for treason." The mare said crying a little.

"I sense your voice is that of a mares. Why is that?" Celestia asked.

"That's because she is a mare Celestia." With that she took off her helmet. "I was trying to help her get enough pay to be able to help her family."

"If that was the problem then why not ask the captain for a raise?" Celestia asked.

"Because he laughed in her fucking face and literately threw her out of the castle." Celestia gasped.

"Is this true?" she asked the mare.

"It is true your highness. But instead of just helping me he helped all of the night guards by getting rid of a horrible pony from the ranks." She said.

"What is your name little one?" Celestia asked.

"My parents named me shadow dancer." She said.

"But how could he of gotten rid of a pony from the ranks? The only way how is to win it in a duel."

"That's because I did duel him and I'm going to show the night guards how to properly act even if it kill me. But right now all I am worrying about is her." I said looking at shadow.

"Well little one it is up to you if you would like to stay in the night guard or change to a day guard. There is no need to rush your decision." Celestia said as she walked towards the door but stopped next to me.

"I hope you will be better than what I have heard about night stalker." She whispered as she left the room. We stayed in there for like 5 more minutes before I finally spoke up. "If you can't decide I can give you a raise in bits to match that of a day guard but I would have to do the same with the others than." I said and her face lit up. I was hoping for that.

"Really?" she said.

"I am serious. Now let's go back outside so I can duel your buddies." As we walked back out through the door before we entered the courtyard I heard whispering as I neared the edge of the door. "What do you think he's doing?"

"Probably having fun with that day princess."

"Maybe she really is what she is called."

"You mean molestia?"

"That's what I said." and I had enough of that. As I walked into the courtyard with a look of anger on my face I stared at the night guards as they had looks of fear on their faces. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" I snapped at them.

"n-n-no sir." They said.

"5 laps around castle for you. I may your new captain but that is no way to talk about any of your princesses!" as they quickly took off I looked at the rest of the night guards. "So you ready to come at me or what?" I said and they smiled.

"But you didn't eat lunch?" one of the day guards said.

"That's because I almost never eat it. I depend on breakfast to keep me up for most of the day." I said as I took my stance… and they all attacked without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

As they all charged me I started to think of a way to beat them all as I then started to dodge their attacks left and right and some of their attacks causing their buddies to get knocked out and me laughing at some of their stupidity. But that only made them more angry as they then started to think about their movements and they started to land hits on my legs. So that's what the fuckers were doing. They were trying to immobilize me from moving around so they can get as many hits on me as they want. But what they don't know… is that I wasn't called the iron legs in boot camp for nothing. As I jumped into the air only to be engaged by the Pegasus in the air I started to spin quite fast. As I was spinning I could feel the air around me get drawn towards me as well as the Pegasus in the air and as they got into range my legs knocked them out of the sky also sending them flying into some of their buddies still flying in the air. As I slowly stopped spinning I actually started to wonder what the hell happened to me to make me become this strong. As I landed back onto the ground I landed punching my fist into the ground creating a shockwave… and breaking my left hand in the process. As the night guards around me went flying I gripped my now broken hand in pain as they all pounced at me. I noticed a change in the wind speed so I quickly slid out of the way as they all landed in the mini crater I had made. I then jumped into the pile and started to hold them all down god knows how and I don't. after a few minutes they accepted defeat and I let them all go as someday guards walked over and healed any injuries I may have caused. "so I hope you all now know that I am no pushover." I said still gripping my left hand.

"are you okay sir?" one of the night guards asked walking over.

"I'm alright. That shockwave broke my left hand though." I said as he winced.

"you want us to heal it sir?" he asked.

"no. just bring me some clothe and I will take it from there." As he ran away to collect what I asked for I noticed that the night guards that had made fun of Celestia were still looking at me flabbergasted from what I just accomplished.

"if I hear any more bad talk about any of the princesses don't expect me to be so nice next time." I said as I noticed the purple armored pony walk into the yard with a surprised look on his face. "what happened here?" he asked walking over to me.

"long version or short version?"

"short."

"they made fun of me being a pushover and I kicked their asses." I said as he looked at me wide mouthed.

"so you. Took out. All of. The night guards? Now that is an accomplishment itself." He said.

"captain your back." Several day guards said walking over.

"nice to see at least some of you still up." he said laughing a little.

"just wait till you hear what actually happened to them during an exercise."

"what did happen?" he asked and I just grinned.

"I am going to be training your guards for a very long time after they almost lost the game to the night guards." He stood flabbergasted once again at what I just said. "and also guest who is your new partner in commanding the guards?"

"who is it?" he asked. This guy I would respect if he would just understand what I said sometimes.

"it's me." And once again he stood flabbergasted. "and how in Equestria did you manage that?" he asked.

"short version is I beat their captain in a duel that put their rank on the line."

"well I never like night. He was always in front of princess Luna's door protecting her room either when she is in her room or not. I was forced to command the guards but only rarely did he actually train the night guards."

"well now I'm fucking glad I put him in the hospital."

"well that is amazing. I heard about what you did but I actually never believed it until I saw the damage."

"well for now I got to wrap this up. thank you very much." I said as the night guard returned with the cloth. As I tied it tightly around my hand it only flared up in pain for a second before I finished wrapping it. "FALL IN!" I yelled and they all did so quickly.

"impressive." I heard the captain say.

"ALL RIGHT! IT IS TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND! THIS TIME THE NIGHT GUARDS ARE THE HUNTED AND I AM WITH THEM AND THE DAY GUARDS ARE THE HUNTERS! AND IF THE CAPTAIN WOULD LIKE HE COULD HELP THE DAY GUARDS!" I yelled as I looked at him.

"it would be my pleasure." He said walking over to the day guards. "NIGHT GUARDS START RUNNING AND DAY GUARDS START FINDING!" I yelled as I ran straight in with the night guards. They did the same thing like the day guards did except this time with me I had a total of 7 of them. "what's the plan sir?" one of them asked as we reached the garden.

"I want you two to fly to the top of the tree and signal us somehow if a day guard or guards are entering the garden. I want you two to place a sound proof spell across the garden to prevent any other day guards from finding our location. And you 3 will help me spring a sneak attack on them." I said and they all got to work. As the unicorns finished putting up the barrier and took turns keeping it up me and the other 3 waited for our prey to spring the trap. And a few minutes later at least 5 day guards walked into the garden. "careful here. This is where the new captain sprang the trap on the night guards." One of them said and with that they all tensed up and started to act more careful. What fools. They should know I was trained in the art of camouflage. So I gave a owls who and we sprang our trap as we all lightly bopped them on the head. "tell anyone and I will come for you." I said with a playful smile. As they started to walk away I high fived or high hooved and we all got back into different positions for our next trap. This was just too perfect. "so what is expected of me as I captain?" I asked.

"well you will have to stay awake during the night to defend Luna for her night court." One of the unicorns said.

"well I can do that. I can actually stay up for almost a entire week but to get enough sleep I need to fall asleep for the entire day on every Sunday. What day is today?" I asked.

"today is Monday sir." One of the earth ponies said.

"thank you for telling me. Also I need to ask Celestia about armor later." just than there was a flash of light in my face and I looked to see one of the Pegasus were signaling me. "targets inbound." I whispered and we all tensed up and watched as the captain along with too many day guards to count walked in. "search this area like them others." I heard the captain say. I watched as groups of 3 started to spread out leaving the captain with only five by his side. Shit need to go to plan B. so I quickly did a few chirps and an owl noise and I watched as the unicorns both started to work on keeping the barrier up while me and all the other pony's started to spread out to take out as many as we can before being taken out. I watched as one of the night Pegasus swooped into an area quietly and I listened for a few seconds before I heard one of the day guards scream. Plan is now in motion. I watched as the captain and his guards went charging towards where the scream was and that just ignited the next step of our plan if the captain was here. I watched as the night ground ponies took every single one of the guards behind the captain and as soon as he reached the area there was nopony left. Except for him. So I did a honorable thing and I walked straight up to him. "nice to see you as one of the last captain." I said causing him to turn around and almost jump me. "easy there cap. Why don't you and I have a honorable duel to end all this." He nodded as I got to one side of the garden and I got on the other and I winked to both of the Pegasus and they flew off to tell the day and night guards about what was going to happen. "so no magic or flight?" I asked getting into my stance.

"I know that you can't fly and neither can I but let's please make the damage to the garden minimal as this garden has been here for generations." He said.

"awe is silly guard not wanting his vegetable garden to not get destroyed?" I said in a very funny voice. And then he charged me and I charged him. As my right hand connected with his right hoof we sent out a miniature shockwave causing us to both jump back a little as we engaged in close combat and full speed. As I defected hit after hit from him he also deflected hit after hit from me until he finally got a punch through sending back like 10 feet and as I charged at him once again I noticed that all the day guards and night guards were all surrounding us but keeping a safe distance as me and him had at it. As I went flying right back at him I was able to connect several hits to his stomach as I then quickly kicked him into the air and I jumped up and connected multiple hits to his back as I grabbed his hind legs and set him spiraling to the ground but before he hit the ground I switched our positions and I took most of the impact. As we both got up he looked confused. "why did you switch me out with yourself?" he asked. Man is he stupid at times.

"because Celestia would have my hide if I put you in the hospital." And with that he understood and he stuck out his hoof… and I took it. And then the night guards all cheered. "so I'm guessing you all got the last of the day guards?" I asked. And they all cheered again.

"because the rounds weren't just an exercise. It was for me to find out who's good at what." As I said that they all looked at me stumped.

"means that I now know that the day guards are good for defense and the night guards are good for offense. Which means you all will be working on what you are not good on." And with that they all got scared looks on their faces and me and the other captain broke down in laughter. "so you mind working with the night guards on defense?" I asked him.

"it would be out of my jurisdiction to train the night guards but I'll see what I can do." He said.

"which means I can train the day guards." And with that they all started to run away from me as I just laughed and walked after them. I continued to walk after them until I found a certain princess of the night. "good day to you Luna. Sleep well?" I asked.

"I slept very well thank you. How was the training of the guards?" she asked.

"I was able to get some of them to pass out which was good."

"PASS OUT!" she then yelled right into my ear.

"you wanted me to train them like I was trained. So don't blame me." I said smiling. "but you should see the results." As I led her towards the courtyard where all the guards were and when they saw me they smiled but when they all saw Luna they all immediately got into line. "RIGHT FACE, LEFT FACE, PEGASUS UP, PEGASUS DOWN, UNICORNS VANISH, UNICORNS UNVANISH, EARTH PONIES QUACK, EQRTH PONIES UNQUACK." With every command they all replied in doing so and did as I was told when I finally finished calling out orders. "I WAS SURE I SAW MOVEMENT IN THERE WHILE AT ATTENTION! 10 LAPS AROUND CASTLE!" and they all started to run.

"10 laps! Around the castle! Are you trying to kill them?" Luna asked.

"would you rather not let me to not let them have water at all?" I said. that shut her up. so we talked for a few minutes about that. "but I have a question. I am stronger than I ever was before. I created that crater over there."

"it seems I must get sister to have a look at thee."

"so I also heard I got to be with you during night court is that right?" I asked.

"that is correct Luke."

"then I will come meet you there during night court princess." As I finished saying that all of the guards had finished running. And in 30 minutes as well. "SO I SEE RUNNING LAPS IS GETTING EASIER ON YOU ALL. THAT MEANS I GET TO UP THE ANTY! NOW. WE ARE FINISHED FOR THE DAY. EXCEPT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE SPIRIT BROTHERS, BREAKER, LANCE BROTHERS, AND SHADOW! DISMISSED!" as they all left to do their own thing as the ones I called walked over. "princess with your permission I would like to train these 6 personally." I asked.

"you have my permission with the night guard Luke. But the day guards are going to need to be authorized by my sister."

"then away we go." As I followed Luna we entered the throne room and saw Celestia writing something and then it disappeared. "hello Luke oh and I see my sister is finally awake."

"hello to you to princess. I come to bear a question to ask."

"and what may that be?" she asked.

"I ask if I can personally train several of your day guards." I said kneeling.

"there was no need to ask dear Luke you are the trainer of royal guards. Now if you don't mind Luna it is time for you to start night court while I go to bed." With that she teleported away and Luna went and sat on the middle throne. "question princess. Is there a way I can get armor of both day and night guards combined?" I asked.

"why of course. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"because I was thinking of training these 6 into the eternal guards. They guard both the day and the night." I said looking at them all talking by the door.

"that sounds like a splendid idea. Do you mind going to the royal blacksmith tomorrow morning to get the gear made for them and yourself?" she asked.

"myself?"

"yes of course yourself. If you are the trainer of the guards you need guard armor. You can be the captain of the eternal guards as well." As she said that it sounded like a great idea. Maybe I should do it.

"I will take that into account princess. Do you mind if I stay in here and train the guards as well?" I asked.

"you may. Guards send in the first visitor." And with that night court has begun.

"defend left right up attack. You can go faster than that." As I yelled at the six of the guards in front of me attack me as I trained them Luna was glad that she had something to do during the night court while waiting for any more visitors. And that something was watching me train the guards. They were all huffing and puffing from the workout they all had gone through and it's only the first hour of the night. "when you attack you need to always keep an eye out for any opening, but almost never take it and thrust all your power in that spot. Use it as a distraction to get your opponent in any of their weak spots. Now once more." And with that they all attacked me again. they were getting better but slowly but surely. Only one of them was ever able to land a hit on me. And that somepony was shadow. She was good at attacking and defending which was perfect. I think I might make her the co commander of the eternal guards. "that was better this time but listen up. if need be you that you and your opponent arte equally matched do not be afraid to do what you can to throw them off. In a duel anything that doesn't happen but when fighting for your life is when it does need to happen." As I said that the next pony visitor walked in and stood shocked at me before shaking its head and walking towards princess Luna. "you are the one that files the complaints. But of what?" Luna asked the stallion.

"the complaints of you roaming around and scaring our foals!" the stallion snapped.

"me doing what?" Luna said gasping.

"every single night the foals go to sleep and wake up screaming. This has been happening ever since you returned to Canterlot!" he snapped once more and that was when I heard enough. So I pointed at them and then to him and they nodded and walked over and dragged the stallion out of the throne room with him screaming. "WE WILL COME TO SAVE OUR FOALS! YOU ARE NO PRINCESS. YOU ARE A MONSTER!" and with that the door closed in his face and when I looked at Luna she was crying. Well fuck me. So I walked over to breaker and the others to tell them something. "stay here and try to comfort princess Luna. I got to go tell her sister something." They nodded and they all walked over to try and comfort her as I walked out the door to find the stallion struggling against some of the night guards. "all because of you she is crying. All because of you she is hurting! Get him out of my site." As they dragged him away I went searching for princess Celestia's room when I found a few other night guards on patrol. "sir why are you out here and not in the throne room?" one of the three asked.

"thanks to a certain stallion the princess is now crying her eyes out. Can you three tell me where princess Celestia's room is?" as they pointed farther down the hall to the door at the end I smiled. "thank you. Now do you mind going to the throne room to make sure that every visitor either has a complaint or business. If it's a complaint ask what it is about and if it's about Luna send them away." As they nodded and started to run towards the throne room I ran towards Celestia's room and found 2 day guards outside of it. "I need to talk to the princess." I told the one on the right.

"the princess cannot be bothered."

"it's about her fucking sister!" I snapped and they cowered a little before one of them knocked on the door and went in. a couple seconds later Celestia and the guard showed up at the door. "what do you need Luke?" she asked.

"it's Luna. A stallion came in and complained about her scaring all the foals ever since she returned from Canterlot and called her a monster. She is now crying and I told the guards to not let anyone else in at the moment." With that her horn lit up and we teleported into the throne room and Celestia ran over and started to comfort her sister. As I smiled that she really did care for her sister I looked around and I found that the others had gotten back to training. "you alright now Luna?" I heard Celestia ask.

"I'm okay for now. Thank you for getting my sister Luke." She said wiping her eyes.

"you are welcome your highnesses." I said bowing and then stood straight back up. "I SAID PRACTICE ATTACKING NOT DEFENDING!" I then snapped at the six causing them to jump a little before they started to practice attacking.

"it is now time to raise the sun and lower the moon dear sister." I heard Celestia say. Wait what? Did I forget something or am I just stupid? I then watched as both of their horns lit up and I watched the sun appear and the moon started to set. As soon as the sun was up and the moon was gone I just smiled as I watched some of the day guards switch out with the night guards and I could see that the six were tired. Now's the time to get them how they should. "okay you six no sleeping just yet." I said.

"why?" wind asked.

"because if you guys are going to be the eternal guards you are only allowed to sleep on one day. Since theirs six of us each of us get one day of sleep. My day is Sunday. So talk it out with each other on who gets what day and stuff." I said walking over to the princesses.

"what is this I hear about eternal guards?" Celestia asked.

"I was planning training some of the guards to become a day and night guard combination, hence the name eternal guards. I trained myself to only need sleep on one day and that day is Sunday so on every Sunday I need to fall asleep to help me gain back my strength for the other six days. Now if you don't mind I got armor to go get." I said standing up and walking over to others. "come on guys we need to go get your new armor." I said. as they followed me I somehow already knew where the royal blacksmith was and I don't know how. Need to definitely ask the princesses about this later. as we reached the blacksmith we walked in and I had to duck to avoid getting hit in the face with a hammer. "we are here to grab some armor?" I said.

"come in come in." we heard so I just shrugged and we walked in.

"I see that some of the day and a single night guard have come for new armor it appears. But what are you." The blacksmith asked.

"I am a human and the captain of the night and the captain of the soon to be eternal guards." I said smiling.

"that sounds good. So what do you pony's need of me?" he asked. I like this guy. Wants to get straight to the point.

"we need armor of mixed day and night properties for the eternal guards. And the princesses say I have to get it as well."

" a mix aye. That will be a challenge but I always accept any challenge thrown at me. But I will need you all here so I can get your measurements. It will take longer on you though human." And with that he walked away and returned with a tape measure.

"there we go all done now. Would you all like to try it on?" he asked and we all nodded. When we walked into the separate room there was armor for us all. But mine looked so badass it would scare the shit out of anyone looking at it. On its helmet was a perfect blend of purple and gold and it had a few spikes on the top pointing backwards and on the face was like a regular helmet. The actual body was also a perfect blend of the colors and I could see it was built for mobility and defense at the same time. And the arms and legs were pretty cool with the blend but with nothing special to it. "um excuse me." I heard shadow say. The blacksmith walked over and they talked before his eyes lit up and he nodded and that was when I took a look at her armor. It was built to show that she was a female. I guess she wanted armor that made her look like a male.

After another hour or so her new armor was finished and she put it on. And it made her look like an actual stallion as the others did theirs as well. "you going to put yours on sir?" she asked.

"first of all I am getting tired of sir so call me Luke and second of all yes I am." I said smiling. After a couple minutes I finally had all my armor on and we left the blacksmith because I somehow knew that Luna had already paid him and we made our way back to the castle. "who are those ponies?"

"they look like royal guards. But what kind of guard?"

"I don't know but what is the creature that is leading them up front?"

"looks like the creature that had arrived on the train with the day guards." I heard more things about them wondering who we were when I felt something on my leg and I looked down to find a little red filly so I took off my helmet and crouched down. "hello there little filly." I said smiling.

"do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" she asked. Oh god we got a lost filly.

"where did you last see them?" I asked.

"after I left to go to school and when I left I heard a lot of crashes and then a single scream. They were supposed to pick me up earlier. And I don't know where they are." She said starting to cry. This can't be good. Crashes and a scream. "you guys take her back to the castle and tell the princesses. Shadow you come with me." I said as they nodded and breaker put the unicorn filly onto his back and they started to run towards the castle. As me and shadow ran I felt the strange feeling again and I already knew where her house was. "this way." I said as we rounded a corner and stopped. Lying in front of us… were 2 bodies. "shadow check her I check him." As I ran over and checked the vitals of the stallion I shook my head knowing that he had died and when I looked at shadow she shook her head. they were both dead. "you know any magic to teleport them somewhere?" I asked her as she nodded and her horn glowed and they disappeared.

"let's find the ones that did this." I said as we started to run down alley way after alley way until I stopped her at a corner cause I heard talking. "we got some good loot from those 2 ponies. If only we got their filly we could of gotten more from a ransom."

"shut up black we need to get out of here before they find the bodies."

"to late you motherfuckers." I said as I charged around the corner and I tackled them both to the ground. As they struggled against me they finally submitted to me and shadow walked over and put magic cuffs on their horns and connected the to me. And we walked out of the alley with them in tow. "shadow please teleport the bodies back here please." With that they appeared in front of me and I walked over to them.

"think you could clean them. Off of the blood?" I asked and she smiled and did so. As soon as that was done I picked them up and I put one on each of their backs and we started to walk towards the castle. All the fancy ponies were staring at amazement at us as they saw that we caught two criminals. As we entered the castle I found the others and they ran over and stood in horror at the dead ponies on the two criminal's backs. "take these two to the dungeons. Shadow mind helping me carry these to the princesses?" I asked and she took the mare and I started to carry the stallion. I was really not glad to see what the two unicorns had done to these ponies. But I am sure not glad at what the filly was going to do…


	5. Chapter 5

As me and shadow walked into the throne room we spotted Celestia and Luna talking to the little red filly and when Luna saw us she smiled but it turned to one of horror as we put the bodies on the ground in front of us. And that was when the filly noticed. "MOMMY! DADDY!" she cried running over and shaking them.

"Little one. They are not going to wake up again. Princesses, I caught the criminals trying to make the getaway and they are in the dungeon if you want to talk to them." I said. I then walked over and started to try and comfort the filly when I noticed a flash and Celestia teleported away. Probably to the dungeons. "Not another one to add to the group." I heard her whisper. Group? Is there a group for unowned filly's and colts? But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is comforting the little filly. "It's okay little one. Let it all out. I'm here for you." I whispered to her as she started to calm down and she eventually fell asleep and I snickered a little. She was a young one. But was way too young to lose her parents when she needed them most at her age. "Princess Luna, may I have permission to look over the child for now?" I asked standing up with her in my arms.

"You don't need to ask Luke. May I see your mind to see what you saw when you first found the bodies?" she asked.

"You may." I said. I felt something enter my mind and then a couple seconds later it was gone and Luna gasped.

"That poor little filly." She said. "If you need me to I am right here for you if you need me to watch over her Luke. Plus please call me Luna. A friend calling me princess doesn't sound right." She said smiling only a little. As I took the little filly to my room I felt sorry for her. I know what she felt but I lost my family when I was able to support myself. But she lost hers way too early in life. As I laid her onto my bed I tucked her in.

**(Letting you all know that I am now confused at my dad for yelling at me for some unknown reason. Wish I knew why?)**

If I could what I wanted to those stallions they would be dead. But that's not the life of the protector of the weak. As I sat down onto the bed and just stared at her I was worried about what was going to happen to her now when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said and the door opened to reveal Luna and shadow and they walked over and looked at the sleeping filly.

"We know the name of the little filly. Her name is rose petal and she goes to a regular school here in Canterlot. She is only 4. One of the worst ages to lose her parents." Shadow said stroking the filly's rose colored hair and I could see she was holding back her tears.

"I lost my parents and I know how it felt but she was way too young. If I could have my way with those stallions they would be dead." I said with anger in the end.

"Celestia gave them a pretty severe punishment that we think you might like." Luna said.

"And?" I asked curious.

"They get one chance for redemption. If they defeat you in a fight they go free. But seeing that you defeated the night captain, day captain, night guards, and day guards, they have a small chance."

"when." I said immediately after she was finished talking.

"In a few minutes in the courtyard." As soon as she said that I dashed straight out of the room towards the courtyard putting my helmet on. I then realized that I actually don't have a weapon. Sure I have my guns but I only want to use those in an emergency. So later I will need to stop back at the blacksmith so he could make me a weapon. As I entered the courtyard all the day guards were keeping the stallions in the middle of the courtyard. As soon as I got there they parted for me as I entered the arena. "So we are fighting you?" the black one said sneering.

"Yes I am. And you are going to pay for what you did to the filly's family." I said.

"Then I guess we are going to be going home today brother. You ready?" the white one said.

"Of course I'm ready." And with that they charged me and faked me out with a punch when they faked me out and kicked me into the air. Why those motherfuckers. And with that they jumped at me as they tried to finish me quickly. But I surprised them by grabbed their front legs and I started to spin in the air and I swear one of them threw up and as we landed I let go sending them flying into a pillar out of the ring of guards and they were thrown back in as they shook away their pain and charged me once again but this time they were going to try and attack me from both sides. "You can't escape this attack!" the black one yelled as they pounced at me. But how wrong they were as I jumped into the air and they collided with each other in the air and I landed onto their heads, slamming them into the ground knocking them out. "Take these two out of my site." I told a few of them. As I watched them get dragged away I walked back to my room to find Luna and shadow comforting the rose petal as she was crying once more. So I walked over and I sat down next to her and she leant against my leg and cried into it as I petted her cute little head. "So the stallions?" Luna asked. So I gave her the gladiator symbol of death, for those that don't know it's of my arm stretched out and my thumb pointing down and she just smiled gently. And after a couple more seconds of me petting her she calmed down and fell back asleep. "Ever since you left we were trying to calm her down and you just walk in here and she calmed down to your touch." Shadow said astonished.

"Guess so. Also Luna I got something to ask you."

"What is it Luke?" she asked me.

"Whenever I go somewhere I feel something strange happen and when it goes away I know where I am going. Like to where rose's house was, and the blacksmith." I said and she looked like she was thinking.

"Can I check something?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead." And with that her horn lit up and when the aura went away she gasped.

"There is a magic inside of you." She said.

"Magic? For all I know humans can never use magic." I said.

"It seems there is a human that can but that's not what surprises me."

"Than what is it?" shadow asked. I honestly forgot she was here for a moment.

"the magic that is in him is unnatural, and it is always evolving, you have the magic of darkness inside of you Luke, but I can't seem to figure out how it hasn't made you gone crazy yet."

"Magic of darkness?"

"Yes. I used to be filled with dark magic when I was nightmare moon. But it went away due to the elements of harmony, but you aren't creating it. It is being drawn to you from somewhere."

"Than what am I to do?" I asked.

"I shall have to ask one of my advisors to do night court for a time to help you fully understand this." She said.

"Are you sure about that? Aren't you supposed to do it yourself?" I asked unsure of this idea.

"Celestia knows that whenever something comes up one of my advisors takes my place. Same with her except for her own advisors doing it. But there is something familiar about this magic. It's almost as if it used to be my own until it was gotten rid of." She said rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"Maybe it is the same." I said.

"There is a chance. But to be sure we should start training immediately." She said.

"Okay. Shadow go tell the day captain to train the night and day guards today. Tell him I'm going to be very busy today." She nodded as she put back on her helmet and ran out of the room closing the door behind her.

"You trust her with much. Why is that?" Luna asked.

"She reminds me of my horse shadow from my world." I said as I stroked rose's mane.

"That is good." Luna said.

"Yeah. I was thinking of making her the second in command of the eternal nights when I got to sleep on Sundays." I said looking at her.

"That does sound good. You ready to begin?" she asked me. So I picked up rose and I put her back onto the pillow and I covered her up.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Now try and make the magic become useful and make it appear on your right hand." As I nodded I started to concentrate. Right hand, right hand, I felt something, it was growing larger and larger until I opened my eyes and saw that my entire right hand was covered in a pure black aura. "That was earlier than expected. Now try and form something in your right hand. Anything would do." As I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. Give me a sword I thought as I felt a tug and felt something start to form in my hand I heard Luna gasp and when I opened my eyes I was holding a very cool sword. "Only I should be able to summon that sword. Unless it has chosen a new master." Luna said. the swords hilt looked normal besides the arcs on both sides of the hilt that were black and in the middle of the hilt was a crescent moon and the actual blade looked like it was made of silver and the hilt looked like it was made of obsidian. "What do you mean by chosen a new master?" I asked.

"It chooses a master whenever it shows that a new one worthy of its power shows up. When there are two it chooses who is more worthy and it becomes a part of them until it chooses a new master, or death takes the user." She said gravely. Well son of a bitch. And then I felt my left hand twitch. Wait a minute left hand twitch? It shouldn't be able to move? So I put the sword down and I started to unwrap my hand and I stood shocked that I was able to move it. I fucking broke this yesterday. How is it already healed? "My hand was broken yesterday and it's already healed. Why is that?" I asked Luna.

"The darkness magic seems to know that it user was injured and once it awakened it healed your hand it appears." No fucking way! Now that was fucking awesome. Wait a minute. Can I? I thought really hard as I held up my left arm and I felt a familiar tug and when I opened my eyes on my arm was a fucking shield and when I looked at Luna she was amazed. "Your powers are growing faster than expected. You should be able to soon use actual magic. As in teleportation perhaps?" she said. and then I felt something touch my mind like when it did as I was looking through the town and when it went away I walked over to a shadow in the corner and I put my hand up to it and I could feel the shadows flow onto my arm as I felt it engulf my entire body and I felt myself somewhere else and when I looked around I was in an alley. So I can fucking teleport with the shadows. Now that's awesome. As I touched the shadows again I thought of my room and that's where I appeared making Luna jump. "I see no use of magic in that. Could it be that you are somehow manipulating the dark and shadows?" Luna said.

"Well I don't know. I just found out about these today remember." I said walking over. So I than put away the sword and the shield and then the door came crashing open and standing there was a day guard. "A hydra is approaching Canterlot and princess Celestia wants every guard to try and rid it before it reaches here." He said before running off.

"Well duty calls. Gives me a chance to use these things in battle." I said walking over to the shadow and I put my hand onto it and I felt myself somewhere else along with new noises. As I opened my eyes I noticed what was making all the noises. It was so fucking huge and this thing was a hydra so that should have been expected. I than noticed several day and night Pegasus flying around the hydras head and I watched as the hydra gulped down a night guard and then stomp on a few unicorns on the ground and that just mad me mad. And I did something stupid. I charged the hydra. "The night captain has arrived!" I heard a Pegasus yell as I dodged and weaved through guard after guard until I reached the hydra and I started to run up its body somehow and one of its heads tried to eat me but I quickly summoned the sword and I jumped over it and stabbed it straight into the head and its head went wild for a few seconds before it went limp. And I than turned my attention to the other heads. And they turned their attention to me.

**(Please turn on ****Luna "Angel of Darkness" MLP FIM PMV**** for this fight)**

I than jumped off of its body and landed about 50 feet away on the ground and I just stared at it as I summoned my shield and I charged it. As it spewed acid and fire which fucking sucks but I'm glad it didn't hit me as I dodged it left and right. I than noticed that all the guards were running away from it as well. So I jumped again but this time it smacked me into a nearby tree making the tree fall over and I stood back up as soon as I landed. Damn this was good armor. As I stood back up and shook the earth out of my head I was smacked once again into the air and I was batted by all the heads back to each other. Now that's not fucking fair. As I was about to be hit again I quickly righted myself in the air and I summoned the sword and I planted it into its head and then quickly jumped off as it went limp and I started to attack the one next to it. As this one tried to gulp me up in the air my attacks all started to hit its teeth and I broke several large chunks off of it as it reared its head back and I was smacked towards it with its tail and I watched as all three of its last heads all came hurling at me. They were going to fucking try and squish me. And I couldn't fucking evade this as I was in the air. And I couldn't even fucking fly. Just then I felt myself whooshed out of the way of all the heads smashing into each other and I looked to see wind spirit was flying with me in his grasp. "Need some help sir?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Sure can. Watch out!" I yelled as it started to spew acid at us in the air. I than watched as two of the heads started to get hit by magic and when I looked down it was breaker launching spells at the heads and they turned their attention to him as he started to do a run and hit tactic. "Put me down on its back." I yelled to wind as he only nodded as I summoned my shield to protect us from an incoming acid blast. As he dropped me onto its back I charged and sliced off the head of the middle head and I watched it start to bubble. That can't be fucking good. I than watched as two more heads sprouted in its place and they looked at me with rage. "Well shit." I said as I started to run across its back avoiding the acid and fire and that was when I mentally hit myself. You cut off one head of a hydra and then it grows two more. As I dodged left and right I was getting closer and closer towards its heads as I was once again hit but I was sent spiraling off its body as I noticed that the other two heads had turned their attentions towards me. As I crashed through tree after tree I felt my hand touched darkness as I was taken underneath the hydra. That is going to be very useful if I could master it. So I quickly summoned my sword and I stabbed its stomach and started to run towards the left slicing it open as day and night guards started to spill out along with stomach acid and as I reached the end I jumped back onto its back and I started to have at its back when I noticed something that made me angry. I first noticed that the two heads I stabbed had gotten back up. And in between each of their teeth was an eternal guard. I could see that the armor was preventing them from being chomped in half. But I noticed shadow as well and that's what made me snap. "TIME TO FUCKING DIE!" I yelled as I ran straight up its back towards the heads and I could see the tears in all of their eyes knowing that as soon as the armor gave out, they would all be dead. And seeing the tears only fueled my anger. I could feel the darkness start flowing through me into the sword and shield as they appeared and then I felt something on my back and I was suddenly in the air. As I looked behind me I was shocked. Behind me I had sprouted wings… wings made of darkness and shadows. So I quickly looked back at the hydra and I could see that their armor was about to break so I quickly flew so fast at the hydras heads that it didn't have the time to react as I sliced off each and every head not caring about the consequences as each head fell onto the ground and they got out of between its teeth and as I reached the end I was now staring at a twelve headed hydra. And it was pissed. But not as pissed at me for what it almost did. As I flew straight at it once again now 4 of its heads were spewing a continues stream of acid at me and I put my shield in front of me as I plowed straight towards it. The shield was preventing the acid from reaching me as I grew closer and closer and I went straight into one of its open mouths and was still going down its throat at high speed as I broke out of its neck and into the actual body and I plowed into its heart and out the other end and then I had my way with the rest of its organs slicing them all into piece after piece and cutting all of its veins and I felt the darkness take me again as I now stood under a tree watching it fall onto the ground dead.

**(I tried to make it long enough for the music to end at the end. Let me know if any of you know any good fight scene music because I'm going to need one soon)**

As I walked towards the group of cheering guards I noticed that the wings didn't go away so I ran into a shadow quickly and was in my room once more where lune was watching rose petal. "I'm back." I said walking over.

"We saw everything that happened through your eyes. We could even feel the dark magic from where you were." She said almost crying.

"I'm alright Luna, just seeing my friends in that things teeth just set me off. But now I have these." I said opening the new wings I had and she gasped. "You are already close to the final wall of this magic. You are growing far too fast for this magic." Luna said worried.

"Well I can't control it that well Luna. But I think it might be because of my anger and fear that I felt for my friends in danger." I said walking over to check on rose. "How has she been?"

"She woke up earlier asking if you were here but she fell back asleep when I told her you weren't here. I think she thinks of you as her new father." Luna said giggling a little.

"Well it would be good for her but I don't think I'm ready to be a father." I said sighing.

"Of course you're ready. You care for every living being that isn't a monster. You got my sister for me when I was crying, you calmed down rose, and you protect the weak." She said.

"Well alright. But what am I going to do while I'm on duty or training the guards?" I asked.

"You could leave her with my sister. They have become attached to each other like she already has to me." She said smiling.

"Alright than. But I must ask you something. I heard you mutter something about a group. May I ask what group?" as I asked that she tensed up before sighing.

"Not even my sister knows of the group but I suppose I should tell you. Every Sunday night is a night with no night court I go out and I collect the homeless fillies and colts and I bring them all to one area so I can be with them. They are like my very own foals." She said almost crying. "And to believe that they were left at an orphanage, throne out of their own home by their own family." Now she started to cry and she started to cry into my armors shoulder.

"It's okay its okay. If need be I would adopt them all and build them a place to stay here in Canterlot if I have to, to keep you happy." And with that she started to hug me. Rather tightly. After a few minutes I heard a voice.

"Is that you?" I heard a familiar cute voice say. As I turned my head I noticed that rose petal had awoke and was rubbing her eyes. Must have woken up from Luna's crying. "I'm here little one." I said walking over and I picked her up in my armored arms. "So Luna is that a yes?" I asked smiling at her and she wiped away her tears and nodded with a smile.

"Guess what little one?" I asked tickling her stomach a little.

"What?" she asked rather curious?

"Guess who's your new family?" I asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm your new family." I said.

"You my new daddy?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Yes I am little one." With that I smiled and her eyes got wide as she started to hug my neck which surprised me. After a few minutes she let go and giggled as I started to tickle her again when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said and in walked Celestia and as soon as she saw my wings she stood there in shock.

"I know what you are looking at Celestia." I said as I set rose down and I took off my armor and put it onto a armor stand in the room and then I walked back over and started to play with rose a little.

"How did you get wings?" Celestia asked snapping out of her trance.

"Well due to a certain magic Luna had found within me before I went and fought the hydra." I said taking my eyes away from rose and looking at her.

"What kind of magic?" she asked.

"darkness." And as I said that I was blasted off of the bed. "DADDY!" I heard rose yell as I shook my head and stood back up.

"Sister why did you do that? He can control this magic." I heard Luna snap at her sister.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a little anger in her tone.

"Luke show her." And with that I nodded and I brought out my hand and summoned the sword causing Celestia to gasp.

"The sword has chosen a new master." I heard her mutter.

"Yes it has princess. I forgive you for blasting me for you didn't know. But please if you are going to do it again don't do it in front of rose." I said putting the sword away and walking back over and started to comfort rose.

"She yelled daddy when I blasted you. Why is that?" Celestia asked.

"Because I adopted her as my new foal." I said nuzzling rose's belly causing her to laugh. I than noticed Celestia putting a smile on her face.

"Celestia I have a question." I said as I sat back down on the bed facing her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"May I take the night off to go do some business?"

"Can I come?" I heard rose ask.

"No little one. You need your sleep." I said.

"You may if I can ask why."

"I'm going to find out what's scaring all the fillies and colts in the towns." I said.

"Well than you may want to leave soon. You were fighting the hydra for the entire day. It is time to raise the moon and lower the sun Luna." She said as she and Luna walked over to the window and I watched their horns light up and I watched as the sun lowered and the moon rise until it was in the sky. "Is there a cloak I can use?" I asked as they finished.

"Luke try and create one from your magic." Luna said.

"Okay I'll try." I closed my eyes and started to concentrate once again. a cloak to hide my wings and my face I thought, for a few seconds I got nothing until I felt a tug and when I opened my eyes they were looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Your hood is using darkness to mask your face. Nopony will be able to see your face unless you take off you hood." Luna said surprised.

"Then why are you surprised?" I asked.

"Because not even I could do that even when I was nightmare moon." With that I gasped a little.

"Does this mean I'm stronger than your dark side?" I asked sitting on the bed not believing it.

"It would appear so. Luna you will need to start night court. Luke if need be do you want me to watch over rose?" Celestia asked.

"That would be good. Thank you princess." I said bowing my head a little.

"No need to bow or call me princess. We are all friends here." She said.

"Then thank you Celestia." I said as I put my hand into the shadows and I appeared outside on the castle in an alley. I than heard a scream come from a nearby house and I quickly ran to it and knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by a stallion. "Where's the foal?" I asked and he pointed towards the stair behind him and I quickly walked up the stairs and I opened the door and I entered the room to see a filly writhing and squirming and screaming every so often on her little bed. I than walked up and put my hand onto her head and I prayed this would work as I put magic into her head and when I reopened my eyes I was in a void of darkness. "Guess this is a place to start." I said as I started to walk around in the void. I than heard some evil laughter and I was suddenly in a town and when I looked down the street I saw the same filly that was on the bed running away from something so I took off my hood and when she saw me she ran and got behind me. "_WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE ONE? YOUR FEAR IS TASTY!" _I heard as a loud shadow appeared on the street. "Be gone beast of nightmares!" I yelled as I summoned my sword.

"_What are you doing in this one's dreams dark one?"_ it asked.

"I'm here to destroy whatever is making all the fillies and colts fear Princess Luna. It wasn't her. It was always you weren't it!" I yelled.

"_Yes it was me. But I am not the only one. There will always be others as there are always nightmares. There can be no dreams without nightmares1"_

"Than why are you doing it to foals? Why not adults?" I asked.

"_Because they are easier to scare. Plus I'm only a minor. I can only feed off of foals until I become strong enough to become a major. And then strong enough to become an actual being!"_

"Not happening!" I yelled.

"_Then die!"_ as it charged me I picked up the filly and I spread my wings and flew the filly far away from the beast and I put her down. "You need to learn to face your fears little one. You face your fears and they will never bother you again." I told her as I was sent flying through some buildings. Guess when I go into a dream it's like I'm really there. Which means I might be able to actually die in here. Well that fucking sucks. And when I looked up all I saw were pure white teeth coming at me.


	6. Chapter 6

As I watched the beast come at me with its teeth close to my face I quickly rolled out of the way causing its face to slam into the wall behind me. "That's got to hurt." I said as it shook its head and came charging back at me. "Well fuck me." I said as it sent me once again crashing through several buildings and back to where the filly was. "I can't wound it. That means the only way is to…" as I looked at the filly shaking in fear I quickly got up and ran over. "You need to face your fears to get rid of this thing. What are you so afraid of?" I asked as I reached the filly.

"I'm… I'm… afraid of not being good enough in my family." She said.

"Then you need to face your fears and show your family that you are who you are. Think of something that made them proud of you." I said as I was sent flying into the air by the beast.

"When I was born they were very proud of me." I was then sent flying into the ground and I could hear several bones crack and pain go through my body.

"Then think of that whenever you think that you aren't good enough." I said as I stood up only to be knocked to the side. But I then noticed not with as much power as it has done before. "It's working little one. Think of something else!" I yelled as I was kicked once again into the air. This was getting old. And then I felt it get weaker and weaker until I saw it was getting smaller and smaller. "Now think of the thing that your parents are most proud of you for!" I yelled and I watched as the beast disappeared and I walked over to the filly. "You know you actually saved my life little one. So you now know what to do whenever you feel afraid of something?" I asked walking over and crouching next to her.

"Think of something that doesn't make me afraid?" she said. Now this was too cute.

"That would be a good idea little one. But for now I must be off." And with that I nuzzled her and then I was back in my own body as I fell onto the ground from all the pain my body was now in and in rushed the stallion at the door. "She should be alright now. I will return in a couple nights to check up on her." I said standing up and starting to walk past the stallion.

"Thank… thank you. What do we call you?" he asked. To be honest I think I have a name.

"The angel of darkness." And with that I touched the shadows and teleported back outside into the alleys and I sat down putting my entire body into pain. Whatever that thing was it fucked. Me. Up. I think at least 5 of my ribs were broken and it was hard to move my left leg so I'm guessing it was sprained. So this time I started to concentrate with my magic to try and heal myself. Come one, heal, heal, heal, why wasn't it working? Can darkness magic only be used for destruction? If so that fucking sucks. I need to be ready for the next nightmare and I was too injured just from fighting a minor, a fucking major would fuck me up even worse. Also note to self: ask Luna to teach me to how to fly. Cause if I can get used to these wings it will be a lot more fun at night. As I tried to stand up I struggled against the pressure that was put onto my leg but I had to fight through it. Just than another scream rang out. That's my queue. As I ran between building after building fighting against the pain flaring all out my body as I finally reached the house of the screaming and I knocked on it. After a few minutes there was a mare and a stallion at the door wondering who was at the door at this hour. "Where's the screaming foal?" I asked. They just stood there in shock when I heard the foal scream again. "Move!" I said and as they complied I ran straight to where the foal was screaming and it was not one but two of them. A filly and a colt were writhing in agony and fear so I quickly put my hand onto their heads and I felt myself enter their dream world. I looked around and saw that it was happening in a what seemed to be an abandoned town. As I started to walk around searching for the beasts and the foals the place only seemed to get creepier and creepier. Even though this was a dream it was getting very creepy, and it got creepier when a couple screams rang out. So I quickly summoned the sword and I started to charge over to where the screaming was coming from when I was slammed into the wall and held there. As I clenched my eyes in pain I than opened them to see another one of those shadow beast giving me a strange look. _"So you're the one that has destroyed one of my brothers? How pitiful!"_ as it said that I felt myself get punched through the wall until my slammed into the one behind it and I slid onto the ground? That's a few more broken ribs that are going to hurt for a while. "Why? Why are you torturing young foals?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

"_We are gaining power… we need power… power is the key…"_

"What do you mean by power is the key?" I asked as it continued to get closer and closer to me.

"_Power… is needed to revive all of our masters… we need power so we can serve once more…"_ it said as it stopped a few feet away from me.

"Once more?" I said.

"_Our masters were forming under the shadows of the purifiers. Until they used their power and wiped away all of their progress. But now they are forming to the point where they can no longer be stopped. On the darkest night of all time they will be reborn as the opposites of the purifiers!"_ and with that it charged me as I held up the sword to try and deflect its attack but how in the world am I going to see its attack? I can't even see its fucking body! And with that I was slashed in my right side sending me flying through a wall to the left and then another as I started to tumble onto the ground. Note to self: figure out a way to kill these fuckers. I then spotted two shaking bodies holding each other about 20 feet away from me. They are the only ones that can get rid of these things. You know what they are made of fear and darkness. Instead of things I'm going to call them the Nightmares. As I sped towards the two foals the Nightmare jumped in-between me and the foals. "Why are you trying to revive them? When you are surely strong enough to be your own masters!" I yelled as I stopped running.

"_Because when the masters are revived we will be greatly rewarded for helping speed up their reforming and we will all become gods!"_ and with that it charged me. As I dodged a attack that was going to hit my head I knew I was going to need to yell and most likely die but it was a risk I was going to have to take. "Little ones!" I yelled and they looked at me. "You must learn to face your fears! Your fears are what keeps it here! The more fear you have the scarier it's going to be! What are your fears!" I asked. At the end of every one of those sentences I dodged another attack from the beast.

"We are afraid… of mommy and daddy leaving us!" the colt yelled crying a little. And with that the Nightmare got bigger. Son of a – I didn't even get to finish that thought as it sent me flying through a dream tree and then crashing into the ground. Wait a minute. Dream! I can use my imagination to fight these things. All I got to do it imagine it! Your advantage is up motherfucker! And with that I stood up and started to think. Think about it becoming solid so I can hit it. _"Whatever you are doing puny creature it will not work! For we are all powerful! We are all immortal!"_ block it out, concentrate. And then I felt a slight tug on my mind and as I opened my eyes I could actually see the Nightmare. Let's just say that it resembles much like a werewolf except it was made of darkness and shadows and its entire eyes were red, red as blood. "You just lost your advantage Nightmare!" I yelled as I summoned the sword and summoned the shield and I charged. As it looked at its body I could tell it was starting to laugh. _"I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN ENOUGH POWER!"_ it yelled as it just smacked me off to the side. _"I AM FINALLY A MAJOR NIGHTMARE!"_ well son. Of. A. bitch. As it charged me with teeth showing and mouth open to chomp me in half if I hadn't rolled to the left out of its way and I started to run towards the foals and I stopped in front of the crying couple. "Think of the time that your parents were always there for you no matter what. Think about all they have done for you." Before I could even start another sentence I was smashed into the ground causing me to get a major Spike of pain in my head area as I than felt myself getting dragged. _"it is time… for me to FEAST!" _as it said that I felt myself get thrown into the air and when I reopened my eyes I was hurtling towards the Nightmare with its mouth wide open ready to chomp me out of the sky. "You must think of times little ones or else this Nightmare will never leave you alone!" I yelled summoning the shield and planting it between its teeth before it could chomp down on me. "Think of times they made you happy when you were sad! Think of times when they made you laugh when you were crying! Think!" as soon as I finished that I lept off of the shield just as the Nightmare chomped it and then stared at me with rage. I than noticed it slowly getting smaller and smaller but it didn't seem to notice it. "That's it little ones! Keep it up!" I yelled as I charged the beast trying to keep it from noticing itself getting smaller and smaller. As I dodged and weaved its attacked I was able to slide underneath its legs causing it to hit itself where no man should ever get hit. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" that's got to hurt. And as I thought that it quickly turned around and started to smack me around. It was now to fast even with its power draining it was now going too fast for me to retaliate. As it smacked me left and right keeping me off of the ground I was then kicked straight into the air and then I was kicked from above sending me crashing like a meteor hitting the ground at a high velocity as it created a shockwave and a massive crater where I crashed and when I slowly opened my eyes it was coming straight at me. Whelp. This is the end of me. At least I tried. That's all that matters right? But as I watched it gets closer and closer I felt a feeling. A feeling to never give up even if the end is inevitable. A feeling…

Thump…

Thump..

Thump.

TO NEVER QUIT! As it was about to hit me I teleported above it and then I grabbed its legs and threw it into the air and then I teleported beside it and started to lay multiple hits to the gut before a uppercut and then a punch to the gut and then a downward punch and I watched as it went hurtling down towards the ground with a loud crash and I than started to fall straight at it as I gained speed from my decent I summoned the sword and pointed it straight at the Nightmare as I started to spin creating like a blender of doom thing or something and I stabbed it through the gut and I watched it get a look of pain and agony on its face as I just smirked and I twisted the sword and it disappeared. I finally killed it… now that was fucking awesome. At least now I can teleport without the use of shadows but using the shadows would be very useful. Luna did say that every user of magic has a limited supply of magic that they can use inside of them and I used a ton of it just to enter the foal's minds both of the times. As I walked out of the crater I walked over to see that the foals were looking at me with amazement. "You see what happens when you think about something good and make the fears go away?" I asked taking off my helmet and crouching next to them. As they nodded I just smiled at their cuteness as I stood back up.

"I will return in a couple days to check up on you both to see if those monsters have been scaring you all right?" I asked as they nodded once again. "Good. Now I must be leaving little ones. I hope we can meet in real life soon." I said as I smiled and I opened my real eyes and saw proud looks on both the mare and the stallion in the room. "What?" I asked.

"when you touched their heads a strange miss appeared and it showed us what was happening in their minds… we never knew that they would be afraid of us leaving them... we love them to death." The mare said crying a little but also smiling.

"All this time they were afraid and we weren't there for them." The stallion said sighing.

"Well than pay special attention to them when they wake up. For now I must be going cause I have wounds that need to heal. I will return in a few days to check up on for foals. Good day." As I walked over and started to touch the shadows I felt a hoof go onto my shoulder. "What are you called?" the stallion asked and I only just smirked. "Angel of darkness." And as I found myself back in the castle in my room I walked over and took off all of my armor off, with every piece that came off pain went flaring through my entire body, as I took off the chest piece and then the helmet I looked at myself. My entire body, except for the head, was covered in purple bruises. If I'm going to be the Nightmare slayer I need to train every single day. But tomorrow is the day I must sleep for the entire day. Also… what did that Nightmare mean by the purifiers? I will have to look into this in the castles library. But today I need to take care of rose and learn some more things from Luna about the magic. With that thought I just smiled. And just think not long ago I was first brought to Equestria and now look at me. I'm a trainer of the guards, captain of the night and eternal guards, angel of darkness, and my most proudest achievement, adopting rose as my daughter. As I stood back up despite the pain I was in I put back on my armor and walked straight to Celestia's room and when I opened the door I found her talking to rose. "Guess who's back?" I said walking through the door and was than tackled to the ground by rose as she and I both laughed and I noticed Celestia smiling. "Celestia… we got a small problem." I said in a serious tone as rose got off of me and I walked over.

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"Luna is not the one causing the foals to be scared at night. I personally fought two of them and almost died." I said as she gasped.

"And what are these things?" she asked starting to get serious.

"I'm going to call them Nightmares. They feed off the fears and pain coming from either a foal or an adult pony. The ones I fought were both eating foals' fears. And there are 3 stages to them I think. There is minor, than major, and then whole. I have fought the minors cause they are only allowed to feed off a foals fears. But in the middle of the last battle the minor evolved into a major and I almost died. But I didn't leave unscathed. I may have a few broken ribs." As I said that I felt all of the pain go away as I than looked at Celestia who had her horn pointed at me. "That should heal you. But what more can you tell me?" she asked.

"Nothing more. I will have to go out every single night almost. Tomorrow I got to day my weekly slumber for the entire day. When that comes I need you to keep a close eye on Luna." I said putting my hand onto her shoulder. As she looked at me for a few seconds before she sighed. "I will give you that promise Luke. Just know that Luna cares for you. Speaking of Luna it's time to rise the Sun." she said walking away so I turned to look at rose. "Question rose. Do you have school today?" I asked.

"Yes daddy. Are you going to take me to school?" she asked. I must say whenever she is asking a question it is just too cute.

"Yes I am dear. You ready to go?" I asked and she put her head down. This can't be good.

"All of my school stuff is back at the house." She said. Son of a bitch… really.

"You sure you want to get your school stuff?" I asked crouching down next to her. As she nodded a little bit I sighed before I picked her up and walked over to the shadows in the corner of the room. Hopefully this works if I have a filly with me. As I touched my hand onto the shadows they immediately started to cover us both before we were in the alley of where I found her dead parents. As I started to follow her I was worried for her mind. Seeing her old house might cause wounds that were just closed to be reopening. As continued to follow her we eventually reached a house with a broken in half door. As she went in through the door underneath I pushed open the half of the door that was higher up and I walked in. everything was either broken or utterly destroyed. As I saw her walk up stairs I looked around the house for anything that I might need to take for her. I found several child books so I decided to look around and I eventually found a bag and I put all of the books that were good for her in and I looked around until I saw that she was coming down with 2 foal sized saddle bags filled with her school supplies. "Wait right here for a moment rose. I'm going upstairs to look for something." As she nodded I quickly walked up the stairs and looked around until I finally found her room. And it was pink… why does it always have to be pink. As I found started to bag anything she might need I had to find and I did find another bag and finished putting the stuff into it. As I walked back down the stairs she was staring at a picture of her and her parents and she was crying. Poor kid. "You ready to go?" I asked and she nodded as she walked towards the door and I quickly bagged the picture and followed her. That was when I realized something.

"We didn't have any breakfast. Before heading to school want to go get breakfast at the castle?" I asked and that lit her face up a little bit just as I was hoping for. As I picked her up and tickled her quickly as she laughed I put my hand into the shadows and we arrived back in my room. As I laid her down and then put the bags onto the bed I took off my armor but left on the cloak and we both went to the kitchen and I grabbed her a carrot while I grabbed an apple. As we ate on the way back to the room I found it her walk a little cute. It was too cute for me to even describe it. As we finished eating and arrived back to the room I figured we had a few minutes before we should get going so I needed to ask her. "Rose is you sure you're okay?" I asked and she just put her head down and I knew I struck a nerve when she started to cry and she quickly ran over and started to hug my leg. She was there for a few minutes before I picked her up and started to cradle her a little before she finally started to calm down. "There is no need to worry anymore rose. Remember, you are now my daughter and I am your dad. I will try to always be there for your problems unless it's something that only mares need to know." The last part she giggled at. "Okay. Now get your saddle bags on and I'll take us to school." As she complied I realized that she was an obedient foal. And that is never a good sign if someone other than the people you knew came to get you. As she walked back over to me I put back on my armor and we started our way towards the school. "So what are you learning about rose?" I asked.

"We are learning about different kinds of magic!" she said very excited. Now that's good to hear. When a kid is excited for anything about school it means that she's having a good time. As I continued to go through my thoughts we finally reached the school as the bell rang. "Rose I need you to ask your teacher to come out here for a moment." As she nodded and went inside it was only a few seconds later that a unicorn walked out. "Are you who I need to talk to about rose?" I asked and she nodded.

"What do you need?"

"It's not what I need. It's for what you need to hear. Roses parents died yesterday." With that a gasp.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Her house was robbed with the parents still inside. It happened as soon as she left to come to school. I caught the stallions responsible. But… not in time."

"We'll all that matters is-"

"DADDY!" as I rushed into the building I was filled with rage by what I saw. 4 colts were cornering rose and then one of them lifted her with his magic. "Your daddy is dead, no one is going to be able to look after you. So I think it's time we finally get rid of the class's weak link." The colt said smiling.

"PUT ROSE DOWN!" I yelled and they all turned to look at me.

"What are you? You look like a hairless ape in a suit of armor?" the colt holding rose said.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN!" they didn't move an inch. "and what are you going to do about it?" he said smiling as I just suddenly appeared in front of him and lifted him into the air with him squirming. "BECAUSE I WILL PERSONNALY COME TO YOUR VERY OWN HOMW, KILL YOUR FAMILY, THROW YOU ONTO THE STREETS, AND THAN SPIT ON YOU EVERY TIME I PASS BY YOU!" with that outburst all of the foals and fillies started to back up as I dropped him onto the ground and I quickly ran over to roses side and started to comfort her. "Shhhh, it's okay now, I'm here, shhhh." As she slowly started to calm down I kept on taking angry looks at the colt as he was in the corner trying to stay away from me. As soon as she calmed down I took one last look before I walked to the door. "I'll be back to pick you up sweetie." I said as I passed by a shocked teacher. "Sorry about that outburst." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's quite alright. Where are you staying so I know who to go to?" she asked.

"I'm the eternal guard and night guard captain. Just come to the castle and ask for me and I will come straight away." I said as I started to head back towards the castle. Actually I just put my hand into the shadows and went into my room and took off my armor and started to look around for the other captain when I finally found him in the courtyard yelling at the guards to do simple commands. "FALL IN!" I yelled surprising the captain but all the guards did as they were told and got into line. "Gheeze I'm back after a day and I come back to you all slouching. 10 LAPS!" as all the guards started to run without question I got a weird look from the captain. "10 laps around what?" he asked.

"The castle."

"The castle!"

"Did you see how obedient they were due to the training? Also where are the eternal guards?" I asked.

"I think they are in the arena. They won't listen to me though." He said.

"That's because I'm their captain and the one that started it." I said as he had his mouth gaped at me. As I entered the arena I found them all hard at work fighting each other to train since I wasn't there. I watched as shadow dodged a magic attack from breaker and was almost sent into the ground but she teleported behind him and instead put him into the ground. As I continued to watch I could tell my decision was perfect to make her second in command as I watched them all take a break. So I decided to try something with my powers. As I tried and succeeded I watched as the shadows behind them stood on the wall unmoving whenever they moved and it was wind that noticed it first. I than willed the shadows and they all stepped out of the wall and then attacked them. I watched as one by one they all fell until there was only one of the shadow ponies left. And it was shadows. And by far the toughest one to beat. As they continued and continued they couldn't seem to even land a single hit and then they were all sent back flying into the wall so I decided to finally intervene. As I appeared behind the shadow I than kicked it into the air before I jumped up and summoned my sword and started to do a sideways blender, slicing it to pieces. As I fell back onto the ground they all looked at me like I was crazy. "HONEY! I'm HOME!"


	7. Chapter 7

We trained until it was time for me to go pick up rose and shadow decided to come with me to pick her up. "So I heard you really did adopt her." She said snickering.

"Yeah so what?" I asked as we walked towards the school.

"I was just saying that it was good of you to adopt her. But I also heard about what happened earlier today at the school."

"Yeah about that?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"What else happened?"

"Well let's just say I might of angered who ever that colts father is after I yelled at him." I said. Son of a bitch that's not good. In front of the building were some day guards. "Looks like I'm in trouble." I said to shadow as we reached them but then I heard yelling inside. "There is no way she can continue at this school without the fees required every week!"

"But she needs to learn why can't you understand that!"

"Because I was the one that bought this school and made sure it stayed open. Now either get rid of her or else the school will be shut down!" I then opened the door to find the same colt from before smiling at who I thought was his father. "Now what's going on here?" I asked surprising them. Just than rose ran over crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked but she continued to cry.

"She's crying because she is about to be thrown out of this school…" the teacher said.

"WHAT!" I yelled making them jump.

"She has no more family which means no more means to pay the weekly fees to stay. Plus thanks to my son telling me about what happened earlier that just helps kick her out." The stallion said.

"And what if I'm her family?" I said standing up.

"You couldn't be family. You would have to go through the princess Celestia first and-"

"It's already been done."

"Excuse me?"

"I have already talked to both Celestia and Luna and they are happy that I adopted her after the incident."

"But this is absurd. You aren't even a pony." And with that he was now against the wall with the sword to his throat. "You got a problem with that?" I asked as he nodded no and I let him drop.

"Sweetie get your things. I know somepony who would be happy to teach you magic." I said as she quickly ran over and started packing her supplies. "Who would these somepony's be?" the teacher asked.

"Why the princesses themselves. They owe me after I defeated a hydra on its way here." I said as she stared at me wide mouthed.

"For attacking a noble I challenge you to a duel in the streets." The stallion said as he got back up and his colt smiled an evil grin.

"Do you actually have a death wish?" I said walking over to rose.

"I think you are not as good as you or they say." And with that I stopped.

"I accept that." I said darkly.

"Daddy no!" rose cried out.

"Don't worry sweetie, daddy will be alright." I said as we stepped out into the street.

"Nice knowing you." A guard told the stallion. As I got into position and he did on the other I took off my armor and shadow took it for me. "Anything goes!" he yelled.

"I'm okay with that." I said getting into a fighting stance. As we just stared at each other for a few minutes he then charged me as I used my magic to summon the shield and hit him directly in the face with it sending him twirling. "That isn't fair." I heard his colt yell.

"I would suggest shutting up your father said anything goes." I said as I charged putting away the shield. As he stopped twirling I swept his feet out from under him and then roundhouse kicked him into the air and I jumped after him and I laid several hits to his gut before I did a left and a right hook to his head before I did a uppercut sending him farther into the air and then I used my magic to teleport above him and then I sent us both flying towards the ground. A second before we hit the ground I saw him teleport above me and instead of him taking the impact I did and I was his cushion. That was when noticed his hat had come off. He's a fucking unicorn. This might be a little more interesting than I thought. As he fired several magic bolts at me I once again summoned my shield but I felt it pulled out of my grasp somehow when I saw that he now had it in his mouth. But that was when the shield dissolved and started to spread all around his body. So it looks like only I can use the shield and sword. I watched as soon as the darkness disappeared I saw that he was now on the ground. Or maybe it wasn't going to be interesting. As I walked over and checked on him he was still breathing but he was squirming about something. "Take him to the hospital I told the day guards. As they hoisted him onto one of their backs and ran off the colt followed them. I than walked over and picked up ruby. "Ready to go home sweetie?" I asked and she nodded. As shadow rejoined me still with my armor on her back I put rose down and I took it off of her back and I put rose there. "She really likes you." I said as rose started to play with the armors mane on her armor.

"I think it's only because of the mane." She said giggling.

"I don't think so. She just fell asleep on your back." As she looked back to confirm what I just said she just smiled as we entered the castle and before anything I dropped off the armor and shadow decided to stay in the room with rose to keep her company while I searched for Celestia. And of course I found her in the throne room. "Hello Luke." She said as I walked in.

"Evening Celestia. Can I ask a favor?" I asked.

"Depends on what the favor is about?" she said.

"Rose was just kicked out of the unicorn school today." She gasped. "All because since she had no family left to pay the weekly fees. So I am asking if you might be able to teach her under your wing?" I asked going on one need.

"She may. I feel horrible about what just happened." She said.

"It wasn't your fault princess. It was a nobles fault for buying the school and forced weekly payments."

"Then I will find this noble at once."

"No need princess. He has already been takin care of for challenging me to a duel." With that she calmed down a little.

"Also princess remember that tomorrow is when I must sleep for the entire day. Just letting you know. Now I must go check on rose." As I left the throne room I put a smile on my face. Rose was going to be in good hands- err I mean hooves. As I continued to walk through the halls I was thinking about tonight. If I am able to I might be able to get the others to join me in fighting those things. But that all depends on if I can do it or not. As I entered the room I found that shadow had fallen asleep. That's right… her day is on Saturdays but she still decided to train today. I even found that rose had decided to snuggle up with her mane and that made me laugh a little. Well now might a good time to practice some magic before its time for me to go out again. "Come on Luke, think of armor." And with that pure black armor appeared onto my body and I looked at myself in the mirror. I could tell it was built of fear and darkness because my helmet was kept on changing into something scarier and scarier. Just like in one of my favorite books of Percy Jackson. Actually I think only my helmet was made of fear while the rest looked like it was made from shadows. This is going to be useful if I'm ever in a situation without my armor. So I quickly dispersed it and I went looking for the others. And I found them all eating dinner with some night guards. "Have you heard about the angel of darkness last night?" one of the night guards said making me freeze in my spot.

"We heard. He is now a hero to filly's and foals everywhere. Who thinks he's going to do it again tonight?" breaker asked.

"Well I for one do not care as long as he's saving the foals he's okay in my book." Wind said finishing up his dinner.

"Hey I will need your help with something tonight." I told them.

"With what sir?" a night guard asked.

"With helping the foals. After dinner I want you all to report to the courtyard. And you I ask that you tell Luna to meet us there as well. And make sure you are all in armor!" I said as they dashed off. As I made my way to the courtyard after I grabbed my armor and as I made it about 25 night guards were there along with Luna and the others. "Luke why did you ask us to come here?" Luna asked.

"Because of this." I said as I filled my hand with magic and I pounded my hand into the ground… and we were all now in the dream world. "We are going to stop the things scaring the foals once and for all. I want all of you to search this area for any foal you find and bring them all here to Luna. Luna I need you to put a shield up here for the foals to have safety in."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I thought you would know since you are also the princess of dreams."

"We are in a dream!" she almost yelled.

"Yes we are. All of the foal's dreams combined into one. That took quite a bit of magic from me. Now go." Before they could move there were voices.

"_So the angel of darkness has returned… we have no more need of you human. You killing those minors gave us enough power to make our masters have full power."_

"Leave the foals out of this than!" I yelled as I started to heard whispers.

"The captain is the angel of darkness."

"Is that even true?"

"Dude we all saw the wings when we were fighting the hydra."

"_The foals are still needed… all of our master's revivals need a sacrifice."_

"Then you will all fucking die!" I yelled and immediately like an army of Nightmares appeared and surrounded us. "I WANT ALL THE Pegasus TO SEARCH FOR THE FOALS. ALL UNICORNS HOLD THEM BACK WITH MAGIC AND TRY NOT TO GET TO CLOSE AND ALL EARTH PONIES PROTECT Luna AND EVERY FOAL THAT IS BROUGHT BACK. NOW. ETERNAL GUARDS! ATTACK!" as we all charged they all charged us. I slide kicked the first one into the air and then sliced him apart with my sword as I was knocked into shadow from a slash. As we stood back to back they all surrounded us. "I would suggest roundabout." She said as she jumped into the air and I grabbed her legs and started to spin around and she shot off a rapid fire of magic bolts at all of them and as soon as I let her go she teleported away and I teleported above a large group of nightmares and I created a shockwave where I landed sending them all flying. I then noticed that Pegasus started to return each one with either one or two foals and put them in with Princess Luna. "ETERNAL GUARDS SHADOW GAMES!" I yelled and I saw both breaker and shadow start to create shadow ponies of all the night guards and themselves and they all attacked the Nightmares. As I pushed away several minors with my shield and I sliced the middle one in half I was knocked backwards into a tree and it came crashing down on top of me. As I struggled to get out from under it there was more pressure and I could feel it getting heavier and heavier on me when I finally looked up to find a major staring at me. _"You have lost human. We shall soon break through your princesses barrier and take the foals."_ As I looked towards where Luna was I saw a large shield made of Blue magic and I could tell Luna was having a hard time keeping it up from them pounding it. _"Once we have the foals we get to have a feast of your friends and defile. Maybe starting with your little one in the shield?"_ and with that I stopped struggling and stared it in the face. And then I got angry.

**Luna's POV**

I can't hold the shield forever. Luke and his guards have all been defeated along with the Pegasus and half of the earth guards. Whatever these things are they are not normal to this world. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" I heard Luke yell. As I looked to where it came from there was a very large beam of white hitting where it came from and I watched in amazement as the largest one of them went flying out of it and dissolved in the air. As they stopped the pounding and looked towards the beam it started to grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared showing Luke… in white armor with a white sword and shield. What magic is this? None that I have ever seen. "YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT? THAN COME AND GET IT!" he yelled as he charged them all and they all charged him. He slashed and hacked them all with so much skill that it shouldn't be possible… until he was grabbed from behind.

**Luke's POV**

It was hard for my brain to process what was happening. It was like my body was on auto pilot but my brain was shut down but I could still see what was happening. I was slashing and hacking all the Nightmares with a new weapon, shield, and armor that appeared on my body as I got mad. But I was then grabbed from behind and I could feel myself take control of my body again… so I decided to have some fun. As I back head butted the Nightmare and it dropped me I took the sword and cut its legs out from under it and then I quickly stabbed its head as it hit the ground. "LIGHT NOVA BLAST!" I yelled. Wait what? As I noticed the surroundings get brighter and brighter there was a huge flash of light and then when it disappeared all but one of the Nightmares and I walked slowly towards it. _"You may of defeated us but our masters are all reformed. As soon as the purifiers are used they will be reborn into the world. And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"_ and with that I curb stomped his head into the ground and he vanished. As I watched the shield go down I noticed that the light had faded away from my armor but the weapon and shield remained as I saw rose run over and tackle me to the ground her giggling with glee as Luna walked over. "I have never seen such power. When we wake up we must see my sister about this." Luna said and I just nodded.

"Okay everybody we are done here. Now just think home." And with that I opened my eyes and we were back in the courtyard I saw that except one of the night guards were getting up. Wait that isn't a night guard. Its shadow. As I quickly ran over and checked on her she was all cut up and filled with bruises. "Luna!" I yelled and she ran over and started to do magic on her. "She is hurt badly Luke. We need a hospital."

"She?"

"You mean we always had a mare in the ranks?"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I yelled and I picked her up and we started to run towards the hospital.

Ever since I made it to the hospital I never left her side as they worked on her for hours. I was now sitting in her room just watching her when the door opened and when I looked it was Luna, Celestia, and rose. "So the young mare is hurt?" Celestia asked. "What happened?"

"Luna please explain it…" for over 30 minutes she told her sister and she listened to every minute of it until she got to the part about the light weapons. "Weapons of light?"

"Yeah. They appeared after one of them threatened to… defile rose." And with that they both gasped but rose looked at me confused.

"What does defile mean?" she asked.

"You'll know when you are older sweetie."

"okay." She said as she jumped onto my lap and fell asleep.

"Can I check something?" Celestia asked.

"sure." I felt something in my mind but when it went away she gasped.

"You have dark… and light magic inside of you."

"Well that sounds about… WHAT!" I almost yelled.

"We will need to run some test on you to see how you got this magic. My sister has already told me everything about the dark magic in you."

"Well you think you could train me? You can study what I can do at the same time." I said petting rose as she moved around to be comfortable but then she fell back asleep. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost morning. Why?" Luna asked.

"Okay than if you see me slouch over soon it means my body has fallen asleep from being awake for quite a while." And just after I said that I felt my body shut down and I slouched over falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in my room. How the hell did I get here? Just then I noticed a familiar red mane and tail on my belly and when I looked down at my belly and I saw rose sleeping soundly on my stomach. I must say I made the right decision by adopting her. She was an obedient filly, always try's her best, and she is downright cute. As I continued to watch her sleep she was making very cute noises as she breathed out and it made me snicker every single time she did. That was when I heard the door open I saw Luna walking in and she jumped a little when she saw me sitting up but she then put a smile on her face and she walked over. "When you said you slept the entire day you did just that." She said.

"Well I did warn you." I said as she snickered. "So what's a beautiful mare like yourself doing here?" she turned her head away but I already saw the blush on her face and there was a small trace of it left as she looked back at me. "Well Celestia told me to check up on you every once in a while." She said finally answering back.

"Well I'm awake as you can see. How long has she been here?" I asked.

"She was with you the entire time yesterday. Celestia even had a lesson with her in here and she almost blew up the room. Celestia was surprised you didn't wake up from that!" Luna said laughing a little.

"Well I am a heavy sleeper. Mind taking her off of me for a moment?" as Luna lifted her off with her magic I sat up and stretched my arm and legs and I got off of the bed. "So when do we start training?" I asked and then I felt myself somewhere else. And then when I turned around I saw all of the day and night guards surrounding me including the eternal guards except for shadow. "Right now."

"You mother fucker."

As they all charged me I had to come up with a plan as I was whisked off the ground and into the air and I broke free of my captors and I fell towards the ground. As I tried to summon my shield I couldn't when I looked at Luna and she was smiling. She must of blocked off my dark magic so I could only use light magic. Well that's going to be a fucking problem. As I landed on the ground creating a shockwave I started to try and concentrate to summon and anything with light magic but I was blasted off of my feet and into a wall and I ducked to avoid an earth pony punch and then I rolled out of the way of multiple unicorn fire on me. These ponies are fucking crazy! But the news is… I'm crazy as well. As I charged at them all I could tell they weren't expecting that as they all put quick looks of fear on their faces but then they snapped out of it as they all charged me as well. As I slide kicked 3 of them into the air I somehow appeared above them and I super kicked all three of them out of the arena and as I landed there was a flash of black and white. "Sister! He broke a spell that I could break! The Light magic in him must of broken it!" I heard Luna say as I punched a earth pony into a unicorn and caused it to fire into the air taking out several Pegasus. But as I punched the pony there was a flash of both black and white again but this time the white was more than the black. As I jumped back I continued to concentrate but nothing happened. "All I bloody want is my shield and sword!" I yelled and then there was a flash of white and black and when I looked I saw I had a black shield and white sword with my left arm and a white shield with a black sword on my right. As I looked at them I smiled as I looked at them all running away a little. "What afraid to play anymore?" I said as I charged them as I charged them I teleported into the middle of them and used the shields to smack everypony in my radius before I teleported again and did the same thing. Except after my third try I was blasted by magic into a wall and I fell onto the ground. "Now I wish I had some bloody armor." I said standing up and there was another flash of the same colors and when I looked at myself I was wearing armor. So light magic doesn't work the same way as dark magic… I had to actually say what I wanted. Let me try something. "bow." And immediately the white sword in my hand started to changed shape into a white bow and when I pulled the string back a black arrow appeared in its draw and I could see the faces of all the guards and even the princesses while rose was watching with wonder at what was happening. As I took aim I shot true and it went straight at a Pegasus in the air. If only it could split. And with that thought it split into several more arrows and they all went straight at multiple other Pegasus and I watched as each one hit them and I saw electricity course through their body before starting to fall and was caught and moved to the side. I wonder. "Dark bow." And with that the bow changed color and when I pulled back the bow string a white arrow appeared. As I aimed once again but this time at the unicorns I fired. "Magic EMP." And with that in the middle of the large group a large shockwave rang out and whatever weapon the unicorns were holding with their magic fell to the ground. "Swords and shields." And with that I charged into the group once more.

**Luna's POV**

Whatever Luke was doing was working. I think he figured out how to use his light magic but how did he break the spell that was keeping his dark magic blocked? It must have been his light magic. But why? I didn't see him do anything or say anything and I could tell he wasn't trying. Did the light magic actually did it for him? Magic shouldn't even be alive. I watched with Celestia and rose as he knocked out guard after guard and we watched in amazement. He just finished knocking out 5 guards with one kick from his armored leg sending them through a wall and then drop kicked several more. "I'm glad he isn't an enemy of Equestria sister." Celestia told me. I must really agree with her on that. If he was against Equestria there would be no way for us to win. "His light magic acts when he says something. But it uses the darkness magic to help make it like the dark needs the light to help it. We will have to either study him further or eliminate him." Eliminate him! But he has been loyal to us since the very beginning. He even adopted a young foal that had just lost her parents and she treats like me, Celestia, and shadow as her mother. It's heart breaking that my sister would even say even think that at all. We continued to watch until it was just him… and his trained eternal guards. But then something weird happened. I noticed something radiating off of the armor and it looked like more magic. But when I thought it was the light and dark magic… I was wrong when I saw the colors. It had every single color. Red, blue, green, yellow, gray, purple… he had them all radiating off of him. But the strongest that was radiating off of him… was pink. And pink means love. "Celestia look at his armor real closely." I told her. As I watched her squint at his armor she than had a look of surprise on her face. "He has almost every single magical element in him." Magical element! That's not good. Red if for fire, blue for water, green for nature, yellow for sunlight, gray for moonlight, and purple… if that's in the armor it means that all of the magic is in a pure form. And he doesn't even know it. The only other one that I know has purple is Celestia's student, Twilight sparkle. As we continued to watch I watched his head slump forward before there was yet another flash and when it died down we all gasped. Standing in front of Luke were 5 more human figures each in a different colored armor. As me and my sister watched in shock as Luke fell over the one in red quickly caught him and put him against the wall. "Man it feels good to be free for once!" the red one said stretching.

"Of course it does rage. You all ready?" the blue one said.

"Hell yeah!" the yellow one said as they all charged the eternal guards who were still standing there in shock. Rage… those are his emotions… that have come alive! Red is for rage, blue is for sadness, yellow is for curiosity, green for happiness, and pink for love. As we watched we could see that each and almost every one of them were defeated except for the pink that was still in the same spot. As we watched the eternal guards look at each other they than charged the pink. But as soon as they reached the pink they were all sent flying. "So fast!" I heard my sister whisper as she gasped. So the pink armor just moved! And it looked like it didn't even move. As we continued to watch it we watched the eternal guards start to get smacked around from a pink blur that was barely visible for us to see. One by one they all fell until they were all down. Pink….. If that is the strongest than he must be in love with somepony here. But who. We watched as the armored beings than disappeared and we watched Luke get up rubbing his head. "What the hell just happened? I was about to start fighting my guards when I felt something in my head. What happened?" Luke asked standing back up and walking over. If he doesn't know what happened than that will be a problem whenever he uses that. Unless what happens is random. "Sister we need to talk to Twilight about this." I said.

"Yes we do sister. We will send him to Ponyville until he fully understands all of the magic in him and can use it." She said. He would be there for quite a while and I know rose will not be happy of him going. As we watched a smile was on his face as he was playing with rose. Maybe we could let him take rose and enroll her at the school there for now. "Well sister will need to send the eternal guards with him for training. They aren't even close to finished. And I'm still amazed at the sight we just saw sister." Well I guess I'm the one that's going to have to tell him this.


	8. Chapter 8

Me, rose, and the eternal guards were on our way to Ponyville with orders from the princesses. Well actually me but she wanted them to take some time off. As we landed near the two houses that were recently built for us we unpacked all of our stuff and the carriages took off back towards Canterlot. "Luke I know you are going to go and enroll rose at the school in town. Well take care of the unpacking." Breaker said. As I just smiled at them being nice I picked up rose and started to look around town until the darkness magic told me where to go when I was suddenly tripped and started to be attacked by little hoofs? "We caught a monster!" monster? I'm a human for Christ's sake. "Um I hate to tell you this but I am a human so could you please get off?" I asked and they did so. As I stood back up and brushed myself off I looked at my so called attackers. There were 3 filly's, one yellow with red hair, one white with multiple colors in her hair, and the last one was orange with purple hair. "Now may I ask why you all attacked me?" I asked.

"We are trying to get our cutie marks!" the white one said. "Do you have one mister?"

"No I don't. Humans don't get cutie marks little ones. My name is Luke and this is rose."

"I'm Applebloom, she's sweetie bell, and she's scootaloo, we are the cutie mark crusaders!" they all said the last part at the same time.

"Well rose maybe you would like to join them since you don't have your cutie mark either." I said as she hid behind my right leg staring at them. "I don't know." She said hiding behind my leg so they couldn't see her and that just made me laugh a little. "Well it's all up to you dear. Now can you tell me where the school is so I can enroll her?" I asked and they nodded and I started to follow them. I still had on my cloak hiding my dark wings on so I could stay hidden. "Can yall believe that the day before yesterday we were saved in our dreams by somepony called the angel of darkness?" Applebloom said and I just smiled. At least I helped that's all that mattered.

"Yeah and a whole bunch of night guards were there as well. Luna can't have that much power." Sweetie bell said. That's because I did it.

"I hope we get to meet it soon. He reminds me of Luke." Well that's cause I am him. As we reached a little school house I could tell that rose was worried at what would happen here. "Don't worry dear. If anything happens let me know and daddy will take care of it." I said and her face lit up a little. As we entered the building I found a earth mare working on papers. "Mrs. Cheerilee, we got somepony that's wants to enroll here." Scootaloo said. As she looked up from her papers she was surprised to see me here but it quickly turned to a smile as she walked over. "I'm here to enroll rose." I said as she popped her head out from behind me.

"I'll get the paperwork to you. Just give me a moment." As she walked back over to the desk and started rummaging around in it until she finally found the papers and walked over and gave them to me. "Have them back at the end of the day and she can start school tomorrow." She said with a smile as she got back to work. So I just stepped outside and summoned a black pen and I got to work.

About an hour later I finished the paper work and I handed it in and I took rose home. As we reached the house there was a purple Pegasus knocking on the door. "Maybe he isn't home?" I heard her say.

"Or you could look behind you." I said and she jumped and turned around and that was when I saw the horn. Son of a bitch I thought there were only two princesses. "Good day." I said walking over and unlocked the door and ushered us all in. as I went and grabbed us some water and when I got back Twilight was talking to rose. "And that's basically how I got my cutie mark." Twilight finished. Now rose wants her cutie mark. That's good for her. "So what do you need?" I asked handing her the water. As she took it with her magic she took a quick drink before talking. "The princess told me about you having different kinds of magic and to not tell anypony about it." She said.

"Really? The only ones I know about are light and darkness." I said.

"Your starters are the most powerful ones! But the princess said that you also had blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink… you have every single kind of magic in you!" she said jumping a little and putting a grin on her face.

"Yeah so what?" I said.

"You are the most powerful being in existence! How can you say so what?" she asked.

"Because all I'm probably going to use is light and dark magic."

"Yeah fuck you." With that voice I jumped a little as I turned around to see a being in red armor… a human being. "How ya doing?" he asked.

"Um who are you?" I asked.

"Why I am your rage. Created from your red magic. I must say that the last time we were released we got our asses handed to us by those guards you fucking trained. But I have never seen love so mad before. I wonder what set him off?" he said.

"Rage? Love?" Twilight said.

"Yep. Due to all the magic in Luke here we can materialize into existence. This is my second time out of the cage you call a fucking mind." He said laughing a little. "So Whatcha need?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were angry about something weren't ya? We come whenever a lot of a certain emotion is in place. And at the moment it is your anger." And with that Twilight looked at me with a quizzical look.

"What? I'm mad because I have too much fucking magic in me. Man am I glad that rose doesn't know what I'm saying at the moment." I said rubbing my head.

"What does fucking mean daddy?" she asked and instantly my face went red with embarrassment and fear. "Something you do not need to know about dear." I said as she just nodded and wondered off.

"So does that mean I'm not needed?" rage asked.

"no." and he smiled and disappeared. "Now I got to fucking put up with them? Just fucking great."

"Maybe it's not that bad. They could help you in a fight. All you need to do is train with them." She said.

"But how?" I asked.

"I can ask my friends to come and help. Each pony can help you with a different emotion." That was actually a very good idea.

"Then can we get started now?" I asked and she just smiled and teleported out of here.

For a few minutes I waited and read a fashion magazine that the princesses have given me to try and help me calm down and then there was a knock and I put down the magazine and I walked over and opened the door and standing there was Twilight and 5 other ponies. "Let's take this to the backyard." I said. "Rose if you need me I'll be in the backyard!" I yelled as I closed the door and we walked into the backyard. "So Twilight what emotion should I work on first?" I asked her.

"Maybe rage to get that out of the way?" she said. "Rainbow Dash want to do rage?"

"Sure I'll do it." Said the cyan Pegasus. Okay Luke… think of something that makes you angry. "Hey your pathetic and couldn't even protect your own daughter! You couldn't even protect Princess Luna if you wanted!" and with that my eyes snapped open and standing in front of me was rage. And he was pissed! "Love wanted me to do this for him so let's get this out of the way." Rage said as he charged and I ran and blocked the attack. "What are you doing?" rage asked with anger.

"Training with the emotions. And Rainbow Dash if I ever hear anything about that again I will let rage have at you!" I snapped as I pushed him back and summoned my Light armor and weapons. "He's like the angel of darkness except with light!" I heard rainbow dash say.

"Hey rainbow dash." I said. "Mind teaching me how to fly later?"

"Fly? How?" she asked.

"With these." I said ripping off my cloak exposing my closed wings causing them to gasp. "So you're the angel of darkness?" Rainbow Dash asked wide mouthed.

"Yes I am. Now rage mind sparing with me to see who's the better fighter?" I asked as he nodded and we both charged each other. I could see he only used swords to attack and defend with. Which means his attack stats are higher than his defense which is really low. As I put up my shield to block a downward slash I retaliated with a stand that he deflected easily with his right sword. "So love asked you to do this?" I said as I tried to hit him with the shield.

"Yep. Love is the strongest of us all Luke. But rage is my jurisdiction unless I'm unable to battle." He said as he used my own shield to smack me in the face but I than back flipped causing my feet to hit him in the chin sending his helmet flying off so I got a good look at his face. He looked… exactly like me. Now that is just plain fucking creepy but I accept that. "Nice hit. My turn." He said as he charged me with no weapons and his armor disappeared so I did the same and charged him as well. As we connected our right fist with each other sending out a shockwave of energy we started in close combat. As I rapid punched him in the gut causing him to hurl over I need him in the face causing his head and body to go a few inches into the air I than threw a powerful left hook sending him flying into the forest. as I stood straight back up I could see red coming straight at me from above the trees. He's pissed. As he came barreling out of the trees and hit me with a good left hook to the face causing me to almost go flying and almost hit the mares as I tumbled on the ground but I was able to put my feet onto the ground as I started to skid on the ground. And as I was skidding I teleported behind him and used the power from me skidding to knock him over as he went tumbling this time and his back hit the wall and he fell onto the ground. "That was good Luke. Call me if you need anything." He said as he vanished as I stared at the mares that looked at me wide mouthed except for twilight. "What?" I asked raising my hands.

"Your emotions actually come alive. Now that is awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Yes I know. But now I can call upon rage whenever I need him. But I have a feeling he was the weakest of the bunch. So what next Twilight?" I asked.

"How about sadness. But I don't know who to ask then?" she said.

"Can I do that one as well?" Rainbow Dash said smiling.

"You can if you want. But I think you might at least get hit once than." I said as she just smiled.

"Awe does baby miss his family? Than how about you go back to where you came from and leave us all alone. We don't need you anymore and we never will!" and with that she was sent flying by a punch to the face from who I'm guessing was sadness in his blue armor. As the others stared wide eyed at him he turned around. "Now those were mean things to say." He said in a very sad tone. "Let me guess. Sadness?"

"That's me. Let me guess. You want to fight me as well as you did to rage?" he asked as I nodded but I was then sent flying by a punch to the face and luckily I had put on my armor as I nodded because that would of killed me most likely. "That felt good actually." He said as I stood back up and he summoned his weaponry. It looked like he used duel shields for both attack and defense but for mostly defense. As he charged me I decided no tools this time as I fought him. As my punches just kept on hitting his blue shields I than realized something. Every time I hit the shields I felt my hand get wet. His shields are made of water! So blue means water at least I figured that out. As I jumped back to avoid a hit from him I teleported above him and he looked around for me frantically as I yelled coming straight at him with my right fist out. By the time he looked up it was too late as my fist connected with his head causing him to fall over. "You were stronger than rage that's for sure." I said helping him up.

"Well that's because I am. But Love is the strongest of us all no matter what happens. Even if we all went against him we would all lose in the first second. Well I suggest you do curiosity next. Call on me at any time." He said as he disappeared. How the fuck am I going to do curiosity? "You already did." with that I swear I jumped a foot off the ground as I turned around to find a yellow armored human. "Just by thinking of something you didn't know what to do I came. But be warned I fight in hand to hand combat." He said as he got into a fighting stance so I just shrugged and got into my own fighting stance. We watched each other for a few seconds while the mares also watched as well and somehow the pink mare had gotten popcorn and was eating it like a beast that hasn't been fed in weeks. As he charged at me I charged at him and just like rage both of our right fist connected sending out another shockwave of energy as he punched me in the gut and then in the head causing my head to snap back and causing me to backflip hitting his own head as well. As I landed back onto my feet he fixed his helmet. "Nice by using my own attack caused movement to hit me." he said as he charged and kneed me in the gut and then elbowed me to the ground and stepped onto my back. "but you will never be as good as me in hand to hand combat fool." As he said that I quickly spun my body on the ground tripping him and sending me breakdancing back onto my feet. "oh so now you want to dance? Then let's dance." He said as he charged me but I was suddenly blinded as he once again kneed me in the gut but before he could elbow me I dodged to the left and kicked his feet out from under him and as my eyesight came back he was still in the air as I grabbed his legs and threw him straight into the air and I jumped after him delivering a rapid amount of punches to his gut and I was surprised that my hands didn't break from that when once again his armor got bright blinding me for a couple seconds but I kept on delivering rapid punches to him sending us both flying higher and higher in the air. So that's it. His magic is sunlight. No wonder I kept on getting blinded. But no matter. As soon as I was done delivering punches I grabbed his legs once more and I threw him straight towards the ground and as I was falling I opened the wings and let them slow my decent as I touched the ground and saw the crater he had created. "now that was fucking awesome. I'm going to be glad when I you call me into a fight." He said as he disappeared so I turned to look at the mares but fell over with pain in my gut as they ran over. "man that guy knows how to throw a punch." I said as they reached me.

"you took a lot of hits from him Luke." Twilight said.

"is… is he going to be alright?" asked the yellow Pegasus.

"he should be okay Fluttershy because the armor took most of the hits for him." Twilight said.

"well what are we going to with him for now?" the orange earth pony asked.

"I need to continue fighting." I said as I stood up against the pain.

"but your injured?" Rainbow Dash said.

"you should of seen me when I was fighting a hydra." I said as they stared wide mouthed. "well let's do happiness next but how am I going to summon him?" just than rose ran outside. "daddy I made some new friends!" rose said with a happy voice as I just smiled at her.

"you actually just did summon me with smiling at rose." I heard. But this time I didn't jump as I turned around to find this one in green armor. "so you ready cause after me love wants to fight you." He said smiling.

"I'm guessing happiness?" I asked as he nodded but I was suddenly lifted into the air. As I looked down I saw I was lifted into the air by what looked like a plant. "then lets fight!" he said as I jumped off of the plant and went in for a flying punch when more of the same plant appeared in front of him and it blocked my attack. As soon as I landed onto the ground it parted and I was sent flying by a punch to the face. This guy was using fucking plants to fight me. I guess that makes sense since he has green armor. "admit it. You can't beat me Luke." He said. as he said that he was sent flying by one of my own punches. As he tumbled on the ground eventually the vine stopped him and set him upright. So that's what I need to do. Keep him away from the ground and that should work. As he charged me and I charged him once again our right punches created an energy shockwave and this one actually sent me flying. "I have more power than you Luke. I would suggest stopping before you die!" he yelled laughing. "DADDY!" and that's what set me off and as I stood back up he got a stepped back in fear. "the blessing of love… if that little brat can give him the power he needs I'm screwed." He said as I teleported behind him. "yes you are." I said quickly as I grabbed his legs and threw him into the air and then jumped from the ground to punch him even farther In the air and then I teleported above him. As I started doing my rapid punches to his back causing us to start to descend. As I delivered right and left punches so fast I never thought was possible until he crashed into the ground and I continued to deliver punches to him. So far this one was the second strongest and I beat him in a manner of minutes. As he disappeared there was a flash behind me as I turned around to find this one in pink armor and then there were several more flashes over by the mares. "this is going to be gooooood." Rage said scaring the mares.

"what are you doing here?" rainbow dash asked.

"we are not going to miss the fight of the century between Luke and love." Sadness said sitting down next to pinkie pit, taking off his helmet and started to eat popcorn.

"he doesn't look so tough." Rainbow Dash said.

"that's because the fight hasn't started yet. Luke is in for a whole world of hurt right now." Rage said. as I summoned my sword and shield he did the same. So this one has equal attack and equal defense just like me. I wonder what his power is when I was suddenly sent flying into the wall and he never moved an inch. "what in tarnation just hit him?"

"that was love." Rage replied.

"but how?" Twilight asked. As I stood back up I noticed something. While he was standing there with his sword planted in the ground I noticed a pink blur coming straight at me so I quickly dodged out of the way as suddenly a hole planted itself in the wall I was and I than super kicked it sending it flying and that it appeared fully in pink armor and I stood in shock as I looked at the one standing still and it slowly faded away. "so that's how he does it." Rage said laughing a little.

"does what?" the white mare asked.

"looks like he uses a decoy of him and the real him stays invisible. No wonder we always thought that he was so fast. There was actually two of him. But how did Luke see through that?" rage said. as love stopped tumbling and got back onto his feet he then charged me from about 100 feet away and I was sent flying in a second. "looks like he really is fast!" I heard as I got back up. watch for the blur Luke, watch for the blur, as I jumped back dodging a downward slash I threw my shield as it hit him square in the face sending him backward a tiny bit and as I landed I charged him but this time I summoned my dark weapons and dark armor as he charged back at me and I once again charged at him. As our right fist connected I was sent flying through tree after tree after tree. "DADDY!" I heard rose yell. Daddy's probably going to die honey. Daddy is probably going to leave you forever dear…

"NO! I WILL NOT GO OUT LIKE THIS. I WILL FIGHT! FOR MY DAUGHTER! FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! AND FOR MY LOVE!" As I roared those words out I started to run. I got faster and faster with every step I took until I was running at the speed of sound almost and I could actually see the sound barrier forming in front of me trying to keep me from breaking it. But then it broke. As it broke it sending me flying out of the forest and I charged right into love and continued to charge as he smashed through tree after tree until I stopped and he went flying through a gigantic rock and I watched as he came charging back out of the rocks rubble and punched me back towards the house and I landed in a crater. As I got back up I noticed that there were now a lot more ponies all around me as love jumped back into the middle. As I summoned my weapons he did the same as we charged. If only I knew how to fly it would most likely be easier for me. As our swords clashed we quickly pulled my sword away and went for a rightward slash but he easily deflected it and hit me in the face with his shield dazing me for a few seconds as he kicked me about 10 feet away as he charged me once again. "you may be a part of me… BUT I WILL NOT LOSE!" I yelled as I charged him once again changing my armor and weapons to light and causing an explosion to send him flying. "the angel! The angel!" I kept on hearing foals yell. Well I still wish I knew how to fucking fly. Tug in head… now that's a good sign. Wait a minute… I know everything about flying now… perfect. As I watched love come charging at me from the sky I raised my sword just in time to block his strike and as I pushed it away we both skid away from each other and when I stopped skidding I spread my wings and flapped and then did a downward slash on him from the air. "looks like he has finally learned how to use those stupid wings of his." I heard rage say. As my sword connected with his knocking it out of his hand he fell to the ground and I pointed my sword at his throat. "that's our queue boys." I heard rage say as I was sent flying from a punch. As I used my wings to right myself in the air and I landed on my feet it was now all of them against me. Let's have some fun. "dark armor." I said and my armor changed and I used my will to create my shadows from 4 of them and I watched as they formed and hit them backwards surprising them. As the shadows ran over to me and got into a fighting stance they had recovered and got back over there with love who had planted his sword into the ground. "attack." I said as we all charged them and all but love charged us. as the shadows took on their counterpart I went straight at love as he moved to the side and I used my wings to stop me and then I swept loves legs out from under him and then I kicked him into rage causing them both to fall onto the ground. As I was left hooked by curiosity I tumbled until I landed on my legs and started to skid when I realized that the shadows were defeated. "now that's not a fair fight!" I heard rainbow yell.

"if it's me against them it's a fair fight. No holding back any of you." I yelled as they all took back out their weapons and I will my light armor and weapons to disappear except for the gauntlets and legs. As they all charged me I swept the legs out from sadness and kicked him into happiness as I caught the downward slash of both swords from rage and I moved them to the side as I kicked him away from me and then I back flipped causing my legs to hit both love and curiosity in the chins sending them into the air as I jumped up and grabbed both of their legs and I threw them at rage who caught them and set them back onto their legs. I was then sent flying happiness's vines into the air and then I was kicked far to the left, than far to the right, and then higher into the air, and then kicked sending me flying into the ground. As I got up out of my crater I could see that they thought they won but weren't they in for a surprise. "light bow." I said as it appeared in my hand and they still had their backs turned. As I slowly pulled back the bow and then released they heard the twang and turned around. "split." I said and it split into a total of 5 arrows and each one hit their chest sending them flying away from me. As they landed I could tell they were about to charge when a pony yelled. "TIMBERWOLVES!" with that I looked to see where it came from when I saw a bunch of wolves made of wood and leaves running towards the large crowd of ponies. Oh no they fucking wont. As I charged them I noticed how many there were so many of them there had to be an army of them. But that didn't matter as I ran past the ponies and I jumped into the air and did a move I remember from playing destiny as I ground pounded the middle of them and I resumed the rest of my armor and weapons as they all surrounded me. "bring it on mo-fo's." I said as they all pounced.

"LIGHT NOVA BLAST!" I yelled and I watched as a giant light shield spread out about 10 feet radius from me and whatever was in it at the time disintegrated. "I know you all can do better than that. You guys are weaker than the all the Nightmares I had to vanquish in every single Foals dream!" I yelled but that made them angrier as I ducked to avoid another one of their pounces and I summoned the white bow and I shot into the air. "RAIN OF ARROWS!" I yelled and every single arrow that the black arrow split into came crashing down all around me impaling any one of them that was close as I got back up and summoned both of my swords and I charged them all. As I slide underneath a pouncing wolves I put up my sword and sliced it in half as my slide was stopped by a timberwolve and I ran up its face and jumped into the air throwing the dark sword into its wooden head and I landed my boots onto 2 more Timberwolves heads crunching them when I heard a scream. When I looked to where it came from I started to run… because 3 of the Timberwolves were approaching a cornered rose and she was crying her eyes out. "DADDY!" she yelled as one of the Timberwolves was about to bite her but I jumped in its way and it chomped down on the unarmored part of my arm. As I yelped from the pain I quickly kicked it off of me and I picked up rose and flew her back over to the group of ponies who took her from me. "you dare attack my new home? You dare attack the ponies? AND YOU DARE ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled as I summoned something I thought I never could… a giant fucking machine gun. "EAT LEAD YOU WOOD FREAKS!" I yelled as the barrel started to rotate and started to mow down any timberwolve that got in its range mowing them all down. As soon as the last one fell over dead the gun disappeared and I watched in horror as the wood from the Timberwolves started to go into rather large piles and they all started to connect. "are these things ever going to stay down!" I yelled as they all formed about 2 story large Timberwolves. Well fuck me. As I charged them summoning both my shields and swords I started cutting the legs off of the first one but they wouldn't break through as I was kicked into the middle of the large group of giant Timberwolves and I laid there on the ground somehow knowing that I was going to die when there were several large flashes and when I looked around me it was my emotions all surrounding me. Love held his hand out for me to take and I took it as I stood back up. "so I finally get to fight something other than a pony and Luke? Hell yeah!" rage yelled but quieted down as love raised his hand and he touched his hand to my head and he disappeared. "awe do I have to?" rage said as he put his hand onto my head with a smile and as soon as they all finished I felt stronger. "Rage!" I yelled and I could feel my mind take on another presence. "thank god your using me." I felt rage say in my head. "what's going on?" I asked.

"okay let's see. We are now permanently apart of you besides love and when you say our name your armor becomes our and you get our powers until the fight is over. Does that sum it up enough for you?"

"yes it does."

"that lets kick some ass."


	9. Chapter 9

As I summoned rages swords and charged them I noticed that now the swords had caught on fire and as soon as I sliced one of a Timberwolves legs the leg disintegrated. "now this is going to be fun." I heard rage say as we jumped and cut a quick X on the Timberwolves head and lept off the body as it disintegrated and we landed near the butt of another and started to slice a line through its back towards the head and we cut off the head as soon as we reached it. "TAKE THAT BITCH!" I yelled as I landed in the middle of 6 of them. "happiness."

"awe my turns over already."

As I felt the armor change and rages weapons turned into a spiked shield. "you ready to kick some ass?" happiness said.

"of course I am. They almost killed my daughter." Just as I said that a vine wall appeared to my right. "timberwolve tried to attack while we were talking. Now that is quite rude." I heard happy snicker. As the vine wall went down I jumped into the air and threw the shield and I was like a chainsaw through paper as it went straight through the head and came back at me like a boomerang and I caught it and used it to break my landing and as I landed I started to slide down the giant Timberwolves back like I was snowboarding when I was younger. As soon as I reached the tail it made a wave and I was back in the sky as I grabbed the shield and threw it in the air and I landed on it and I saw down on it as I summoned the dark bow and started to lay some hate into the Timberwolves. "nice. Using the shield as a shooting platform." And with that I started to lose decent so I quickly. "snoopy!" I yelled and my armor changed.

"really? Snoopy? Can you just call me Yellow at least." He asked.

"fine yellow. Ready to lay some hate?" I asked as we landed.

"am I ever." As I charged at the remaining Timberwolves. As one of them tried to snap me up I dodged to the left and gave it a powerful left hook causing its head to go flying off and into the mouth of a dead timberwolve. Now this is power! As I back flipped onto the head of another timberwolve I was hit off of it by another timberwolve into a tree and crash into a rock. Man that hurt. "I hate to warn you now but it looks like you are severely wounded under the armor." Yellow said.

"how bad?" I asked as I stood back up.

"multiple broken ribs along with a broken thigh. As soon as the armor comes off you are going to collapse."

"that lets finish this quickly. Sadness."

"finally it's my turn." As sadness said that both of his water shields appeared. "just so you know these are the last three." Told him.

"I know I have been watching through your eyes." He said as I charged them. As one of them tried to bite me I enlarged the right shield and I put it in its mouth and continued to enlarge it until the jaws broke off and it fell over dead. As soon as the shield returned to normal I was clawed in the side and I could hear the armors metal rip. "now that's not good." Sadness said as I examined my side. It now had 3 large claw marks and I was bleeding badly. "mind if I cut your rime short?" I asked.

"sure go ahead."

"LIGHT!" I yelled and I felt the armor change. "SUN NOVE BLAST!" and with that there was an explosion.

**Celestia's POV**

Luna had just gone to bed and she needed it after last night. As I worked through paperwork after paperwork a scroll appeared and as I picked it up another one appeared as well so I read the first one first.

_Princess, on our patrol we spotted an army of Timberwolves on their way to Ponyville. Me and my guard ponies tried to stop them as best we could but to no avail. We are all now bleeding badly but nothing fatal. By the time this letter arrives they would of already hit Ponyville. We are sorry that we failed your highness._

_-scout captain_

"wake up Luna and prepare our chariot!" I quickly told a guard. As he left I picked up the next scroll and read it.

_-princess Celestia_

_We were just hit by an army of Timberwolves and they all came straight at us but luckily Luke and his emotions were able to kill them_

Thank the maker. But wait there's more?

_but here some's the bad news. Luke is now terribly injured and passed out right after he yelled sun nova blast killing the last of the giant Timberwolves. He also has several large cuts on his left thigh and multiple broken ribs and a broken thigh. And every single unicorn tried to heal him with magic but none of our magic is working. He is still bleeding and should die soon._

"Luna WE NEED TO GET TO PONYVILLE RIGHT AWAY!" I yelled as she entered the throne room.

**Luke's POV**

Now what the hell happened to me? Now I remember I created an explosion and I passed out after my armor fell away from me. But now where am I? I looked around and all I saw was that I was in a black void? I then noticed love looking at me and motioning for me to come over and I did just that. As soon as I reached him he pointed at a mist thing and when I looked at it, it was of me lying on a bed and then I noticed the princesses, Twilight, and rose in the room with me and rose was crying. "will he ever recover Celestia?" I heard twilight ask in a whisper so rose couldn't hear.

"no he won't. He has taken too much damage and his very own magic is keeping ours from healing him. I'm afraid we just lost the only human in Equestria."

"am I really dead?" I asked love but he shook his head.

"now Luna we must tell the town about Luke. Even though we have been trying to heal him for over a week there is no more use. We must tell the town that their savior is dead." And with that Celestia, Luna, and Twilight all teleported out of there. "can I wake up?" I asked love and he nodded.

"but how?" he then pointed at the mist at rose. Think of rose. "thank you love. I will remember this." And with that I opened my eyes surprising rose. "DADDY!" she yelled hugging me. As I hugged her back she got off of me and I sat up and got off of the bed. "how about we go show the town that I'm not dead?" I asked and she giggled a little as I picked her up and put my hands in the shadows and teleported behind a large stage. "we regret to inform you all that Luke the angel of magic has died and that he is no longer with us. we all know what he has done for us but mostly the foals since he saved them from the Nightmares plaguing them."

"I wouldn't say died would I?" I asked stepping out of the shadows causing them and the crowd to start cheering and I walked over to them. "now why would you think I'm dead when you never checked for a pulse?" I asked in a whisper.

"because your pulse was about to die. You should of died when we teleported out of there." Celestia said.

"how are you alive?" Twilight asked.

"love."

"your emotion?" she said and I only nodded.

"he is not a talker I'll tell you what. So what have I missed over the week I was down?" I asked.

"shadow was released from the hospital 3 days ago and when she heard about what happened to you she came to visit you every day. Also rose stayed home with you the entire time and I left Luna to watch over you and her while you were out. "rose you know you have to go to school." I then said.

"she did go to school on the first day but she came home crying and that was when she never left your side."

"god no and I wasn't there for her!" I said face palming my face.

"sweetie what happened at school?" I than crouched down and asked her. But that only caused her to start crying. Something horrible must of- bully's. That's the only thing that could cause her to be this scared. "Celestia what time is it?" I asked.

"around lunch time. Why?" with that I picked up the crying rose and I stepped into the shadows and appeared behind the school house. "can you still believe we got rid of a new blank flank on her first day silver spoon?"

"she must be abused by her parents to cry that easily." Fuck them two sentences in and they bring up the parents. "rose go into the school house I'll be right in." as she stopped crying and walked around the corner I could already hear it starting. "oh looks like the blank flank has returned. Why? Your parents give you up?" with that the two voices started to laugh. NOW THAT'S FUCKING IT!" and with that I turned the corner surprising the two fillies. One was pink and the other was grey. "what are you doing here ape? Leave Ponyville before I tell my daddy." The pink one threatened before smiling. So I just walked over and picked them both up by their manes causing the pink ones tiara to fall off. "now you listen here you little punks! If I ever find out that my little rose was bullied by you again I will come to your homes and kill your entire family's got that!" I snapped at them.

"put us down you ape! My daddy can hire the guard to kill you!" the pink one said squirming.

"oh and they will attack the one that has been training them and also attack their captain? I don't think so!" I snapped as I dropped them both.

"you're an even bigger freak since he's your daddy blank flank." The grey one said.

"NOW THAT'S IT!" I yelled as I picked them up and flew up to the top of the roof and dropped them there and flew back down to the crying rose. "hey get us down ape!" the pink one yelled but I just ignored them and I brought the crying rose into the building. "oh hello there Mr. damson. I heard about what happened to you and there you are rose. Now why in the Equestria would you run off on your first day?" the teacher asked.

"bully's that's why." I said.

"which ones?" she asked.

"the ones that I just put onto your roof for calling rose a freak, threatening me by calling the guard, and calling me an ape." I said and she just snapped.

"Mr. damson I know about your anger issues but that is no way to-"

"rose go outside for a moment." And with that she walked up. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! THOSE TWO BULLYS MADE FUN OF ROSES DEAD FUCKING PARENTS AND WHEN I BROUGHT HER HERE A FEW MINUTES AGO I HEARD THEM SAY THAT THEY THOUGHT THAT ROSES PARENTS ABUSED HER! NOW TELL ME THAT WHAT I DID WASENT FUCKING RIGHT?" I yelled as she just stood there in shock.

"that is still no reason to-"

"OKAY THAT'S FUCKING IT! ROSE GET YOUR SUPPLIES!" I yelled and she ran in and grabbed her saddle bags in the corner and I picked her up and walked into the shadows despite the teacher's plea to wait. As we appeared at the house I put rose down and sat down on the bed rubbing my forehead. "daddy what's wrong?" rose asked me.

"your teacher was an idiot." I said.

"but why you yell?" she asked.

"because she made me snap."

"snap?"

"she made me get really angry and that's what made me yell. You alright rose?" I asked and she just nodded but then started to cry a little. "oh come here." I said walking over and picking her up to try and comfort her. As I kept on trying to calm her down but she just kept on crying. If I ever catch those two making fun of her again they will be kicked all the way to the moon and back. Then I heard the door open and in stepped Luna. "what happened?" she asked running over.

"I caught the bully's making fun of her dead parents. And I may of snapped and put them on the roof of the school house."

"you what!"

"if you heard what I heard you would of killed them instead." I said and Luna took her with her magic and put her on her back and started to cradle her there and she started to calm down. "I'm about to put you down as her foalster mother." I said pointing at her.

"are you sure?" she asked as rose fell asleep.

"look. I have been here for about 5 minutes trying to calm her down and you walk in and calm her down in a matter of seconds." I said astonished.

"alright, I will be the mother than." She said as I smiled as she levitated rose onto my pillow and she snoozed away. "I wouldn't be surprised if after what I did to the foals that the guard came after me." I said walking over to Luna.

"all the guard know about you. They know you wouldn't do it without a reason." Just than knock at the front door and I walked down and opened it to find the pink filly with a brown stallion along with 4 guard. "come on in guys. And pink one I am still mad at you for what you said about rose's parents." I said as they entered.

"my daughter would do nothing of the sort! She said you put her up there with no reason!" the stallion snapped.

"we tried to tell him sir that you would do nothing without reason." One of the unicorns said.

"sir?" the stallion said.

"you're talking to the captain of the night and eternal guards." I said and he looked at me wide mouthed.

"then I must take this to one of the princesses at once!" the stallion snapped.

"one of them is already here. Luna!" I yelled and she came walking down the stairs and the stallion looked wide mouthed. "so this is one of the bully's?" Luna said looking at the pink one and then looked at the guard.

"did you cast a lie detection spell on her?" she asked the unicorn of the group.

"her father would not let me." He answered.

"do it." She said as he walked over prepared to use the spell.

""alright fine I did it! I made fun of her and her dead parents." The pink one said surprising her father.

"that's it diamond tiara I will not let you ruin the family's good name. as soon as we get home you will get a punishment!" the stallion snapped as he left with his daughter.

"I never knew there was a lie detection spell?" said looking at Luna.

"that's because there isn't." the unicorn said walking out with his buddies and that just made me smile.

"so I was supposed to be on a vacation and I get into a fight with an army of Timberwolves and I almost lost." I said sitting down.

"me and Celestia were surprised as well when we saw all the carnage from the Timberwolves and from you fighting your emotions." Luna said sitting down. Man how much I like her. _That's because you are in love with her_. Who said that? _Love._ How come your talking in my head? _because I was born a mute._ Ah that's why you can't talk but how do I love Luna? _It's because your brain may not yet know it but your heart does._ Fine I will ask her when the time comes. I don't even know if she likes me. "well let's just say that love packs quite a punch." I said laughing a little.

"well love is the strongest emotion in the world." That actually makes quite a lot of sense. "I've always wondered if you liked somepony?" oooooooooh shit.

"I actually have one pony in particular but I don't know if she returns my feelings." I said and she put her head down low. Holy shit. _Told you_. Shut the fuck up. "do you have anypony in particular." I asked.

"well not a pony per say." _I did tell you. _Didn't I tell you to shut up. _yep_. Asshole. "then how about at the same time we say who we love?" I asked and her face lit up a little.

"okay 3… 2… 1…"

"you!"

"you!"

As we both looked at each other I smiled at it a little bit. "did you just say?" she said.

"yes I did Luna. I said I loved you but I didn't know you loved me in return." I said rubbing the back of my head and started to smile. Just than I was knocked over by Luna tackling me with a hug. "so does this mean you want to get together?" I asked as she got off of me and nodded. "then it is agreed lulu." I said and she blushed a little. "wait a minute. What about your sister?"

"I already knew." And with that we both jumped and looked at the front door to find Celestia staring at us and smiling. "I knew she loved you ever since she first saw you." And with that she walked over.

"so wait you're okay with me dating your sister?" I asked with a smile.

"I was always waiting for you two to get together. But what would the public say?" she said. I honestly never thought of that.

"so it's up to you Luna. Should we keep it secret or wait?" I asked her. I could see her thinking it over when she looked at me.

"maybe we should wait to tell them." Luna said and I smiled.

"wouldn't have it any other way." I said smiling.

"well I am needed back in Canterlot. I will tell your advisors and the guards you will be here for the time being." She said with a smile before Luna flew over and hugged her.

"thank you thank you thank you!" she kept on saying until she let go.

"I know you would want to spend your time with Luke. But it was getting annoying that it took you two so long." She said walking out the door and flying away as we waved goodbye and then reentered the house and closed the door. As soon as the door closed I gave Luna a quick kiss and then went to check on rose leaving her blushing. As I entered the room I found her still asleep but she was writhing in her sleep. That can't be good. As I quickly went over and touched her head I was in her dream scape and I looked to find a giant black cloud behind me swirling in the sky. It was moving left, right, wherever it moved it appeared to be following someone. Rose! As I started to run towards the giant swirling cloud as soon as I was under it I heard voices. _Little one your father does not love you. He never did love you._ OH FUCK NO! AND WITH THAT I PUT ON MY Light armor and started to run towards the middle until I finally could see rose on the ground holding her ears. _Why do you not accept the inevitable? Your father will leave you the first chance he gets. Look._ And with that a mist video appeared of me leaving a note on rose's forehead with a bag over my shoulder. "DADDY!" she screamed as she looked at the mist. "NOW THAT'S FUCKING ENOUGH!" I yelled as I ran over and sliced the mist in half as it disappeared. "rose do not listen to anything this guy says. I will try to always be there for you." I said picking her up and starting to run away with her. _You can't leave human with your daughter. Only you can leave without her. She will be here for an eternity!_

"rose you got to face your fears! Face them and it will go away!" I yelled slicing a tree that was thrown at us in half as I kept on running.

"but I'm afraid!" she yelled writhing in my arm.

"than face your fear! What are you afraid of?" I asked as I slide under a downed tree to avoid a flying rock.

"I'm afraid of you leaving me forever and not having anyone to protect me!" she yelled which took me back until I mentally hit myself. why did I not know from listening to the voice saying I was leaving her. "rose look! I am right here for you! Plus you now have a new mother!" I yelled and she looked at me with a cheered up face but was still full of tears. "who?" she asked sniffling.

"Luna has agreed to be your mother! She has agreed to help me take care of you!" I yelled.

_What he says are lies little one. Luna would never have a child._

"THAT IS NOT CORRECT!" I heard and as I looked in front of us Luna was flying straight at us and landed next to us as she turned to look at the cloud. "I did agree to be your mother rose. And I will be there for you like your father is." She said still staring at the cloud.

"LEAVE NIGHTMARE AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS FILLYS DREAMS!" Luna yelled.

_You think I'm a Nightmare Luna? Than you are wrong. They have helped me gain enough power to become whole once more! All that was needed was one last fear and I can become Whole! And your filly just supplied it. I may not be able to hurt you here. But I can hurt you in Equestria! For I! SOMBRA HAS RETURNED!_ And with that the storm dissipated and we were back in the bedroom and rose jumped onto me crying. "it's okay rose. We are both here for you now." I said trying to comfort her as she slowly calmed down and eventually fell asleep once more. "who's this Sombra pony?" I asked putting her down on the bed.

"Sombra was defeated once by us and the crystal heart in the crystal empire where he once enslaved every pony living there. He almost rose up once more but thanks to the elements of harmony's help he was defeated once more." Elements of harmony? Note to self-look those up later.

"well the bad news is that he is back but the good news is that we saved rose." I said walking over and sitting down on the bed. "as a matter of fact how did you know we were in trouble?"

"I felt a disturbing presence when I entered the bedroom and I noticed you touching her forehead so I came in after you." She said.

"well no matter." I said kissing her once more. "at least you did come when you did. Sombra was telling rose that what I said was lies about you becoming her foalster mother but you are actually going to become her full on mother soon." I said.

"that is to be correct. But I need to go write a letter to Celestia. She is going to have to fly all the way back here." Luna said as she left the room. I felt bad for rose. She must have been with him ever since she fell asleep. I am so stupid for not checking on her earlier. I watched her for a few more minutes before Luna walked back in. "my sister will notify the crystal empire and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Luna said.

"good. If I ever meet Sombra face to face I will rip him apart." I said. _dude calm down._ I heard rage say in my head. why should I calm down? _Because I rather not go on a rampage and most likely kill rose and Luna._ You got a point there. _Of course I do idiot just please try and keep your anger in check. Oh and can you also think of some playing cards for us? it's getting quite boring in here._ And with that I did that and I looked back at Luna. "so what do we do now?" I asked.

"for now I suggest we wait." And with her saying that there was another knock at the door and when I went down the stairs and opened it standing there was Twilight and her friends. "come on in." I said getting out of the way as they all walked in and closed the door behind them. "we wanted to say thank you for saving us from the Timberwolves." Twilight said as I brought in some water for them.

"it was no Biggy. I was just at the right place at the right time." I said.

"but there has to be some way for us to repay ya?" the orange pony asked.

"you could all first of all tell me your names." I said sitting down.

"my name is Rarity darling." The white unicorn said.

"I'm Applejack." The orange pony said.

"I'm pinkie pie!" the pink pony said.

"I'm… Fluttershy." The yellow Pegasus said.

"and I already know rainbow dash and Twilight. But there is nothing you need to do to repay me." I said.

"okay." Fluttershy almost whispered.

"so you need anything else?" I'm asked when I heard movement coming down the stairs and I turned to find rose rubbing her eyes. "daddy where's mommy?" she asked.

"mommy?" Rarity asked.

"yeah. She agreed to be her foalster mother. Come here sweetie." I said and she walked over and jumped onto my lap and fell asleep again. "so who's the foalster mother?" pinkie pie asked craning her neck.

"you all already know her." I said.

"what can you tell us about her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"well she is very nice and when she agreed to be her foalster mother today and after a while we started to date just earlier." I said smiling a little.

"but what's her name?"

"you'll find out soon. I don't know if she is still in the house or not." I said.

"Luke where is rose?" Luna yelled and just by looking at their faces they tried to put the voice to the face. "she's down here honey. We also have Twilight and the others here." I yelled back up.

"do you think we should tell them?" she yelled down.

"I think we should." And with that I heard her start coming down the stairs. "prepare to be amazed." I said as she came into view and I heard Rainbow Dash spit out the water in her mouth. "hello Twilight." Luna said walking over. I could tell she was still trying to put two and two together before her eyes went big from realization. "you and Luna are dating?" she finally said.

"didn't I just say that when she came down the stairs?" I said looking at her.

"well than congrats darling." Rarity said.

"who knew you could get together with a princess?" Rainbow Dash said.

"well we love each other and that's all that counts. And we already have rose so she will be a handful for now." I said petting her.

"so what caused you both to confess your love to each other?" Fluttershy asked.

"a certain emotion named love gave me an idea to have us both say who we loved and we both said 'you' the same time." I said.

"so it was love that gave you that idea." Luna said.

"what? You think I wasn't the one to come up with that?" I said playfully.

"no its one of the reasons why I love you." She said as we both kissed quickly.

"well I'm glad that he helped ya both get together." Applejack said.

"so am I. also do any of you know where I can get a job to get enough money to keep food on the table?" I asked them.

"well what can ya do?" Applejack asked.

"well I am good with animals, organization, I used to live on a farm, and that's about it." I finished saying.

"well ya could help with farming at the farm." Applejack said.

"you could… help with the animals." Fluttershy said.

"and you could help me at the library." Twilight said.

"maybe I could help you all." I said.

"are ya sure pardner?" Applejack asked.

"it could be quite a hustle." Twilight said.

"look all I need is something to do during this vacation." I said raising my hands and putting them back down.

"then ya could out at the farm after you help them." Applejack said.

"I could use some help with the animals in the morning." Fluttershy said.

"and you could help out at the library in the afternoon." Twilight finished.

"than its all agreed. Also I think I must thank Rainbow Dash for helping me summon my emotions." I said.

"no problem." She said.

"so I'll see you all tomorrow?" I asked.

"yes you will." Twilight said as they were all going out the door and I closed it behind them. "well now I got a few jobs to get some money." I said.

"the correct term is bits Luke." Luna said walking up the stairs with a sleeping rose on her back. So bits is the correct term. I never knew the correct term so I just said money. Any of you up for a little training? I asked in my head. _nah we are all good._ Well fuck you all. And I needed something to do for the rest of the day. That was when I noticed it was nighttime. I guess while I'm on vacation I can at least fall asleep normally. As I walked up the stairs I found Luna sleeping alongside rose and I just smiled at the site. As I got on my sleepshirt and shorts I got next to rose and I fell asleep.

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few quick things to say. First of all I have been working kind of nonstop on this story to give my mind a break from Becoming a Wonderbolt, next reason is because my mind won't stop thinking about this story at all. Also I know that some of you hate OP people in story's but he will have a lot of draw backs including with what's going to happen in the next chapter which is going to be the longest chapter I have ever written and it's going to be a very big pain in the ass to correct. But I will finish that chapter hopefully today or tomorrow letting you all know that. Now the next part is important.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Okay so here's the thing. I still need a person to process all of the chapters I write so than I can work on the next chapter while they are correcting it. Also if you know anyone that would like to do that have them PM me if they would like to do it. But they would have to be okay with processing a lot of MLP story's I write and also in the feature I might have to have someone adopt one of the story's but I highly doubt that will happen with how much I am into writing chapters for all the story's. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOPEFULLY A MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

For a couple months I have worked and helped take care of rose with the help of Luna. We have had a great few months being together and she was right now with rose in Canterlot visiting Celestia. I was actually getting close to asking her to marry me but I had no knowledge of how marriage works here in Equestria. So I was going to see the pony I thought would know the most, Twilight. I had actually just finished working at applejacks and had just reached library. As I knocked on the door a couple seconds later twilight opened the door. "hello Luke. What do you need?" she asked.

"its something very important." As she opened the door for me I walked in and she closed the door. "I want to ask Luna to marry me." I said and she squealed with glee. "but I need to know about how marriage works here in Equestria." I said and she pulled up a chair and pushed me into it.

"well marriages in Equestria are quite simple. You're going to need to first of all get a marriage ring for her horn. Next you need to ask her to marry you in the presence of her family which would be Celestia. Than you need a wedding planner if she says yes and the wedding is held a few months later or whenever you want to have it." She said.

"thank you very much Twilight. I know who I need to go to, to ask about rings. See you later Twilight." I said as I stepped into the shadows and was at rarity's workplace/home. Man haven't used that power in a while. As I knocked on the door Spike was the one to answer. "hey Spike I need rarity's opinion about something." I said and he let me in to find Rarity with a client. "you can come to pick it up in about a week Mr. horseshoe." As he left out the open door Rarity walked over.

"hello darling. What do you need?" she asked.

"I need help choosing a wedding ring for Luna." With me saying that she dropped the teapot she was holding and I quickly caught it before it could hit the ground and shatter. "then let's go." And with that she was pulling me out the door. As I followed her until we got to a store we walked in to find a mare walking out holding earrings with her magic and we walked up to the counter. "nice to see you today Rarity. What can I get you?" the mare at the counter asked.

"my friend here is looking to buy an engagement ring." Rarity answered.

"well than what you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a ring that basically says nighttime." I answered.

"I have several rings for you to look at. Unicorn or not?" she asked walking towards the back.

"unicorn… winged Alicorn to be exact." And with that she froze.

"now what are you playing at here? Asking one of the princesses?" she asked.

"yes I am. Luna to be exact." And with that she gasped.

"I find that quite hard to believe." She said walking over and placing multiple rings onto the table.

"well its true whether you believe me or not. So what you got?" I asked.

"like to get to the point. I like you. Okay here is the best I got in the store. This one right here was crafted by a blacksmith in Canterlot for a stallion that asked Luna to marry him but was turned down and he brought it here to get rid of it. This little beauty right here was made right here in Ponyville, and the last of them were crafted here and left here." She finished saying. As I looked through all of them I was looking at the details. The first ring she talked about was a silver ring with at every 90 degree spot was a crescent black moon and etched in the silver it looked like waves. The second one she was talking about was black and had a bunch of like not even half the size of my pinkie white stones and they were all placed randomly on the ring and on one side was a silver crescent moon. But that was when I found which one I wanted. "this one." I said lifting it up.

"are you sure about that Luke? There are other ones?" Rarity asked.

"I have made my decision and that's final Rarity." I said as the clerk took the ring.

"so you made your choice. Now time to talk about the prices…"

God help me at this time…

A couple hours later I finally had a ring for Luna. The ring that was chosen was a obsidian and silver ring with opals going all around it. Cost me almost all the bits I was saving but it was worth it. As I hid the ring in its little box and put it into my back pocket I remembered the month's events that had passed. Twilight and the others had to use what they call the elements of harmony to clear a bunch of applejacks trees from demons that Twilight had accidentally caused and that's actually basically the only thing interesting that had happened. As I walked into the house I found Luna packing some food. "what's going on Luna?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"my sister needs us both to go and be ambassadors for Equestria to get them on our side." She said.

"our side?" I said.

"Sombra, changelings, discord, Minotaur's, rebel griffons, they have all declared war on Equestria. We have the gryphons, crystal ponies, and the guards but we need the dragons if we are going to stand the chance." She said.

"then lets get going." I said. as we stepped back outside I suddenly remembered rose. Who was going to look after her while we were gone? Applejack! They can watch over her while we head off to dragon territory. "I need to drop rose off at applejacks honey. I'll be right back." I said as she nodded and I grabbed the sleeping rose and I stepped into the shadows and we were at applejacks place. I don't think I ever went to applejacks but now I can say that I did. all around us were acres of apple trees all around us and I saw the house and the barn ahead of us. as I walked up to the front door and I knocked I ran into little Applebloom. Should of realized she lived here by her namesake. "hey Applebloom is Applejack here?" I asked and she nodded. "can you get her for me?" I asked and she ran away from the door and appeared a couple seconds later with Applejack. "hey there Luke. Whatcha need?" she asked.

"me and Luna need to be ambassadors and go into dragon territory and I can't take rose with us. can you watch over her until we return?" I asked.

"sure I can. When you get back?" she asked.

"I don't know when but I will try to get back soon." And with that I felt rose start to stir and wake up. "where are we?" she immediately asked.

"daddy needs you to stay here for the time being rose. Me and mommy need to go somewhere where you can't go sweetie." I said ruffling her hair as I set her down.

"when you get back?" she asked cocking her head.

"I'll be back as soon as we can sweetie. Take good care of her AJ." I said.

"I'll look after her like she's ma own little sister." She said as I kissed rose goodbye and I walked into the shadows and appeared back at the house surprising Luna. "all done?" she asked as I nodded. "then we need to get going." As she spread her wings and started to fly as I did the same and flew after her and as soon as I caught up we started to fly straight towards dragon territory. "so what do I need to know about the dragons?" I asked as we flew past Canterlot.

"they are hoarders of gems and can breathe fire. They are not a species to mess with in a war due to their hard scales preventing most weapons from piercing their skin. Do not under any circumstances touch any of the gems or treasure you see or else they will accuse us of thief's and we will have no chance at a treaty with them." She answered.

"noted. Why did you grab some food than?" I asked.

"in case we are going to stay for a few days to finalize the treaty and I will not be eating meat." Luna said. well thank god I am a vegetarian than. I was never one to eat any kind of meat. As we continued to fly I couldn't help but look in awe at all of the nature surrounding us until we passed a point where all we saw was burned and dead trees. "who the hell would do this?" I asked as we continued to fly towards a giant mountain. As we reached the mountain we were joined by dragons about twice or three times the size of me in armor and they flew with us until we landed and they broke away from us and flew away. "they must have been expecting us." Luna said as she started to walk into the cave. If they were expecting for us that is never fucking good. Learnt that from movies and the game destiny. As I ran after Luna and I caught up with her we eventually entered a giant ass cave filled with gold, ruby's, you name it, they had it all. I watched as all of the dragons in here would cover any of the treasure I looked at and they growled. Guess they would rather die than lose their treasure. So basically it took us several hours to fly here and that was good but why did I have a horrible feeling about all of this. "the leader will be with you in a second. But he will not talk to that strange creature you have with you princess of Equestria." A dragon said as he stopped us.

"don't worry about me Luna. I'll wait at the entrance for you." I said as I waved her bye and made my way to the entrance. As I was walking I thought I heard somepony or someone fallowing me. Why do I keep switching between pony language and human language? Guess I'll never know. As I finally reached the entrance I walked over and sat down with my feet hanging off of the cave entrance and hanging in the air. "man to think that dragons would do all that to the nature around here." I muttered.

"that's because we didn't do it." That sudden voice caused me to jump and quickly turned around to find several teenage dragons looking at me. I mean I think they were teenage. "than what did?" I asked.

"not even we knew. We all woke up one day to find all of this had happened. We have reason to believe that our leader was the one that caused it all. We also heard about the war that's about to happen." The blue dragon said.

"well we are hoping you will all take part on our side." I said laughing a little.

"we have heard about what some ponies have done to dragons over the years. We are also hoping to become allies as well." The orange dragon said.

"then I hope for the treaty will be finalized soon. Hopefully today." I said.

"so do our father hope that as well. We have heard a lot of things about you human, slayer of the Nightmares and slayer of a hydra and also the champion against all of the royal guards." The blue one said.

"well I hope that doesn't change your mind about joining us?" I said.

"it does not. The only thing we are doubting is a strange pony made of darkness coming about a week ago and talked to our leader." the orange one said. wait a minute. "what did they talk about?" I asked.

"the pony was the one we heard about the war from. They talked about things but we don't know what." Son of a bitch.

"I need to get to Luna. Do you remember the name of the pony?" I asked standing up quickly.

"I think his name was momba or gombra?" the orange one said. fucking Sombra was already here. As I started to run back into the cave I eventually reached the large ass cave and I started to run towards where Luna had walked in when I was stopped by several dragons in armor. "the leader would like to see you." The one on the left said as I just nodded and started to follow them until we eventually reached another large ass cave with a fucking giant ass red and yellow dragon at the end. "it is a pleasure to finally meet you human." The giant dragon said.

"it's a pleasure to finally meet the leader of the dragons. Where is Luna?" I asked.

"she is… unavailable at the moment." He said.

"what did you fucking do to her?" I snapped at him.

"she has been captured by order of the treaty." He said.

"the treaty with the enemy?" I yelled.

"the treaty with our suppliers of treasure."

"so you made a treaty with fucking Sombra!" I yelled almost about to charge the dragon.

"do not get testy human. For you do not want any harm to come to your princess do you?" just than a group of dragons came out of the shadows and threw a tied up Luna onto the ground. "Luna!" I yelled. As I tried to run over to her I was knocked back by the leader's tail sending back to where I was. "you are foolish human! Our species needs treasure to make us whole! And you can defeat us without any armor and weapons!" he yelled as I slowly stood back up.

"then allow me to enlighten you! YELLOW!" I yelled and the yellow armor appeared onto my body and I charged towards Luna once again and as the leader swung his tail and it hit me I skidded for a few feet before I held onto the tail and started to push forwards. "IMPOSSIBLE!" the leader yelled as I punched the tail out of my way and I finally reached Luna and I cut her lose with my knife I always kept with me. As she stood back up the leader roared in anger. "KILL THEM!" HE YELLED AND WE WERE CHARGED BY DRAGONS ALL AROUND US. "rage!" I yelled and as I summoned the swords I jumped into the air and did a quick spin knocking back the dragons coming at us in the air and as I landed I grabbed Luna and put her onto my back as I started to run towards the entrance. As I exited the leaders cave I ran past the teenage dragons from before and I could tell by their faces that they were confused at why I was running. "KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF SOMBRA!" the leader yelled as we reached the middle of the treasure cave when our path was blocked off by several rather large dragons in armor. "shit!" I said as I jumped back almost throwing Luna off of me as one of them breathed fire where I used to be standing. As I landed back onto the ground I noticed the teenage dragons watching us from atop one of the treasure mountains. "in the name of the leader and new lord Sombra and the treaty between him and us we demand you come with us to your execution!" the front one yelled.

"fuck no! you joined with Sombra!" I yelled as I charged them. "YELLOW!" I yelled and rages swords disappeared and my armor changed yellow. As they all breathed fire at me once more I slid to the left and I kept on running until when I finally reached them I threw Luna over the dragons and I slid underneath them and I caught her on my back and I kept on running until we finally reached the entrance and I set Luna down. "can you fly?" I asked as I looked back into the cave entrance and saw like an army of dragons chasing after us. as I looked back at Luna she nodded and she took flight and as I spread my wings and took flight I was grabbed on my right foot and I was slammed into the ground. As I flipped my body over I noticed that I was now surrounded by dragons. As I saw them all breath in a deep breath I could tell they were all getting prepared to breath fire on me when there were multiple fire explosions going around in a circle behind the dragons knocking them all inwards and I rolled out of the wall before they could land on me. As I stood back up I saw multiple dragons along with the teenage dragons from earlier flying towards me. "the leader has made a grave mistake and went against the council of dragons. He created the treaty with Sombra and sent out dragons to kill the council members. We are the last ones left." One of the larger dragons said.

"then I hope you will all still want to fight for Equestria?" I asked.

"we will fight till the death warrior of Equestria." He said.

"then I will see you on the battlefield." I said as I respreads my wings and I flew off after Luna. As I used my maximum speed I caught up with Luna in a few minutes. "we have some dragons on our side Luna. But we should not tell your sister about this." I said.

"why is that?" she asked.

"because I have a feeling that they will be needed in the future of the war." I said as we finally exited dragon territory.

"then I will trust you Luke. For now we must tell my sister of what has occurred." She said as I nodded and we sped our way towards our meeting spot in Ponyville, my house. I will have to fight a lot of battles in the war. But when we go to war I will need to make sure that Luna and rose are safe during it. As we arrived back in Ponyville I quickly went to applejacks and picked up rose who tackled me to the ground with a hug as soon as she saw me. As we all headed back to the house I was still thinking about when to ask Luna to marry me. But as soon as we opened the door standing with the griffon king was Celestia. "how did the negotiations go?" Celestia asked us.

"Sombra got to them first. We are on our own." I said and she sighed.

"then we must prepare for war."

For about a month we received troops and supplies from everywhere we were allied with. I trained all of the troops we were given but I couldn't help but think we were going to lose this war. But the worst part was that Luna and Celestia were going to be in the battle. And I knew what they were doing was good but bad at the same time and I knew I couldn't talk her out of it. The crystal empire was attacked last week and the enemy was on their way here. Luckily all of the crystal ponies had made it out along with their rulers princess cadence and shining armor. I should know I was there when it happened. We were leading the troops into a giant canyon about 1 mile wide. "if they were going to attack Canterlot it would be through here." Celestia said. as all the troops got the defenses up I followed the princesses into the commander tent. "general Luke anything to report?" Celestia asked. Forgot to say that I was promoted to general of the equestrian army.

"the enemy has picked up their pace and I think we might have a few spies in our ranks but the troops information was limited so not much got out. Just us coming here." I replied looking at our strategy map.

"what do you propose we do?" the king asked.

"I think we should have the griffons on the tops of the canyons and attack over the sides as soon as their army attacks ours. A lot of ponies are going to die today. But die for a good cause in defeating evil once and for all." I said.

"that would sound like a plan. What should we expect from the enemy?" Luna asked.

"our spies have told us that they have Manticores, rebel griffons, at least one hydra, shadow ponies, and the Minotaur's."

"we will have to leave the Minotaur's to long range combat. They would obliterate any troop we send against it in close combat." Celestia said.

"I agree with that. That's why we have the catapults and I grabbed my weapons from my world as well but I have limited ammo."

"I have always wanted to see this weaponry from your world."

"if I find out you replicate it I will hunt you down and kill you along with every single griffon." I snapped and he backed up a little from the sudden anger. "sorry but all this is putting a lot of stress on me. I have never been a general before so it's a new experience."

"I thought you said you were a general?" the king said.

"I said I was a captain of a squad. Not a general of a army." I said. "but no matter. I suggest we send out some scouts so we know what we are dealing with fully. I think our scouts might have been exaggerating about the hydra."

"right away sir!" as the guard ran out of the tent I looked at the battle plan. So we will have a forward wall and the first trench will be ten feet away from it where we will station lancers and swordsponys and will be commanded by rage. The second row behind it will have all swordsponys and will be commanded by sadness. The third row will have swordsponys and unicorn mortars and will be commanded by yellow. The fourth row will have archers and will be replaced with swordsponys when we lose our second or third line. And then the last line will have archers and will also be swapped out when we swap out the fourth line and that will be commanded by me. And lastly behind the last trench is the last of our armor that will have to try and hold them in the trenches to try and not lose to many lives. This plan would work only on the first day. Afterwards we would need to improvise. And then one of our scouts ran in. "sir the enemy is only three days away." He huffed out between breaths.

"shit. Tell all the pony's to get some rest for the war starts." As he saluted and ran out I looked at the princesses. "if war here is just like back in my world than this will not just be the first and last. It will be the first. But with our numbers we might be able to hold out for maybe a month." I said.

"how is war in your world?" Luna asked.

"the first day is always the bloodiest." I said and they all had a few looks on their faces saying that they were afraid. "I will always try to be there for you three on my honor as a navy combat unit and a captain of the night and eternal guards." And with that they calmed down.

"Luke where are we going to be?" Celestia asked.

"you will be in the last line of defense for Equestria. That's where our best fighters will be. I will be in the line of defense just in front of you. So once they get through me… I need you all to fight for your lives. I will also be with love in that trench."

"why are their trenches?" the king asked.

"it's called trench warfare in my world. Except we will be the only ones using any trenches. Trenches are good to use to keep enemies in them if they take the line. It means limited mobility and attacks. Unless they don't care for their ally's than they will be limited."

"it is a good plan but what about the ponies and griffons?" Luna asked.

"they are small enough to be able to almost have full mobility in the trenches but they will also have limited attacks."

"then it is a sacrifice we will have to take." Celestia said.

"I suggest you three get some rest for the battle. Those trenches will fall faster and faster when each one is taken. I give us maybe 2 hours if the first trench can hold out."

"2 hours isn't much Luke." Luna said worried.

"2 hours is actually a lot in human war. They usually fell in just a few minutes. But with the way I have placed things our trenches should give us the most hope. I also created a few things I can wait to try out with my magic involved." I said smiling.

"what are they?" the king asked.

"I created magic grenades. Similar to the grenades in my world except they each have a different properties. Like fire will spread fire to every enemy around its blast radius. It took a lot of magic to make it not attack ponies to." I said.

"then we must hope that we win the war today." Celestia said getting stern.

"that is never going to happen. Not with what intel I got from the enemy. As I said we might be able to last a month with all we have but they can survive at least a week with what we were told with their supplies but army wise. They might be able to last at least three months. We are going to need a continues supply of materials to let us even survive the first day. And I am not going to let you three die on the first day and I fucking swear it!" I said hitting my fist on the table.

"I've always wondered Luke. What does fuck me?" Luna asked and I just smiled.

"it means buck in your language." I said and she and Celestia started to blush while the king just started to laugh. "laughing is always a good sign before a war. It means you have no fear for what's about to happen but it's best if it comes from at least one of the leaders. Also I am wondering who we have in Canterlot since all of our forces are here?" I asked.

"we left the eternal guards. They are the best and were trained by the best." Celestia asked.

"thank you for saying that about me." I said smiling.

"you are the trainer of the eternal guards! I saw all of the kills they made when they attacked the crystal empire and you and your guards were there to save every single pony." The king said astonished.

"I am the captain of the eternal guards. And I was the one that created them. They are like a machine that only needs to turn off once every week for the entire day. Okay time for you all to go to bed. I will raise the alarm if needed." I said as they all nodded and went to their tents. As Luna entered her tent I pulled out the little box with the wedding ring that I bought her. I should ask her tomorrow morning just as they finish their duty's for the moon and the sun. as I walked around the camp I spotted some guards playing some cards and I just smiled. If you see your troops taking it easy just before the war than they are going to fight at their best. As I continued to walk I finally found the scout that had burst into the tent earlier. "how you doing?" I asked making him jump.

"I-I'm fine." He said shaking a little.

"well that's a good sign before the war. I take it you pony's haven't gone to war or haven't in a while?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"the last war the guards were in was over a thousand years ago." He said.

"that also raises another question. How old are the princesses?" I asked.

"they are both close to 1100 years old. Luna is younger by 34 years." Damn than for being old she looks really sexy.

"well that's good to know. I think I'm going to ask a certain somepony a question tomorrow morning." I said and he looked at me with a confused look.

"I'm going to ask my special somepony to marry me." I said and he smiled.

"you sure are lucky. I don't have anypony. Who is it anyway?" he asked.

"princess Luna." I said and he almost started to freak out. "the princess! You are one lucky human." He said hitting me on the back. "but where are they now?" he asked.

"they are currently asleep in their tents. They took a nice long nap yesterday but they need to be at their best for this war." I answered looking over the soon to be battlefield.

"well I will need to wake them up to raise and lower the sun." he said starting to walk off.

"no need. I have actually studied their spells on moving the sun and moon. All I got to do now is actually think it and it happens." I said and he looked like I was crazy.

"that cannot be true." He said.

"already done it." And with the sun started to rise and the moon started to fall in the sky until the sun was in its place in the sky when a horn rang out. As I looked towards where the sound came from all the way across the canyon I put on a look of fear. The enemy has arrived ahead of schedule and I got angry. "I thought you said we had three days?" I snapped at the scout but he just grinned.

"you didn't." He grinned, his eyes turning green. Son of a bitch. As I quickly pulled out my sword and stabbed the changeling in the gut I started to run towards the princess's tent. "We are under attack! Code red!" I yelled on my way to the tent and as soon as I got there I found the princesses wondering what was happening.

"What's happening?" Luna asked.

"Our scout was a spy! We are under attack!" With that they gasped.

"What do you mean? We checked every single one of our scouts?" Celestia said getting ready.

"Not when they came back." As I ran back out of the tent and summoned the emotions. "Get to positions!" I yelled and they all left except for love that stayed with me. As all of the troops got into position I was joined by the princesses. As we watched the enemy engage with the first trench I could than spot the minotaur's in the distance so I raised my hand halfway signaling the archers and catapults to get ready. As they got even closer I felt rage enter my mind and I could hear him cussing like there's no tomorrow as I raised my hand higher saying for them all to pull back their bows or load the catapults. As they got closer we lost our second line and I felt sadness enter my mind and as I threw down my armor causing our range to fire into the large army taking down hundreds as I felt yellow enter my mind and our archers pulled back and were replaced by swordsponys as our forth row was attacked and the griffons started to attack from the canyon edges raining down arrows onto the enemy as I felt happiness enter my mind and I summoned my swords and shields as I we started to clash with the enemy. Mg first opponent was a shadow pony wielding a single sword and I quickly jumped over it and stabbed its back while in the air and as I landed I sliced several rebel griffons in the face killing them instantly as I continued the fight. As I deflected another sword attack and then another from the enemy I was stabbing every single enemy that I deflected their attack and moved on to the next. I could see love was using his decoy maneuver because there were no enemies within a five foot radius of his decoy and it was slowly getting bigger and bigger. As I deflected an Axe throw from a griffon I grabbed it and sliced its neck and then threw it at some of its buddy's in the air knocking two of them out of the sky. As I watched this happen I was sent flying towards love by a very bulky changeling.

"Let's dance." I said as I charged him and he knocked me to the side like I was nothing. "Rage." I said and I felt my armor change to red and I summoned both of the fire swords and I charged him once again. Before he could smack me off to then side once more I slid beneath its legs and cut the two in the back supporting it and as it fell onto the ground I back flipped onto its head and stabbed it. As I pulled out the sword I was attacked by a minotaur that wasn't taken care of and he smacked me to the side with the aide of his Axe sending flying into love knocking him down with me. As we both stood back up the minotaur sent several crystal guards and some royal guards flying through the air as it made its way towards us. "Let's tag team him." I said as we both charged it. As I jumped onto the blade of its axe as it swung at me and I used my magic on my boots to keep me planted on the axes blade as I ran on the staff of it and then super kicked it in the head as love cut its legs out from under it and as I landed next to love we high river as we both went back into the fight separately. As I jumped a down griffon I landed onto another large changelings back as I stabbed its head and then cut it off with the other sword and as I swung my left sword sending the head flying into a rebel griffon in the air sending him falling into the battle. As the body fell onto the ground I looked and saw that love was this time not using his decoy technique but actually fighting in the battle. I even noticed a strange looking pony carrying a scythe... Towards Luna. Shiiiiit. As I jumped off the dead body I started to run straight towards Luna as the strange. Looking pony got closer and closer and Luna's back was still turned as she was fighting multiple shadow ponies. As I jumped over the last dead body the pony raised the weapon into the air and started to swing downward where I deflected it with me two swords and pushed him back.

"So we finally meet face to face ever since we met in your daughters dreams." He said. So this is Sombra? Not much to look at.

"Nice to meet you as well Sombra. Shall we fight?" And with that question he charged me with his scythe turning into a duel ended evil looking sword. As our swords first clashed creating a little shockwave we pushed each other back and as soon as I landed I charged. "Yellow." I said and my armor changed and rages weapons disappeared I ducked a swing from his sword and I punched him in the gut causing him to spit out some blood and I kicked him into the air and I jumped after him and started to deliver rapid punches to his gut and after the tenth punch I grabbed his body and I switched our positions and I started to rapid punch him towards the ground and when we were twenty feet away I quickly spun around and super kicked him into the ground sending out a shockwave and as I landed I turned and started to run towards Luna... When suddenly I couldn't move and I looked down to see a sword sticking out of me from behind. "We go together." Sombra said as he pulled his sword out but before he could move I grabbed his neck and snapped it as I fell onto my knees. (Love) I thought in my mind and he appeared beside me and helped me up. " do the failsafe." I said and he nodded as he disappeared... Along with all of our army...

Luna's POV

one second I was fighting a dragon the next I almost kill a royal hard. "What has happened?" I asked looking around and seeing our entire army and when I looked beside me the canyon was next to us covered in a pink shield to prevent anypony from going in. That was when I noticed love motioning me and my sister to walk over and we did and he waved his hand and a mist thing appeared. "So this was your plan? I must say it was quite foolish even though I am the king of chaos." I heard discord say when suddenly we weren't looking at the ground anymore but of discord walking towards somepony.

"That's because it was so I didn't hurt anyone." I heard Luke say and I gasped... We were looking through Luke's eyes.

"Because of what?" Discord asked.

"Because of me going full on nova on your ass."

**(turn on Nightcore - I Don't Wanna Die 10 hours please)**

As we watched Luke charge discord summoning both of his swords and shield discord summoned duel axes and deflected Luke first attack and Luke lept over discord and they exchanged several clashes in the air when Luke landed back on the ground and he put up his shield just in time for discord to connect a downward slash on. As we continued to watch the fight I kept on taking glances at the fight under the shield and the entire army was surrounding him and discord watching the fight as our army all gathered around the canyon to watch from there. I could see him radiating power from where I was almost half a mile away I think he would say. As I looked back at the mist I noticed that he was now using blue shields and every time discord connected a hit against them they would let out a torrent of water stunning him for a few seconds before he resumed his attacks. We than watched as the shields disappeared and his gauntlets changed to yellow and he jumped onto discords first swipe at him and ran up the staff of the axe and roundhouse kicked, I think he called it, in his face sending him flying and was caught by his army and throne back into the fight and we watched as his fist connected with Luke sending him flying and tumbling on the ground and I thought I noticed love winced as he stood back onto his feet. I could tell Celestia was still amazed at all the injuries that Luke has sustained and was still fighting for us. as I watched his gauntlets change to red two red swords appeared on fire and as discord swiped at him he raised his swords and the axe blades were cut in half like a knife to paper and as discord stumbled back from that happening we watched him throw it to the side before we watched him start to transform. _"master discord is fortunate to let us fight you instead of himself."_ Master discord? Oh no! we watched in realization as the shaped grew bigger and bigger and it started to sprout 4 more heads and then grew long necks and as we watched the actual canyon we saw that the hydra had finally appeared. "you son of a bitch discord!" we heard look say as he was almost stomped on by the hydras foot.

As he stopped rolling his gauntlets changed to white as we watched his dark bow get summoned and he started to rapid fire at the hydras mouths as soon as they opened and the heads exploded as soon as they closed and we watched as two more heads a[[eared on every single head through looks eyes. "how could I fucking forget that?" we heard Luke say as his bow disappeared and his light sword and shield appeared. "now I recognize that sword!" I heard Luna gasp.

"from where?" I asked.

"it used to be fathers sword. Before he passed away he brought it to his lips and whispered something to it and it dissolved into fragments of light and disappeared. That sword can only be used by whoever its chooses to be its master! And Luke has more light than anypony in the world that we know of." And with that I looked back at the mist to find Luke now flipping through the air but he then righted himself in the air with his wings and was once again sent tumbling in the sky as he was hit in the front from the hydras tail and when the tail went to hit him again Luke righted himself so than he landed on it and he started to run down it as the middle two heads spewed acid and fire at Luke and Luke put up his shields to block both of the attacks as he made his way towards the heads when he suddenly jumped and threw his shields out in front of him and they blocked off the hydras mouths and we watched as he flew straight into the hydras mouth and then the mist disappeared and I quickly looked at the canyon and found them cheering from the hydra killing Luke until I noticed something happening inside of the hydras body. As I watched random cuts appear on its body all over the place until suddenly its stomach exploded covering any one of the enemy in front of it in stomach acid killing them and we watched Luke tumble out as the mist reappeared but this time as Luke struggled to stand up he used his sword to help him stand up. "just you and me now mother fuckers!" we heard Luke say as he looked at his right hand and something very large appeared. "just how Twilight described it." Celestia gasped.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"what he is using is a weapon created from darkness that resembles something from his world. Like the weapons he first came here with but a lot stronger. He used this weapon to kill the last of the Timberwolves when the town was attacked and he was injured." Celestia said. as we watched him look back at the army placing his other hand on a handle and lifting up the strange weapon he laughed. "EAT LEAD ASSHOLES!" he yelled as suddenly loud bangs started and they got faster and faster and I wondered where it was coming from when I noticed the weapon he had was making them. "sister he's shooting light magic from that thing!" I said as I gasped. We watched as he slowly started to turn the weapon as it was shooting and every enemy it hit fell over dead as the light hit them and during it Luke was laughing an evil laugh. "he seems to be enjoying it Celestia." I said as she nodded.

"being pent up for so long in a world almost full of peace can do a lot to a war strikened species. He is getting it all out of his system." She said as I looked once again back at the mist but I saw Luke had stopped and dropped the strange weapon and was looking at his body with multiple arrows protruding from his chest. "NO!" I yelled almost crying as he fell onto his knees and discord appeared in front of Luke. "it was a pity really. You sacrifice yourself to protect a bunch of innocent ponies. What's the fun in that?" discord asked laughing.

"because it's what you do if you are like me." Luke said as he laughed a bit.

"well no matter. As soon as you die the barrier should fall and we will kill the last of your army and I think Sombra and I would like to have a little fun with the princesses." Discord said.

"I killed Sombra!" Luke yelled.

"no you didn't. we knew coming into this fight as long as you were alive would be the death of us. so we sent in mirages of ourselves and waited for the time for you to die. Even now this is only a mirage of me but I can still feel the pain until I dissipate the mirage." Discord said as he stared to laugh.

"well that I guess I will have to fight you again." Luke said pulling out the arrows in his chest causing the bleeding to speed up. "I'm already a dead man discord from the sword stab from protecting Luna." He-he- saved me from a sword stab! We watched as he struggled to get up so he resumed his dark sword to help him up. as soon as he was up he wielded his dark sword with both hands on the hilt. "you think you can actually beat me my dear human. Then I suppose if you are going to die I must tell you something." Discord said summoning duel axes once again.

"tell me what?" Luke asked with sour in his voice.

"that we were the ones to bring you to Equestria." And with that I know that we all froze as soon as we heard that. "you…. What?" Luke asked lowering his sword a little.

"we brought you to Equestria but you overshot the landing zone and landed in the ocean where those pitiful ponies got to you first not knowing how you got here." He said laughing. "you were brought here to fight for us. that's the reason why you were brought here." And with that Luke started to laugh.

"why are you laughing at that?" discord asked.

"because I should be thanking you for this."

"thank you for what?" discord asked.

"for helping me meet the love of my life." Luke said raising his sword. " I will fight to the end if it means protecting the princess, my love, along with Equestria!" and with that I cried a little as he charged discord who was surprised from his sudden charged. As discord raised both of his axes and blocked Luke's attack Luke kept on punching the sword as it was causing discord to start to be pushed back. "where do you have all of this power! You were mortally injured!" discord yelled.

"because of my love for Luna I will fight all the way until I die… OR WE WIN THIS WAR!" and with that we watched as Luke's armor turned pink along with his sword. As I looked for love he was no longer with us. "looks like he's finally done it." I heard behind us and when I turned to look it was the other emotions of Luke's mind. "what do you mean?" I asked.

"Luke could never use loves power because his body couldn't handle it but he's using all the power he has left to fight for his loved, you." Rage said sitting down.

"but how are you all here?" Celestia asked.

"we are all here due to Luke's failsafe plan. If he is mortally injured with no chance of revival we leave his body and we continue the fight in his place. But as soon as the fight is over we will all fade and join Luke in the afterlife." Curiosity said. as I stared back as the mist Luke now had a shield out and was deflecting several of discords attacks as Luke went in for a stab only to be deflected by discord spinning his axe and as discord went in for the kill Luke sidestepped and elbowed, I think he called it, discord in the back causing him to fall onto his face and before Luke could stab down discord disappeared and suddenly Luke jerked as he looked down to find discords axe protruding from Luke's chest in the front. "NO!" I yelled once more almost breaking down into tears once more. As he fell looked back up to find a sneering discord he struggled to stay up. "you have finally lost human. Time to die." Discord said.

"fine I'll die." Luke said causing discord to look at him weirdly. "after I take out this entire army!" and with that he pulled the axe out from him and threw it at the army as it started to create an arc and it came flying back to Luke's hand as he then fell onto his knees. "you make promises you can't keep human." Discord laughed. As we watched Luke put his left hand behind his suit he pulled out strange canisters and set them all around him and when he put his hand back there again he than he pulled out a little box from his armor and opened it at I started to cry as soon as he looked at it... It was a wedding ring.

"And what is that you are holding?"

"I was going to ask a very special pony today something special and you came and ruined it." He started to stand up as he closed the box and put it away. "I'm sorry for not being there anymore honey I think you should know that. But I must go full on big bang on his ass." And with that I cried a little bit more.

"Black is for fear and darkness,

White is for hope and light,

Red is for fire and rage,

Yellow is for sunlight and curiosity,

Blue is for water and sadness,

Green is for nature and happiness,

And pink is for love... MY LOVE FOR LUNA! ELEMENTAL NOVA SUN AND MOON BLAST! I'm sorry Luna..." and with that we watched as the mist disappeared and we looked at the battlefield to see a small explosion dome making its way all around the canyon until it filled the entire space for a few seconds before is disappeared and we gasped at what we saw. But that's just it... We saw nothing except for a small dot in the middle and when I looked closer it was Luke... And he just fell over. As the shield lifted I quickly teleported next to him and found his armor was in broken pieces all around him and when I checked for a pulse and it was very faint. "SISTER!" I Yelled and she teleported next to me and looked him over. "He has all of his ribs broken, a broken spine, and all of his bones broken. There is only one way Luna..."

"But what if he doesn't want it?" I said crying a little.

"He is not going to leave you while I'm around. I need your essence." And with that I cut myself a little and Celestia levitated the blood over the body and I watched it start to enlarge until it shaped his body and then the blood started to go into all of his cuts and as soon as the last of it went in the cuts and wounds all started to heal and go away not even leaving a scar. So Celestia put him on her back and we started to fly towards the closest hospital we could find. As we were flying I kept on taking glances at Luke who every so often jerked a random body part. What my sister did before we put him on her back and started to fly was fill him up with some of my Alicorn blood to help him survive until we got to the hospital. The jerking was the Alicorn blood trying to accept his body. And if it doesn't accept the body it will do nothing to help him and he will die. Since we were closer to Canterlot than anywhere else that's where we were flying and I hope the griffon king can command the troops until we return if they are attacked once more. As we could now see Canterlot in the distance we started to fly even faster until we finally reached the city and met up with the eternal guards. As soon as they spotted Luke they ran over and grabbed him and started to run to the direction of the hospital and we took flight once more and started to go back towards the canyon. "he will be alright sister." Celestia said.

"I hope he will be big sister. I can't believe he was going to ask me the question today." I said.

"that just means that he loves you even if there is a war going on." She said as I smiled weakly but it quickly went away as I saw a lot of smoke coming from far ahead of us. as I looked at my sister and we started to fly even faster towards the battle. As the battle came into view we stared in horror at what was happening. There were now an army of dragons setting fire to the trenches with every pass they made and all of the arrows the archers fired bounced off of their armor and scales. The only thing we saw that could damage them was the giant boulders that the catapults hurled but even those were getting destroyed with every pass from the dragons. As we approached the battle I noticed a red streak in the air as it went straight through multiple dragons and landed on the back of another. That was when I noticed it was rage as he was laughing with every attack he made. "how is he getting up there Tia?" I asked as we got even closer to the battle.

"he must be using the catapults to launch himself into the air. But I can only see the four, where is love?" Celestia asked me.

"he must have been injured as Luke did the final attack on the first wave Tia. He must be healing as well." I said as we landed in the back and started to attack the dragons with our magic. As we were firing there was a scream and when I looked where it was shadow ponies had gotten close enough to our army to start attacking us. "TIA!" I yelled and she looked where I looked and she nodded as we both charged them. As we reached them Tia sent multiple of them flying into the air with her lance as I sliced a shadow in half with the sword I had. There were just to many of them and the griffons were getting slaughtered in the air and our catapults were getting destroyed one by one. As I blocked a shadow ponies strike I was then kicked in the side sending me flying into Tia knocking us both down. As we both stood back up we were surrounded by shadow ponies and I could tell there was no way for us to survive if they all attacked us at once. "this is the end my dear sister." I said as I raised my sword to fight till the last pony standing.

"yes it is Luna." Celestia said swiping her lance to keep them back.

"it was a honor being you sister." I said as there was suddenly 4 explosions. As we looked at them there were 4 domes. One was green, one was yellow, one was red, and one was blue. They were quite a distance away from us and all of the ponies, shadow ponies, griffons, and dragons looked to see what was currently happening when there was another explosion sending all the shadow ponies in-between the 4 domes flying and creating a giant dome that was white, black, pink, and gold. "Tia what is that?" I asked as we watched all 4 of the domes send a stream of its color into the dome adding their colors to the giant dome until the 4 domes disappeared and all that remained was the giant dome. As we all watched the dome until it started to grow smaller and smaller until it formed a being. A being in the shape of a human. "Tia…" I said as we looked at the armor take shape. Its legs were green, its chest was red, its shoulders to elbows was blue, its hands I think Luke called them were yellow and its helmet was gold. Just than wings sprouted on its back, one black and one white. Its entire body was glowing and we watched as any shadow pony and dragon that charged it disintegrated within a hoof of it. When the glowing finally died down it raised its arms into a cross formation and two pink swords appeared in its hands. "KILL THEM ALL!" a large dragon yelled as they all charged it when it suddenly disappeared and we looked around and found it coming straight at us and when it reached us it planted one of its swords into the ground and a dome appeared around us and it disappeared again just as the dragons all breathed fire at us and as both me and Tia covered our eyes and nothing happened we looked to see that the dome was absorbing the fire into it. "Tia… this power is unimaginable. What pony can have this much power?" I asked.

"there is no being that can Luna. Whoever this pony is… is even more powerful than both of us combined." Celestia answered and I gasped. More powerful than both me and her combined. That is impossible! As the fire went away and the dome still held we watched as the being charged into the army of shadow ponies and knocking every shadow pony into the air that got in its way and as it stopped it crouched down and jumped into the air created a boom as it pushed itself off of the ground and it went straight at the dragons. As I connected with the first dragon and went straight towards another and another leaving behind a green trail with every jump it made off of the dead dragon it was on until all that was left was the large dragon that had shouted the order. "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME CREATURE! FOR I AM A GOD!" it yelled as the being went flying straight at it and it disappeared and reappeared on the dragons back and we watched as one wing and then the next went flying off spurting blood. As the dragon roared in pain and went hurling towards the ground with the being just standing on its back with its arms crossed and just before the dragon hit the ground it jumped off but threw something at the dragons head and as soon as the being hit the ground about a few seconds later the dragons head suddenly exploded and all of the dragons on the ground looked in horror as their leader was killed and they all started to run away. As the being stood straight back up the swords disappeared and a spear appeared in its hands and it threw it at a shadow pony sending out a bright flash of light and when the light disappeared the being had triple kicked 10 shadow ponies into the air and as it jumped after them he hit them all into each other and then started to punch them higher and higher in the air until it teleported above them and it spun sideways and hit them all with a triple kick sending the ball of shadow ponies flying away from each other and they crashed into the ground creating multiple craters and as the being was still in the air suddenly a bow appeared in its hand and as it pulled back the string and multiple colored arrows appeared in the bow strings and as it let go it quickly pulled back and fired again and again and all the arrows started to go straight towards all the shadow ponies and as it hit them it went straight through them and landed in the ground creating an effect with each kind of arrow.

The green arrow surrounded the dead shadow ponies in vines, the blue changed the shadow ponies into water and it went into the ground, the yellow created a flash of light blinding any pony surrounding it, the red caused the dead shadow pony to catch on fire and made the shadow ponies around the one hit by the arrow to catch on fire as well, the pink one as soon it hit a shadow pony it split apart and hit any shadow pony surrounding it, the white arrows caused the armor disappear, the dark one caused the weapons to disappear, and the gold ones all hit our own dead troops and as soon as they hit they all started to get back up and all of their wounds sealed. "Tia that magic… should be impossible!" I said as we all stared in astonishment at what the being just did.

"it should be impossible sister. We will need to look into this human when we can. Luke is now not the only human in Equestria anymore." Tia answered. As we watched the human land on the ground creating a shockwave of colors and sending everypony around it flying it than slowly stood up as it raised its right fist into the air and slammed it into the ground. As a shockwave occurred sending all of the pony's flying into the air including both me and my sister we were all suddenly back on the ground along with all of the pony's and griffons and we watched as the being jumped into the air and it summoned multiple swords and it started to spin around it faster and faster until a ring of colors surrounded the human and then it thrust its hands out and the ring went outward cutting into all the shadow ponies in the air and killing them instantly. As the being landed back onto the ground we all stared in horror at what just happened that this human did. suddenly there was a flash and as both me and Tia covered our eyes when we looked standing where the human used to be… was Luke. As we all gasped as he fell face first onto the ground and I ran over.

**Luke's POV (since he was brought to the Hospital in Canterlot)**

"we must get Luke to the hospital wind!"

"that's where we are going shadow. Calm down."

As I opened my eyes all I saw was sky and I was in pain all over my body when suddenly all I saw was white and a ceiling and I blacked out once again.

**Few minutes later**

As I opened my eyes all I saw was a void surrounding me. "now where the fuck am I?" I said.

"glad to see you finally awake Luke." I heard a familiar voice say as I turned my head to spot love.

"love, first of all what the fuck happened to me, and second of all how are you talking even though you are a mute?" I asked.

"well you went all crazy and killed every single enemy in the first wave of the attack and with me combining with you during the last stand I can now talk." He said.

"well that's good. But where are we?" I asked.

"not even I know Luke. I think we are in the plains of elementals or some crap. I was here before but I can't seem to remember anything from it.

_That's because you have a new host._ and with that we both jumped from the voice as we got back to back ready to fight anything that came at us.

_Calm yourself angel of magic we mean you no harm._

"where the fuck are we?" I yelled still keeping my stance.

_you are in the place love has said. the plains of the Elementals._

"so why are we here than?" love asked.

_You are here because you have awoken us once more. And that means a great enemy is starting to awaken._

"what do you mean awaken?" I asked this time putting down my fist.

_Whenever we are awakened our great enemy awakens as well. You have only awakened the main Elementals. I am the Elemental of Fire._

"then how come the others aren't talking?" love asked. Good question.

_Because you have found me. When found we will be able to help you in almost any battle… but when that happens our great enemy gets closer and closer to awakening._

"okay so that answers that question. Now why do you need us?" I asked.

_Because if the dimensions are going to survive than you must be the one to awaken all of us._

"dimensions? You mean there are more than one?" I asked.

_In other dimensions their Elementals have already chosen a champion and they are getting ready for their quest against the great enemy._

"tell me what I have to do." I said.

_You need to take in the power of the Elementals weak state to begin the quest. Until the power runs out you will not be in control of your own body but you can give it suggestions to do things._

"so I can't control my own body? Just fucking great." I said sitting down.

_But the power will need to be drawn from you Emotions human. When your emotions come together you will awake several more Emotions in you._

"so ill become OP as shit?" I asked.

_If you mean over powered that is correct. You may seem like you know all of the elements but you don't know them all. Once you know them all will you become the angel creator._

"so wait a minute. So I will have to go on a dangerous quest to gain more powers and become an Angel creator?" I asked.

_That is correct human._

"okay first rule if I'm going to start this quest. The name is fucking Luke Damson so call me it. Plus will I remember what I do when in no control mode?" I asked.

_you will not remember. But your Emotion love will. He will have to use his memories to help you remember._

"okay than. When do I start." I said standing up with a smile.

_Right now_. And with that I opened my eyes to find myself hurling towards the ground in the middle of the battlefield and I saw the other emotions fighting in a square formation. Time to bring the boom. As I landed in the ground creating a giant explosion and as my body stood back up I saw that there were now 4 domes and another large one being created around me. As I continued to watch I noticed the dome surrounding my body gain new colors and as soon as that was done gaining colors it started to come in closer and closer.

**Not going to go into detail about what just happened because I am lazy as shit. But I might add it in later.**

**Luna's POV**

I can't believe that power… Luke must be even more powerful than the makers with all of that. As I reached Luke and looked all over him all of the guards and griffons were still staring in shock at what Luke had just did. as I started to use a spell to check him over I gasped. "he has no more wounds. Not even scars that came from his world…" I whispered. As I noticed Tia run over I could tell she was still shocked at what was happening.

"Tia… he has no more injuries. Not even scars from his own world…" I said as she gasped. There was only one way to get rid of scars and that would be to get a very painful and long surgery, and we didn't have any human skin from his world… so it would be impossible for that to happen.

"Tia we must figure out what has happened to him." I said.

"yes we must sister. But for now we have a war to win." She answered and I only nodded as I put Luke onto my back and we started to run towards the wounded tent and the troops moved out of our way as we ran towards it. If Luke has that power in him than there is also a chance he will be tempted to turn against Equestria. So we must make sure that does not happen. As we reached the tent we quickly ran in and put him onto the bed. Whatever he did out there with the bow was almost impossible to do. He brought dead troops back to life and only the maker should have that power. As some of our doctors got to work and checked Luke's vitals both me and my sister walked back out of the tent to find the troops standing outside. "is he going to be alright princess?" one of the guards asked.

"we do not know… but the power he has shown will have to be watched and at some point contained." And with that some of the troops sighed. "for now we must prepare for the next attack." As they all started to walk away Tia sighed.

"what's wrong sister?" I asked.

"if he continues to have all of this power and gets more… it will eventually bring him his downfall."

"what do you mean sister?"

"it means that at some point our subjects will begin to fear him. And that would make him feel like he is unwanted and will eventually join against Equestria… that would mean we will have to eliminate him…"

"it is not going to come to that!" I snapped at her making her look at me with surprise.

"Luna…"

"it is not going to come to that sister! If it does… I don't know what I'll do…" and with that she started to hug me to try and comfort me.

"Luna… you must know that our subjects must come first."

"I know…" I said.

"but that doesn't also mean that he has to die… they might vote to send him to Tartarus." And with that I gasped.

"but that means that I will never be able to see him again." I said crying a little.

"but it will have to be the will of the maker to have his destiny be chosen." She said.

"alright…" and with that she smiled faintly.

"for now we must prepare for the next attack. I'm just glad our subjects will not remember any of this…"

"what do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean that if they know that old evils have returned on their own than they will start to fear… and fear usually brings out the worst in ponies." She said. "so I placed a spell that makes it so none of them will remember what is happening here. Only we will remember along with the griffon king."

"than what about Luke?" I asked.

"he will also forget any of this has happened as soon as the war is over." And with that I started to cry once again.

"Luna… you must know it is for the best…"

"but he will forget about all the times we have had with each other since you told him about the war!" I snapped at her still crying a little.

"you are a princess my dear sister… as I just said our subjects come first." And with that I started to run towards the tent… so I could cry in piece.

**Celestia's POV**

I feel so bad for what I had to do… to make Luke forget about everything since he was told about the war coming… but I always knew that the subjects come first… but Luna is still young. She has to learn about all that I have learned over the time she has been gone and even before that time. As I started to walk back into the tent I noticed a pure red pony watching the doctor's check on Luke. "who are you?" I asked as I approached.

"I am a friend of Luke's… and I know what you have done." he said not looking away.

"what do you mean?" I asked trying to make it look like I did nothing.

"the spell of forgetfulness." He said as I froze.

"how do you know?" I asked getting angry.

"because it is one of my jobs to watch what happens all over the world."

"what are you?" I asked stepping back a little.

"I am one of the creators… which one is none of your business…"

"it is my business to know since you are in my land." I said trying to sound intimidating.

"you cannot order me around. I take my orders from the creator." He said as he disappeared without a trace. So he is one of the creator's subjects. But then again aren't we all.

**Luke's POV**

Well that was fucking fun watching my body do all that work but it wasn't fun when I gained control and I fell over from exhaustion. At least I killed them all. _Yes you did angel._

"well your fucking back." I said as I sat down in the void.

_Of course… I am apart of you now since you awakened me. But you must be warned._

"warned about what?" I asked.

_Celestia has things planned for you if her subjects start to fear you._

"what's going to happen?" I asked. If any of it includes me leaving Luna than that's fucking never going to happen.

_She has planned for her council to decide your fate. But they will either choose between death, or being sent to Tartarus._

"well fuck that." I said.

_But that will only happen once they all start to fear you… once that happens you will have to begin your quest no matter what._

"so when do I actually have to start the quest?" I asked.

_You have no time… only when you have become an outcast must you begin… but there is another evil trying to make it so today's events have never happened._

"and how would he do that? Time travel?" I asked laughing a little.

_That is actually correct._

…

…

…

…

…

"well son of a fucking bitch!" I yelled.

_When he completes his objective you will be forced to go back in time to stop him from changing the present._

"what do you mean by fucking forced?" I asked.

_Your powers will react to a time traveler trying to change the past and will bring you to that time point to help protect it. But be warned that if you are seen it will change the present only slightly in either a good or bad way._

"so if I'm fucking seen something good or bad will happen?" I asked.

_That is correct._

"son. Of. A. bitch!" I yelled. "so what's happening now?"

_The enemy army is sending out another wave made of minotaur's. They will arrive in sight in a few minutes… and your army doesn't stand a chance without the catapults._

"than what do I need to do then?" I asked hoping for an answer.

_you will have to fight them all with the help from your own army while suffering major losses. After this attack the last of the army will show up and finish off the last of your troops. You will be awakened soon. Good luck human._

And with that I opened my eyes surprising all the doctors around me. "can I have some breathing room please?" I asked and they did as I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. "well that was a good nap. Report?" I asked.

"minotaur's have been sighted and are getting closer and closer to the defenses. Due to our catapults being destroyed we will have to fight them all in close combat sir." One of the guards said.

"I want all of our archers on the cliff sides to rain down on the Minotaurs. Do it no matter what the princesses tells you all. I'm in charge of every military so they have no jurisdiction. I also want our unicorns to be in groups of five with one of them casting a shield around the other four while the other four send out mortar spells out of the shield and into the minotaur's. When the unicorn making the shield gets tired tell one of them to take their place and have them make their way back to the back line and when they get their tell them to grab any weapon and engage the enemy."

"yes sir." As he ran out I moved my legs to the side of my bed and against the protest of the doctors I stood up and started to walk out the tent. Hey love how is my armor doing? I asked in my head.

_Well it is now a combination of all of our abilities and armor. But our powers are gone. Except for my advanced knowledge of combat._ Love answered.

Well that's good.

_Yes it is Luke. But for now the others are all still out of it from all the fighting that had happened to them. They will be out for a while but you can still summon their weapons and stuff but you will tire quickly._

Well it's a risk we have to take. As we left the tent I could see smiled on some of the running guards and griffons as they ran past me to get into positions. As I walked and got onto of the forward wall I could see the mini army of minotaur's. Hard to believe that all this has been happening on the same day. As I continued to watch I than noticed that every once in a while I saw a minotaur fall and I noticed arrows raining down on them from the sides of the canyon. Now I'm starting to wonder if saying that this canyon isn't even a mile wide. Probably maybe 1000 feet maybe? Don't know why I thought it was a mile long. As I continued to watch minotaur after minotaur fall I gave the signal for spears to be thrown out from behind the wall and they brought down like 4 minotaur before they reached the wall and they smashed it to pieces and it sent me flying. "armor." I said and as it appeared I flipped myself in the air and landed onto my feet just as several minotaur got past the destroyed wall. As I charged them all my bare fist as they all started to swipe at the guards and griffons sending them all flying as I jumped into the air and sucker punched a minotaur sending him flying out past the broken wall into his buddies sending them either onto the ground or flying in the air and as I landed I was smacked with an axe and as I skid and tumbled on the ground I was smacked once again by another axe into the air and as I was falling and close to hitting the ground I was once again smacked and I could hear some of my bones break from that but I think it was just some ribs and as I was finally able to get up I dodged another smack from a minotaur and I quickly summoned a sword and I cut the staff in half and as the minotaur stood there surprised I cut its legs out from under it and I than stabbed it in the heart and quickly rolled out of the way as it fell onto the ground dead. As I stood up breathing hard I looked around to see that the guards and griffons were all having a hard time taking down the minotaur's they were fighting. I watched with pain in my heart as I watched an axe cleave a guard in two and then one of them rip the wings off of the Pegasus. Love can I still use power combos?

_You might. I don't know. That area of the brain is restricted to us._ then I take that as a yes. As I charged a small group of them charging at me I jumped into the air and as they looked around for me as I came hurling out of the sky between them. "RAINBOW FIST!" I yelled and as it sent them all flying they dissolved into multiple colors of sparks and as I stood back up I ducked to avoid a swing from a minotaur as I punched it in the gut causing it to hurl out blood next to me before I roundhouse kicked its head causing the head to come flying off. I am seriously OP as shit right now. As I landed back onto the ground I felt a pain in my left leg and when I looked I saw that my armor had been breached and I now had a severe cut in my leg and it was bleeding badly. As I felt myself getting weak from the blood loss I shook it off as I jumped onto the blade of a minotaur and I sliced of the axe head while in swing sending the blade flying and impaling a minotaur about 50 feet away. As I jumped off as the blade hit I could see that slowly but surely that we were starting to win this fight. I watched as some griffons sliced the eyes of multiple minotaur's and then they tripped them and the guards finished them off rather quickly. As I just stood and watched what was happening I was suddenly sent flying off the ground and into the sky and when I looked at what hit me it was a minotaur about two times the size of a regular on. As I spread my wings which were for some reason white on one and black on the other and I started to fly straight at the giant minotaur. As I was flying at it, it was knocking griffons out of the air, crushing guards under its legs. And it just ripped apart a Pegasus and uniron which made me sick to the core and almost made me throw up in the helmet. As I reached the giant minotaur I summoned the sword and I cut off its left arm causing it to howl in pain as I landed and skidded on the ground until I stopped and looked up to only see the side of a giant blade slam into me and send me crashing into the side of the canyon causing me to drill into the rock of the wall about 10 feet. As I struggled to pull myself out of the wall suddenly a giant hand came in and pulled me out. As I struggled against its grasp it started to laugh as I felt pressure start to exert on my body. As the seconds passed more and more pressure was felt on my armor and I could start to hear creaking more and more and my helmet was about to give way when I was suddenly dropped and I hit my head. as I sat back up I noticed several streams of white combined with gold and blue combined with black fly around the minotaur and I watched cuts appear all over the body and was getting pushed back farther and farther away from me with every one when I finally noticed that it was Luna and Celestia doing it all when I got up and I started to run straight at the minotaur and as soon as I was fifty feet away from it I jumped straight at it with speed that not even sound or speed or anything could fit with how fast I was going and I was sent straight through its body and out of the other side sending blood spurting out of its body as I started to tumble on the ground until I skidded to a stop.

As I watched it stand up for a few more seconds it finally fell over and our entire army started to cheer with joy as I stood back up and then collapsed I onto one knee.

**Luna's POV**

As the troops cheered with joy I looked to find Luke take his helmet off and then throw up a rather unhealthy amount of blood onto the ground and then collapse into the ground. As I rushed over to check on him I then noticed his armor was dented inwards causing him to get punctures all over his body and he was fighting the pain as he made that last attack on the leader minotaur killing him and I put Luke back onto my back once more and I teleported next to the medical tent and I left him in the care of the doctors. As I walked into mine and my sister's tent I took off the armor and I sat on the bed that was in there. I still can't believe that my sister was actually thinking of killing him. Or sending him to Tartarus. If he were to go I don't even know what I would even do without him. I loved him to my heart's content and he was either going to die or be in an eternal suffering like torture. If only my sister would just look to see the truth in what Luke was. He wasn't a bad pony. He was good all the way to his heart. He even adopted a filly that had just lost her parents and he tried his best to make it so she would be happy. "princess Luna! Your sister needs to see you into the command tent." A guard said outside of my tent.

"thank you." I said as I put back on my armor and I teleported straight into the command tent and found the king arguing to my sister. "he is a threat to us all if he goes to the other side!" the king yelled.

"but that is up to either me or my sister to banish him to Tartarus and if either of us decide it will be in the councils hoofs!" my sister yelled.

"if you won't do anything than you won't expect any support in any future wars!" the king yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I yelled and they both looked at me with shock. "you two are fighting like little foals over a blanket. You should be better than this!" I yelled and they looked back at each other.

"we will continue this later." the king said as he got to his side of the table. "the last of the army that is coming is going to be bigger than what we have currently faced. We will be fighting over a thousand of them."

"then we will have to hope that we can survive this last stand." I said.

"but if Luke is again out of commission we will have quite a hard time defending this area." Celestia answered.

"that just proves my point in him being a threat." The king said but shut up quickly from one of my glares.

"we have no more than 500 troops remaining and almost none of them have been injured." Celestia said.

"then we will most likely have to retreat after the battle starts." The king said.

"that would be the reasonable decision. But if they get out of the canyon than all of Equestria would be destroyed." I said. "so that would not be an option."

"then we will have to fight till the last griffon or pony." The king said.

"we must." Celestia said.

"PRINCESSES! ARMY SPOTTED A FEW MINUTES AWAY!" a guard shouted.

"get all troops to last stand position!" Celestia yelled as we ran out of the room to get into our positions. As we reached our positions the archers had already started to fire at the enemy. May the maker help us.

**Luke's POV**

Whelp… I once again am in the very stupid place called the void in my mind. "so I have once again passed out. How am I not dead from all the injuries I have taken?"

_Because your destiny prevents all of it._

"well destinies have a habit of changing."

_Yours does not._

"well shut the fuck up. I need to come up with a plan for the incoming army." I said sitting down and rubbing my chin.

_The only way to win would be to do a forbidden spell that the sisters of the sun and moon have banned long ago._

"what forbidden spell? Also if its forbidden it means I am not allowed to use it." I snapped.

_For the pony's it had been forbidden along with the griffons and all life on the planet. But to be an angel you are able to break any of the rules to help you achieve your destiny._

"than what's the fucking spell?" I asked.

_It is the forbidden spell called the solid duplication. For a pony it would mean certain death if used once but if used by an angel it would mean almost death for you but it will be useful in the battle._

"than what would happen if I use it?" I asked.

_It would create copies of you but they will all have no armor at all. But to create enough copies of you, you would need to use up a lot of your own magic to make it happen. It would also mean that any wounds you get after the spell for a long time period you would not heal and there is a chance for you to die._

"then it's a chance I would have to take. Has the battle already started?" I asked.

"it has and its going poorly for the defending side. So far princess Celestia has gotten several wounds and Luna had yet to get any." And with that I opened my eyes, pushed the doctors away, and I ran out of the tent and I could see the shock of the battle. We were losing severely and I could see a lot of griffons and pony's running away. As I brought my hands together and focused there was a flash as I looked and all of the ponies and griffons were back up on the ledges of the canyon and the shield was replaced covering the canyon. As the enemy started to look at me and start to slowly walk towards me I closed my eyes and started to focus. As I focused suddenly there was a large amount of pain in my head and as I opened my eyes all of the enemy was starting to back up in fear. As I looked behind me I saw an entire army of ME's without armor and with random weapons and I only just looked back at the enemy and I summoned my armor and we all charged the enemy.

**Celestia's POV**

HOW DARE HE USE A FORBIDDEN SPELL THAT WAS BANNED FOR ITS POWER! HOW DARE HE USE IT! As we watched the events unfold I than noticed that all of the pony's and griffons including the king and except for me and Luna were all asleep. "they are asleep for a reason princess of the sun." I heard a familiar voice say behind me and when I turned around standing there was the pure red pony from the tent. "why are you here and what is the reason for all of this?" I snapped at him.

"his destiny was said that he would need to use this spell to get closer to achieving his destiny but mostly for another reason." He said.

"then why is he doing this?" Luna asked.

"for you of course." And with that we both got confused.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"he is fighting to make sure that the future is safe for is most loved. And that would be Luna." He said. "I warned him of the dangers. But he would do anything even if it meant death for him." Than he really is good all the way to the heart. He loves Luna so much that he would die to make sure she stays alive in the future. As I turned to look in the canyon I saw that both sides had taken a lot of losses.

**Luke's POV**

As me and my army slashed and hacked our way through the enemy I was sent flying into a large rock and as I landed back onto my feet I saw it was Sombra with his scythe and was walking slowly towards me killing every one of me that got in its way. "so we meet in person this time Sombra?" I said standing up.

"so it is. You were supposed to die by that buffoon of a minotaur leader." he said sneering with rage.

"well I had a little help." I said laughing a little as I summoned my sword and shield.

"yes. From those weaklings called princesses. And I understand you are in love with one?" he said stopping five feet away from me.

"that is correct. My love is Luna." I said as he laughed.

"well as soon as you die I will take her for myself and force her to bear my foals." And with that I sped right at him and I crashed into him and I teleported turning us around and I slammed him into the giant rock. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT Luna!" I snapped as I was suddenly pushed back by a large black crystal that had formed from him and it sent me skidding away from him and I than noticed as I stood back up and then fell onto the ground as I noticed my armor had several black crystals impaled into it. "the crystals mean certain death for whoever enters its blood." He said sneering and walking over.

"than that just means I will fight till you die." I said as I stood up and deflected a strike from him.

"for one with crystal in its blood you are still standing and can still fight… as soon as you die I will dissect you and make it so my slaves are more like you." He said as I jumped back to avoid a slash from him. As we connected attack after attack and I could feel myself losing my magic bringing me closer and closer to my certain doom as I than noticed my shield start to flicker. Shit if that falls Luna and Celestia might fly in here and most likely die trying to help me. As I dodged a swipe from his weapon I deflected it as I went in for a stab but he blocked it and went in for an attack and he pierced my armor and I just stood there as I looked down to find an evil looking sword impaling me where my heart was. "since you have fought bravely we will wait to attack Equestria for a few days until my army gets even bigger. But for now we will take the princesses to leave Equestria in chaos. Good bye human." And with that he pushed me over and I landed onto my back and with every time I blinked I saw Luna and Celestia flying right at me before they finally reached me and I saw Celestia fighting the enemy's off as Luna was trying to help me and I watched as Celestia got knocked out and Luna was taken struggling to get back over to me and I closed my eyes just as I felt my body put out one last spell and I reopened them and saw all of the enemy's disappear but I watched as Sombra walked over with his scythe and I watched him swing his scythe…

**Hey boys and girls I got one quick thing. First of all. There will be another chapter even though of what has occurred and I am not going to reveal anything else in fear of you all figuring out what is going to happen next. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	11. Chapter 11

As I opened my eyes I looked around to find myself lying on the ground where I was killed by Sombra. "How the fuck am I alive?" I asked as I sat back up. The last thing I remember was Luna and Celestia coming to help me when… SOMBRA!" I yelled as I jumped onto my feet and I looked around to find there was no one where I was. As I summoned my armor I was suddenly knocked onto my feet. As I looked up standing in front of me was a pure red pony. "You are a fool!" he yelled. As I stood up.

"Now who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"I am the Elemental of fire you dimwit! If you hadn't teleported your army to the edges of the cliffs and basically killed yourself and let the princesses of Equestria get captured!" he yelled.

"Well I tried to save lives. Now if you don't fucking mind I need to go save them!" I yelled as I spread my wings but before I could get off of the ground I was pushed to the ground and stood on me by the pony. "Now listen you! You may be an angel but you cannot do anything for them! You listen to us until you become the Angel Creator!" he yelled and with that I kicked him in the stallion and I kicked him off of me. "YOU MAY BE IN CHARGE OF ME BUT I RESIGN BEING YOUR FUCKING ANGEL. NOW GET THESE FUCKING WINGS OFF OF FUCKING ME BEFORE I GET MAD!" and with that he stood back up slowly.

"If you do this you will no longer be an angel and will eventually die from magic overload from no longer being an angel." He said with anger.

"I don't fucking care! I'm going to go save my love of my life and her sister! And if you know where they are I will fucking kill you!"

"If you want to die than look near the fucking crystal empire!" he yelled and I kicked him again and I flew into the air and flew straight towards the crystal empire. When I fucking get ahold of Sombra and if he fucking harmed a single hair on her pretty little head I will fucking rip his head off and stuff it up his ass! As I flew faster and faster, fueled by my anger, I then started to fly into snow and through a snowstorm. And I eventually spotted a giant ass tower and surrounding it was a bunch of enemies. "I need to find a fucking way to get in there." I muttered to myself.

"Maybe we can help." And with that I turned around to find my emotions except for love.

"Glad to see you all alright." I said as they walked over and crouched next to me.

"Well we weren't allowed to help because of that stupid fire pony and he locked us up but when you kicked him we broke free. So what's the plan?" rage asked.

"I just got here. But I think I will use the shadows to get me into the castle but I will need to have a distraction to get out. Anyone know how?" I asked.

"We could attack them in the back causing them all to go there and allowing you to escape out the front." Yellow said and we all nodded. "Rage if you don't mind creating a fire and then one of you stand in front of it so I can get a shadow. As they did that I stepped into it and I appeared in the castle but I quickly jumped behind a piece of furniture to avoid some shadow ponies. "Can you believe all that our king has done to our prisoners?" I heard one of them sneer.

"Yeah. I can't believe that he's going to give them to us today at an announcement." And with that they walked away and I couldn't hear any more of their conversations. Now what the fuck did he do to them? If it's what I think it is he will fucking die. As I started to sneak around the castle I finally found a staircase that lead downwards and I followed it down and when I looked around I was in what appeared to be dungeons. As I started to walk around down here I saw several guards in front of a cell so I summoned by dark bow and I killed them all with just 1 shot. As I ran to the cell I stood in horror at what I saw. I found princess Celestia lying on the ground with bruises and cuts all over her body. As I forced the cell open and I ran over and checked on her I found that she was still alive. As I sighed with relief I looked around and I didn't see Luna anywhere. Shit she must be in a different cell. Just then there was a scream and I hurried out of the cell after I put a tracer cell on Celestia and I ran towards the scream to find a cell opened and several shadow ponies laughing their heads off. "We love to see you squirm. You shouldn't even be called the princesses of the night." And with that I rushed in there and snapped all of their necks and I found Luna lying on the ground so mi ran over and untied her and I found her crying. That was when I saw a white liquid all over her body. He fucking didn't… he is so fucking dead. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm here for you." I said as she cried into my armor.

"You were dead…" she said and that was all she said for a few minutes.

"Listen. I will make him pay for what he has done to you Luna. But can you walk?" I asked and she nodded.

"Then let's go get your sister." And with that we ran and fetched Celestia and Luna placed her onto her back. "Now you need to get out of here. I will come to you after I am done." and with that she nodded and started to run up the stairs and I went into the shadows and teleported to the top of the tower where I wasn't expecting Sombra. As I slowly crept up to him I then plunged my sword into his throat and he started to choke and got a look of surprise when he saw me. "You… were… dead." He choked out.

"Then I'm back from the dead bitch." And with that he fell onto the ground dead. Now that was to fucking easy. But at least it happened. As I stepped back into the shadows I appeared where Luna was just exiting the crystal empire with Celestia on her back. As she got to me I ran with her until we finally reached our meeting point. "Now if you don't mind I got some fucking work to do." And with that I jumped and spread my wings and flew over to the battled to find my Emotions all having trouble with the shadow ponies. As I came in for a landing I brought out my fist. "EMOTION FIST OF HAVOC!" I yelled and as I landed it created a large crater killing all of the ponies within the crater and as I stood back up I rushed to the nearest pony and I swept his legs out and then roundhouse kicked him into the ground and then as he bounced off of the ground I roundhouse kicked him to the left sending his buddies flying everywhere as he hit a giant rock and disappeared in smoke. As I continued to kill one after another I was feeling myself get weaker and weaker with every single punch I threw until it was down to one pony. And that pony was somehow fucking Sombra. "I just fucking killed you in the tower!" I yelled as my emotions entered my mind.

"That's because even if you did kill me I would reform. I just took on the body of one of my slaves and shaped it into my own." And with that he charged as he went with a downward I held up my shield and they collided with each other and we held them both there for a few seconds before I pushed it off and then kicked Sombra in the throat sending him away from me. "you are too young to take on the powers you have!" he snarled as he charged at me once more and he swept out my legs and jumped and spun sideways creating like a saw and as he came crashing down on me with his scythe I put up my shield just in time to prevent myself from getting harmed but I was still sent into the snowy ground about a foot and as he stopped his attack I got out of the hole and I charged him and he tried to slash me I jumped over him and I threw my shield at him knocking his scythe out of his magic grasp and as I landed I once again swept his legs out and I grabbed his back legs and I than kicked him in the stallion and I then threw him into the air and as he came falling down I roundhouse kicked him into the air and I jumped after him and I started to rapid punch him in the gut and as he spewed out blood I teleported above him and I spun around and hit him three times with my legs sending him jet speed into the ground sending out a shockwave. As I was falling I was surprised by a large black crystal coming at me out of the snow dust and it hit me square in the face sending me flipping through the air and I was then hit left and then right before I was sent flying into the wall of the castle and I fell about 200 feet into the ground creating just a small crater and before I could push myself up I was then forced back into the ground and I spun around causing him to lose his balance and I then brought my legs out during the spin catching him in the face and sending him into one of the supports and he fell onto the ground. As I was breathing hard from all of this I could tell he was struggling to get back up. As I slowly walked over I kicked him into the air and I pulled back my fist. "RAINBOW EMOTION FIST!" and with that I punched him sending him flying but then there was a flash and I was knocked face first into a support creating a little crater in the support and I fell onto my back to a sneering Sombra. "Your anger is used the wrong way human." As he said that I spun around again but he expected that and he lept back to avoid it.

"You should use your anger to join me."

"I'll never fucking joined you after what you fucking did to Luna!" I snapped as I summoned my sword and threw it at him and he just sidestepped to dodge it. "She was a screamer…. Thought you should know. The way she squirmed from me entering her… the way she moaned as we got into it farther and farther."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as I charged him once more but he just quickly flipped me onto my back.

"The way she screamed my name in the end. Hard to believe after all these years she was a virgin." And with that I spun around so fast he had no time to react as I connected with his face sending him spinning and skidding on the ground. "The way she enjoyed it."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled gripping my head and falling onto my knees trying to get his voice out of my head.

"Use your anger to fuel your desires and strength. She might not even want you anymore."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled running and connecting my right fist with his face making him hit the wall and he just stood back up.

"Let your anger control you… let it give you power!" he yelled.

"I said shut the fuck up! I will love Luna no matter what! I love her for whom she fucking his! Not if she's been fucked or not!" I yelled as I charged and he side stepped my punch making me create a crater in the wall where he once stood. "I WILL FIGHT TILL THE END TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO LUNA!" and with that I started to punch him to the right and then the left, I then kneed him in the gut causing him to throw up blood and I than roundhouse kicked him into the wall. As I walked over he now had a look of fear on his face. "What are you?" he asked with his back now touching the wall.

"I'm what you told me to be you worthless piece of shit. I'm fueled by my anger!" and with that I gripped his throat and raised him off of the ground. "and I will kill you now!" as I punched him to the left and he skidded on the ground I found myself laughing as I kept of picking Sombra up and as I was about to punch him again and again a smile kept on going on my face. As I punched him around about five more times I than picked him up and started to slam him into the ground and the supports until he was barely able to move. I than just slammed he against the support and he muttered one word "mercy" but I just started to punch him repeatable in the face and know I broke his nose from my first punch with a loud crack and the bone snapped. As soon as he was no longer moving I dropped him on the ground and I stomped away at his body and I kept on stomping as I continued to laugh. "Awe Sombra you don't want to play anymore you weak bitch?" I said as I than started to laugh and laugh until I was sent flying and there was a loud smash as I hit a support and when I looked up mad at whoever made me stop what I was doing and it was Luna who did it. "Luke. It's over…" she said trailing off.

"It's not over until I am finished with the body." And with that she snapped her head back up just in time for me to tackle her to the ground and then launch her away from me into a pillar and I just started to laugh manically. "Luke… you need to fight it… you need to fight it!" she yelled as than my entire head went into major pain with voices flaring through it. As I gripped my head and fell onto my knees and screaming loudly. _She's trying to make you weak._

"Luke you must fight it or else something bad will happen to you!"

_She's trying to make you lose power._

"I know what you are right now feeling Luke!"

_She's trying to make you an equal in power._

"You need to fight the voices in your head!"

_You need to stop listening._

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled as I again roared in pain and fell onto my side. The voices just won't go away! And they were killing me from the inside.

**Celestia's POV**

What happened when I was knocked out? When I opened my eyes all I saw was snow. As I stood up slowly there was laughter coming from the crystal tower and then screaming and I started to run towards where it was coming from. "LUKE YOU MUST FIGHT IT!" I heard Luna yell. As I reached the tower I gasped at the sight. I saw Sombra lying on the ground with multiple wounds but what made me throw up a little was that his face was caved in. I then saw Luna and Luke and I stopped in my tracks and froze on the spot at what was happening. Surrounding Luke was like a shield of darkness and could hear his screaming coming from it. "Luke you must get those voices out of your head!" Luna yelled trying to break in only to be knocked back. This was one of the same things that had happened long ago but different instead of jealously his was fueled by anger of Sombra. But what did he do to make him so mad. That was when I noticed several traces of white on Luna's flank and I put two and two together and I got very mad without showing it. No wonder Luke was so mad that this was happening. I felt a little bit bad for what happened to Sombra but we had to worry about what was happening at hoof. "I failed… I failed Celestia to protect them… I failed Luna for not being there for her…. I failed…" Luke was saying things over and over and the shield was getting thicker and thicker making it harder to see every time he said something. "Luke! You did not fail!" I said surprising Luna as I walked forward. "You came back to save us! You came back because you knew only you would be able to! And you protected us no matter what happened!" every time I said something the shield would get thinner and thinner to reveal more of Luke until it was so thin only one more would do it. "AND YOU ARE THE PERFECT STALLION FOR LNA FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!" and with that the shield collapsed and Luna ran over and started to comfort Luke. Just in time… if we hadn't we would have another nightmare moon on our hoofs and would be almost impossible to beat due to his power. As he continued to cry and Luna started to comfort him I noticed his wings start to dissolve until there was nothing left and I was astonished at what happened. What did he do to lose his wings? As he slowly started to calm down he eventually fell asleep and both me and Luna put a smile on our faces. "He has been through a lot in the last few weeks sister." Luna said.

"Yes he has Luna… we almost lost him like I lost you long ago…" I said as she looked at me.

"What are we going to do about him?" Luna asked.

"I would suggest sealing his power except for his light and dark magic. And then blocking the memories of him having any other powers." I answered her.

"Would that be the right thing to do?" Luna asked.

"Yes it would. It would protect him from magic over use and it would hopefully make sure he is not feared in Equestria. For now. Let me heal you." As I walked over and lowered my horn and I started my spell for some reason it was easier than usual to heal Luna. As I raised my head surprised at what happened I looked at Luke to find him radiating magic. "Sister? What's wrong?" Luna asked oblivious to what was happening to Luke.

"Nothing sister." And with that I fell onto my knees making me lie down. "Now let me heal you." Luna said and a few seconds later I could no longer feel the pain anymore or could I see the bruises from Sombra and his goons.

"Thank you sister. For now we must get back to Equestria and I must place the spell. They are all wondering most likely where we are." I said as she nodded and placed Luke onto her back and we took flight towards Canterlot.

As soon as we reached Canterlot Luna put Luke in her room to watch him and I placed the spell to make all forget about the war. It took a lot of my magic out of me but I was able to do it at least. I was still wondering what had happened to Luke to make him lose his wings. At least things would be normal for a while hopefully. Luke had been through so much ever since he had first come to Equestria. But now I would have to keep a close eye on him for what happened earlier. I'm just glad that before we left I fixed all traces of Sombra's army were gone and that there were now no traces of any fighting there. As I was working on some paperwork the door opened and in walked Luna. "How is he dear sister?" I asked putting down the paperwork.

"He has gotten a fever and he occasionally speaks in his sleep. Always about him failing." Luna said. Now that's not good. If that's still haunting him than I will still have to keep a close eye on him.

"Luna it's been awhile since rose has seen you. If you need me to I can watch over Luke in here you need me to?" I said as she just smiled and ran out of the throne room and returned a couple minutes later with Luke on her back and I picked him up with my magic and I put him onto the throne to the right of me and Luna smiled as she walked out the door and then in came the first pony I had to see today. "Princess…" He said but trailed off as he saw Luke. As he just sneered he continued.

"Princess. I would like to arrest a certain somepony." He said smiling.

"And what are the charges?" I asked him.

"For making me lose my magic forever and disgracing me in front of the entire city." He snapped.

"Calm yourself. Who would the accused be?" I asked as he just smiled and pointed at Luke. "All of this happened several months ago when he came into my school and scared my foal and then took his so called daughter with him and he just hurt me with no reason." He said.

"Now that's not fucking true."

**Luke's POV**

Well one things for fucking sure. I feel like I am missing something from my memory. As I woke up I heard talking. "Calm yourself. Who would the accused be?"

"All of this happened several months ago when he came into my school and scared my foal and then took his so called foal with him and he just hurt me with no reason."

"Now that's not fucking true." I said sitting up surprising them both.

"Good to see you finally awake Luke. Now this pony here was saying that he had lost his magic because of you for no reason and that you scared his foal. Is this true?" Celestia asked me.

"Okay for one I never touched his magic and he challenged me to a duel in the street. Two, I will take responsibility for scaring his foal but the reason was because his foal was going to get rid of the 'weak link' as in rose." I snapped out the last part.

"Ever since I was let out of the hospital I was never able to use magic again human. Now Celestia I demand that you put him in the dungeons!" the stallion yelled. As there was silence for a few minutes Celestia spoke up. "Fine…" and with that the stallion smiled.

"But it will be decided in another duel. No use of magic or weapons. Since you are the victim here you get to decide which one."

"Weapons!" he said. "There is no way he can't use magic." He sneered.

"Bad choice buddy." I said as I stood up. "Celestia remind me to make an arena somewhere so I don't keep on destroying the city on accident." I said as she nodded and I looked at the stallion. "Where are we going to have it?" I asked.

**(Okay quick thing before I forget. I am going to need some help writing the wedding scene and whoever helps will get credit for it. That is all.)**

"In the-"

"DADDY!" as we all turned to look at the door I was suddenly tackled by rose as she ran in and we both laughed a little and I sat back up holding rose in my arms. "As you were saying?" I said as he only sneered in anger.

"We are going to duel right here." He said. Shit… that means I won't be able to use too much power in my attacks and I need to make sure not to destroy the throne room. But then again I can use my light and darkness magic to fight him so I don't cause any damage but that would most likely take longer and he must have been studying fighting styles ever since he got out of the hospital. As I stepped off of the throne and put rose down he got on one side of the room and I got on the other. As I quickly thought of something and I felt a tug in my head and it was done. As I got into my fighting stance he did the same as we then both charged each other. As we reached each other he sidestepped before I could and he kicked me to the left. As I hit and bounced off the wall and fell face first on the ground I got back up just as he came charging at me and I ducked just in time to avoid a hit to my face as I then kneed him in the gut and then roundhouse kicked him to the right and he hit the wall with a crack leaving no crater as I just smiled. "Looks like my spell worked." I muttered as he got back up and charged me once more and I ducked and then slid to the right to avoid both of his hits but he then surprised me with a kick into my side sending me tumbling onto the ground. "DADDY!" I heard rose yell as she ran over to me. "Get out of my way filth." The stallion said as he hit my daughter away from me and I heard Celestia gasped. As I slowly stood back up only with him sneering at what he just did to rose. I then charged him into a wall breaking my spell and we were both sent flying out of Canterlot as I started to beat him senseless. "YOU. WILL. NEVER. TOUCH. MY. DAUGHTER. AGAIN!" I yelled and with every word he got a punch to the face and as we neared the ground I grabbed his useless horn and I spun him around sending him flying at sonic speed into the ground creating a small crater in the ground as I landed near the edge of the crater. As I just stood there breathing hard I was staring at the body that was almost motionless but I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as I fell tumbling in the crater where I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

As I opened my eyes I found myself in a cell. Well that would be expected after what I did. As I just laid on the cot that was in the cell I heard footsteps so I pretended to still be sleeping. "Sister you must know that he killed that stallion."

"I know Tia but that was because of him hitting rose!"

"No matter sister. He must take responsibilities for what he has done."

"But can't you just take it easy on him? You are killing him!"

"The council has already decided his fate after they reviewed what he has done ever since he first came to Equestria. There is no way for us to defy what we have made Luna. I know you love him but this is the law." With that I heard crying and then running away. "I'm sorry Luna…"

"You know I would take responsibility right?" I asked as I sat up.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Every. Single. Word." I said with sour at the end. "So you really are killing me huh? Well it would be for the best with how much pain I have given everypony." I said sighing.

"If only Luna would understand what is happening." Celestia said as she approached the bars.

"Remember she is still young." I said.

"Still…" she said trailing off a little.

"Well when am I going to be executed?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. This is the first time we ever had to execute anypony. So it will be weird for all the pony's to watch." She said.

"So who was the one that placed the charges?" I asked.

"The stallion's wife and her foal." She said.

"Always knew that his family was trouble. But if it feels right I will give a speech to tell them all that I accepted this decision and I accept death." I said as she sighed with relief.

"But are you sure you want to accept all of this?" she asked as I nodded. "Then you will have to prepare a speech then. I will tell the council of what you want to do." And with that she walked off. As I just laid down on the cot very bored I just stared at the ceiling. Man I wish I had my guitar right now to at least have something to do. Just then I heard movement at the bars and I realized who it was. "Hey shadow…" I said sitting back up.

"Why did you do it?" she asked almost crying.

"Because of what he fucking did to rose! He hit her while we were dueling!" I snapped a tiny bit making her jump a little.

"But still… you killed him and he had a family to take care of." That was all she said as she walked away. Well that was a short conversation. She was feeling horrible when she probably heard about what happened. As I laid back down on the cot I heard talking outside the cell. "Can you believe the captain would do that?" I heard a guard say.

"Well it happened during a duel and the stallion did hit his daughter."

"That's not what I heard."

"I was there. I saw everything including the stallion hitting his daughter." And with that they were now too far away for me to hear anything more. Well the guards had all heard about it. Well I would not call myself a captain anymore after what I did. I'm still surprised at what I did. I should not have killed that stallion no matter what. I was sure to place a spell that prevented me from killing him except I somehow did. I'm starting to think that his death was a fluke maybe. But for now I will go through with what they have for me no matter what. I know I am dangerous to the ponies and the only way they will stay safe is if I'm dead. As I looked out the bared window and saw it was nighttime. Well I might as well say goodbye to all the foals and ponies. But before I could enter the dreamscape there were multiple screams coming from the town. Shit. As I quickly closed my eyes I opened them in the dreamscape and found tons of Nightmares attacking the pony's and foals. As I summoned my light and dark armor I got to work. As soon as I summoned my armor all the Nightmares noticed I and they all attacked while all the pony's and foals all got into one group. As I sliced the head off of the first one before I was tripped and they all dogpiled me and I heard some of the foals scream. "ANGEL!" they screamed and that got me mad even though they weren't attacking them. "LIGHT NOVA BLAST!" I yelled as they all went flying and I stood back up just in time to get hit to the left causing me to skid on the ground for about 10 feet and then I jumped to avoid another hit and I sliced the head off or two while I was in the air but I was then kicked towards the big group of ponies. As I landed and skidded to a stop about three feet away from them I looked at the Nightmares as they smiled and got slowly got closer. "I will fight till the end!" I yelled as I raised my shield and sword.

"There are too many, angel." I foal said.

"I will fight until I either die or kill them all. I'm going to die tomorrow anyway." I said.

"What do you mean?" a mare asked.

"I'm to be executed tomorrow for accidentally killing a stallion that had hit my daughter in a duel." I said as some of them gasped. "And I have already accepted my fate… so I will fight! TILL THE DEATH!" and with that I charged them all with a look of determination on my face. As I charged right into the mini army sending some of them flying as I slid on the ground underneath one of them and I cut it in half while I had my sword raised in the air and as I got out from under it I was stomped into the ground and as I bounced off of the ground I was kicked into the air and I was then thrown into the ground causing some of the mares and foals to scream. As I slowly sat up on the ground I saw that the Nightmares were all laughing. _This was the angel of darkness?_

_More like the angel of disgrace._

_Should he even been called an angel?_

"That's because I'm not a fucking angel anymore…" I said standing up with my head down. "because I gave it up to save the princesses!" and with that yell I thrust out my arms as an explosion took place and I jumped into the sky with a boom creating a sonic boom made of rainbow and as I reached high in the sky and as I stopped in the sky and went hurling towards the ground I put both of fist towards the ground. "I REMEMBER IT ALL." I yelled as I crashed into the ground and as I landed on the ground I sped out of the crater and grabbed a nightmare and started to spin. "I REMEMBER ALL THAT I HAVE DONE!" I yelled as I let go of the nightmare as it crashed into its body's and then I thrust my right fist through one of them and grabbed the Nightmare behind it and I pulled it through the Nightmare creating an even bigger hole in it as I then threw the Nightmare in my grasp at an approaching group of them knocking them all down. "I REMEMBER WHAT YOUR MASTER HAD DONE TO LUNA!" I yelled as I knocked two of their heads together. "I REMEMBER WHAT I DID TO HIM!" I yelled as I ripped the head off of another. "AND I WILL NOT! ALLOW YOU TO REVIVE HIM AGAIN!" and with that I once again jumped into the air and I thrust out my fist. "BECAUSE ILL EITHER DIE HERE, TOMORROW OR ANY TIME! SUN, MOON, EMOTION, RAINBOW, ULTIMATE NOVA BLAST!" and with that I slammed into the ground creating something like a nuke mushroom cloud killing all of the Nightmares but not harming the ponies as I stood up I was surrounded by the dream ponies before I fell onto the ground exhausted from all that I have done and I woke up to some guards in my room. "What the fuck happened?" I asked as they only looked at me with astonishment.

"You… blew up and the cell was harmed and you weren't at all harmed." one of them said.

"Well can I go back to bed now? I rather not be sleepy for tomorrow." And with that they nodded and left me alone and I fell asleep.

"Time to wake up." and with that I was now all wet. As I opened my eyes standing there were several day guards. "I am ready." But before I exited my cell they threw my armor in. "the council wants you to wear the armor." One of them said and I just nodded and as soon as my armor was on I left off the helmet as I followed in the middle of the group of guards until we reached what looked like a court room. Surrounding the courtroom was a bunch of open doors with ponies all crowded outside of them and they all hushed when I walked in with the guards. "You human are here for the crime of killing a noble. What do you plead?" the one on the middle asked.

"I… plead guilty." And with that some talk among the surrounding ponies before the pony raised his hoofs and they all quieted down. "Why do you plead guilty?" he asked.

"Because I know the consequences of what I have done were going to be bad. But I did it out of rage when I saw that the stallion had hit my daughter during our duel. I couldn't control myself after I saw that. So I take full responsibility for my actions." I said as there was even more talk but was once again silenced.

"Then your punishment will be given immediately. Luke Damson, human, captain of the Night and eternal guards, we hereby sentence you to death my execution. Do you have any last words?" he asked as I nodded. "Then speak them."

"I have a few things I regret. For one it's not being there when rose was first getting bullied, I regret not being there for when her parents had died the day I adopted her, and I regret leaving her right now…" and with that I nodded to them and they nodded to a pony wearing black armor and holding an axe. As I followed him out into the courtyard where a head post was and I walked over and I knelt in front of it but before I could put my head down there was a scream. "DADDY!" as I turned my head rose was running away from several guards chasing her and she lept into my arms and cried. "Rose. It's okay. It's okay." I said but she kept on crying.

"But you're going to leave me!" she cried into my armor.

"Don't think of it as me leaving you… think of it as you will see me again one day and we will be together forever."

"O for the love of Celestia. Just kill him already!" I heard a mare shout.

"NOW WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled and she quieted down. "Now rose look at me." She looked. "I need you to be good for mommy okay?" she nodded. "If you be good we will certainly see each other again. Now go to mommy sweetie. I love you." And with that I kissed her forehead as a guard walked over and took her away screaming that she wanted her daddy. As I put my head onto the block the guard raised the axe and everything was silent except for rose screaming and I watched as the axe was swung and suddenly there was an explosion of darkness and as I looked around not knowing what was happening when I was forced onto my knees. _YOU WILL NOT DIE! NOT WHILE MY PLAN IS IN EFFECT!_ And with just those words my head went into pain and I fell onto the ground on my right side screaming from the pain. "KILL HIM! HE'S PLAYING A TRICK ON US!" the same mare from before yelled and I watched while still in agony as multiple guards ran at the shield made of darkness as soon as they hit it they were sent flying and they crashed into the walls and they were implanted into them as they were no longer moving. As my body went into more pain the darkness shield started to implode into me until it entered me and I started to spasm as all the ponies around watched with fear as I suddenly stopped spasming and I felt my body get up out of my control and I could feel my body's face smile and then start to laugh. "It's good to have a body again!" my body yelled before I saw through my eyes and saw Celestia and Luna staring in shock at me. "Hello Luna… glad to see me once again?" my body said laughing.

"Nightmare moon!" Luna yelled. So nightmare moon is controlling my body and that means certain death for whoever fights my body.

"Correct again princess of the night. Now that I control the most powerful body in existence there is no way I can fail again!"

"Luke you need to fight her! She's controlling you from your negative energy!" Luna yelled.

"He's completely under my control Luna… he is never coming back. Nor can he hear you!" and with that my body charged them as several guards got in the way but she used my body to roundhouse kick them all sending them flying off of the cliff and some Pegasus went flying after them. "So much power… I'm surprised you didn't want to kill him earlier Celestia. Now… time to die!" and with that she charged the princesses and before she could reach them rose was suddenly in the way. "Get out of my way foal!" moon snapped as she shook her head.

"NO!" she yelled but that only made moon laugh as I watch her swing back her arm and summon my dark sword and swung. NO! And with that thought the sword stopped just before it hit her and moon gasped. "How is he still resisting? He should be dead!"

"That's… because… YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER!" and with those words she was knocked off of her feet. "AND I WILL GIVE UP MY LIFE JUST TO PROTECT HER!" and with that I could feel myself being purified as she suddenly left my body and when I looked she had left my body and taken my form. As I slowly stood up she was laughing. "I HAVE BEEN FEEDING OFF OF YOUR POWER EVER SINCE YOU CAME TO EQUESTRIA! AND I NEVER KNEW I HAD ENOUGH POWER TO HAVE MY OWN BODY!" she yelled as she charged me and hit me square in the face sending me flying into the crowd of ponies who caught me. As they helped me back up I wiped off my blood off of my mouth and I looked to see moon now holding rose in her hands with a knife made of shadows. "Put. My. Daughter. Down!" I yelled.

"okay." And with that she stabbed rose in the stomach and then dropped her with the knife still in her. "YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH. TIME TO DIE!" as I charged her she started to regret what she had just done and I slammed into her sending us both flying off of the cliff as I started to pound her straight towards the ground. "RAINBOW FIST BARRAGE!" I yelled as I started to hit her. With every single hit it sent out a shockwave of rainbow until; we finally reached the ground and I continued to pound her into the ground farther and farther until I teleported us both into a cave and I started to pound her upwards until we finally exited the ground and I continued to pound her until we slowly stopped about a mile above the courtyard and I then teleported above her and I started to spin around. "TRIPLE RAINBOW ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" and with that I hit her three times sending her at sonic speed into the middle of the courtyard and as I reached the ground I ran over to rose to find Luna with her. "Luke… she's almost gone…" Luna said crying a little.

"I'll see you sooner than I thought rose." I said crying a little.

"I loved you daddy…" she got out but then coughed up some blood.

"Don't talk sweetie…" I said crying a little. "You were a good little filly. You were one of my best decisions that I have ever made…" and with that rose smiled. And then her eyes closed for good. As Luna started to cry I stood up to find moon standing in the crater. "She. Had a whole life ahead of her. AND YOU JUST FUCKING ENDED IT! AND NOW! YOU WILL FUCKING DIE AS WELL!" and with that several more of me appeared and we all charged her and she was confused about which one to attack when we all reached her and we all kicked her into the air at the same time like is the show Naruto and we all teleported above her and then all kicked her into the ground while I teleported underneath her and I summoned my sword and she impaled herself onto it and I then kicked her into the air off of it and as she came back down I jumped after her and I sliced off both arms and both legs and then I impaled her once more and I teleported above her and sent her crashing into ground and as I landed I ran back over to rose and I took her into my arms as I cried. But that was when I heard it. Thump….. Thump….. "Luna listen." And with that she put her ear to her belly and she smiled but then it changed to horror. "We need to get her to the hospital!" Luna yelled as she put rose on her back and started to run and I started to chase after her when I was stopped by a mare. "You aren't going anywhere!" she yelled.

"Get out of my fucking way before I hurt you!" I threatened as I watched Luna turn a corner and I could no longer see her.

"You will die for killing my husband so you will not leave." She said.

"I said get the fuck out of the way before I hit you!" I said as she snickered.

"You can't hit a mare." She said smiling but I proved her and everypony else wrong by punching her straight in the face knocking her out. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO STOP ME FROM HELPING MY FAMILY?" I yelled out and none of them moved an inch. "good." And with that I had caught up with Luna and we finally reached a hospital where they immediately took her after I threatened them a lot in fear of me hurting them. As we waited in the lounge I could not threaten my way into the operating room because this was a life and death situation. "Again I was not there for her…" I said crying a little.

"You were knocked into the crowd Luke. Not even I noticed her gone until I saw her in her hands." Luna said trying to comfort me.

"Even if she lives I will still be executed Luna. But I will have to ask if I can stay alive to be here for rose." I said sighing.

"They will not allow it." Celestia said walking in.

"And why not sister?" Luna asked.

"Because they are letting him live." And with that I lit my face up with a smile before I ran over and hugged her. When I let go I walked back over and sat down just in time for a doctor to walk in. "is she going to be okay?" I asked standing back up.

"She will be alright but I would suggest no solid foods for a month until her stomach can keep it in. if she can't eat solid food after a month then I would suggest coming back. Ever since she woke up as soon as we finished surgery she has been crying for you and her mommy." He said.

"What room?" I asked.

"Room 11." And with that I rushed through the hospital and I finally found the room with rose as she was crying and a nurse was trying to comfort her. "I got this." I told the nurse as she smiled and backed away as I walked up to her and I started to sing her a lullaby that only me and her knew.

I'm here for you little one

Just know I am not done

I will be there for you

Because you are one of the few

That I love in this world

And I remember when you and I twirled

Because I love you

And we are a part of a special crew

Called family.

And with that she slowly stopped crying to see me and she almost jumped out of her bed to hug me when I went in and started to hug her first and we hugged each other for a few minutes. "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" I asked the nurse as she smiled and walked out the door closing it. "You okay little one?" I asked as she nodded. "Well I got some news for you." And she cocked her head. "I'm here to stay with you." And with that her face lit up with glee as I smiled. "Also guess what? Should I ask Luna to instead be your foalster mother, to be your actual mother." By now she was literately bouncing on her bed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"A yes for what?" Luna asked walking in with Celestia.

"Nothing you need to know of for the moment." I said smiling.

"Glad to see you okay sweetie." Luna said walking over and nuzzling her as she giggled a little.

"Well Luna she is mine and your daughter." I said laughing a little.

"She is adopted but I wonder how she got your luck." She said and we all laughed. "But for now I'm just glad you're alright rose."

"Well as I just said. Our daughter."

"Remember I am her foalster mother for now Luke."

"Who knows. It might change soon." I said and she blushed.

"Not in front of rose please Luke." Celestia said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"But what about the mare I punched? Shouldn't I get a punishment?" I asked as I remembered that.

"The council decided on the spot that you did it to get to your family. The mare cannot press charges unless it's on something completely different. She is already mad that you won't be killed though." Celestia said.

"Well thank you god." I said raising my hands into my air.

"Who's god daddy?" rose asked cocking her head.

"God is a being from my own world. He is imaginary some people say but I think he's real sometimes." I said smiling.

"Well no matter. But a lot of the ponies were worried about you because they somehow figured out you were going to be executed. It's the reason why there were so many ponies' there. There weren't supposed to be any." Celestia said.

"Well I had to fight a lot of Nightmares last night." But I have one question. But first. Rose cover your ears." She covered her ears. "Why the fuck did you wipe my mind of the war?" I asked and they stood there shocked.

"There is no way you should of remembered any of it. It was made to destroy the memories about the war and replace them with others. How did you remember?" Celestia asked.

"Well I remember while I was being insulted by the Nightmares while I was in the crater about me being an angel when I remember I was no longer an angel. And that was when I remembered everything."

"It seems your anger is connected with your emotions Luke. We will have to look into this further Luna in case the pony's start to remember." Celestia said.

"But how could it of broken sister? It's a spell that nopony could break?" Luna asked.

"Again I'm not a fucking pony." I said but they ignored me. Well I guess they will ignore me for a little bit I'm guessing. Well shit. "Well Luke it seems that since you are not a pony you can regain your memories." Celestia said. No shit really? "Well for now we have a lot of thing to worry about but for now I am happy that rose is alright. Just know rose as soon as you get out of here we have a lot of lessons to catch up on." Celestia said as ruby smiled making us all laugh a little. "The only other pony I know that is this excited about learning would be my student Twilight sparkle."

"I met her. Very nice." I said as we all nodded.

"Well we best be going Luke. Have a good talk." Luna said.

"Wait I have a question for you Luna." I said getting up from the chair as rose smiled.

"What is it Luke?" she asked completely oblivious. She is cute when she's like that. I then got down onto one knee and pulled out the box as rose was now jumping up and down on the bed as Celestia and Luna were shocked. "Will you marry me?" and with that one question several nurses and doctors were at the door and I could tell they were waiting for an answer. "Yes. I will marry you." And with that she hugged me as I thrust out my arms in victory. "SHE SAID YES GOD!" and with that all of the doctors and nurses started to cheer for us as we kissed and Celestia smiled and rose was still jumping up and down on the bed but was scolded by a nurse for her almost ripping her stitches and I gave her a look of gratitude and a look of anger and she got both meanings.


	13. Chapter 13

As I talked to rose while Luna and Celestia left I was happy. "Daddy?" rose said cocking her head,

"Sorry sweetie. Zoned out for a bit. What were you saying?" I asked as she put on a pouty face. "Hey I am still thinking about your mother saying yes earlier."

"Daddy. Do you love mommy?" she asked.

"Now what kind of a question is that sweetie? I love your mother to the death. But I also love you as well." And with that I tickled her stomach and she giggled a little. "Does that answer your question sweetie?" I asked as she nodded. Just then a doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello doctor." I said as he got closer to the bed.

"Hello mister Damson. Before I forget congratulations." He said causing me to smile.

"So what's the report doc?" I asked.

"Well so far the surgery is a success but I still say to have her lay off the solid foods for a while." He said.

"That I could understand since it pierced her stomach." I said.

"Well then we are at an agreement. She can leave right after I finish the paperwork." He said leaving the room so I turned to rose.

"Okay some rules until you are healed. First of all you are going to need to keep it easy so you don't rip the stitching. Second of all tell me if you are ever being bullied. And third of all, you will always be my daughter." And with that I tickled her once more and she giggled. After a few more minutes of talking we were finally cleared to go home and both me and rose walked out of the hospital to find some happy glares, angry glares, and annoyance glares looking at me every once and while. As we continued to walk we eventually finally reached the castle and we went in to be greeted by the guards. "Good to see that your daughter is okay sir." One of them said.

"Well so am I. but I thought I wasn't a captain anymore?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well the royal council have decided to give you your positions." Another guards said.

"Well that's good."

"Also congrats sir."

"So you heard?" I said smiling a little.

"Of course we would hear if one of the princesses were getting married. We were just surprised it was with you." A night guards said smiling and baring his fangs.

"Well then I guess that's good as well." I said as we all laughed. As soon as we stopped laughing I heard my stomach growl. "You hungry rose?" I asked as she nodded. "Well I will see you all for training later." and with that we waved goodbye and we walked into the kitchen. "How about some liquefied pancakes?" I asked and she cocked her head.

"They are a food from my world and we have the ingredients here." And with that she nodded and I placed her onto the counter. "First we need a large bowl." And with that she levitated one with her magic in-between us. Now we need to put in ¾ cup of milk and 2 tablespoons of white vinegar and we need to set it aside for 5 minutes." And as I grabbed the milk she grabbed the vinegar and we poured them in and we stirred them together and set them to the side. "So are you sure you're alright rose?" I asked looking at her as she put her head down. After a few seconds I heard faint crying. "Rose. Look at me." I said lifting her chin. "I'm here now and I am never going to leave you again. I will be there for you till the very end." And with that she put on a smile. "For now the five minutes are up now we need to put in 1 cup of flour, 2 tablespoons of sugar, 1 teaspoon of baking powder, ½ teaspoon of baking soda, and a ½ teaspoon of salt into a different large bowl." As I fetched the ingredients while rose went and fetched the other bowl and as soon as she got it we put in all of our ingredients into the bowl and I playfully put some flour onto roses nose who retaliated by putting it onto my chin and we just laughed a little. "Now we whisk the egg and the 2 tablespoons of butter into the sour milk." As I fetched the egg rose used her magic to melt the butter and put it into the sour milk and I grabbed a whisk and started to stir it. As I was stirring I got an idea. "Hey rose. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"It's red." Of course it is. As I left rose to stir I looked around the entire kitchen and when I thought they never had food coloring I finally found it. As I walked back over to rose stirring the bowl I then grabbed the dry bowl and I poured all of its contents into the wet bowl and I once again started to stir it in until there were no more lumps. "Rose please turn on the stove please and set it to high." As I continued to stir until finally there were no more lumps and I poured in some food coloring and stirred that in until they the batter was all red and I placed a pan onto the stove and I started to pour the red batter onto the pan into small to medium size piles and I pulled out a spatula and I flipped the pancakes every once in a while until when they were finally done I put 2 pancakes in a bowl and I started to grind them up really good and when I was done I pulled off the last of the pancakes and we went into the dining room and I set the bowl in front of rose and I sat down next to her. As I took a fork and a knife to my pancakes rose took a spoon to hers and she must have liked it cause as soon as she took her first bite it was gone in the next two minutes. "Maybe I should make pancakes more often." I said and she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and we both laughed a little when the door opened and in walked Celestia and Luna. "Good afternoon ladies." I said as they walked over.

"We smelt something delicious and thought the chefs had made lunch early." Celestia said.

"It was I and rose. We made pancakes. You want some? We have 4 of them left?" I asked and they nodded. So I quickly went back to the kitchen and grabbed the last of the pancakes and when I came back rose was talking to Celestia. "So Luke we have to talk about the wedding." Luna said as I put the plate of pancakes in front of her and Celestia. "Well let's talk about them right now. I know for sure I want little rose here to me a flower girl." And as I said that I rubbed her little head.

"Well that would be a good idea Luke. But when should it take place?" Luna asked. Now that's a really good question.

"Celestia any suggestions?" I asked.

"How about a few days after the Gala?" she suggested.

"Gala?" I asked.

"In is an annual event that invites all the nobles and some others my sister chooses." Luna said.

"Then when is it?" I asked.

"About a week from now. You will need to have a suit ready then or wear your guard armor." Celestia said.

"I can see about getting a suit from Ponyville later today. This will be a good chance to actually relax a bit." I said.

"After all you have been through since you first came to Equestria I would agree." Celestia said as she took another bite from her red pancakes. "These pancakes are just divine. Human recipe?"

"Why yes they are. I shall give your chefs the recipe and order of what they need to do. But if they get one thing wrong expect a not very good tasting pancake. I added food coloring to this batch and rose liked it since it's her favorite color." I said. As we continued to talk about the wedding until we were finally finished eating they had to go back to do their royal duties and I took rose with me as we got onto the train to Ponyville. "So I have a few things to ask our friends and you can go play with your own friends after Rarity gets your measurements for your clothes for the gala and the wedding." As we just watched the scenery pass by in silence we made it to Ponyville just before sundown so I quickly went and placed notes on each of the girl's doors telling them to meet at my place in the morning. As we walked to our house I spotted none other than the cute little terrors called the cutie mark crusaders. "Hey girls." I said and they turned to look at me.

"Luke!" they all yelled as they ran over and tackled me to the ground and they were soon joined by rose as we all laughed away when they got off of me. "When did ya get back?" Applebloom asked.

"Just a few minutes ago actually. How have you three been doing? Hopefully staying out of trouble?" I asked them.

"We tried everything and we still haven't gotten our cutie marks." Sweetie bell said and they all put their heads low.

"Well if you girls want tomorrow come by and maybe you can help rose get her cutie mark?" I said as they all jumped with joy. "Okay calm down. Well its becoming sundown and I need to get rose to bed. Sweetie bell can you tell your sister I need to see her and the others tomorrow in case they don't see the notes okay?" I asked as they all nodded. "Well I hope you all have a good night girls." As they walked away rose gave a long yawn and I just smiled as I picked her up and she fell asleep halfway to the house. As I just smiled as she snoozed away I entered the house and as I turned around the lights suddenly turned on and all the ponies scared the shit out of me because I almost fell to the floor and threw rose into the air. "You guys are evil." I said panting a little as all the six ponies and 3 foals smiled.

"We heard from ma sister about you returning to Ponyville." Applejack said.

"Well I'm back and you all almost made me drop rose." I said. "Let me go put her to bed because this just means I don't have to wait till tomorrow morning to talk to you all." As I quickly brought rose up and put her into her room and I tucked her in and kissed her forehead I walked back downstairs to find them all waiting for me. "So what did you need to talk to us about darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well first of all I need a suit fit for a gala and a wedding and some clothes for rose for the gala and the wedding." I said as she fainted. "And I think I just broke her." I said walking over and found her drooling. "Well then. Applejack I need to ask you if you would be catering for the wedding by order of Luna." I said as she smiled.

"I'll make sure that we use our best apples." Applejack answered as I just smiled.

"Luna would like Fluttershy to provide the music like you girls did at princess cadences and twilight's brother's wedding." And with that she smiled.

"Luna would like Twilight to make sure that everything goes as plan." And this time Twilight fainted. "Are they okay?" I asked as Applejack nodded. "Okay then moving on to rainbow dash. Luna wants to know if you finally perfected the triple rainboom yet." I asked.

"Of course I have Luke!" rainbow dash said flying over to me and smiling.

"Well that's good." I said as she backed off. "And last but not least Luna would like pinkie pie to set the after party and would also like Spike as the ring bearer."

"But whose wedding is it?" Fluttershy asked. Man sometimes ponies are clueless and that just makes me like them even more. "You girls are so clueless. For me and Luna of course." And as I said that they all looked at me with shocked looks. "What? We have been dating for a while and I just recently asked the question earlier today." I said and they still looked at me shocked so I got up and waved my hands in their faces and they still didn't flinch. "Well now I broke all of you." As I walked into the kitchen to fetch a bucket and some water when I got back I threw it onto the six of them and they all snapped out of their trance as they shook of the water on them. "What was that for?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Let's just say that when I told you all that it was me and Luna getting married you all went into a trance but Twilight and Rarity went into their own trance when I told them about suits and organization." I said and I heard footsteps and I looked at the stairs to find a very sleepy rose. "And now you just woke up rose thanks a lot rainbow." As I quickly walked over and picked up rose who was still rubbing her eyes I brought her back to bed. "Sorry for waking you sweetie. But you need your sleep. See you in the morning." And with that I kissed her forehead once more and I walked back down the stairs. "Never fucking do that again rainbow. I have a right mind to beat your ass for that but I won't since this was your first time." I snapped at her as she back up a little with every 2 words. As soon as I was finished I walked over and sat down and started to rub my face. "And to think I would have at least a single vacation without yelling." I muttered. After a few minutes I finally calmed down to be able to talk to them again. "Sorry about that but this is my first time being a dad so I don't know what to do." I apologized.

"It's okay." Twilight said as she finally finished drying off.

"No it isn't okay. I snapped at you all because of my anger. I have the right mind to knock myself out." I said sighing.

"You snapped because you cared for rose. You snapped because you care for her wellbeing." Rainbow Dash answered. And then a question not related to this situation popped up in my head. But I'll ask that in a few minutes or so. "Well thank you all for helping clear that up." I said as they all walked over and started to hug me and I hugged back for a few seconds until I let go. "So when is the wedding?" pinkie pie asked.

"It's in two weeks. A week after the gala. I'm just wondering what's going to happen during the wedding because I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Then why don't you call it off?" Rarity asked.

"Because I don't want either Celestia or most importantly Luna to think that I don't love her enough. But I will have to train summoning things though. All I remember summoning was a gun from my world and that was when the Timberwolves attacked." I lied. The last time was actually during the war but none of them need to remember any of that if they didn't know anything about it.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya but aren't you worried for her safety?" Applejack asked.

"Of course I'm worried. Why do you think I'm going to be practicing summoning things? But before I forget and I know I will I would like to thank you all for doing this for us." I said.

"No problem Luke! It just means I can throw another party!" Pinkie Pie said somehow popping up next to me making me jump and land on the floor. "How does she do that?" I asked as I stood back up.

"Don't ask. I once tried to figure that out but I ended up breaking a lot of bones." Twilight said.

"Then I will not press questions. Well I will see you in the morning Rarity and then I will come around and help you three out tomorrow. I have been running low on bits so I need the work." I said as they nodded and started to make their way to the door and as soon as I finished waving goodbye I closed the door and I walked over and sat back down in the chair and read some of the newspaper and my eyes almost popped out with rage at the headline.

_Princess Luna to be married to a monkey_

When I find out who wrote this they are going to have a serious talk. But that can wait until tomorrow. But I know I will most likely forget all about this and I semi hope I do for the pony's sake and semi half I don't so I can severely injure them. But as I put the paper down I walked up to my bedroom and I fell asleep.

**Morning**

When I woke up in the morning I found a small rose colored mane in my face and that just made me smile. She must have gotten lonely during the night and came and snuggled up with me. Just too cute. As I sat up in the bed and stretched I woke up just as the moon was setting and the sun was rising. Well now that's a perfect time to wake up in the morning. As soon as I got out of bed and got dressed the sun was now in the sky and the moon was no longer visible. As I slowly woke up rose and we had some scrambled eggs, which I had to ground up really good for rose, and then afterwards we went straight to rarity's to get our measurements made and to talk to Rarity about my suit. Good thing I brought a picture of what my ceremonial uniform looked like. It would be much easier for me to explain then. But I would need to go to a blacksmith for the medals of course. As we reached rarity's workplace and knocked she was waiting for us and she immediately took rose and started to measure her and it was quite when she still didn't know her lefts from her rights but I always forget every once in a while so I shouldn't be laughing. As soon as Rarity finished with her I walked over and she started to take my measurements. "I have a picture of my uniform and it needs to look like it." I said pulling out the picture and she took it with her magic.

"This will make it so much easier on me darling when I know what you want but it's much easier when I have a picture. I will have this finished by the wedding but I need to know about a suit for the gala darling." She said sitting down with a sketchpad.

"Hm let's see. I know I will need the shirt reach a few inches below my waist and it needs to be navy blue. There will need to be a navy blue belt with a buckle and I will also need a white hat with a black ball cap shield thing but only about a couple inches out from the middle and then round it to the sides and above that will need to have a red stripe that's very thick and I need light brown pants with a red striped on the outside and interior of them and they are on the outside of the pants." As soon as I was done talking she showed me the sketch and it was perfect. "That's perfect Rarity. But it needs to have a ceremonial sword at the side. Like a rapier with a golden handle." As soon as that was done she showed it to me again and this time it was perfect.

"I will have this done for you in time of the gala darling. For now go do what you need to do." And with that she shooed us both out and we made our way to Fluttershy's. "Maybe we should get a pet." I said and she looked at me with a smile. "But what to get?" I asked.

"We could ask Miss Fluttershy." Rose suggested.

"That might be a good idea sweetie." And with that said we reached Fluttershy's house and we found her feeding the animals. "We're here Fluttershy." I said and she looked and smiled.

"Do you mind checking on the ferrets? One of them has been in its home for a while and I'm starting to get worried for them." As I nodded I led rose over to a tree and as soon as we reached the tree we heard squeaking, followed by a lot of younger squeaking. As I looked into the tree I just smiled. "Let me lift you up rose." As I picked her up to see inside she just smiled as well. There were little baby ferrets in the tree and they were all crawling over each other. "Fluttershy!" I yelled over and she slowly flew over and took a look inside and also smiled. "I never knew that Fereta was pregnant." Fluttershy said as I set down rose. "Well neither did I Fluttershy. But I have a question for you. What kind of animals you have up for adoption?" I asked and she squealed and she led us both over to a little pen. Inside were bunnies, ducks, some kittens, some dogs, and a few birds. "Take a look around sweetie." I said and Fluttershy opened the gate and rose walked in and Fluttershy closed the gate. "As pets going to be good for rose when I'm working and Luna is sleeping." I said leaning on the fence.

"A pet is good for any pony." Fluttershy said watching rose look at all the animals.

"A pet usually is. I have a saying from my world about pets. A dog is man's best friend." And with that rose ran over. "Daddy I found a pet I want!" she said as Fluttershy opened the gate and we both followed her until we found a black and white puppy. Reminds me of a Dalmatian but backwards. I watched as rose and the puppy played around for a few minutes before the puppy tackled her to the ground and started to lick her face as she giggled and both me and Fluttershy laughed. "So what's its name Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Well she's new to here and I haven't had a chance to name her yet." So it's a. I have a perfect name for her.

"Rose do you think we should name her starlight?" I asked her and she nodded. "We will take her Fluttershy." I said and I picked up starlight and rose and I waved goodbye to Fluttershy as we headed towards twilights to help out at the library. At least now rose will have a puppy to play with until I'm done with work. As we reached twilights I found the cutie mark crusaders at the door walking out. So I set down starlight and rose and they ran over to say high but starlight ran over to lick their faces as I laughed and so did they as starlight licked Applebloom's face nonstop. "Okay introduction time. Girls: starlight, starlight: girls. Why don't you four go and play while I get to work." I said as they all ran off together I just smiled as I entered the library to find Twilight… in the middle of a bunch of fucking books. Re-shelving day. Just fucking great. As Twilight noticed me with a look of horror on my face she smiled like she was embarrassed for what I saw. "You know what I just realized. Why do you not use the alphabetize system?" I asked.

"Because I would then know where everything is!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But would the ones checking out a book know? You need to have a section for each letter. It would be easier." I could tell she was pondering it when she finally nodded. This is going to take up most of the day.

Multiple hours later we had finally finished re-shelving all of those books. Thank you god for letting there be an end. As I walked out of the library I found the girls walking back and rose had a sleeping starlight on her back. She was cute when she was sleeping that's for sure. "Sweetie you want to go to the farm with me?" I asked as she nodded and all of them followed me until we reached the farm and as soon as we reached the farm starlight had woken up and now they were all playing together once again except this time Winnona came and started to play with them. As they all ran off once more I walked and walked until I finally spotted Applejack and I walked over and started to carry bushels to the barn. Whenever I got to work Applejack knows that I am not a talker until we finish working at all so that's good. Whenever I talk when carrying something it makes it harder for me to carry it if its heavy.

Again multiple hours later I finished helping Applejack and she paid me, I found starlight and rose, and we were on our way home. As we continued to walk home I snickered when rose fell onto the ground asleep from all of the playtime she had today and I was glad for that and I picked her up and continued to walk to our house until we finally got there I unlocked the door and I put rose onto her bed and starlight woke up and jumped onto her bed and fell asleep next to her. Now that's just cute. She already bonded so quickly with starlight. There was then a knock at the door and I walked down and opened it to find Luna. "Hello honey. Come on in." in she walked and I then closed the door. "How was your day honey?" I asked.

"It was quite boring. Having to do paperwork when my sister is supposed to be doing it. Another reason I prefer to wake up only at night." And with that I laughed a little.

"Well rose is upstairs sleeping with her new pet if you wanted to see her."

"New pet?" Luna asked worried. Of course she would be worried.

"A puppy that almost resembles a dog from my world except it has reversed colors." I said. As she walked up the stairs to see this new pet a couple minutes later she walked back down and was smiling.

"She is cute and I'm surprised she bonded to rose so quickly. We might be able to get her to live in the castle but she might need to learn how to use a cat's litterbox. But did they say yes?" I knew that question was going to come at some point.

"Her name is starlight and they all said yes and Rarity is making two ceremonial clothes for me for the events but be warned if either of them are disgraced I have the right to hurt anyone who disgraces it." I warned her.

"And why is that?" she asked cocking her head.

"Because these are highly respected uniforms from my world. I swear if anypony even touches it without my permission their ass is mine." I warned once again.

"Then we shall make sure that that does not happen." Luna said.

"You better hope not for your guest's sake." I said standing up and walking over.

"Well we need to get going. We are going to most likely be working until the gala. Bye." As she walked out of the door and took off towards Canterlot a question came to me. Why would she sometimes talk like it's the medieval time and then normal time? Well I can ask that next time I see her. As I closed the door I then realized that it must of turned nighttime. Well I was working a lot today and nighttime was usually the time that I get done working at the farm. So I walked up to my bedroom and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

One week later of working and earning up some more bits and then came the time for the Gala. Me and rose had to first stop at the blacksmith and get the ceremonial sword and afterwards me and rose started to walk towards rarity's she was jumping up and down a little. As we were walking I decided to try and start a conversation. "So how was your week rose?" I asked her.

"It was good daddy. You were there with me the entire time." She said starting to just walk. I swear she gets the jumping somehow from Pinkie Pie.

"But I just needed to know dear from you." I said.

"Well it was fine daddy." She said. Now what in the Equestria made her sour? Must find out later if possible. As we reached rarity's I found that the other girls had just gotten there as well. "Well time to see what dresses you girls are wearing. Even though I can't believe Rainbow Dash agreed to wear a dress." I said laughing a little.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well it is basically true rainbow." Twilight said causing us all to laugh. "But what's that you're holding Luke?"

"It's a ceremonial sword that is needed for my suit. It is not used as a weapon but used as a sign for respect.** (A/N: I do not know if I got this right so please don't Flame me)**" I said.

"Well we need to get dressed and leave soon. Let's just hope that this Gala does not end up like the last one." Twilight said.

"I do not even want to know what happened at the last one." I said as we all walked in and found Rarity just sitting down waiting for us. "Good you are all here. Luke you will get dressed in the bedroom upstairs. I sure do hope that I got the measurements right. I will call for you when we are finished down here okay darling?" she asked.

"I will be waiting. I will be back sweetie." I told rose rubbing her head before taking my suit and walking up the stairs and closing the door. As I got my suit on and eventually I finished putting it on and I strapped the sword to my side and I kept off my hat before I walked outside due to tradition. As I waited and waited I was eventually called down. As I reached the bottom of the stairs and the first one I saw was rose. Her dress was so beautiful. It was green and red and I'm guessing the green to resemble the stem of a rose and the red to resemble the petals of a rose. I must say that it looked so good on her that I couldn't explain anything more about it. **(Yes I know I have a sucky imagination but I don't do fashion)** and as soon as I saw the girls I knew Rarity had done a good job. **(I'm too lazy to give the details. I might fix that later)** "you look nice Luke." Rarity said.

"Well of course I look nice. You were the one that made it for me." I said smiling causing her to smile as well. "But I must say that all of you look very nice as well." I said.

"Why thank you Luke." Applejack replied.

"Well we might as well get going cause I would like to see my to be wife and she wants to see her daughter and to be husband." I said smiling as they all smiled as well. As we left rarity's and started to walk towards the station I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with rose. She acted sourly earlier and that makes me worried. I think I might need to look into her dreams with Luna's help later. As we reached the train station the conductor let us on immediately and we were then on our way to Canterlot. As we were riding the train and getting closer and closer to our destination. "So rose what seems to be the problem?" I asked her since we had a train car alone due to me asking the girls for a favor. She remained silent. "Rose. You know I am your father and you can tell me anything." As I said that she put her head down and then quickly hugged me and started to cry. Whatever the hell happened I need to find out what. "It's okay rose. Tell daddy what's wrong." I asked hugging her but she just kept on crying. Now I need to fucking know what's wrong. "Rose listens." She stopped crying a little. "If you tell me what's wrong I can help you. But if you don't I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me."

"Mommy… and daddy… used to love the Gala… it was a time when they could see their friends…" she said crying. So that's the reason why. It reminds her of her parents. Poor rose… going to an event that reminds her of her parents. "Rose listen to me." She looked at me. "Both me and Luna are your family now. We will be there for you for you no matter what. If you ever have any problems just come to either me, Luna, or the others okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Good. Now a cute little filly like you shouldn't be crying." I said as I started to tickle her stomach until she was giggling like crazy and continued a few more seconds after I stopped and then she attacked me and started to tickle me in my weak spot, my neck. This time as I was laughing I barely noticed the girls walk in but I still noticed them and a few seconds later rose stopped tickling me and we all just sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to talk. "Well earlier I know I said I didn't want to know what happened at the Gala last time for you girls but I must now say that I am curious." I said.

"As you said you do not want to know." Twilight said.

"Awe come on." I said smiling.

"Ya do not want to know." Applejack answered.

"Every time you say that I become more curious." I said.

"Okay fine." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't do it rainbow." Twilight said.

"What? He wants to know he can know. I'm not afraid." Rainbow Dash said. "Okay here's what happened. Rarity was used as a shield by prince Blueblood to protect himself from a falling cake, Fluttershy tried to make friends with the animals but she then scared them with a tiny bit of fear, Applejack had a stand there and only made one sale the entire night, I tried to perform with the wonderbolts and failed, and Twilight tried to spend time with Celestia who was stuck with greeting guest." And with that I just smiled but then I put on an angry face.

"Wait a minute. Did you say blueblood?" I asked.

"Yes I did." she answered.

"Heard of him. Really snobbish, beds a mare every night, but a complete dick."

"What does dick mean daddy?" rose asked and I went red faced and so did the girls as I looked at rose.

"It means something that you shouldn't say until I say you can say it." I said. "But blueblood is also always using his title to get whatever he wants."

"Well I certainly hope I don't meet him again after last time." Rarity said.

"Well if I do meet him I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind for you. But for now I am actually interested on how your studies with Celestia have been going rose?" I asked. For an hour every day Celestia would visit and work with rose on her magic and the last time Celestia said she was getting very good at magic.

"Studies with Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. After she was kicked out of her first school I asked Celestia for a favor and she said yes. Which would mean you might be able to help rose out every once in a while with her magic." I said. "So how's it going rose?"

"Well I can do short range teleportation and we are working on levitation." Rose answered.

"Well here's a tip for you rose. When using levitation it gets easier and easier every time you use it." Twilight said. "But the best way to complete your goal would be to completely focus on that object and drown out any distraction that's around you."

"I'll try that." Rose said smiling.

"Well that's good. Maybe you should also be her teacher Twilight. You are also Celestia's student and have been studying about magic a lot longer than rose." I said.

"It all depends if Celestia would deem me ready to do that Luke." Twilight answered.

"Well let's hope she does. So how long is the gala anyway?" I asked.

"Well it lasts for a while until maybe after midnight I think?" Twilight answered.

"Well then rose it looks like we are spending the night here when you fall asleep sweetie." I said and she smiled. "But how are the stitches holding?"

"They don't hurt anymore." Rose said.

"Well that's a good thing. Soon you will be able to eat solid foods again." I said ruffling her hair as she covered her face and when I stopped she climbed the seat until she was on my head and her front legs were hanging in front of my face. As we all just laughed as she messed around with my face we eventually made it to Canterlot and when we got off the train I followed the girls until we reached a large building. As Twilight flashed all of our tickets the guards at the entrance let us through and the guards smiled when they saw me with rose on the top of my head. As we entered I took rose off of my head and the girls all left to do their own thing while me and rose just walked over and collected some punch. As soon as we got some punch we just stayed at the table and drank some and just watched the tame party unfold. "Rose we need a code word in case someone comes tell you to go with them and they say I told them to." I told her.

"What should it be daddy?" she asked cocking her head.

"How about blue moon?" I asked and she nodded and when I looked up I saw Luna walking over and I just smiled. As soon as she reached us we hugged quickly and then she nuzzled rose. "So this is the Gala? Thought it would be more lively." I said smiling as I handed her a cup of punch which she took with her magic and took a drink.

"Well last year Twilight and her friends livened it up greatly. I heard about it while me and my sister were greeting guests and we son saw it." She answered.

"Then why aren't you greeting guest right now?" I asked.

"Because Celestia wants me to spend time with my stallion to be." She said.

"And I couldn't wait to spend time with my mare to be." I said as she blushed enough for me to see. "You look very cute when you do that. I'm actually for once having a very peaceful vacation."

"That is good for you Luke. You have been through much." She told me.

"Daddy definitely has." Rose said.

"And that is correct sweetie." I said ruffling her hair. "She looks cute in her dress doesn't she Luna?"

"Yes she certainly does."

"I have a couple questions. How come I see no other foals here?" I asked.

"Because the nobles don't like foals here at the party. Some of them have been giving you glares." Luna answered for me.

"Well fuck them. My other question is why do you sometimes sound like your talking normal and sometimes like you're from a long time ago?" I asked. At least I remembered this question.

"Well sometimes our mind decides how we talk. We cannot explain why." Luna answered. Either that or she's doing it on purpose cause it is kind of cute.

"Well no matter. So what do you do at this party anyway?" I asked.

"We'll all you do is basically talk and maybe dance but I do not know how to dance." She said. A princess… doesn't know how to dance. Well that's a first.

"Well neither do I Luna. You want to go to the garden?" I asked them both and rose instantly nodded and Luna nodded soon after. As we walked towards the garden I spotted Rainbow Dash talking to who I think were the wonderbolts and I got an idea. "I'll see you two at the garden. I need to do something quickly." And with that Luna nodded and they both continued towards the garden while I walked over and snuck up behind Rainbow Dash and I then grabbed her and as she struggled she then noticed it was me and she just smiled as I put her back down. "Hey Luke." She said smiling some more.

"Hello rainbow." As we both looked at the three Pegasus in front of us I just smiled. "I am Luke Damson, captain of Night and Eternal guards, and fiancé to Princess Luna." I said and their mouths touched the ground. I then walked over and poked the stallion and he rocked a little bit before staying upright. I then waved my hands in front of all of their faces and I then noticed they were in shock except when I moved left and right their eyes stayed on my. "Well rainbow looks like I broke your Heros so I might as well go and meet Luna and rose in the garden. I shall see you later." as I walked towards the garden I heard questions start to get asked and I only just smiled as I reached where the garden was and Luna was talking to rose. "… and this garden has been here ever since." Luna said finishing whatever story she was telling.

"cool." I heard rose say.

"Now what in Equestria is cool? All I see here are 2 beautiful mares, one my mare to be and the other my little daughter." And with that Luna blushed and rose ran over and jumped into my arms. "I decided to spook Rainbow Dash a little." I said smiling.

"Well what was the reaction?" Luna asked.

"Let's just say she struggled a tiny bit before she realized who I was and just smiled as I let her go." I answered as I took a seat next to rose who was next to Luna so now we had a rose sandwich. "I love you both very much you do know that right?" I asked.

"Of course we know it Luke." Luna answered and I leaned over and kissed her on the lips as she kissed me back.

"EWWWW!" rose squealed and as we pulled back we just laughed a little. As soon as we stopped laughing I looked around at the beautiful garden. "So is starlight able to stay with us?" I asked Luna.

"She is able to stay but she needs to be trained to go in a litterbox dear." Luna answered.

"Well that can be arranged." Before I could continue talking there was a large flash with a bang in the giant room and I ran in there to see multiple human beings covered in mask backs against each other with their weapons raised. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ADAM?" a familiar voice yelled.

"HOW THE HELL AND I SUPPOSED TO KNOW CHLOE!" another familiar voice yelled.

"Well we are in a room full of fucking colorful ponies! I can't believe they tracked us down in our escape sub!" another voice said.

"Guys?" I asked running into the room and they immediately pointed their guns in my direction but then they put them down to take off their water masks and I found them all smiling. "LUKE!" Sally yelled running over and tackling me to the ground with a hug before the others ran over. "Yes I'm happy to see you all too after multiple months." I said as she let me up.

"Months? The last time we saw you was about a couple hours ago?" Adam asked. "But first question. Where the fuck are we?"

"Well you are in a land of colorful pony's called Equestria and I am known everywhere." I said. "But for now I need to take you all to my room so we can talk and you can leave your weapons there." And as soon as I said that there were multiple flashes and then I suddenly slumped onto the floor without any pain.

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others but I will make it up for you all next chapter cause….. MAJOR SCENE ALERT NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and girls reading this story and I forgot to say something. This chapter is not going to be the MAJOR SCENE ALERT like in chapter 10 because… well I cannot come up with a good excuse for it so crap. This is going to be a regular MAJOR SCENE ALERT or a super MAJOR SCENE ALERT which might consist of around 8000 to maybe 10000 words hopefully. Well just needed to say that before you all went crazy so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT AND A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF GORE IN IT. IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH I SUGGEST YOU SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT IS PUT UP.**

"How is he god damit?"

"Well he must have had multiple glasses of a sleeping drug. He should be waking up soon."

"Well I can't believe we were surprised by a lot of ponies in black teleporting in and as soon as that happened all of the ponies and Luke fell over asleep."

"Well this is a land full of magic if you saw the unicorns."

"Still…"

"Can someone mind telling me what the fuck happened?" I asked opening my eyes and sitting up.

"Okay here's what happened. As soon as you finished talking there were multiple flashes and then you and all of the ponies except for the ones teleporting in fell over asleep. They threatened to kill you if we made any movement. So they took our weapons and one of them took them away probably to study them and then they took us to this room which I guess was your room because it had some of your stuff in it and we have been here for multiple hours." John answered. That means…

"ROSE, LUNA!" I yelled standing up.

"Who are they?" Sally asked.

"My daughter and my wife to be." And as I said that they looked at me shocked. "Don't give me those fucking looks. Rose is adopted and I engaged to Luna over a week ago." They then nodded their heads. "How the fuck do we get out of here?"

"Well we have tried to dig our way out in the bathroom until we met solid rock, we tried to trick some of the ponies but they figured us out, and that's about it." Chloe answered. Well son of a bitch. If they fucking mess with any of them I will fucking kill them all. As I got up and peeked out of the keyhole at the door I saw 3 ponies standing outside of it. Shit they have swords to. Even if we did have guns they would obliterate us immediately before we could even fire. But I still have my magic that I can use to look around the building. As I walked over and sat crossed legged onto my bed I put my hands onto my knees and I started to concentrate. "What the fuck is he doing?" I heard Adam ask.

"I am summoning my magic to help us see what's going on around the castle." I said as a mist image appeared and they looked at me wide eyed. "Before you ask I have the properties of light and darkness magic inside of me along with other kinds as well which princess Celestia locked away to protect me and she thinks I don't know about it but for now let's see what's going on." As I looked at the mist it showed us and I will it to through the door to see outside of it. Just as I suspected. There are not just three of them but many more of them. As I counted there were about 10 of them out there and some of them wielded spears for distance throws. And by the muscles on the ones with the spears they might be able to throw them over 100 MPH. "well all of them are going to be a problem." I muttered as I willed 2 more mists to appear and I sent them each down a different hallway as the others starred wide eyed at me. I watched as each image passed by multiple patrols of three ponies, each one with a Pegasus, earth, and unicorns. As I continued to survey the entire castle I finally found some captive ponies that were being led into a room and I watched with anger as I saw rose be the last one into the room but before she could walk in they kicked her into the room. As my anger caused the mist to disappear and I got up out of the bed and I walked over to the dresser. "We already looked in there for anything we could use." Chloe said. As I gripped the back of the dresser I pulled it open to reveal my weapons in a hidden cache. I said as I grabbed my SIG and my heckler and I walked over to the door. "KNOCK KNOCK BITCH!" I yelled as I karate kicked the door down and opened fire on all of the ponies outside of the door and me kicking down the door surprised them enough for me to kill 6 of them and then they all charged me with swords and I tripped them and then shot them all in the head with my SIG and as soon as they were all did I went charging down the left hallway killing any pony that got into my way. I put away my heckler as I was running and equipped a silencer onto my SIG and I shot everypony in the head I ran into and I eventually reached the door but I used my magic to make myself invisible as I entered the room and found multiple ponies interrogating the Gala guest. "I said tell us where the artifact is!" one of the ponies yelled at blueblood.

"We do not know anything about this, artifact." He answered. I watched as the pony raised the side of his sword and swing but blueblood then picked up rose with his magic and she took the hit for him and she went flying into the wall where I watched the girls, except for Twilight who wasn't in the room, run over and help her as my rage canceled my invisibility and I pulled off my silencer and shot all of the bad ponies in the head and I ran over to rose. "Is she going to be alright Fluttershy?" I asked.

"She will be alright. Her stitches almost ripped open but they held strong." She said calmly. I then turned to blueblood who just smiled.

"At least you're here to save us ape." He said as I walked over and shot him in both hind legs and all the ponies in the room flinched at the sound as blueblood screamed out in pain. "You. Fucking used my daughter to block a hit for you! When I get back! I will charge you and send you to tar torus MYSELF!" I yelled. "ANYPONY THAT HELPS HIM WITH HIS WOUNDS I WILL TAKE AS A ALLY TO HIM AND YOU WILL JOIN HIS FATE AS WELL!" I yelled as they all nodded. As I ran back over to Rose to find her nose now showing signs of it being broken I was filled with rage once again. "And I swore I would protect her! I swore I would be there for her and yet again I wasn't!" I yelled hitting the ground with my fist. As I got up to find Sally and the others at the door looking at what I had done all of their eyes were very big. "I want you to fucking watch them and make sure no one helps that one!" I yelled pointing at blueblood as they nodded and ran over and picked up some swords. "Where are you going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm going to get my wife and her sister back. And to get revenge on what they have done." I said as I started to walk towards the door and as soon as I got out of it I ran into about 9 ponies who all looked at me grinning with their swords raised. "do you really want to fucking go right now when I'm so fucking mad right now?" I snapped at them as they all charged. "All fucking right then. Die bitchs!" I yelled as I pulled out the heckler and I quickly reloaded and I unloaded my entire magazine into them all with a lot of noise made and they all fell onto the ground as I noticed Sally popping her head out the door and starred dumb found at what just fucking happened. "No one messes with my fucking family!" I yelled to her and she quickly closed the door and I heard it lock. As I started to step over body after body I started to walk down the halls in search of where Luna and the others were. As a matter of fact I don't think I ever saw shadow or any other eternal guards since I was arrested. I got to find them as well. But mostly I have to say sorry to shadow for what I had done. As I continued to go down hallway after hallway killing more and more to complete my quest of rescue. As I entered a room that had a lot of screaming and occasionally moaning I kicked it opened sending the door into a stallion and crushing him into the wall and creating a little blood splatter all around where the door impacted. And on the floor where the stallion used to be... was shadow with white liquid all over her body. As soon as I saw that I looked around the room to find a bunch of other stallions with swords raised against me. So I quickly holstered my weapons and I cracked my knuckles and neck and I walked towards the closest one who went into a stab but I sidestepped and I knocked his sword into the air and I snapped his neck quickly and I caught the sword from the air and I parried an attack from another one and then stabbed him straight through the throat sending out spurts of blood as I pulled it out and then I hit another one in the head with the hilt knocking him out and then I quickly flipped the sword in my hand and stabbed the knocked out stallion behind my in the chest as he was falling to the ground and I then threw my sword at another running at me and it hit his head sending the sword with him into the wall and he was impaled into the wall about a foot off of the ground and I watched as the last three made a beeline for the door but I quickly grabbed one of their hind legs and I slammed him into the other two sending them into the wall and I walked over as they cowered in fear against the wall. "You think its fucking fun when you rape a mare? Then let's see how you like a hoof up your asses." And with that I picked up another sword and I sliced off 3 legs from a dead body and I stuffed one up each one of their asses and I then cut off their stallion hoods and I then lined them up a foot off of the ground and I impaled them all into the wall separately with a different sword through the throat. As soon as I looked around at all the carnage I had done I ran over and checked on shadow and found her barely breathing and her heart was barely beating so I quickly picked her up and started to run towards where the others were when she started to stir just before we exited the door and I heard her make a weak gasp. "It's alright shadow. I'm here and I made them all pay for what they had all done to you." And with that I ran faster until I finally made it to the others and Sally ran over and grabbed her from me and ran over to Fluttershy with her. "What happened to her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about raped in every hole!" I snapped as I walked out the door. I was so angry that I wasn't able to summon anything, my sword, shield, armor, I could not summon any of it. As I ran through the hallways once more and I finally passed that room I took a little bit more caution as I checked several other rooms in the same hallway and when I found nothing I went farther until there were once again screams and sometimes moans from another room. My eye twitched as soon as I kicked the door opened again and it once again slammed into a stallion sending him into the wall but this time the door now was implanted into the wall like it was a real door with blood surrounding it and inside was a site that almost made me feel sorry for what I was about to do to these stallions. In this fucking room... they were raping Twilight who was bound onto a table and she was crying with a stallion down her throat who stared in shock at what he saw but before I could react he pulled out a knife with his magic and held it to her throat as I was then surrounded by about 12 or 13 stallions all with swords. "Move and she dies." The stallion said with the knife.

"If you all don't want to die I suggest you release her!" I said through my clenched teeth.

"And what would you do if we didn't? You can't do buck." The stallion with the knife said. Just then I felt a tug in my mind as a familiar shape appeared in my right hand and when I looked down I smiled as I grabbed the front of it. "What the buck is that?" a stallion said.

"Say hello to my little friend!" I said as I opened fire on the stallion with the knife first killing him instantly and sending him flying off of Twilight and I then started to mow down every single stallion around me and every time they were hit by a light bullet they went flying into the wall and they hung on the wall dead. As I laughed with every single death could tell that I was going crazy from all of my anger and as soon as there was only one left I let go of the gun and it disappeared as I slowly walked towards the him he crawled on his back away from me until his back hit the wall. "You think it's fun to rape? Well let's see how you like it!" I yelled as I walked over and grabbed a sword and I cut off his stallion and as he screamed in pain I took his dick and I planted it on the top of the sword and I plunged the sword into it and now I had a cock sword. I then walked over and forced it up his as and he screamed in pain for only a second before I pushed it in with full force and the swords tip came out of his throat and blood came gushing out of his mouth. As I quickly ran over to Twilight and untied her she was crying as she hugged me. "It's okay Twilight, I'm here for you now." I told her as she continued to cry when there was movement at the door and when I looked there were more of those ponies. "time to die creature!" the lead one yelled as I picked up a sword and threw it and it implanted itself in the back of his throat and he was impaled on the wall and as the others stared in horror at what just happened I rushed in there and I snapped ones neck and then sliced the other ones neck open with my combat knife and I then threw it at one running away and he picked a unfortunate time to look back as the knife then implanted in his eye and he fell over dead. He didn't even make 20 feet. As I ran back in to a horrified Twilight at what she just saw I couldn't blame her. Nobody and nopony hurts my best friends and family. As she started to cry once more I heard shouting coming up the hall and I drew my SIG and pointed it at the door just in time for several royal guards to run in and stare at the scene that just happened. I gave them a few moments of looking around before I gave them an order. "Take Twilight to the room with the other ponies. I still have Celestia and Luna to look for." I told them and they nodded as they rushed over and they had to pry twilight off of me as she was crying and then they ran off with her. I swear if they also raped Luna and Celestia they wouldn't be just dying. I would make sure they were in pain till the very end. As I walked out of the room and retrieved my knife and heard a throw up noise behind me I turned around quickly with my SIG once again out to find John and Adam behind me and it was Adam who had thrown up. "Don't even fucking ask what they did to deserve this!" I snapped and they only nodded when I noticed they had found their weapons. "We need to find Celestia and Luna. And I swear if they did what they did to shadow and Twilight they will wish that I killed them right away." I said as I started to run they started to run close behind me and we passed by a room with multiple of them inside but we kept on running as Adam chucked two grenades into the room and as we turned another corner they exploded and we eventually reached the throne room. "They must be in here. We have searched the entire castle and this is the last room that we need to search. Be ready." I told them as I pulled out my SIG.

"I remember a Marine saving some SEAL asses and was given a SIG but I never knew it was you Luke." John exclaimed.

"They even gave me a heckler." I said as I calmed myself down quickly and I summoned my armor and I brought back by fist. "HERES JOHNNY!" I yelled as I punched the door sending both sides of it threw one window on each side and as I stood up I quickly pulled up my SIG… and found no one in the room. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" I yelled when I noticed movement behind the throne. As I quickly walked over after I told John and Adam to watch the door I looked behind the throne to find a servant. "Listen I'm not going to hurt you." I said and she calmed down.

"You're the human that Princess Luna is marrying." She said.

"That is correct. But where are the princesses?" I asked.

"I… I overheard some of those ponies' talking about the caverns underneath the castle. They must be there." She said.

"Thank you. You just saved me a lot of trouble. Adam take her to the others and make sure they are all safe. I rather not have to save anymore asses today except for the princesses!" I yelled as he nodded and he holstered his gun and ran over. "Where is the entrance to the caverns?" I asked her.

" Behind that door over there. Sometimes the princesses go in them to collect some crystals for study." She said pointing at a door to the left of the throne.

"Thank you. John go with him to make sure he gets back alright with her!" I yelled as he nodded and they ran out as soon as Adam reached him with the servant and I walked over and opened the door to find that the servant was right. As I walked into the cavern the door suddenly shut behind me and I turned around to find nopony there so I just continued my walk through the cavern and I eventually found a very large cavern like the treasure cave at the dragon mountain… and it was full of those dark ponies. So I cracked my knuckles and neck and then slammed my fist into my palm. "WHOS FIRST?!" I yelled as I jumped into the very large group of ponies and I summoned my shield and sword. As I was close to landing they all backed up from where I was going to land and when I landed I held my shield in front of me and my sword was raised in a position for a down stab. As we watched each other for a few more seconds one of them charged me.

**(Please turn on [PMV] Awake And Alive and replay it at 0:16 when it is over until the entire fight is over)**

As he reached me I hit him in the face with the front of my shield once and then twice and I then made a X slash on him and I flipped the sword and I stabbed behind me stabbing the approaching stallion in the throat and it spurted out blood as it exited the other side and as I pulled it out I raised my shield and it caught a stallion coming at me in the air and I then slammed him into the ground and as he hit he was stabbed in the gut and I pulled the sword out and flipped it and then stabbed another stallion approaching me from the right in the throat and when I pulled it out I then kneed another one on my left in the chest and I then punched him with my fist into the ground making his entire head explode on impact with the ground and I then threw my shield in front of me and it rebounded off of a lot of their heads before I back flipped onto my hands to avoid a large axe from cleaving me into two and as I flipped back onto my feet I jumped into the air and threw my sword into the throat of a yelling pony and I caught my shield in the air and as I came hurling towards the ground I put my shield under me and I jumped off of it and I flipped myself in the air and when me feet touched the ceiling I jumped from there and I collided with my shield sending it faster into the ground with me and when I stood back up I was kicked in the gut backwards and I spewed up a little blood and when I looked a rather large pony wielding multiple large axes. As I summoned my sword and shield and got into a fighting stance with my sword pointed at him and we watched each other for a few seconds before he charged me and I kept my stance until he made a swing at me and I ducked and I sliced the head off of the first axe and the second axe collided with my shield sending my shield out of my grasp and I was then hit by a third axe in the gut sending my towards the ceiling and as I was sent towards the ceiling I threw my sword but he deflected it as he then jumped after me and I was trapped between the wedge of the axe handle and the ceiling as I was planted up into it. As I struggled to get free the large pony just laughed. "we were hoping for a better champion of Equestria!" he yelled causing them all to laugh. "so this is the human of Equestria? Isn't much!" he yelled.

"why are you doing all of this?" I yelled down.

"because you killed our wonderful leader!" he yelled. He can't fucking mean… Sombra.

"he brought it onto himself by kidnapping Luna and Celestia and also declaring war onto Equestria." I yelled.

"no matter. As soon as we make our sacrifices he will be revived right here!" he yelled.

"what sacrifices?"

"we need immortal, mature, and young blood for the sacrifice including a dead body." He yelled. "bring out the sacrifices!" I watched as out of a very dark cave came a lot of familiar ponies. "YOU FUCKING LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled.

"and why would we listen to you?" he said as he drew a sword and approached a pony… and that pony was rose.

"I SAID FUCKING LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled once again.

"and what would you do if we didn't do that?" he asked as he brought the knife to her throat.

"I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!" and with that I felt my body start to change.

**Twilights POV**

I watched as Luke started to change black like shadows and his body started to grow. "Luna what's going on?" I asked her.

"the darkness and anger in him has finally broke free. He is going to kill them all." I watched as the axe in the ceiling eventually melted into his shadow state and he fell onto the ground crushing multiple ponies. "you will not hurt anypony!" Luke yelled as he then picked up a pony and crushed him in his hands sending blood spurting out of his closed fist and as he opened it the pony fell onto the ground and then several spears went hurling through the air and went straight through him. "Luke!" I heard Luna yell but was quickly silenced when the holes in his body all closed and he turned around and swiped the spear throwers into a wall creating massive blood splatters onto the crystal wall and he then stomped onto another creating a blood splatter on the ground. "you will not hurt my friends! And you not hurt family!" I watched as he then jumped into the air and smashed into the ground sending the last of the ponies flying everyway and wherever they hit splatters of blood disappeared and it was now just the large pony remaining. And he was behind me with a knife to my throat. "stay back demon." He said.

"leave her alone!" Luke yelled.

"then you will revert back to normal size." I watched as Luke changed back to normal and he still had on his armor and he still had his sword and shield. "now drop the sword and shield and then remove your armor." He did just that. "fool." And with that I felt the knife touch my throat and then I fell over with blood coming from my throat.

**Luna's POV**

I watched in horror as the large pony cut open twilight's throat. Since she was an Alicorn she had almost ten minutes before she would die. And I watched in horror as the large pony start to laugh. "YOU ARE A FOOL HUMAN!" he yelled as he laughed some more but I then watched as a sword impaled his neck and he was implanted into the wall with blood spurting from his neck. I watched as shadows from everywhere start to form in the middle of the cavern and they took shape of the one pony that feared me the most… Sombra. I watched as his body took shape and he was laughing. "if only more sacrifices were made I would be even more powerful than everypony in Equestria!" he yelled as I watched Luke run over to Twilight. She was dying faster and faster. She had about 6 minutes left. "when I kill you Sombra again… I will personally go to hell and bring her soul back! Even if it means giving up my own!" Luke yelled as he laid Twilight down and he put back on his armor and he ran at Sombra with only his fist. "YOU ARE A FOOL HUMAN! FOR I AM NOW MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU!" Sombra yelled but just then he was punched in the face sending him flying through multiple crystal walls which should be unbreakable and I watched as look just ran straight into the dust cloud and I watched as Sombra came flying back out of the cloud and he landed next to Twilight. "where does he have all of this power?" Sombra asked.

"it's because of what your friend did." Celestia said pointing at the impaled pony on the wall and Sombra just looked in horror at the site. Just then I watched a sword come flying out of the dust and it impaled Sombra's front right leg into the crystal wall and then another came flying out and did the same with his left and then with his back legs as well until he was all the way implanted on the wall and I watched Luke come walking out with armor that is radiating evil and darkness. He walked over to Sombra and stopped in front of him. "you have twilight's soul inside of you! And I will take it back!" Luke yelled as I watched right fist get covered in light and darkness and he then thrust it into Sombra's body and he started to pull and pull until I saw an aura the same color of twilights and Luke gave one last pull and now I could see it. In Luke's hand was a soul shaped to Twilight and he quickly walked over and put her soul back into her body and the cut immediately closed up and he looked back at Sombra. "time to die bitch!" Luke yelled as he summoned a sword and sliced off Sombra's head and then all of his legs. As soon as that was done he walked over and I watched as Luke walked over and started to cut each of us loose before he walked over and sat down next to twilight. "Sister what is he doing?" I asked her.

"It appears that he is waiting for her to wake up. Remember that her soul was taken by Sombra sister and she was on deaths door. He's making sure she stays okay. It would be a bad time to move her at all." She answered me. He must really consider her as family. He must love her as much as he loves me. Celestia will have to wipe these events out of everypony minds. But it would be hard to do that to him again. He would just get angry this time. I wonder if twilight is the same way about him though. And I know that shadow, his second in command for the eternal guards, is always worried about him cause she is my guard most of the time for night court and he is the main topic every time I have a conversation with her. "Sister you don't think he loves her as well do you?" I asked. As we continued to watch him she finally spoke.

"There is a chance Luna and when twilight writes me letters ever since she first met him he is mentioned in every single letter even if it was on a topic completely different he is brought up. I noticed the same with the made named shadow as well." Celestia answered. Now I am worried. But if he cares for them like they are family then he has enough love to go around. But would it be allowed for him to marry me, twilight, and shadow? Now that is the question that needs to be answered. If only me and him got married and he gave them foals when they wanted it would bring up talk that would ruin his reputation. If all three of us got married there will still be talk but it might not be as bad but it might still ruin his reputation a little. But when he turned into the monster earlier I wonder why he had so much rage inside of him when he came down here and... Wait. Is that what I think it is on twilights flank... It is. No wonder he was so mad. They raped her and he saw it. I wonder what kind of state he left them in. Let's have a quick look. As I used a spell which took up the magic that had been stored when that large pony somehow stole all of our magic. Must look into that, okay let's see here. Time in Ponyville, the war, ah here it... Is... I can't believe what he did to them including that stallion with the sword entering through his flank hole and exiting out of his mouth. He must of been alive long enough to feel that cause I saw several twitches after the sword exited his mouth. As I exited his memory's he sat there like he didn't know what I just did. "All you had to do was ask Luna." Luke said not turning away from her.

"What does he mean Luna?" My sister asked.

"I viewed what had happened when we were all knocked out and... It's not pretty." I answered her.

"Show me." She said and I complied and when I finished transferring the memory's she sat there horrified and then she looked at Luke.

"He did all that... Just for her and shadow..." My sister muttered which I almost barely heard. Yeah even I'm still frightened at what he had done. But now he has some of his own kind to talk to later. But me and my sister would need to make sure that they do not mean to hurt anypony good reason. And what he did to blueblood... He deserved way more punishment after what he had done to prevent himself from getting hurt and forcing rose to get hurt instead. And those weapons from his world... They are too dangerous to even keep in Equestria but Luke would just rehire them once again as soon as twilights healed. But maybe I should get twilight and shadow to talk to Luke about their feelings and I can tell them it's alright with me. And to think he has not gotten the eyes of just one but two princesses and a guard. But it gives him something more to fight for... And it give him more weaknesses. It's all up to him if he accepts them or not but it would mean maybe pushing the wedding back a couple more weeks and getting the ponies to accept what's going to happen and I know they would understand if it makes them happy. But shadow might be harder to vet on board since Luke treats her like a sister to him and I know shadow loves him as well. Let me see twilight's memories quickly. Okay here's first meeting Luke, instantly falling in love, becomes more in love when protected from Timberwolves, and is right now to afraid to express her feelings since I'm marrying him. Poor twilight. I will have to speak to Celestia later about this. "You girls might want to head up and check on your subjects and Celestia you might want to clean up the mess I made and erase their memories." Luke told us not looking g away from twilight.

"We will once twilight is better Luke." Celestia answered.

"Then you will be here for a couple days. Just bring me down some food and water and I can watch her. I don't know how but I feel like j know everything about souls somehow and she can't be moved." Luke said.

"Very well. Let us know when she is okay." I answered as I picked up a now sleeping rose and put her onto my back and we started to walk towards the entrance to the caverns. "Tia I have a question." I said while walking.

"What is it Luna?" She asked.

"I think shadow and twilight have a crush on Luke and I don't know what to do. I want them to tell Luke but I'm afraid of the subjects talking about it. What should I do?" I asked.

"I would suggest confronting the both of them and see if your accusations are true. If they are try and guide them in the right direction. But do not force them to do anything they will not want to do. If it is true I will send out a letter to all the ponies to tell them what is happening." Celestia said. "But for now we must clear up everything with our subjects here. We must tell them that they must not tell anything about what has transpired here." And with that we exited the caverns and we were greeted BH our subjects.

"Is everything alright princess? Where is Luke?" A guard asked.

"Princess twilight had... Lost her soul to Sombra." Some gasp. "But Luke was able to recover it and is now going to watch over twilight until she awakes. We ask that if you have any problems that require Luke you talk to one of us. Also before I say anymore the eternal guard shadow must leave the room." She left. "Okay here's what we know. Shadow and princess twilight both have a crush on Luke but Luna here was worried that you might all resent him with them as well." Celestia said and I watched Blueblood raise his hoof.

"I do not want to hear a peep out of you Blueblood for using rose as a shield who now has a broken noise. You are lucky that all Luke did was shoot you in the legs. If he done nothing to you for that I would of banished you out of Equestria." I said and he put his hoof down.

"To be honest princess we all know how much he loves you but we don't know how much he loves them." A made said.

"Then I shall share his memories with you." As I did the spell and waited a few minutes and then stopped it they all had a look of fear on their faces.

"So he must really love them."

"He must if he does that to whoever harms them."

"Princess you will have no worry here for this subject. We are behind the both of them. Even if he says no we will help even still." A stallion said and it brought a tear to my eye.

"Thank you all. But for now we need to clean the castle with the mess that Luke had made defending it and saving us all." I said as we all walked out of the throne room and we first reached where Luke and his friends had broken out of. "If a single tool from his sword can do all of this. Just think about if there was an army of them." I muttered as we got to work. I knew that we had servants and such but with all of this mess they would need all the help they could get. As we. Leaned our way down the halls and then the room where they were all captive we then made our way to where shadow was... Raped. As soon as we entered the door several of us vomited including Celestia at the site. When I shared the memories of what he had done I left out some of the more brutal bits and now they were all seeing the entire scene that had happened. "It seems he must love them a lot." I heard a made mutter and I had to agree with her on that. As we got to work on the room several more ponies vomited when we all saw the stallions impaled onto the wall with swords in them and with entire legs stuffed up their flanks. As soon as that room was all finished we moved onto the next room where twilight was raped and the scene in there was not as bad but the effect to the last stallion in there was to brutal that everypony vomited. As we cleaned that room up we then finished up in the room where we saw one of Luke's friends toss in several objects and the room looked like it was in a large fire. "whatever that thing was dear sister… we need to make sure it is destroyed." I said as we all started to clean that room up there was no way we could clean up the marks on the floor but it was no matter for now as we finished and now everypony was going home except for Twilights friends. "can we stay until Twilight is alright?" Rainbow Dash asked. She is definitely the Element of Loyalty.

"you may stay as long as you don't go down to disturb Luke." I answered and they all nodded and went towards their rooms while I walked with my sister after I put rose to bed in Luke's room. "sister what are we to do about Luke's friends?"

"they will be tested and then kept here until I know they can be trusted." She answered me.

"then what are we going to do about the power Luke had shown earlier?" I asked.

"he will either have to try and keep calm most of the time until he can control it or we will have to seal it like we did his other powers." She answered. I don't think he even remembers his other powers anymore since we sealed them away. A seal that nopony could even break. It was for ponykind that it had happened. As we reached the throne room I found shadow talking to other guards. "Mrs. Shadow may I talk to you for a second?" I asked and she nodded as she followed me into the room.

"what is this about princess?" she asked as she sat down with me.

"it's about Luke." And with that she held her breath and put her head down. "it's alright shadow. He's watching over Twilight. I understand your history with him?" I said summoning us some tea.

"we do have history, ever since he first came to the castle and I told him about the Bit problem." She said.

"I heard about that from my sister." I said.

"well that was also when he took on the old captain and became the new one. Ever since I had a feeling inside of me I could not explain."

"well I know the pony you need to talk to them. She knows all about what you are feeling." And with that I summoned a scroll of paper and a quill and I started to write.

_Dear princess cadence,_

_We may have a little bit of a problem… concerning love for Luke. Besides me I only know of two others that are in love with him and one of them… does not know the feeling of love inside of her. The pony in question is eternal guard co-captain shadow. She was made second in command by Luke and she has a feeling inside that I can tell is love for Luke and we could use some help in this matter. I will await your reply._

_-princess Luna_

As soon as I finished the letter I sent it and I looked at shadow who I could tell was still trying to figure out what the feeling was inside of her. "I sent the letter and lets hope for a reply soon." I said.

"what is this feeling I have for Luke princess?" she asked looking at me.

"it is called love shadow." And with that she started to freak out a little.

"love? I'm supposed to be a guard for the princesses! I don't have time for love!" she said but she calmed down once I put a hoof onto her shoulder.

"you don't need to worry about that shadow. Twilight also feels the same way towards Luke and I don't mind if you feel that way towards him as well. But it's all up to him if he accepts you or not." Then a scroll appeared. As I opened it and looked it over I smiled.

"princess cadence will arrive tomorrow morning shadow. That is when you can talk to her about this." And with that the tea arrived and all we did the rest of the day was talk.

**Next morning still in Luna's POV**

As I waited by the train station for cadence I was actually happy for shadow having feelings for him. I am also happy for Twilight having feelings for him as well. As I watched as the crystal train screeched to a halt at the train station and I watched several crystal guards walk out before cadence walked out. "what is this I hear about a love problem?" she says smiling.

"come with me." I told her as we started to walk towards the castle. "the co-captain of the guards has fallen in love with Luke as I told you in the letter." I said as we reached the castle.

"yes I have. I also heard that Twilight is here as well if you don't mind me seeing her later." cadence asked.

"that might be a problem." I said as we entered the castle.

"and why is that?" she asked.

"because Luke is watching over her until she recovers." And as I said that she stopped.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"please keep it down cadence. Last night the castle was attacked after a few more humans suddenly appeared in the Gala room and then multiple ponies' teleported in and we all went unconscious. It would be easier for me to show you some of Luke's memories but be warned… it is not quite settling." I suggested.

"show me." She said as we then stopped walked and I touched my horn with hers and after a few minutes I pulled away and she had a face of horror. "he… he…"

"I understand what he did and what you had seen from his memories. But I hope you understand." I said as I continued walking until I reached the room where I told shadow to meet us and as soon as I opened the door cadence walked in with a smile and I closed the door. I need to go bring Luke some food and check up on Twilight. As I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed him some salad and some water and I started to walk towards the door. As I reached the door I heard a loud screech and then a loud yell. As I quickly opened the door and started to run down the caverns until I reached the area where Luke and Twilight were… and in there were bunch of large crystal spiders. "BRING IT ON BITCHES!"

**Luke's POV**

I'm supposed to be having a fucking vacation and all of my closest friends get kidnapped, Twilight and shadow got raped, Twilight almost dies to a minion of fucking Sombra, and now I am protecting twilight's body from a horde of giant fucking crystal spiders. As I stood my ground near Twilight with my swords raised waiting for them to charge me. As one of them finally charged me I jumped into the air and as I landed onto its crystal body I almost slipped and fell off of it but I impaled the spider with my sword to prevent myself from falling off. And I swung myself around and I let go and I threw my other sword into its head and as it got impaled the entire body broke off into crystal shards. As I landed back onto the ground I was smacked into a wall and before I could react I was imbedded into the wall with crystal spider silk and I struggled against its strength I watched as some crystal spiders slowly made their way towards Twilight who was now spasming on the ground. That means the soul is making the last connections! As I continued to struggle as I watched I could feel my anger grow and grow until I suddenly burst free of the silk and I jumped off of the wall and I summoned my shield and put it in front of me as we collided with one of their heads shattering it and I was sent tumbling onto the ground until I slammed into another crystal wall and I fell onto my back. As I struggled to get up I watched one of them about to bite Twilight when suddenly it no longer had a head and when I looked around I noticed Luna with her horn lowered at the spiders. "LUNA, TWILIGHTS SOUL IS ALMOST FULLY CONNECTED WITH HER BODY! WE GOT TO PROTECT HER UNTIL THEN!" I yelled as I summoned my swords and I charged over to where Twilight was. That fucking soul needs to hurry up. as I sliced the legs off of them I ran on top of it and I ran my sword along its back and as soon as I jumped off it shattered and I was slammed into the ceiling and as I fell I was slammed towards Twilight and I bounced over her as I hit the ground and I could hear some bones break inside of me. "now that's fucking it." I said as I summoned my darkness machine gun and I grabbed the front of it. "TIME FOR YOU ALL TO MEET YOUR FUCKING GOD!" I yelled as I opened fire on every single spider that had decided to charge me and they got completely deeecimated by me. I watched as I laughed whenever one of them fell over it millions of shards until there was one left and Luna lowered her head as it started to run. "let it go Luna." I told her as she looked at me like I was crazy. "it attacked because it had no food down here." I told her as she nodded and I then noticed Twilight sitting up. "her soul is now connected once again with her body so that's good. I will have to look up how I know all about souls later. go and talk to her while I observe the crystals from these things." I told her as she nodded and she ran over to Twilight and I walked over and picked up a crystal. Now what the fuck were these things? Nothing I had read about here or in Ponyville. As I looked at the crystal I thought I saw movement inside of the one that I was holding. As I looked closer I noticed there was something moving inside of them. And they were growing bigger. Well. Son. Of. A. bitch. As I threw down the crystal I ran over to Twilight and Luna. "we need to get out of here!" I told them watching the crystals.

"why?" Twilight asked.

"THAT'S FUCKING WHY!" I yelled as I pointed at the crystals as they started to grow larger and take shape of spiders as high as my knee. So I quickly grabbed Twilight and I put her onto my back and I picked up Luna underneath my arm and I started to run with those crystal spiders chasing after us. as I was running I looked towards the entrance to spot Adam and the others at the door. "KILL THOSE FUCKING THINGS BEHIND ME!" I yelled as they looked at me like I was crazy when their eyes went wide when they spotted the crystal spiders behind me and as I ran past they raised their weapons and they opened fire on the spiders and as soon as I was out the door they slowly started to back up and as soon as they got through the door I pushed the door closed and I held it there as Adam and John ran over and helped me brace it. As we were holding it several day guards ran over. "I NEED SOME UNICORNS WITH FIRE MAGIC!" I yelled as they nodded and they ran off. The pressure on the door was making it harder and harder to hold it there when I spotted several unicorns ran over. "BE READY WITH FIRE MAGIC AS SOON AS THE DOOR OPENS!" I yelled as they all got into line.

"Adam John get behind them quickly and take Twilight off of me. Luna go behind them as well." As they nodded and they let go I put more pressure onto the door as it started to rattle more and more until I noticed them all behind the unicorns. "READY… NOW!" I yelled as I jumped back and the door was slammed open and the unicorns lowered their heads and they let go a stream of fire at the doorway and I watched as the spiders screeched out in pain as they all started to retreat from the door and as soon as I could no longer see them through the stream of flames I smiled. "STOP THE MAGIC!" I yelled and they stopped and I quickly ran over and closed the door and a unicorn handed me something to barricade it and I took it and as soon as it was barricaded I backed up from the door. "I need two unicorns here at all times." I told them and they nodded as I turned to look at my friends. "so what happened while I was down there?" I asked them.

"well we were questioned a lot by Celestia and she almost took our weapons away but we threatened her and she backed off when I pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin and didn't let go until she said we could keep our weapons and I put the pin back in." John told me.

"well that is good and bad at the same time. Good because you can keep your weapons, bad because I think you just made an enemy from Celestia. But for now Sally I could use a checkup since the ponies here know crap about human anatomy." I told her as she smiled. As I grabbed Twilight and put her back onto my back I started to follow Sally and the others when we reached the dining room. "Luna can you fetch something for Twilight to eat please?" I asked as she nodded and walked into the kitchen. As I set Twilight down in a chair she smiled at me as I sat down next to her. "I hope Luna told you what happened to you?" I asked as she weakly nodded. "well until you are back at full strength I will watch over you. Due to the events last night I expect the wedding to be pushed back quite a bit and you should have full strength in a weeks' time I hope." I told her as she once again smiled weakly. As I took off my armor and took off my shirt Sally walked over and started to check on me.

"how the fuck are you even still breathing Luke? You have multiple broken ribs and one of them should of punctured your lungs, I will have to start researching here about all of this. They should heal but unless you know healing magic it might take a while." And with that there was a white glow coming from my body and when it went away I felt better.

"man how much I love this fucking light magic." I said as I stretched.

"well shit." Sally said smiling. "looks like you don't need a checkup…"

"I know I will need one in the future after all that I have been through Sally." I said smiling as I put back on my shirt and turned to find Luna setting the plate down in front of Twilight. "well if you need me I will be setting up better patrols with the captain to prevent this from happening again. Sally, John, Adam, Chloe, come with me so I can place you into the ranks." I said as I stood up and they walked with me out of the room.

**Luna's POV**

As least now I can talk to Twilight about her love for Luke. As I sat down next to her and she tried to levitate her fork but it only made it an inch off of the table before it fell back onto the table and she sighed. "here. Let me help." I said as I lifted it with my magic and started to feed her like a newborn. "I know the secret you know." I told her as she put on a look of fear. "it's okay… I actually accept it. I was actually going to give you and shadow a chance." I told her as she sighed with relief. "I actually found out that he likes you as well. But I don't know if it's like a sister or a friend." I told her as she put her head down and she took another bite. "I will have to let cadence know that you are here." I told her and her face lit up. "well as soon as you are done eating I will take you to her and you can talk with her." I said as she started to eat like there was no tomorrow. As soon as she was finished she tried to stand up but she wobbled and almost fell to the ground if I hadn't caught her with my magic and put her onto my back as she smiled and we started to walk to the room cadence and shadow were. "I have a question. Why aren't you talking?" I asked her.

"because I'm worthless…" she said.

"Twilight you are anything but worthless." I snapped at her.

"I couldn't even protect myself… when I was…" and with that she started to cry a little.

"Twilight. We were all knocked out from that. And it happened to shadow as well. You are anything but worthless Twilight." I told her as she smiled but then it went away.

"but still… Luke deserves better than me." Twilight said.

"you may say that but Luke's loves us all one way or another. He may be able to hide them but he can't hide them from me since I'm marrying him. And I hope for it to also be you and shadow as well." I said as we reached the door.

"thank you princess." Twilight told me as she wobbly got off of me and she leant against the wall.

"please Twilight. Remember you can call me Luna." I told her as she smiled and I opened the door for her and she walked in and almost collapsed but cadence caught her as she smiled at me and I closed the door and started to walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Luke's POV**

It has so far been three days since the incident. Cadence has been staying here since Twilight woke up and she has been talking to Twilight and shadow every once in a while. Every time they saw me I could see a little blush on their faces but I pretended it was nothing, I swear if I wasn't marrying Luna I might have gotten together with them. They were nice. Treated me as an equal almost all the time, I say this because of shadow and her being my second in command, and… rose has bonded with them quite well. But I have heard of a certain thing from some noble's whispers, and that word was herding. So I walked into the library yesterday and I looked around and found out it was the same from my world. A stallion is able to have more than one mare and can create a herd. But I don't think Luna would like that idea at all. It would probably take some convincing if their feelings are what I think they are then I might need to talk to Luna. I treat everypony like my family as long as they treat me like an equal. Well after I finished at the library when I had left I thought I saw cadence watching me but I shook that off as I had walked back to the castle to end the day. Well today when I woke up the doctors had sent me a letter telling me that Rose will be able to eat solid foods early and that was a plus for her because that morning we had pancakes once again and this time both me and her got into a little flour war against one another and we ended up with a tie when Luna walked in and she ordered us both to take a bath and we both complied. That was where me and rose were right now as I was out of the tub and washing her body. "You would of won the war if Luna hadn't walked in." I told her as I first did her head.

"Really?" she asked looking at me making it easier for me to get her face.

"That is a yes sweetie. But how much do you like shadow and Twilight?" I asked her.

"Twilight is very nice and shadow is also nice but a little mean." She told me as I got started on her front legs.

"Oh really now?" I asked smiling. "Cause I found out they like me."

"They like you daddy?" she asked me.

"That's what I think if every time they see me they blush." I told her as I did her back.

"Well what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Well I think I might wait a little bit to confront them if they don't confront me. If we like each other I might have to talk to Luna about making a herd." I told her as I did her tummy.

"What's a herd?" she asked me.

"It means you will have more than one mommy sweetie." And with that she looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" she asked me.

"That is correct rose. But do not tell any of them about what I told you okay? I rather let them figure it out themselves." And with that she nodded and I did her hind legs quickly and as soon as she was done she got out and then she tackled me into the water and we laughed and we laughed even more when Luna walked in wondering what was taking us so long and she started to laugh as well as I got out and dried myself off and we followed Luna into the dining room and found pancakes in there on plates and we also found Twilight, shadow, and cadence also eating as well. They were all having a salad together and they were about 5 seats away from where we were sitting. As we started to eat I laughed every once in a while when rose sometimes somehow got bits of pancake all over her face and I cleaned her up. "Hey Luna?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I think shadow and Twilight like me." I told her.

"Really now?" she said.

"Well is it wrong that I like them back?" I asked smiling a little.

"Well it will be alright. How long have you known?" she asked.

"Well I finally realized it today while I was washing rose. Would it be a bad idea to ask you… never mind." I quickly put the thought out of my head when I thought she would say no. as I finished eating the pancakes and rose finished as soon as I did we both decided to go to town and pick starlight up from applejacks. So I picked her up and stepped into the shadows for the first time in a while and we were at the house and on our way to Applejack's.

**Luna's POV**

I can't believe he said what he said and it made me smile on the inside. As soon as Luke and rose left I walked over to Twilight, shadow, and cadence. "You won't believe what he just told me." I said approaching them.

"What is it?" Twilight asked putting her fork down.

"He knows you girls like him." And with that their faces paled. "He figured it out today while he was washing rose from a little war in the kitchen. But guess what he told me?" I said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"What did he say?" cadence asked.

"He likes you back." I said and they looked wide mouthed. "I have actually read some of his journals as well. He wrote down everything that has happened to him ever since he first stayed here in the castle. But whenever you mares came up… he wrote beautiful next to your names in really small lettering." As I said that shadow and Twilight still had their mouths open and cadence was giggling.

"Well that's good. Now you know what he thinks about you." Cadence said as she stopped giggling.

"He was actually going to ask me something about you but he quickly said never mind. You don't think?" I started and they all gasped.

"He is actually considering it…" cadence said after a few minutes of silence.

"He might of but he said never mind. He must think I was going to say no." I told them.

"Well then we might want to tell him today." Twilight said.

"That would be a good idea but when would be the right time? The nobles all already know you two like Luke and they support you but any other pony knows nothing." I said.

"Who told them?" shadow asked.

"Well me and Celestia when Luke had saved us. We both realized it after we remembered you two talked about him a lot so we put and two together." I told them and they blushed a little when they realized how much they talked about him. "But I am going to keep on pushing our wedding back until we get an answer from him."

"Well then we will ask him when we get back."

"ask me what?" as we turned around to find Luke stepping out of the shadows with rose and starlight in his hands as soon as he put them down starlight ran over to say high to Twilight, shadow, and cadence. We all laughed as he jumped onto shadows head and started to lick her face. This continued for a few more seconds before she jumped onto twilights face and looked at her and then started to lick her face and when she tried to jump at cadence she was caught by her magic and she continued to struggle to try and get to cadence when she final stopped struggling. "now who is this little one?" cadence asked as she nuzzled her stomach causing starlight to wine to be let down and as soon as she was put down she pounced onto cadences face and continued to lick her.

"That. Is starlight. Roses new pet for when me and Luna are both working." Luke said walking over and sitting down.

"Well that's a good idea. But what convinced you to get a puppy?" shadow asked.

"Well rose was the one that chose her and they both bonded quickly. A bird would be hard to keep track of and a cat… I am not much of a cat person since they absolutely hate the guts out of me." He told them.

"Well I can tell why." Cadence said and all burst out laughing except for Luke and rose who didn't know why they we were laughing.

"Now what's so funny?" Luke asked crossing his arms and him being so clueless caused us all to laugh even harder. As we continued to laugh until we all eventually calmed down we all just sat in silence. "Luke. We… have a question for you." Twilight said and then she gulped as Luke looked at her.

"We wanted… to…"

"I know you girls like me and I like you girls as well. But it's actually basically all up to Luna." Luke said as he took a drink of water and he then smiled as he looked at our faces. "I knew Luna told you all cause I used my magic to listen to your conversation while me and rose were out." He told us as starlight walked over on the table and jumped into his lap and curled up.

"Well?" he asked me and I could feel eyes all looking at me.

"You already know my answer because I was helping you." I said and I was then tackled to the ground by them both and Luke just started to laugh along with cadence and as soon as they got up I found Luke was no longer there. "Rose where's Luke?" I asked.

"He said get had to go get a couple of things." She said.

"Well what are we going to do now?" shadow asked me.

"Well give me a moment." As I whistled we waited for a few seconds before Philomena, my sister's pet phoenix came flying through the window and landed on my back. "Philomena I need you to fly over the town for me." With that she cawed and she flew out the window.

"Why do you need her to do that?" cadence asked.

"Because it's a symbol of telling the nobles Luke's decision. They wanted to be let know immediately after his answer was given." I told them. Just then Luke stepped out of the shadows.

"Okay I got the last of your stuff rose." He said. As he started to walk towards his room with rose and starlight following we just stayed in there.

"So what happened with only being awake during the night?" Twilight asked.

"Well due to rose I want to be awake while she is awake. Plus I don't even think Luke realizes that when he marries us he becomes a prince and that would mean him having to take turns on night court." I said smiling a little.

"Well who does night court then?" cadence asked.

"Her advisors do until the wedding." Shadow answered. "What? I am an eternal guard so I have to protect the day and night courts."

"We weren't asking about that we were just amazed that you were awake since the beginning of them." I said and she started to pout causing us all to laugh. As we stopped laughing Luke, rose, and starlight walked back in.

"So rose I think Celestia would like a reason to stop day court early today." Luke told her as she smiled and she teleported out of the room. "Well that was easy." He said walking over and hugging us all while starlight jumped onto his head and started to sleep in his hair as I giggled at the sight. As he sat down he took starlight off of his head and put her onto his lap and started to pet her. "So what were you girls thinking of doing today? Cause I was hoping you would be able to get rose out of here so I can surprise her with something." Luke asked us.

"Well we weren't talking about any plans Luke; you should know you were listening into our conversation." Cadence said.

"Hey! I was talking about earlier. Since cadence stayed here for a few days!" he said raising his hands in innocence.

"Well what do you mares think?" shadow asked.

"We could take her with us Luke if you tell us what you are doing?" Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"You do know I also know magic to right? Even if I told you I would erase from your mind what I just said." he said smiling. Well he has us there.

"Fine we will take her with us. When do you need her out?" I asked.

"Maybe after lunch in a few hours? I know she will want to have some time with Celestia to do magic. And since someday you're going to be her mother Twilight you will need to bond with her a lot and teach her magic." Luke answered us.

"Well we can wait for a few hours. We were just going to go for a walk around the city." Shadow said.

"Well that's good. But I have a question for you shadow. When did you become much like a real mare? When I first met you, you were acting like an actual soldier a tiny bit and when I made you the co-captain of the eternal guards you were more strict than usual. Why is that?" he asked.

"What? Cant a mare act like a mare sometimes?" shadow said in her defense.

"That is true." He said. "But still it is a very big change to me a little."

"I will get you." Shadow threatened.

"Of course you will sweetie." He said as he smiled a big grin. Now he's just asking for it. I will have to ask Rainbow Dash for a favor soon. We continued to talk about a lot more things when it final hit lunch time Luke walked into the kitchen to make us all some lunch so the chefs could have a good break. "Does anypony else think he didn't just go back to town to just get some of his things?" I asked and they all nodded. "Well I'm sure we will all find out soon enough." And they nodded to what I said.

"What do you mares see in him anyway?" cadence asked.

"I showed you the memories of what happened days ago cadence. You should know." And with that she sighed.

"Don't remind of that memory's Luna. They make me scare him a little." She said.

"Well it would make anypony scared at him a little." Shadow said.

"That is correct." Twilight said.

"I must also agree with Twilight." I answered.

"Well hopefully I can go back to the crystal empire soon. Shining must be getting worried about me." Cadence answered.

"Well that's my brother." Twilight said and we all snickered a little. "But how has he been? I haven't seen him in a while?"

"Well he is still getting used being called a prince when he is so used to being the captain of the guard. But he said he'll manage." Cadence answered.

"Well my brother always tries to make the best of things." Twilight said.

"Well that's what he is doing." Cadence said. "But it is quite hard for him."

"Well for Luke it might not be so hard since he is looked up at in the time of battle. He is a force to be reckoned with by what all the guards say." I said.

"Well he might still have problems. I know him a lot and he doesn't like bowing at all." Shadow said.

"Now that is quite true." As we turned to look at the kitchen door and Luke was walking towards us balancing multiple bowls of salad and when he reached us he placed one in front of each of us and then at that moment Celestia and rose walked in and he placed bowls down for them and as we were all eating I could tell that he was thinking of something while we ate in silence. Celestia was the first one to finish and she walked back to start her court once more while the rest of us continued to eat. A few seconds later the rest of us had finished and Luke was just smiling. "Sweetie I'm going to need you to go out with the girl's later okay?" Luke told rose.

"Okay daddy." She said. As the rest of us got up from our chairs and Luke took all of our bowls and brought them into the kitchen we left with rose and started to walk throughout the castle until we finally exited the castle gates.

**Luke's POV**

Well now that they are gone I can go ask Celestia for permission about something. With them looking through the city and them being mares I will have a very long time before they return. As I placed the bowls onto the middle counter for the ponies to clean and I started to walk towards the throne room. I know Celestia would of just started day court so as soon as she is done with the current pony in there. So while walking towards the throne room I stopped to talk to some guards and then I continued walking to the throne room and as soon as I got there I heard talking so I just opened the door and I used my magic to hide in the shadows while the mare talked to Celestia. "What do you mean I still can't press charges?" the mare snapped.

"Because the charges you have are the ones he was excused for." Celestia answered. I wonder who she is talking about? It probably is me but I don't think so.

"BUT HE BUCKING KILLED MY HUSBAND!" well it is me they are talking about. Well shit.

"And he was excused for that crime because it was a duel."

"AND HE PUNCHED ME IN MY FACE!"

"You got into his way when he was trying to go and save his daughter!" Celestia said. Uh oh things are getting pretty salty here.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT IF I HAVE PROFF THAT HE IS MARRYING YOUR SISTER JUST TO BECOME A PRINCE!" the mare yelled smirking. That's fucking it.

"I WOULD FUCKING SAY THAT YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! I AM GOING TO BE MARRYING HER ALONG WITH TWILIGHT AND SHADOW AND I LOVE THEM ALL TO DEATH!" I yelled stepping out of the shadows. "I LOVE THEM! AND IF YOU SAY THAT FUCKING AGAIN I WILL NOT HESSITATE TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND YOU CAN FUCKING BELIEVE IT BECAUSE NOT EVEN Celestia WOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH BITCH!" I yelled. Every single word I yelled pushed her lower and lower onto the ground and as soon as I finished yelling she got up and started to run towards the door and as soon as she was out I walked towards Celestia.

"So you gave them a chance?" she said smiling.

"Of course I would give them a chance. I actually loved them and they loved me back." I told her.

"Well that is good Luke. Now what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I request doing a surprise for them all. But I request making a door shaped hole in the wall somewhere into the mountain?" I asked.

"May I ask for what purpose?" she asked.

"I plan to give a gift to them. Plus if I told you it would spoil the secret since it's for you as well." And with that her ears perked up.

"Really now?" she said astonished.

"Yes really. So may I began construction?" I asked.

"You may. The only part of the castle that is actually connected into the mountain is in here. So I will be hosting day court in the hallway. Guards make sure he stays safe." Celestia said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Princess we need to protect you." The guards said.

"Go do it." I told them and they smiled and walked after the princess and as soon as they were out the door I walked behind the throne and looked at the wall. Its big enough so that's good but would there be enough room in the mountain. As I used my dark sword to outline a door I then pulled it out and set it off to the side. Okay now that's perfect. The mountain is right here. So I started to create an outline of the hallway and I pulled back my fist. "RAINBOW FIST!" I yelled and I then thrust my fist forwards and the entire section just fell away and I looked inside and was amazed at what I saw. Got to get the princess. As I ran over to the door and opened it I found the princess talking to several ponies. "Princess! We seem to have something that you need to see!" I told her as she nodded and she and the ponies followed me back into the room and then behind the throne and when Celestia looked inside she stood there in shock and so did the ponies. Inside was like a small lake of gold and gems. "Luke… what is this?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know. I was creating a hallway and there was a thin layer of stone and when I punched it, it fell into this." I told her.

"Well since you found it Luke you decide what happens to it." She told me. Well fuck me. What the fuck am I going to do with all of this?

"Is there a way I can donate some of this to an orphanage or something?" I asked and she nodded. "Well I can do that later. For now what do I do to get rid of all of this?" and with that her horn lit up and it all disappeared. "Well I can ask you about where it is later. For now you can be in here cause I will need to create some things with my magic." She nodded and then she walked back in front of the throne with the ponies and began day court back in here. Time to work some magic… literately. As I sat down cross-legged at the door I closed my eyes and brought my hands together. I must combine my light and dark magic to create what I need to. rooms, kitchen, very large pool, bedrooms library filled with human books, training room, as I finished thinking of these things there was a very loud bang and when I opened my eyes there was a door. "Perfect." I muttered to myself as I started to walk down the hallway and I looked into each door. Bedroom is perfect; library was perfect, pool I had to create a door for because for some reason a door didn't appear for it. As soon as that was done I walked out through the door and I started to place enchantments onto the door and when I finished I felt very weak from all the magic I had used and I walked back in front of the throne to find Celestia working on some paperwork. "Paperwork is a bitch." I told her.

"I see that you have finally finished after working for several hours." She said not looking away from the papers.

"Several hours? It felt like a few minutes for me?" I told her.

"the reason it feels like that is because of the magic one uses means the shorter the time the user feels like they have been using magic." She said.

"Now that is confusing." I told her. "Well they should be getting back soon and I can then give you all a tour of it."

"That would be greatly appreciated." She said and then the doors opened to reveal the girls walking in and they were all talking.

"And we were just talking about you." I said as they stepped in.

"Hello Luke." They all said while rose said. "Hello daddy." And that made me snicker a little.

"Okay I had finished the thing just in time then. If you all don't mind following me behind the throne." They did so and I opened the door to reveal a living room. "Girls I hope you all like this cause let's just say I might be drained of magic for a while." And with that they all walked in wide mouthed and I closed the door. "This is the living room. That door over there is something I know you will like Twilight." And with that she walked over and opened the door where she fainted.

"What's in the room?" Luna asked me.

"About every single book that was written from my world and it adds new ones whenever they are written." And with that they were staring at me wide mouthed. "What? Cant a man get one of his marefriends something that they will definitely love?" I said and they all then nodded. "Now over there is a room that I think shadow might love but it all depends on if she still is going to be in the guard." And with she walked over and pushed it open and she didn't faint but she looked at me wide mouthed.

"What's in there?" cadence asked.

"A training room that fits to her needs whenever she enters it. Man that was quite hard to do though." I said. "That room over there I think Luna might like." So she walked over and looked inside and she ran over and tackled hugged me.

"What's in there?" Celestia asked.

"Well it's up to Luna to tell you cause…" and with that Luna got off of me and sighed and then looked at Luna. "I'll give you some time alone. I got to go check on Twilight." I said and I ran over and started to check on her. Well at least she's breathing from all the excitement so that's good. "Cadence can you get me some water?" I asked and she nodded and summoned me some water and I took it in my hands saying thank you and then I tossed it all onto Twilight who then jolted awake and then tackled hugged me. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she kept on saying and I only smiled and kept on smiling when she got off of me and I looked at Luna and Celestia and Luna was rubbing the back of her head. "If you had told me sooner…" Celestia said looking down and then back at Luna and then at me. "But it was for a good reason Luna and I am glad Luke has done this." Celestia said and we both smiled.

"There is also an enchantment on the room as well. Fillies and colts will still tire in there but adults are always going to stay awake in there so they can help whenever they can but as soon as an adult leaves they will tire after a couple hours but it is all depending on what happened in the room. Now Luna if you don't mind getting them tonight that would be great." And with that she fainted a little but I caught her and she snapped out of it and smiled. "Your all welcome. Now it's time for some other rooms. That room over there leads to a hallway that has bedrooms and it makes the amount of bedrooms needed on amount of occupants that are here. But for a married couple they get one bedroom and it fits their needs." I said before pointing at another door. "Kitchen slash dining room and it also expands due to the amount of occupants here. And that over there is the pool that does the same thing." And with that I walked over and opened the door and inside was a large pool and there was another door.

"That over there leads to a sauna and a hot tub powered by eternal dragon fire." And with that I was tackled once more but by all three of them and I just laughed when they all got off of me. "I know you all have rooms here but I can set the magic to make the door take you to your own room if you all want. Note to self-create a portal to every city in Equestria." I muttered the last part to myself and I then looked at them all and I could tell they would all like to try the pool. "Well you can all try the pool and stuff cause I need to go rest and regain my magic. Have fun girls." And with that I left the water area.

**Twilights POV**

He did all of this just for us. That means that he must really love us but for some reason I suspect that there is another love or loves in his heart. But I would have to talk to cadence about that but for now we were all heading to where the tub and sauna were. "It is really nice of him to do all of this for us." shadow said as she entered the tub and relaxed.

"That just proves how much he loves you all. But I have a feeling he has fallen for a couple more ponies as well but I can't tell who." Cadence said. So I'm not the only one that noticed so that's good.

"But which pony is it?" Luna asked.

"As I just said I don't know but maybe we will find out soon." Cadence answered as she got in so now all of us were in the tub.

"Well maybe we should look into it?" I asked.

"That would be unwise Twilight." Celestia said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because remember. He loves you three like you are the only thing preventing him from killing himself." Celestia said. "And when you all marry him he will have a harder time protecting you all."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I mean that if there is another war Luna… one or more of you may die."


	17. Chapter 17

**Luke's POV**

While the girls are all in the water area I guess I will continue court for them until they are all finished. "Why are you sitting on the princess's throne sir?" a guard asked. So I told him what I did and he smiled a big grin. "If only I could do all of that for my marefriend." He said.

"Well I guess I will continue court so send in the next pony." With that he nodded and in walked a mare and a stallion. "I am filling in for Celestia at the moment. What can I help you with?" I asked them.

"We were wondering if there is a foal we might be able to adopt? You see my wife here is unable to have foals and we were wondering if there is one?" the stallion asked.

"Let me have a talk with Luna quickly." And with that I used up the last of my magic to show Luna with the others in the sauna. "Hey Luna!" I yelled and they all started to look around. "I'm using a mist image so I'm not there but there are a fine couple here that would like to adopt a foal." I said and she nodded.

"So what are you looking for?" she asked.

"We were hoping to get a little colt." The wife said.

"What are you looking for in the colt?" Luna asked.

"We are hoping to get a behaved colt and he doesn't have to always be behaved and we would like him to hopefully like nature and we do not care if he is a unicorn, earth, or Pegasus." The stallion said.

"Then I have just the colt for you. I will be there in a moment with him." And with that I dissolved the image and looked at the couple.

"Well it might take a few minutes if they were all in the sauna." I told them and they only smiled.

"We saw the phoenix flying over the city. Does that mean you said yes to the two?" the mare asked.

"Note to self. Have a talk with my marefriends." And with that we all smiled.

"Well I wish you luck my friend when they all want to have foals." The stallion said. "You will have a lot of work to do."

"That I know. But I am a newbie at all of this though." I told them.

"But you handled this so well?" the mare said.

"Well this is my first time. I'm surprised your saying I did a good job. Also thank you for adopting a foal off of the streets." I told them.

"We are most certainly happy." And with that the door to the throne room opened and in walked Luna with a colt walking next to her.

"Say hello to your new family Vinewood." Luna said and the colt looked at the pair of ponies and then immediately ran over and hugged them and they hugged them back. As they all walked out of the throne room with the colt on the mares I just smiled with Luna. "He has a good family." I said as she walked over.

"Yes he will. That's one less mouth I will need to feed." She said.

"Well that's good." I said. "Well I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"You didn't. We were actually talking about you."

…

…

…

Shit.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well cadence spotted something about you." Level yellow.

"About your heart and love." Level orange.

"And cadence might think you love other ponies as well." LEVEL RED.

"Well?" she asked. There is no way I'm going to get out of all of this. This is one of the reasons I don't write about them in my journals. "Um… yes." I said bracing myself.

"Which pony?" she asked rather curious.

"Um… several…" I said still bracing myself.

"Who?" she asked. She is really pressing me for answers and its starting to scare me a little.

"All of twilight's friends except for Rarity because I promised Spike something and except for Pinkie Pie since she kind of scares me a little." I said as I tried to teleport out of there but I couldn't. I am in so much fucking shit right now. Please don't let anypony put onto my grave 'died for loving to many mares'.

"Okay then." And with that she walked towards the door behind the throne. Wait a minute… what the fuck just happened?

"Aren't you angry with me?" I asked.

"Well only a little bit but Equestria could use more colts in the world." She said smiling as she walked out.

"guard." I said sitting back into my chair.

"Yes sir?"

"Please don't let anypony put onto my gravestone 'died for loving to many mares' please?" and with that he started to crack up with laughter before he saw me smiling. "Remember I am still training you all. Just be lucky that I don't force you all to run all around Equestria." And that shut him up. "Okay now send in the next ponies."

**Luna's POV**

Well we at least now know who he fell in love with but that means about 4 other ponies. I will have to talk with Twilight about how he met them all. As I walked back into where the sauna was I was met with eyes of curiosity. "How did Luke meet your friends?" I asked.

"Well he met them all when… to be honest I actually forgot. Oh now I know he met them when he was trying to control his emotions." Twilight said.

"Well he says he likes your friends except for Rarity and pinkie." I said sitting down.

"Well he did help Fluttershy and Applejack out at the farm so he had a chance to get to know them but Rainbow Dash he hardly even sees." Twilight said.

"Well he likes them." I said.

"Well at least we now know who he likes but we don't know if they like him." Cadence says.

"I'm surprised that none of you are mad at him." Celestia said.

"Well we all know how he is like and he does have a limitless amount of love in him." Shadow said.

"And how do you know that?" Celestia asked.

"Cadence told us." she answered.

"Well no matter. For now we can relax and hope that nothing more bad happens." I said and they all agreed. We stayed in there for a few more minutes before both me and Celestia realized what time it was. "We must change the positions sister." She told me and I nodded as I followed her and we changed the positions and I turned to my sister. "I must go get the little ones sister. I will see you tomorrow." And with that she nodded and she walked into the bedroom door and she disappeared. As I walked into the door and appeared in my room through the closet and I walked over to the balcony… and I began to sing.

**Turn on children of the night and watch the video**

Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not, poor children, for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children, it must be this way

Too weary of life and deceptions

Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

"Mommy where are we going?" a little filly asked me.

"We are going to the castle sweetie. A friend of mine has made you all a home there." I answered them.

"But why mommy?" a colt asked me.

"Because he cares for you all as well. He will be your new daddy soon." I told them.

"YEAH!" they all yelled as we landed onto my balcony.

"Follow me little ones." I told them and they all nodded. As we walked out of my room and towards the throne room and when we entered sitting there was Luke and he looked quite bored. "Luke?" I said and he looked at me.

"Did you get the foals?" he asked and I nodded. "Well bring them in to meet their soon to be new daddy." And with the foals hearing that they all slowly walked in and they ran behind me in fear. "Little ones I would like you all to meet your new daddy." I told them and they all got out from behind me.

"Hello little ones. My name is Luke damson and I would like the honor of being called your dad while you are here." He said and that was when he was tackled to the ground by all the foals and he just laughed as they all tackled him and I laughed as well. "Okay little ones it's time for you all to go back to bed in your new room but I must tell you all a couple things while you are here." And with that they all got off of him and they surrounded him. "I must tell you all that if a good pair of ponies come and would like to adopt any of you I am not allowed to stop them." He told them and they put his head down. "But that doesn't mean that I won't love you all like you are all my own sons and daughters. I will try and be there for you all and since I had recently found a bunch of bits we are going to go out in the morning and we are going to get you all some stuff for school and some toys. And if any of you need anything just ask one of the guards to come and find me okay?" they all nodded. "Then let's get you all to your room." And with that all of the foals and colts followed him behind the throne room and I just stood at the door and watched before I felt something enter my mind. _Princess Luna… we need to talk_.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around.

_Its love… listen… the new angel that was chosen has… chosen the wrong side._

"What do you mean love?" I asked.

_He has joined discord and they are all preparing for war. The angel has already corrupted the griffon king so no support from them._

"What are we going to do?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

_Luke will need to fight the other angel to the death and win… or else he will die from magic overload._

"What do you mean?"

_What is this 20 questions? He will die from magic overload due to him no longer being an angel. The other magic in him cannot be used since he is no longer an angel but it can still be generated._

"He's… going to die no matter what?"

_He will die unless he wins and is forced to become the new angel… but that would also mean that he will die on his journey._

"So he will die no matter what?"

_There is a 1 percent chance of him surviving from this journey but… it might increase if he awakens the right elementals fast._

"Well thank you for telling me."

_I always help the angels and he is still an angel in my book. I hope to for once fight by all of your sides once again._ And with that the presence left my mind and I saw Twilight, shadow, cadence, and Celestia all run into the throne room. "I trust you all met with the emotions?" I asked and they all nodded.

"So there will be another war soon… we must ask the griffons for support." Celestia said.

"We cannot. The king had been corrupted by the new angel." I answered and she sighed.

"Then we will have to initiate something we have never done. We must initiate a draft for anypony." Celestia said and Twilight, cadence, and shadow gasped.

"But why is all of this happening?" Twilight asked.

"Because of what Luke had done to save both me and Celestia during a war that we had erased from all ponies memories." I answered.

"Then we will fight!" shadow asked.

"Luke will not like us in the field of battle. He almost lost me in it." I told them.

"Then we train." Cadence said.

"Are you sure cadence? You aren't one for violence?" Twilight said.

"I will be helping train medical unicorns for I excel at healing magic." She said. "This war will be a war with a lot of blood spilled."

"Yes it will. We must warn Luke." Celestia said and we all nodded and then he walked out from behind the throne and he walked over to us.

"Okay so what did I miss?" he asked.

"Luke we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

**5 seconds later**

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

**TIME SKIP (I don't know how long) Luke's POV**

So far ever since I came to Equestria I have been in a lot of fights and one war… and now I'm going into another one and Luna and Celestia are going to be on the front lines and since Celestia sent out a draft I now have to worry about Rainbow Dash wants to be in the scouts, Fluttershy because she is going to be a healer, Applejack because she is going to be a defense builder, shadow because she's in charge of all the guards since the day guard captain had mysteriously disappeared, and fucking Twilight because she's going to help plan the strategies. I was currently with Celestia, Luna, Twilight, shadow, cadence, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy, and along with a couple guards and we were on our way to a destination to meet with a potential ally that I have chosen but I wouldn't tell anypony else who would help. I had a total of four contacts and they all agreed to meet on peaceful terms. "Luke who are we going to meet?" Twilight asked for like the fifth time.

"A few friends that you might not think of friends." I said as we reached the clearing.

"So you have arrived on time." A voice said causing the guards to all surround the girls.

"Yes we have. I hope this is on peaceful terms cause I rather not slaughter anymore of any of you since the last war." I said.

"Last war…" Luna said confused and then stepping out of the shadows were Minotaur's, diamond dogs, dragons, and changelings and that caused the guards to almost pounce but I stopped them.

"We have come to those terms human." The Minotaur said.

"Then we will have a peaceful negotiation. So have you all read your terms that I had sent?" I asked and they all nodded. "Good now what do you not like about the terms or what confuses you?" chrysalis stepped forward. "Yes?" I asked planting my sword into the ground.

"You said you found a way for us changelings to always have a food supply and that is the only reason why we are here." She said.

"Well I had recently found out that several little fillies from Ponyville had created a love poison. So we will give you pony criminals two choices. Either rot in jail or volunteer for a special treatment. Said treatment is when two of them agree we lock them in a room and they take the love poison and after a few minutes we take them out of the room and we send in a changeling in the shape of the other stallion and botta bing botta boom you got an almost infinite supply of food." And with that she stepped back with happiness. "anyone else?" I asked and no one else stepped forward. "good. Now are you with Equestria?" I asked and they all nodded. "good. Now in your second letters that I sent are for if you agreed to join us so now open them and your species has a certain job to do. Changelings will act as infiltrators and try to distract enemy officers, minotaur's will assist in battle, diamond dogs excel at digging so we will need tunnels all around the battlefields for surprise attacks and to take wounded troops off of the field and any gems that are found are yours, dragons will be our air fighters. Do you all agree to your roles?" I asked and they all nodded once more.

"then we will meet at the location at the end of your letters to continue planning." And with that they all stepped back in the shadows and I started to walk away with the pony's close behind.

"Luke, ARE YOU NUTS?" Twilight yelled.

"yes I am." I answered her.

"Luke why would you keep the names of your informants from us?" Celestia asked.

"because if you knew who we were meeting you all wouldn't of come." I said.

"it would have been a good idea to at least tell us." Rainbow Dash said.

"I just said the reason why I wouldn't rainbow." I snapped and then there was silence for a couple minutes. "sorry for snapping it's just that we are going to lose a lot of ponies in this war and I'm surprised that I saved all of our dead the last war."

"last war?" Applejack asked.

"Celestia if would please." I said as we stopped and she did the spell and they all looked at me wide mouthed. "if we are going to win this war I am going to need to fight the new angel one on one. Dash I will need you to be a leader of a scout team and Applejack I need you to help the ponies build as many defenses as possible and Fluttershy… I need you to make sure all of our medics are ready to be flooded by wounded." As those three nodded we reached back to our encampment and they all walked off to do their own things and I went looking for Sally and the others.

**Luna's POV**

I can't believe he didn't trust us with knowing who his contacts were. But it is understandable with what happened last time. As I walked with my sister we eventually flew up onto a large rock pillar in the middle of the encampment and we watched Luke send diamond dogs to certain positions and they started to dig and he also directed the defenses, where they were being built and he also sent out multiple scouting patrols. "can you believe another war sister…" I told her.

"it would be understandable. No species can ever be at peace with another." She told me as she lay down and looked around the encampment.

"still. We are going to lose a lot of troops in this battle. Luke said that the last patrol that came back told us that they would be here tomorrow so everypony is working hard." I said and she sighed.

"how mad do you think he is about you in the war once more?" she asked me.

"he is most likely very angry and hiding it well or he is just sad. He does have more pony's he has to protect. Sister if anything is to happen to me… I would like you to try and be there for him." I told her.

"are you sure Luna?" she asked.

"I am sure Tia. But for now… we spend as much time together as we can for now." I said as I spied Luke talking to his other friends right now and I could tell he was telling them to do something when they saluted and ran away together.

"do you think it was a bad idea for us to make him a general?" I asked.

"why would you ask that Luna?" Celestia asked me.

"because he needs more peace in his life… all of this war is going to break him sooner or later." I answered.

"that may be correct sister but he is the right being for the job. He knows tactics from his world that are not known here that would help us in the war greatly. He is the one that must lead us all to victory." Before I could answer a long horn sounded and all of the troops below us started to all run towards the forward walls except for the medics who were all getting wounded beds ready. As both me and my sister looked at each other we flew down to where Luke was. "Luke what's going on?" I asked.

"The war has started…"

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all sorry for the short chapter but it will be made up in the next chapter and the level for it is ****ULTIMATE MAJOR SCENE ALERT.**** Also the next thing is important.**

**IMPORTANT TO STORY**

**I still need someone to help me write the wedding scene and whoever does help I will give them the details of what they need to type and they will get all the credit for writing it. So just PM me and I will need a piece of a wedding scene you had written and if its good or if you are the only person that wanted it you will get the job. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SUPER MAJOR SCENE ALERT had to change due to amount of words. (Like chapter 10 may be and might have a lot more words I hope but if not I will try to make up for it.)**

**Luke's POV**

As I watched the enemy on the horizon get closer and closer I noticed a bunch of catapults and they were being moved slowly against me and I looked into the air to see a small army of griffons in the air. As I watched all of the troops get into battle positions I watched as our scout patrols went flying out high in the air to avoid the griffons and I watched the dragons take off to engage them. I thought my scouts said they would arrive tomorrow morning? Must have been an informant. As I continued to look at the enemy army I watched as a being flew straight into the air and I stared dumbfounded at it. It was another human… and he was the fucking angel. Guess he's going to command his troops from the air. Well I will engage him when he engages me so I can help my own troops. "DRAGONS DESTROY THOSE CATAPULTS!" I yelled with an amplified voice thanks to my magic and they went charging towards the army and I watched with a smile as each and every one of their catapults were burnt to ash before they retreated back into our own airspace. "MEDICS PREPARE TO RECEIVE WOUNDED! FORWARD LINE MARCH!" I yelled and I jumped down and started to march with over 100 troops towards the enemy. As soon as we were about 50 feet away from the walls I called out the next order. "FORWARD LINE HALT! LANCES LOWERED! ARCHERS PREPARE TO FIRE!" I yelled and I watched as the enemy started to run at us. It looks like this war is not going to be done in waves but in just one all-out attack. Means the medics are going to have their hands full. As they got closer and closer I prepared my swords as they got closer and closer.

1000 feet…

950 feet…

800 feet…

500 feet…

200 feet…

"PREPARE TO BE ENGAGED!" I yelled just as they were 20 feet away and then we clashed. As I threw my sword at the first griffon and it pierced its neck and went straight through and impaled itself into another griffon behind it I flipped my right sword and I stabbed behind me to prevent myself from getting stabbed from behind and then I held up my sword to block 3 griffons swords from above and as I pushed them back I made a single swipe and I cut them all in the chest. "ARCHERS FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled and I watched out of the corner of my eye as arrows went flying from behind the wall and they impaled themselves into the enemy and I had to jump back to avoid a skeletons downward slash and I then quickly knocked its head off causing all the bones to fall onto the ground. These guys have fucking skeletons? "ETERNAL GUARDS FIRE AT THE SKELETONS HEADS!" I yelled and I watched as timed shots were made and a burst fire killed three skeletons next to me that I didn't see and I charged into the enemy ranks and then jumped into the air about 20 feet and I came crashing towards the earth. "RAINBOW FIST!" I yelled as my fist connected with the ground sending enemy's flying away from where I landed and then I summoned my swords and jumped at the enemy's sent flying. "SPEED SLICER!" I yelled and I went slicing and dicing so fast that I killed 50 of them that were in the air in 5 seconds and I reappeared onto the ground as the body's touched the ground. As I summoned a spear and I threw it, it went straight through multiple griffons charging at me from the front and I summoned my shields once more and I threw them to my sides and they bounced off of enemy after enemy either knocking them out or killing them on impact and I then summoned my swords and I back flipped over the griffons charging my from behind and as I landed behind them I charged into the and I sliced all of their necks and they fell to the ground as soon as I stopped moving. "Is that all you bitchs got?" I yelled as I caught my shields onto my arms and deflected a attack from above and I then pushed the griffon into the ground and as it bounced off of the ground and I thrust a sword into it and I then pulled it out sending its body flying through the air and I deflected another attack just in time from a shadow pony. Wait a minute… shadow pony? Shiiiiiiiit. "EVERYPONY WATCH YOUR BACKS! WE GOT SHADOW PONIES AS WELL HERE!" I yelled and I watched as a griffon completely fucked up a Pegasus in the air, ripping off her wings, and I ran as she was coming straight down and as soon as I reached where she was falling I caught her and I held her tight as we tumbled on the ground and ironically landed next to a medical hole. As I checked her over she was in bad shape and was not going to fly again and then a unicorns head popped out. "Take her. She lost her wings in a fight. I'm going to get revenge for her." With that she took her with her magic and then recovered the hole and I spotted the griffon holding the mares wings in victory and I crouched down and jumped at it and I threw my sword at it first and as soon as it impaled it I reached it and I quickly pulled it out and I sliced off its head and I then kicked the head into another griffon knocking it out and sending it towards the ground and I then used the side of my sword to whack the body towards the ground and it created a shockwave as it hit and I smiled but it quickly went away as I was crashed into and sent towards the ground with my unknown assailant and as we reached the ground and I was sent tumbling and I skidded to a halt I looked up to see the enemy human laughing at me and wielding duel red swords. "Rage…" I muttered.

"Hello ex-angel." He said as he charged me and I summoned my own swords and blocked his attack. "You were a fool to defy an order and lose all of this power." He said before he kicked me in the gut causing me to puke up vomit and blood into my helmet and he then kicked me to the left sending me tumbling once more and I skidded to a stop and then throw off my helmet because I couldn't breathe. "YOU!" the human yelled as he charged at me and I brought up my left shield to deflect his attack and then I used my right shield to hit him in the gut and I heard a vomit noise and I then used my left fist to punch his head into the ground and as he bounced I kicked him away from me and he was tumbling on the ground and as he stopped he stood off and also threw off his helmet as I saw his face and stood there in shock. "YOU!" I yelled this time. Standing in front of me was the captain of the _freedom fighter_. Also the enemy of the USA.

"EVER SINCE YOU HAD THAT FUCKING SHIP BLOW UP I WAS BROUGHT HERE! I WAS STUDIED BY MY NEW FRIEND DISCORD AND HE GAVE ME ALL THIS POWER JUST BY CHANGING MY FATE! AND HE MADE IT SO I WOULD KILL YOU!" he yelled as he summoned rages weapons again and he charged me as I summoned my light sword and dark shield and charged him. As our swords clashed together and I pulled out my sword from his block and went for a stab but he parried it and once again kneed me in the gut sending me spewing just blood this time and then re roundhouse kicked me in the head sending me tumbling ten feet to the right and as I righted myself I saw that his armor was now yellow. "Curiosity…" I muttered as he threw a punch at me but I grabbed it and returned with one of my own hitting him in the gut and I then turned around and I flipped him onto his back and I then stomped onto his right arm causing it to snap and him yell out in pain and I then stomped onto his left arm breaking that as well and I then kicked him into the air and kicked him about fifty feet into the air and I jumped after him and started to rapid punch him all over the body and I heard a lot of bones breaking and I then teleported above him. "RAINBOW ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" I yelled as I flipped sideways and hit him three times sending out a large rainbow shockwave and he went crashing into the ground sending the enemy flying and I then summoned my bow and started to shoot every enemy in the air and as I landed I looked into the crater just in time to see him disappear in a flash of random evil colors and I then felt a strange power enter me. _Man it's good to be back._ I heard yellow say.

"Well what do you mean?" I asked.

_Well when you defeated him you gained me but losing me got him closer to using love. Once he uses love he will almost be unstoppable._

"Well mind helping out?"

_Let's kill these fuckers._

"YELLOW!" I yelled and I felt my armor change and my weapons disappeared and I charged into the enemy delivering punches left and right. As I knocked tow griffon heads together causing them to crack I was in in my left side sending me flying over the wall and into one of our catapults causing it to all fall apart and as I laid there I saw the lumber being taken off of me and as soon as the last one was off I sat up gripping my head. "Son of a bitch…" I said as I stood up but then crumbled down to one knee.

"Sir you should seek medical air." A Pegasus told me.

"They need me out there." I said forcing myself to stand.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" a voice yelled and I turned around to see Fluttershy hovering towards me. "YOU WILL LIE DOWN TO TAKE SOME REST!"

"Fluttershy…" I said but then she gave me her stare and I swear that stare goes straight into your soul. "fine." I said as I started to limp with help from an earth pony towards a tent. "To think that the general can be defeated by a weak Pegasus." A guard snickered before I gave him a glare and he shut up. "That's what I thought." I said as I entered the tent.

**Luna's POV**

"report." I said.

"So far the enemy angel has been defeated and was teleported out by chaos magic. Also the general was taken out of battle because of medic Fluttershy." She said.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"we watched him fight the angel and he vomited a lot of blood from it and he was sent flying by a giant explosion over the wall and crashed into one of our catapults sending it tumbling to the ground on top of him." Now that's got to hurt.

"When can he rejoin the fight?" I asked.

"He will have to rejoin the fight when the enemy angel does." She said.

"Then we will have to go to shadow to command while Luke is in the medical tent." Celestia said and we all nodded in agreement.

"I will have to rework our plan then princess." Twilight said.

"You will have to. So far our front line has suffered a lot of losses but I am surprised they haven't broken past them yet." I said.

"It is all due to luck sister." Celestia answered.

"Yes it most certainly is." I answered.

"Celestia is there a chance for us to win this war?" Twilight asked.

"If Luke was able to always stay in the fight there is a chance for that but since he was taken out of the fight so early there is now a good chance of us not winning." Celestia answered.

"Then maybe I should help in the fight." Twilight said.

"And risk angering Luke so much he would most likely kill everypony and every enemy out there." I said as she put her head down. "Look Twilight. Both me and Celestia need to join the fight because we have to fight with our subjects. You do not need to and we need you to be there for Luke if we die." With that she nodded and I smiled.

"Alright Luna. But please come back. Luke was with you first and it would most likely break him." She said and I only nodded.

"I will try Twilight."

"Princess! Enemy angel has returned to battle!" a guard yelled outside of our tent.

"SEND Luke TO INTERCEPT HIM!" Celestia yelled.

"He was the first notified but we had to restrain a yellow Pegasus from letting him go!"

"Well that's Fluttershy for you." Twilight said.

**Luke's POV**

I can't believe he has already recovered from I had fucking done to him. _Discord._

"What do you mean?" I asked as I ran onto the wall past archers.

_He is stopping all the pain in his body so he can keep on fighting. I don't know what he did to the broken bones though._

"Well we are going to find out soon. YELLOW!" I yelled as I jumped back into the air towards the battle. "SECOND LINE ATTACK!" I yelled and I landed in front of them and charged as they charged as well into the battle with me. As I was close to a shadow pony I pulled back my fist. "RAINBOW FIST!" I yelled as I punched sending his head flying off his body and it hit a griffon next to it knocking it out and I then kicked the body as it went sailing though the enemy and I jumped into the air and I kicked one of them in the air into the ground sending it bouncing on the ground and I then landed. "I'll take over now." I said as my armor changed back into my light and dark armor and I summoned my giant gun. "TIME FOR DINNER ASSHOLES!" I yelled as I opened fire killing every single enemy surrounding me and also not hurting any minotaur's, changelings, pony's, diamond dogs, and it just passed through them without hurting them at all as it killed every enemy within a fifty foot radius of me. As I dropped the gun and it disappeared I summoned my light sword and I threw it straight at a charging griffon and it impaled into its chest and I ran and I was suddenly beside it as I pulled out the sword and sliced off its head sending blood spurting everywhere and I then kicked the head into the air where a dragon caught it and threw it into a large group of griffons sending out an explosion somehow and the dragon raised its hands in victory but it was short lived as I watched it lose its head to a red blur and then fall to the ground and I then noticed the blur crash into me and there was now a small crater in the ground. As I looked I quickly summoned my light shield and blocked both sword stabs before I kicked him off of me and sending him flying into the air. And when he landed I was back up onto my feet and the human, because I don't want to call him captain and I don't know his name, was standing 15 feet I think away from me. "YELLOW! Are you ready to almost die again?" I asked cracking my neck and my knuckles.

"except this time you will die!" he yelled as I charged him and I was suddenly next to him and I kneed him in the gut and then punched his face into the ground and I then stomped onto his back but I was suddenly tripped and then punched in the gut straight into the ground when I noticed that the one I kneed in the gut was a clone as it disappeared and I was suddenly punched even more in the gut into the ground as I spewed up even more blood then I had before and I then saw him standing next to me smirking. "I'll be taking what's mine now." He said as he reached his hand down to my throat.

"RAINBOW NOVA BLAST!" I yelled sending out an explosion which sent him flying through the air as I slowly stood back up with a lot of pain in my stomach area and I watched him land back onto the ground.

"So you are a lot harder to kill then it thought." He said as he summoned rages swords and started to walk towards me.

"You should of realized that when we last fought which was no more then maybe a hour ago." I said spitting blood out of my mouth.

"Well discord did say that but I didn't believe him." He said as he was now 10 feet away from me.

"Well you are corrupted traitor." I said standing up straight but then immediately fell to one knee.

"I wouldn't call myself a traitor per say. I would call myself a savior." He said now 5 feet away from me.

"What are you achieving from this?" I asked summoning my swords and shields.

"Well I would be helping humanity by getting rid of a dangerous opponent." He said as he stopped next to me. "And you are one of them." He said as he raised his fist and punched my face into the ground breaking my nose as he then flipped me over and started to stomp on my helmet and with every three stomps hit creaked and I watched it go in a little. "As soon as this armor breaks you will be dead." He said laughing when suddenly he was crashed into by a rainbow blur and sent flying when I noticed rainbow flying over to me and putting me onto her back and she started to fly with trouble. "You…" I tried to talk but it was hard to talk with all the pain I was in.

"Don't talk Luke. Fluttershy can take care of you." She said as we passed over the wall and landed where the medical tents were. "That's what I'm afraid of." I said causing her to laugh a little before I was wheeled away. You still there yellow?

…

Guess not since I did lose that fight but now it will be longer before. As I was wheeled into a severely wounded tent I was immediately worked on by several unicorns and I felt myself black out.

**Luna's POV**

"Princess! The general is now in a severely wounded tent!" a guard yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"He lost the fight against the other angel! He was hurt pretty badly and he lost conscious just a few minutes ago. Now the angel is tearing into our own troops!" he yelled.

"Buck us all." Celestia said. "Luke might be out of action for a while but for now since that angel is out there you and I must join the fight." I nodded and I put on my armor and she did the same as I grabbed my sword. And she grabbed her lance and we flew straight into the battle only for us both to be sent flying into the ground. As I stood up Tia tried to stand but she yelped in pain and she fell back onto the ground as some guards ran over and surrounded us but they quickly fell to the ground spurting blood from their necks and then the angel appeared with a foot on my sisters side pushing her down. "And to think that you are some of the most powerful beings in existence." He said before he kicked my sister into me knocking us both down. "And to think you are all called the rulers of this forsaken place." He said as he kicked us both into the air. "AND TO THINK THAT YOU COULD OF JOINED US!" he yelled as he appeared above us and kicked us towards the ground but before we hit I felt myself caught by something and when I opened my eyes it was a human in glowing bright gold armor. As he put us down I watched as the other human in red armor tried to stab him in the back but was back kicked into the air and the human in gold armor appeared above him and then took his weapons and then threw them into his arms sending him flying into the ground and was planted into the ground with the swords in his arms and the human in gold landed onto his feet and I could hear his bones break and snap from that force. "what are you?" the red armored human asked but then the gold armored human put his foot onto the others head and before pressure could be exerted he disappeared in chaos magic forcing the gold armored humans foot to stomp the ground. Then the armored human slowly walked over and when he reached us he placed his hands on both of our foreheads and I slowly felt the pain start to disappear and then I watched my bruises start to no longer exist and as soon as they were gone he removed his hands and he stood in front of us facing the enemy as they all finished killing the second line. Just then there was a flash and another one of him appeared next to him. And then there was another that appeared on the other side. And then the human charged into the enemy and started to lay havoc as the one on the left sprouted wings and flew into the air as the last one stood still but it moved as soon as a shadow pony was right next to him and walking straight at us as the shadow pony immediately lost his head and then the body was kicked into the enemy and then the armored being just stood still with its arms crosses no longer moving and only moving when another one of them got close. "sister… the first one created one of itself to protect us and one to fight in the air for us… who is this human?" I asked as she stared in shock as she watched the one in the air sending griffons straight towards the ground with a single kick to every single one and I then started to watch the one fighting all of the enemy on the ground and I watched as it summoned red swords and started to slash and hack them all and I watched in horror at the brutality of what was happening. Just then we were helped up by some guards and then they all starred at what was happening on the ground and in the air. "Princess. Did that thing hurt you?" a guard asked looking at the nonmoving human.

"He did not. We should thank it for helping us. Does anypony know who that human is?" I asked and they all shook their heads no.

"Well I'm just glad he is on our side princess." A guard said.

"PRINCESS! GENERAL Luke IS MISSING FROM THE MEDICAL TENT!" a guard yelled on the wall.

"you all don't think…" a guard was saying when suddenly the one on the ground was kicked in the head and his helmet came flying off to reveal that it was Luke. But his eyes were all the way gold. "… Its Luke." A guard said astonished at what we all saw. I must say that we were all shocked at what was happening with Luke. He was just entered into a severely injured medical tent and yet… he is back up and fighting. "THIS WILL SHOW YOU ALL TO NOT HURT THE ONES I LOVE!" Luke yelled as he killed one after the other and he then jumped over to us and the other armored being disappeared along with the one in the air. "3, 4, 5 LINE… ATTACK!" Luke yelled as all the pony's in those lines came charging out of the doors in the walls and they started to have at it at the enemy as Luke summoned a golden bow and started to shoot arrows into the enemy and every single one that landed created a magic explosion. "Sister… he's shooting pure magic!" I said astonished once more. Just what can Luke do… he has all this power and he could even overthrow me and Celestia and take over Equestria… but why doesn't he? I watched as the bow disappeared and two red swords appeared in his hands and he charged into the enemy and he quickly sliced off more heads and he kicked them into his attackers either knocking them out or killing them on impact. As we were helped inside I was still wondering the same question. Just why doesn't Luke take over Equestria when he has the power to do so? As soon as the door closed behind us we were met by Twilight. "Princess Luke is no longer in the medical tent!" she said.

"He's out there fighting." Celestia said sighing with relief a little.

"Buts he wounded!" she said.

"Look from the wall. You will see he is not wounded." And with that Twilight teleported up onto the wall but teleported down about a minute later.

"I will have to once again work on the battle plan." She said.

"Luke has it all covered with his commands." I said. "As long as he is able to give them we should be okay."

"RAINBOW CLONES!" and with that we all teleported to the top of the wall to look into the air and see an army of different colored humans crash into the griffons flying in the air before they all disappeared to reveal Luke still falling towards the ground. "NUCLEAR RAINBOW FIST OF HAVOC!" he yelled.

"That bitch!" I heard and when I looked to our left standing there was one of his human friends. "What the hell does he think he is doing?"

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"He's using a fucking nuclear fucking move that's what he's fucking doing!" she snapped.

"explain." Twilight asked and she sighed.

"Nuclear means no survivors. But since he is also using a combined move with rainbow it will not harm any of our allies but it will kill every single enemy in a mile radius in every direction. I know because during the war preparations he was training in the Everfree forest and everything within a mile radius where he hit there was nothing alive and every single monster in there was reduced to either ash or bones depending on how close they were to where he landed." And with that we stared in shock as he disappeared in the lake of guards, minotaur's, changelings, diamond dogs, and enemy troops but he was then sent flying into the air and then kicked towards the ground by a blue and as he disappeared once more a large hole formed where he had landed and it sent everything in its radius out of the way of the hole and some of the enemy stopped to watch whatever was going on in the hole and I teleported there to spot Luke… running at the blue armored human that was running at him…

**Luke's POV (since he went unconscious)**

Well at least there is no more pain in my body but I am mad that I lost yellow to him when I had just gotten him back when suddenly a mist image appeared in the void and I walked over to find that it must have been out of Rainbow Dash's eyes because I heard her voice mutter something. Now he was wreaking havoc on my own troops. If I don't wake up soon and am able to fight him we will lose this war. As I continued to watch him kill after kill and then I watched as Luna and Celestia started to fly towards the battle but was then knocked out of the air and then I watched them get surrounded by guards but then they all fell over dead and I watched him pop up with a foot on Celestia's side. If he fucking hurts them he will fucking die. _You must care for the pony's a lot._ I heard my conscious say. Of course I fucking do. They gave me a home and they all became my friends. If I failed them I would kill myself. _That is all I needed to know._ As I suddenly jolted awake my eyes opened I looked down at my body to spot I was now wearing gold glowing armor. "What the fuck?" I muttered as my armor suddenly had me out of the bed and I teleported onto a towers ceiling and I watched as he kicked Luna and Celestia towards the ground I teleported under them and I caught them and then set them down quickly and my armor reacted to something and as I was turned my head around I saw he had lept at me with his swords. Stupid bitch. As my armor back kicked him into the air I appeared above him and then I grabbed his swords and then threw them into his arms sending him spiraling towards the ground.

**(I am lazy as shit right now so I will add the rest of the stuff later for now it is when lune saw him charging)**

"Bring it on bitch!" I yelled as our fist connected and he was sent flying through several rocks and I stared at my fist with surprise. "Just how much fucking power is in me?" I muttered before I was sent flying through a stone pillar. _You must focus Luke_. I heard in my head.

"Just who the fuck are you?" I asked.

_My name is unimportant. For now I must relinquish my powers. Good luck. _Yeah yeah fuck you to. As my armor lost its glow I saw that my armor was red and yellow. "What the fuuuuuuck?" I said as I stood up and my armor reacted to something and I saw that now he was lying on his back with my foot on his face but then he turned himself using his feet to knock me down as he spun himself back onto his feet and he punched me in the gut using his momentum to his advantage sending me tumbling on the ground and as I skidded to the stop in the middle of the hole I looked up just in time to be punched upward in the gut and then down kicked into the ground. And as I bounced on the ground I was then stabbed in my left arm and impaled in the ground as I yelled in pain and then I felt a foot placed onto my head. "You are weak Luke! If only you joined the right side you would of maybe lived along with your marefriends." He said laughing.

"YOU FUCKING LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled as the sword was pulled out and I was kicked in the side while I was in the air and I was sent tumbling until my back it a pillar and I was then suddenly connected to it. "You are a fool Luke. But before I kill you I am going to kill those you love." And with that I quickly looked up to find Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, shadow, and Luna all tied up on the ground 20 feet away. "YOU FUCKING LET THEM GO! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!" I yelled trying to break free.

"Oh they did do something to me when they joined your army. So now which one should I start with? Maybe this purple one? Or maybe this gay looking one." He said as he smiled and walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled struggling some more.

"So you must like this mare?" he said as I put my head down.

"Well then I guess she can get special treatment." With that I sighed with relief. "To die slowly!" and with that I jerked up my head just in time for him to stab a sword in her bottom legs causing her to scream out in pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I felt my right arm get released but then it was restrained once more.

"Patience Luke. I will get to you as soon as I am finished with her." He said as he stuck a sword in her front left leg causing her to scream out in pain once more. And then another one in her other leg. And now with all this rage inside of me I broke free of whatever was restraining me and I punched him square in the face breaking his nose and I ran over and pulled the swords out of rainbow and I started some healing magic onto her and as soon as I was done she was crying into my armor and as I laid her onto the ground and cut her loose I did the same with the others who all ran over to take care of Rainbow Dash and I turned to look at him and started to walk toward him. "You think you can get away with hurting those I love." I said loud enough for him to hear. "You think that you could just hurt her and get away with it!" I said louder and I knew I drew the attention of the mares. "AND YOU THINK!" I yelled. "THAT YOU WILL LIVE FOR THAT? YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

**Luna's POV**

I watched as he grew bigger and bigger until finally he was that giant beast from the crystal cave. "He said he loved us." Applejack said.

"He does. He even told me he loved you three as well." I said as they stared at me wide mouthed.

"He said that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He did. I forced him to tell me and he did tell me." I said as I watched him throw the angel into the air before he was grabbed and I watched Luke start to pull from his legs and arms and I watched the armor get torn off with a loud rip that caused me to cover my ears. As I continued to watch as he then threw the no longer armored human into the ground before I watched Luke rip out his wings and then stomp on them and I then watched the human disappear as Luke roared out in rage… and then he started to trash the cave. "Oh no!" I said.

"What's happening to him?" shadow asked.

"The darkness in him has taken over and is using his rage to go berserk!" I answered.

"What do we do?" Twilight asked.

"He needs the help from all those that he loves and that love him. The darkness knows when all that love him are there. It's the only way." I said as I started to run towards him as he smashed a pillar into rubble. "Luke!" I yelled but before I could say any more I had to jump out of the way of a large shadow fist trying to crush me. "I NEED HELP!" I yelled and Twilight and shadow ran over.

"Luke! We know you're in there! Fight the darkness!" shadow yelled but was smacked aside by a tail that just grew.

"If we don't free him soon… we won't ever be able to again." I yelled as we all jumped back to avoid a tail slash. "Applejack! We could us your help along with the other two!"

"Rainbow Dash is shocked with what happened! Fluttershy is too scared!" she yelled as she ran over.

"Then we will have to try our best!" Twilight yelled as she started to use magic to try and hold him down but he broke free of it and smashed down where Twilight used to be before she jumped back. "Nothings working Luna! What do we do?" shadow yelled.

"There is nothing we can do anymore without Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." I said as I put my head down as he sprouted another head and then two more arms. "We are to late anyway…" I said as I saw his skin start to become solid.

"NO!" two voices yelled and then two Pegasus went speeding past me and they all started to attack the heads and it was Rainbow Dash… and ironically Fluttershy. Fluttershy was giving a glare to the right head and it eventually shriveled back into the boy and I watched as the skin stop hardening and turn to smoke once more. "FOR LUKE!" we all yelled as we charged the giant monster that Luke had become. As both me and Twilight attacked it with magic from the air around it, Applejack along with shadow attacked its legs to make it immobile and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were now attacking the only head left on it and I could notice it get smaller and smaller with every hit we gave it until stopped growing smaller and was now only two story's high. "EVERYPONY YELL WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT HIM!" I yelled as I cast another spell to stop from being hit from its left arm. "Luke! YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO BE THERE FOR US!" I yelled and then it got smaller and one of its arms disappeared.

"Luke! WHENEVER WE GOT HURT! YOU ALWAYS MADE THE ONES THAT DID IT PAY!" shadow yelled as another one of its disappeared and it got smaller.

"Luke! WHENEVER YOU CAME TO HELP US EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO, YOU DID ANYTHING THAT WAS NEEDED TO BE DONE!" Twilight yelled and it got smaller.

"WHENEVER YOU HELP WITH THE ANIMALS AFTER YOU LEAVE THEY ALWAYS PRAISE WITH HOW YOU HELPED THEM ALL!" Fluttershy yelled surprisingly and it got smaller.

"WHENEVER YA HELPED OUT AT THE FARM MA BROTHER ALWAYS HAD RESPECT FOR YOU WITH ALL THE HARD WORK YOU DID!" Applejack yelled tripping Luke onto his back. All that was left now was rainbow dash.

"Luke I must say that when I first met you I didn't like you!" she yelled as Luke grew a little bigger. "But whenever I saw you helping out my friends I gained respect for you! And at some point I must say that I started to have feelings for you!" and with that the entire body dissipated to show a unconscious Luke and I sighed with relief as both me and Twilight landed next to him. "You think he will accept us?" Fluttershy almost whispered.

"He most likely will after that." Shadow said as she was breathing heavy along with everypony else around us.

"Is he going to be alright Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she hovered over and started to check on him.

"He has no more wounds… he is just unconscious." She told us as we all sighed with relief and then there was a flash as he armor appeared on his body and there were 4 colors. "He has yellow, gold, blue, and red."

"Well this means that he has back 3 of his emotions." Shadow said between breaths.

"Well for now we most likely need to get him back behind our walls."

"PRINCESS!" a pony yelled as several of them jumped into the hole and I recognized them as his eternal guard. "WE ARE HERE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" one of them yelled firing an arrow out of the hole sending a griffon body to fall next to us.

"We can't leave Luke!" I yelled as shadow put him onto her back.

"I'll take the tunnels to get him out of here. You all need to go!" she said.

"I'm coming with you to help his condition!" Fluttershy said running over.

"Okay then. You all need to get out of here!" and with that both she and Fluttershy took off into the caves as I teleported us all to the top of the hole and we were immediately attacked…

**Shadow's POV**

As I ran with Fluttershy down the caves occasionally looking back to see if we were followed and we had to stop cause I was out of breath. "here." Fluttershy said handing me some water as I put Luke down. As I took a big drink of water I then gave it back to Fluttershy who took a sip before putting it away. "How do you think they are doing up there?" she asked me.

"I… I don't know. If the enemy angel comes back we would all be obliterated." I answered as she squeaked. Or was it a gasp? Who cares at the moment? "For now we need to get Luke back behind enemy lines." I said as she nodded and we started to run once more down the tunnels. As we turned left and right and went down and up we eventually started to hear yelling. "What is that?" I asked as we turned a corner and stood there in horror. Standing in front of us were griffons… eating dead bodies of our medics. "ATTACK!" I yelled as I tossed Luke off of me and I charged into the fight and I bucked the head off the first one before I was grabbed by two of them and I watched one of them approach me with a sword in its beak with a smile on its face and it prepared to slice my throat when it was suddenly punched in the face and I could only see for a split second for who saved me… and it was Luke.

**Luke's POV**

Okay so I go crazy and I almost kill him but then I was saved by the girls as they all confessed what they liked about me… man I must be a very lucky man… or I am cursed instead of blessed. As I was once again in my void another mist image appeared and I walked over to it to have a look. As I looked it was of me looking at a stone ceiling when I suddenly was tossed onto the ground and I watched as shadow charged 4 griffons eating 4 dead pony medics and she killed one before she was grabbed and one of them walked over with a sword and that was when I opened my eyes causing Fluttershy to jump back and I quickly charged the griffon and as my fist connected with its left side of its face sending its sword flying away from it and also obliterating its head and as it went flying I roundhouse kicked the other two griffons in the heads, one into the other, and it sent them flying into the wall creating blood splatters. _Man is it good to be in my preferred host._

Glad to see your back rage. Who else is here?

_Sadness, yellow, and me._

Well you ready to send these bitchs to meet their god?

_Let's fuck their shit up._ and with that I jumped sending me crashing through the stone ceiling and for a minute I went through stone until I eventually came shooting out of the ground and I summoned sadness's shields and rages swords and I came crashing back into the lake of enemies sending a lot of them flying but as I spun around and released blues shields causing them all to smash into every enemy in the air killing them I held up my right sword to block a strike while I stabbed the shadow pony in the throat and as I pulled it out my elbow knocked out a griffon charging at me and I then swept the feet out of several other shadow ponies and I then kicked the middle one into the air while I planted rages swords down the other twos throats and I then jumped into the air and I grabbed the griffons back legs and I threw him into the ground causing a blood splatter to appear and as it tumbled on the ground I then kicked it to the right into several approaching shadow pony's and skeletons sending them all onto the ground and I changed my position so I was heading towards the earth head first. "ATOMIC RAINBOW FIST!" I yelled as both of my fist hit the ground creating a mini mushroom cloud and as soon as the dust cloud got more dense I charged out and flipped over several approaching shadow pony's and I landed onto the back of a very annoyed griffon but I snapped his neck and I then kicked his body into the shadow ponies approaching me that I had flipped over sending them all onto the ground where several guards ran over and quickly killed them and that was when our army all started to cheer. The war was finally done… until there were multiple explosions in the air, dragons that were for some reason going boom, as all of our ground troops watched the air suddenly there was an explosion on the ground and as I looked down all I saw was a green armored fist sending me flying through our wall and as I crashed through tent after tent until I finally crashed into several trees and as I looked up they were all moving towards me and then I noticed vines grabbing onto my arms and legs and as I struggled against the nature I noticed him walking towards me. "Nice to see you under wraps." He said laughing.

"Let me go bitch!" I yelled still struggling.

"You are a poor simple minded fool. If you joined us you would not of died." He said getting closer.

"Well I won't join you!" I snapped.

"Then you will die with them all." And with that he held up his hand and clenched it into a fist and the vines started to surround me until I could no longer see. As I still continued to struggle I swear I felt a burst of wind. He didn't use nature. He's somehow using fucking wind against me and its causing the plants to grow faster and obey his whim. Well… I will not leave them… I will continue to fight… until I die or win! "RAGE!" I yelled thrusting out my fists to my side causing a small explosion of fire sending the vines that were surrounding me to all catch on fire and as he stood their shocked I charged and I slammed into him sending us both back out of the wall where all of the troops just circled around us and watched. "I WILL NEVER FIGHT AGAINST MY FRIENDS! ANF FAMILY! AND LOVED ONES!" I yelled as I thrust a fist upwards causing an explosion of fire to happen underneath him sending him flying into the air as I summoned rages weapons and jumped after him but as I got in close he twisted himself and kicked the back of my head sending me spinning towards the ground and as I crashed I was kicked back into the air once again and I watched him thrust out his fist sending vines to come at me and as soon as the first one hit me and the second one was about to I righted myself and as soon as my feet touched the vines I started to run down them straight at him but as he stopped the flow and the vines just went sailing through the air with me still on them I thrust my hands underneath me creating a stream of fire launching me straight at him and as I crashed into him sending us both tumbling on the ground as I punched him the face and gut and he kept on going for my face and as I kicked him into the air and stood up there was suddenly pain in my legs and when I looked down there were two spikes impaling my legs and keeping me planted in the ground and as I looked back up I quickly summoned rages swords and I batted away three more spikes that were sent flying at me. So I was wrong. He uses both wind and nature to fight. Shit this is hard. As I continued to bat away spikes flying at me when I was suddenly sent flying forwards and when I turned around all of the troops were running towards me and when I looked behind them I was shocked. They received fucking reinforcements. "FALL BACK BEHIND THE WALLS AND KEEP THEM FROM GETTING PAST THEM!" I yelled as I stood up and as I watched the troops run behind the walls and close all of the openings I spotted fighting coming from the middle of enemies and when I made my way towards where it was, fighting against the pain, I spotted the eternal guards keeping a circle clear of enemies. And inside of it was the girls. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I started to pick up speed and I jumped into the air. "RAINBOW SHIELD!" I yelled as I thrust my fist into the ground in the middle of the circle and now we were all protected for the time being. "Status report." I asked falling onto my ass from the pain.

"We were surprised when we left the giant cavern. So far our Pegasus aren't able to fly without taking an arrow to the wing causing them all to fall back into the circle. So far Rainbow Dash, wind, and speed have all taken arrows to at least one wing. Wind has taken them to both." breaker answered me.

"Shit. Can you get back into the caverns?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We can't sir. They have already blocked us off as soon as we exited the cavern. It's been an honor sir." He said.

"Don't say that just yet. I plan on getting us all out of here." I said as I surveyed what was surrounding us. We had multiple griffons flying around the top and they all had bows so flying is still out of the question. On the ground were loads of shadow and skeleton ponies wielding swords. "Maybe I can teleport us all out?" I muttered.

_Might be a bad idea._

"Why?" I asked.

_Because unless you want them to view all of your emotions for all who are in the rift._

"Well it's a risk I will have to take. Everyone get together!" I yelled and they all ran over to me and they all grabbed onto anyone close to them. "I need to take down the shield to get us out of here!" I yelled and then as the shield disappeared and arrows were fired at us and there were several screeches of pain we were then teleported behind the walls. "Everyone okay?" I asked as some of them nodded and I sighed with relief.

"Luke!" I heard shadow yell and when I turned to look at her I saw what she yelled for and I paled as I ran over. Luna, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash had all taken an arrow to the stomach somehow and there was blood forming around all three of them. "I NEED SOME FUCKING MEDICS OVER HERE!" I yelled as I tried to stop the bleeding. I couldn't use any magic cause I was tapped out from the group teleportation and the shield and when several medics ran over and put them all onto gurneys and started to run with them I ran beside them in the middle and as soon as they reached the tent there was a lot of yelling as I watched them get to work when I saw something that made my heart drop… the doctors at Luna's and twilights tables looked at each other and one of them shook their head as they all started to move away from the beds and put their attentions onto Rainbow Dash… I had failed them… I couldn't protect them… as I walked over to the beds crying and I petted Luna's now none flowing mane and twilights… I felt something snap.

**Celestia's POV**

As I continued to watch the battle from afar on the wall it wasn't going good for us as every so often one of the Minotaur's fell and more ponies were slaughtered. I continued to watch when I was disturbed by a doctor. "What is it doctor?" I asked turning to him.

"Princess Celestia… I regret to inform you that… princess Twilight and Princess Luna have stopped breathing…" he said and I stood there frozen. They… were dead.

"How did they die?" I asked.

"They died from arrow wounds to the stomach after General Luke teleported them all back behind the wall. I am sorry princess…" and with that a loud roar came from where the tents were and I stared in shock at what I and most likely everypony saw. There was pure magic flowing towards one of the tents and I watched as there was suddenly an explosion of light and I watched as something went flying past me and into the battle glowing black and white and as it laid havoc on the enemy troops I saw who it was and I gasped. He just lost two of his loved ones… and now he is filled with pure magic… Luke…

**Luke's POV**

As I went flying at the enemy with a lot of hatred in my heart I was killing left and right and every enemy that got in my way was immediately ripped to shreds when I saw him flying towards me. "So we finally got two of them huh? Well now all that's left is the two others!" he yelled laughing but as he was flying past my I grabbed him out of the air and slammed him into the ground with enough force to cause his armor to shatter and magic to be sent flying out of him and it was green and it all flowed into me as I felt the familiar wings grow onto my back and I picked him up by the throat as he grabbed my arms trying to break free from my grasp. "You will pay for all you have done." I said as I threw him into the ground and he started to tumble on it but then I was given a sucker punch to the gut and when I looked up it was him in pink armor without a helmet and he was smiling. "you just helped me fool!" he yelled as he then delivered to me a upper punch sending me flying into the air as punches were starting to get delivered all over my body causing pain to flare through me as I went crashing into the ground with several punches to the gut and as I spewed up more vomit and blood. "You were an idiot fool." He said lifting me up by the throat this time. "You were a fool to think you can survive your destiny. But it has been changed in my favor. And that change means you will die." And with that as he prepared to pound me in the ground I felt a familiar power flow through me. _"you are the fool!"_ my voice said as he was suddenly blasted backwards from me and I slowly fell to the ground as I started to walk towards him as he stood back up and threw a punch at me but it did nothing against my golden armor. As I then grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back I then stomped onto his legs causing them to break and him yelling in pain. _"For all you have done… hell is too good for you."_ I said as I summoned my light sword and I sliced off his head. As I killed him I felt a strong surge of power filter through me and I roared as all the power entered me and I suddenly had an idea. As I summoned the new powers weapons it was a duel ended scythe. One side was a dark gray and the other was a very dark green and I immediately knew their meanings. "Life and death." I said as I raised the scythe. "TO ENTER THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" I yelled creating a diagonal slash before switching to the other side of the scythe. "YOU MUST CREATE HELLS ENTRANCE!" and with that I did another slash and a portal appeared and I jumped straight into it going down a chute of black and red before my decent was slowed and I calmly landed on a blood red ground and standing in front of me was a giant being in a black cloak and I instantly knew who it was. "Death." I spoke and it turned around and all I could see of its face was darkness but I could see white eyes.

"Who are you to enter my do- the new angel! Now this is unexpected. What can I do for you?" It asked.

"I've come for all the good souls that had died in the war." I said as it started to laugh and when it finally calmed down it spoke once more.

"A price will have to be paid later angel. Are you sure you want to-" I cut it off

"Of course I'm fucking sure." I told it.

"Then you shall have them all except for one that had already escaped from my grasp once before." It said pulling out a jar and then pulling out a familiar shape and color from it and handed the jar to me.

"Give me twilight's soul!" I yelled setting the jar down.

"It cannot be given back. Not unless a big price is paid as in death." It said laughing again.

"I would do anything just so she can live." And with that it stopped laughing.

"... Are you sure about that?" It asked.

"I will give my own life just for her and every good soul that had died to survive so name your price!" I snapped at it and I could tell it was getting angry when a reaper scythe appeared in its other hand and it struck down to my right.

"WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND?" it yelled before I grabbed its cloak and pulled its face in.

"ME THATS FUCKING WHAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I HAVE GONE THROUGH TO MUCH TO JUST LET ONE OF MY OWN MAREFRIENDS DIE BECAUSE I COULDNT FUCKING SAVE HER! NOW GIVE! ME! YOUR! PRICE!" I yelled as I pushed it back. I could now tell that it was pondering its decision before I heard it let out a sigh.

"For the price it is a high one. But only if you-" I cut it off.

"Deal." I said surprising it.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say." It said and it only made me even more angry.

"YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE WHEN I WOULD GOVE MY LIFE FOR HER! I SAID FUCKING DEAL!" I yelled and it stepped back from those words.

"Then I shall take all of your death magic and it will be returned when you finally understand the true meaning of death." And with that pure black gas started to leave my body and go towards its face and when it was done it tossed me twilights soul and I fell onto one knee. "Don't expect an easier price the next time angel. Be lucky I only took one thing." And with that I teleported out of there and into the medical tent where I surprised all the doctors in there who were checking on an awake dash. "Luke what's going on?" She asked me when I opened the jar and all the souls except for Luna's went flying out to return to their body's and mend them all and as I grabbed Luna's body's I was stopped by Celestia. "Luke." She began but I just pushed her to the side and I walked in between twilights and Luna's beds and I put the souls back into their bodies and as soon as that was done I summoned a chair and I collapsed into it from exhaustion.

Celestia's POV

What did Luke just do? It looked like he had done something to Luna and twilight but what. "We got a pulse ponies!" One of the doctors yelled that was checking on Luna.

"We got one over here as well! Whatever he did brought them back to life!" Another doctor said and I sighed with joy before I froze. Just what power did Luke get to bring them back alive? I must find out from his memories when Luna wakes up. But for now we must check all of our dead. "What the buck happened? How come all of the dead now have pulses?" A medic yelled from outside the tent and I gasped. How much power does he even have that allowed him to do all of that? Just then as I was thinking I saw twilight sit up from her bed. "Princess what happened?" She asked looking at me as I walked over.

"You were... Killed during the teleportation from Luke who used it to get you all to safety. But Luna had also died as well. But after Luke learned of this he went crazy and started to kill the enemies one by one but I didn't see anything else as I had come in here to pay my respects. But after about 20 minutes Luke came back with a jar full of something and he put something back into both of your bodies. I recognized it from when the castle was attacked." I told her.

"I... Died..." She said not believing it.

"Yes twilight. But it was all thanks to Luke that you survived." I said looking at him as she did the same.

"He must really love us..." Twilight muttered.

"He does. But when my sister awakens we will find out from his memories what he did to bring you all back." I told her as she nodded.

"How's everypony." She asked me.

"Again all thanks to Luke we have all survived this ordeal." I answered her.

"I now remember what he did to us. He returned our souls." And with that I gasped.

"But that would be impossible!" I said looking at the unconscious Luke once more.

"Well it seems Luke has figured out how princess. But I really must know what he had done." She said and then I heard a gasp from Luna's bed and when I turned to look I went teary eyed when I saw Luna sitting up that I quickly ran over and started to hug her. "Tia... Didn't we die?" She asked as I pulled back from the hug.

"Yes you did. But thanks to whatever Luke has done you have all survived. Can you view his memories so we know what he did?" I asked her as she nodded a d began the spell and after a couple minutes she gasped and cried a little. "He did all of that... For us..." She said crying a little.

"What did he do princess?" Twilight asked as suddenly another spell began and I could see what Luke had done for them when I gasped. He met with death... And lived... But he also recovered all of the good souls but he paid a bigger price for twilight. "He lost a new kind of magic that he had just gotten just to save twilight..." Luna said crying a little. He most definitely loves them all. But I remember that there were three others that he loved and that they might love him back. As I stared at dash who was getting checked on by a mare nurse I couldn't help but smile a little as I turned back to look at twilight and Luna. "Should we put him onto a bed?" I asked and they nodded as I used my magic and slowly placed him onto the bed in the far corner of the tent. "Now nopony can disturb him." I said as I sat down in the now unused chair. "Luna... How did it feel to be dead?" I asked and to my surprise she answered.

"It felt... I don't know how to explain it. It was like I was in a land where there was always peace and happiness but I knew I would never be happy there without Luke there with me." She answered.

"Same here princess." Twilight said.

"Well maybe we should look into this like a little thing to do when we get bored." I said as we all snickered a little. "Well for now I must start getting all of the troops to start packing up the entire base." And I then walked out of the tent.

Luna's POV

As my sister left the tent I turned to look at Rainbow Dash. "You know he loves you back right?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Well... No I didn't know. I actually gained a lot of respect towards him when he saved us." She answered and then there was a sudden snore and I the Realized that twilight had fallen asleep.

"Well maybe you should tell him that you love him when he wakes up." I said.

"I thought I already did?" She said crossing her front legs.

"You admitted it to him while he was unconscious. You told it to a monster that inhabits his dark magic. So it doesn't count." And with that she stared at me with shock.

"Well what do I do?" She asked.

"I suggest just being yourself and telling him immediately when he wakes up so you have a chance to tell him. If he accepts you and the other two the wedding will be held next month." I said as she smiled weakly before looking away and then looked back at me.

"I'll try. But when you said other two you don't mean Fluttershy and Applejack right?" She asked.

"That is correct. But when you leave would you mind sending them in here so I can talk to them?" I asked as she nodded and slowly got out of the bed and slowly walked out of the tent leaving me there to think for a few minutes. I hope he loves them as well for their sake but if he does it would mean more for him to protect... And more weaknesses towards him. As I was thinking Fluttershy and Applejack entered the tent and walked over. "Ya needed to see us princess." Applejack to me.

"Yes. It's about Luke."

"Now what did he get into." Applejack started but I silenced her.

"It's all about you two." And with that they blushed a little.

"Sorry for-" Fluttershy started but I cut her off.

"It's alright." And with that they both looked at me surprised. "I knew that I wasn't going to be able to have Luke all to myself and I must admit at first I was mad at twilight and shadow having the same feelings for him but they quickly went away when I realized that he loved them as well but didn't want to show it. And I believe that it would be a good idea for you two to join us as well cause I know you love him and he loves you."

"Are ya sure princess? We wouldn't want to be a bother." Applejack asked me.

"I am sure of it." I told them.

"Then- then what should we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ask him as soon as he wakes up. Gives him something to be happy for. Plus I hope this is the last of the mares that he likes cause pushing back the wedding is going to be a pain in the flank if this goes on anymore." I said as we all laughed a little.

"Then would you call for us when he wakes up?" Applejack asked.

"I will but when you leave can you send in shadow please?" I asked as they nodded and left to continue packing up the base and after a few minutes she walked in. "We seem to be getting a bigger herd dear shadow."

"What do you mean?" She asked quite clueless.

"I mean we might be getting three more additions." And with that her jaw dropped. "But I will assure Luke that this must be the last time." She nodded. "So how have things been since the battle was won?" I asked her.

"We'll all of the regenerating were moved to one side of the camp and as soon as one of them finishes and wakes up they immediately get to work without being asked." She answered.

"Well the guard was always taught to be like that... How do you feel about the herd?" I asked as she sighed and walked over and sat down in the chair.

"I must say that... That for once I am quite happy with my life. I'm with somepony that loves me for me. I'm in a herd with wonderful mares. I also can't wait to marry Luke." She answered me as I smiled at that.

"Well if Luke and the three get together the wedding would be held in a month. But even still he has to make it official by the ." I answered.

"Well let's hope he does." She said as we both giggled and I noticed Luke start to stir.

"Go and quickly get rainbow dash, applejack, and Fluttershy!" I said as she nodded and ran out the tent to return with them a few minutes later. As they gathered around the bed and I was helped over there while twilight was awakened and hoped over we stayed there while we watched him. Rub his eyes before they went wide and he sat up but was pushed back down by me and twilight. "We are alright Luke. Thanks to you we are alive." I told him as he just smiled. "And I believe three mares have some things to tell you." And with that he looked at them and they all looked nervous.

Luke's POV

Well I would der what they are going to ask? Guess I'm going to find out right now. "Luke... For all that you have done to all six of us we are all happy for what you did." Rainbow dash started.

"Ya saved a princess and a best friend ours and we are all happy for that." Applejack then said.

"I guess what we are trying to say is..." Fluttershy said.

"We all love you." They all said quickly before they covered their faces and I sat there in a little shock. So they do like me back... This is the best day of my life.

"I... I don't know what to say other then I love you all ad well." With that they all looked at me. "Luna for being one of my first best friends in Equestria. Twilight and her helpful attitude. Shadow for her defensive nature." For that I was punched in the shoulder playfully. "Applejack and he all out honesty no matter what except for when she doesn't want to admit she needs help at times." She blushes at that. "Rainbow dash and her awesome flying skills and also worrying about me multiple times when I was working at the farm and I was overworking myself. Fluttershy a d he complete love of all creatures no matter how big or how small. These are the things I love the most about you all. And I must say that I am happy to be with all six of you." They get wide eyed at that.

"Does this mean?" Rainbow dash asked shocked.

"Yes it does. I would love for you all to be my marefriends and the herd." And with that I was almost tackled hugged by them all if only for Fluttershy who stopped then cause I was exhausted. "Fluttershy. There is no need for that. I'm harder then I look." And I made a big mistake there ad she smiled and I was now tackle hugged on the bed by a very strong pair of mares a d we all laughed it off and they got off of me and I got out of the. Bed and almost fell onto the ground if it weren't for Fluttershy and applejack who helped me stay upright as I just smiled and we all walked out of the tent with a smile on our faces.

**Hey boys and girls reading my story I got a few things to say. First of all I am hardly able to type on the weekends due to stuff planned by my family and it sucks that I am away from my computer because my brain only focuses on three things. 1 is sleep, 2 is eating, and 3 is sleeping. Well also I have to say that I am glad for all the support this story is getting I am very happy for it all so thank you all for the support and also I will take any suggestions for future chapters seriously just letting you all know and I guess that's it. So this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as the entire base was packed up and teleported out. All of our allies went off towards their own homes while me and the ponies all went back to our towns in Equestria. But while Celestia teleported everyone back to their homes me and the mares all were taking chariots back towards the castle because I wanted to see all the scenery with the girls and I must say it was all beautiful. I think the guards said that we would be back in a few hours with how fast we were going and I thanked them but I told them to slow down a little and to enjoy the scenery and they thanked me for that. As I continued to look at all the forest all around us and the rivers and at one point several waterfalls all together I must say that for once I felt like I was at peace with the world. "Well today was officially the best birthday ever." I muttered.

"It's your birthday?" I heard someone say and it made me jump a little and when I looked to my left and I saw Luna.

"Yes it is. So what?" I asked.

"Because it's one of your most important days of your life." She said frowning a little.

"Well… I basically stopped celebrating it after my family had all died… because it was also the same day as my birthday…" and with that I looked down.

"I'm sorry for brining that up Luke." She told me.

"It's okay, you didn't know anything." I said smiling a weak smile before looking back at the scenery. As I continued to look at the scenery I thought someone entered my mind but I didn't think anything of it as I saw the castle come into sight. "Home sweet home!" I yelled and everyone smiled at that. As we were getting closer and closer the presence left my mind as soon as we landed in the courtyard. "Hey Luna lets go see the foals." I said as she nodded.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Follow us and find out." I said as they nodded and we entered the castle and entered the throne room being greeted by Celestia and we walked behind the throne and opened the door as they all walked in. as soon as everyone was in I closed the door. "I don't remember this ever being here?" Applejack said looking around the room.

"Well because it was made just before I found out about the war. Luna you might want to let them all out." I told Luna and as soon as she opened the door I was immediately tackled by all the filly's and colts and we all laughed and laughed until they all finally got off of me. "So any of you hungry raise a hood." I asked while sitting and they all raised a hoof but their answer was justified as all of their stomachs grumbled and I just laughed. "Okay then. Luna mind if we borrow your cooks this one time?" I asked as she nodded and walked out to get them and I turned to look at Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "Meet the foals that Luna had adopted off of the streets and orphanages." I said as they all nodded.

"Daddy who are they?" a filly asked me.

"These are some very special friends of mine." I said as they all looked at them and they all ran over to say high. "Now if you don't mind I got to go find out where rose is." I said as I walked out of the room and I started to search the castle and as I left the throne room I was met by the chefs. "We were ordered by Princess Luna to see you?" one of them asked.

"Follow me." I told them and I led them all into the throne room and behind the throne and they stood amazed at all the fillies and colts in there. "Can you make dinner for all of them for me? I can pay you if you want?" I asked and as one was about to speak up with a smile on his face when he was bopped on the head by another chef.

"We would be glad to make them all some dinner. But where is the kitchen?" the one that bopped the other asked.

"It's that door over there and it magically always has enough supplies for whatever you have planned." I told them and they nodded and they walked into the kitchen and I could hear them get to work. As soon as I walked towards the door I was tackled to the ground by a familiar filly. "DADDY!" rose yelled as she hugged me.

"Nice to see you to rose." I said as she got off and I stood up and saw Luna walking back into the room. "So you found rose for me?" I said crossing my arms and putting on a smile.

"Well I figured you would want to see your daughter again after a while." She said giggling a little.

"Well thank you very much honey. Are you sure you're not mad about more additions to the herd?" I asked her still worried.

"I used to be but you must really hope there are no more additions." She threatened and my eyes went wide eyed.

"Well then I hope to god that that doesn't happen." I said as she giggled. As we continued to talk for a few minutes a chef walked out of the kitchen. "The food is ready mister Luke." He told me with a smile.

"Thank you very much. You sure you don't want to be paid?" I asked as he shook his head.

"We are quite happy to be helping the consort of the princesses. We have no need for the bits anyway since we already get paid good enough." He said smiling.

"Well then thank you for your help. Okay everypony. Dinner is finished so everypony file into the dining room." And with that they all lined up like told and they all walked in. as soon as everyone was in me and the girls all walked in and there was one less chair so everyone could sit down but I gave it to Luna who was trying to insist that I take it but I eventually surprisingly won the argument and she sat down and all the chefs brought out the food and I just walked out of the dining room and sat down at where the doors were cross legged and I closed my eyes and brought my hands together like I did when I first made this place. As I continued to send magic into the home I felt it was easier to send out a magic signal then normal and as soon as I was done I looked to see that several more doors had appeared and as I stood up I fell onto one knee due to all the magic I had used and as I tried to stay up once more I collapsed again but I was caught by Luna. "I thought you were all eating?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile.

"You were sitting there for an hour and the foals also wanted to see what you were doing and I see that you were creating more rooms." She said as she helped me into a chair. There was one last thing I had to do so I quickly thought them up and name plates for the rooms appeared on each door. "Now I'm finished. But I am going to need some rest from all the magic I had used on the rooms. Mostly the one for rainbow." I said grabbing my forehead with one hand.

"What's for me now?" I heard rainbow ask.

"That door over there marked flying room." I said as she walked over and looked at it suspiciously before she opened it and went wide mouthed and Luna then looked at me.

"What did out make for her?" she asked with a smile.

"Almost an entire dimension of an obstacle course in flying." I said as she looked at me shocked. "That's what took up most of my magic I just told you." And then she nodded. "Now for applejacks room is an eternal farm land so whenever she wants to farm she can go in and do whatever she wants and when she leaves the room it all goes back where it used to be. Good for a good workout." And with that Applejack went over to see if my suspicions were true and when she opened the door and just smiled at me as she walked in and closed the door. "Somehow I knew she was going to do that. And for Fluttershy I created a room for all of the animals she decides to take care of while she is here. But if she decides to move out of here the room will teleport wherever she is staying." And with that I was tackle hugged by her and when she let go she was smiling. "Well there are your gifts but for now I need to go take a nap to restore my magic. Hope you all have fun. Night." I said as I walked through the bedroom door and appeared in my room and rose was there as well already asleep on my bed and I just smiled as I walked over and got under the covers and rose snuggled up with me and I closed my eyes and I reopened them in my dreamscape. "Well it's good to be back here after my sleep schedule was all messed up." I said as I started to walk around the dream forest. _You have returned angel…_ I heard someone say as I took up a defensive stance. _No need to be afraid angel… I am here to give you your quest…_

"for the last fucking time I am no longer the angel due to what the fire elemental was telling me." I said with anger in my voice. "And you are not and I repeat are not going to make me leave my loved ones!"

_Then you and I are in agreement._

"That's right- wait what?" I said.

_The creator angel was worried about you and your mates. So he is giving you a choice. Either takes them with you on your journey. Or go on it alone._ Well son. Of. A. bitch.

"I will have to talk to them about what they want to do. The foals are not going to like it though." I said sitting down and crossing my arms.

_You must ask them._

"I just fucking said that. But what do I need to do on the quest?" I asked.

_You must awaken each elemental. And then unlock their elemental weapons._

"Elemental weapons? Now that's some ninjago shit right there." I said.

_The elemental weapons are made of whatever element they represent. And it is also the source of all the magic of it in the world. The wind elemental weapon creates the wind in the world._

"Now that's seriously is ninjago shit right there. But do I have to find anything in order?" I asked.

_The elementals you do not. The weapons… you do. When the elementals have awakened they will tell you what order to find the weapons. But do not try and get them out of order._

"I will not press what would happen if I did. But is that all? When do I have to begin the quest?" I asked.

_You must begin it as soon as you are married in a month. But be warned the destiny had been changed by the evil discord. It will not ever change unless it's by him. You will die when fighting the great evil…_ awkward silence…

"Well son of a fucking bitch…" I muttered. "I will try my best." And with that I opened my eyes to find that it was just beginning to become night and I just smiled as I got out of bed to realize that rose was no longer with me on the bed but she probably just went to go do something. As I walked through the closet I found the main room to be in complete darkness. "What the?" I muttered and just then the light turned on and I was tackled by all the fillies and colts once more. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled and I just smiled as they let me get up.

"Didn't I just tell you Luna I didn't celebrate my birthday anymore." I asked Luna as she blushed a little.

"Well as soon as I told the others they didn't even listen to the reason why you didn't anymore." She said.

"What was the reason?" Twilight asked.

"I lost my family on my birthday." And with that they all gasped. "It was also the reason I joined as a navy combat unit. To make sure no one else lost their family's like I did." I said as I sat down and all the filly's and colts walked over and hugged me. "but." I said and they all looked at me. "That shouldn't be a reason to stop celebrating my birthday anymore. Instead it should help me remember all the time I had spent with my family." I said as I smiled and I was hugged once again. "So today marks me as 20 years old." I said as they all got off of me once more and then the door opened to find Sally, John, Adam, and Chloe walking in, each with a present in hand. "Did we miss anything?" Sally asked smiling.

"No you didn't." I said smiling. "But seriously none of you had to get me anything. When I lived on the farm all I ever got was one present from my family because we actually hardly made enough money to spend on ourselves." I said.

"But you have a new family now." Fluttershy said cocking her head in confusion.

"But I don't think I'm worth whatever you all got me." I said.

"Oh but you are." Shadow said smiling.

"No I am not." I said smiling.

"So you are going to deny all the foals the gifts they made for you?" Luna said smiling and I sighed.

"Remind me to get you all back later." I said as they all smiled.

"Noted. But for now time for the cake." Chloe said as she snapped her fingers and several chefs walked in with a cake on their back. "When did you all have time for a cake?" I asked crossing my arms and raising my left eyebrow.

"We made it as soon as Luna told us when you returned." The lead chef said smiling as they placed it on the table.

"Well then thank you very much but I expect you to stay to get a piece as well." I said as I smiled and then they did as well. And then I got a way to repay them all. "Where is Celestia? I got a question for her quickly."

"I'm right behind you Luke." And with that it made me jump out of the chair at least a foot and as I turned around she was there smiling.

"Well where is the treasure that I had found?" I asked as everybody looked at me confused.

"You need a room for it first Luke. You found quite a lot of it." She said and I thought and it appeared next to the bedroom door and it was golden. As she walked over and walked in and closed the door after a couple seconds she reopened the door and everyone walked over and starred wide mouthed. "As I was making this place inside of the mountain was a dragon horde of gold and gems. Take whatever you want just doesn't be too greedy." I said and they all just closed the door.

"It is all yours Luke since ya found it." Applejack said.

"Are you all sure?" I asked and they all nodded. "Can't there be a way I can repay you all back?" they shook their heads. "How much I despise you all for not letting me repay you all back." I said smiling as they smiled as well. As soon as I blew out the candles and everyone had a piece of cake I was forced to sit down for the gifts and all the foals gave me was really cute and it was of me with them on a large piece of paper that they all drew and I told them I would put it up and I did just that and they all smiled and tackle hugged me. What's up with all the tackle hugs today? As I sat down again the next gift was from Fluttershy who had given me a kit to clean starlight with and as I thanked her and set it off to the side starlight suddenly appeared on my head and everyone looked at her with surprise. "Did she just teleport?" I asked and they all slowly nodded and I took her off of my head and let her play with my figure as I held her. "You surprise me with a lot of things starlight." I said as she fell asleep in my arms and Fluttershy took her and set her off to the side and as soon as she got back the gifts continued. Applejack had given me a necklace that had a crystal which looked like an apple and it was red and green like an apple and as soon as I put it on I thanked her as she smiled a suspicious smile and I just put it out of my mind as shadow was up next and she gave me a guardian sword saying that Celestia and Luna had made them a night and I actually almost fainted from surprise there if it wasn't for me hitting my head on the back of the chair to find a lot of laughing faces. "Awe be quiet." I pleaded and they all stopped thankfully and up next was Rainbow Dash who gave me some cool flying goggles. "Maybe these will help me keep up with you." I said smiling as she laughed.

"In your dreams Luke." She said as she moved out of the way and Twilight walked up and gave me a book about Equestria's history and she blushed as soon as everyone sighed. "Hey I actually needed to learn Equestria's history." I said and her face lit up with relief and she walked away and up next was Sally who gave me a deck of cards, loved it so now I can finally gamble again, Chloe gave me a throwing knife set with a target, which I will absolutely practice, John gave me a modified helmet, and I put it on and found a screen display and history of every pony in the room and I smiled and thanked him as I took it off. "You better like it because it took me a month nonstop to get all the data into that thing." He said smiling. Up next was Adam who in turn gave me a gravy boat and he was smacked in the back of the head by John and Sally and it made me laugh as I set it off to the side and before I could get up Luna walked over and kept me seated. "I had searched your mind for something and when we found it we went to our sister who helped us with her magic to make these." She said as she handed me a tube and I pushed a button and a familiar little green orb popped out and I recognized it. "You…" I tried to say but I was to surprise to even continue talking.

"We made the container a limitless supply of these things." She said as I gripped the orb in my hand and I threw it and I appeared behind Twilight causing her to jump. And I quickly hugged them all before I collapsed from the love of the gift of limitless ender pearls with a smile on my face.

**Luna's POV**

As he collapsed on the ground with a smile on my face I couldn't help but giggle at all the faces staring at me with surprise. "You got him ender pearls from a video game didn't you?" Adam asked me smiling a wicked grin.

"I had viewed his memories and he absolutely loved those things. But they took up a lot of our magic to create." I answered and they nodded.

"He talked about them all the time during training. He wished he had them in real life. I am actually not surprised that he passed out from excitement." John told us. As I watched Luke come to he still had a smile on his face as he created a belt and connected the container to it. "Note to self. Use these to troll a lot more." He said with a smile on his face and his human friends all got looks of fear on their faces as John grabbed me. "You doomed us all!" he yelled as he ran out of the room and Luke summoned a pearl and threw it and started to chase after him.

"What is the meaning of this 'troll'?" I asked.

"It means pranking. You did seriously just doomed us because we pranked him all the time during training and now he is getting his revenge on us starting with John. And I'm guessing I'm next. Shit." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Well we are sorry for what we have done." I said.

"It's okay. Just know that those will be very useful for his close combat style." Sally said. After a few more minutes of us talking John returned… and he was all wet with a lot of leaves on him.

"never fucking give him anything like that again." he said causing us all to laugh as soon Luke returned and grabbed Chloe and teleported away with her struggling and all of them with looks of fear again.

"Well looks like he is getting his revenge now starting with the ones who gave him the least harmful pranks. So that mean. SHIT!" sally yelled as suddenly she was grabbed and taken out while Chloe was left with flour all over her body. All that was left was Adam.

"Well… I'm fucked." He said as he sat down and he didn't struggle as Luke teleported in and took him away and left Sally who had sap all over her body and she left with every one of her friends to get washed as we all laughed and Luke then appeared with a smile on his face and a Adam with no more hair on his head as he ran out of the room with him laughing. "They deserved worse." Luke said as he sat down. "But for now can I get a big group hug?" he asked and we all complied and gave him a big hug. "Did I mention I love you all like family?" he asked as we all nodded and he smiled even more. "But I got something to tell you girls." And with that we all backed off and sat down. "By the time of the wedding I have to leave to begin the quest of an angel since I was fucking reinstated." And with that we all looked at him with worry. "But for once he gave me a choice that has you girls in it. You can either come with me or stay here. Either way I don't like what might happen if you come with me or stay here but he gave you a choice." And with that we all started to think. "It is all up with you." He said sighing.

"I want to come with you." I said and his head shot up.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"We all want to come with ya then." Applejack said.

"But it would be more dangerous with Me." he said.

"We all know the dangers." Twilight said.

"And we are with you till the end." Shadow said

"No matter what's happens to any of us." Rainbow Dash said as he started to tear up a little.

"Did I mention I love you girls so much?" He said as we all got next to him and hugged him and he hugged us back and eventually the foals all joined in the hug and as soon as we all let go he walked towards the bedroom door and he walked in with rose close behind. "Okay little ones it is time to go to bed." With that they all walked towards the door and they walked in and I tucked them all in and as soon as that was done I closed the door and walked into the main room. "Are you all sure you want to go with him?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"He might need help on his quest." Rainbow Dash said.

"And we did say we were going to be with him till the end." Twilight said.

"But still. What if we want him to give us foals? What do we do then?" I asked.

"Then we learn to protect ourselves just in case." Shadow answered.

"Then should we train without him knowing?" I asked and they all nodded.

"I think we all know he would not want us in a fight but he would need the help." Applejack said.

"Well then its agreed. But what about the foals?" I asked.

"I can watch over them for you dear sister." Tia answered me.

"Thank you Tia." I said hugging her.

"But I feel like he's hiding something from us." Applejack said.

"That's what I think as well." Twilight answered as a matter of fact he looked quite distraught when he exited his bedroom.

"Then would anyone want to address him on this?" I asked.

"If he didn't want to tell us it might be very bad. So bad that he doesn't want us to know." Fluttershy said.

"Then I suggest we ask him later." I said and they all nodded in agreement. "So what do we do for now?"

"How about we all just relax in the sauna." And with that all of their faces had smiles and we all walked into the sauna and I fell asleep while in the sauna.

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few things I need to ask. First of all I need some descriptions for the six's wedding dresses and as soon as I get those I will update the wedding chapter which is up next with those designs. Also I am going to need ideas after the story has ended for extra adventures but you don't have to if you don't want to. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING has CLOP, LEMON, and SEX!**

It has been a month and last week I proposed to the five and we all were happy when the wedding day came by. I decided to have Adam be my best man because screw John and his lame jokes whenever he was at the wedding and I took my position at my position and I waited for it all to start. "Can't believe you are getting married before me at a younger age." Adam told me as he smiled.

"Well I am a charmer as they told me." I said jokingly.

"Well you might want to be careful with that ability there tiger." He said as we both laughed a little and the music began signaling that the wedding was beginning. Since I was getting married to some of the wedding planners Fluttershy kindly asked vinyl scratch to do some music for the wedding and applejacks family still did catering and they smiled at me with looks of respect towards me. As the doors opened and they started to walk down the aisle I stood their admiring their beauty.

**(This is where I need the designs so whenever I choose a design for a certain pony it will be placed after this spot. But for now skip to Celestia starting the ceremony)**

"Mares and gentle colts. We are gathered here today to mark the love of the human Luke Damson being wed to miss Applejack, miss Fluttershy, miss Rainbow Dash, miss shadow, princess Twilight, and my sister princess Luna." Some whispers from the crowd. "Luke Damson has done a lot of good for Equestria ever since he first arrived. He has protected Canterlot from a hydra, he has saved me and my sister Luna several times, he helped us win the war against a great evil, and furthermore he has won the heart of all these mares. But for now let's start the vows. Luke." She said as I nodded and I started to say my vows that I had memorized.

"I, Luke Damson, vow to try and always be there for you, to never force you to do anything none of you wish to do, to bear you any foals that you want from me, to treat you all as equals and never choose favorites, and to always love you." Awe's from the crowd and Celestia looked at them and Twilight nodded and they began their vows.

"We vow to always be there by your side." Twilight started.

"To love you no matter what." Rainbow dash said.

"To always be kind." Fluttershy said in a normal voice surprisingly.

"To never force you to do anything." Shadow said. They stole my line… yes…

"Ta always be honest with you." Applejack said. Of course that would be what Applejack says.

"And to bear your foals." Luna said finishing their vows and there were some more whispers and awe's.

"Do you Luke Damson take them to be your lawfully wedded wife's?" Celestia asked me.

"I do." I said calmly as she smiled and then looked at them.

"Do you, Twilight Sparkle, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and shadow, do you take him to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" she asked.

"I do." They all said at the same time which creped me out and made me happy at the same time.

"you may now kiss the brides." I did so giving a three second kiss to each of them. "then I show you citizens of Equestria, the new husband and wives of Equestria!" and with that applause started to happen and we were led to a balcony where we saw probably over a thousand ponies all applauding for us and for a that time I was very happy. As Celestia led us out into a courtyard where I had a plan to surprise them all. "You got the guitar?" I asked vinyl as she nodded and handed me a black and green guitar. As I noticed them looking for me I gave the signal to vinyl who canceled the music and I started to play the guitar.

"I want to always be there by your side,

They notice me playing and walking towards them.

No matter what I never want to say goodbye,

Because I love you for you,

And you love me for me,

So wherever I go,

I love you so,

Much that I will never stop thinking about you,

No matter what I do,

I never want to leave you,

I know you love me,

And it's the same for me about you,

I'll never want to leave your side,

Nor do I ever want to say goodbye,

So please come and tellllll me,

Who you want me to oo be,

I will be whoever you want,

Or I could just be me,

And that would mean I would never leave thee,

So please tell me,,,,,,

Who you want me to be,,,,,

Who you want me to be,,,,,

Want me to be,,,,,

Meeeee toooo beeeeeeee."

And with that applause started to go around everywhere as they all ran over and hugged me and I handed the guitar back to vinyl who smiled at me and she started a slow song which I got together with them all and we all started to dance for a little bit before the song finished and I moved off to the side to take a little break. As I watched the party start to unfold I spotted Rarity and I walked over to greet her. "Hey Rarity." I told her and she smiled when she saw me.

"Why hello darling." She said handing me some punch with her magic and I took it.

"Thank you. I must say that you did a great job on the dresses for them." I told her.

"Well it brings out the beauty inside of them. All I did was make the dresses. Their beauty did the rest." She told me.

"Well I must thank you for that. But now I am going to have my hands full for tonight." I told her as she laughed a little.

"Well then it's a good thing Zecora gave me this potion for you." She said handing me a vile.

"Who's Zecora?" I asked.

"She's a zebra that lives in the Everfree forest." she told me and I nodded.

"Well tell her I said thank you." I said and she nodded before walking off. As I continued to watch the party and drink punch it eventually came time for them to throw their flowers and when they did the fillies all caught them and I just smiled at that. And when it came time for the party to end I was basically dragged into the castle and into the main room and into a bedroom that was made for us all. And I was thrown onto the bed and my suit was teleported off of me. I did not know they could do that. "We have already decided who was to go first from drawing straws." Luna told me seductively. As I drank the potion they all wondered what I drank. "Zecora gave me a potion to help with this." I said and they all nodded as all of their dresses teleported off and Luna walked over to me first. "So I'm guessing your first?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well it is my first time so I guess I'll go gentle." And with that they all got grins on their faces and I watched as she positioned herself over me and she gently lowered herself onto my cock and she screamed out in a little pain. "It's so big…" she muttered and I couldn't help but smile little. As she took my entire 10 inch cock she screamed out in a little more pain and I then noticed the others playing with each other and I then felt her start to slowly move up and down moaning from the mixed pleasure and pain and she got faster and faster until she was arched back from all the pleasure she was feeling and I felt her pussy clench and then she came all over me as I came inside of her and I helped her off of me as she had passed out from the pleasure and then Twilight walked over. "Are you sure you are okay after what happened to you last time?" I asked and she slowly nodded in assurance. "Then whenever you are ready." I said as she nodded and I laid down on the bed and she took in a deep breath and she nodded towards me and I slowly entered her and she moaned from the pleasure and pain that was going through her. And as soon as she nodded I started out slowly and started to speed up more and more and she was moaning so much from the pleasure that she had grabbed my left hand and started to suck on my three middle fingers and I could only smile as I felt myself cumming soon and as she clenched and cummed I kept on pounding inside of her for about another minute before I finally cummed inside of her and she was breathing hard from that and I still felt like I was still fresh on stamina. As I slowly pulled out of her and she looked at me with a smile on her face I was then grabbed by a couple hoofs and put onto the floor and I saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack were smiling at me and rainbow placed herself onto my cock and just started to have at it while I ate out Applejack and they kissed and as I started to eat her out more and more eventually she cummed from that but I continued to eat her out and her cum tasted a lot like apples and as rainbow and I cummed at the same time I pulled her off of me and inserted myself into Applejack and I put one finger into Rainbow Dash and started to pump them in and out of her and she moaned more and more as I added another and another finger into her until I was inserting my entire hand into her and she was arching her back from all the pleasure and I was now thrusting my hardest into Applejack who was also moaning up a storm and she cummed twice before I cummed once and she was breathing hard and I pulled my cum covered fist out of Rainbow Dash and shadow walked over and I pulled out of Applejack and she and I started to kiss while I was slowly entering her pussy and as soon as I put 3 inches in she moaned while we were in our kiss and I just mentally smiled at that as I entered the last of my dick into her and slowly started to thrust in and out of her while we still kissed and I was soon thrusting into her furiously in and out and she kept on moaning while we kissed but she soon broke away and just started to moan out a storm while I then started to kiss Luna who had woken back up and I used my fingers to mess with her pussy doing random things to her while we kissed and soon shadow summed and a few seconds later I did as well. How many times will I be able to cum thanks to the potion? That question kept on going through my mind as shadow got off of me and Twilight walked over and started to use her mouth to mess around with my dick as she licked its head and licked the entire shaft and soon Luna cummed once more and she went unconscious once again while I pulled Twilight with me over to the breathing hard Applejack and rainbow dash and I inserted three fingers into each of them and started pumping in and out causing them to spasm out from the pleasure and I was also moaning from twilight using her mouth on my dick when she finally started to pump her mouth on my dick and I eventually cummed a few seconds after Applejack had cummed and then a few seconds before rainbow had cummed. As soon as I pulled out my hands I noticed Fluttershy was feeling down about something. "Twilight… is there something wrong with Fluttershy?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's a little afraid. Want me to talk to her?" she asked also in a whisper.

"Let me check on her." With that she nodded and she walked over and started to play with the others while I walked over and sat down next to Fluttershy. "You feeling okay flutters?" I asked.

"I'm… a little afraid…" she said.

"I actually understand you flutters. This was my first time as well." With that she looked at me surprised.

"Really?" she asked me which made me smile.

"Yes it is. I was afraid too until I realized that I'm spending my first time with the mares I love. If you don't feel ready we can wait if you want." I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"I… I want to wait…" she said as I smiled.

"Then we shall wait for you to be ready flutters." I said as I stood up and walked back over only to be tackled once again by Rainbow Dash and she started to thrust herself onto my dick really fast and this time Luna walked over and I started to eat her out as Applejack and shadow took my hands and had me start pumping into them while Twilight started to kiss Luna and after a few minutes I felt rainbow, shadow, and Applejack clench and they all cummed at the same time as I cummed into Rainbow Dash and I felt them all go unconscious and as Fluttershy helped me out of the pile of mares I smiled. "Thanks for helping me out of there Fluttershy." I said as she just smiled. "Now I need to take a shower." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Do you… mind if I help you?" she asked as I only smiled.

"Of course you may help me Fluttershy." I told her as she smiled and hovered after me into the bathroom and as soon as the water was perfect I stepped in and she stepped in behind me as I put soap onto myself I then had the idea to wash Fluttershy as well and as I turned around and started to lather her up she moaned a little when I did her wings. As I continued to lather up her wings I then suddenly realized that I didn't have my wings. Ill will have to check that out later. As I finished lathering her up I turned around and she lathered up my back and then I put the shower onto full blast and started to rinse us all off when suddenly Fluttershy tapped me on the shoulder. "I… I think I'm ready." She said which surprised me.

"Didn't you want to wait?" I asked and she nodded.

"But… I think I might be ready… it is my first time so… please be gentle." She like whispered all of that and I was lucky to hear the important parts.

"Well if you say you are ready then I will not argue with you." And with that I turned off the shower but she turned it back on.

"I uh heard it's easier…" she said as I only nodded since I remembered I heard of that too from my own world. As I sat down on the handicap thing that was in there she slowly walked over and started to tease my cock with her hoof nice and slow and it felt really nice how she was doing it and soon my entire cock was good and she placed her mouth onto it and she started to slowly go up and down and I was surprised by her. She usually was never this forward on anything. As I cummed the first time and she surprisingly swallowed it all and didn't lose a single drop she then nodded me to pick her up and position her over my cock and I slowly lowered it onto her and when I felt my cock hit her hymen I stopped. "You can back out from this now or else it would be too late." I told her but she nodded for me to keep on going and I then dropped her and re-caught her after her hymen broke and she cried out in pain and was in tears as she was crying into my shoulder and as I calmed her down she eventually nodded for me to start going in and out slowly and as I did that she still winced a little from the pain but after about a minute of me going in and out of her slowly she nodded for me to go a little faster and as I picked up the speed about a little bit she started to moan from the pleasure and when she tapped on me I went a little bit faster causing her to moan a lot more and more when she tapped me again and now I was going really fast as she hung onto me as I continued to thrust into her as she moaned every time I thrust inwards and she quieted down when I pulled out of her and soon she cummed but I was still going and going until she cummed once more and I cummed inside of her a few seconds later. as the shower washed us all off I realized that she had fallen asleep so I just laughed as I picked her up and dried her off and then myself and then I put her onto the bed and then I cleaned up the others and put them onto the bed as well and I looked outside to find that the moon was lowering and the sun was rising and I just smiled as I put back on my clothes and walked out of the door to find the chefs entering the room. "I trust you all had a good night?" they joked laughing.

"Actually that was a yes. We had actually just finished up a few minutes ago." Their mouths hit the floor. "What? It's true. Plus what are you all doing here?" I asked and they all simply smiled.

"Well we thought we could make the foals some breakfast." The lead chef said and I nodded and they all walked into the kitchen and I walked over to the foals door and as soon as I opened it I was tackled by them all and I was trapped under all of that cuteness. "Yes yes I'm awake." I said as they continued to attack me. As they let me up and I played with them for a little bit the chefs eventually walked out and took the foals inside when the door opened and Celestia walked in. "Luke…" she said with a little worry in her voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have a little problem." She said.

"And what is said problem?" I asked.

"A few unknown dignitaries have requested meeting with you. They will arrive soon." She said as I nodded.

"What do I need to wear?" I asked.

"Your armor. These dignitaries are unknown to us so we know nothing about them." She answered as I nodded and put on my eternal guard armor and I followed Celestia into the meeting room and she left me in there and I stood in there waiting for them to arrive when the door opened and several beings wearing black cloaks walked in. "it is nice to meet you all." I told them as they all bowed at me. "So can you all take off your cloaks?" I asked and then the first one took off their cloaks and I say it looked like a myth from my world I just couldn't figure out which one. "I am the dignitary of the Naga's." it said. So that's what it was. Its head was a combination of a snake and a dragon and when it talked it had a forked tongue and its entire body was white and scaly and it had had no legs instead a long tail that they slither around it. "It is nice to meet you." I said.

The next one took off its cloak and it looked like a cat. "I am the dignitary for the emerald cats." This was green and it looked like a rather large cat and it stood up on two of its legs and it was also furry.

"It is a pleasure." And as the last one took off its coat it reminded me of a pony except it was a combination of green and blue and I realized it had fins on its head and gills on its neck. "I am the dignitary for the water ponies." Simple name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. But why did you want to meet me?" I asked them.

"We heard about the warrior of Equestria but we never believed it until now." The naga said.

"Well now you know. May I know why you all chose to show yourself now?" I asked them.

"Because we believe it is time for us to only show ourselves to one. And that one is you." The water pony said.

"Well that's good. But if you wanted to now show yourself how come you went into hiding the first place?" I asked.

"Because we were all shunned by the current species of this world. We only wanted peace but they ran us out long ago. We believe that you can combine all of our species together." The cat said.

"Well what are each of you good at as a species?" I asked.

"We are good fighters." The naga said.

"We are good traders." The cat said.

"And we are good underwater miners." The water pony said.

"Then I hope to meet you all when I begin my quest as an angel." I said as they nodded.

"My people live in the mountains if you ever need us. Just search for a cave entrance and yell 'Naga Warrior'." The naga told me and I nodded.

"We travel all over the world as traders to pony's without showing our true faces. If you find a cloaked pony just say 'dogs are the enemy'." The cat told me and I nodded at that.

"And our species live in all bodies of water. Our queen lives in the ocean near the mountains and we became quite good friends with the naga. Just yell 'let it rain' at any body of water and we will come to your aide." I nodded to that as well.

"You need me to do anything right now?" I asked.

"We need you to keep our species a secret until we think it is time for us to be revealed." The naga said and the other two nodded.

"Then I will not tell anyone of this meeting. Not even my wives." And they nodded at that as they put back on their cloaks and left the room and Celestia walked back in.

"What were their species?" she asked me.

"They told me to keep it a secret. Sorry princess." I told her.

"This just makes me more curious Luke. But I will respect their wishes. For now when do you plan on leaving on the quest?" she asked me.

"Hopefully when my wives wake up but maybe a couple hours later." I told her as she nodded.

"Then we are agreed. Which elemental are you going to awaken first?" she asked me as we started to walk towards the throne room.

"Probably the earth elemental. I have a feeling I can awaken him in the mountains somehow." I told her as we entered the throne room.

"Then I wish you luck on your journey." She told me.

"Thank you very much. But I hope you put the foals into a school and check on their progress. And I want you to take good care of rose." I told her as we stopped outside of the door behind the throne.

"I will take good care of them all. Just be sure that you take care of them for me." She told me and I nodded.

"You know I'm going to miss you right?" I said and she nodded with a tear in her eye.

"Yes that I know Luke. But for now I must bid you farewell." She said as she walked towards the throne room door and as soon as I entered the family room I found several servants watching over the playing foals and I saw my wives packing up some stuff. "You all almost ready to go?" I asked and they all nodded so I turned to look at the servants. "I really hope you help Celestia take care of them and I hope you all keep them fed." I told them and they all smiled and nodded.

"Just come back safe with the princesses, prince." She told me. Wait... prince?

"Prince?" I asked and she looked at me with a weird look.

"You married the princess which makes you a prince now." She said with a little smile.

"Well to be honest I completely forgot all about that." I said with a smile as she smiled again and walked away so I turned to them again and they now all had on saddle bags. "So should we take a train near the mountains and walk the rest of the way?" I asked and they all nodded so we walked out of the room, out of the castle, purchased some tickets, and boarded the train and we were on our way towards the mountains.


	21. Chapter 21

As we got off of the train in Appleloosa applejack decided to go check on how one of her cousins were doing while me and the others just sat around and waited for her to get back. "So how was the train ride for you girls?" I asked.

"It was good since we had decided to get a little more sleep." Luna answered me.

"Well sleep is going to be needed on this journey. I was actually for once awake during this train ride." I told them.

"Then why don't you get at least a little sleep now?" Twilight asked as she looked up from her book.

"Are you girls okay with that?" I asked and they all nodded so I just laid back and I fell asleep and immediately entered the void. Well this can't be good if I'm not in my dream world. _So you became the angel again? Just great._ I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey it was fucking against my will. So what do you need fire?" I asked crossing my arms.

_I'm only here because the creator told me to. He said you needed help figuring out how to awaken the elementals?_

"That is correct fire and I suspect that you aren't going to help me figure out how?"

_You must become attuned to each element. So you must first become attuned to earth and protect the earth's minions._

"Who are the earth's minions?" I asked.

_You are heading towards their home._

"The Naga's." I said.

_That is correct. I thought you would of gotten that sooner you moron._

"Okay if you are going to help me at least be nice about it."

…_no…_

"Fuck you to. So how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

_You have been here for about an hour in the real world._

"Well I got some time. So how do I become attuned to the earth?" I asked.

_You must mediate on the element and learn all of its properties. _

"Well thank you for that answer. I will see you when I see you." I said as I opened my eyes and found the girls all talking and found that Applejack had returned. "You all ready to go?" I asked stretching my arms and they all nodded. "So let's start heading towards the Macintosh hills." I said and we all started on our way south from the town. As we walked and walked sometimes we stopped to take drinks of water and for Fluttershy to draw some of the wildlife and as soon as she finished I smiled and we continued on our way again. As we walked and walked it eventually became lunchtime and I started to set up a shade area for the girls while I made lunch. As soon as I got the stands done and put up the tarp the girls sat down under it and took a few drinks of water while I set up a cooking spot and started to make some food for them.

**Luna's POV**

"He really is the perfect husband isn't he." I told the others.

"He is. He worries about our safety more than he does himself." Twilight said as she took a book and started to read.

"He really does worry about us more and thanks to use coming with him we are probably taking more breaks cause he is so worried about us." Fluttershy said.

"Well maybe we should tell him that we shouldn't take to many breaks?" Applejack asked.

"That might be a good idea. I'm just wondering why we aren't teleporting there." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Probably because it is not allowed in the quest." I answered.

"Well that does sound right." Shadow said.

"Lunch is served." Luke said walking over and putting some cooked salad in front of us and he then walked over and got into a meditation position on the ground.

"What is he doing?" Rainbow asked.

"He must probably do this for the quest." Twilight answered as she took a bite of the salad.

"Most likely Twilight. But still. I worry that he isn't eating." I answered.

"That's what I am worrying about to." Applejack said.

"Maybe we should-" Fluttershy then was cut off.

"What was that Fluttershy?" and as I asked that I felt myself get knocked out.

**Luke's POV (as soon as he started to meditate)**

As I entered my meditation state I began to try and become one with the earth. It was like I could feel the earth around me and movement with tremors. Wait. There was a sudden tremor and then multiple others. As I opened my eyes I could see multiple looking ponies all wearing desert gear and I could see all of the girls tied up in front of one of them that had two swords on and he was smiling. As I tried to summon my armor I found I couldn't for some reason. Now what the fuck? Well I have no time to look into this at the moment so I quickly got up from where I was and I ran straight at them all and as soon as I ran about 5 feet when I was noticed and several of them used bows to shoot at me which I just picked up a few rocks and threw them in the path of the arrows deflecting them into the ground and as I got closer they all pulled out swords so I just picked up a large rock and as soon as one of them made a slash at me I used the rock to block the attack as I kicked my attacker in the chest and I grabbed his sword and I threw it at an approaching swords pony and I caught the sword that it had tossed into the air and I then sliced the neck of another attacking me and I then tripped another and as he fell onto his face I planted the sword through the back of his neck and implanted him into the ground. As I slowly stood up I saw that the pony with two swords was now behind the girls. With a sword against both Luna and twilights throat. "Either let the go… or die…" I said as he laughed.

"Are you kidding me creature? Two princesses, 2 Pegasus, an earth pony, and a unicorn would fetch a high prices in the slave market." He laughed.

"SLAVE MARKET!" I yelled and I popped out a pearl and I threw it at him and as I appeared behind him I picked him up from his back and I tossed him behind me but not until I grabbed his swords from his magic and I threw the first one into his back right leg and as soon as he hit the ground I threw a pearl next to where he landed and I stuck the other sword into his front left leg implanting him into the ground. "You think you can take my wives? YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" I yelled as I then prepared to curb stomp his head. "No, no wait!" he tried to plead but I paid no attention to it as I crushed his face in. as soon as that was done something weird began to happen. All the blood on the ground started to spill into and be soaked into the earth and then the earth started to rise near the girls and I quickly picked up a sword and as I ran over and got in front of the girls the earth took the shape of a pony and then it all fell away to reveal a pure brown pony. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked raising my sword.

"So the angel has awakened me at last." He said and when it opened its eyes they were white.

"I'm guessing earth elemental?" I asked and it nodded. "How the fuck did I awaken you? Fire told me I had to become attuned to the earth first?"

"Well it seems you already did if I was awakened. Now you must find my elemental weapon." As soon as it said that I got confused.

"But fire told me I had to awaken you all first and then get the weapons." I said putting down the sword.

"FIRE!" it yelled and there was a plume of flames and he appeared. "You gave the angel wrong information."

"Because he doesn't deserve to be the angel!" fire yelled at earth.

"You don't decide what happens fire. The creator does. In fact how has he been?"

"He has been good except for the one time when a destiny suddenly changed and he couldn't find the source of where it has changed."

"Well what about-"

"Hey! We were talking about me at the moment." I said.

"Fine. Well fire until your weapon is found you know you aren't allowed to help him with where he needs to go. Only with what would help him get to your weapon." And with that fire humphed with anger and went out with a plume of fire before I turned to earth.

"What do I need to do to find your weapon?" I asked.

"You must continue becoming one with the earth before you can fully get the weapon."

"Well that is understandable. But why wasn't I able to use any of my other magic?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You must regain them."

"Well son of a fucking bitch. How do I do that?" I asked.

"You must awaken the other elementals before you can use your powers. You must unlock them fully to use armor and weapons but you can still use the powers." He said. Well that actually sounds reasonable. At least I can train with that power.

"Well what can I do with earth magic?" I asked.

"It is offensive and defensive. If you would allow it I can use my magic to get us to where you are going?" he asked and I nodded and suddenly we were next to a cave entrance.

"I thank you earth elemental. But if I am allowed to ask if you may be my teacher in earth magic?" I asked kneeling.

"I will be your teacher until you unlock the earth weapon." He said as he disappeared into the earth and I then turned to look at the cave. "NAGA WARRIOR!" I yelled into the cave and I waited a few minutes before suddenly multiple cloaked beings surrounded me and the girls so I got into a defensive stance when one of them motioned for the others to stand down and then he removed his hood and I recognized him. "I remember you from earlier today?" I said as he walked over and we shook hands.

"So you have begun your quest as the fabled angel." He said as he put away his weapons and the others put down their hoods as well. "But what brings you here?"

"We had been ambushed by slavers and they knocked them out. I am worried about their injuries but I have no medical training. So I have come for a favor of staying until they wake up?" I asked kneeling.

"The elders will have to consult with me about this. But how could you have gotten here so fast?" he asked.

"Earth?" I asked and he appeared and all the Naga's knelt down.

"So it seems some of my followers live here." Earth said as the naga stood up.

"We are honored you are here holy one. But why are you here?" he asked.

"I am here because the angel must awaken the Elementals and I am also here to train the angel in earth magic." He answered.

"Then we will house him here but we do not know about the ponies." The naga said.

"You are talking about my wives." I said.

"Then if they are your wives they may stay. But they will have to follow the rules and if they ever go anywhere they must have a Naga guide." With that I nodded and several naga slithered over and picked them up and earth followed the naga into the cave and I followed as well as we went down many twist and turns until we were met by several naga wearing armor. "Suku. Why have you brought ponies and a strange creature?" one of them asked.

"The holy one is here and with him the new angel and the angel's wives." The naga said crouching down.

"How can you be sure that he is the holy one?" the armored naga asked. Just then he was trapped in a earth dome and then shot out of the dome next to the other armored and he stood back up and then tapped his sword against a stone wall and then the stone wall slid upwards and the naga walked in and me and earth followed with the other naga. "You will have to meet with the king to be able to stay here." The naga named Suku said.

"I am alright with that as long as they at least get help." I said as we walked through a very large city and we could see naga everywhere and they watched us as we continued to walk and we then walked into a large stone building. "King Amu. I have brought some pony's that need assistance plus Equestria's champion and the holy one." Suku said kneeling down about 7 feet in front of a large naga on a throne.

"Suku… you say you have brought the holy one but where is he? All I see are ponies and a two legged creature?" he asked. Just then earth disappeared into the earth and appeared next to the king and whispered something into his ear before reappearing next to me. "They may stay for as long as they need. I trust you already told the angel about some of the rules?"

"I in fact have not my lord. To move around the city you must always have a guide. Whenever you are training it must be in one of the abandoned chambers. And lastly if the city needs the aide you will have to come to the call as long as you are here." Suku told me.

"I agree to those terms. I hope Equestria and the Naga's can be allies in the future." I said as he nodded and we were lead out of the throne room. "So where are we going to stay for now?"

"You will stay in one of the guest houses. As soon as we get there I will summon some of our healers to take a look at your wives. As soon as your wives wake up the king will need to see you and them again." I nodded at that as we entered the Naga's put the girls on separate rock beds and they all left while Suku left to fetch some healers. As I watched them all I could tell that Luna, Twilight, and shadow were all hit harder than others. Most likely all because they all can use magic. But how did those slavers see them and not me? I was sitting out in the open unless they were hoping that they didn't know what they were doing. As looked at Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack they all didn't have as bad head wounds but they were going to be out for a while. "If only you all didn't decide to come with me you would all be okay." I said as I kissed each of their foreheads and as soon as I sat down Suku along with some other naga slithered in and as I watched them go over and check on the girls I made sure that they didn't hurt any of them. Every once in a while one of the Naga's told Suku to go get something and he complied. He collected herbs and stuff for them and after a while they all slithered away and I saw that all the swelling had gone down so I was thankful for them with that at least. "The healers said they should me waking up later today." Suku said as he left and closed the stone door. As I sat back down in the stone chair and watched them all and it made me come up with a song.

"If only I was there for you

None of this would of happened,

So I know I can forgive you

Cause you couldn't of done anything,

But I don't know if you could forgive me

Because I could of helped,

I know I can't forgive me

Because I was worthless,

Because I wasn't there for you,,,,,

And I vowed to always beeeee,,,,,

Vowed to always beeeee,

To alllwaaaays beeeee,

There for yoooooooou."

As I finished the song I was tearing up a little bit because I had vowed to be there for them and not even a day later I failed the vow. I am so fucking worthless that they don't even deserve me at all. But they all still decided to be with me. There has to be something I could do to have them go back to Canterlot or at least somewhere more safe then with me. As I continued to think Suku slithered in. "how are your wives?" he asked me.

"Well they are looking better then what has happened to them." I told him.

"That is good." He said.

"So why are you back?" I asked.

"The king has asked me to be your guide whenever you leave this area." He said and I nodded in agreement and continued to watch them once again. As I continued to watch them I felt another presence enter the room and when I looked it was earth and the naga was kneeling.

"rise." He said and the naga rose and he walked over. "So your wives are going to be alright angel?"

"They should be. If they aren't the Naga's are going to expect a lot of rage." I said and Suku tensed up. "If! They aren't okay!" he then relaxed.

"Well then I would have to protect them from you angel. It is almost time to begin your training angel." He said.

"I will begin it as soon as they wake up." I said.

"You must begin it now angel!" he yelled and I snapped my head at him.

"And you must shut the fucking hell up! These are my wives and I will be by them for when they wake up!" I yelled. For a few minutes there was silence as we stared each other down with silence all around us.

"You train… and you come immediately when they wake up." he said.

"Fine. Suku can you watch them please?" I asked and he nodded and then I followed earth out of the home and we were then accompanied by several Naga with weapons and we then reached a large chamber.

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all sorry this chapter is short but I will make up for it in a later chapter and stuff so do not worry. Also the next thing is important.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey boys and girls I still need dress descriptions or if you can maybe a drawing of them and whoever sends them to me I will give them the credit for it as I would always do and also if you are sending me a picture of it heros my email:**

**Joeyfifes987 **

**Well there's my email for you all so I hope you all would like to see the your dresses made for the six and I really can't wait to see what you all come up with. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	22. Chapter 22

"To use earth magic you must focus your magic entirely into your feet. That's where earth magic is strongest to be used. Your hands if you use earth magic through them will only have half as much power then in your feet. So I want you to use your feet to create protective barriers to protect yourself and to attack any opponent attacking you." And with that he stepped off to the side as I took a stance and as they all got ready to release their arrows I firmly planted my feet into the ground and as soon as they fired their arrows I opened my eyes and used the earth to create a large rock wall in front of me and I then pulled up my fist and punched rapidly into the rock wall sending chunks of it flying towards the archers causing them to all jump in random directions and I then noticed a sneak attack coming from my right side so I disassembled the rock wall and I rolled backwards using the earth to stop my rolling on the ground and then I used the earth to transport me behind the naga with the sword and I created a pillar sending him flying into the air and I then stomped on the ground creating two more pillars, one on my left and one on my right, and I then roundhouse kicked small 2 feet diameter disc flying out of the pillars and sending them at the archers and as they scrambled to avoid being hit I realized that all the shots missed and so did they when they started to laugh at my bad aiming. Well they are in for a fucking surprise. As the disc all landed on the ground surrounding the naga suddenly pillars shot out of the ground and it encased the archers and they tried to get out but they couldn't. As I smiled at their stupidity for the true goal of the disc I sucked to avoid a swing from another sword wielding naga and as soon as my hands touched the ground I started to spin and use my hands to hit the ground sending pillars to go flying into the air confusing the naga as he was then upside down roundhouse kicked in the head sending him crashing into the pillars that held the archers knocking him out. As I stood back up I could hear earth walking towards me but something was off. As I felt the earth some more I saw that he had more weight as usual which would mean... SHIT. As I rolled out of the way of a rock Axe slamming down where I used to be and as I skidded to a halt I looked up just in time for him to swing it at me once again where I jumped into the air and as I touched the ceiling I willed for the rock in the ceiling to hold me there and it did and as I looked down he had jumped at me and I couched down on the ceiling and I started to punch the ceiling sending pillars of rock to go shooting at him but he dodged them with ease and I willed to be let go and I was soon falling straight past him but not until he hit me in the stomach with the side of his Axe sending me spinning towards the ground where I willed the earth below me to turn soft and as I landed in the dirt and stood up suddenly without me telling a rock wall appeared to protect me from another Axe hit from earth and as soon as he backed off the rock wall fell and he tried once again and again to try and hit me but the rock wall kept on forming and it protected me wherever he tried to strike me. Now that is some gara Naruto shit right there. As he was starting to tire from his strikes soon he was a breathing hard so I summoned a pillar and launched multiple disc at him and as soon as they surrounded him they shot up pillars and he eventually gave out a submitting sigh and I collapsed all of the pillars around him and the Naga's and he walked over and tapped me on the shoulder. "You are the most powerful earth user I have encountered angel. But the rock walls protecting you from every strike intrigues me. How did you do it?" He asked me.

"To be honest I don't know. I didn't do anything and they just formed around me." I said as he put his hoof to his chin.

"Then I will have to look into this with the creator. For now are you ready to continue your training?" He asked but before I could even get into a stance Duke slithered into the chamber.

"Luke. Your wives have woken up but they are preventing anyone from seeing them. They are afraid." And like that I used the earth to transport me to where they were at and I used the earth to clear the debris and I walked in to find them all in a corner huddled together. "I'm here." I said as I walked over. "Are you all alright?" I asked and Luna performed a spell and after wards nodded towards me a yes. "So I'm suspecting that you are all wondering why you are all here. Luna share my memories of the entire day." And with that she performed another spell and they had looks of surprise on their faces.

"How does earth magic feel?" Twilight asked me.

"Well it feels like it flows easily with my entire body when I am on the ground d but when I am in the air is another story." I said sitting down on the rock bed next to them.

"So why are those creatures?" Shadow asked.

"They are called naga and the followers of the earth elemental. They have allowed us to be here and they helped you all heal from your head wounds." I answered.

"Well that's nice of them but am I allowed to fly? I don't like being underground." Rainbow dash asked.

"You would have to talk to the king about that. In fact Suku said he wanted to talk to you all when you have all woken up. SUKU!" I yelled and he slithered into the room.

"Yes angel?" He asked.

"Time to see the king once more." And with that he nodded and we all started to follow him until we eventually once again reached the throne room.

"So your wives have finally woken up? That is wonderful!" He yelled as we walked in.

"Yes it is your majesty. May I present rainbow dash, Fluttershy, applejack, shadow, princess twilight sparkle, and Princess Luna." With that he looked at me with an amazed look.

"You failed to tell me that two of them were princess's angel." He said still amazed.

"So sorry your majesty." I said bowing.

"No need. But doesn't this make you a prince? If so you are unlike any prince my kind have ever seen." He said.

"Well I don't really accept the title because I am unused to it. I am actually more used to being called general of the equestrian army." Again mouth gaped.

"A general! What else are you hiding from me my friend?" He asked.

"Nothing else your majesty. But I must thank you for your hospitality. As soon as earth says I am finished with my training we will be off." I said.

"You can stay for as long as needed my friend. But also I understand that your ponies must be hungry. Come. We will all eat together." The king said as he slithered off of his throne and we all followed him into a room with a large table full of meat and immediately all of the girls hid behind me. "I seem to have forgotten that the ponies don't eat meat. What about you my friend? Should I call for some salad for you?" Be asked as I shook my head causing the girls to gasp.

"No need your majesty. My kind are omnivores. We eat both meat and plants. I think the last time I ate meat was the day I first came to Equestria all so long ago." I told him.

"You... Eat meat?" I heard Fluttershy say. Son of a bitch I forgot all about her and animals.

"Technically no I do not. I am a vegetarian so I only eat plants. J had actually already eaten before my training began so I am not hungry." I told her and she sighed with relief.

"Then you must have become famished from all the training. Chefs! Send out 7 salads!" He yelled and immediately a naga came slithering out and placed salads in front of each of us as we all took our seats. As I took a bite from the salad and swamped it after I chewed I turned to ask the king a question. "I have a question your majesty. Do you have any enemies?" I asked and he slowly put his leg down on the plate and he looked at me.

"We have an enemy called the earthians. They believe in the same beliefs as us except they eat their animals alive to torture them and make them suffer." Fluttershy faints and twilight throws up which is immediately cleaned up by a naga while applejack hurries over to check on Fluttershy.

"What can you tell me about them?" I asked him.

"They are made from the earth. Every single day one forms near our outskirts of our territory and it then goes farther into their territory. They were said to be the first of the created and made to follow the holy one. But the holy one was given pity on how these things did things and was given the first of the naga. That was when they had crossed the lines and had attacked the newly made but they were surprised by how much about fighting that the first naga already knew. They were quickly defeated and the last of them were all killed. But they were made to never die out. So every single day one of them reformed and returned to the outlands of where they got a new army together. Every few months they would attack and kill more of us off before they were all killed. And in a few days marks the day they will attack once more... And I know that none of my clan will survive this time." He finished saying and then there was silence. As we sat there in silence with no one moving or talking I decided to break the silence when I stood up slamming my hands into the rock table causing it to shudder and shake. "Then allow me to fight them with you." I asked as he stood up.

"This is an enemy that the naga and that the people of my clan must face alone. Unless..." He said as he then trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"If you pass the joining trials of the outsiders then you could join the clan and fight for us. But the trials will have to all be done in one day so you can get to training against the earthians." He said.

"I'll do them." I said sitting back down.

"Are you sure my friend? There is a chance you could die in these trials?" He asked rather unsure of my answer.

"I would fight for my life if it means helping those I call family " and with that he smiled.

"So you treat me like family?" He asked and k nodded before. "You would make a great edition to the clan. The trials will start in the morning if you don't mind my friend. But when you join. The clan you must choose a clan name. If you have one you can say it now but I doubt you do." He said.

"Can it be called angel?" I asked as I could tell he was thinking it over in his mind before he nodded and I smiled.

"So you did come up with a name and a good one at that. Most choose meanings that have to do with warriors. What you chose was one that meant saviors." He said smiling.

"Then that's good because that's what I'm trying to do. With the entire world. But what would happen if I was not able to answer any call for help?" I asked as he started to ponder this over before looking at me and speaking once more.

"Then we would have to fight without you. But I must also tell you this. If the princess hurts you in any way. You are always welcome here my friend." He said as I nodded and I then noticed that Fluttershy had come to and applejack was comforting her.

"I think it's time for me and my wives to get going. I have some last minute training to do tonight. Also rainbow is wondering if she is able to fly around." I asked.

"You can fly around only when no naga is out to see you miss dash." He said as she nodded and they followed me out of the dining room along with Suku and they followed me down the streets until we made it to the home he had given us to stay in for now. As we entered the room and I kissed all of my wives goodnight I followed Suku back to the training area to find earth talking to a via t glowing orb and when he saw me the orb vanished. "I heard from the earth what you are doing and it is a honorable one. But also a dangerous one." He told me.

"I realized that when he told me I had a chance to die during it. But I have a question. Am I allowed to use my emotions to help me train?" I asked and he pondered it before nodding and I summoned them all to find there to be a few more of them than usual. "Well some of you are new." I said as they all looked at me.

"Nice of you to let us out again Luke." Sadness said walking over.

"Well I am going to need all of your help to train for tomorrow." I said. "But first I need to know the newbies."

"The gray one is shyness. She uses moonlight and she is my opposite." Yellow told me.

"Well nice to meet you shyness." I said she hid behind yellow and that made me smile as I moved on to the other two.

"This is life and death. They are twins and they use scythes and I guess you can tell by their namesake." Rage told me.

"Well then can't wait to fight you three. So you all ready?" I asked getting into a defensive stance while. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"What about your armor?" Sadness asked me.

"I don't need it." I said smiling as they all summoned their armor and weapons and they all starts to surround me. As I closed my eyes and kept my feet firm in the ground I could feel their movements as they surrounded me and then o felt rage charge me from the back right so I quickly bent backwards to avoid his swing and then I kicked him with both feet in the chin sending him flying into the stone ceiling and then I willed it to keep him there and it all covered him to prevent him from falling as he was unconscious. As I got back into my stance I could feel their hesitation from the ground when two of them charged me and I realized them to be life and death and as they dragged their scythes on the ground and then as soon as they were no longer being dragged I bent backwards once more to avoid both of their swings as I willed the ground to send pillars flying upwards on both sides of me and they did so sending the scythes flying out of their hands and as soon as I opened my eyes to a stunned death and life j then roundhouse kicked death into life sending them both tumbling on the ground and while they were tumbling I was charged by sadness who had his shields out and struck the ground near me as I jumped out of the way creating some mud and I willed the ground to absorb the mud and not get rid of it and I repeated this multiple times before I decided to enact my plan and before he struck the ground once more I released the mud where he was going to strike and his entire shield was swallowed by the mud and I then hardened it and as he struggled to break free j kicked his head knocking him unconscious as he fell all the way onto the ground and I stood back up in time to be hit by some wind by green and as I was tumbling I stopped myself with the earth and I used it to create a heavy shield around me as I launched myself off of the rock stopper sending me flying at happy who used wind to try and slow me down but due to the strength of my lift off and the heaviness of the rock shield in front of me it did little to slow me down as I crashed into him sending him flying with the shield into the wall and we was soon stuck behind the shield in the wall and as I stood up my face was hit by a gray and yellow fist sending me tumbling on the ground. As I righted myself mid tumble and skidded to a stop I saw shyness and yellow running straight at me with no weapons in hand. So shyness is just like her brother. Does not use a weapon and worries about her movement ability in a fight. Interesting. As they continued to run at me I decided to test something and when they threw a punch at me a rock wall formed and protected me like before and as it just shook off their attack as soon as it fell back into the ground into dust I charged out of the cloud and I grabbed shy's left arm and Yellow's right arm and I threw yellow into the air while I spun around quickly with shyness and I let go sending her crashing into yellow sending them both crashing into the ceiling and then they fell from the ceiling onto the ground on top of each other. As I smiled I then realized that life and death were still up and as soon as I thought of that I picked up movement from the earth and I jumped into the air just in time to avoid both of their scythes from slicing me in half as they hit the ground but then they were quickly pulled out and as soon as I landed they charged me with such speed that my rock wall almost didn't have enough time to protect myself as they both hit the wall at the same time sending the rock wall flying into me and back a few feet before I let it fall onto the ground and there was more dust as I ducked to avoid life's scythes from cutting off my head and as it went out of the dust cloud I noticed I was blind as a bat in here. Looks like I would have to let the ground be my eyes. As I stomped on the ground creating a tremor to go out through the ground and that was when it hit them as they were attacking me from the ground and from above so I just jumped back and I watched as soon as the dust cleared life and deaths scythes had crossed. "Hey question for you death. I though all of my death magic was taken away?" I asked but he remained silent.

"My brother is a mute because of that. He may not have any powers for now but he will get them back." Life told me as she pulled her scythe out of the ground and death did the same and they looked at me like they wanted to kill me just for that one thing which I actually understand because he doesn't get the luxuries like the others. As I took up an offensive stance this time and they charged me once more I stomped my foot down on the ground hard creating a bunch of rock pillars and as I put chef one after the other in random attacks sending out the disc to take them out they were now twirling their scythes to destroy every disc coming at them but that was coming from their front. What they didn't see was what was coming from behind them. As I continued to send out disc after disc I soon saw disc coming at them from behind and as soon as they reached me the disc hit them in the back sending them flying past me and they tumbled on the ground unconscious so I then brought up my fingers and started to count them off. Death, check. Life, check. Sadness, heck. Shyness, check. Yellow, check. Rage, check. Happy, check. Love, not check son of a bitch! I thought as I ducked to avoid a swing from loves sword but before he could hit me with his shield my rock wall appeared and took the hit for me and as soon as it. Rumbled I qui joy roundhouse kicked him away from me sending him skidding on the ground and as soon as he stopped he came charging right back at me with all he had and I was having a hard time keeping up with using earth magic and I was using up a lot of it just to defend so I decided to try something. As soon as he went in for a stab k conjured up a wall to catch his sword and as he pulled back the sword stuck into the wall and as I had it collapse I grabbed the sword and started to attack him with his own weapon. As he either block or deflected every strike I threw at him and now I was starting to get tired physically with every single attack I made until he finally hit me in the face with his shield sending the sword flying through the air and ad he caught it I was back on the defensive dodging and blocking and once again getting tired from everything that was thrown at me until I got a stupid idea after the sixth block. A very... Stupid idea and a very... Messy idea. As I continued to piece it together while still dodging and blocking his attacks I then had it perfect. As soon as he went in with another shield bash I used half of what was left with my magic to turn the earth under love to turn to mud which caused him to fall face first into it and as he pushed himself up I sent Pillar of rock flying straight up at his face sending him flying into the air and k then summoned three pillars and started to launch disc to keep him in the air and I eventually had a sphere of disc surrounding him and keeping him in the same spot in the air so I then compressed them all together to create a large ball of rock which completely encased him the giant sphere and when it fell to the ground with a loud smack it stayed intact and when earth walked over with a smile on his face and that was when j let them all down and I was surprised that they all landed onto the same spot except for love. "You have done quite well in offensive and defensive earth magic for a first timer. But now comes the hard part angel. Learning the supports of this magic." He said with a smile.

"Did I mention I hate you yet?" I asked and he shook his head. "Good cause I hate you." And with that he smiled.

"We must begin either at once or tomorrow and I doubt tomorrow you will have enough time for it." He told me and I nodded and stood up. "The support of earth magic is the hardest to accomplish. What you can do is take magic from the ground if there is any near and funnel it into yourself for a little pick me up to keep moving or keep fighting. But when you are draining magic from the ground you will be vulnerable for a couple seconds while your body accepts the magic into its body every single time. It can also be used to create a platform across anywhere where there is no earth anywhere. For this task you will have to learn how to create earth from nothing. Now bring out your hand and start to channel magic into it." I did so and I also closed my eyes and I started to concentrate on my left hand and I could feel the flow of the magic going through me and entering my hand where it was all building up. "Good. Now try and make it pure by releasing the magic in your left hand and keeping it there." He said as I then let go of the magic but as all the excess magic exploded out of my left hand I had to keep on funneling magic into it to sustain it and as I opened my eyes all I could see of my left hand was what I hoped would be pure earth magic and I could see earth stare at me with a amazed look on his face. "You have progressed taste then I thought possible. You have completed the supports of this magic in just a hour when it should of taken years to complete. But I must wish you congratulations and good luck for tomorrow." And with that he disappeared into the earth and I just smiled as I then followed Suku back to the home and as soon as I walked in a question appeared in my mind for him. "Are there any other naga clans?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders

"The only one that knows the answers to that question would be the leader. But for now I wish you luck in tomorrow's trials. Since you have to complete them in a day you will have a lot of work ahead of yourself." And with that he slithered off and I closed the stone doors and I got onto the rock bed that was given to me and I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING! MAJOR SCENE ALERT (letting you all know I am just going back to the regular major scene alert's because it's going to be quite annoying with all the types of major scenes)**

As soon as I woke up in the morning I found myself surrounded by Luna, Twilight, shadow, Fluttershy, and Applejack and the only one missing from the bunch was Rainbow Dash who I saw was still on her rock bed asleep. Man I can't believe I slept like a baby on these beds. As I tried to move around but I couldn't I just smiled as I just laid their submitting to my position and I started to pet all of their manes gently to not wake them up and then Suku slithered in. "I see you are in a bit of a predicament." He said smiling.

"Think you might be able to help? I got to go to the trials." I asked as he came over and gently moved them off of me so I could get off of the rock bed and I stretched my back before looking at Suku. "Thank you very much Suku. Now where do I go for the trials?"

"You must see the king first. The trials should last a week but if they are lasting a day you will have trouble human."

"Okay first thing. Name is Luke Damson so please use it. Second what do I do for the trials?" I asked.

"Only the king knows. When the trials are in effect all Naga must be indoors until king makes announcement that they can come out." He answered.

"Then let's get going. Can we place a couple Naga's here to keep an eye on them?" I asked and he nodded as several Naga walked in and they all had weapons. "Thank you very much Suku. I am ready to go to the king." As I started to follow him out into the streets I saw Naga all slithering indoors and closing the windows and doors like crazy when I passed by and as soon as we reached the king, Suku slithered over and placed himself on the right side of him. "Human of Equestria. You are going to take the trials all in one day. But be warned you will most likely die. Do you still accept to do the trials?" he asked.

"I accept." I said and he nodded. Wait… something doesn't feel right from the earth. Like there are four other Naga's in the room and they are all higher up, then I just started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" the king asked me.

"Because you thought you could get the drop on me." And with that I punched the ground sending pillars to fly out of the walls and they all knocked the hidden Naga's off of the walls and onto the ground. One in each corner. As I stood back up and stared at the king he looked surprised.

"You have already passed the first test before it even began my friend." He said.

"It's all thanks to Earth training me in the ways of Earth magic." I said smiling and crossing my arms. "So what do I do next?"

"You must survive the entire day in the city and defeat all of the Naga's that are going to test your strength and see if you are worthy to join the clan. As soon as you leave the next test will begin." And with that I just walked out the door and I immediately punched the ground sending two archers flying that were on the sides of the door out onto the streets and as they got back up I was halfway down the stairs and they all threw away their bows and they both pulled out duel swords and charged me as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs as soon as the first one made a swing at me I jumped back onto my hands to avoid the slash and then I pushed off my hands causing my feet to smack directly into the Naga's face sending him flying backwards and as I caught one of his swords from the air and I started to duel the other Naga as he laid multiple strikes against me, all deflected and blocked, he was a formidable opponent with all the strikes he gave me in just ten minutes and I soon got tired of defending so as soon as I parried a stab I quickly changed to attacking. As I delivered multiple blows to him which he expertly blocked them all but as soon as he parried a stab I roundhouse kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards and then he made a pile with the other Naga and I just stuck all of their swords into the ground around them before I started to walk once again. while walking I stopped and as soon as that happened a rock wall formed and caught about 10 arrows to my left and right and as soon as they crumbled creating a dust cloud and as I earth traveled backwards about 10 feet I did it just in time for multiple swords to come down where I was and as I stood back up I cracked my knuckles and I rushed into the dust cloud and started to punch them left and right in the face sending them all flying out in different directions and them crashing into buildings. As I stood in the now cleared dust cloud and as it all settled down I looked around to find a small army of Naga's surrounding me and they all threw spears at me which were all caught by my rock walls and I had them all turn around and I laid on my back while the Naga's looked at me with wonder. And that's when I started to spin like a break dancer in a dance battle. Every time for hands or feet connected with a pillar they shot a spear flying towards the Naga's and as soon as the spear hit the Naga they fell onto the ground unconscious and I launched about 7 spears with my first spin but I kept on spinning and spinning, launching more and more until when I finally stopped spinning there was 4 spears left and no more of them were still up. I then grabbed two of the spears and I started to walk down the streets once more and I threw a spear at a Naga scout I think cause it had no weapons at all and as I continued once more my spear was suddenly cut in half by a sword strike and as I was forced to drop it I was punched in the gut and then whacked by the tail into the air where I knew I would be a large target for all the archers and as soon as they fired. Something weird happened. It's like just about a foot of them all reaching me they all suddenly stopped and they all turned around and went firing back at the Naga that had fired them and as soon as I landed I looked at my body. There were no wounds on me and I didn't use any of my magic? Unless… as I thrust out my hands I felt a breeze leave my hand and it sent the Naga that hit me in the air flying backwards and I heard a loud crack as I think it slammed into the edge wall of the large cavern and I smiled. I unlocked wind magic. But… how? "I can answer that for you." And with that I immediately got into a defensive stance as I turned around to see a full light green pony walking towards me and it had pure white eyes as well. "What do you mean?" I asked it.

"It means you have finally awakened the hurricane inside of you." She said as she stopped in front of me.

"All I can understand is that I finally unlocked wind magic." I told her.

"And you have also awakened me… I am Wind. The air Elemental." And with that an earth and fire plume appeared next to me.

"Wind! It is nice to see you again." earth said walking over.

"Nice to finally see you two as well. So this is the new angel…" she said.

"Yes he is and an idiot at that." Fire said.

"Hey shut up!" I snapped at him as he smiled.

"So what powers is he currently working on and already have?" she asked.

"He is working on his earth powers and they are all he currently has." Earth told her.

"But he has Fire awakened… why is that?" she asked.

"I was awakened during a large war." Fire answered.

"So he didn't do anything to unlock you… how… weird." She said.

"Well can you all talk here so I can finish the trials?" I asked and they all nodded as I started to walk away and as soon as I got about 20 feet away I touched the ground with my hand and I could feel a lot of movement within 100 feet of where I was. As I closed my eyes and punched the ground sending out a tremor I could picture all the land around me with all the movement that was going on. About a squad of Naga's were going to flank me and reach the main street from the right in five minutes and another squad of about 20 was going to attack me from the front and were running down the main street. There was a lot of movement coming from the edges of the cavern and I suspect that there was an army and it was all moving inwards. Looks like they were using small amounts of troops to try and weaken me for the last battle. But they were doing horribly. And I swear I'm using last air bender shit right there and now. As I reopened my eyes I spotted the large squad of Naga slithering towards me from down the street so I planned on ruining what they were planning. As I stomped on the ground with creating a massive wall in the street blocking them off and as I turned around I watched as the smaller squad appeared and they saw me walking towards them with a smile on my face as I cracked my knuckles and neck and I then stopped. "So who's first?" I asked as they all came at me at once and I stood still while they continued to approach me as soon as the first two got close I spun around hitting them with my hands and feet three times each and one slammed into a building to my left while the other one created a sonic boom and went flying over all of the stone buildings and I then watched it with a smile as it crashed into the wall and then fell. As I turned to the other three I summoned three pillars and I started to punch them all sending disc flying at them and as disc after disc hit them keeping them in the same spot as soon as there were three foot tall pillars I roundhouse kicked them all sending them flying into their faces knocking them out and when I turned around I willed the giant rock wall to break and as it crumbled to dust I created about a dozen pillars and I started to spin faster and faster using my entire body to send disc flying into the dust and every time I heard a yell I knew I knocked another and another out and I then upped the ante and sent out inch thick disc and now I started to get even more yells and yelps of pain and as soon as I ran out of pillars I waited as the dust started to clear and then slithering out of the dust cloud came a single Naga that wielded a two handed large sword and as it went for a downward slash I rolled backwards and as soon as I looked up I took a fist to my face and I felt my nose break as I was sent tumbling on the ground and I skidded to a stop next to the Elementals who stopped talking and look at me as I looked up to find two spears flying straight at me and as I ducked them both suddenly another large Naga appeared to my right so I clicked out a pearl and tossed it behind him and I then jumped onto its back at put it into a headlock and I cut off its breathing and as soon as it fell onto the ground unconscious I looked at the stunned elementals. "What? I got it for my birthday." I said with a smile as I heard more yelling and as I looked back down the street about 14 Naga's were all slithering towards me so I clicked out 5 pearls and I threw them all into the air and I grabbed the fallen Naga's two swords and as they all surrounded me the first pearl fell and I moved to that spot and did several slashes and again with the other four and as I skidded to a stop outside of the group and I planted the swords into the ground they all fell onto the ground unconscious while I looked at the Elementals who all had their mouths gaped at me. "Again. I got them for my birthday." As I sat down to take a breather I put my hand to the ground and saw that the army near the edges had picked up their speed and they should arrive where I am in just a couple hours. I then noticed that 4 more Naga squads were slithering towards where I was from all sides. They think they can surround me? Well they might be able to get away with it because I was now running on fumes. Wait a minute. Earth said I could draw magic from the ground to help me in a fight or something. As I put my legs into a crossed position I then put my hands onto the ground, one on each side of my body, and I started to concentrate. As I was concentrating I could feel strength returning to my body. "What is he doing?" I heard wind ask.

"He's transferring magic from the ground into his own body. He must of used up a lot of earth magic already. I don't sense enough magic here for more than at least one refill." I heard earth say.

"Sometimes I never understand any of you. I think we should disappear. I sense movement coming from all around us, converging on him." I heard wind say before there were three different noises and I knew they had all disappeared. As I felt the magic stop flowing into me I opened my eyes just in time to spot a squad of Naga to just reach open space and I earth traveled into the group and I started to spin sending them all flying into walls and into the air or into the ground. As soon as I stopped spinning and spun back onto my feet I bent my back backwards just in time to avoid a spear thrown at me and as soon as I was standing up straight my legs were swept out from under me and I was pounded into the ground and I was then kicked into the wall. As I slowly stood up against all the pain going through my entire body and as I stood up I was now surrounded by maybe a total of 30 Naga. As I wiped the blood from my mouth I smiled. "My turn." I said as I created two rock pillars and as soon as they were up I thrust my hand into one and my hand to elbow of my left arm into the other and as it crumbled away I was now holding a rock sword and holding a rock shield and I then put my sword into a stabbing stance as I put my shield in front of me. "Time to die." I whispered as the first naga came charging at me and I smacked it in the face twice with my shield and I then roundhouse kicked him backwards and as I looked forwards once more I block two sword strikes with the shield and I parried one off of it and then punched the other in the face sending him flying into two other Naga and as I twisted around and threw my shield and it bounced off of two of their heads before I could grab it I was hit backwards and I bounced off of the wall and I moved to the side to avoid a fist from smashing my fist in. as I clicked out a pearl and threw it behind the Naga that had thrown the punch I caught my shield and as I appeared behind him I banged it on his head and he fell onto the ground unconscious. As I stepped off of his body and slowly turned around I clicked out a total of 24 small pearls and I threw them rapidly. One at each Naga and as soon as that was all done I switched what was held in each hand and now I held my sword in my left hand flipped and as the first pearl hit I appeared slicing the body of the Naga and as the next one hit it happened once again and then again until I was at the end of the long line of naga and they all fell onto the ground stunned. "And you all said you were good warriors." And with that I clicked out another pearl and threw it behind me and I appeared behind an approaching naga and as it looked around for my I tapped its shoulder and as soon as it turned around I punched it square in the face as soon as I sat back down I then put my hands to the ground and found that the Naga army were now just a few minutes out. "shit." I muttered as I summoned my emotions.

"Let me guess. More training?" rage asked.

"Nope. I will need all of your help against the Naga army to complete my trail." I said as they all summoned their weapons.

"Then we are with you till the end. What do you know about them?" yellow asked me.

"They move like a snake and it's harder for them to avoid attacks. For now I suggest you all lay in wait until I take out about 5 of them. But do not kill them." With that they all nodded and disappeared. _So what's the actual plan?_ I heard love ask in my head.

"To learn how the newbies fight and to complete these trials."

_I can live with that._

"Good because they are here." And with that I stood up just in time for the rock walls to form around me to catch dozens of arrows and arrows just kept on being planted into the walls while I put my hand onto the ground. They were now all surrounding me and they are all lying in wait. Everyone be careful of what I'm about to do I thought in my head and I then laid down on the ground and started to spin hopefully for the last time today sending the arrows back to their senders or deflecting arrows currently in the air flying at me and as soon as I felt no more arrows in the wall I collapsed the wall and I charged through the dust and punched a Naga square in the face sending him flying away as I then fell onto one knee and my body because the pain was now to unbearable to even withstand.

**Earth's POV**

"He's a formidable one." I said as we looked into the orb to see my followers surrounding him.

"But he just lost the fight. That proves he is weak." Fire said.

"He is not weak if you remember what he had done before this happened." Wind said and just then several different colored flashes surrounded him and when they disappeared I stared in surprised at his emotions all pushing back the Naga's while I think the one named love tended to the angel. "It is surprising that that emotion is the strongest one."

"When rage or hatred should be." Fire answered.

"Which emotion is that one Earth?" Wind asked.

"That is love." With that they gasped.

"Same as the creators… his strongest emotion was also love. But ever since every angel has either had rage or sadness be their strongest emotion. But even so when the time comes… he has an even higher chance of dying. But first let's see how much as the other emotions have fallen. Let's see what his ability is and how strong he is." Fire said. As we watched the Naga's get within 5 feet of love and angel I watched as love summoned his armor and planted his sword into the ground and soon all the front Naga's started to go flying backwards.

"What is that power? It is none that I have ever seen…" Wind exclaimed. Not even I know… but that only makes it harder for him to defeat. As the last of the Naga were defeated the king slithered towards the angel as all of his emotions disappeared and he stood up with a lot of pain in him.

**Luke's POV**

"So did I pass?" I asked and he nodded. "Good. Cause I think I need to go to sleep." As I tried to walk I stumbled and was caught by none other than Applejack who I smiled at.

"Here. Let me heal you." Luna said lowering her horn but I pushed it away.

"No. the pain and injuries that show will tell the Naga that I am not a force to be reckoned with. I want them to heal on their own." With that she nodded in under standment and when I looked at the king he had a smile on his face.

"What you are doing is very honorable my friend. But it would be best for your wife to heal you. My scouts reported that the earthians have already started their march towards here a day early. So that means that they will arrive by tomorrow and you will have no time to learn about them beforehand." The king said but I shook my head.

"Then I won't pass your hidden trial if she heals me and I learn better when I fight them personally." I said smiling as he looked at me with surprise.

"How did you know of it?" he asked.

"Because you had a tinge of winning in your voice. Saying that you didn't tell me about the hidden trial. Plus your eyes gave away the secret you were holding from me." And with that he smiled even more.

"I welcome you to the clan angel. For now the clan must all prepare for war while you go and get some rest." He told me as he slithered away and I almost collapsed without Applejack.

"Thanks honey." I said as she smiled I then looked at Luna. "Where are the others?"

"They are all back at the guest place just talking. I know for sure Fluttershy might be a little mad at your condition though." She told me.

"Well shit." I said as we all started to slowly walk towards where we were staying and when we finally got there after a few minutes and as soon as I opened the door the others quickly ran over and started to look over me. "No I do not want healing and I am sorry Fluttershy but you cannot hurt the ones that did this." With that she blushed because I knew what she wanted to do and they all helped me over into a chair. As I felt my nose and a lot of pain went through it and I winced I summoned up a couple of half inch thick pillars and I put them into my nose and I quickly set it with me yelling in pain causing them all to jump. "Well that's going to hurt for a little bit." I said as I touched my nose and only a little pain went through me. "So how did you all sleep last night?" I asked. "I saw that all of you except for rainbow had woken up during the night and came over and slept next to me." With that they all blushed.

"Well I had woken up to a nightmare… something I hope never happens." Shadow said blushing a little.

"I just got lonely…" Fluttershy almost whispered.

"Well I don't care. You all made a great blanket." With that they smiled when I noticed rainbow wasn't in the room. "Now where's rainbow?"

"She went for a quick fly to stretch her wings." Applejack answered.

"Well she could use the workout. You have been cooped in here for quite a bit." I said. "Well tomorrow I go into another battle and I hope I can trust you all to stay safe because I can't stand to hear that none of you stayed safe and if any of you got hurt." They all nodded. "I love you girls so much." We all came in for a hug and then rainbow walked in.

"Did I miss some sort of speech?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope now get over here for the hug." Luna said as she then walked over and joined the hug and after a few minutes I let go and so did they and when I looked at Luna something popped up in my head.

"Well you all should go to bed. I got to consult with the elementals about something." With that they nodded and they all walked over and fell asleep on my bed… just great. I thought as I smiled. As I walked out the stone door and closed it I turned around. "I need to speak with you three." I said and they all appeared. "Why do I have the feeling that Luna has a brother?" I asked and they all gulped and looked at each other.

"She… does." Earth said.

"So that means he is still alive?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes he is but you shouldn't worry about him." Fire said.

"And why don't you shut the fuck up! We are talking about my wife's brother and I would like to know where he is!" I snapped.

"He's… the Darkness elemental…" Wind said. So he's an elemental… just fucking great. "Or that's what his mentor says."

"Wait mentor?" I asked.

"His mentor is the real Darkness Elemental. Ever since he was born he was chosen to be his apprentice and it's up to him to quit being an apprentice… ever since he his sister was banished to the moon he wiped himself from their minds and went to live with him… in the dark realm…" Earth said.

"So how do I get to him? He's now my next priority."

"Who was your next priority?" Fire asked.

"It was going to be you but now you have been bumped to second buddy." With that he disappeared in a plume of fire. "Now that he's gone how do I get to the dark realm?"

"You must… be sent to the moon…" Wind said looking down.

"What do I have to do?" I asked them.

"You must prove you can control the darkness that is still inside of you. Right now it is as strong as Dark but if you can control it and unlock it he will come to you and want you to become his new apprentice… but if you say yes Luna's brother will be released from him and you will be taken to his realm forever until you can use it to your full potential!" Earth yelled.

"Then I will duel him for a choice. For now I will have to become stronger. Thank you for telling me all of this. You may leave." With that they disappeared and I walked back into the home and I squeezed myself in the middle and instantly I got covered and I fell asleep.

BOOM

As I opened my eyes and sat up sending rainbow and Fluttershy flying off of me who then woke up and floated to the ground as the others also woke up and Suku slithered into the room wearing armor. "They have arrived Luke! You must join us in the battle!" he yelled as he slithered back out of the room. As I jumped off of the rock bed and ran out the door and I closed the door. As I continued to run I was soon smacked to the right as I crashed into the wall. As I stood back up clearing the rubble and as I looked at what hit me it was a giant earth creature with four arms and about 2 of me tall. "Shit!" I said as I rolled to the left to avoid a large rock from crushing me that was thrown at me. As I skidded to a stop I was then grabbed by my left arm and I was then in the air and then slammed onto my back on its other side. As I stood back up I jumped and landed onto on its swinging fist where I then controlled the earth and caused it to explode into a lot of pieces. As soon as I landed back onto the ground I then noticed several more of them charging at me so I summoned some pillars and started to send disc flying at them but they had no effect as it was like they absorbed them. And as they reached be and charged through the pillars crushing them and they charged into me and they slammed me into a stone wall and I was planted into the wall and then I was punched into the wall a little bit further and I spewed up blood all over its giant fist and as the three of them ran away leaving me to die suddenly I felt a power enter my body and as I burst out of the wall and then punched the head off of one of them and it flew into one behind it knocking it back a few feet and confusing it as I jumped straight through its body and as I burst out the other side I was now holding two rock swords as I spun around and decapitated 4 more of them and as I landed on the ground 5 bodies then hit the ground as I turned around. "So these are earthians? Seem weak." I muttered as I was suddenly smashed into the ground up to my waist and I held up my swords to block another strike as I started to see some stars but I shook my head and they went away as I earth traveled behind the earthian and then cut its legs out from under it and as it fell onto the ground and tried to get up I thrust my sword into its head and then pulled it out. As I stood on its head I scanned the area to spot several Naga having trouble fighting multiple earthians as they were all backed up to a wall. So I quickly clicked out a pearl and I threw it in front of them and as soon as I appeared I started hacking and slashing the giant body's and as soon as one went down the Naga's attacked with renewed force as they then quickly took down another earthian and I thrust my sword under another's chin and it popped out through its head. As soon as it went down I was breathing hard from the workout my body was being given. "Thank you human except this is our clans fight." A Naga snarled at me.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a part of the clan." I said and they looked surprised.

"You could not be a part of the clan worm!" another Naga shouted as he was then up against the wall with a rock sword to his throat.

"I completed your fucking trials yesterday! My clan name is Angel and you will call me that!" I yelled as he nodded and I let him down and back flipped onto the back of an attacking earthian and then sliced its head off and then jumped off of its back onto a rook and I started to run from rooftop to rooftop and when I reached the main square it was like an all-out war there. Naga's were slowly taking out earthians and the earthians were quickly taking out naga. "Time to get to work!" I yelled as I jumped into the fray and I threw both of my swords into two separate earthians and as I landed on the head of another I ripped its head off and threw it at an approaching one causing it to stumble and as soon as I landed on the ground I sent it flying into the air with pillars and I jumped after it and I then grabbed its back legs and then slammed into the ground under me. As soon as I touched its back not even a second later I was smashed from the front by two fist as they sent me flying through several walls and as I slammed my back into the 5th wall I slumped to the floor and I started to get up slowly and against all the pain when pain started to flare threw my left leg and when I looked down I saw why. My left leg was broken and I could see the bone close to breaking the skin near the knee. "shit." As I willed the earth to surround my leg and become a cast as soon as that was done I stood back up and there was only a little pain as I shuffled through the holes in the wall and as soon as I was back outside all I saw were dead Naga's. As I shuffled around the entire yard and checked each Naga I shook my head every single time because they were dead and I eventually found Suku… who was wounded with a giant rock spear through his gut. "Angel… they were taken…" he said as he then spurted out a little blood.

"Who was taken? Who!" I asked.

"Your… wives…" with that I froze.

"Where…" I asked.

"Towards… the throne room… it was an honor to know you angel… I'm glad you were able to join the clan." He said with a little laugh before spewing up more blood and he slumped over dead and as I stood up and there was a small brown flash and when I looked it looked like a hilt floating right next to me so I grabbed it and started to run towards the throne room and as I could see the throne room I saw multiple earthians guarding the door. "YOU!" I yelled as I started to walk towards them and they threw giant rocks at me but as soon as they got near me they exploded. "YOU MADE ME LOSE ONE OF MY FRIENDS… ONE OF THE ONES I CALLED FAMILY EVER SINCE I MET HIM… AND NOW… TIME TO DIE!" and with that the hilt I was holding vibrated a little as a staff and then a blade made of earth appeared. "AXE OF QUAKES!" I yelled for now reason as I twisted and then slammed the blade into the ground and then an earthquake formed and then they all fell into a large crack in the ground and then it shut. As I pulled the blade out of the ground and continued to walk towards the door I noticed out of the corner of my eyes multiple Naga's all protecting children and some slithering over to join my march. As I started to go up the stairs and when I reached the top I pulled back my right legs. "KNOCK, KNOCK BITCHES!" I yelled as I kicked both doors down and immediately threw in a pearl threw the dust and appeared in front of an earthian and I stabbed its head and then it fell onto the ground dead. As I looked to my right to find the Naga's taking down three more earthians and as soon as one opened the door it was immediately crushed by a large boulder. As I walked towards the door and then used the axe and cut the boulder like a knife does butter I then walked into the dining room and spotted the girls all in the corner being protected by the king. "YOU WILL NOT HARM ANYONE ANYMORE!" I yelled as all the earthians then looked at me with surprise on their face and then I twisted around. "AXE OF QUAKES!" I yelled as I slammed it into the ground and three earthians fell into the crack and as soon as it shut I threw a pearl behind another earthian and I chopped off its head and then I threw the axe and it impaled itself it another's head and all that was left was a earthian at least three times my size and had six arms. "You…" I said and it started to bulge. "You made me lose a friend…" its left middle arm exploded. "A friend that I didn't even get to know…" it's right middle arm exploded. "And you also kidnapped my wives…" it bulged a lot bigger. "AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH ALL THAT? YOU! THOUGHT! WRONG!" I yelled and it suddenly exploded and I fell to my knee as suddenly the axe came flying back to my arm and the blade disappeared and Earth appeared.

"You have gotten the elemental weapon of earth… now you may use it in any battle and you may begin training with any other elemental that you have awakened." And with that he disappeared as I then roared out in pain as the rock cast fell away and the bone broke through the skin.

"Luke!" I heard them yell as they ran over but as they reached me I went unconscious.

**Twilights POV**

"Girls he just went unconscious he must be in a lot of pain!" I yelled and we all got even more worried.

"You may heal him." The king said as he slithered over.

"After he worked so hard to join the clan?" Luna yelled at him but he remained unfazed.

"He has awakened the full power of Earth. He is acceptable in the clan no matter what happens." He said and instantly me, Luna, and shadow all started to heal him and for a few minutes nothing happened.

"Nothings working!" Luna yelled when suddenly there was a flash of light and instantly his leg healed and I looked at them.

"Did either of you do that?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"That was me." And with that I turned around to find a pure white pony with white eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked and she only smiled.

"I am the Light Elemental… your love has made the light in his heart go to unimaginable strengths. And with that I was awakened. I see he has finally mastered earth and no other magic… but he has awakened 3 others… I will hope to see you all again soon." And with that there was a flash of light and when I looked back she was and she was no longer there and then I heard Luke groan as his eyes started to open.

**Luke's POV**

"Now what fucking happened to me?" I asked them.

"You went unconscious and you then awakened the light elemental." Twilight answered me.

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to have my hands full. But at least that means I can use my light magic once again." I said as I sat up and propped my back against the wall.

"Yes it seems like that." Applejack said.

"So who healed me and made me lose the last trial?" I asked and they smiled.

"The king said that since you now wield the earth elemental weapon you are accepted into the clan no matter what." Shadow told me with a smile.

"Well that's goo- what are you girls hiding from me?" I asked and they immediately tensed up. "I realized it just now but I should of realized it sooner. What are you girls hiding from me?"

"Well you see um… um…" Fluttershy said.

"Some of us are pregnant." Luna then blurted out and with that I froze. Pregnant… I'm going to be a dad… "We understand if you are mad at us but-"

"Are you kidding me? I'm so happy right now!" I yelled and they looked at me confused.

"So you aren't mad?" Applejack asked.

"Of course not! I always wanted to be a real dad and you girls just gave it to me! But I do have to know which ones are pregnant." I said.

"Well that would be me." Rainbow Dash said.

"me." Applejack said.

"And… me." Luna said.

"Well I am so happy right now that there are no words to explain it. But how did you find out?" I asked.

"When the Naga Suku told us. He said that the Naga healers had found us to be pregnant and told Suku to tell us when ya weren't there. Where is he anyway?" Applejack asked and I froze before I put my head down.

"He's dead…" and with that I slammed my left fist into the ground. "If only I didn't fucking get smashed through those walls he would still be alive!"

"Don't beat yourself up Luke. You couldn't of stopped this." Fluttershy said.

"Yes I could of! If only I wasn't weak!" I yelled causing her to step back a little.

"My… son…" the king said.

"He was your son?" I asked hoping for a no but he nodded before I slammed my fist into the ground again creating a tremor but I then stood up and started to run out of the room. As soon as I reached the stairs all along the main street were earthians all walking towards the throne room. As I pulled out the hilt and the axe appeared I started to get very angry. "TIME TO DIE FOR YOUR SINS BITCHS!" I yelled as I jumped into the air and then slammed them blade into the ground causing about 20 of them to all fall into the crack and as soon as it closed up I attached the pearl container to the staff of the axe and as I swung I clicked it sending a pearl flying towards them and as soon as it hit I swung again releasing another pearl as soon as I sliced the head off of the one that I had hit.

**Luna's POV**

As soon as me and the others made it to the stairs we stared in shock at what was happening. Luke was enraged… and he aimed to kill them all. As Luke went from one area to the next I could tell he was using the pearls like there was no tomorrow and he killed one every time he landed and he was in that spot for a couple seconds before he was somewhere else. "Should we help him?" Fluttershy asked and I shook my head.

"If we got in his way now we would be killed. His rage is what's fueling him right now and with him not being able to protect a dear friend he hardly got a chance to know he has become a killing monster on a path to kill them all." I said as they all looked back at him and then we saw that he was now at the bottom of the stairs. As they all converged onto him he was starting to glow red. "BRONG IT ON! ILL KILL YOU ALL!" Luke yelled as suddenly there was a large explosion of fire and then as we watched multiple columns of fire sprouted from the ground engulfing them all and as he charged back in there suddenly they all died and he stopped from the confusion probably and as the fire died down the fire elemental I think it was appeared in front of him.

**Luke's POV**

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him as I clicked the pearl container and the earth weapon hilt back onto my belt.

"As soon as possible we need to talk about your fire powers… they are awakening too fast for you to be able to control them. We will talk again as soon as possible." And with that he left. So I got to do more training. Just great. As I walked back towards the girls they all looked afraid. "If none of you would like to be here with me anymore with what you just saw I will write the princess…" I said as I walked past them and stopped in front of the king. "I request permission to stay and help with the rebuilding efforts… and the burials." I asked bowing.

"No need to ask my friend… at least you tried to save my son and that you avenged his death." He told me.

"If I tried harder I would of actually saved him." I said as I walked down the stairs and willed all the earth from the dead earthians into the ground and I got started on the first building as I thought hard and it slowly started to rebuild back to the way it was. I stayed there for an hour until it was fully fixed and I then moved on to the next building.


	24. Chapter 24

For a week I had helped rebuild the city back to its original glory. Some buildings could not be saved though and had to be remade from scratch. I have talked to no one the entire week and whenever the girls tried to talk to me they failed. None of them wished to go home which surprised me after what I had done a week ago. The only time anyone ever saw me was when I was helping rebuild the city and afterwards I would go down into the abandoned chambers and just think. Right now I decided to finally write a letter to the princess about our current progress.

_Dear sister in law Celestia,_

_I have to inform you that I have finally unlocked the entire power of earth magic and I will be working on fire next and I would like to let you know that some of my wives are pregnant. If you want to know who write back with the question. Also... I had failed my task as a defender and the son of a species king, who wants to remain unknown still, had died during a war between them and an old foe of theirs. So... I don't deserve to be called a guard after I failed my duty. I should also let you know that your sister did not get harmed at all and that I had awakened the light and wind elementals as well. But back to the point. I wish for you to talk the girls into going back to Canterlot because I feel I am too dangerous to be around at the moment. That is all I got to say and I hope you reply back._

_From Luke, the failed of a defender._

As I sent it with some magic I stood up to find Fire behind me. "Yes?" I asked.

"Time for training angel." He told me and I nodded. "Fire magic is known to always be out of control unless wielded by an advanced fire user. The temp of the fire can be made higher and lower by the user. It flows through your entire body and if you are trying to conjure fire it would be best for you to use your mouth to summon it like a dragon does. You just got to call upon the magic in you and try to control it. Now try it." He said and I breathed in and out deeply before starting to concentrate. I could feel it building up inside of me but it was starting to get out of control a little. As I tried to suppress it, it just started to flow rapidly into my hands and when I looked my entire arms were on fire... And I could feel the pain. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled as I tried to put it out and I eventually sat down on them putting the fire out as fire was laughing on the ground but I quickly sent some earth pillars from the ceiling and one collided with his head and he shut up. "That's what you get for being an asshole." I said and he frowned.

"Well then if you did it right I wouldn't of laughed!" He yelled.

"Well then guide me on what to do!" I said.

"Fine. The only way you could have lost your hold on keeping it back was that something was haunting your mind that you can seem to get rid of. You need to get rid of it before you can at least let it flow through you." He told me. As I tried it once more and called upon it once again I could feel myself get it halfway before I lost my hold and my arms caught on fire once more and as I put them out once again Fire looked very mad. "What is haunting your mind?" He asked yelling at me.

"It's about me failing to save the kings son!" I yelled.

"You need to let it go!" He yelled.

"How can I fucking let go of the thought that makes me know what I am! A failed! I always failed my friends in my world!" I yelled.

"You must rid the thought if you are going to use fire magic." He huffed.

"Oh and I would like you to be in shoes for my entire life! Then you will know how I feel right now!" I yelled as I started to walk towards the entrance of the chamber and I walked through the city to try and get myself calm. A lot of the Naga's waved at me with a smile on their fac weakly smiled and waved back at every single one of them until I eventually reached the stairs and I went far off to the right and I sat down crossing my arms to think. For a few minutes there was peace and quiet until I felt movement from the ground and when I opened my eyes I saw several young naga surrounding me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you the king's savior?" One of them asked.

"You may call me that but I call myself a failer. Failed to protect his son." I told them.

"But you are a hero. Not a failer." Another one of them said.

"Yeah you saved my mommy and daddy from those giant things." Another said.

"Well I didn't save the kings son... That's why I'm calling myself a failer..."

"Stop calling yourself a failer. You're a hero!" The first one said and I just sighed.

"You aren't going to stop until I agree that I'm a hero aren't you?" I asked and they nodded and I sighed once more when it hit me. If I saved other people's lives but failed to protect a few. Then I know I would still be a failer. But I would still be a protector. And with that I smiled at them. "You all just helped me realized that I would be a hero." They smiled. "Because a hero cannot save everyone's lives but they will save as many as they can. Thank you little ones." And with that j stood up and several naga slithered over.

"Young ones you know you should be inside and not bothering angel!" One of them snapped at them.

"But mom..." One of them said and I snickered and then she looked at me.

"I hope they weren't giving you any trouble?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope all they did was helping me realize some things about myself. But for now I must go tell my wives I'm sorry for not talking to them." And with that I ran down the street with a smile on my face and as soon as I reached the home I opened the door and was immediately grabbed by magic and pulled in and the door was closed behind me as I was then magic bound to a stone chair and then I realized I couldn't break free when I was struggled and then I noticed the girls. "Girls..." I said.

"Luke this is for your own good until you stop calling yourself a failer." Twilight started.

"Girls..."

"An ya need to stop beating yourself up with what had happened." Applejack said.

"Girls..."

"And you need to accept the fact that you couldn't have stopped it." Luna said.

"Girls..."

"And you need to-"

"GIRLS!" I yelled and they all looked at me. "I was just coming back to apologize for not talking to you and that I realized that I could of done nothing to save him and I know you all worry about me and stuff but you must understand that I need time to myself about these things."

"But what about-" rainbow dash started but I cut her off.

"About nothing. If I'm ever like this you all just need to give me time to think."

"We gave you a week!" Shadow yelled.

"Which means it took a week for me to understand. If you could understand that I wouldn't be right here stuck in the chair." I said as I shook the chair.

"Okay then. But from now on can you talk to us about anything like this if it happens?" Fluttershy asked.

"I will try to. Now can I get a hug?" They complied rather quickly and when we broke apart I smiled when I remembered my predicament. "Can you let me go now?" They shook their heads.

"No way mister. You owe us for the scare you all gave us when you were secluding yourself." Twilight said with a grin and I sighed.

"There's no way I'm going to get out of this am I?" I asked and they all shook their heads and I sighed once more. "Fine." I said and as soon as I was released I started to run as soon as I opened the door a magic shot blasted past me as I ran straight to the throne room with them chasing. "LEGS DONT FAIL ME NOW!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and I closed the throne room door and found the king giving me a surprised look. "They may want to rut me till they say they I am done." With that he nodded and pointed at a door and as I ran in and closed the door and found it was a closet and I then heard the throne room door open and then close and after a few minutes I heard them open and close again and I sighed with relief when suddenly the door opened and I was grabbed by magic and was being dragged towards the throne room door and I saw the king smiling. "YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled as he then burst out laughing and I felt myself get teleported back into the home and I was now magically tied to the bed with no clothes on and I couldn't use any magic and I found d them all smiling. "Well I at least had to try." I said smiling as shadow was the first to go and she started to play around with my limp dick and it slowly got bigger and when it was at full size I noticed it got bigger. "Did my dick get bigger?" I muttered but thankfully none of them heard as shadow then started to lick my dick and as a moan escaped my throat she then put her entire mouth onto it and started to go up and down rather slowly. Thank god Zecora had sent me a scroll saying that the potion I took lasted forever as a side effect. Note to self: thank her later. As she was going faster and faster until the time between he being off and all the way on was one second intervals and when I finally gummed only a little bit escaped her mouth and as she got off of my dick she swamped all of my cum. "You taste... Sweet... But not too sweet and the texture feels perfect." She said smiling. As she moved off to the side and twilight took her place and positioned herself over my cock and as soon as she started to slide herself down I heard her mutter something. "It got bigger..." That's what she muttered and then she was being kissed by rainbow dash as soon as she was all on my dick and as they kissed and she started too slowly move up and down she was moaning while they were kissing. As she got faster she was moaning even more and more and she felt tight as she then clenched and cummed and I cummed soon after and as she slowly slid off of me with help from Rainbow Dash and Luna and then shadow got into position and started to go up and down. "I hope you three are going to plan on staying safe?" I asked Luna, rainbow, and Applejack and they all nodded and I sighed with relief at that and then started to moan in almost a whisper as shadow started to go up and down faster and as she cummed I cummed like 10 seconds after and as she was pulled off by Luna and Rainbow Dash as well all I could do was smile as I noticed Fluttershy just watching. And then I hit myself with my mind. She's shy… sometimes I forget all of that about her. As Luna and Applejack helped clean up shadow and Twilight I noticed Rainbow Dash walking over and she sat down next to me. "So what's up?" she asked me.

"How about the rock ceiling above us?" I said smartly as she just smiled as she hit the back of my head.'

"You know what I mean." She said.

"Well I just still can't believe that I got you three pregnant. I thought I couldn't get you pregnant and I was going to ask Zecora for a potion to let me be able to but it seems I didn't." I said smiling.

"Well I just hope that none of them have your anger issues." She said and I frowned at that but then nodded in agreement.

"An angry little me? Now that is actually something I have to see." I said and I was once again hit in the back of my head as she frowned and I smiled. "What?"

"Sometimes you are a complete idiot." She said smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment and not an insult."

"That's good. But I do hope they get your compassion."

"Well I do to. So how you feeling with almost not being able to fly anymore with the foal?" I asked her.

"Well it's going to be a lot of pain but I think I can get through it."

"Of course you would say that." Hit in back of my head again. "And you got to stop doing that."

"What? It's fun!" she exclaimed as I smiled.

"You don't want the foal to be like that to do you?" I asked and she frowned.

"You always know how to ruin my fun." She said as I then sat up as best I could and I kissed her and then lay back down.

"Well someone has to put restraints on a wild wind." Hit in back of head once more. "And you still got to quit that."

"As I said. It's fun." She said smiling once more.

"I hope to my god that the foal isn't like you are Pinkie Pie." Hit in head once more. "Hey I meant prank wise!"

"Well then that would be no fun!" she exclaimed frowning.

"Fine. But only teach them non harmful pranks." With that she kissed me and I then noticed Fluttershy float over. "How ya holding up flutters?"

"Well… um…" she started but I cut her off.

"Let me guess you want to have time with me in Private later?" I asked and she slowly nodded and I just smiled. "Well just talk to the girls about a time then." Then she smiled and sat down to my left because rainbow was to my right. "So… what am I going to do now?"

"Well Twilight had the idea of having the non-pregnant have all the fun with you while me, Luna, and Applejack just helped and stuff. As soon as they wake up they are going to be back for round two." Rainbow Dash said and I put on a face of horror.

"What did I do to deserve all of this?" I muttered.

"When you wouldn't talk to us for a week idiot. Try and keep up." she said with a smile.

"It was a saying!" I then said as she just smiled bigger.

"Well to bad!"

"Any help flutters?" I asked and she shook her head and I sighed knowing defeat. "Whelp… I'm fucked…" I then muttered as Rainbow Dash let out a little laugh. "Now what's so funny?"

"It's because we don't know what that word means." She said as she calmed down.

"It means buck in your language." With that Fluttershy went red as Rainbow Dash starred at me with a little shock.

"And you say that around the foal?!" she exclaimed a little mad.

"Um… no?" I said trying to get out of the way of her rage.

"When we get back I'm going to ask rose!" she then said with a smile as I put on a face of horror.

"Alright fine yes!" I then said cause I know what rose would do if Rainbow Dash wanted to hurt me and she would protect me.

"There. Now was that so hard?" she asked smiling.

"Sometimes I despise you…" I said as she smiled even bigger and before she could retaliate a scroll appeared. "Luna I got a scroll mind letting my hands go?" with that she complied when she saw the scroll and I sat up and started to read the scroll.

_Dear Luke,_

_I wish to know the species of where you are staying but I will not press any issues unless they want to be known. Also stop calling yourself a failer just because you couldn't protect the son of the king. Also I wish to know who is pregnant but that is a later subject. You must return to Canterlot! Your daughter rose just freaked out and she is now trapped in the throne room due to strange red and green vines! You must return immediately!_

_-Celestia_

As soon as I finished reading that I started to struggle on getting my feet out. "LUNA LET ME GO!" I yelled as she walked over. "Why?" she asked me.

"BECAUSE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ROSE GOD DAMNIT!" with that she quickly released the restraints and I put on my clothes and I ran out the door. "Tell the king we will return soon!" I said and he nodded as I ran back inside and brought the girls together as I willed the earth and we then appeared outside of Canterlot. As I started to run through the gate I was greeted by a lot of the ponies but when they saw my face they all started to run after me and I wished they wouldn't but I didn't have time to stop them. As I reached the castle gates the guards immediately opened them and I ran in and started to search for Celestia and when I found her she was outside of the throne room and I saw that the entire door was covered in the red and green vines. "DETAILS! NOW!" I yelled as I looked at the door.

"We don't know what happened Luke… but I am glad you are here anyway… she won't talk to any of us no matter what we try." She said and I just filled some rage fill me.

"Stand back!" I then said as I felt the fire magic inside of me slowly build up and as I thrust my arms forward fire went streaming out of me and into the vines causing them all to shrivel away but leaving burn marks in their place. As the guards and Celestia looked at me with surprise as soon as I opened the door I was smacked by a vine back out of it and I hit the wall just behind Celestia. As I got out of the wall and landed back onto the ground I pulled out the axe. "AXE OF QUAKES!" I yelled and I threw it into the room and whenever it touched a vine it turned into soil and fell onto the ground. As I re-caught the axe the guards and Celestia now had looks of surprise and fear. "Stay here!" I said as she nodded and I walked into the room and found rose crying near the throne. "Rose…" I whispered as I quickly ran over to her but before I could reach her more vine appeared and they smacked me out through the door. "FUCKING HELL!" I yelled as I then clicked a pearl and threw it at rose and when it hit I had out my axe and was already slicing the vines that were appearing and as soon as I cut the last one I quickly picked up the crying rose. "It's okay… I'm here for you… time to calm down…" as I continued to talk she slowly calmed down and she looked at me still with tears in her eyes before she hugged my neck which made me smile.

"DADDY!" she yelled still crying as I patted her back and continued once more to calm her down once more.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as soon as she calmed down.

"They… said you were gone forever!" she yelled almost while trying to hold back tears.

"Who?" I asked and she showed me a scroll and as I set her down I opened it and began to read.

_Your father is dead useless. I sent mercenaries out and they returned saying that he was dead… and they never lie… I will have my revenge for what had happened to my father and I will end with you being put into a shallow grave…_

_-the colt that always hated you_

As I finished reading it I then crushed it in my hand as I knelt down to a once again crying rose. "I'll never die easily sweetie… because I am your father and I promised to be there for you. Celestia is now your aunt, remember since I married Luna. So if you ever had any problems just go to her okay?" she nodded and then I noticed her flank. It was of 2 vines in a X, one was green, and one was red. "ELEMENTALS!" I yelled and they appeared.

"Yes?" Wind asked as Rose soon fell asleep.

"Why do I sense that she is the embodiment of nature?" I asked with a little rage and they gasped.

"That means… he is dead…" Fire said.

"Who's fucking dead?" I asked calming down a little but not all the way.

"The Nature Elemental… if an Elemental dies they pass on all of their knowledge of their element to a random foal and rewrite's their destiny. He's was to be a good gardener. But now she is the new Nature Elemental. He had lived ever since the first Elementals had been created. He was the first and now she is the second." Earth said.

"She is not going to be a fucking Elemental!" I yelled.

"She must and she will be trained by us to ensure that the Nature Element lives on." Wind said walking over but as she reached out a hoof to rose I quickly roundhouse kicked her into Fire and as they tumbled on the ground Earth looked at me in shock. "You…" he started but I cut him off.

"I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT SHE WILL NOT BECOME THE NEXT ELEMENTAL! SHE DOES NOT NEED TO BE IN ANY MORE DANGER WITH HER TROUBLES! IF YOU WANT HER YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" I yelled and as I was yelled in felt my darkness sword and shield appear on me along with my dark armor. As I got into a defensive stance in front of rose I saw that now all four of them were in a line in front of me.

"She must be trained angel! If she isn't she will not understand anything about her powers and when she dies she will be the last!" Light yelled. Well she was new but I somehow knew her name.

"AND YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE? THIS IS MY MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" and with that there were several plumes of different elements and I was knocked into the air and then they all surrounded me.

**Earth's POV**

"The angel is a fool to think he can stop us. We just used the unbreakable prison trap. Now get her and lets start the training." As Light and wind walked over to a now awake and cowering rose there was a loud shake as I looked at the element prison. "He's trying to break free but he cant. As soon as we leave he will be released. Now grab her!" as wind jumped at rose and tried to catch her she teleported away but she ended up near the throne room door and she couldn't leave due to Light putting up a one way barrier. "MOMMY!" she yelled as she tried to get out but was thrown back and suddenly 7 mares ran into the room and when they saw rose they all got mad. "What did you do to rose!" the blue mare shouted.

"We are trying to take her to train her but the angel would have had nothing of it!" Fire yelled pointing at the element prison.

"Luke!" six of them yelled as they all charged us while the white one stood with rose but as the six charged us they were all hit to the side from Winds attack. "MOMMYS!" rose yelled as she ran over to them and light ran over and grabbed her.

"Got her!" she said as I nodded.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!" and with that the elemental prison exploded and light was punched in the face sending her flying with rose into the wall and I stood there in shock. He broke a unbreakable prison that not even the creator could of broken… he is more powerful than any living being.

"QUICKLY!" and with that we tried to disappear but we couldn't and when I looked around I noticed darkness surrounding the room but in slivers as it flowed on the walls. "HE BUCKING TRAPPED US! HE HAS MORE BUCKING POWER THEN DARKNESS!"

**Luke's POV**

As I punched light in her face and she went flying with rose as soon as she hit the wall rose fell to the ground and she ran over to the girls and when I saw them I got even more angry. "YOU FUCKING HURT MY WIVES! TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE FOR YOUR SINS!" and with that I my shield and sword started to mold into a hilt just like the earth Elemental weapon and as soon as I grabbed it a scythe made of darkness appeared and I twirled it around and then planted the blade into the ground. "SCYTHE OF ETERNAL SHADOWS!" I yelled as I then pulled it out and then slammed it into the ground causing shadows to burst from the cracks and attack the elementals. As they fought back the shadows I pulled the scythe out and I charged at Fire first and as soon as he saw me I slammed into him and he was now against the wall with the scythe against his throat. "FOR ALL YOU HAVE FUCKING DONE I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW! BUT I WANT TO SEE YOU ALL SUFFER!" and with that I kneed him in the stallion and as he fell down in pain I noticed Wind and Earth charging me but I quickly shadow traveled behind them and then swept their legs out with the back of the scythe and before I could attack them there was an explosion of darkness and as my head hit the wall I went unconscious.

**Earth's POV (getting confusing isn't it)**

As I watched darkness appear he appeared standing over the angel. "Darkness! Take her and go!" I yelled.

"I will do nothing of the sort earth!" he yelled and I sat there stunned.

"She's the new Nature Elemental!" I then yelled and he stood there unmoving.

"I would if I could Earth." He then said calmly and I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"His Emotion love has entered her body and is preventing her from being forced anywhere… therefore until he leaves we cannot take her."

"Then bucking kill him!" Fire yelled as he stood up.

"you cannot kill love Fire… you can only make it stronger… his love for Rose made love unbeatable and could kill any of use by just touching us…" he said and I then noticed the white mare was now stood near Rose.

"Give her to us!" Fire yelled running at her but was sent flying back by a burst of sun magic.

"You will not harm my niece!" she then yelled. How could I bucking forget that she is now her aunt and she is a powerful one as well?

"She will not be harmed as long as Love is in her… we can't take her away anyway with him in her head. Light!" darkness yelled and she quickly ran over.

"His Dark powers grew faster than ever brother." Light told him.

"All because you wanted to put his daughter into more danger." He told her. "I cannot take him with me so he will be forced to stay here and my apprentice will have to watch over the darkness for now… until he is replaced that is."

"He knows about him…" Wind said standing up.

"HOW!" he yelled appearing in front of her.

"Ever since he felt the feeling we were forced to answer his questions about him… as the law says." She answered.

"Then he will be a hard one to persuade to come with me…" darkness said.

"he will not leave at all just so you know… the Light in him is too great to let him go anywhere near the Dark realm." Light told him as she walked over.

"Then I will have to block the light in him until his training is over."

"And risk letting him get taken over by the darkness?" I said standing up.

"It will be a choice we will have to make. In my realm he could keep them under control but here he cannot. For now we wait until he wakes up."

"I'm not going fucking anywhere."


	25. Chapter 25

**Luke's POV**

"I will not fucking leave my family… I would rather give up all of my magic then leave them!" I yelled standing up slowly still wielding the scythe.

"You have to come angel for your training!" the new pony yelled. Full on black and white eyes and just called me angel instead of Luke. Yep. He's the dark Elemental.

"Didn't you just fucking hear me? I said fucking no! And what you had done to my wives and tried to take Rose my decision was justified!" as I quickly ran over and got in front of all the girls they all surrounded us.

"Stop…" I heard dark say and all the other elementals looked at him.

"Why?" fire yelled.

"Because I will give him a chance to duel. He wins he stays here and I train him here. I win… he comes with me and trains with me until he completely masters the power of Darkness." Dark said.

"I agree on one other condition." I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked me.

"That you release your other apprentice from your mind tricks!" and with that he put on a face of horror and then anger.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?" he yelled.

"I know about them when I put two and two together. Darkness likes to mess with people's minds and a master of it can manipulate anyone they desire as long as they are weak enough." I then said calmly.

"Dark what is he talking about?" I heard light asked him.

"He wanted to come with his own free will… but after time he grew to miss his family and if he left then he would have died and his dark side would have taken over. So I used the darkness to make him want to stay. He still is not in control of his dark side so if he is released now he would become evil."

"Then why don't you let him decide what he wants to do?" I asked standing up.

"Because he would then be the strongest evil alive if he were to succumb to the dark!" dark then yelled at me.

"We will see about that if I win our duel. And I vow to fight till the death!" I yelled as I twirled the scythe and he summoned armor and then two double sided and double end scythes appeared from dark portals and then the entire room went dark. "Dark he has more darkness then you!" I heard light yell.

"No he does not. I have always held back sister when we fought each other. So I will now fight all out!" and with that he charged me and as I blocked the first scythe my legs were swept out from under me with the other and I was then stabbed into the ground and I spewed out some blood. "DADDY!" I heard rose yell as I then noticed her trying to run towards me but was knocked back due to a barrier. As he pulled out his scythe and I was bleeding his armor and weapons disappeared. "You are weak angel… for that you will die. Sister, prepare to search for another human angel when this one is dead." And with that he started to walk away and I felt a rage build up inside of me and I could feel fire magic start to flow in me and I felt no more pain and when I looked down where my wound used to be was a dying fire and as I stood back up I threw the scythe spinning at him and when he turned around he was hit directly in the face. Sending him tumbling on the ground and as soon as he skidded to a stop on his feet he looked at me with rage. "HOW COULD YOU SURVIVE AFTER LOSING YOUR SOUL?" he yelled.

"It's because I fight till the end. Till I win. OR TILL I DIE!" and with that I caught my scythe and then twirled around. "SCYTHE OF ETERNAL SHADOWS!" I yelled as the blade sunk into the ground and several shadow me's appeared and they all attacked him and he now had back on his armor and had back out his weapons and he engaged them all while I pulled out the scythe and started to walk towards him and I could feel fire magic going through my veins and as I watched him defeat my shadows I swung the scythe and when he blocked it a shockwave of dark and fire magic was sent out and he had a look of surprise on him. "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU USING FIRE MAGIC IN THE DARK ARENA?" he yelled as he pushed me back.

"Because I'm full of fucking surprises. Like right now! DEATH AND RAGE COMBINATION!" and with that there was a flash of red and black and I was now holding a red scythe and a black sword while my armor was now red and black and flowing with dark and fire magic. As he starred at me with shock I started walking towards him. "I recently found out that I can combine emotions and use both of their abilities as long as they are both compatible. But if they aren't I am given consequence. I think the worst one was my head catching fire and my body turning to rock making it so I couldn't move. I still have to figure out which emotion earth is though, but I will find out later. For now… I WILL FIGHT!" and with that I appeared behind him and before he could react I swept his legs out with scythe and I then roundhouse kicked him towards the other elementals and as he skidded to a stop I realized one of his legs was on fire. "Hey I smell barbeque!" I said smiling as he noticed his leg and quickly put it out.

"FIRE!" he yelled and he stepped forward.

"His rage has made him one of the strongest fire users beside me, dark. But if he combined it with dark then he will be almost unbeatable." Fire said but then dark charged me and when he tried to go for my legs when I blocked his first scythe I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the face causing him to backflip and then tumble to a halt in front of the other Elementals. As I walked towards him a golden orb appeared. "Enough!" it said and the Elementals all bowed.

"Bow you idiot!" Fire yelled at me.

"Fucking why?" I asked.

"Fire. There is no need for that." The golden orb said pulsing.

"Yes creator." Creator? Son of a bitch… I'm so dead.

"So you are the one that chose me to become the angel?" I asked it.

"That would be me yes. And I see that you had already unlocked some of the creator's power inside of you."

"WHAT!" the elementals yelled standing up.

"How come we didn't sense it?" Light yelled.

"Because his emotions kept it hidden. It is intriguing how powerful the emotion love is for him." The orb said.

"Yeah so what?" I asked sticking my weapons into the ground and crossing my arms.

"It's because no other angel has ever had love be their strongest emotion. It just means certain death when the time comes for you to become the creator…"

"What do you fucking mean?" I asked.

"I have been the creator for over millions of years. I have been taught every single secret in the entire universe." It said.

"And why do you want me to become the creator?" I asked.

"Because I have grown so old that I can almost barely create a new world. When at full power I could have created a new space or dimension." It said.

"Fine. I will try and become the creator. But what's up with all of the magic in me coming to me quite fast?"

"Most likely it's because of your Emotion love. Where is he?"

"Right here." And with that he appeared next to rose.

"GRAB HER!" fire yelled but as soon as he got close he got a sword into his leg and was kicked away and light ran over and healed him quickly.

"You will not touch her!" he yelled.

"Yo love I thought you were a mute?" I asked him.

"All of your love has finally made me whole Luke. Thank you for that." And with that he bowed quickly.

"You're welcome. And I just remembered. Creator can I hurt them for hurting my wives?" I asked the orb.

"The creator would not dare let you-" wind started but was cut off.

"You may." The orb said pulsing and I just smiled as I walked towards them as they all now had small looks of fear on their faces and I cracked my knuckles and neck.

**1 minute later**

As I sat down from beating them all up I just smiled that he would say yes. "Thank you very much creator. That got a lot of anger out of my system." I said as I willed the armor and weapons to disappear and they did and now the scythe hilt was on my belt.

"The angel can never succumb to anger. It has happened several times… and all of them almost ended up in my destruction." He said.

"Well you must be one powerful son of a bitch." I said as it floated over.

"I am the creator angel. But for now I shall heal your mates." And with that there was a flash of light.

"Yeah and if any of the three lost their foals I will come for them and I will kill them."

"They boar your foals?! I shall have a talk with the Elementals! As soon as that is done we shall talk about your daughter." And with that they all disappeared and I walked over to the girls to check on them.

"You girls okay?" I asked and they all nodded and I sighed with relief.

"Thank god. Oh and Celestia, the pregnant ones are Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Luna." And with that she fell over. Probably fainted. "GUARDS!" I yelled and several ran in and saw Celestia.

"Please take her to her room please. And I feel quite bit of anger for none of you running in to even help the girls so I will see you all in the courtyard. I hope you got a lot more guards." I said smiling as they put on looks of horror but they then nodded as they loaded Celestia onto their back and walked out of the room and I then looked at Luna. "Looks like you and I might need to cover day court but for now I got a few guards I need to go discipline." I told her as she nodded and I walked out of the throne room and started to head to the courtyard. As I reached the courtyard all of the day and night guards were there including Sally and the others. "FALL IN!" I yelled and they all did. Eternal guards in the middle, day guards on left, and night guards on right.

"Luke? Don't tell me that all of these guards are afraid of you?" Adam yelled.

"Of course I am. I trained them a lot. Now I want you all too fucking come at me as punishment." I said and they all except for Sally and the others put on looks of horror.

"Is that all? Your about to get your ass handed to you!" and with that John charged me and as he threw a fist I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back.

"Who's next?" I asked as then they all put on looks of horror but then they all charged.

**Luna's POV**

Luke can be sometimes fun to be around. Except for when he gets mad of course. As I sat on the throne and continued day court for my sister I smiled. I was happy that I am able to give Luke some more happiness in his life. But that would make him worry a lot more and it would someday make him hurt himself if he couldn't protect any of us. As the guards dragged away a criminal to the dungeons I breathed out and I then noticed something. As I looked out the window I saw a Pegasus night guard go flying past the window and when I walked over and looked down I smiled as I saw Luke fighting all of the day and night guards. And with only his hands and feet with no armor or weapons. As I walked back and sat back down at the throne in walked one of my personal guards. "Yes?" I asked.

"Princess I think there is a planned assassination towards you." He said bowing.

"And who is going to assassinate me?" with that he stood up with a smile before producing a ring and put it on his horn and he then drew a sword.

"It would be me." And with that he jumped at me.

**Luke's POV**

As the last of the guards fell to the ground twitching I just smiled. As I looked around the entire yard and saw no guards hiding and I then smiled a tiny bit bigger. "That's what you all get for not coming anywhere when there is yelling." I said and then there was a scream coming from inside the castle and I knew who it came from. "LUNA!" I yelled as I ran out of the courtyard and towards the throne room and when I got there I found a lone blue wing lying on the ground. As I picked it up it was still fresh and I then found an almost impossible trail of blood leading to a door. The door into the crystal caverns. "EMOTIONS!" I yelled and they all appeared.

"What?" love asked.

"Someone fucking took Luna that's fucking what. We are going into the caverns." I yelled and with that they summoned their armor and weapons and we all ran into the caverns. As soon as we entered the caverns there was another scream and we started to follow it through the cavern. "THAT'S IT! SCREAM ALL YOU WANT! NOPONY IS EVER GOING TO FIND YOU HORSE!" and with that I started to run faster horse in their language meant whore in English. And he just fucking called her a horse… he is so fucking dead. "Life when we find her you will need to use a lot of magic to help reattach her wing." I told her as we rounded a corner.

"Then we have to get it done soon or else she will never fly again!" she said as we then reached a massive cavern and I spotted Luna being dragged by a night guard. I thought there was one missing when I looked around the yard. "You ready to bare my foals?" I heard him ask and that made me so mad that I just jumped down and started to run so fast I broke the sound barrier and as it broke he turned around just in time to get a fist directly in the face sending him tumbling on the ground. "HELP LUNA AND PROTECT HER!" I yelled and they surrounded her while life got to work on the wing.

"You were supposed to still be out in the courtyard teaching those stupid guards a lesson." The stallion said as he got up with blood coming from his nose.

"I finished early. Now why did you attack Luna?" I yelled and he only just laughed.

"Because I have learned things about her that none of you would ever understand! She is mentally unstable and if a single tragedy happens to her she would snap!" he yelled laughing.

"And if you made her lose her foal that's going to happen!" I yelled and he laughed harder.

"That horse was bearing a foal? How precious! I hope I killed it when I gave her a good beating." He said.

"And if you did you would die!" I yelled and he started to laugh once more.

"Not since I was blessed with immortality human! I cannot die no matter what!" he yelled.

"But you can still be tortured." And with that he looked at me confused.

"Now what do you mean by that? I'm a unicorn! I can make myself immune to any torture!" he yelled.

"That is actually not true… I know a crystal that completely steals a unicorns magic and prevents them from making any more…" and with that he put on a look of fear.

"Then you would have to bucking catch me first!" he yelled running into the cavern.

"Stay here and watch her! If she dies I will kill you all!" I yelled and they nodded as I ran after him. He was a fast motherfucker but I caught up with him in the first minute and as I jumped on him sending us both tumbling downhill I laid multiple hits into his body as he spewed out blood. "Try all you want but you can't kill me fool!" he yelled as he bit into my right arm and I screamed out in pain as I kicked him off of me and I examined my arm. I was now bleeding profusely so I quickly ripped off the sleeve of my left arm and quickly tied it over the bite and as soon as I finished tying it I was punched in the gut once more and I spewed out blood and I was then kicked in my side and I was sent tumbling farther down the tunnel and I skidded to a stop right at a ravines edge and my foot slipped off the side and as I looked back at the stallion he was now walking towards me. "Who was your boss?" I yelled gripping my right arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"Well if I told you I would have to kill you. But I'm going to kill you anyway so it doesn't matter. My boss is discord…" that son. Of. A. bitch.

"What did he promise you?" I asked him and he laughed.

"He promised me that, that horse Luna would bear my foals and be my slave." He said as he then laughed.

"You keep your hooves off of Luna!" I snapped and he just laughed even more.

"You think you could order me around? You are a fool." And with he suddenly jumped at me and before I could move out of the way he slammed into me and we were both sent spiraling down the ravine. As we delivered punches to each other he flipped us around and I slammed into a edge of the ravine and I could hear some bones break in my rib area and I then punched him off of me and now he went tumbling in the air as we continued to go down the ravine I could eventually see the bottom and when I turned back to look at him I noticed something on his horn. What the fuck is that? And as I said that I was kicked by him in the face and I heard my nose break as my back slammed into the side of the ravine and I fell the rest of the way onto the ground. As I slowly stood up I crumbled onto my left knee. "Shit I think my legs broken." I muttered when I noticed the stallion slowly walking towards me with a knife in his mouth and he had on a wicked grin. As I tried to will the earth it wasn't responding to me when I mentally hit myself. I'm in a fucking crystal cave! Of course there won't be any fucking earth in here. Shiiiiit. As I tried to stand up once more I was forced back onto one knee once again as he got closer and closer. I couldn't use any of the elemental weapons since they were torn off of me up at the top. As he was now 5 feet away from me he then made a slash at me but I rolled backwards causing pain to flare through my leg as I tumbled to a stop on it and as soon as I looked up I was punched in the gut and then my face was punched into the ground and I was then kicked in my left sending me tumbling to the right. As I hit the wall my entire body was in pain with broken bones all over my body and it was starting to get unbearable to even ignore anymore. As he started to walk towards me once again I was starting to think that whatever was on his horn was keeping him alive and keeping the pain out of his body. If I could just take that ring off… as he once again made a slash at me I made a quick roll to the left, ignoring the pain in my leg and as I then elbowed him in the back of his head his face hit face first into the wall. "That's got to hurt!" I said as his face slid down the wall and as he slowly stood back up and then quickly turned and stabbed me in my left leg causing me to screech out in pain as the force of the knife sent me skidding back a few feet and as I pulled it out I was now bleeding profusely. I am so fucking mad that I can't use life magic right now… And then I just mentally hit myself… I can create earth to use… I am such a fucking idiot. As he threw another punch at me and as it connected with my gut once more making me spew up even more blood, I am surprised I haven't died from blood loss yet ever since I came to Equestria, and as it sent me into the air I quickly threw the knife and as it landed just to the left of the stallion as soon as I landed he bucked me again hitting my gut and causing me to this time spew some vomit as well as blood, now this is getting fucking annoying, and it sent me flying back I think about 30 feet and into the end of the ravine causing a loud crack to sound. Don't tell me I just fucking broke my spine. If I fucking did I am now very pissed. As he ran at me I ducked causing pain to flare threw my back, yep… broke my fucking spine, and he bucked the area where my head used to be and his hooves were now planted in the crystal wall. He's fucking strong. As I then kicked him in the stomach causing him to flip with his legs still in the wall and his back connected with the wall and I heard his legs break and I quickly ran over and grabbed the knife and then planted the knife into his throat and impaled him into the wall and as he struggled to get it out I pulled the ring off of his horn and he stopped struggling with his eyes not blinking. As I fell onto my ass breathing hard and to try and calm down the pain. "Well at least I got you, you son of a bitch." I muttered as I eyed the ring. Seems it was imbedded with some magic. It used to be a normal ring until whatever kind of magic it had was put into it. I will have to have Celestia look at this. As I willed fire magic inside of me to start healing me I was met by a lot of pain flaring into my body and I just yelled from the pain as it started to go away and as I stood back up there was now only a little pain in my body. As I walked over and started to scale the wall I almost slipped and fell multiple times on my way up. "This is some big fucking ravine…" I muttered as I reached the top 30 minutes later. I think it was thirty because I lost track a couple times. As I ran back to where the others were when I spotted them I saw life packing up a med kit I think?

"How is she life?" I asked as I ran over to the emotions.

"Well she is going to be okay..." She said but she trailed off. And that is never good.

"Life what happened?" I asked worried.

"She... Is no longer pregnant..."


	26. Chapter 26

"What..." I said and she looked at me.

"The damage to her upper body and losing her left wing caused the foal to not get enough blood. So it died from not getting enough..." And with that I walked over to a crystal wall and I felt fire engulf my right hand as I then slammed it into the wall. "WHENEVER SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS I AM NEVER FUCKING THERE!" I yelled and every single word I yelled resulted in a fire fist to be hit into the wall. As I contained to punch the wall the crater in it got bigger and bigger until I could fit my entire arm into it and I then turned around and fell onto my ass crying. "How can I be called their husband if I couldn't even fucking protect one of them!" I yelled.

"Luke..." Love started but I cut him off.

"DONT YOU FUCKING SAY IT WASENT MY FAULT LOVE! I HAD ORDERED ALL OF THE GUARDS INTO THE COURTYARD AND THEREFORE IT WAS MY FAULT THAT THAT FUCKING MANIAC GOT TO LUNA! NOW YOU FUCKING TELL ME IT WASENT MY FAULT!" I yelled and he backed off and as soon as I slowly calmed down I stood up. "Love... Sorry for yelling but I have been through a lot. Could you grab Luna please? The rest of you are dismissed." With that everybody but love disappeared and love picked up Luna in his arms and we started to walk towards the entrance while I dragged the body of the pony maniac and as soon as we reached the door and went through it we were jumped by the girls. "Luke. What happened?" Celestia asked.

"This fucker I want the body burned for what he did. I need to go clear my mind. And for what happened... I will tell you all later." And with that I threw the body in front of them and quickly walked off and I walked into the garden and I entered the maze and walked around until I reached the middle and I sat down on the bench that was there. "I am such a fucking idiot... First rose is said to be the new nature elemental and now Luna loses her foal... I am so fucking ridiculous right now I should be a clown..." I said.

"LUKE!" I heard one of the girls yell and as soon as I lifted my head running towards me was twilight and as I put my head back down she slowed to a stop next to me. "I heard what happened from love..." She said sitting down next to me.

"And what all did he tell you?" I asked her.

"He told us everything that had happened Luke... And to think Luna... She is going to be so devastated when she wakes up..." And with that I snapped at the thought of her crying her heart out.

"That's not going to happen because I won't let it happen!" I said standing up quickly.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked me.

"Life and death!" I yelled and they appeared.

"Yeah?" Life asked.

"Hells entrance please." And with that they nodded and summoned their scythes and made the X and as soon as it appeared I jumped into it and closed it as soon as I jumped in. As soon as I landed back into the familiar world as hell I started to walk around and eventually found death talking to a few pony skeletons. "Death..." I said and the skeletons vanished and it turned around.

"So the angel has returned... For what reason..." For that I could sense a little anger in it voice.

"Before I get to the point I have to ask you if you recently received a maniac pony?" I asked and it nodded. "Put it in your worst tortures please for what he has done." Another nod. "Now I will get to the point. I have come for an unborn soul."

"That is a high price angel. Unborn souls are quite valuable here angel." It said which made me a little mad.

"Then name your fucking price." I then said.

"You have nothing more that I want angel..." He then said.

"Price." I said through gritted teeth.

"What would you be willing to do for the soul angel then?" It asked me.

"It's all up to fucking you." I then said.

"You will be my slayer..." It then said which confused me.

"Slayer?" I asked.

"The purpose of a slayer is to send souls that are too evil for this world for punishment." It then said.

"Okay then I'll do it." And with that it snapped its fingers and I felt something change inside of me. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Gave you the ability to see how good and bad pony's souls are. Whenever you see a pony just quickly blink and then it should activate and you will then see a color surrounding the pony and that is the goodness or badness of the soul. You must report to me every soul you find that has an orange to red color. But you must eliminate the black colors immediately." With that I got confused.

"Why the black?" I asked.

"Because those are souls that need to be taken immediately. I will send you back to where you created the entrance angel. I hope we all get to stay in touch in your mind." And with that it slammed its staff into the ground and I felt myself get traveled. Now a question formed in my mind. Was death a boy or a girl? Cause its voice changed with every sentence. As I appeared back in the maze surprising twilight I found myself holding a multicolored little orb in my left hand. "Luke. Where did you go?" Twilight asked me.

"I struck a deal with death. Now let's return this soul back to Luna." I said as she nodded and we ran through and then out of the maze and the first guard I saw pointed me in the direction of the infirmary. As soon as I got in it broke my heart when I saw Luna crying and the girls were trying to comfort her and I then walked over and she then started to cry into my shoulder. "It's okay Luna... I can help." I said and they all looked at me with confused and as she looked at me she also looked confused. "Struck a deal with death. Now stay still." And with that she nodded as I produced the multicolored orb and I slowly entered it into her stomach and then a little bump appeared on her stomach and everybody looked at me shocked. "I had to make up with it in some way." I said and they all stood their shocked still as Luna put a smile on her face and then cried happy tears into my shoulder as I petted her mane.

"Luke... What agreement did you make with death?" Celestia asked worried.

_Don't tell her._

Since when are you in my fucking mind?

_Since you became my slayer angel. If you tell her she will deem you too dangerous to be around._

Well then what do I fucking tell her?

_Tell her... Tell her I said to keep it a secret and only when she finds it out she may know the whole story._

"Sorry Tia. Death says it's on lockdown until you actually see me do it then you can know the whole story." I said as she nodded in agreement and I co tinned to comfort Luna when I felt an evil presence. _An evil soul is near angel._

Yeah I fucking felt it. Where?

_Should be entering the room in a few minutes._

Well then give me details.

_This pony is a doctor here in the castle and has always hated the royal family. Was deemed by my other slayer red about a year ago but before further Intel could be gathered my slayer died to magic overuse._

Thanks. As I quickly blinked my eyes I saw everyone's soul colors. Celestia was in lime green, Luna's was in more yellow then green, rainbow dash was in green, applejack was in green, shadow was in a green that was lighter than full on green but darker then lime green, Fluttershy's was in green, and I noticed a guard in the room was blue. Guess he was in between. As I continued to look around the room and soon my target walked into the room... And his soul was black. Shit. "Looks like you are all about to see my job sooner than I thought." I said and I immediately summoned the dark scythe and I threw it at the pony who screamed in horror before being hit by the scythe and his entire body disintegrated and as I caught the scythe and put it away I looked at the others who had looks of horror. "Well I am given a secret and I am forced to get rid of it a couple minutes later... Karma is a bitch. Okay here was my deal. I became deaths slayer." And with that Celestia and twilight and Luna gasped all at once.

"But they are myths..." Twilight muttered.

"Well they are true twilight. But what was about them in the myths?" I asked her.

"They are said to be able to see the purity of a pony's soul." Luna said.

"Well that is correct. Anything else?" I asked them.

"Well the slayers were all wearing a traditional black cloak..." Celestia said. Death?

The slayers held souls inside of the cloak to use a powerful death magic if they possessed any. But you will be gifted with one when you regain yours.

Well thanks for the info. "Well death says that is true but I will not go into details." With that twilight got curious.

"Death is here?" She asked looking around the room.

"Nope. He talks in my fucking mind which is going to be annoying since I already have the Elementals and the emotions in my head so now I get to add him to the mix. Just. Fucking. Great." And with that I sighed before looking at them. "Hope this doesn't make you all angry at me?"

"Why would we be angry at ya?" Applejack asked.

"Well because I was ordered to kill every soul that was black immediately. So I hope to god none of you become evil for as long I am alive." And with that they smiled but Celestia and Luna tensed up. "When I see one of you tense up it means you are hiding something. Spill." With that they sighed before looking at me.

"Luke... You remember the first war you went into?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well after you released a powerful nova blast. You had lost a lot of blood and I... Gave you some of mine." Luna said. I don't see any reason that this would be bad.

"Yeah so what?" I asked.

"Luke... You are now immortal." Hook... Line... Sinker...

"Good one Luna but what is it really?" They looked at me with a serious look. Which means... They are speaking the truth. "I'm... Going to live forever?" I asked gripping my head.

"Yes." Celestia answered putting her head down.

"I'm going to see rose fucking grow up and die... I... Need to go." And with that I ran out of the room and down the hallways until I eventually reached my room where rose was fast asleep in and I only stifled a cry as I walked over and sat down next to her and started to pet her mane. As she moved around in her sleep I cried a little more before the golden orb appeared. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked not looking away from rose.

"We must talk about her..." He said and I snapped.

"And I am not in the mood to talk about her! She... Is going to grow up and die while I will still be alive!" I exclaimed.

"You forget some things about elementals." He then said floating over.

"Oh and what might that me?" I asked in a snarky tone.

"Elementals live until they decide to die... Or they are killed." And with that my face brightened.

"You're not pulling my leg?" I asked because if he was joking I was seriously going to be pissed if he was.

"I am not angel. But now we must talk about her. It would be wise just to give her to the other elementals to train her."

"I already fucking told them no and I will tell you the same answer. No." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"That was until I came up with a compromise. Rose must travel with you and-"

"Fuck you!" I then said standing up. "And put rose in harm's way while she is with me? Fuck. You." I said.

"Then you must stay here and let the elementals train her while they train you. But once you learn all of these elements you must begin your journey once again with her and your mates. I had already punished then for harming then and potentially harming the foals as well." Realization in mind.

"Hey mind telling dark something for me?" I asked.

"Yes. What is it?" He then asked.

"Tell him I did win the duel and he must give Luna's brother a decision to either stay or go and that he can go wherever he wants and that he has to train me out of his realm."

"I will relay the message to him. For now I will send you fire to train with your fire magic." With that I nodded and he disappeared and then fire appeared.

"A couple things. You try and take my daughter and I will kill you. The other thing is try not to be an ass."

"I will do the first one. The second request is denied." He said smiling.

"Yeah yeah. Fuck you. I will meet you into the courtyard." With that he disappeared after a nod and I slowly woke up rose and as she looked around d and saw me I picked her up. "Rose they are not going to try and take you away anymore okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now want to come and watch me hurt myself with fire magic?" She gave little giggle as I took it as a yes as I started to walk towards the courtyard and when I got there fire had set up a few targets and guards were all watching him with interest. "So what's up first fire?"

"You must first let me see if you can let fire magic flow through you and that you can control it." He said and I set rose down who then ran off to the side and I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. As I felt the fire magic deep inside of me react to my concentrate it I started to set it into my veins and through my entire body. "Good. Now try and hit the targets with the fire." With that I opened my eyes and immediately fire balls went flying from the fire engulfing my body and they all except for one hit the targets leaving only one standing. "How much I feel like a fantastic four right now." I muttered as I let the fire die down and fire walked over.

"Good. Now time to use it in offense. Try and lay a single hit on me." With that I shrugged and as I charged him with fire in my fist and as he side stepped I thrust my left hand to my left and fired a jet of flame sending my right fist spinning right into his face sending him back a few feet and he looked at me amazed. "For a beginner of fire magic you already know propulsion with it." He said smiling as he walked over putting on a wicked grin. "Which means I can have a little fun." That can't be good. As he suddenly appeared next to me and kicked me in the side sending me tumbling on the ground and hitting the wall I ducked just in time to avoid a fire hoof to where my face used to be and when j tried to summon armor I found out I couldn't... Son of a bi- I didn't even get to finish that thought as I was then punched in the gut and then my legs were swept out from under me and I was then kicked just before I hit the ground sending me tumbling on the ground once more and as I almost slammed into a few guards but they moved out of the wall I stood up spitting blood from my mouth. As I stood straight up I could see several guards restraining rose from running towards me. "You pack quite the kick." I told him as I started to walk towards Fire.

"I am the elemental fire idiot. So my emotion would be rage." He said smiling.

"Well I got a rage of my own but he's out for the moment." I said as I charged him and as he tried to sweep out my legs but j jumped and tackled him sending us both tumbling in the ground and I winced from the bite that maniac pony had given me earlier. As I kicked him off of me into the air I lit my right fist with fire and I then jumped at him. "FIRE FIST OF RAGE!" I yelled as I then punched him square in the gut and he went flying even higher into the sky and that was when I heard a muffled scream and when I looked down I saw all 5 of the day guards in the courtyard were now on the ground unconscious and I then spotted rose being dragged away by a pony in a dark cloak. "FUCK NO!" I yelled as I went hurling towards him and as I landed in front of him sending him flying backward and throwing rose into the air and as I caught her from the air I was hit in the neck by a blue dart. "My employer wanted her alive... I can't believe that blood lied about killing you. That just means I can calm my rage by killing you here!" And with that as soon as I pulled the dart out I felt woozy as I stumbled where I was standing and as soon as rose was standing up in the ground I fell to my knees next to her. "Rose! Go to mommy and stay with her!" I yelled as she nodded and ran into the castle.

"Oh no you bucking won't!" The pony said but as he was about to run past me I grabbed his back leg and then flipped him over me onto his back.

"You stay the fuck away from my daughter!" I yelled as I then coughed up some blood and I then grabbed the stallion's throat and lifted him off the ground slowly as I stumbled on my feet. "Poison... Should have... Killed you... Horse!" He fucking didn't!

"Here's the thing buddy! I! Am! Not! A! Pony!" I yelled as I then smashed him into the ground and before I fell onto the ground passing out I noticed several figures in black hurrying over to where I was and all I could tell was that they weren't running... They were slithering...

Luna's POV

"So he brought back the soul of the foal?" I asked and Celestia nodded in happiness and I squealed with joy.

"This is to be the first Alicorn foal born since me and Luna were born over a thousand years ago!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Well that's good for ya but what about Luke and his immortality?" Twilight asked and we looked down with worry.

"Yeah it was mighty good for you to make him immortal but now was a bad time to do so." Applejack exclaimed and I sighed.

"Without Luke we would have all not been here today numerous occasions." I said and they all nodded.

"Mommy!" I heard rose yell and when I looked at the door rose ran in with tears in her eyes and she jumped onto my bed and started to hug me.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm alright."

"Daddy's hurt!" She then cried when she calmed down and we all stiffened.

"Where rose?" I asked.

"Get him onto a bed!" A new voice yelled and as we looked at the door several cloaked beings came into the room and one quickly set Luke down onto a bed to my left and I gasped. "Now what healer?" One asked another.

"His pony and human blood are no match for the poison in him. We must transfer some of our blood into him to try and fight the poison!" Another one said and I watched as one of them cut a small wound enough to let out blood on a white arm and then one on Luke and as Luke's blood slowly spilled out of them then turned to us. "Princess of Equestria. We require your assistance." The cloaked being said and my sister walked over and took the blood of the unknown being and duplicated it a little and then inserted it into Luke and then closed the wound. "With both human and pony blood it might not accept the blood just given. But who are you?" My sister asked the cloaked beings.

"Should we answer her my king?" One asked the taller being.

"We shall wait for my friend to wake up first. If we hadn't gotten here in time or even come here he would have died. Our blood defeats most poisons so he should have a chance to survive. I understand when my son said the city was beautiful except the guard all tried to take us in for unknown reasons." The tall one said and then Luke's body started to spasm. As we watched his body the spasms became more and more frequent until they eventually stopped and I noticed Luke was now breathing normally so I sighed with relief. "The blood has been accepted into the body and will start to produce just like the other two." My sister said smiling.

"Then all we have to do is wait for him to wake up." One of the beings said as he sat down on the right side of Luke.

"We thank you for helping him." I said.

"I remember that voice princess Luna." And with that I froze and then figured out who the beings were.

"King Ames?" I said surprised and the tall being laughed.

"Finally figured it out!" He said laughing.

"Sister, you know this being?" Celestia asked and I nodded.

"We were with his clan when Luke suddenly got the letter about rose. They took care of us but when they were attacked by an ancient enemy... That was when his son had died." I answered.

"And my friend here had killed the last of them all in revenge for my son. He was the dignitary that had first come here in the first place." Ames said.

"Well I am sorry for your lost. But why are you here?" Celestia asked.

"Well Suku's last request was to be buried by his new friend and that new friend would happen to be him." He said pointing at Luke. "So when I heard about what had happened I took a healer and a guard with me in case some things had happened here."

"Well your healer sounds like a wise one." Twilight said.

"That's because their healers are the best honeys."

Luke's POV

As I opened NY eyes and sat up in the bed and stretched I was happy to see all of the girls alright and I let out a sigh of relief. "You didn't need to come all this way your majesty but it was greatly appreciated." I said as he laughed.

"I knew I felt that something terrible was going to happen and I trusted one of my guts and look at where it brought me." The king said laughing.

"Well since you are here do you think it is also time to reveal yourselves?" I asked and he nodded before I turned to Celestia. "Princess Celestia, I give you king Ames of the Naga's." And with that he threw back his hood and Celestia stood there unfazed.

"It is a pleasure to meet a new species." Celestia said sticking out her hoof and they both shook before returning their hands of hooves back to their original position.

"But now I have one question. What did you all do to me about the poison?" I asked them and Celestia looked skittish.

"We had to give you some of our own blood to combat the poison in you my friend." The king told me.

"Well I thank you for that but isn't my body soon going to die from all of these different bloods inside of me?" I asked.

"That is a no." A familiar voice said as a golden orb appeared beside me.

"I'm guessing you knew that I was going to be poisoned did you?" I asked putting a smile on my face and crossing my arms.

"If I told you, you would have changed destiny and the future would have changed drastically." He said floating over.

"Luke. Who is this?" Rainbow dash asked me.

"Sorry for being rude but I would like you all to meet the creator. Also my boss." I said outing on a frown and slouching.

"The... Creator!" Applejack said flabbergasted at what I just said like everyone else.

"Yep. Sometimes I wonder why he doesn't talk like a wise old man." I said smiling.

"Because I can talk in any way I want." The orb pulsed.

"Yeah fuck you. So now what do we do?" I asked him.

"You must finish your element training before leaving back on the journey. When you leave take rose to the temple of nature." He said.

"Rose is not coming with us!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Well she is going to be the new nature elemental dear. So she needs to learn as much as possible." They then nodded in agreement but Fluttershy pondered it for a few minutes before she nodded as well. "Also I am happy because I found out as long as rose is the nature elemental she lives forever!" I yelled thrusting my hands into the air as they all sighed with relief.

"That's good Luke." Shadow said walking over and playfully hitting my arm.

"Of course it's good! I get to live with her forever!" I then yelled and then rose jumped onto my lap and fell asleep and I started to pet her mane. "She falls asleep at some of the best times." I said before looking at the king. "So now what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I had returned to fetch you for my son's final wish. And it was to be buried by you." He said.

"Why me? Why not you?" I asked him but he sighed.

"Not even I know my friend. But if he wanted you to bury him that's what will happen." He said.

"Then I will go back with you today and do it quickly and then return here." As he nodded I turned to look at the girls. "If I am about to make any more deals... Please knock me out." And with that I felt a pain on my head and I blacked out.

Luna's POV

As I watched the warrior naga knock him out we all looked at him with surprise. "It's what he wanted." He said in his defense and then I toned out Fluttershy yelling at him and then with him soon slithering away to escape her rage while I cried to get out of the bed but Celestia pushed me back down. "You need the rest Luna." She told me and I sighed.

"Then what am I going to do here?" I asked her and she was pondering when she looked at me.

"I could send in the foals to keep you company and then you could give then the news." She suggested and I smiled. I haven't seen them in over a week and I missed then a lot.

"Thank you sister." I said smiling as she walked out of the took leaving me with everypony else besides Fluttershy and that naga. "Never take any of Luke's sayings for real." I said and the king nodded.

"That can be agreed on. But for now do you mind if we take Luke while he is unconscious? The sooner my son is buried the sooner he can go to the maker." As I nodded yes the healer grabbed Luke and they both slithered off.


	27. Chapter 27

After the three days of the burials and I performed the last wish of one of my friends I walked off of the train, I didn't feel like teleporting or flying, and I immediately grumbled when j felt an evil presence. Okay death, what you got for me now.

This is a pony that you would not like angel.

Don't care. Details.

This pony is an earth stallion and has been making plans since he was little to take out the royal family...

...

...

...

...

...

He is so going to die.

I warned you angel.

As I blinked twice I started to walk around Canterlot until I found my target. And he was surrounded by pony's... Who all had red souls… Death I got a large group of about 20 ponies all with red souls and they are surrounding the main target making it hard for me to eliminate him.

Then kill them all.

Why? They are just red souls.

If they all follow him they will soon also get black souls. Some of them just got black souls.

As I looked to confirmed I sighed when I realized he was right and I then watched as the group started to move towards an abandoned area of Canterlot and I gave chase and when they went around a corner and when I did as well I stood amazed that they were all gone as I just walked to the middle of the street and immediately heard movement from around me as I then noticed all of the ponies from before surround me. "We were waiting for a perfect chance to kill you prince… and you just gave it to us." the stallion with the black soul said as he walked out of the shadows.

"And you think it's going to be this easy to kill me?" I asked putting on a grin and he only laughed.

"You are only just a pathetic human! You are about as strong as a foal!" he yelled but I then summoned the scythe and threw it and as it spun around it absorbed three of the red souls and they all starred at me horrified.

"I wouldn't say foal… no… I would say as strong as everypony in Equestria combined!" I yelled with a grin on my face as I caught my scythe and then charged at the pony's surrounding me. As several unicorns tried to hit me with bolts but I just sidestepped them all as I took several more of them into the scythe and I then once again threw the scythe at several running pony's and as it rebounded again and again taking a pony with each rebound I just stood straight up and crossed my arms as soon all that was left was the black soul was cornered in the wall. "Well I guess it's time to finish my job for death." I said catching my scythe and then I started to walk towards him.

"f-for death?" he asked as he was horrified.

"Didn't you hear? I'm his new slayer." And with that I swung the scythe and he was sent to hell. "And now this is just fucking great. First day I get back and I already had to send a bunch of souls to hell… Juuuuuust great." As I put the scythe hilt back onto my belt some elementals appeared. "If you are going to tell me that any of my friends or family got hurt I am so going to kill you all." I said and they took a step back quickly before they got back into their original positions.

"We are here to train you." They said.

"Then I think I should finish up with fire first." With that Fire nodded and walked forward and the others all went against the wall.

"Now time to continue your training. The final step in using Fire magic is to try and use the strongest emotion in you to set the power and color of your fire magic. Mine is rage and red. We do not know what yours is though so try and concentrate on the most powerful emotion in you and then release it in the fire magic." And with that I closed my eyes and I started to concentrate and soon I felt a great big tug and I heard a lot of gasps and when I opened my eyes and looked at my stretched out arm and my hand was engulfed in not one, not two, but three! Colors. "Why do I have three colors in my flames?" I asked Fire who was also starring amazed at my hand.

"This has never been seen before. But it seems you have three emotions that are all very strong except one is the strongest I can tell. You have black which is fear and the second strongest, red for rage which is third, and finally pink for love… and that is the all-out strongest." He said still amazed.

"Well then that's good right?" I asked and he nodded greatly.

"This now means that your training is complete." He said walking over to the wall next to the other elementals and wind walked forward.

"Time for you to begin wind angel." She said and I only nodded. "Wind magic is used mostly as a support in battle and it is mainly used with wings. That's where wind magic can mostly be used." As I nodded and summoned my wings I realized that my wings and multiple colors to them. They had red and brown feathers on them and some of them were turning a light green.

"What dafuck?" I said as I then looked at her and she was only smiling.

"Your feathers show what magic you have currently mastered and the ones just starting to change are showing how you are working on with them." She said and I only nodded. "Now wind magic must be created by actual wind and then stored inside of you. Once you get enough created wind magic inside of you your body will start to produce its own wind magic."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Try to call upon the power of wind inside of you to help you get started. As soon as you nod take off into the air and then start flying around." She said and I started to think and when I nodded at her I then spread my wings and I went flying into the air and I decided to take the time to fly around Canterlot and I must say… I still kind of preferred Ponyville to Canterlot. As I finished flying around city I landed back in the courtyard and I noticed that the light green was now almost halfway up the feather and I could feel a breeze coming from all sides coming towards me. "It seems the wind has already chosen you as one of its allies and user. Usually it needs a test to fully accept you. You… are a special case it appears."

"Okay then now what do I do?" I asked.

"You must now try and will the wind to combine to make it visible. Once you achieve that you should be able to continue your training." As I nodded at that I started to focus all the wind that was going inside of me and I tried to will it but I couldn't get a hold on it. So I tried something different instead of trying to control it… I am trying to direct it. As I did that it started to flow easily through me and I could feel the wind flowing through my veins as I reopened my eyes and I could slowly see wind flowing all around my body randomly and I could see Wind smiling at me as I smiled back at her as she then talked. "This… is good. So you figured it out in your first try. When I was to become an elemental it took me a few years to figure it out and you figure it out the first day! Now that that is done try to will the wind to do what you want." With that I instantly suggested something to it and it created a bunch of mini tornados that were going all around me and as I suggested another thing they all combined into me and I was in a little tornado about twice my size and as I suggested another thing it created a wind sword and shield on me before I released it and it started to swirl around me once more and the other elementals except for wind was starring in shock. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY FOR SUPPORT!" Fire had yelled.

"That's what its job is yes… but it is also a powerful offensive magic as well." She said smiling as I only laughed.

"You all just got fooled by Wind! This is priceless!" I yelled laughing and then I noticed the girls walking into the courtyard so I decided to try something and as I moved with the wind I then appeared behind them and I was standing on applejacks back and none of them noticed me. "Where's Luke?" Applejack asked.

"Try looking on your back." And with that just as soon as they saw me I did it again but now I was standing on the wall. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled and when they saw me I smiled again and I walked down the wall and they all ran over and hugged me as I hugged them all back. "So what did I miss?" I asked them.

"Well it turns out you are going to have more than three foals…"

"How many then?" I asked rather curious.

"More like 5…" and with that I hugged them all and they all smiled as soon as I let go.

"So when did you all find out?" I asked.

"Just yesterday." Shadow said smiling.

"Well than I am glad for you both. Remember Fluttershy you wanted Private time with me as well and I haven't forgotten that over the days." She blushed at that and I only smiled. "So you all want to stay here while I continue training?" I asked and they nodded and all walked over, or in rainbows case flew over, to the other elementals and they all had their mouths gaped at me as Wind was laughing. "You all thought whenever I ended up in a different place it was teleporting! That is so funny!" she yelled as she was on the ground laughing.

"Yeah. Now traveling wind style is faster than ever." I said walking over next to her as she stood back up. "I think I prefer it over teleportation." I then said with a smile.

"Well look at your wings." And with that I did and it appears that I have completed wind magic cause the light green feathers were all now light green and I only smiled as I looked at her.

"Thank you for training me great elemental." I said and she only nodded as she walked over to the elementals and Light walked over. "I hope you aren't mad about me beating up your brother?" I asked as she walked over.

"Well to be honest he was a little bit too confident in his abilities. And I instantly knew he was going to lose when you combined two types of magic. Not even we knew we could do that either." She said as she stopped in front of me and as I checked my wings some of the black feathers were starting to turn white and I then looked back at her.

"What is the first step great Elemental?" I asked and she only smiled.

"The first step would be to summon weapons and-" before she could finished I summoned the light sword and shield and she stood shocked. "Then what about armo-" did that as well and she stood shocked once more.

"I had light magic and I found out I had it after a little while of me staying in Canterlot. I got it while I was fighting the Nightmares." She only smiled.

"Remember I was asleep and you had awakened me quite late in your life here. Then how about you try and use it to heal wounds." And then suddenly a tree appeared in the middle of the courtyard and it was all cut up. "Heal the tree and we shall move on." As I only nodded at the challenge I walked over and I put my hand onto the onto the tree and I could feel it starting to steal my magic from me and I quickly had to stop it and when I did I felt really drained. This fucking tree stole a bunch of my magic! Well let's just heal the tree and as soon as I thought that I felt my body get sent flying away from the tree and I heard some of the girls scream as I rubbed my head and as I stood back up I saw something oozing from the tree and when I saw I could tell it was a bunch of different colors. It was red, brown, light green, and white. Shiiiiiiiit this thing was made from my magic. As I stood back up and I summed my armor it charged at me and as I jumped I was then slammed into the wall and as I struggled against its grasp as it pulled back its giant fist and when it threw the punched I finally stabbed it in its arm and as it dropped me, the fist hit where my face used to be I then slashed its legs out from under it and as soon as that was done before I stabbed it in its head I got an idea. As I stood in between the creature and the tree I put my hands out and having them facing the tree and the creature and I shot out light ropes and they roped around the creature and the tree and I began my idea. As I started to transfer the magic from the creature through the rope, through me, through the other rope, and then finally into the tree. As I struggled to keep the transfer going I could see light shocked at what I was doing and the other Elementals were surprised as well as the creature started to grow smaller and smaller until it was finally gone and the last of the magic was put into the tree and as soon as the ropes disappeared the tree flashed and when I looked it was now fully healed and then the tree disappeared and I looked at saw the smiles on the girls faces and then the shocked faces of the Elementals. "So now what?" I asked and she spoke.

"That was supposed to be the final test and you completed it in a manner of minutes…" she said still amazed.

"Didn't Wind just say that I was a special case?" I said and Wind smiled and nodded as Light then disappeared but before Wind could also disappear I stopped her. "If you don't mind telling Dark tell him I will be waiting to begin training with him." She nodded and smiled at that as she then flashed out and I walked over to the girls while making my armor go away. "So what do you girls want to do since I'm back from the Naga's land?" I asked and they only smiled before Applejack spoke.

"Well we figured that you would want to get what you needed done with Fluttershy while we just went and took care of the foals." She said and then a question pinged in my head.

"Have the Elementals tried to take Rose at all?" I asked.

"Well the one named Fire tried a few times but got his flank handed to him by Love who is still inside of rose." With that I only smiled.

"Well then do you mind Fluttershy if I see Rose quickly?" she shook her head with a smile on her face. "then onwards to the Rose!" as I Wind traveled past the guards, under the giant door, passed through all the hallways, and then under the throne room door I found Rose having a lesson with Celestia so I decided to watch. "Are you still sure you want to try this spell Rose? Your daddy might get mad?" Celestia said. Well if she says that I am going to remain in the wind until I find out what she is doing. "I want to see how he will react to me being a human." OH FUCK NO!

"I would say turn back and never do that again." and with that they started to look around for me when I willed the wind to let me be visible and as soon as rose saw me she jumped into my arms and I tickled her stomach and I noticed her stomach was now all healed and I only smiled as I tickled her and she laughed. 'never change okay rose?" I asked and she nodded. "And never do that spell. I rather not talk to you about puberty if you are stuck as a human." She only giggled as I smiled once more.

"Okay daddy." She said as I put her down and I walked over and hugged Celestia quickly.

"How have you been?" I asked her as I let go.

"The day court has been quite boring but my day is always lightened up when I do magic lessons with Rose and Twilight was always happy to help. But she has been missing her dear assistant." She said.

"Then I know the perfect thing to do for them to do. I'm going to organize a trip to Ponyville." With that Celestia smiled.

"Do I have to go?" Rose asked and I knew the reason why she didn't want to go.

"Rose… if you have any trouble with anypony then come to me and I will set the straight for you." She smiled at that as we hugged once again and I looked at Celestia. "When do you need Luna back here?"

"Bring her back when your vacation has come to an end." And with that I smiled and I thanked her and I walked into the main room of the place I made and I walked into the treasure room and actually started to inspect the Bits and gems in the room. As I picked up a bit and took a close look at it and it was from over… over… 1000 years ago! As I took the bit and I brought it to Celestia as soon as I opened the door I found that she was working on a spell so I was off to the side and I then noticed something was wrong with the spell and I then rushed over and tackled her away from the orb and as soon as the orb exploded and we tumbled to a stop I blinked twice and saw a black soul running in the halls away. "WATCH HER!" I yelled as I wind traveled after him and as I appeared around the next corner and as the pony came around I tackled the pony into the wall and I got into his face… but it wasn't a he… it was a she… "What dafuck?" I said as I stared into her blue eyes. "Why did you do it? Why!" I yelled as she only smiled.

"Because the royals have been treating us all like we are just other animals to them and servants! So I fight the sun tyrant! Until our wonderful leader comes back to us!" she yelled.

"Who is our fucking leader?" I then yelled as suddenly she bit down on a pill… and it was a suicide pill.

"Nightmare moon." And with that she slumped over foaming from the mouth dead and I then released her and dropped her onto the floor as several royal guards ran over and I turned to look at them. "Keep an eye on Celestia at all times!" I said and they nodded as I picked up the body and I carried it into the throne room and when I walked in I saw the girls and they all ran over. "Did the pony get her as well?" rainbow asked me.

"No… this was the pony until she ate a suicide pill." And with that I laid her onto the ground. "What's up with the followers of nightmare moon now as well?"

"They… they were a group that never liked what Tia had done over the years since we became princesses. They always went for Celestia." She said and I only got a little bit angry.

"Well this time they also tried to take rose with her! If I ever find them… there is no way you will ever stop me from killing them all!" I snapped as I walked out of the room and I noticed out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose was following me as well and I then noticed Fire sneaking up behind her so I stopped and she did as well but he kept on going and I then quickly spun around as I lit my right fist on fire and I punched him in the face so far her went flying back 100 feet and flew out an open window and I could see him still flying through the air as I then started to walk once more. "Daddy…" rose said and I stopped to look at her. "Are you okay?" she asked me and I couldn't help but sigh as I then picked her up.

"I'm okay sweetie. Just a little mad at the moment that someone tried to harm you… and almost succeeded." She just looked at me weird because I muttered the last part before I smiled. "You know, I got a few bits. Want to go get some ice cream?" she smiled at that and nodded and we made our way to the ice cream place that was actually one of my top favorites to go to. As we entered the place we were greeted as we were regular customers while I and rose stayed in the castle since I first adopted her. "Usual please." I said and immediately we were given some so I left them the right amount of bits and one of them fainted as soon as he looked at the bit. He was a bit collector and he has been missing a bit from when Celestia banished Luna. "You're lucky I found an entire mountain full of them." I then said as he got up and then fainted once more. "That brings up a question. Do you need any bits for the shop?" I asked him and he slowly smiled a cheesy grin. "Well then can I make a donation when I come back?" he nodded. "Then I shall return in a moment." With that I teleported out, grabbed the bits and put them into a chest, and then teleported back and he fainted once more when he saw the chest and as soon as he got up I spoke once more. "Put them all to good use." I said as both I and rose walked out of the shop while we ate our ice cream. Roses usual was mint with chocolate chips in it and my usual was rocky road. As we continued to walk through the streets we had quickly stopped and said hi to fancy pants and his wife and then we continued on our walk. "Are you okay with coming to Ponyville sweetie?" I asked her as we both finished our snacks.

"I'm just afraid daddy..." she said and I crouched down next to her.

"Well as long as you are with me I will try my best to protect you no matter what." She smiled at that and I then froze as I felt an evil presence… and then a couple more… and then a couple more… "rose get behind me!" I yelled as I blinked twice and as she did I watched as about 7 black souls all showed themselves as they walked out of the shadows. "So… I guess we will get paid even more when you die as well prince." One of them said. Great… mercenary's.

"You will not touch her." I said as I summoned the scythe.

"Then how come we already have taken her?" and with that I looked behind me just in time to see a pony grabbing Rose and then teleport out.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled looking back at them.

"Why… she is with our bosses of course. Now all that's left is to kill you." And with that I felt clamps on my wrists and legs and when I looked down I got angry. They were magic nullifiers. "We are known to get rid of any magical being." And with that I just smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Because I am not a normal magical being…" And with that I wind traveled behind him and then tackled him to the ground and then sliced with my scythe causing him to disappear. "I am an angel… an angel of magic!" I yelled as I then started to hack and slash my way on them all and as I threw my scythe as one of them charged me I kneed him in the gut and then swung my right fist and used the momentum from my punch to swirl me around and I swept his legs out and as I came forwards I then thrust out my foot and kicked him square in the neck and I heard a bone break as he went flying into the wall and that motion caused me to spin sideways into the air as I grabbed my scythe and then threw it once more killing one of the last two and I then approached the last pony who was on the wall bleeding from multiple wounds. "Where is she?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Do you promise to spare me if I tell you?" he asked through blood covered eyes.

"sure." I said as I smiled.

"The underground caves. Our bosses should be moving out in an hour or two."

"good." And with that I swung the scythe and killed him and I felt something change inside of me as I only smiled and laughed as I then teleported into the throne room cause I was being blocked from teleporting into the caverns and as I teleported in I surprised the girls as I lit my hand on fire and I then smashed down the door and I charged into the caverns and immediately encountered shadow ponies. As I started to hack and slash them all leaving them all bleeding on the ground I was manically laughing as they all died and I don't know why but I then started to also feel a darkness take hold of me inside of my body as I started to shadow travel all over the place killing the army of them all and as I stopped killing and was in the middle with an evil face on I could see the girls all run in and stare at me with shock. "YOU ALL READY TO PLAY? PLAYTIME IS OVER!" I yelled with a laugh as I then started to shadow travel once more and I did a combination of moves while in shadow travel. Knee in gut, swept out legs, roundhouse, punched in face, I did it all as I shadow traveled and killed them all one by one and as soon as they were all dead crystal spiders dropped in and I raised my left fist as I lit it with fire. "FIRE FIST OF DEATH!" I yelled as I then punched the ground causing a sun super nova to go flying out from where I was and it incinerated everything in the cavern and as I stood up I saw a bunch more shadow ponies charging me and I just smiled as I then summoned the scythe and it enlarged in my hand as I swung it and it absorbed about 50 of them as they all charged me and the remainders all tried to run but I quickly snapped each of their necks. "WHERE THE FUCK IS ROSE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled as I ran further into the cave and found rose being dragged by multiple shadow ponies and I saw two figures that I thought I would never see again. "DISCORD! SOMBRA!" I yelled as I jumped into the cavern and they looked at me surprised as I then tackled the ponies dragging rose and then summoned the scythe and twirled it around and it cut open all of their necks causing the blood to spurt out and covering me in thick blood as I then felt an evil presence enter me and I fell onto my knees from the pain. "I HAVE RETURNED!" a voice yelled and then suddenly I was hit once more and sent flying into the wall and as I looked up I got angrier. "YOU!" I yelled as she walked over and stood next to discord and Sombra.

"I have returned yes human." Nightmare moon said as I stood up but before I could charge Rose was in front of them and nightmare moon had a foot on her head as Rose was crying. "LET HER GO! IT'S ME YOU WANT!"

"Actually it isn't just you. We know what her destiny is and if she dies and if you live you can never become the creator… it's a fool proof plan and all we have to do is kill this little filly." Sombra said as he smiled and then licked his lips.

"I'll do anything. Just don't hurt her." I said.

"Then cut yourself from all the magic inside of you."

"Creator?" I asked and he appeared. "Cut the lines."

"Angel that would be a ba-"

"FUCKING DO IT! I'm TRYING TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled and I felt things snap inside of me as I then fell to the ground with pain flaring through my body.

"You just ensured that our plan will work. Now she dies." Nightmare moon said as I noticed her starting to put pressure onto her head as she cried louder and I heard running as the sound stopped next to me. _Do you believe that death is fair…?_

I do not think its fair… but it is the way of life…

_Then what would you do with the power over death?_

I would make sure everyone gets a fair chance in life… except when they do the unforgiveable.

_Then they shall be restored to you._

And with that I felt stronger and as I stood up they gasped. "How are you standing when you just lost all of your magic!" discord yelled hiding behind Sombra.

"_Because…"_ I said as I stood up and I could tell my voice had changed. _"I just regained a magic I had lost long ago. When I saved Luna and Twilight from their deaths… and now I will use the power of death to kill you all!"_ I yelled as I thrust an open palm into the ground and skeletons started to come out of the ground and surrounded them as they looked around in fear and I watched as a few skeleton hands popped out and grabbed rose and pulled her into the earth as she then appeared next to me and as I stood up I thrust my arms to my side and armor made of bones and a sword also made of bones as well as a shield appeared. _"The power of death is a string one… and it will be used until you all die!" _I yelled and then as soon as I charged them they all summoned weapons but as soon as I swung my sword all of the weapons broke on contact and they were all sent flying as soon the sword made contact and I watched as the skeletons converged on them and they all started to go into the ground as they pulled them with them as well and I realized a pony skeleton walking over. _"You have regained your powers of death… I am your teacher."_ It said and I only nodded.

"Then I am your student wise one. Can I summon my emotion life to check on Rose?" he nodded as I then ran over to a bunch of scared mares and I summoned life who started to immediately check on Rose and the Elementals appeared. "You severed the ties…" Earth said as I stood up.

"Yes… to try and save my daughter…" I said and they all got mad.

"Are you crazy? You care more about your family then you do the entire planet!" Fire yelled as I then summoned the scythe and he was now against a crystal wall with my scythe at his throat.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR FAMILY? I RATHER DIE THEN LET ANY OF THEM GET HURT!" I yelled as I then dropped him.

"So the angel had to severe his ties." I heard a familiar voice say as Death appeared.

"Yes I have death… but in doing so I just assured the planets fate by doing so." I then said.

"Then why not use the souls you have collected to restore them." We all looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have been alive since the start of time boy. I have had a total of three angels come to me and they have all been forced through the same thing… but they have all died because they overused it and turned into black souls and I was forced to take them." He said.

"Then what do I do?" I asked him.

"Call upon the scythe and call upon the souls inside of it to give you what you want." As I did that I had the idea of touching the blade into the ground and when that happened a crevice appeared and black trails started to flow into me and I then fell to my knees as they continued to flow into me and when they stopped I stood up and felt myself stronger than before. "Now try and get back what you want." He said and I nodded and willed the souls inside of me to become the new lines connecting to my magic and as each one connected an explosion of that color sounded and as soon as they were all connected I felt a new lifeline connect into me and as I opened my eyes I was teleporting all over the cavern and I couldn't control it until I slammed into a wall and as I felt I was caught by a pony and that pony was Twilight. "Thanks honey." I said as she helped me up. "I am very weak from doing that. I will have to learn to control it so I am not as weak if I have to do it again." I said as I used her to keep me up as she smiled. "But as I used the souls I felt another lifeline connect to me and I don't know what it is." I said and the elementals and death all looked at each other.

"What color was it?" Wind asked.

"It was purple." They all gasped.

"There hasn't been a magic elemental since that she was born." I heard light whisper and I could tell she was looking at Twilight.

"So then what happened to the magic elemental when she was born?" I asked them and they all tensed up when they heard what I said.

"The magic elemental had died and the replacement was hidden from us." Fire answered. "But I sense that the replacement is near. We must do a check." And with that they all flashed and a shockwave of multiple colors flashed through the ground and when they hit Twilight a purple ring resounded around her and the Elementals all gasped.

"The magic elemental was here the entire time!" Fire yelled enraged as he walked towards her but I then slammed my palm into the ground and skeletons popped up surrounding us as he tried to buck one but it grabbed him and threw him away.

"You will not touch her!" I yelled as I almost collapsed once more and then the entire cavern shook. "What the fuck?" I yelled as all the ponies started to flow into the cavern as they all freaked out when they saw the skeletons but as soon as they were gone they calmed down a little. "Guards what is going on?" I asked them.

"An army has assaulted the castle and this is the fallout shelter sir." One of the day guards told me.

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"They are currently searching the battle ridden streets for any other pony's that didn't get to the castle in time." And with that I summoned the skeletons once more and they turned to look at me. "Protect them with your life!" I yelled and they all nodded as I got off of Twilight and shuffled my way towards the entrance of the caverns.

"Luke you can't go. Your too injured." Fluttershy said running over to stop me.

"Then I will die with honor in the battle." And with that I flashed out of there and into my room where I grabbed my guns and many kinds of grenades and I ran into the throne room and immediately encountered shadow ponies and night cult and I started to gun them down as they were all surprised and as soon as they were all dead I recognized the walls, floor, and ceiling all turning into black crystal. Shit Sombra. As I charged through the doors I summoned my scythe and cut open three ponies necks causing them to all spurt out blood as it covered my entire left side and I then started to shadow travel all over the castle taking out multiple ponies with every slash and as soon as the castle was clear I jumped from an open balcony and landed in the street where I found the others breaching into a bunker. "Careful of the civvies!" I yelled as they nodded and breached the door and as soon as they went in there was gun fire and soon multiple ponies ran out and I smiled as they also ran out and they worked on the next door and I was then slammed into and sent tumbling on the ground until I skidded to a stop and I then slammed my palm into the ground and skeletons appeared and I then sat down on the ground from an idea. "I call upon the powers of the moon and sun." I felt the sun and moon start to move. "To undo the ones that have been undone." They are now touching. "To bring back the mother and father." They are halfway together. "So then they are no longer a bother!" I yelled and as an eclipse started two beings crashed in front of me and as I stood up I saw a stallion and a mare Alicorn and they looked awesome as a matter of fact. The stallion was white with a fire mane and tail and the mare was black with a shadow mane and tail. "Who is the one who has freed us dear?" the mare asked looking around.

"That would be me." I said as they looked at me standing up. "And for now I must rejoin the fight!" as I ran straight past them I could feel he power of the sun flow through me with every punch and the power of the moon with every kick.

**Crescent POV**

"He has the power of the moon and sun inside of him dear." I told my husband.

"Yes he does. But why does he also have a scent of one of our daughters on him?"

"I WILL FIGHT FOR MY WIFES UNTIL I DIE!" the human yelled as he summoned a rare weapon from a hilt and created some quakes that didn't even faze us.

"What does he mean? Who are his wife's?" I asked and instantly I got an answer.

"THIS IS FOR ROSE!" he yelled pending a skull in. "THIS IS FOR TWILIGHT!" he yelled as he then chopped off another's head. "THIS IS FOR AJ!" as he pounded two skulls into each other. "THIS IS FOR FLUTTERS!" he yelled as he cut another and then another in half. "THIS IS FOR DASH!" he yelled as he then sprouted rainbow wings and flew into the sky with a pony who he then chopped to pieces in the air. "THIS IS FOR SHADOW!" he yelled as he then crashed into the ground sending more dark ponies flying. "AND THIS IS FOR LUNA!" he yelled and we both gasped.

"He is married to our daughter…" I said still not believing it as he let out a burst of sun and moon power from inside of him as he kept on fighting.

"He is too strong for the planet… I can see it coming off of him. He also radiates a darkness that was vanquished long ago." Nova said to me.

"Our daughter will be heartbroken along with those other mares." I said and he sighed.

"Then we will have to make it seem he died in battle so then we are not the blamed." And with that he disappeared to go and join the fight against him and I only sighed.

"But he was also the one that saved us Nova…" and then I joined him as well.

**Luke's POV**

These fuckers didn't know when to quit. They just kept on coming and soon the entire castle would be encased in the black crystal if I didn't find and kill Sombra soon. Before I could snap another's neck I was sent flying from a powerful punch into a wall and as I stood up standing there was the father of Luna with a surprised look on his face. "You should have died from that!" he yelled as I stood back up.

"well I am quite a rare one then to take a punch from the all-powerful being of the sun." now if you don't mind I got to save the pony's!" I yelled but as I took off I was slammed into the ground by a moon blast and standing on top of me was the mother of Luna. "I'm trying to fucking help them now get the fuck off of me!" I yelled but soon her horn touched my head and all I could then see was blackness.

**Crescents POV**

"It is done Nova. Now let's save our ponies." I said and he nodded as we flew high in the sky and then started to swirl around each other and immediately all the evil ponies died and as soon as we landed we were knocked off of our feet by a force and when we looked up. The human was standing once more when he shouldn't be. "Luke!" a familiar voice yelled.

**Luke's POV**

They tried to motherfucking kill me those fucking bastards of shit! As soon as I felt no more pressure on my chest I had gotten up and waited until they had landed and I then attacked them both and I didn't care that they were Luna's and Celestia's mother and father. They tried to motherfucking kill me. As I looked to the side from the sudden outburst I saw the girls running over but then Celestia and Luna stopped when they saw their parents. "Your motherfucking parents tried to motherfucking kill me!" I yelled as they stood up.

"Because you are too powerful for this world!" the mare yelled.

"And I am going to use my power to protect it!" I yelled as they then attacked me and I was given no choice. I then thrusted out my arms and I summoned my emotion armor and I then attacked them as well with my bare hands. As the stallion fired a sun beam at me I slid underneath it as soon as it fired and as I slid close to him I kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the air and I then pulled out my scythe and started to drain enough magic from him so he couldn't move as he fell to the ground I was blasted by a moon beam and sent spiraling through multiple houses and as I stopped crashing through them I teleported behind the mare and then swept her legs out from behind her and I then roundhouse kicked her into the ground and I then took enough magic from her so she couldn't move and I stood up to see a bunch of scared girls and then I noticed something. "Where's Twilight!" I yelled and I heard a scream as I then looked up and saw Sombra holding Twilight in his magic. And then two wings fell next to me and I got angry as I noticed they were twilights and I looked back at him as he shot magic into her and then dropped her. "NO!" I yelled as I sprouted my wings and flew towards her as she fell towards the ground but when I reached her and tried to grab her she phased through me. He used his magic to turn her into a shadow… so as I flew towards her again I released the cap on the darkness inside of me and as it took over I felt myself smile an evil grin as I then grabbed her and I set her onto the ground and as soon as I put the cap back on I spun around and thrust my hands forwards as a large beam of darkness shot out of them and they engulfed the tower where Sombra was and I then turned my attention to Twilight. Shit shit shit shit shit! She was losing blood fast and her wings were broken almost beyond repair. "Life watch her! I got someone I need to kill!" I yelled as she appeared and got to work as I then flew up onto the tower only to be sent flying off of the tower and back down next to them all as Sombra jumped down and I could see the darkness radiating off of him. "Your darkness is delicious human… I can't wait to take it all!" he yelled as he jumped at me and I rolled out of the way and stood up just in time for him to pounce at me once more and I summoned the scythe and as both of our weapons collided an explosion of darkness rang out as it sent us both flying… and it sent me flying towards the wrong way as he went flying towards the girls and as soon as I looked up he had grabbed shadow and disappeared with her. "SHADOW!" I yelled as I started to feel the earth as I looked for them both but I couldn't find them. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" I yelled when I then looked up to find a horrible sight… a sight of a horn falling in front of me and it was black as I then picked it up and looked to see Sombra back on the tower with shadow on the ledge and her horn no longer there. "HOW DARE YOU CUT OFF HER HORN YOU BITCH!" I yelled but before I could react to do anything he put his scythe up against her neck as she cried and cried. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled but he only smiled as he then pulled sideways with his scythe and ripped her neck open and let her fall towards the earth where I grabbed her from the air and then teleported back onto the ground. "Shadow shadow! Stay with me god damit!" I yelled as I tried to stop the blood coming from her neck.

"Its… okay…" she said and I only started to cry.

"No it isn't okay! I couldn't protect you!" I yelled as I continued to cry.

"I have kept a secret since you first came here master…" and with that I froze.

"Why did you call me master?" I asked as I cried.

"Because I was shadow from your world… I remembered all about my other life when I saw you and it made me happy… to see you once more…" I just cried harder from that. "But I am glad to have been by your side your entire life…" she said as I felt her life slipping away.

"I was happy to call you my friend…" I said in between sobs.

"and I was happy to call you my husband…" and with that she breathed her last before her eyes remained unmoving and I closed her eyes as I cried into her fur and I then arched my back and I then noticed a veil of darkness starting to surround us and as I stood up after I laid her onto her back with tears and rage in my eyes I looked up into the tower and found Sombra laughing as I then suddenly appeared behind him and I kicked him off of the tower and I jumped after him and I started to lay a bunch of hits into him as we hurtled towards the ground head first. As I delivered punches all over his body I summoned the axe and I then started to cut off his back legs and I then started to deliver all over his body cuts and stabs and as we both hit the ground I heard some of my bones break and some of his as well. "You… killed a friend from my world… and my wife from this world who also was pregnant! And now… I will take my revenge!" I yelled as I teleported us both into a large open area.

**Luna's POV**

So much rage and darkness inside of him… but he said that she was from his world and I must prove this. As I quickly ran over and checked her memories before they faded I gasped as soon as I finished with them. "She was from his world…" I said and the others gasped as well.

"He just lost a very close friend twice in a row but this time she was pregnant and married to him!" Fluttershy said crying out.

"Where is that beast…?" I heard my father say as he tried to get up but I ran over and stood on him as he winced from the pain.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR HUSBAND A BEAST WHEN HE HAS SVAED OUR LIFE FOR SO MANY TIMES?" I yelled and he only put on a face of rage.

"What has he don't to save you then!" he yelled smiling.

"I CAN SHOW YOU ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED TO US THAT HE HAS SAVED US FOR!" and with that I touched my horn to his and I transferred the memory's into his mind and he had on a face of horror.

"He really is good…" he said.

"Yes he is. And maybe now thanks to you he is about to turn evil and I do not want his foals when they are born to have an evil father!" I yelled as I got off of him.

"You are going to have foals?" my mother said like she didn't believe it.

"Yes… she was one of the ones that was going to have a foal." I said crying as I looked at the dead body of shadow and then the earth started to shake and when I looked towards where the wall was I saw a giant dome of darkness and fire and I stared shocked. "Luke…" I then said and then I ran over to Life. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"She will be alright but I am currently more worried about how the foals are doing." She said.

"She has two!" I then said.

"More like three or four. She is going to be in hell during birth!" she then said. "I suggest not telling her until her birth though. Weird thing is that she will have two on one day and then two on the next." Now that sounds weird though. How is that going to happen? As we all continued to watch her work on Twilight I saw Rose next to Shadow's bodies and she was crying. Poor dear… she lost a pony who she had known since she had been adopted. As I walked over to her and started to comfort her she was still crying her heart out over a lost mother. And I was close to crying about a lost friend. As I watched over the edge of the wall every so often there was a flash of black, red, and orange from Luke beating Sombra. She was one of the first pony's he had befriended and to think she was also from his world… it must still be eating his heart out. As I continued to comfort rose I realized that slowly the dark crystal on the castle receded every time there was a flash from over the wall. "Sister. You don't think that the crystal shows Sombra's life?" I asked and she looked unsure as suddenly the ground rumbled and it receded downward about 10 hooves.

"Most likely dear sister. I just pray that all of this ends soon." And as she said that I noticed the pony's and guards all leaving the castle and they looked around at all of the destruction and then they saw shadow on the ground dead then they all put on looks of sorrow. "WHY AREN'T YOU DYING YOU SICK BASTARD!" a voice yelled as suddenly something crash about 40 hooves away from where shadows body was and then there was another one a little closer to the body. The one closest was Luke and he was radiating anger and darkness and the farthest one was Sombra who had no injuries on him and I then noticed that Luke had a sword… and it was on fire. "WHY AREN'T YOU DYING?" Luke yelled at Sombra as he just laughed.

"Because the crystal keep me from dying fool!" he yelled and I gasped. So it was true… the crystals all keep him alive…

"then I will prevent them from healing you!" and with that he summoned the axe from his belt and he then started to twirl the weapons together and soon there was a flash and now he was holding a half sword, half axe weapon. "Weapon of meteors!" Luke then yelled as he then tosses the weapon into the air and there was a flash as a portal appeared and I saw multiple dots coming towards it. "YOU WILL DIE AS WELL AS ME IF I HAVE TO!" Luke then yelled as I realized what the portal was… it was a portal in space and somehow he made it so nothing is getting sucked into it. As several large rocks came charging through the portal and they hit all around Sombra I looked at the wall and every rock caused it to go down like 100 hooves. With every hit until it was near the ground and now coming through the portal was one that was larger than the others so I then quickly grabbed Luke and as the asteroid hit it disappeared as soon as it smashed into Sombra the last of the crystal vanished and all of the damage to the city was reversed back to normal and he was back at shadows body crying a little as all of the pony's and guards surrounded them and they all had sorrow and before anything else happened suddenly Luke was in front of me. With an arrow through his torso. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU BLACK SOULS FOR I AM DEATHS SLAYER AND YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ONE OF MY FAMILY!" Luke yelled as he summoned his scythe and suddenly random pony's started to fly from the crowd and as Luke was spinning around randomly where his movements created like a ball of death and everypony that got close was ripped to shreds and as soon as he stopped he was back by shadows sire. "He said he was deaths slayer."

"Is that even true?"

"It has to be true if he did that."

"But he just killed my husband!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!" everybody went quiet and looked at him. "IF YOU ALL HAVE A PROBLEM TAKING THOSE BLACK SOULS THEN TELL CELESTIA SO I CAN JUST DIE! IF I DIE THEN EVERYONE WILL LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! I ALREADY LOST ONE FAMILY MEMBER TODAY AND I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER TO ALL OF YOU DIPSHITS!" he is so sad and mad he would rather die than let us be harmed once more and then one of the nobles stepped forward.

"we know what you have done you thought was right but do we have proof that you are indeed deaths slayer?" he asked and he snapped his fingers and the large cloaked being from before appeared.

"ANGEL! I WAS SENDING THOSE SOULS TO PROCESSING WHEN YOU SUMMONED ME! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"They needed conformation about you death." And with that he looked around at a bunch of shocked ponies before looking back at Luke.

"Then next time warn me… your wife had passed by the entrance a little bit ago and is on her way to heaven if you must know." He said before Luke nodded and he disappeared.

"Now you all know… I had become deaths slayer when I went to ask for Luna's dead unborn foals soul… so that was when I became the slayer." They all only nodded.

"That sounds like a good price." A random pony said in the crowd.

"I hope this doesn't make you all think different from me…" he then said.

"Why would we do that?"

"You just saved us. Or most of us in this case."

"You are an ally and a prince to Equestria." With that Luke smiled before he turned to look at my parents.

"I do not fucking care that you are Luna's and Celestia's parents because if I ever find out you want to kill me again I will hunt you down myself and I already beat you up so that shouldn't be for a while!" he yelled before grabbing shadows body and then teleporting out of there and the arrow that was in him clattered to the floor as I looked at everypony who was amazed at what he just said to our parents and I just grabbed rose and put her onto my back and I followed the others as we went into the castle.

**Yeah dark stuff in this chapter…**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**.**

**Well I did warn you all about this happening about an event that he wouldn't be able to stop. Also if you are wondering why life didn't help shadow it was because she was too occupied with helping Twilight. Also I hope it doesn't make you all hate me for having shadow die but well… oh well. Well I hope you all can't wait for next chapter so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	28. Chapter 28

It has been a several months… and we finally had shadows funeral yesterday… we tried to do it other times but something bad always happened on the day… yesterday Luke was so heartbroken… and to make him more unbroken Twilight had gone in a coma on the day that shadow had died as well and every single day Luke spent his time next to her and he quietly talks to her. Fluttershy was okay with him doing this but was getting very worried still about him. We would all be giving birth soon and unless Twilight wakes up soon the doctors and life said she would die as she was giving birth. I was actually visiting at the moment with Rose who wanted to try once more of getting Luke's attention. As we entered the room the first thing we found was Luke asleep with his head next to Twilight and I only smiled as rose jumped onto his lap and also fell asleep. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately because of all that has been happening and I am glad she is at least now getting some sleep. I also remember the day when Twilight was first brought in and they had tried to keep him from getting to Twilight but he just shadow traveled through them whenever they got in his way. Even the eternal guards couldn't stop him and when they attacked him to keep him back he easily defeated them all with just one touch of his finger. Every time I see him I feel like he isn't actually here with us but his body is. So I decided to check and see what he was dreaming about and as soon as I went in I found Luke fighting the pure black pony. "you got to be faster than that angel!" the pony yelled as he attacked with several shadow spikes but Luke then summoned pure black crystals to protect himself as he then kicked them at the pony who just sliced them in half with a sword before they charged each other once more and then soon they stopped. "What do I do now my teacher?" Luke asked.

"For now you must control my rage… whenever you get mad your nightmare form threatens to come out and you must learn to use the dream world."

"Okay now I first must ask dream world?" Luke asked.

"I am not the best teacher to teach you all about the dreams and the power they hold. I suggest talking to your wife about that." I smiled at that.

"Then I will ask Nightmare form?" Luke then asked.

"It is a form completely controlled by your darkness and can either be good or bad. Most of the time it is bad. But rarely is it good. Yours is quite different. It differs between good and bad." Is it that monster that always took hold of Luke?

"Is that good?" I heard Luke ask.

"It means you have a being that is balanced… and will follow your every command if you can learn to control it from inside of yourself. But be warned if you become evil at any point in time… it will still follow your commands… and it will most likely kill anyone that tries to turn you good again… will die… including if they are your family."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked and he only sighed after a moment. "Then I hope you will kill me if I ever turn evil."

"I am not allowed to harm the angel. The beings in the world must do it. But remember… you are also the most powerful being in existence so that means you will kill many before you are killed yourself… or you might kill them all."

"Then I hope you can help someone take me out if that happens. Also have you given him the choice yet?" who is him?

"He is not yet ready angel… he will not be given the choice until-"

"You think me fucking care?! In the deal you promised to give him the choice as soon as I won the duel and yet you still haven't!"

"You will learn to keep your tone with me angel!"

"And you will honor the requests that had happened during the duel! Don't forget that I chose not to kill you when you would freely kill me Dark!"

"That has nothing to do with the duel!"

"Oh yes it fucking does Dark!"

"Then it will be given as soon as he is ready!"

"No it fucking won't! I want to hopefully surprise my wife with the brother that she was forced to forget about so you will do it now as soon as I wake up! If he goes on a rampage I will happily take responsibility for all and if anypony is hurt I will kill myself!" don't take it please.

"Then I will hold you to that angel. He will be given the choice then as soon as I leave this place. I suspect that your wife should be waking up soon as well." And with that I left the dreamscape as the fear haunted my mind. If the pony hurts anyone… he will be forced to kill himself because of his arrogance. As I watched Luke slowly wake up he saw me and jumped a little and then he noticed rose and smiled as she was still asleep.

"How did you sleep Luke?" I asked him as he started to pet rose's mane.

"well I slept pretty good saying that ever since I first came to Equestria I have been in many battles and also been put into many bad positions… like shadow…" and with that he put his head down and I heard a small sob come from him and I put my hoof over him as he quietly sobbed over shadow.

"We have all been through bad times Luke… but rose had been crying since she had died…"

"Then that means once more I wasn't there for her!" he then said.

"But I and the others were. We tried our best to calm her but she always calmed down when she fell asleep in your lap whenever we came and visited you." I told him and he only sighed at that.

"At least I'm a little bit useful…" and with that I gripped him tighter.

"You are not useless Luke! You are our husband!" I then told him and he sighed once more.

"But I wasn't there for rose or for shadow when she needed me most!" he then said looking at me teary eyes again.

"Luke… there are times I cannot save a foal from its abusive parents and they are thrown out into the street like they are garbage… all of the foals have missed you… because they consider you their parent." With that he smiled a little.

"Then I can't wait to see them all once again." he said and I smiled then.

"Well the others are also worried about you as well and we have all started to lactate and get moody… just wait until you hear how many foals each of us are having." He looked very curious.

"How many?" he asked a little afraid.

"Applejack is having twins, rainbow dash is also having twins, I have having either one or two because the doctors said it was hard to tell, and twilight... Is having either three or four." And with that he fainted into the back off his chair so I then gently nipped him on the ear and he instantly sat up.

"That many foals!?" He then almost yelled and I giggled once more at him.

"It seems you are more fertile then we ever thought." I said and he gripped his head.

"Whelp... This means I'm going to have a lot of foals in the future..." He said as I giggled once more but then I saw his face and I stopped instantly… and then a tear dropped from his nose. "… and that also means that shadow was going to have twins most likely." As he started to cry I started to comfort him once more and as soon as he calmed down I noticed twilights head moving.

"She's waking up Luke. I'll go get the others." And with that I ran out of the room to fetch the others.

Luke's POV

As I continued to watch twilight soon she started to open her eyes and I knew what was going to happen next so I then put my hands on her stomach and prevented her from sitting up. "Everything's okay now twilight... Well... Not everything..." I said as I then cried a tear.

"Luke... What happened?" She asked me and I looked at her.

"When... I caught you from the air... I lost my shit when I realized how hurt you were. And then after we fought a little he had grabbed shadow and... She's dead twilight... And it's all my fucking fault!" I then yelled causing her to jump a little and she winced from that motion.

"Luke... It couldn't of been your fault... But I hope you made him pay for what he has done..." She told me and I only looked at her.

"It won't matter because they will just keep on coming back! Sombra is made from darkness as well as nightmare moon! They will just be remade every single time they get destroyed." I said and she looked a little bit worried.

"Well no matter for now... How long was I out?" She asked and I knee that question was going to come at some point.

"You were out for quite a while twilight. Several months I think and I never left your side the entire time." I told her.

"How are the others doing?" She then asked.

"I don't know I stayed by you the entire time remember?" She smiled a little at that. "Well they should be coming in here soon as well. Just before you opened your eyes Luna had left the room to go get them." She smiled once more. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I was rearranged by discord and then put back together." I smiled at that.

"Well at least you didn't have to fight him and almost die." She smiled at that.

"Still…" she then said.

"Well I can't wait for you and me to start our lessons." She looked at me weirdly. "Hey! You are the magic elemental so I must learn how to harness the power of magic!" she smiled.

"Then I can't wait to be your teacher." I smiled.

"Remind to tell Luna that she needs to teach me about the dream world to help complete my training in darkness." She smiled once more.

"Well then I can't wait for the both of us to teach you." I laughed a little at that and I then noticed Luna walking into the room a little bit freaked out.

"Luke… you need to see the others." And with that I looked at Twilight and I got out of the chair and followed her into the room where multiple doctors were surrounding the girls.

"Okay what the hell is going on that there are so many doctors in here?" I asked and all of the doctors looked at me and as I walked forward I froze… what was with the new horns and wings… son… of… a… bitch…

They became fucking Alicorns.

**Hey boys and girls I must say sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get this part over with and I am happy to say that I am glad to put up at least half of a chapter that had no violence in it and I will be happy for when the birth comes because there is going to be a major twist in that… I know I am evil and I love it. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay someone tell me why they are Alicorns?" I asked and none of the doctors answered. "Well no matter. I still love you all no matter what." I said as I walked over and hugged them all as they hugged me. "But this also means that Twilight will teach you all about your new magic and that Rainbow Dash will teach you how to fly if you don't know how." They all sighed as I only smiled. "I'm going to be learning magic with you all from Twilight since she is the magic elemental." they smiled. "Well I need to go and see the foals if you would all want to come."

"Well Luna had sent for the guards to bring them here. They should be here shortly." Rainbow Dash said. Awe Shiiiiiiiit I'm going to die today.

"Whelp… I'm going to die from cuteness today… well doctors does this transformation effect the foals?" I asked and they didn't answer. "Then get to checking them all. I want to know if this effects the foals badly or greatly." They nodded as they started to run test. "So how are you all doing about becoming Alicorns?" I asked sitting down next to them.

"It feels… weird having wings and a horn." Applejack said touching her wings and her horn.

"Well just wait when preening comes. It's going to be so annoying when you are pregnant."

"What do you mean?" she then asked but rainbow answered me.

"The wings become very sensitive when you preen them and it kind of makes you go into heat a little as you crave for sex during the preening. But due to us being pregnant our stallion can't do anything with us." rainbow answered.

"Well that's going to be a problem." Applejack answered and we all laughed a little as I watched the doctors take a little bit of blood and then they took it over to a station as the doctors all then gathered over there.

"Well Fluttershy isn't pregnant so I guess that will have to change soon as well." Fluttershy smiled at that. "We can do it later today if you want Fluttershy. I know you don't want to be left out." She nodded slowly. "Then it is agreed." And then I felt the earth start to shake. "They have arrived!" I then said as I turned around to see all of the foals charging through the doors straight at me. "shiiiiii- OW!" Rainbow Dash hit me in the back of my head as the foals all jumped and tackled me out of the chair as we all laughed as they all hugged me and played with me a little bit before Luna walked in and then the foals all got off of me and they all then charged her as I sat back up with a large smile on my face as I then stood up and brushed myself off. "Well I guess it's time we tell the foals the news if you haven't already told them." I said and Luna just smiled.

"What does he mean mommy?" a colt asked as I smiled again.

"Well how do I put this…? I'm going to have a foal." She then said and they all looked at her confused.

"Where's the foal?" a filly asked as they all started to look around.

"The foal is still in me. It hasn't been born yet." She said pointing at the stomach.

"why you eat foal?" the same filly asked and I then just burst out laughing as I then calmed down as the foals all starred at me like I was crazy.

"What? It was very funny?" they all nodded except for the foals as they looked confused at what I said. As Luna then walked out of the room with the foals following her and I put back up my chair and I sat back down into it. "So then… what are we going to do now?"

"You are going to train." Dark said as he appeared in front of me scaring me off of the chair.

"How much I want to kill you…" I muttered as I stood back up.

"He has been given the choice angel… and he has decided to try out the planet." Dark said and I only smiled.

"All I wanted was for you to ask him. Now was that so hard?" he used a shadow to hit me in the back of my head. "Still want to kill you." He only smiled.

"Let's begin with controlling your nightmare form."

"Nightmare form?" rainbow dash asked while Fluttershy hid behind Applejack.

"Yep. Turns out the giant crazy beast I turn into is my Nightmare form. Dark says that it wasn't given a form so I got to give it one." They nodded while Fluttershy just cowered. "I will try and never use it Fluttershy and if I do I hope you could forgive me." She nodded and I turned to look at Dark. "Let's take this to the courtyard." With that he nodded and we appeared in the courtyard. "What do I do first?"

"You must visualize what you want your form to look like. And then try to make it a reality." As I nodded I started to put a picture into my mind. Half human and half pony is what I am going for. It will have a human body with a horn on his forehead, he will also have wings but will I have to create a cutie mark? Guess I might get one maybe. As I continued to visualize the image I could feel myself start to change and as I continued to visualize it I could feel dark thoughts enter my mind and I started to fight them as I opened my eyes and I found myself a little bit taller and entirely black. I had blacks wings and my black horn was on my head and I found I also had claws on my blacks hands on my hands for a reason that I didn't know why. "Now what Dark?" I asked and he was looking me over.

"Looks simple yet very complex. Horn for in case you are pinned to launch an attack on the one pinning you to get free, wings to get away faster if legs are broken and legs in case wings are broken, claws on hands for close quarters. You have made a great nightmare form angel. Just wait until you create a dream form."

"Dream form?" I asked and he only smiled.

"It's a form made by Light… my sister didn't tell you?" I shook my head and he face hooved.

"I shall have a talk with my sister. It seems one of your wives approaches. I will be on my way." With that he disappeared and in walked Luna who almost screamed when she saw me.

"It's me Luke… this is my Nightmare form. Let me change back." As I slowly changed back I was back to my original height and she walked over.

"You ready to try out the spell?" she asked and I sighed. I was hoping she would forget about that.

"Let's try it." And with that I focused a little bit of different magic inside of me into my hand and I put my palm to her head and instantly there was a flash sending me flying backward and when I looked up I smiled. "IT WORKED!" I yelled as I walked over. Standing all around Luna was different ponies all in different colored armor. "Welcome to life Emotions." I said bowing to them.

"What the buck is going on?" the red one asked as I only smiled.

"I tried a spell and it brought you all to life. Emotions I would like you all to meet mine." I said as I willed them all to appear and they all appeared in random spots all over the courtyard. "Each one of you will train with my own emotions so then if Luna ever needs help you can help her in a fight. Remember if she dies you all die as well." They nodded. "Now time to introduce your teachers. The one in red is called Rage and packs quite a punch and uses fire, green is happiness who uses nature and wind, yellow is curiosity who uses sunlight and his sister is shyness who uses moonlight, the dark green is life who uses a scythe and her brother is the dark gray who is death who also uses a scythe, blue is sadness who uses shields, and last but not least is lo- where the fuck is love?" I asked.

"Still inside your daughter. Also why are we here anyway?" Life asked jumping down from the wall and walking over.

"You are here to train all the new emotions that I am going to bring to life, the emotions will train under their respective element. Luna go fetch the others while all of you hide." As she teleported away they all hid and soon she appeared with everyone.

"Yes Luke?" Twilight asked.

"Show yourself!" and then the emotions jumped out of their hiding spots scaring the girls.

"Luke what is this!" Rainbow Dash yelled getting into a fighting position.

"this." I said looking around. "Is the effect of a spell I created… All the pony's in armor you see are Luna's emotions come alive." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "So if you will all allow me I will use the spell to bring your emotions to life and they will train under my emotions… and I will train all of you." They looked at each other before the question came.

"Why train us?" Twilight asked.

"Because the only way to call upon them when in dire times is to beat them first in combat. They will fight you when you are all strong enough after the births." They looked at each other once more before Applejack answered me.

"We will do it Luke if it will help ya." She said.

"Then let's begin." As I walked over and lit both of my hands with magic I touched Fluttershy and applejacks heads and I was once again sent flying and this time life caught me with the dark green pony and I looked to see that two more of every color I had in my palms had appeared. "Get to your respective colors!" I yelled and they all did so and all that was left was Twilight and Rainbow Dash so I did the same with them and I was sent flying once more where this time rage caught me upside down and then flipped me onto the ground. "Thank you rage. Okay emotions! Get to work on training your new allies!" they nodded as they all teleported out as I then fell onto my ass from a broken bone or two in my chest. As I lit my hand with light magic I then touched my stomach and I was instantly healed while they walked over. "Are you sure this is a good idea Luke?" Twilight asked me.

"If it works then I won't have to worry about you all so much. But Twilight and rainbow. You will have to train really well with all of yourselves to be good flyers and users in magic. Just tell me when you want to train and for now we will talk about combat rules until after the births then we will begin actual combat." With that they smiled and I then felt an evil presence and instantly a pony came flying out of the shadows from a kick by love as he walked over with Rose close behind.

"This fucker tried to kill Rose in her sleep!" Love spat.

"Thank you ?Love. Letting you know that you have other emotions to train. As soon as you are done come back. But first." And with that I lit my hands with magic and touched Roses head and all of her emotions were foal sized. "Guess the size of the emotions are determined by the size of the host. Love bring them to the training area in my mind." With that he nodded and disappeared with the stallion and I then crouched down next to rose. "Rose you know those things that appeared around you when I touched your head?" she nodded. "Well those are called Emotions. They will help protect you when I'm not around. But until you are older you cannot order them around alright?" she nodded again. "Now I have to train you with the help of the elementals in learning your magic." She smiled. "Elementals!" I yelled and they all appeared.

"Why is she here?" Fire asked me as I stood up.

"Time to train her." They smiled and when fire walked over to grab her I flipped him onto his back. "here." He nodded quickly with a scared look on his face as I let him up. "Twilight you could help them if you want since you are already her teacher and you know how she learns the best." She smiled and nodded as she walked over and joined the elementals.

"Let's begin magic." And with that I walked back over to the girls and sat down next to them and just watched.

"Hard to believe that the spell worked… at least now she has her own Emotions to watch over her." I said smiling.

"Well it is going to be useful. But what about Fluttershy and the emotions?" Rainbow Dash asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"I will give them the choice of fighting me or love. I would hope they suggest love for her." She smiled. "Well I hope Twilight can teach you all good for magic."

"She's Twilight and a egghead. Of course she's going to be good." Rainbow said.

"Well that is true…" I said playfully and I was hit in the back of my head by Luna as I just smiled and laughed off the pain. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?" I asked and I was hit once again but this time by Rainbow Dash who then put on a serious and a sad look.

"You had us all worried about you, you know?" she said putting her head down so I then grabbed them all and pulled them in close.

"I know I worried you all but you all know what the reason was about. You told me Luna about Rose as well… and I am still beating myself up for not being there for her… if there is anything that will make it up to you all I will do it." They all looked at each other and smiled before looking at me.

"We all want to go out on a date at a restaurant." I just smiled at that.

"Then it shall be done. I shall pick you all up at whatever time I can get. For now I shall return." And with that I wind traveled out of there and went to the most expensive restaurant in town, the Fance wear. I know stupid name right? As I walked in and walked over to the reservation area at the desk was a stallion writing something. "Hello I would like to make a reservation." I then said but he didn't look up.

"At what time and for how many?"

"Hopefully around 7:00 and in total 6."

"Alright then. What is your name?"

"Luke Damson." And with that he dropped his pencil and slowly looked up at me and starred at me with shock.

"p-p-prince Luke." He then said and I nodded.

"Okay here's the deal. I want you all to treat me and my wives like you would anypony else." Note to self: decide to either use human or pony speech. He nodded. "Thank you very much. Any kind of dress code?"

"The stallion needs to wear the suit and the mares need to wear a dress." I nodded at that.

"Then I will be here at around 7 with my wives." He nodded and smiled and said goodbye as I then wind traveled into the courtyard where there was a fight happening between love and all the pony's and he was getting his ass kicked by the pony emotions. "That's it." I said as I cracked my knuckles and they all stopped fighting and looked at me. "Who the fuck started all of this?" I asked and no one answered. "No one's going to own up to it? Then ill guess I'll punish you all."

"How are you going to defeat us if you emotion love couldn't?" one of the pony emotions yelled as they left love against the wall.

"Because…" I summoned my scythe and fire sword. "… I'm not like love." And with that I charged them all with a smile as I swung my scythe causing some of them to go flying but before I could react they tripped me and then three of them bucked me in my side causing me to crash into the wall and make a crater in the wall and also causing the girls to scream. "You see! Why should we listen to you when you are so weak!" another one of them yelled as I just stood up with a smile and then a laugh.

"I have wanted to try this form since I first made it earlier today." And with that I released the cap on my darkness and I let my form take hold of me as I continued to smile at the emotions as they stared at me with horror. "You all think you can beat me? You thought wrong!" I yelled as my form finally finished… and I charged them all with my claws out. As I slashed and hacked them all with my claws until I beat my wings and sending a bunch of them tumbling on the ground from the sudden wind strike. As I continued to give out my attacks. "You all thought you could get away with anything? Well here's the punishment my wonderful prey!" I yelled and I could feel my teeth change a little bit sharp teeth and I could feel spikes appear all over my body. It was as if all the fighting was making my nightmare form scarier and scarier. As I tried to pull back a punch I found I couldn't as I tried to summon my voice and I then broke free from the voice. "EVERYONE GET BACK! I THINK MY NIGHTMARE FORM HAS TAKEN OVER!" I yelled as they all started to avoid my attacks and tried to stay out of my way. Come on Luke you need to come up with something before you hurt someone or do something I will regret. As my form began to just play with the pony emotions I continued my own war against its mind as I finally felt an opening in its mind and I attacked it without hesitation. As the forms attacks slowed slowly I could feel all the spikes on my body start to go away and I could feel myself regain control and immediately I got out of my nightmare form and fell into my ass in time to be bucked in the face sending me flying into the wall. Talk about bones of steel almost. I'm lucky I didn't just get a concussion. As I looked up all I saw was Dark walking over with a smile on his face. "The creator said if anything like this happened you come to my realm so I can train you there. Time to go angel!" But before he could touch me he was blasted in the side by 6 separate beams of different colors and he was sent flying away from me. "You will not take him!" I heard rainbow yell as she ran in front of me as well as the others and rose.

"To bad all of you. But the creator says I can... And I cannot be stopped." And with that he appeared next to me and grabbed me and I felt myself be taken somewhere as he flashed out. So this is his realm. Very dark. But I got to get back to my loved ones. I promised I would stay by their sides and I am currently not. Then an image appeared and I watched as he started to attack the emotions and every hit caused one of them to disintegrate and it caused one of the girls to fall to the ground from the pain if they tried to stand back up. He's undoing my work... And harming them in the process. "FUCK NO!" I yelled as I was suddenly back in the courtyard and my fist connected with him sending him flying and I then charged my fist full of magic and then punched the ground causing all of the ashes to become the emotions once more as Dark stared at me dumb founded. "How did you get out of my realm!?" He yelled as I just slowly walked towards him.

"Because of a promise!" I yelled when I appeared next to him with light magic and tripped him. "A promise made long ago!" I kicked him into the air. "And you made me break it!" I yelled as I started to punch him everywhere over the body. "And you are..." I teleported above him. "GOING TO PAY!" I yelled as I then roundhouse kicked him into the ground and as soon as my leg connect ted with his stomach he nothing happened until not even a millisecond later he was no longer touching my foot but he was in the ground and as soon as I landed a of the elementals appeared with rose and was thrown onto the ground by love. "They made an agreement with Dark. They know of the creators deal with him so they are used the distraction to take rose away. But they forgot that I was still connected with her. They corrupted the emotions to all fight us so then he gets what he wants... And they get what they want." He said and I got angry.

"CREATOR!" I yelled and the orb appeared.

"Yes angel? What dafuck happened to them?" He asked floating over to them.

"You made a deal with Dark so if anything bad happens to me in nightmare form and if I lose control he would take me to his realm you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"I made the deal with him so then he would take you away when you lost control and as soon as you gained control you were going to be returned." He then said calmly.

"Well I gained control about a few minutes before he took me to his realm."

"How did you escape his realm? Not even I can do that?" He asked me floating over.

"Because of a promise that was made when I married all of them. He forced me to break it even more then I already did. And then he started to slaughter the emotions from them and harmed them in the process."

"You created emotions..." And with that there was a flash of light as all of the pony emotions emitted a golden light and then the light went away. "You made good constructs angel." I smiled at that before a question came to my mind.

"Permission to almost kill the elementals?"

"Granted." I smiled as I cracked my knuckles and neck and I started to walk towards them all who had gathered around Dark.

Five seconds later

Well they all got beaten horribly. As soon as they were done I walked over to the girls. "I'll pick you all up at six." They smiled and nodded as I wind traveled over to Rose and I then teleported out of there and into the room I used to sleep in and I set her down on the bed. "You okay rose?" I asked and she nodded and I sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them alone with you for even a second. I hope you can forgive me..." She hugged me and I looked at her kind of confused. "I thought you would hate me for leaving you with them?" She only giggled.

"I know you had good intentions daddy."

"Great now you sound like Luna." I said as she giggled and I smiled. "Okay now here's the thing. I need you to be good for Celestia while me and your mothers are out okay?" She nodded. "Then I guess I might as well start getting ready. I know how mares are when going on a date." She giggled.

A few hours later it was time to get the girls and I left rose and the other foals with Celestia and I stopped outside of my bedroom door and waited for them to come out. I thought this date deserved a white suit with a black tie and they restricted weapons and by they I mean the girls but I hid by scythe behind the tie just in case. Hey whenever I slack off something bad happens. Also Celestia said the coronation with the others would happen soon. It appears that pinkie pie and rarity had also turned into princesses as well. This means that I am married to five princesses as well as six wonderful mares... I mean five... I still miss her a bunch. No matter what I do I can't seem to put shadows born into her grave cause whenever I do it appears into my pocket like it currently is right now. As I continued to wait I looked at the time for it to be 20 minutes till 7:00. As I looked away from the watch as the door opened I starred in shock at the beauty of them. Luna was wearing a blue, black, and white dress which looked like it was symbolized to the night sky, applejack wore a brown and dark blue dress and her hat and that one made her look like she was at a made dress rodeo, Fluttershy's dress was green and brown and it looked like there were actual leaves weaved into the green fabric, rainbows was well um rainbow colored as well as well to symbolize the start of a rainbow I think, and finally twilight wore a simple violet dress which really compliment her eyes. "You all look beautiful." They all blushed at that. "So walking or wind travel or whatever?" They all looked at each other before looking at me and giving me an answer.

"Walking." I smiled at that.

"Walking it is!" And with that we started to walk through the castle until we eventually reached the entrance and we were now on our way to the restaurant. I had to put an infinite space spell into my bit bag to fit about 5000 bits inside of for the date. As we reached the restaurant I could feel several evil presences in the restaurant but t I didn't want to ruin the date so I just ignored them. "Reservations under Damson." I told the mare and she nodded and we all followed her over to a table near the back and as I sat down they sat down all around me and I decided to see where the black souls were so I blinked quickly and was a little bit surprised and afraid. A lot of the staff had black souls along with a few random ponies around us and I could see that all of them occasionally took glances at us. "Something wrong Luke?" Fluttershy asked and I snapped out of my aura vision and just smiled at her.

"Sorry just day dreaming about the day I have had." I lied and she went back to the menu. Good thing I brought the scythe then because I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. As the waitress came back she smiled when she saw us before taking out a notepad with her magic along with a pen. "What can I get you all to drink?" She asked us.

"I'll have some water." Fluttershy said.

"Some rose the." Luna said.

"I shall also have some rose tea please." Twilight said.

"Some apple cider please." Applejack said. Of course she would ask for that.

"Some cider to please." Rainbow said and finally it was my turn.

"I will just have some normal water thank you." She smiled before walking away and I got up to go to the bathroom I told the girls but I was really placing magical images that are connected with my right eye. Whenever I blink it changes the picture to a different image. As I finished setting them up I got back to the table just in time for the waitress to return with our drinks. "Thank you very much." I said as she set my water in front of me.

"Now what can I get you all to eat?" She asked.

"I will have the luscious salad." Luna said. Now what the hell kind of name is that?

"I will have the petal sandwich." Fluttershy said.

"I will have the plains salad." Applejack said.

"I with have the hay sand which." What the fuck is with the salad and sandwiches here.

"I will just have a normal salad please." I answered.

"I will have the same." Twilight said and she took our menus and I started to blink my eye to check around the restaurant.

"Luke... Its obvious something is wrong." Luna said. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit she knows.

"There are an absurd amount of black souls here." They gasped a little. "I placed magical images around the entire building and with a blink of my left eye I can switch between them all."

"How many?" Twilight then asked looking around worriedly.

"Don't draw attention to us. I rather see what their plan is going to be and stop it if it hurts one of us." I said as I finally took a drink of my water and instantly I stopped after I calmly set the water back onto the table... The water tastes very different. "Shit I think they tapped our drinks. I think mine was a suppressant for my magic. It's obvious they want to kill me and take you all away." I then said as they all looked at their drinks and put on worried faces. "I will try to be there for you when they kick in. I think our emotions are still training as well so we can't call upon them at all." I then said as the waitress arrived with our food.

"Here you all go." She said as she levitated all of the food onto the table.

"Thank you and I think our drinks had been spiked by something?" I asked and she smiled.

"Cause I was the one that did it." She said as she then thruster a knife into my gut and I cried out in pain as I then punched her away from me as all the black souls reacted and attacked.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DONT!" I yelled as I then jumped onto the table and roundhouse kicked them all away as they were still in the air.

"Luke it's going to be hard to defeat them without your weapons!" Twilight said as she blasted back another pony.

"Good thing I didn't come unarmed then." I then said pulled out the hilt from behind my tie and I then activated it and started to swing around at them all as they all jumped back to avoid my scythes blade. "You came with your scythe!?" Twilight said.

"Hey! Whenever I am given a chance to relax and I do something bad always fucking happens. Now get everyone out of here!" As she nodded her horn lit up as it was only me and them. "Alright bitches..." I said twirling around my scythe. "Time to die." As I charged them I felt myself get impaled in my back by a few arrows but before I could turn and Walsh at them I was hit my multiple more arrows and then bucked through the window as I tumbled on the ground causing the arrows to break leaving the ends inside of me as there were some screams as the pony's charged out through the window and engaged me once more. I can't summon my fucking armor and weapons due to that suppressant. This just means I will have to be careful. And with that I charged them as well unto an arrow implanted itself into the back of my right knee and I fell to the ground to dodge a sword swing and I brought if the scythe to parry another sword attack as I then spun the scythe causing it to absorb several more of them when I was bucked once again sending me flying into the main street causing a crater to appear as pony's surrounded the crater and as I slowly stood up I crumpled from all of the pain flaring through my body as all the pony's dispersed and they were replaced by the black souls. "Why the fuck are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because we need to kill you in the name of the nightmare!" Great... These fucking ponies were in the night cult.

"Well then come at me!" I yelled as they did just that and I started to spin around and around until they were all sent flying and I fell onto the ground from the blood loss my body has been losing. I could feel myself breathing hard as I then figured one of the arrows must of punctured my lungs. There is only one way... And that way is to use my nightmare form once more. I will most likely lose control again. But I need to do it so then I can live to see my wives give birth! As I stood back up I brought my hands together as I pulled off the cap on the darkness... And it started to surround me as I felt myself change into my nightmare form. "This will be the third time I have used this form... So let's see if I can control it!" I yelled as they stared at me with horror like all the other ponies in the room as I charged... I had combined a my scythe this time with me claws and now the souls taken got absorbed into the metal of my claws and I slowly killed them one by one. As I killed them all I was mostly affected by magic blast and not normal attacks and they had just figured it out as all the unicorns started to keep me back. As they blasted me back sending me tumbling on the ground I was forced out of my Nightmare form somehow and I was then bucked into the wall where they all surrounded me and got closer slowly. "Protect the prince!" a voice yelled and suddenly ponies from everywhere started to attack the night cult as they were caught by surprise from the sudden attack from the nobles. As they were all pushed back from me several unicorns and a guard ran over and they attempted to heal me. "They put a suppressant into me so magic is no use. Get Chloe!" as the guard nodded and ran towards the castle I laid there in so much pain as the nobles all pushed back the night cult as the guard ran back over with Chloe who had a med kit. "Now what the fuck happened to you?" she asked as she got to work on removing the arrow heads.

"They put a fucking magic suppressant into my drink so I can't heal or use any magic except for my Nightmare form but even they figured out its weakness." As I yelled out in pain as she pulled out the arrow head behind my knee she started to bandage me up. "Why are you helping me anyway?" I asked one of the nobles.

"Because after everything you have done for us. It is time to repay the favor." A stallion said as he parried a sword strike from one of them.

"Well then remind me to donate a lot to Canterlot." He smiled but it went away as he was then kicked away. "Someone please tell me why the nobles are now all acting brave?"

"Because of you." A mare said as she started to help Chloe bandage me up.

"Me?"

"Yes you. When you saved us all during gala a lot of us nobles decided to try and learn to protect ourselves." She said with a smile.

"Well this means I don't have to save your asses all that much then." I said with a smile as I vomited a little bit of blood. As they continued to patch me up I saw a flash of something shiny above and immediately I got wide eyed as the pony up there fired the bow. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I jumped behind them and took the barbed arrow in my back causing me to fall onto the ground.

"Fuck really Luke?! You are such a fucking softie and a great person." Chloe said worried as she got to work on the barbed arrow in my back.

"Well that just means I'm doing good." I said with a smile and then there was suddenly a howl as we all looked towards the gates to see fucking Timberwolves walking through the gate. "Fucking really?" I said as I forced myself to stand up despite the protests of Chloe and the mare. I could now feel my magic flowing through me once more as well. So I summoned my Light armor and it started to heal me as I pulled out the scythe and I charged the Timberwolves. As I swung my scythe around sending one of them flying I was forced to back kick a night cult pony into a small group of Timberwolves and he started to get ripped apart by them. These things can't go down without fire. So I'll just give it to them. So I put away my scythe and I then pulled out the fire sword. I had gotten it when I was murdering Sombra again on the day that Shadow died and I started to hack and slash the Timberwolves as they spewed out their blood which was tree sap. As I roundhouse kicked one in the head I felt every movement rip open the scabs of the cuts all over my body and they started to bleed once more. As I then back flipped over another night cult and ended up back to back with a noble I looked at him and he smiled and nodded and as soon as I nodded back we charged back into the fight going our separate ways. As I slid underneath a timberwolve and kicked him into the air I then cut off all of its legs and attacked another one of them just before it hit the ground. "How many of these fucking things are there?" I yelled as I kicked one into a few night cult causing them all to tumble and then the timberwolve to start killing the night cult. "Anyone even fucking know why all of these things are here?!" I yelled and no one answered as I just sighed and cut the throat of another night cult and then kicked his body into a Pegasus flying at me from above knocking him out of the air4 as he fell onto a guards sword and he then got knocked out and I looked around surprised to see myself surrounded by night cult as a bunch of Timberwolves laid in their own blood and nobles and guards lying on the ground either knocked out or severely beaten. "you lost prince!" one of the night cult yelled as I was kicked causing my armor to shatter and all of my wounds opened up as I landed in a puddle of timberwolve blood and I could feel it seeping into my body and I felt my body start to spasm. "What the buck is happening to him?"

"just bucking kill him!" as soon as I saw one of them walk over to me as he swung his sword downwards with a smile on his face instantly my hand shot up and caught the swords blade as he put on a face of surprise as I noticed my arm start to turn into bark as I broke the sword in my hand and as I stood up. _"Time for you all to die in the name of Blood!"_ I yelled as I charged them all and when they swung their swords at me and they collided with me they shattered and the arrows only bounced off of me. And what was up with me saying that line? I wish I fucking knew as I snapped another's neck and I then noticed that my entire body was made of bark. "What the fuck happened to me?" I asked as I looked at my body as there were now about 30 night cult left and I saw the blood start to all flowing into one area in front of me and it took a form of a blood red pony and it opened its eyes. "So I was finally created by the creator?" it said looking around and going wide eyed when it saw me. "Make that the angel has created me." He said walking over.

"Okay first question. Who the fuck are you and why am I bark?!" I yelled and he only smiled.

"I am the elemental Blood that you had just created with all the knowledge of blood magic. But it is also dangerous so I'm guessing that's the reason why the creator never created me because no angel has more than two types of blood in them.

"I think I have fucking four types." He stared wide eyed.

"And they are?" he asked.

"Human, Alicorn, naga, and now timberwolve." He only laughed a little.

"Then it's going to be easy to control the forms. All you got to do is either yell the blood type like Blood type Human and you will turn into it. Each blood type has its own abilities and powers. Timberwolves it appears is fast regeneration and bark armor." With that I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. I can't wait to find out what the others do in a moment." I said staring at the now cowering night cult.

"Then I shall train with you when you call upon me. For now I must remain hidden from the other Elementals and the creators. I hope you create more elementals soon." He said with a smile as he disappeared and I looked at the night cult and I cracked my neck and knuckles once more.

"BLOOD TYPE NAGA!" I yelled and my body started to change into white scales and my eyes changed and I could see all of their body tempters and I feel like I know every single fighting technique enter my mind as I summoned my light and dark swords and I charged them with a smile on my face.

**Twilights POV since teleportation**

As soon as we teleported into the throne room we were tended to by a couple guards as Celestia ran over. "What happened Luna?" she asked.

"Luke says that there were a bunch of black souls in the restaurant and we teleported out as soon as he told us to when he got stabbed in the gut." Luna answered.

"Then we must hurry to save him." She said and we all nodded when a guard burst into the room.

"All the nobles have started to attack the night cult that was assaulting Prince Luke. But they are losing severely and Timberwolves have appeared in the city." He yelled.

"Then go help them all." Celestia yelled and he nodded and trotted out of the room as she sighed. "I knew Rose shouldn't of tried that spell…"

"What do you mean?" I asked and she looked at me.

"When the Elementals had trained her love had come up with a spell to summon the nature's followers and she just tried it a while ago. Just before you all left. The Timberwolves must be the nature's followers." We all gasped.

"Then that means that Rose is a strong unicorn…" I said as she nodded.

"She was chosen to be the Nature elemental Twilight." She said.

"What are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can't do anything while we are with foals." Applejack said and we all looked down before I had an idea.

"Then maybe we could use our magic to give him long range support!" I said and they all smiled as they looked at each other. As we all ran out of the building there was a flash and a yell.

"BLOOD TYPE NAGA!" a familiar voice yelled.

"That sounded like Luke?" Applejack said and we all got a look of fear on our faces and we ran down the street where we all stood gasped at a human being covered in white scales as he fought the night cult.

"Who is that?" Fluttershy asked and we got our answer a few seconds later.

"BLOOD TYPE TIMBERWOLVE!" the being yelled and his skin changed into bark as a bunch of arrows came at him and bounced off of him and the swords that hit him shattered as he punched one in the face causing his fist to impale in his head and he then twirled around sending the body flying into a few other night cult knocking them all down as a few familiar weapons appeared. "That's Luke!" Rainbow Dash yelled and we all stood there with surprise as all that was left was a few other night cult.

"BLOOD TYPE ALICORN!" We all gasped at what he just said as colorful wings appeared on him and a multi colored horn appeared on his head and his body turned black and white and we gasped once more when our cutie marks appeared on his wings on their respective colors and then he lowered his horn and shot out a large beam of multiple colors and as soon as the beam disappeared and all that was in the path was now turned into ash. "Blood type human." And with that he turned back to normal and as he looked around he saw us, smiled weakly, before blood started to cover his suit and he fell onto the ground with us screaming.

"Luke!" we yelled as we all ran over and started to check on him and then a blood red pony appeared.

"Who are you?" rainbow asked the pony.

"I am the elemental Blood that the angel has created. But I am here to ask you all a few things."

"And those are?" Applejack asked.

"To not tell the other Elementals or the creator about his new power and me."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"because it would most likely get him killed by the other Elementals about this power and the creator would try and kill me and take his power away… resulting in him dying." We all gasped.

"Then that's what we will do." Luna said and we all nodded.

"Good. Expect for him to accidentally create more Elementals soon. The elementals that he creates are ones that the creator would not create but they will be needed to defeat the great evil. In fact he shall soon be awakened." And with that he left and all the blood in the courtyard disappeared.

"We need to heal our pony's Luna." Celestia said and she nodded as they put their horns together and a light emitted and soon all of the nobles and guards got back up while Applejack put Luke onto his back and we all ran into the castle and the doctors took him immediately and we watched him get taken into surgery and we all waited. "To think he created Blood…" Luna said sitting down.

"That just means he is powerful enough to create other Elementals and he is going to need them all to defeat the great evil." I said and they only sighed.

"Let's just hope that he is going to be okay. So what kinds of blood does he have inside of him?" rainbow asked.

"He has naga, Alicorn, human, and apparently timberwolve." Applejack answered.

"Then who knows what he is going to get next…" Fluttershy said and we all only got worried looks on his face.

**Luke's POV**

Well at least I defeated all the night cult at least before I got knocked out. But why do I feel another presence in my dream scape? "That's because you just created me." Shiiiiiiiit.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around.

"I am the Elemental Dream."

"So I just fucking created another fucking Elemental… just fucking great!" I yelled as I fell onto my ass.

"This means that you are slowly becoming the creator if you are accidentally creating Elementals Angel."

"Yeah so what. So what are dreams going to help me with?"

"They can be used to get information from any enemy you desire and to also make them unable to fight on the field if you can find out their worst fears and you can also summon their worst fears in battle. For now we shall begin training in secret from the others. If the creator or the other Elementals were to find out you created both me and Blood they would kill us and take the power away from you forcefully… which would most likely end up with you dying." I froze where I was and remained unmoving for a few seconds before I stood up.

"Then we will train in secret. Just know if I need to I will use the powers." The pony appeared and nodded and it kept on changing colors.

"Then we shall begin."

For a few hours in the void we trained and I must say that he said I was a very fast learner because I learnt almost everything within that time. I learnt how to summon nightmares, how to torture pony's in their sleep and the wounds would appear on the pony in real life and they would eventually kill him, I also learned that I could change pony's dreams and I knew I would need to ask Luna to help me with that more cause I had trouble on that subject, and also I learned that I could also cause anyone to fall asleep with just a single thought. But it would only work on one at a time which sucked but it would be very useful in one on one duels. "There is now but one last thing you need to do… and that is to unlock my weapon." He said and I smiled.

"What is your weapon anyway?" I asked.

"It is a staff like Life's if you ever find hers or if you ever awaken her." I nodded.

"Then I thank you for being my teacher." I said bowing.

"And I thank you for being my student. If you ever need to talk to anyone in private away from any of the Elementals or all of them and the creator just use the spell I gave you." I nodded. "For now you must wake up and I will join Blood in a separate dimension in your mind… I must warn you that you are also close to creating several other Elementals and awakening about 3 others." I nodded and I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed and I found the girls all sleeping with their heads on my bed all around me and I only smiled as I sat myself up and propped myself up and then suddenly the Elementals popped into the room and I could tell Fire was about to yell but I used a spell to make his mouth into a zipper. "Wake up the girls and I will kill you all." I then took off the spell and then he spoke.

"You got a new power that we need to know about." He then said and I shook my head and he was about to yell once more and I used the same spell.

"Not going to fucking happen cause I know you will try and take it away from me." Then the creator popped up.

"Tell us about the power Luke." He then pulsed and I only smiled and I crossed my arms.

"I may of created an elemental and gained the powers. But I will not tell you about the Elemental or the power." They all got angry.

"Why not!" Dark yelled and I was too late to put on the spell and the girls woke up and when they saw me they all hugged me and then they let go when they saw the Elementals and the creator.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"They learned of the new power and want to know it but I told them no."

"Is it that really scary one?" Fluttershy asked shaking and I nodded.

"Even they know! I will search your minds then!" Dark yelled and immediately before he could react I used a spell that Dream taught me and he was thrown back into the wall.

"May of forgotten to say that I awakened two Elementals instead of one." I said with a smile as they all starred at me with shock. "And fucking no I won't tell you." They all looked angry again and fire lunged at me but was sent flying by a magic attack from Twilight.

"You will not hurt him!" she yelled.

"This is our business Magic!" Dark yelled as he lunged at he this time so I then quickly got out of the bed and took the attack for her as I was caught by Luna by her magic and as soon as she sat me down I walked over to Dark and lifted him up by his throat as Fire charged at me and I tripped him and now I put my foot onto his head.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ATTACK HER! I WILL FUCKING END YOU!"

"Angel calm down." The creator said.

"Then fucking call off your hounds." I said as I dropped him and took my foot off of Fire and I walked through the door to my room with the girls running after me but they were stopped by Celestia as I exited the hospital and entered the courtyard quite a distance away. As soon as I checked myself out I started to walk away and Death E popped up. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I must tell you I know about them." I put up the spell.

"Dream and Blood?" he nodded. "Shit I hope you aren't going to tell the others."

"I will not angel unless you plan on telling them in the future."

"Fine I will tell them. But I am hoping to unlock both of their weapons soon."

"You can unlock Bloods easily by spilling your own blood." He said and I looked at him and then face palmed and I then pulled out a knife and I then cut my palm and waited as two different colors of blood seeped out and it started to take form of a hilt. A blood red hilt. As I ignited it I found out it was a whip. "Well this is kind of cool. But I will need to keep this hidden. I must thank you teacher." I said bowing towards him.

"You are welcome my student. Are you ready to begin?" he asked and I nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

For a while I trained with Death E and I learnt almost all of the stuff I think cause death magic had a lot of uses. I learned how to effectively use skeletons, how to create Bone structures, and I was currently working on using death magic in combat as I was fighting a overpowered Skeleton who kept on coming at me no matter what I did. As I used bones to launch him into the air I then launched myself into the air as well and started to give him multiple attacks and I then threw him towards the ground where I then trapped him in a bone cage and he finally wasn't able to break it as I fell onto my ass breathing hard. "Fucking finally." I said as Death E walked over.

"So you have finally conquered the Skeleton. That means all you have left to do is get the Elemental weapon." He said as I smiled and I then noticed the girls off to the side just talking.

"How long have they been there?" I asked him.

"Since you started to fight the human Skeleton." That was about two hours ago! Holy fuck. I then noticed two pony's walk forward and I instantly got mad. It was Luna's parents and they were approaching me.

"What dafuck do you want?" I asked as they reached me.

"We wish to apologize for what we have done in the past."

"I know Celestia put you up to this as well as Luna… so apology not accepted until you actually mean it." I said and the stallion got mad.

"Why not?!" he then yelled walking towards me but I then trapped them in a bone cage.

"don't fucking try me at the moment cause I rather not use my new power to hurt you again." and with that I took down the cage and wind traveled out of there and into my room where I set the spell so I will not be bothered and I sat down on the bed and gripped my head with my right hand and then the door opened and in walked Fluttershy. "Hey flutters." I said as she walked over and sat down next to me.

"I know something is wrong Luke with how you reacted…" she said and I sighed.

"So you heard me yell at them… just fucking great."

"You want to talk about it?" she asked and I sighed.

"For my entire life in my own world I was yelled at and then they were forced to apologize to me… but I just can't stand forced apologies. They make me want to kill whoever is giving it and I was tempted to earlier. Even my parents were forced to apologize to me a lot when they were still alive. Like every single day I was given a forced apology and all I ever wanted them to do was give me an apology that was actually not forced… but came from the heart. You understand me flutters?" she nodded and I sighed with a little relief as I hugged her and she hugged me. "You know I love you all right?" she nodded as I just smiled. "You want to have our Private time now?" I asked and she then slowly nodded and I only smiled as I started to mess around with her wings a little and she moaned at my touch as I continued to play with them and soon she was on her back on the bed and as I used my left hand to fondle with her wings I used my right hand to fondle her breast near her pussy and she started to moan even more and I only smiled at that and as I left her with all that pleasure and I took off my clothes and I then started to fondle her pussy as I inserted two fingers into it and slowly pumped them in and out of her as she started to moan once more causing me to smile as she cummed all over my fingers and I decided to have a taste so I started to eat her out causing her to arch her back and her cum tasted really sweet and it wasn't at all sticky as I finished eating her out and I then positioned myself at her entrance and as she looked at me and slowly nodded I slowly inserted myself into her and she cried out a little as I put in two inches and as I stopped she nodded once more and I continued to insert myself into her and I must say that she was really tight and as soon as I inserted the last of myself she squirmed around a little to get used to the bigness of me and when she nodded I slowly started to go in and out of her as she moaned quietly and I then started to pick up the speed a little causing her to moan a little bit louder and as I was going in and out I thought of a couple things. I wonder if I could combine our souls so I feel whatever bad happens to her and I then know I am in trouble. "Fluttershy?" I asked and she looked at me. "should I try a magic that lets me know whenever you get hurt badly?" she pondered it before she nodded and then went back to moaning as I then used some magic to take the both of our souls and I combined small parts together and as soon as they were back in place I cummed and so did she and as I pulled out or forced out from her orgasm I laid down next to her and I felt a presence enter the room so I quickly put back on my clothes and summoned my scythe as I looked around. "So now you have created me angel." Shiiiiit.

"Who are you?" I asked and a ghost pony came into existence in front of me.

"I am the new Elemental Soul that you have just created. But I am also the brother to Death as well."

"Elemental or real one?" I asked.

"Elemental of course. I know everything about Soul magic and you just actually used a little bit right there." He said looking at Fluttershy as she snored away.

"So I guess I will have you teach me in secret as well. But you will need to be hidden from them all including the others I have accidentally created." He nodded.

"Then I will await for the time to train." He then faded out of the room and I sat down onto the bed and looked at Fluttershy. Guess this means I will be in so much trouble for creating them. But I hope connecting my soul to hers was a good idea. I will have to do it for the others as well after their births. Also their coronation would be in a week and then after that we are going on a trip to Ponyville for a vacation. I actually can't wait for it. I also plan on getting the girls all gifts as well while we are there. I know what Rainbow Dash wants and it will take some negotiating but the others I still need to figure out. Maybe I could buy them all jewelry. That sounds like a good idea. As I was thinking Fluttershy woke up and I only smiled as she hurried into the bathroom to clean herself and when she came back out she sat down next to me. "Now there is no possible way that you can't get pregnant." I said as she only smiled as I brought her in for a hug. "I'm sorry it had to be this late for you honey." She only smiled as we broke apart.

"It's alright… I know how much you have been through." She said and I smiled this time as we got up and walked towards the door and entered the family room where the others were and Fluttershy nodded and then I was sneak attacked by a bunch of little foals. "Daddy!" they all yelled as they all attacked me with their cuteness and I just laughed as they all got off of me and I sat up and I looked to see the girls all smiling and I then looked at Fluttershy.

"You were planning this since the beginning were you?" I asked and she nodded. "Well it was a very good plan…" they all started to laugh. "So I guess I should spend some time with all you foals then." The foals smiled. "So how about we all go into the garden." As they started to push me towards the garden when I tripped and fell and they caught me on their backs and I was now being carried towards the garden. "Save me!" I yelled and they only laughed as we went through the door and I continued to struggle with a smile on my face as Celestia just smiled as we came into view and I glared at a couple guards. "Foals make that the courtyard." I said and they started to run away with worried faces and I then yelled. "ALL GUARDS TO THE COURTYARD!" I yelled as my voice echoed and when we finally reached the entrance to the courtyard they let me down and I stood up. "Okay here's the thing. You all are going to watch me train with the guards." They smiled and some of them jumped. "But you all need to be careful as well okay?" they all nodded as we walked through the entrance to all the guards at attention in the middle of the courtyard. "It has been a while since I trained you all so let's train. This time though you will get some help from my emotions." They smiled. "But I will be using my magic." Looks of horror and I then summoned my emotions and I charged them all with only my fist and no weapons as they all charged me. "You got to be faster." I said as I appeared behind several unicorn and I grabbed the one in the backs hind legs and I swung him around as he slammed into the other two unicorns and I then tripped an earth guard and I then twirled around and karate kicked him into the air knocking some of the Pegasus out of the air. "You need to be smarter." I said as I then roundhouse kicked a earth pony to the left as he slammed into wind spirit as he was knocked out of the air and he crashed into a group on unicorns and I then grabbed a Pegasus out of the air and I then twirled in the air and threw him into several Pegasus flying at me. "And you need to be stronger if you ever want to beat me!" I yelled as I then filled my fist with magic. "EMOTION FIST OF HAVOC!" I yelled as my fist connected with the ground creating a giant burst of magic sending them all flying and now it was me, the emotions, and the eternal guards… they reminded me a lot of shadow that's for sure. As I waited and waited the eternal guards decided to finally charge me and I quickly swept out two of their legs and then roundhouse kicked them backwards and as I stood up straight I matrix ducked two punches and I then back flipped causing the bottoms of my feet to connect with their heads sending them into the air and I then jumped after them and delivered five punches to them both before I kicked them towards the ground and as I landed I took a punch in the face by rage and as I stood back up I noticed a familiar glint coming from the wall… and it was aimed at the foals. "SHIT!" I yelled as I jumped in the way as the bow was fired and I took the barbed arrow into my gut and I then used earth magic to send him flying towards me and I caught him by his throat and I then blinked twice and I was surprised at what I saw. This pony had a red soul. No wonder I didn't sense him. "You fucking dare attack innocent foals!" I yelled as I let go and then roundhouse kicked him sending him flying and he was caught by Rage as he struggled against his grasp and I then slowly pulled out the barbed arrow against all of the pain I was feeling and as soon as it was out I incinerated it with my fire magic and I healed myself with Light magic when suddenly there was a flash of regular green and I looked to see a mare who had white eyes. "Let me guess… Life Elemental?" she nodded and I sighed. "Well figures." I said.

"I shall await for when you want to train…" she said as she then disappeared and I walked over and punched the stallion in the gut and I then noticed the night cult mark on his cloak.

"You're a fucking night cult. You have one chance to say why I should let you live and it starts now." He didn't talk. "Then I am sending another soul to Death." And with that I summoned the scythe and I stabbed him and he was sent to Death and I then put away the scythe and walked over to check on the foals. "You all alright?" I asked and they all nodded and I sighed with relief. "You want me to continue training?" I asked and they all smiled and nodded. "Alright then! Let's continue!" I yelled and I then wind traveled behind happiness and I then roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him tumbling on the ground as I was punched in my gut by rage and as I was punched I swept his legs out and then punched him in the gut causing him to implant into the ground and I then summoned my scythe and twirled it around and deflected deaths and life's scythe attack and I then spun around and swept their legs out and as I came around once more I roundhouse kicked them sending them flying into the wall and I then put away my scythe and I then summoned the axe as I then engaged shyness who used daggers and as I continued to block all of her attacks I then delivered a swift punch to the gut and then roundhouse kicked her into curiosity which sent them tumbling on the ground as I then engaged sadness in hand to shield combat. As he continued to defend all of my attacks I faked him out with a high attack and then swept his legs out and as he bounced off of the ground I kicked him towards love who only ducked and came running at me with his sword and shield so I put away the axe and then summoned my Light shield and I pulled out the Fire swords hilt and activated it just in time to block a slash from him and I then pushed away his attack with my shield and attacked with my sword which he parried as our swords connected sending out a shockwave of magic and love and I only smiled. "You were always a good opponent love." I said as he pushed me back sending us both skidding backwards for a few feet before we stopped.

"You have always been good as well Luke. Shall we finish this?" he asked and I nodded as we charged each other once more causing both of our shields to collide with both of our swords and it was now a power match at the moment. As we continued to deliver strikes to each other only to have them both be either parried, blocked, or deflected by the others sword and shield. As I deliver another few strikes to his shield he parried the last one and went in for a stab which I only deflected with my shield and I then twirled around surprised him as I sent his shield flying to the left as I twirled around again and kicked him in the face and he was knocked out as I put away the weapons and then I'm walked around to every guard and healed them up and as soon as they stood up and walked back into the castle and as soon as they were all up I walked over to the foals. "Okay little ones. Time for you all to have a nap." They all sighed. "Don't be like that. As soon as you all wake up we can continue playing." They all smiled as they all then followed me into the castle and we entered the throne room where I told the foals to be quiet since Celestia was seeing a stallion so we quietly walked towards the throne when they stopped talking and Celestia just smiled at me. "Putting the foals to bed." She only nodded as we walked behind the throne and I herded the foals into the family room and then I kissed them each on the forehead as they all walked into the room and I walked in and tucked them all in. as soon as that was done I walked out of the door and silently closed it and I decided to train with Soul for the first time so I wind traveled into the courtyard and I set up the spell. "SOUL!" I yelled and he came into existence. "Time to train for the first time my teacher." He smiled.

"Then we shall begin right now my student. Soul magic is a magic that requires a sacrifice of souls. But since you are Deaths slayer that shouldn't be a problem. Soul magic should only be used as a last resort and it actually bends itself to whatever power is needed base on the user's emotions. And it is also used to kill anyone from the inside out." He said and I got confused.

"Inside out?" I asked.

"You can also manipulate souls to have the body do whatever you want as in cause it to slowly die or have them die a terrible death quickly. But you can only focus on one at a time and it takes a lot of concentration and a lot of time. Necromancers can use soul magic by giving their own soul to Death in return for a single summoning. Once the summoning is over the necromancer lives forever until they die and they are given a horrible sentence in Hell. But since you can use other souls you can summon any soul and it will become solid for one battle but for now let me teach you about souls. Try and summon one soul." I nodded and I brought out the scythe and I then concentrated real hard but it sent me flying back into the wall and as I looked up Soul was shaking his head. "To much concentration often results in what just happened to you. Try again but not with as much." I nodded as I stood up and walked over and picked up my scythe and I tried once more and when I opened my eyes there was a wandering soul floating around the courtyard. "This is called a normal soul. They wander around aimlessly and they attack whatever attacks them first. Now try and take its mind away." As I nodded and stood starring at it and soon it turned to look at me and then it pounced at me and it sent us tumbling on the ground where I struggled to keep it from biting my head off. "This is called an insane soul. These are rarely born and it means that the pony or whatever either has a second personality or they can snap easily and kill anyone around them."

"Thanks for telling me." I said as I kicked him into the air and I concentrated and as soon as I gave it back its mind and it started to walk aimlessly around the courtyard.

"Good. Now try and add a mind to it from another soul." As I summoned up another soul I took the mind from it and as it lept at me I quickly dispersed it and I added it to the other soul and instantly it spasmed out a bit before all there was, was a twitching head as it just continued to walk around. "This is called a smart insane soul. These are actually created in the world and cannot be born in the world. These souls act normal but they sometimes show signs of what their souls are like. They will kill anyone when they have a chance and they have the minds to hide any trace of the killing. At most anyone with these souls kill the minimum of six before they are finally caught and killed. Now take the body of a soul and add it to this soul." As I summoned up another soul I started to think that this might have been a bad idea when I took the body leaving the head and I then added it to the soul and it started to grow large. "This is called a smart insane brute. These things when combined with a body make them not feel any pain and they keep on going until they actually die from something. They usually reside in large beings and they act like smart insane souls. The other version of the brute would be the regular insane brute. If you created that one expect for Canterlot to be wiped off the face of the earth. We can continue another time for we have been doing this for a few hours." I nodded as I got rid of the souls and when I turned to looked at him I was blasted by a light gray beam and when I checked my body I saw that nothing had happened to me so I looked at him confused.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I asked him.

"Your soul vision has been improved to tell the types of their souls. Green is for smart souls, orange is for insane souls, red is for brute souls, black is for smart insane souls and they can differ between brute and normal if the soul has white specks in it, it is normal and if it doesn't it is a brute, and last but not least white is for normal souls. But if they have a black soul in Deaths soul vision that's when this really matters. If they don't have a black soul it tells their personality. I will also give you the knowledge of this cause I know the Elementals are all getting suspicious about this." With that he shot another beam at me and he then disappeared and I took off the spell and I looked at the sun to see it going down and the moon was coming up. "Well I have been out here for a while." I muttered as I walked back inside of the castle and I decided to visit to a special place… and that was the grave. As I grabbed my cloak I walked out of the castle and then out of Canterlot as I walked towards the graveyard and as soon as I arrived there was a lot of fog in the graveyard as I walked into it and when I finally found her grave I crouched down next to it and I then sat down. "hey shadow… it's been a while hasn't it… well I should say that the others should be giving birth soon except for Fluttershy which I just pregnated today I hope…" I started to quietly sob. "If only you were still here then you would also be giving birth as well!" I then yelled and I then pulled out her horn. "Every single time I go to sleep I remember that day that you had died! No matter what I do it just won't stop happening! I rather not bother Luna about it cause I need to learn how to take care of them myself… it's just that you were one of my first friends here… and even from my world you were my first friend… it is just too much for me to have lost you twice and both times they were my fault! If only I had taken you out for a ride from my world then you wouldn't of died in my world! And here! You died again cause I couldn't get to you in time and I had used up to much magic to even heal you! If I had the chance of trading my life for yours… I would of taken it so then you could of lived and I would of died instead… but I guess I should also say that the others should be having at least two or more foals as well Twilight I think you would have been happy for as well…" I trailed off as I then summoned different colored flowers and then placed them onto the grave. "And I hope you are happy wherever you are…" and with that I stood up. Summoned my wings and I then flew off towards Canterlot some more. As I landed at the front gate I gave a weak wave to the guards in front and I entered the castle and walked straight to the family room behind the throne and as soon as I entered I found the girls all talking and they stopped when they saw me but I just kept on walking. "hey Luke how was your-" she stopped talking as I entered the training room and closed the door and started to beat the shit out of all the dummies that came alive and attacked me. "WHY COULDN'T IT OF BEEN ME INSTEAD!" I yelled as I tore ones arms off and used one of the wooden arms to block a sword strike from a wooden sword and I then parried it off of it and then grabbed the soul. "IF IT WAS ME SHE WOULD HAVE HAD A BETTER LIFE AHEAD OF HER!" I yelled as I chopped several to pieces and I then swept ones legs out and started to melee the fuck out of every dummy that came charging at me until they all piled on top of me but I then thrust out my arms sending them all flying off of me as several brute dummy's appeared and they started to attack me as well as I just lit my fists with fire magic and with every punch it obliterated the dummy's body as it turned to ash. "AND IF I WAS STRONGER I MIGHT HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HER!" I yelled as I then slammed my fist into the ground causing a shockwave of fire magic to fire from me as the dummy's fell and I fell onto my knees crying into my hands.

**Twilights POV**

As we watched Luke cry into his hands after destroying the training dummy's we all then closed the door and walked back and sat down next to the fireplace. "He is still beating himself up over that…" I said as we all sat back down.

"And I thought I had already abolished those dreams… it seems the memories are stronger then what I thought." Luna then said.

"How long has this been going on?" Applejack asked her.

"Ever since the day she had died. Every single time he went to sleep was of the memory of what happened… and the worst part is it actually feels like he is reliving the moment so it makes it that much worse." Luna said.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked as she walked in with some fresh tea and we all took a cup.

"We need to be there for him that's for sure." Applejack said and then the yelling started up once more but after a few minutes there were sobs once more.

"Does anyone think we might be able to help him somehow?" Fluttershy asked.

"You might be able to if he goes back out on his journey." A voice said and then the Earth Elemental appeared in the middle of us.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked him as he sighed.

"I mean that over the quest he never thought of anything except for completing the quest and keeping you girls safe." He said and we all looked towards the room to find more yelling starting in the room.

"When would we be able to leave after we have the foals?" I asked him.

"When you defeat your emotions and as soon as you are strong enough to move around after that. It's a very complicated spell the Angel has used. And he is one of the only ones that can use it."

"Why?" rainbow asked him.

"Because he is one of the only ones that can use all types of magic. I wouldn't be surprised if he awakened Demon magic or Angel magic yet." He said.

"Demon and angel magic?" I asked and he hoof palmed.

"Demon magic would take part of his evil side and it is kept in check by the angel magic. If he uses up all of the angel magic the demon magic is used as a last resort. Angel and demon magic are amplifiers of all the other magic. Angel magic makes all of his magical attacks ten times as powerful and demon magic amplifies it so then there would be no survivors in the end…" he trailed of at the last part and I looked at him confused.

"What would happen to Luke if that happened?" I asked.

"He would then use up all of his magic with every single attack in a certain magic attack… and he would die."

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I got a few quick things to say. First of all I now have enough Seasons to keep me going for a while before the finale of this story and I have a total of 10 Seasons counting this one and if you read my review it said that each Season will have 50 Chapters… so that means my goal is to reach 500 CHAPTERS! And I hope you all don't mind this goal as it will take up a lot of my time from the other stories but I will work on them. Well that's actually all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean?!" rainbow yelled at him as he sighed before looking at us.

"Demon magic is very dangerous but to have angel magic there also has to be Demon magic as well as the other way around." He said and rainbow just got madder at that.

"Then why in Equestria would there be Angel and Demon magic!" she yelled at him as she got in his face.

"Because the creator said so! Now if you don't mind I think the angel has left the castle and is somewhere in Canterlot." And with that he disappeared and we all just sat down and we stayed in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

"What are we going to do when we go back out on the quest? We will have to take the foals with us cause they need our milk." I said and we all looked at each other.

"that is correct Twilight… and you and Rose need to go with him of course because you both do need to train him… this is just bucking ridiculous!" rainbow yelled.

"If only there was a spell I could use…" Luna said muttering.

"Well for now we all promised to be there by his side no matter what!" I said and we all perked up.

"That is correct Twi! We all promised to be by his side and we going to keep it!" Applejack said.

"All in favor?" I asked and everypony put up their hoof. "Then it is agreed, we stay by his side no matter what." We all nodded when suddenly the door opened to reveal Luke and he just walked over to the bedroom door and closed it. "But for now we must worry about what's happening at the moment." We all nodded and then there was talking in the room so we all gathered around the door.

"Are you sure about this Soul?" we heard Luke ask.

"If you want to keep them safe then yes." A new voice said.

"Who's soul?" rainbow whispered but we kept on listening.

"I mean I know I don't like to keep secrets from them but from everyone? What the hell."

"Unless you would rather get soul magic taken from you and you would die I suggest you try and keep it down."

"For once fuck you… fuck you all! If I didn't become the fucking angel none of this would of happened! The girls all getting kidnapped! Twilight almost dying and did die one time along with Luna! And shadow…" we heard Luke yell but he trailed off in the end.

"Well then train in the ways of the creator and you will be able to protect them anywhere! The rules of the creator states that anyone or anypony in this cases family was in trouble the rules become void!"

"Why didn't you fucking tell me this sooner? Well then I guess I will continue to train under you all then. But for now I got to continue planning the trip and figuring out when the foals are going to be born." And with that we heard Luke walking towards the door and we all retreated to our original positions. "Well then… what do you all want to do today?"

**Time skip / Luke's POV**

Well about a week later I think it was the time for the girl's coronation. I must say it was a wonderful day and they all looked beautiful and also the next day would be the trip to Ponyville. I just hope that no one decides to hurt anyone there. As I told Rose to pack up some stuff for a week I also told the girls the same as they were all wondering where we were going. Also I figured out that they should be giving birth in the maximum of a months' time. As I waited for the girls in the courtyard with the chariots to bring us to Ponyville I decided to strike up a conversation with the guards. "So how have all the guards been doing in training?" I asked one of the Pegasus.

"Well most of the guards haven't trained at all. Only a few of us are still training." He said and I frowned.

"Then expect when I get back a full on castle training session that's going to last for a week." He smiled but then put on a face of horror and he then sighed.

"Yes sir…" he said and I only laughed.

"Well you all ready to fly us to Ponyville?" I asked and they all nodded as I then noticed the girls walking through the entrance with saddle bags on them and some of them walked funny including Twilight because of the foals almost ready to be born. As they all walked over I took off all of their saddle bags and put them all onto one of their own chariots and as soon as that was done we all loaded up onto the chariots and we were off towards Ponyville. "So now can we know where we are going?" rainbow asked me and I only smiled as Ponyville soon came into view thanks to the speedy Pegasus and I pointed and they all gasped.

"Thought you might all want to see home again." I said and they all cheered before rainbow clutched her stomach like she was in pain and then soon after Luna, Applejack, and Twilight did soon after and only then did I notice the water on the chariot that was with me and rainbow. "SHIT TAKE US STRAIGHT TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled and they picked up their speed as we soon landed in Ponyville to only be surrounded by pony's looking to greet us. "CLEAR THE WAY!" I yelled and they did as the guards helped me carry them all with Fluttershy running close behind us and we all ran straight to the hospital where the doctors immediately took them all into a big room where me and Fluttershy all were with the them as they yelled out really mean things at me as the doctors were getting ready for the births. "YOU SON OF A HORSE!" rainbow yelled but I just continued to hold her hoof and I also held Luna's hoof for a few more minutes before I ran over and held twilights and applejacks hooves when Applejack yelled out in pain and the doctors ran over and they got ready for her to birth and soon they were holding two foals, one in a blue blanket and one in a pink blanket, they then handed them to Applejack as soon Luna screamed out in pain and we all ran over to her and then soon she was holding two foals and they were both in pink blankets. And now all that was left was rainbow and Twilight as I got in the middle of them and held their hands. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A HORSE!" rainbow yelled and as I looked up I only saw two hooves come flying at me as I was sent flying through the wall and sent tumbling onto the street where I got up and quickly ran back inside and found that rainbow was finished giving birth to one colt and one filly and now all that was left was Twilight. "May need to mention that you have least three or four foals coming." I said and she punched me again as this time I only hit the wall leaving a crack and as soon as I got up all I heard was one small cry and I watched as the foal was wrapped up in a pink blanket and then soon another in a pink blanket, then another, and then finally she gave one last push there was a colt in a blue blanket and we all just smiled as we looked at each other and I sat down in a chair near the giant hole in the wall breathing hard. "I think you broke a few of my ribs…" I said as they smiled sheepishly and I just healed myself with light magic. Note to self-train with Life soon. As I watched them all latch onto their mother's glands I just smiled as Twilight switched the first two out and replaced them with the other two. "They are all beautiful." I said after I walked to each and every one of them and before I could say or do anything else Celestia and the two pony's I hate appeared in the room.

"What are you all going to name them?" I asked them. I guess I should explain what the foals look like. Let's start with Rainbow Dash. The filly had brown mane and tail and ironically the coat was rainbow colored, this means that I will have to watch over her from bully's, and she had violet eyes like her mother, the colt had a lightish blue coat and a rainbow mane and tail and also had violet eyes. Now time to move on to Luna's foals. The first filly had a lightish grey coat and had a bluish mane and tail and had pink eyes, the second filly had a black coat with a white mane and tail with blue eyes. Now time to move on to applejacks. The colt was orange coated with a red mane and tail with green eyes. The filly was green coated with a golden mane and tail and had green eyes as well. Now time for twilight's quad squad. The first filly was a darkish and lightish green with a purple mane and tail and with also purple eyes. The second filly was light gray with a black mane and tail and also had gray eyes. The third filly was yellow with a golden mane and tail with purple eyes. And finally the Colt was gray that resembled bones and also had purple hair and had brown eyes. "I'm going to name these two rainbow blitz and lightning dash." Rainbow said looking at them with a smiled.

"I'm gonna name these two Appleseed and green apple." I could only snicker a little at those names.

"I'm going to name them Dream scaper and Harmony." Luna said. Harmony… now that's a word I haven't heard in a while but it's fitting since she is white and black.

"And I am going to name these four sun dancer, moon dancer, Bones, and life sparkle."

"Well then I must say that I am so happy for these foals to all be born." Celestia said walking over to each of them and when each of the foals saw her they giggled. And that was when I noticed something… they were all Alicorns.

"And I am also just realizing that all of the foals are Alicorns as well. Looks like when they are able to fly you are going to have a lot of work to do rainbow and when they start using magic so do you Twilight… but this also means you will have to teach them how to use their strength properly Applejack." They all smiled at that when I heard the mare and stallion speak up.

"Can we apologize now?" they asked and I looked at Luna and Celestia.

"Did either of you force them to do this?" they shook their heads before I looked back at them. "Then you may apologize."

"we must say that we are sorry for everything we have done… we thought what we were doing was going to be the best for the planet until Luna showed us everything that you have done for Equestria in the past and that was when we realized our mistake. We hope you can forgive us." they said and I only smiled as I answered them.

"I forgave you from the start but I did not like when you were forced to apologize to me the first time." Luna and Celestia tensed. "That's right I figured it out before they even said a word to me. I can't stand forced apologies and I already told Fluttershy my whole story about it." Then a doctor came to the door.

"Prince Luke? May I speak with you for a second?" he asked and I nodded as I followed him into the wall.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"Well the first thing I need to say is congratulations." I nodded and smiled at that. "The second thing is that your wives families are all on their way here so I suspect they should be here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for telling me. I shall tell them all the news." He smiled as he walked away and I walked back into the room. "Well everyone your family's are all on the way the doctor said." they all smiled.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents Luke." Twilight told me as I sat back down next to Luna's parents and Celestia on one side of the room.

"Well I can't wait to meet them either." And then suddenly the Elementals appeared in the room.

"So this is where the presence of our magic has appeared." Earth said.

"What do you mean?" I was tempted to say fucking but I couldn't with the foals here now.

"We mean that we have sensed our magic inside of this room. I suspect that they are inside the foals." Earth said walking over to Rainbow blitz. "This one has Earth magic inside of her." We all stopped moving.

"Does this mean that every single soul in here has a certain magic that applies to all the magic I have?! Son of a…" I muttered the last word because the foals were all now awake.

"That is correct angel… but this also means once they can use magic we will have to train them to use it as well. Let's just hope none of us die before that happens." Wind said.

"That will happen but it will be done with my supervision." They all nodded as I gripped my face with my right hand when suddenly the door opened and the Elementals all disappeared and in walked a golden pony.

"I haven't been in this form in over a million years." The pony said walking over to me and I recognized his voice.

"Creator?" I asked amazed and he only nodded with a smile.

"It would have been very strange if the ponies saw a golden orb in the hospital." He said walking over to each of the foals. "So the elementals are all correct. Each of these foals have a magic to them. But this one." He looked at Dream scaper. "Has a forbidden magic inside of him." He said and I tensed up. "I think there is something you need to tell me angel?" he asked walking over with an angry look on his face.

"Dream?" I asked and he appeared while the others jumped. "I accidentally created him like I did with the other one."

"So this is intriguing. You accidentally created a new Elemental that has forbidden magic… this just means that it will have to be eliminated." He said summoning a bunch of weapons and causing the foals to all start to cry so I then gripped him by his front hooves and I tossed him out of the hole in the wall before I chased after him as he tumbled on the ground. "You will not and I repeat will NOT! DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD HARM ANY OF MY FAMILY! I CONSIDER DREAM FAMILY SINCE HE HELPED ME LEARN HOW TO PROTECT MY WIVES MINDS FROM DARK!" I yelled at him.

"You don't understand angel… if that magic got out of control then-" he didn't finish my sentence when several darts all hit my neck and I fell to my knees.

"blood." I whispered. "I need to change into Naga but would it be a good idea with the creator? I can feel the poison running through me."

_Just do it and you will get to live longer._

"Alright. BLOOD TYPE NAGA!" I yelled and I could feel the darts get pushed out of my neck as my body and vision changed as all the ponies around me gasped as well as the creator

"YOU ALSO CREATED BLOOD MAGIC?! THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!" he yelled as he charged me.

"Well I'm sorry creator…" as I said that there was a bunch of whispers when I mentioned the creator. "BUT I WILL NOT LEAVE MY FAMILY!" I yelled as I brought out the blood whip and twirled around as the tip of it grabbed the sword from him and as I stopped spinning I grabbed the sword and I charged him as well. As my sword blocked about nine of his weapons but the tenth one stabbed me in my gut and I pushed him back. "BLOOD TYPE TIMBERWOLVE!" I yelled as I pushed back away from him and as soon as my body was finished changing I could feel myself start to heal as he attacked me once more and I deflected all of his attacks but when I went in for an attack so did he as he penetrated my legs wood armor and I started to spill my own blood as I then stabbed him in the leg but he then quickly turned around and bucked me into the wall of the hospital and as I slowly stood up he was charging me when suddenly Rose appeared in front of me but he continued his swing so I jumped and grabbed rose and he impaled an axe and a spear into my back as I cried out in pain. As I felt them get pulled out of me I fell onto the ground in pain as Rose started to shake me. "I'm sorry angel but with you awakening forbidden magic I must make sure that you no longer can do it. And with your daughter always there for you I am sorry for what I must do." And with that he approached Rose and when I saw him raise his swords I got so mad that I then used the light magic inside of me and it was combined with the dark magic and I held up the sword in time to block his swings and I could feel myself start to change. "YOU WILL NOT FUCKING HURT MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I then kicked him in the chest sending him flying past the towns limits as I grew from light and dark magic being used when suddenly he appeared back in front of me and I decided to find the ones that had shot the darts so I quickly blinked and found that they were hidden in the crowd. "NOW TIME TO ACT LIKE DEATHS SLAYER YOU FUCKING BLACK SOULS!" I yelled as I lifted the five of them into the air and I brought out the scythe. "TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOULS!" I yelled.

"Because the royal family should all be dead in the name of the nightmare!" one of them yelled.

"WELL IT IS MY DUTY TO HELP PROTECT THE BEINGS OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU JUST FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME! HOPE THAT DEATH GIVES YOU A LIGHT SENTENCE!" I yelled as I swung my scythe and the body's disintegrated and I then shrunk back to my normal size before I fell onto my ass and I started to hear the whispers. "If you don't fucking believe me I will show you. DEATH!" I yelled and he came into existence. "All of you meet death cause you will all meet him when you die." I then dismissed death and they all stared at me. "I hope this doesn't make you all resent me." I then said and none of them talked as I stood back out and I summoned the fire sword and earth axe. "This better fucking be fast so I get back to my wives." I then told him.

"I have decided to let you live for now angel… but if any of your family's forbidden magic goes out of control… the rules will not be able to protect them." He said as he disappeared and I picked up a crying rose and brought her into the hospital.

"Blood type human." I said as I walked into the room and as soon as I sat down I fell asleep.

**Twilights POV**

"Well he must have been forced to show the creator the Blood magic." I then said as I held the foals.

"yep." Rainbow said as she kissed her foals foreheads as they fell asleep.

"But that's a forbidden magic!" Luna and Celestia's father yelled.

"Well he needs it to help defeat the so called great evil." Rainbow answered.

"Still…"

"So how about we all learn your names." Applejack said.

"I am king Nova." The stallion said.

"And I am queen Crescent moon." The mare said.

"Well the ponies might not agree with that." Luna said.

"Why?" nova asked.

"Because we have been ruling over Equestria for over a thousand years mother and father." She then answered.

"Then we shall just help when needed." Moon said and we all just smiled.

"We would love for you to do that." Celestia said.

"So what should we know about this human?" nova asked.

"Well he has always been loyal to Equestria, he is the angel of the creator, and he is deaths slayer." Fluttershy said which surprised me. She is usually quite shy around new ponies.

"Well he is a special one isn't he." Moon then said as nova just starred at Luke when the door opened and in walked applejacks family.

"Applejack!" Applebloom almost yelled as she ran over to applejacks bed and jumped up at the end of the bed and then big mac and granny smith walked over.

"Nice to see ya all here." Applejack said.

"eeyup." Big mac said with a smile.

"So what didja name im?" granny smith asked her.

"This one's apple seed and this one's green apple." They all smiled.

"Well now that's just great!" Applebloom said as they started to wake up once more and they started to try and grab Applebloom who just giggled as she let them play with her front hooves.

"So how's the farm doing?" Applejack asked.

"Well we are going to need some help for this harvest since a certain somepony had forgotten to ask anypony for help earlier." Granny smith said as big mac gave a weak smile.

"Well I would be happy to help out if yall would let me. Also isn't the apple family reunion coming up soon?" she asked.

"Yes it is. And this also means that yall can come as well. You are all now a part of the apple family." Granny smith said and we all smiled.

"We would love to come thank you." Luna said and she just smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Now what's up with that big hole there?" she asked.

"Well me and rainbow might of gotten a little violent during birth." I said with a smile.

"I'm surprised he is still up and walking if ya forced him through the wall." She said.

"eeyup." Big mac said when suddenly Luke jolted awake.

"Fucking stupid dream." I heard him mutter.

"Did you have the dream again Luke?" Luna asked and he tensed up.

"How do you know about the dream?" he asked looking at her.

"I am the princess of the night Luke which also means that dreams are also in my domain. I tried to stop them when you first started having them but your memories keep on bringing them back." She said.

"Now what's this dream?" Applebloom asked innocently.

"A very horrible dream that I rather not talk about." He said as his hand brought out a familiar horn before he placed it back into his pocket. "But how's the apples been doing?"

"We have all been good Luke!" Applebloom yelled as she woke up the filly's in my arms as they started to cry and I started to try and calm them down.

"Applebloom!" Applejack then snapped and she cowered a little bit.

"It's alright Applejack. They needed to wake up soon anyway." I said as she only smiled but still gave a glare at Applebloom.

"So how many are there?" Applebloom then asked.

"A total of 10 of them. In fact Fluttershy you might need to see if you are pregnant." With that Fluttershy just walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"10! Now ya have been hard at work." Granny said and we all blushed.

"Granny!" Applejack said flustered and we all then just started to laugh when the doors opened and in walked mom, dad, my brother, and cadence.

"Mom! Dad!" I said as they quickly walked over and gave me a hug and looked at the foals with surprise.

"Now that had to hurt." My dad said but mom hit the back of his head.

"So what are their names sweetie?" mom asked me as shining armor and cadence walked over.

"This is moon dancer, sun dancer, bones, and life sparkle." I said as they all started to wake up and started to try and grab them as we all shared a laugh.

"Now that is just too cute!" cadence said as she popped her head up and they all laughed.

"You did a good job lil sis." Shining armor said as this time he was hit in the back of his head by mom.

"Cadence as soon as I see you again I am going to hug you a lot, maybe you could be their foalsitters at some point." I said and she just smiled and nodded.

"Well nice to finally see you again shining." Luke said walking over.

"Nice to meet you again as well." He said as they shook hooves or in Luke's case hand and hooves.

"I can't wait to duel you one time without my magic." Luke then said as shining smiled.

"Then I cannot wait to fight you." Luke then smiled.

"emotions." All of his emotions then appeared. "Make sure that no one gets into the hospital unless they are checked on reason for visit. But if they look like family then let them through." They nodded as they all walked out of the room and he looked back to a bunch of shocked ponies. "Those are my emotions come alive. I also brought all of their emotions alive to help them in a time of need with a spell but as soon as they are able to they will have to fight them. In fact I better give Fluttershy's emotions their choice. LOVE!" he then yelled and he then appeared. "Bring in Fluttershy's emotions." He nodded as he disappeared and then reappeared with the emotions a second later. "Okay now I am here to give you all a choice."

"What kind of choice?" the red armored pony asked.

"The choice for the fight. Fluttershy will not be able to fight cause she is to kind to see anyone hurt so the choice is to either fight love." Love cracks his knuckles and neck. "Or me." They looked between him and me.

"Are you allowed to use magic?" the blue armored pony asked and I shook my head.

"It would be more fair if I didn't use magic."

"Then you." They said and I only smiled.

"You all made a good choice. Love would of had his power be multiplied by ten thanks to my love for the foals." They all sighed with relief. "But that also means a bad choice because my forms do not count as magic." They all disappeared with worried looks on their faces. "Thank you for bringing them love." He nodded before he disappeared before looking at us.

"You will not put my sister in danger!" shining armor yelled waking up the last of the foals and as they started to cry and all of us started to calm them down.

"I gave them the option… and they accepted." This did not calm down shining armor though.

"Then allow some of the guards to fight for them instead." Before Luke could answer I answered.

"We all agreed to fight them and Luke has already decided that he will fight for Fluttershy. Plus they will come whenever they are needed." I answered.

"But Twilight…"

"I will be fine shining. Luke will teach us all about the strengths and weaknesses while we are here." This seemed to calm him down a little as he backed away from him.

"Then armor would you like to help them learn about spears since I know crap about them?" he asked and shining armor nodded and he only smiled. "Then let's start with shields…


	32. Chapter 32

**Twilight's POV**

For a few hours we had learned all about the strengths and weaknesses of each weapon and each magic. I must say that I am sure not hoping to fight any of them. But as soon as we were finished it was actually time to feed the foals. As we fed the foals in walked rainbows parents and as soon as they saw her they all rushed over and she hugged them quickly. "Nice to see you sweetie." He father said.

"Nice to see you to dad." Rainbow said as the foals all finished and they fell back asleep in their blankets in our arms.

"So what are their names honey?" her mom asked.

"Meet rainbow blitz and lightning dash." Rainbow said as her mom and dad took them and started to cradle them a little before giving them back.

"They are so cute." Her mom then said as rainbow just smiled.

"Thanks mom. So how was the flight here?" she then asked them.

"It was fine except for a few times your father had to stop and use the bathroom." Her mom said glaring at him and we all just laughed and I just decided to talk to Luke quickly.

"Hey Luke?" I said and he walked over.

"Yes Twilight?" he asked.

"What are we going to do while we are on the quest?" he froze.

"I was hoping to maybe leave you all in the care of cadence and shining armor."

"What why?" I then asked and he rubbed his face.

"Because you all mean to much to me that if any of you even got a simple paper cut I would freak out." He then said.

"He has a point there sweetie." My dad said.

"But it is actually all up to you girls… I can't control your destinies. You control them." He said and I only smiled.

"Then expect for us all to be coming with you." He then smiled before looking at the foals I was holding.

"I really did a good job didn't I?" he asked and I only giggled a little.

"Yes you did Luke." I said when the door opened and when I looked I froze. Standing there was Spike and as he walked over and we quickly hugged. "I missed you Spike." I told him as I let go.

"It's good to see you again to Twilight." He said with a smile.

"So how has the library been?" I asked him.

"Well several books go missing every week due to the pony's never bringing them back." He said and I got a little angry before Luke put his hand onto my shoulder.

"I believe I can help with that. I made sure whenever I helped out at the library to put a bunch of tracer spells onto every single book in there. I'll go out with you later to fetch the books." Spike smiled before they hoof bumped.

"Thanks Luke." Spike said.

"Hey I can't let anything bad happen to my favorite dragon." That just made him smile even bigger.

"Thank you for helping Spike Luke." I said as he put his arm around me.

"Hey! Now that I am married to you this does mean that I am now like his half-brother." He said and Spike froze.

"Really?" Spike then said as Luke smiled.

"Of course it does." They hugged quickly and I only smiled. As soon as they broke apart Luke walked over to Rainbow Dash to meet rainbows parents and I turned to look at Spike who was looking at the foals.

"Two of them look almost like you Twilight." He said as I giggled a little.

"Didn't I have you read the genetics book Spike?" I said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"To be honest I may of skimmed it a little." I face hooved.

"Then be sure to read it Spike." He got a little bit sad before he sighed and then looked at me with a smile.

"Fine. But how has living at the castle again feel?" he asked me.

"Well it is a lot better since we all have Luke and now we have the little ones." I said as I kissed them all on the forehead when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a being in a black cloak and they ran over to Luke and whispered something in his ear. "What!" he then said before looking at us all. "It appears discords followers are all attacking one of the new races and it appears they call for my help in the battle. He says they will be there in about a couple weeks." He said.

"Then we would come with you to help you fight Luke." I said.

"Oh no you don't Twilight." My brother said.

"Shining armor it is all up to her about what happens." He says and it only made my brother mad.

"no it should be up to you to protect her!" he then yelled as the foals all woke up once again and this time cadence tackled him to the ground for the reason before getting off and I thanked cadence as she just smiled and nodded.

"It cannot be up to me because they must control their own destinies." Luke said as shining armor got up.

"Fine. But at least let me send some guards to help." He said and he shook his head.

"They will only accept me and my wives help in this matter because they do not want to be shown to the planet just yet. Tell your queen I said we will come as soon as the apple family reunion is over." The cloaked figure nodded before running out of the room. "I wonder how he got past the emotions."

"Who cares at the moment?" Rainbow then said.

"Well actually me. Just what are my emotions doing out there?" he then asked himself.

"Still who cares at the moment?" And with that Fluttershy walked in with a smile on her face before she hugged Luke.

"I'm taking it that you are pregnant?" she nodded and we all cheered for her as Luke put his arm around her.

"Now I can't wait to find out how many." He said as she only smiled as she walked over and sat down. "So when is the apple family reunion?"

"In a few days sonny." Granny smith said.

"Then definitely expect us to be there." They all smiled. "But first let me go talk to the doctors about when we can all leave." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Well I can't wait to see the family again." Applejack said.

"Let's just hope the barn doesn't go down again." Applebloom said.

"That would be a good idea." Applejack then said as we all just laughed a little and soon Luke walked back in with a smile on his face.

"They said we can all leave on the morning of the reunion." We all cheered a little bit. "But for now what are we going to do?"

"Well we do need diapers for them." Fluttershy said and he only smiled.

"Then let's make a list of what we need." He said as he magiced up a pad of paper and a quill. "So let's see diapers, milk bottles… and I honestly can't think of anything else that I have seen in my world but have not seen here… oh right saddles for the foals to ride on when we go places." As he continued to think up things I just looked at everypony in the room and just smiled. This all just means that we are all now just one big family and that's what I am happy for.

After a few days on the morning of the apple family reunion we were all let go and my family and rainbows family all had to take off and we were all walking towards sweet apple acres with the foals all asleep on our backs. "Can't wait to see them all again." I heard Applejack mutter.

"I remember when I first came to Ponyville and there was an apple family reunion." I said as she smiled when suddenly a question came to my mind. "Hey Luke where's rose?" he froze before he answered with a sigh.

"She wants to practice magic and she wanted to do it at the house… she doesn't like it here very much because she was bullied here." He said as he started to walk once more.

"I remember that Luna told me about that. You sure she's going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. Love and my other emotions are keeping watch over and making sure she doesn't hurt herself. In fact I might as well go tell her where we are at." And with that he summoned his wings and he flew off as we reached the farm house and that was when all the foals woke up.

"Well time to feed them." Applejack said as she led us all into the farm house and we were greeted by applejacks family and we all entered the bed room. "Well these little ones are very hungry aren't they?" she said as she immediately hooked onto her milk glands.

"But they do help relieve the pain by drinking all of that milk. Just wait until they get older Luke is going to need to start draining us until we stop lactating." Luna says as her foals finished and she put them onto her back as she fell asleep. Soon all of the other foals finished except for applejacks as they were all still eating.

"You all head out without me. They might be eating for a few more minutes." She said as we walked out the door to find that a lot of the apples have already arrived.

"What are the princesses doing here?"

"Who knows seed planter." As we all walked over to the side of the farm house Luna stood up.

"I need to go do something quickly. I shall be back soon." And with tha she spread her wings and she was off. Well let's hope she gets back soon by the time Luke comes back.

"Hey Mrs. Smith. Where's applejack at?" One of her cousins yelled.

"She's inside feeding her foals now quiet down there sonny." They all stopped and looked at her with surprise.

"What pony in Equestria knocked her up?" One of them asked.

"A pony that deserves her that's what pony." Granny smith retaliated.

"Well did you all hear about the new prince?" Another pony said.

"Yes I did. I hope we get to meet him someday."

"I'm a coming on out granny." I heard applejack yell and as soon as she walked out with the two foals on her back and she was an Alicorn they all froze.

"Applejack! When did you become a princess?" One of her cousins asked.

"When I was pregnant with these foals apple tart. Now where in Celestia's name is Luke?" She said looking around.

"I'm coming in for a landing that's where I am." Luke then yelled as he landed next to her. "Nice to meet you all. I am Prince Luke." They all started to bow before he face palmed I think it was called. "I do not like bowing." He then said and they all got up and smiled. "Now where are my other wives?" He asked applejack.

"We are all over here Luke." I yelled and we all walked over and all of them looked at us surprised.

"Well I must say that I hope you all don't mind us being here with her?" He then asked them but they all just smiled.

"This just means you are now all a part of the family!" One of them yelled and we all smiled.

"Now that means a lot to me." Luke said as they all smiled once more. "I shall be back my dears. I sense an evil presence just passing through the farms entrance." And with that he was out of there.

"So what can ya all tell us about him?" One of the mares asked as a group of them walked forward.

"Well he is very nice, but he beats himself up whenever something bad happens to us." I answered as we all walked over and sat down in the shade.

"So is there Anypony missing that he is married to?" Another one of them asked.

"Well one of them should be getting here soon... And another... Is a hard subject to talk about." Rainbow said as she watched all the foals play with one another.

"How bad?" Another one of them asked.

"The never see them again bad... The death kind..." They all gasped.

"What was her name?" The first made asked.

"Her name was shadow... And the thing that made it even more horrible was that she was from his own world." They gasped once more.

"How did she die?" Another asked.

"Sorry Im late everyponys." Luna said as she came in for a landing with two foals on her back.

"P-princess." One of the mares said bowing.

"Please don't bow. We are family now after all." They looked at her confused.

"What do you mean princess?" One of the mares asked.

"I am also married to Luke." They all froze and looked at her as she set her foals down to play with the others. "Twilight didn't you tell them?"

"Well it was on... A subject about shadow." She froze before sitting down with a sigh.

"So that's why..." She said.

"How much did you know about shadow?" One of them asked us.

"For quite a while... What was the question they asked before?" Luna asked.

"How she died." Fluttershy answered and she only sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Luna asked them and they nodded. "Then I will show you the memories of that day." And with that her horn lit up and a few minutes later they broke out of their trance crying.

"That must have been so horrible." One of them cried out as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It was... And Luke still has her horn..." They all looked at me. "Before he lunged to get her horn had fallen in front of him... And he has kept it ever since."

"And he still dreams of that day every single time he goes to sleep." Applejack said.

"Then his life but is horrible."

"Well I remember he mutters sometimes in our presence how much better his life has become ever since he first came to Equestria." Luna says.

"He really says that?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

"Yes he does. And I must say that when I first met him... I didn't like him at first. But now look at me... I love him with all my heart." Luna said as we all shared a little laugh and then Luke appeared in the middle of the foals as they all just looked at him and he just laughed a little.

"Well I'm back from hurting the evil pony." He said crouching down.

"What was their plan this time?" Applejack asked him.

"To kill the entire apple family but they didn't expect us to be here." Applejacks left eye twitched at that. "And I thought you might want to have a hit at him." She smiled at that.

"Nopony comes and threatens or even try to kill ma family." She said and a tied up pony in a black cloak appeared and he struggled against the ropes until he saw applejack walking towards him and she then punched the pony right in the face and as she walked back Luke pulled out a scythe and sliced him with it and he disappeared and he then walked over and started to play with the foals as rainbow dash flew over and sat down with us. "So now what do you all want to talk about?" Rainbow asked.

"How about how you all met him." One of them said.

"Well I met him when he was first brought to Canterlot after being picked up by a supply ship that had been attacked by griffons. He killed every single griffon and the ponies on the ship received a few casualties. After we asked him questions I had visited him in his room. Actually to be honest I don't remember anything else of that day except for that." Luna said.

"Well we all met him when he came to Ponyville for the first time and he was on a vacation with the other eternal guards." I started.

"Eternal guards?" One of them asked.

"A team of very well trained pony's pulled from the day and night guards... Or used to be night guards until shadow died... He trained them all personally and now they only need one full day of sleep to stay awake for the week. That's how Luke was but now he is getting less sleep then usual... All because of that dream he keeps on having." Luna said.

"Shadow was an eternal guard?" One of them said amazed.

"His second in command. He actually was first the captain of the night guards before he became captain of the eternal guards as well. I wonder if he already has planned out the guard tournament." Luna said.

"Guard tournament?"

"Luke decided that every single guard could have a chance becoming an eternal guard... But the winner of the tournament must choose an eternal guard to fight and must either survive for 10 minutes or take out the eternal guard. Or that's how Luke was making it." Luna said.

"Then back to the other question."

"Well as I was saying I met him when I was knocking on his door and he just walked up behind me. When I turned around it was the first time I ever saw him." I said.

"And I and the others met him later that day when we helped him with a certain something that I don't think he would like us to talk about." Applejack said.

"Well that would be okay cousin." One of them said.

"But I can't believe you are married to Prince Luke." One of them said smiling.

"He only likes formalities on certain occasions." Luna told them as I looked over to see all the foals playing inside of his wings as he laid down on his back.

"He does, does he?" One of them said amazed.

"He still isn't used to being called prince so he made that a rule for him." Luna said.

"Well that's good. So does this mean that the apple family now extends into the royal family?" We all nodded as they just smiled.

"Man will the nobles be so bucking mad about this."

"Not around the foals!" Fluttershy snapped at them.

"Sorry Fluttershy." She said.

"But how have you all been since you married him?"

"We have all been pretty good. We are all currently taking a vacation here in Ponyville for now. Luke had been through a lot of fights and has the scars to prove then depending if he didn't get rid of them with his magic." Applejack said.

"He can use magic?" One of them said amazed.

"He is called the angel of magic." Fluttershy said and I noticed Luke walking over with sleep I g foals in his wings.

"Well they all fell asleep. Do you mind if I head off to do a few errands?" He asked us.

"We don't mind Luke." Fluttershy said and he smiled as he unloaded each if then in front of us and he flew off.

"Now how is he in bed?"

Luke's POV

Well now I can get then their gifts at least. First stop would be at the blacksmith. Over my free time I learned all about being a blacksmith so I could make them their gifts. I even memorized the designs in my head for when I could make them and I had all the materials inside of an infinite small storage bag. As I flew towards the blacksmith I took in a breath of fresh air. It was good to be up in the sky. No wonder rainbow dash used to live inside of a cloud. As I landed in front of the blacksmith I immediately encountered him. "Prince Luke." He said walking over.

"Please no formalities. I have come to ask you a question." I asked him with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if you might be able to help me make a few gifts for my wives." He walked into the shop and I listened as a lot of metal was being moved.

"Let's get started." He then said. So here's what I had in mind. I was going to make each of them a bracelet that had all of the others cutie marks and I would make one for myself too so we could all stay together. As I shared my thoughts and also pulled out the designs he helped me fix them up a tiny bit and even gave me some ideas for the metal for each one. "Is that even possible?" I asked him about a metal for twilight's bracelet.

"Yes it is possible if you have it in its pure form. But for now this is going to take a few hours with you here so let's get to work." He said as he picked up an iron hammer in his mouth and I summoned up a welder mask.

For about 2 hours we worked and we finished then all quite easily with me there. In multiple areas we used magic to fix our mistakes so we got them all done faster. "So how much do I owe you?" I asked him pulling out my bag of bits.

"All you owe me is that you treat your wives properly." He said and I looked at him with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you?" He shook his head as I put the finished bracelets into a bag and then put away the bit bag as I flew straight towards the place for rainbow dashes second gift.

For a few hours of talking, and most of it was about myself, I finally got the paper and I flew back towards the farm and when I got there I found the girls all feeding the foals and I landed behind them. "Errands are a pain when they take so long but they were worth it." I said causing them all to jump.

"You just get back Luke?" Rainbow asked me.

"Yes I did and I have gifts for you all." I said and they all looked at me rather curious. "I went to the blacksmith and he helped me make you all bracelets that make you all unique to one another." I said pulling them out and they gasped. Luna's main metal was onyx I think and it surrounded cut up gems in the shapes of everybody's cutie marks. Fluttershy's was a rare metal that I spent a while locating and it was called naturenite. Weird name huh? But it actually has the property of telling the condition of the forest it was found it. And it was a brown and green mix metal and also had the gems cut into all of our cutie marks. Applejacks was made of plain metal but with a twist that I placed a spell on it that always smelled like apples and also had the same gems. Rainbow dash was quite a bit harder but not as hard as twilights. Hers was made of a metal rarely, and I mean almost legendary, found in clouds when they are formed. It is called cloudnite and it is actually sometimes used to make cloud furniture if it is ever found and still had the gems. And now finally twilights was the most hardest in metal... Hers was made of pure magic. My magic to be exact. I had taken a full hour fusing all the types of magic I had into the metal we needed and it was so fucking hard to get right but it also had the same gems. "Their beautiful Luke." Fluttershy said putting hers on as well as the others.

"Why thank you very much. I spent quite a lot of time thinking about these but rainbow I have something extra for you." She gave me a weird look as I handed her a folded up piece of paper and as she unfolded it she was in the air doing loops before hugging me quickly. "What is it?" Applejack asked.

"Just a sheet that tells her that she is to become a wonderbolt if she still wants to." They all stared at me shocked. "What? I always knew she wanted to become a wonderbolt but there was a catch that involved me..." I said sighing.

"And what might that be?" Twilight asked me.

"That I got to perform or be the announcer at their next show so I chose to just perform." Rainbow hugged me once more.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She kept on saying as I only smiled.

"Now that was real nice of ya Luke." Applejack said to me.

"Of course it was. And the best thing is I didn't lose a single bit. I would of paid the blacksmith about 1000 bits but he insisted no." They stared at me amazed.

"Remind me to thank the blacksmith later..." Luna said with a smile as the foals all stopped eating and fell asleep in their arms.

"Now that is still too cute." I said as I kissed each of the foal's foreheads and then gave a kiss to each of the girls and I then sat down against the tree and just watched the apple family all talk, dance, eat, drink, and do whatever they wanted to do. As I just continued to watch them and the girls all just talk to one another I then realized that it was close to dinner time but before I could do anything I felt myself fall asleep and appear in my dream scape. "Now how the fuck did I fall asleep?" I muttered as I noticed blood and dream walking over to me.

"Well I can't believe you fought the creator and lived." Blood said stopping in front of me.

"Me neither Blood. So what do you guys need?" I asked them.

"We have to tell you about the impending attack on the aqua ponies." I almost choked on my breath.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"They somehow corrupted two Elementals that you have awakened but they captured immediately." Dream said. Well son of a bitch.

"Who are they?" I asked them sitting down.

"Moonlight and sunlight. They are the Elementals of the moon and sun and they are twins. If they have been corrupted you will have a lot of trouble fighting them." Blood said.

"Then tell me about them." I asked them.

"Moonlight is the strongest when fighting under a moon and sunlight is strongest when fighting under the sun. Moonlight uses multiple daggers in a fight and is very fast and sunlight uses a random variety of weapons in a fight and can be bested by his over confidence and moonlight can be beaten if she can be slowed down." Dream told me and I nodded.

"Is that all?" They nodded. "Good cause I think I have been asleep for a few hours and its well almost time for me to wish the apple family off." And with that I opened my eyes to find a family dance going on and I could see applejack in the middle with her brother big Mac and o could see the others along the sides with the foals just watching. I was happy for them... But it soon went away with what I saw and immediately I summoned my light bow and I pulled back the string and I let go of the black arrow... And it sailed through the air and impaled itself into the head of a manticore.


	33. Chapter 33

As all of the pony's looked at me I just pulled another arrow as the body of the manticore fell onto the ground with a thud and as soon as they all looked at it I let go another arrow and it impaled another manticore as I started to walk towards all the ponies as I shot arrow after arrow at the mini army of Manticores until suddenly a manticore appeared next to me and I jumped to the side just in time for me to jump to the right and as I put away the bow I then pulled out the scythe and twirled it around as I also pulled out the whip. "Bring it on you sons of bitchs!" I yelled as I used the whip to grab one of their legs and I pulled it towards the spinning scythe and like a saw it started to shred the body until there were only bits and pieces and a pool of blood where I was. As I stopped spinning the scythe and I then put away the whip just in time to be slashed in my back sending be flying and tumbling into the barn where I just used a post to propel me forwards as I smashed into several manticore that were about to swipe the apple family but I sent them flying. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" I yelled as I summoned the axe and I threw it as it impaled into the head of one of the Manticores and I was slashed once again in my back sending me tumbling on the ground and as I skidded to a halt inside of a pool of blood I stood up but then immediately fell onto my back from the pain and I could feel the manticore blood starting to flow into my back wounds and as my body spasmed it soon came to a halt as I felt my wounds close and I stood up seeing all of the apple family surrounded by Manticores. As I counted them there were about 15 of them. Let's try out my new blood type. As I charged the Manticores one of them roared when it saw me and they all charged me as the apples all ran to safety near the farmhouse to my right. "BLOOD TYPE MANTICORE!" I yelled as I jumped into the air and my body began to change. As I felt my wings change I also felt claws grow on my fingers and a scorpion tail grow as I landed in the middle of them I twirled around causing my tail to sweep out all of their legs I then used my claws as I started to wound each and every one of them all. "FOR ATTACKING MY NEW FAMILY! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" I yelled as I continued to use my claws to slash them all when I was punched into the air. "BLOOD TYPE ALICORN!" as the claws and tail went away I felt the horn grow onto my head and my body changed color as I flew straight at the Manticores once more.

**Twilights POV**

"He's going to kill himself if he keeps on going." I heard Fluttershy say.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard one of the apples ask.

"He is called the angel of magic because he can use all types of magic. What he currently is using is called blood magic." They all gasped. "He can use any form of any kind of blood he has inside of him. He currently has Alicorn, naga, timberwolve, human, and now manticore blood inside of him. But the good news is that it will never corrupt him no matter how much he uses it." They all sighed with relief.

"so that means he is like a monster?" one of the stallions asked as Applejack just punched him and he shut up as we continued to watch Luke fight them in his Alicorn form when suddenly his body started to turn all black.

"His nightmare form is about to break loose!" I heard Luna yell as he disappeared into the middle of them all and then an explosion of darkness happened in the middle of them as all the Manticores were sent flying and they righted themselves in the air.

"YOU WILL NEVER HARM ANOTHER FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" Luke yelled as he started to teleport between all superfast as he made attacks on each and every one of them as they all fell to the ground and soon he landed back onto the ground breathing hard as he looked around.

"Looks like he had finally gotten it under control." Rainbow said as he then fell onto his knees gripping his head as he yelled out in pain.

"No he hasn't!" I yelled as we all ran over as he continued to yell out in pain.

"GET THE VOICES OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled as we all tried to heal him but nothing was working.

"What are we going to do?!" Fluttershy said when suddenly the darkness started to recede all over him as he started to change back and as soon as all of the darkness was gone he slowly opened his eyes as he sat up on one knee and he gripped his head when suddenly his eyes popped open.

"WHATCH OUT!" he yelled as he suddenly pushed us out of the way and he was sent flying back into the barn causing the entire barn to fall on top of him.

"LUKE!" we all yelled but before we could all run over to him we were all stopped by changelings.

"What the buck?!" rainbow yelled.

"So you are some of the new princesses? Boss will be so happy that we caught you." A large changeling said as he walked towards us but I knew we couldn't use magic since a large portion of our magic was put into the foals at the birth.

"Who are you?!" Luna yelled at them and the big changeling only snickered.

"We are just some rogue changelings that wants to be fed once more. We are going to bring you to our leader… and his name is Sombra." We all gasped at that. "No need to even worry about your husband though. He's going to die under their soon due to the manticore claws having a magic suppressant in them that took effect just a few minutes ago." He then chirped some things to the other changelings as they smiled and started to approach us when suddenly a pearl came flying from the sky in-between us and suddenly Luke was there punching the changelings left and right.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Luke yelled as he started to rip them all apart.

"This is impossible. How did he escape the wreckage?" the big changeling yelled.

"Because of a little birthday gift I had gotten a while back from them. And they proved to be very useful today." Luke said with a smile as he started to fight the large changeling in close combat. As we all ran back over to the others we all just watched the battle unfold.

"Remind me not to make him mad." I heard a stallion mutter and we all looked at each other and just smiled to each other as Luke continued to beat the changeling but he was also taking a lot of hits as well until there was a bright flash of light as it sent them all flying backwards and when we all looked once more in the middle of them floating looked like a white hilt and it was surrounded by light and as they both charged towards it Luke reached it first when suddenly it expanded into a white bow and as Luke pulled back the strings at the pouncing changeling for every color of magic Luke had that arrow appeared and he then let them all loose and they all impaled the changeling as it then fell onto the ground dead… and then Luke crumbled soon afterwards from the wounds all over his body. "Looks like he is about to get a new blood type." We watched as the blood puddle Luke was in all started to go inside of him and as he started to spasm it soon stopped as he slowly stood up.

"What the hell happened? I don't remember anything after I went into my nightmare form." Luke said as we all ran over to him and he looked into his hand and found the bow in his hand and it turned back into a hilt and he put it onto his belt. "Well at least that's another weapon down." He said as he then fell onto the ground exhausted.

"Well Luke you have been through a lot. So I think it's time we take Luke home." Fluttershy said as I teleported him to his house and I then teleported back. As we all looked at the barn.

"Well this is going to be a pain." Applejack said.

"So we all going to start fixing it tomorrow?" Rainbow asked as she looked at the sleeping foals on her back.

"That might be the more reasonable thing. The fams got to leave tomorrow morning because this reunion basically lasted longer than ever." Applejack said.

"Well we are all here to help don't forget." Luna said as applejack just smiled.

"I feel mighty bad for Luke... He was supposed to be on vacation and instead needed to save us all from Manticores." Applejack then said with a frown and a sigh.

"Well that's basically his whole life here as well... All that has ever happened to him has been disaster after disaster." Luna said.

"Maybe we should take him someplace where he could get some rest?" Fluttershy said.

"We all know what Luke needs to do Fluttershy. He needs to fight the great evil and we just need to hope that he wins." Rainbow said.

"Well for now let's all head home for the night." Luna suggested and we all nodded.

"I'll see you all home in a few minutes. I got to help the family set up their sleeping areas." Applejack said.

"Then how about we all help." Fluttershy said and we all got to work.

Luke's POV

As I opened my eyes and I sat up I found I was back in the house. "Well the last thing I remember is putting a new weapon onto my belt before I blacked out." I muttered as I got out of the bed and walked down the stairs to find Rage putting out a small fire.

"You need to be more careful Rose." I heard Love say as I reached the bottom of the stairs I found all of the emotions in the living room where Rose was getting scolded by Love.

"Who said you could scold my daughter?" I asked and they all looked at me and Rose jumped into my hands. "Nice to see you to sweetie."

"Never babysitting for you again." Rage said as I only smiled.

"Then how would you like to hunt down every manticore in the area?" He looked up quickly before flashing out of the room and I sat down with rose and soon all the others left as well. "Sorry for not being here rose." I told her as I nuzzled her stomach and she only giggled and giggled a little bit more when I stopped.

"It's okay daddy." She then told me.

"Want me to make us all dinner?" I asked her and she nodded as I walked into the kitchen with her and I got straight to work with my little helper.

Twilights POV

We were almost to the house when I decided to strike up a conversation. "So when do you all think we should meet up at the farm tomorrow?" I asked them all.

"Hopefully before noon would be good. Like maybe around 9?" Applejack suggested and we all nodded our heads as we walked through the night and when we finally reached the house we entered to find a little smoke.

"Rose I told you to take the noodles off gently." We heard Luke say as the smoke soon cleared.

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay sweetie. To be honest when I started making this I did that as well."

"Really?!"

"Yep. Now how is the sauce doing?"

"It's bubbling..."

"Shit!" And with that there were a few clashes and then we heard the click of an oven turning off. "Well at least we saved most of it."

"Luke?" I asked as we entered the kitchen and it appeared to be like a battleground between foods in there.

"Hello girls. One quick sec..." And with that be snapped his fingers and wind started to flow into the room and a couple minutes later everything was clean. "Much better. Now would you all like some dinner?" We all nodded as he smiled and then snapped his fingers once more and as we all walked into the dining room in there were was one giant crib. As we put the foals gently into the crib and kissed then all we all sat down at the table in time for Luke to come in carrying multiple bowls of noodles with sauce on them and he then walked back out and I could hear him pull something out and soon after he walked in with a big place full of large pieces of bread. "This is called Texas toast and the bowls in front of you is called spaghetti." He said as he laid on top of each of our bowls a piece of goats before walking back into the kitchen and walking back out with a thing of cheese. "Anyone want grounded cheese with this?" We all nodded as he walked back into the kitchen and a few minutes later he walked back out and started to sprinkle cheese onto each of our bowls and he did so with his own and he then sat down and picked up his fork after taking out his bread and he started to stir it. After a few seconds he then picked up the bread and dipped it into it and he then took a bite. "Rose did you add a little bit of sugar to the sauce?" He asked with a smile as she slowly nodded. "How did you know I liked a little bit of sugar in ma spaghetti?" We all then burst out laughing as I then took a bite of the toast and I must say it was really delicious and as soon as I took a bite of the noodles with the sauce on it I couldn't help but take another and then another.

Luke's POV

Well I must figure out how Rose found out I liked auger in the sauce soon but for now I am too hungry to even think. As I continued to eat I realized that everybody had just finished eating. "Let me guess? You all want more?" I asked them as they nodded and I just on a smile as I walked into the kitchen and fetched the noodle pan and the sauce pan and I walked out and split the noodles evenly and then put the sauce onto them and a soon as I put those back down in the kitchen I then pulled out the second and third tray of Texas toast and I brought it all into the dining room and then put it all onto the plate. As I sat back down after putting the trays away I then began to eat once more and soon the foals woke up crying so the girls all walked over and grabber them and started to feed them. "But how was your day Rose?" I asked her.

"It was fine daddy." She said with a smile.

"Maybe you should start teaching me nature magic soon so I can take you out into the woods to meet your followers." She perked up at that.

"Really?" She asked me and I nodded as she just leaped into my lap and hugged me as I hugged her back.

"Maybe also one of these days we can go and see the crystal empire together." She smiled once more and I then realized what time it was. "Okay Rose it's time for you to go to bed." She nodded as she jumped off of my lap and she walked up the stairs straight to her room. "Let me quickly make the foals a room to sleep in." I said as I walked over to an empty wall and I then used my magic to create a new addition to the house and I walked through the door and created one large crib surrounding the edge of the room and as I stepped out all the girls walked in and put the foals all in the crib and as they walked back out I turned off the lights and closed the door as soon as the girls walked out of the room and we all sat down in the living room after they all helped me with the dishes. "Well today was an eventful day." I said with a smile.

"That big changeling said that Sombra was back..." Fluttershy said as they all put their heads down.

"When I next see Sombra I am going to make sure he doesn't ever hurt any of you... But if he does... I don't deserve to live then." I said putting my head down.

"Now that's not true Luke." Applejack said as I then lifted my head up.

"You always try your best no matter what." Rainbow said.

"You try and help whenever you can." Fluttershy said.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself just because of a few things." Luna said.

"You should instead be proud of yourself for all the other things." Twilight said and I only smiled as I used my wind magic to bring them all over to me before we all hugged.

"I love you girls so much." I said as they all broke apart from me and they all gave me a weird look. Now what kind of look is...? Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. That's the I want to have sex with you look. "Okay when do you want it?" I asked them and they all looked at each other.

"Right now in the bedroom." Rainbow then answered... Shit.

"But before we go up I have a certain question. Why were changelings working for Sombra?" I asked and they all sat down around me and started to think. "I will have to search for chrysalis after the vacation and find out what the hell is going on." I then said when I was then put onto all of their backs and they all carried me up into my bedroom.

"I'll keep an eye on the foals." Fluttershy said with a smile as I was tossed onto my bed and she walked out the door and before I knew it my clothes were no longer on me.

"Come on I just fixed those clothes earlier." I said with a playful tone as they did nothing but smile and the first one to walk over to me was in fact applejack. As she started to nudge my dick as soon as it was at full size I realized I must of grown an inch or two. As she slowly put herself onto me crying out when she put in the extra inch I motioned for the girls to come over and as rainbow dash started to kiss applejack I started to kiss twilight and soon applejack started to move up and down on me and as she moaned while kissing rainbow dash I decided to have a little fun with twilight as I snuck one of my hands down to her pussy and I inserted one finger and as she arched back from the pleasure. Man was applejack tight as hell. I wonder if I should put on a spell to prevent them from getting pregnant again. And as soon as I thought that applejack and I both cummed at the same time inside of each other. Well... Shit... As she pulled herself off rainbow dash got on next and just immediately pushed my dick all the way inside of her and she yelped out as she soon started to go up and down. How many times has she ever had sex? This is like what my second time having sex with her I think and she's as loose as a mouse in a tunnel. As she continued to pump up and down I realized that Luna was now doing the 69 position with applejack and I only smiled at that as I watched then clean each other and as rainbow dash started to slow down soon we both cummed and she heaved out a heavy breath as she then pulled herself off with a smile and soon twilight got onto me. "Can we try...?" She trailed off in the end and instantly I understood what she meant. She wanted it in the ass.

"It's all up to you twilight." With that she blushed before she repositioned herself and as her entrance was trying very much to keep me out soon the pressure gave out and instantly 5 inches of me went flying into her as she cried out from the pain and she laid herself down onto my chest crying a little while the others looked at me and I mouthed them one word and that word was 'ass' and they nodded as they continued to play with each other in a triangle. As twilights crying soon came to a halt she entered a little bit more as she winced from the pain and I held her hoof as she continued to lower herself inch after inch until I felt an end and she stopped as she cried a little bit. "We can stop if you want?" I asked her and she shook her head as she slowly started to go up and down and I must say that if she was any tighter she would cut my sick straight off of me. As she picked up speed soon after and picked up speed sooner after I could hear her moans as I felt myself holding back my cum but soon I could no longer hold on as I cummed into her and she yelped a little after that and she slowly pulled herself off so Luna could have a turn. "I will be back later for round two." She whispered to me as she joined the other girls in the triangle and she slowly started to lower herself onto me and I must say that this was a new sensation. She was tight yet loose at the same time it was very hard to tell as she soon had my entire dick inside of her and she started to go up and down as she looked at me. "So what are we going to do when we have more foals?" I asked her as she pondered a little bit before she answered.

"We will love them all the same." She answered as she started to moan and I just smiled. I wonder how long we are going to be going for tonight? Guess we will find out soon enough. As she continued to pump herself on my sick she soon released and a few more minutes later I did as well and she pulled herself off of me as applejack walked over and started to lick my shaft causing me to moan out from all of this new pleasure as rainbow then walked over and started to kiss the head of my dick causing me to moan out even more and more as they continued to do it all and soon I eventually cummed all over of their faces and they licked each other clean. "Very delicious." I heard rainbow dash mutter. Okay something is definitely up here... Wait... No there isn't... As I just laid there and I watched Luna and twilight then start kissing my head and licking my shaft o soon cummed on their faces as well. "You girls are all trying to have a lot of sex for what I couldn't give you all while you were pregnant aren't you?" I asked as they all smiled as they knew they were caught. "Well then continue." They all just smiled as twilight got back into position and started to go up and down once more as my dick pounded into her pussy and I could feel her milk glands hitting me with every time she thrust downwards and soon I cummed first a d then she did as well and we all just laid there for a few minutes before we continued once more.

For a few hours I think we had sex until eventually I had pleasured them all as they had all cummed at least 6 times each and I was cleaning then all up since they were all unconscious when we stopped and I only smiled as I finished cleaning up twilight and I just stared at them all as they laid side by side on the bed and I took the bucket of water and the rag down the stairs where I heard crying so I quickly put the bucket and rag away and I rushed into the room to find Fluttershy trying to calm them all down and immediately I decided to start and sing.

"Calm down little ones for its time for bed,

Calm down little ones because play time has come to an end,

Calm down little ones for we shall play in the morning,

Calm down little ones it's time to go to sleep."

As I sang the song all of the foals all started to calm down and soon they have all fallen asleep once more as Fluttershy put bones back into the large crib and she followed me out into the living room and I closed the door and sat down exhausted. "They all are hard to please. Good thing the potion Zecora gave me was permanent." I said as Fluttershy only smiled as she laid down next to me on the couch.

"As long as you had fun." She said as she closed her eyes and she soon fell asleep and I heard footsteps come from the stairs and when I looked it was Rose.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her as she walked over and jumped onto my lap and fell asleep after she twirled around a few times and then sat down and I could only smile at that. "Now that is just too cute." As I started to pets hers and Fluttershy's manes I started to think of my life ever since I first came to Equestria... There was a lot of fighting wasn't there? We'll all of those events did lead to where I am today and I must say I am very happy with my future. I just hope it doesn't turn bad any time soon... For the foals and the girls sake. As I just sat there I realized that the sun was starting to come up and I only smiled as I then slowly picked up rose and put her into Fluttershy's Kane and I walked into the foals room just in time for them to all start to wake up so I brought out my wings and I sat them all onto the floor in the middle as I then got their attention. "Where are the foals?" I asked hiding my face with my hands as my wings covered the sides so they couldn't escape. "There they are!" I then said as they all started to giggle and they all started to swarm over to my head as they all started to attack it with bops and pokes and I tolerated them as it kept them all amused. It was really fun to play with foals when suddenly I felt one of them pull on my ear and I yelped in pain as I freed my hands and grabbed the perpetrator which happened to be Bones and I then let him in front of me as they all continued to play with me and eventually I heard walking behind me but I put it out of my mind as all the foals started to cry and a horrible stench filled my nose. "Whelp... Time to change you all." I muttered as I picked up rainbow blitz and I started to change her diaper.

After about 20 minutes of them crying I soon finished changing them all and I only smiled as they all started to play with me once more and I then noticed twilight was at the door. "Morning twilight." I told her as she only smiled and she then walked past the door and into the kitchen and I turned my attention back to the foals. We played around for a little bit more before they all started crying the cries of hunger and the girls all walked in and grabbed them and walked out so I then stood up and brushed myself off and I also walked out the door and I sat down in the living room once more as I just waited for them all to finish feeding. After a few minutes they all walked back into the room. "They sure are growing up quite fast aren't they?" I asked and Luna only smiled.

"They should be growing fast due to being Alicorns." Luna said and as soon as I smiled I was sent flying into a wall and as I looked up I could see the lightning around lightning Dash's horn when suddenly a pony appeared in the room.

"So you wake me up after getting zapped by your own son? Now that's just plain cruel and awesome at the same time!" He then yelled.

"Let me guess... Lighting?" He nodded. "Well I suspect lightning dash is going to live up to his namesake." He only smiled.

"Well I can't wait for me to train you so for now lightning out!" He then said before disappearing with a flash.

"Well he sounds quite weird." Twilight said as I walked over and sat back down in my chair.

"And I am going to have to train under him... Just great." I said and they all laughed. "I just hope I don't get zapped into the wall again." they all laughed. "Well this just also means I am one step closer to fighting the great evil. Well today we are all going to help fix the barn for now and rainbow tomorrow you and I are going to the academy so we can establish our routine." Rainbow smiled at that. "Well you all ready to get going?" I asked them as they all put the foals onto their saddles that were on their backs and we all walked out of the door.


	34. Chapter 34

We had just stopped for lunch as we were rebuilding the barn and I must say we were all making excellent progress on the barn. We had gotten up the three of the sides and most of the roofing all we had left to do was the front and the last of the roofing and we were all finished. I was currently sitting under an apple tree while I watched the girls feed the foals and just talk. I must say it was really amusing watching them feed the foals and I don't know how else to put it other than like that. Then I thought of something. If they were all going to be coming with me they will need armor. And I know just the stallion to do it. But I will ask him later in the day when we get everything done. As I watched the foals finish eating and then they were all brought into the farmhouse I got up and grabbed my hammer and nails and flew up to the top of the barn and I started to nail in shingles once more. Hit, place, raise, hit, place, raise, hit, place, raise that is all I thought about because it was my routine. Every single time it repeats ends up with a shingle nailed into place and I just did it again and again while the girls handled the front of the front and built it on the ground. As I nailed the last shingle into place I saw that the girls were done with the wall I flew down and grabbed the rope and I started to fly towards the top of the barn as I pulled the front up with me and soon I had it touch the ban so I tied it off and I quickly started to nail it in before the rope snapped. As I nailed in nail after nail until soon I finished nailing it in and I wiped my forehead of sweat as I flew down to the front of the now built barn and I grabbed some red paint and I flew towards the back of the barn and I flew towards the top and I started to slowly paint the barn from the top to the bottom. Need nice thick and easy strokes for this to all be good. As I prepared to do a second stroke I started to think of some things. First of all Twilight has a castle here and I wonder why she had always stayed in the library. Well I guess I will bring it up with her when I can. As I prepared to do a fifth stroke across the back I then thought of what would happen when the foals all grew up? Would they leave the castle and go on their own adventure? Would they stay to help their mothers? Well I just hope they stay if I die during this upcoming fight. Also the girls would be fighting the emotions soon enough and that would mean a very eventful day… but then came the yelling. As I flew to the side of the barn I saw all of the emotions surrounding the girls so I quickly flew over and landed next to them as I stood in between the emotion and the girls. "Let me guess… it's time for them to fight you?" they all nodded.

"But…" I looked at them. "We all want to fight you at the same time if you want to leave them out of this." I smiled at that and nodded.

"Luke they could kill you!" I heard Twilight yell.

"But this would mean that none of you get hurt. Now let's see. There are about 7 of you per mare so that would mean at least 35 against 1… I like those odds." And with that I clicked out a pearl. "Then let's begin." I said as I threw the pearl and as it connected with one of them I threw a punch as it sent the red armored pony flying as I then started delivering punches all around me sending a lot of them flying when I was kicked in the leg and then bucked in the back sending me flying into the air and as I righted myself I noticed that they had all jumped into the air after me and I only smiled. "BLOOD TYPE ALICORN!" I yelled and as soon as I finished changing I pulled my pearls off of my belt and I spun around as I sent a pearl flying and as it smacked into one of them and I kept on spinning as I teleported and my foot slammed into her sending her flying towards the ground as I let loose another pearl and it collided with another and I did the same trick over and over again until they were all back on the ground and I stopped my spinning and I clicked the pearls back onto my belt and I slammed into the ground sending them all flying once more. "You all made a horrible choice by choosing to fight me instead of them." I said with a smile as I stood up once more to them all charging at me and I immediately flipped onto its back and then kicked it into a few others running at me from the right and as I ducked from a sword swing I then spun around causing him to trip and then get hit it the face by my foot sending him spinning away from me and as I stopped spinning I was bucked in my front leg causing it to break as I was then bucked in my chin sending me flying up into the air and then they all started to lay all of their attacks on me as I felt pain go through my entire body when eventually I had enough. "BLOOD TYPE NAGA!" I yelled and now all of their attacks did shit against me as I started to fight with renewed force in every attack I sent out. As we all went and hit the ground as I only bounced off of the ground I then started to kick all of the still falling pony's away from me that were about to touch the ground and it also caused them all to crash into their buddy's. As they all stopped falling and surrounded me once more I could see that they were all flowing with magic inside of them. As I then crumpled onto one knee from my broken leg then I felt Shadows horn fall out of my pocket and before I could do anything… they fired all of their magic at me… and all of that magic went straight into the horn. As we all stood amazed at what had just happened I watched as the horn grew longer until it was about 1 foot and a half long and I picked it up and instantly I could feel its power flowing through me and I could feel an image take control of my mind. As I started to create a large circle with the horn in the air it left a trail and as soon as the circle was complete all of the emotions suddenly popped up in front of it as I started to punch and kick all around the circle leaving a color wheel in its wake as I then twirled around and with both my palms I then thrust them into the middle of the circle and a giant heart appeared as a beam of color erupted from the other side of it and it all blasted the emotions for a few minutes before it vanished and all the emotions were now laid on the ground and then I felt a burning sensation on my front as I then fell onto my back from all the pain and I passed out.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

That bucking idiot! Why would he take on all of our emotions when we could of handled ourselves! But for now at least he won but I can see something glowing on his chest and we all quickly ran over. "What's wrong with him?" Applejack asked as Luna ripped open the front of his shirt and we all gasped. That thing he just made was now on his chest… he had gained a cutie mark.

"What does it mean?" I heard Fluttershy ask.

"I think maybe the colors all mean the different kinds of magic… and the heart means his love." I heard Twilight say. Now that is an awesome cutie mark! But not as awesome as mine of course.

"What are we going to do with him right now?" Luna asked.

"Maybe we should leave him in the shade and finish up painting the barn then we can grab the foals and all go home." I suggested and we all nodded as we all got to work.

A few hours later we had all finished painting the barn and we had grabbed the foals and we were on our way home when a question came to mind. "Hey Twilight how come you never use the castle when there is enough room in it for us all?" I asked her.

"Because I rather not hire anypony to take care of it. Have you seen the size of it." She said and we all nodded at that as we reached the house and as soon as we all walked in we were all greeted by the eternal guards.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Twilight ask.

"We are here to talk about a disturbance that has happened last night." One of the Pegasus said.

"And why is the captain knocked out?" one of the Earth pony's asked.

"We will talk to you about that later. But for now let me put him in his room." Twilight said as she walked up the stairs and she came back down a few minutes later she came walking back down the stairs and we all sat down in the living room and they did as well.

"So tell us about what has happened last night." The unicorn asked.

"Well it was the day of the apple family reunion…"

**Luke's POV**

As I opened my eyes I looked around to find myself inside of the room and when I sat up I looked down and found my shirt ripped in half… son of a bitch is that a fucking cutie mark? Well at least I now know my talent which is magic and love I think. As I got out of bed before my feet could touch the ground the door opened and in walked Rose. "Hey rose…" I said through a bunch of pain as I was surrounded by her magic aura and then laid back down on the bed. "Rose…" I then said and she hopped up onto the bed next to me and she fell asleep on my stomach. "So this is what you are going to do to keep me from moving… very smart." I said with a smile as I started to pet her mane as I just laid there and just looked at the sleeping Rose on my stomach. I need to find out when her birthday is so then I can make her a gift. I also wonder how starlight is doing with Philomena and Celestia in the castle. Well I will have to check on her when we get back. As Rose just snored away I began to think… what was going to happen to her if I died? No it won't come to that. But if it does… I will have to come up with a cogency plan just in case it does happen. I wonder what the girls are doing at the moment. And then soon a few moments later the door opened to reveal Fluttershy with half of the foals on her back and when she saw me she smiled. "Twilight thought it might have been a good idea for the foals to sleep up here with you." She said with a smile as I only nodded as she walked over and placed them all on my left side and she walked back down the stairs and a few minutes later she walked back up with the other five as she then laid them on my right and soon they all started to snuggle up close to me causing her to only smile as she walked out of the door and I started to pet them all. I must say that rainbow blitz was a real beauty and you can absolutely tell she got her coat from her mom. She was just so colorful it was too cute! But now I am seriously wondering what the girls are all doing downstairs? Maybe just talking to each other for a little mare time and I could only smirk at the thought. Maybe I could schedule a vacation for us all somewhere to give us all some time to ourselves and the foals. Maybe I could find a way for us all to spend a vacation in my world. "You could with my help." I heard a familiar voice say as I almost jumped out of the bed but due to the foals I couldn't as I looked to find the creator back in his orb form.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I could help you unlock one of your powers like world jumping. If you jump to another world the world you jumped from no time would pass until you returned unless you wanted it to. But it only goes for the world you just jumped from." I smiled at that.

"Thank you for the offer. But what would I need to do?" I asked him.

"You would need to try and harness the power of, well me, and create a portal. I suggest for your first time you try and halt the time stream here for now." I nodded as I lifted the foals off of me gently and I then put them back onto the bed and I looked at a wall and I started to draw on the power deep inside of me but it was hard to grasp. "You must give it a form if you need to call upon it. Give it something that is native to this world." I smiled as for some reason I immediately thought of a phoenix and when I opened my eyes the design of a golden phoenix had appeared on the wall and soon a door appeared and I looked at the creator before I slowly pushed the door open causing a time spell to go on and as soon as I opened the door my heart dropped… it dropped me right in the middle of an army training base. "Whelp… hello everyone." I said as they all pointed guns at me if they had a gun on them. As I stepped through the door they all opened fire on me but I quickly put up a shield. "I rather not hurt one of my own kind thank you very much!" I yelled and they all looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean freak?!" one of them yelled.

"I am Captain Luke Damson that was stationed with my squad on the ship the _Freedom Fighter_." They all looked at me amazed.

"There were no survivors on that ship!" one of them yelled.

"Then let me show you my memories." I then said as I started flowing my memories of my time on the _Freedom Fighter _and they all looked at me amazed and I then put down the shield.

"Then why are you here Captain?" one of them asked as they walked over.

"Well I married some wonderful mares and I was hoping to disguise them so we could have a vacation here."

"Mares?!" one of them yelled as he looked at me with disgust.

"Well shut the fuck up. I love them and they love me and if I find out any of you want to kill them I will make sure to kill you, rip out your organs, and then feed them to wolves after I dance on them!" I yelled as I went into my Nightmare form and they all pointed guns at me once more but I quickly calmed myself down.

"Then we shall make sure that you will be safe here Captain if you would also like to teach some of the recruits."

"First question. What's the name of the base?" I then asked and they only smiled.

"This is training base Omega." They said and I only laughed and they looked at me funny. "What's so funny?"

"Because this was where I was trained." They all only smiled. "In fact is someone by the name of Sergeant Robinson still here?" I asked and someone started to move through the crowd and I only smiled as I saw my old drill sergeant in front of me.

"Private Luke? Look at you! You used to be a maggot before I trained you!" he yelled as we shook hands quickly.

"Nice to see you again sir. Now if you don't mind I shall be back in a few minutes with my wives and foals." They all just smiled as they waited and I walked through the door and the time stream unfroze and I saw that Twilight was halfway through the door as I closed the one I just walked through. "Tell the girls to pack up and then send word to Celestia to send the eternal guards. We are all going on a vacation from our vacation." I said as she looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"We are all going to spend our vacation in my world. I just created a door to let me pass between worlds. But it did take a lot out of me. Now grab whatever you need and I will wait for you right here." She only smiled as she walked back down the stairs and I waited for like 20 minutes before they walked up along with the eternal guards and they had stuff packed. "Did you let Celestia know where we will be?" I asked them.

"I let her know so she wouldn't worry." Luna said and I only smiled as I walked through the doors and greeted the troops.

"Now a couple quick things. First of all do not make the eternal guards mad cause they will fuck your shit up and secondly all of my wives are princesses." Their mouths gaped at what I just said as I motioned for them to all come through the door and they did and they were greeted by the superiors of the camp.

"Hard to believe that he married a fucking horse." I heard a troop whisper and I then threw a pearl at him and I threw a punch just before it hit and he was sent flying.

"Horse is a word that means whore in Equestria. If I hear that again I will not be so nice!" I snapped and they all shook their heads as I only walked over to the girls. "So sergeant where can we stay for now?" I asked them. "Or is there a plot of land anywhere?"

"There should be a plot of land near the entrance to the camp." He said as I nodded and I spread my wings as they all had their mouths gaped once more as I flew to the entrance to the camp and I looked at the area.

"This will work." I said as I filled my hands with magic and I jumped into the middle of the plot of land and I started to build a building around me with my mind. It was taking a lot out of me as I first formed the floor and then the walls, second floor, then the plumbing into a giant hole in the ground deep enough so it wouldn't stink for a long time, then I created the furniture and then whatever else we needed and as soon as we were finished it was a nice two floor mansion and I walked out the front door to find the entire camp standing outside amazed. "Don't judge the powers of the angel." I said as most of the recruits started to run and the others only smiled as they walked into the building leaving only the sergeant, the girls with foals, and then the eternal guards. "You need some extra trainers in close combat?" I asked and he nodded and I looked at the eternal guards. "Go help him. And don't be afraid to hurt anyone that plans on hurting you a lot." They only smiled as they walked into the base and they all followed me into the house. "So happy to see me once more sergeant?" I asked and he only smiled as he sat down.

"When I heard about what happened to the ship I also realized I trained a lot of good men and women that were on that ship." He said with a sigh.

"Well at least you know one of us survived." He smiled at that.

"That is true. Now tell me where been all this fucking time?" and with that he was hit in the back of his head by rainbow dash.

"Not around the foals!" she snapped and he looked at her amazed.

"So they can talk! Well then I am sorry for using that language but then don't bring the foals around training time." He said. "Now back to my question."

"Well I had jumped off the ship when the explosion happened and I was brought to the wonderful world of Equestria due to a certain Evil in that world. I also fought for these mares for my life." I said and he smiled.

"Well then how the hell did you get back here?" hit in back of the head again. "Sorry miss. Now answer the question."

"Well I can use magic and I am the pupil of the creator of all life in the universe." His eyes got really wide from that.

"Now that cannot be true." He said still not believing it.

"Then how can you explain that I made this home. Plus I hope that none of the troops squeal about me or my family and friends." He looked betrayed at that before smiling.

"I will personal make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you sir. Also would you happen to have any coffee anywhere? I haven't had any during the time I was in Equestria which was I think maybe almost a year."

"A year! Time must flow differently there then here. But I'll bring you a pot of coffee. Also you might want to preen those fancy dancy wings of yours." He said walking towards the front door and he left.

"What's coffee?" rainbow then asked me.

"A brew that's wake anyone up in the morning after about a cup is drunken." I said.

"Then we may want to try this brew." Luna said and I put on a face of curiousness. What would coffee do to an Alicorn? Well I guess I will find out soon enough when he gets back. But for now I just kissed them all and then the sleeping foals.

"I will be back shortly. I need to work a little bit." I said as they only nodded as I walked out the front door and I spread my wings and then flew towards the close combat training area and as I landed I found a few of them sparing.

"Get out of here freak!" one of them yelled as I only snickered.

"This freak can kick your ass in just a few seconds." I said with a laugh as multiple of them all walked over.

"then let's see you try it!" one of them yelled as they all attacked me at once and I clicked a pearl and threw it behind them and as soon as I was gone they all laughed. "He's too scared to even fight us!"

"Who says I was scared." I said as I tripped them all and then roundhouse kicked them all into a wall and they all fell onto the ground. "Doesn't fucking even try me again." I then said as I watched the fights continue once more when I decided to have a little bit of fun to show my dominance here. "Who all wants a chance to fight me?" I asked and they all raised their hands and I only smirked. "Then come at me all at once as soon as I stop in the middle of the mat." They all smiled as I walked to the middle of the mat and as soon as I stopped they all charged me at once and I only smiled as they were all a few feet away from me as I started to spin around sending some of them flying into their buddies and as I stopped spinning I flipped one woman onto a man behind me and I then kicked them away as I was then punched in the chin sending me flying into the air and I then righted myself in the air as I then slammed my fist into the ground sending the last of them flying everywhere as I just stood up and they did as well as they all cowered. "Let this be a lesson to never mess with me or my family."

"Horse fucker." And with that I threw a pearl at the man and as it was about to hit I started to do a backflip and when I did teleport my feet hit his chin sending him flying into the air and I then grabbed his foot and then slammed him into the ground as I just spread my wings one more time and flew off towards the house. As I landed in front I walked in to find the Sargent leaving. "You might want to also tell them to stop making fun of my family as well." He nodded as I walked in and he closed the door as he left and I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of joe and I found Twilight and Luna in their about to take a sip and as I poured myself a cup there was a magical explosion sending me flying out of the window and onto the mats as I stood up shaking my head. "Okay then… giving magic using Alicorns coffee… not a good idea." I said as I removed the last of the dirt from my ear and I flew back towards the house as I landed back in the house I repaired the window with magic and I walked in to find Luna and Twilight waking up from the sudden coffee induced explosion. "Never giving any of you coffee again." I said as I looked at the broken mug and the coffee stain on the wall.

"Keep that vile brew away from us." Luna said as I only laughed when I was tackled by them as they then showered me with kisses as I kissed them both back and soon they were joined by the others.

"I love you all so much. I hope none of the troops try to harm any of you cause I give you permission to almost kill them if you have to." I said as they let me up and the Sargent picked that time to walk in.

"Private I need you later today to drill a few squads in combat." He said and I only smiled as I saluted to him and he smiled and walked off.

"Well I'm going to be busy later today. Maybe I should go and fetch the others?" I asked as I then teleported to the door and walked through it to find several humans looking around my room so I quickly kicked their asses back through the portal and I then put a lock on it to prevent any more of them from coming through and I then wind traveled to Canterlot and quickly grabbed their gear and then I grabbed them walking through the streets and then back to the house. "What the fuck was that for Luke?!" Chloe yelled.

"Thought you might all want the chance to come with me somewhere." I asked them as I took off the lock and I then walked through the door and as they stepped through they stood amazed.

"Are we back on earth?" Sally asked me as I nodded and they all hugged me as I led them all to the house and they dropped their gear off inside before sitting down to relax.

"If you want coffee it's in the kit-" trails of wind were all that was left of them. "-chen." I then finished saying as I walked upstairs to find the girls all attending the foal's diapers.

"You want me to finish taking care of them for you all?" I asked as they looked at me and smiled as they walked out the room and I quickly finished changing them all before I walked out the room and found it was now sundown. So I quickly made us all dinner and as soon as the girls were all finished feeding the foals I decided to sit down and have a little chat with rose. "So rose I forgot you never told me when your birthday was." I said and her face brightened up.

"It's tomorrow!" she then said and I only smiled.

"Tomorrow? Then I guess I will have to plan a good day for us tomorrow. Just you and me okay?" she smiled before she jumped and hugged me in my neck and I hugged her back and as soon as she let go the foals all started to cry after the girls fed them so I walked in and grabbed them all and wind traveled us all into the bedroom and I fell asleep with the foals in my arms.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning I was awakened by the sound of the foals all crying so I then quickly calmed them all down and I put them all onto my back inside of my wings and I walked down the stairs where I found all of the girls talking to the sergeant. "Good morning to you all." I said.

"You forgot to train the troops yesterday." The sergeant said with an angry look.

"Hey I have a family I need to care for that are not of this world. Plus I hope you don't mind I bring rose with me today since today is her birthday." Everybody smiled at that.

"Happy birthday rose." The girls all said as Rose popped her head out of my wings.

"yeah!" she then said as she hopped onto my shoulder with a smile on her face as I kissed her as I picked her up and I then placed her onto the floor where she then was hugged by each of the girls.

"So how old are you rose?" Luna then asked her.

"I'm 5!" she then said with much enthusiasm and we all laughed at that.

"Then you deserve 5 kisses from each of us." I said and the girls started to give their kisses and as soon as they were done I kissed her my 5 times and she giggled every single time she was kissed. "You ready to head out today Rose?" I asked as she nodded and I dropped off all of the foals with their mothers and I then followed the sergeant into the base. "So what's the schedule for today?" I asked him.

"Today you will be training the troops in close combat. I also understand you brought your team from the _Freedom Fighter_ here as well huh?" he asked and I only smiled as we passed the mess hall.

"Yes I did. They are the best of the best as is I." he only laughed.

"We shall see about that Private."

"Technically I am also a prince, deaths slayer, and a captain." He stopped when I said prince. "I married multiple princesses. Of course I'm going to be a prince." He only nodded as we entered a large building to find a large mat in the middle with men on one side and women on the other.

"Work them how you want." He said as he walked out of the room and I walked into the middle of the mat.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" I yelled and they all stopped their conversations and they look at me. "Today I will be teaching you all about close combat. If I hear anything about Rose I will take you all outside and personally shoot you all through the head understand!"

"Sir yes sir!" I got from both sides and I only smiled.

"Then let me bring out my partner." And with that Love appeared.

"Now what do you fucking want?" he asked me.

"Everyone this is my emotion love. And he is not a force to be reckoned with."

"Then why is he in pink? Is he a girl?" a man asked and all the men started to laugh but where soon silenced as Love kicked the man into the air and then kicked him into the wall before reappearing next to me.

"Rose goes over and stand over there please. I will be over there in a few minutes." She nodded as she ran over there and I got into a fighting stance as he got into his. "Let's give them a good show." I said as he nodded and we then charged each other. As I slid to avoid his first hit I then kicked him into the air as I then jumped into the air after him and then grabbed his legs and slammed him into the ground and I started to lay attacks into him as he then kicked me off of him sending me spinning backflips in the air until I righted myself with my wings and he surprised me by popping up behind me and then kicked me into the ground but before he could slam me into the ground I rolled to the side and spun around, hitting him in the face as his fist landed where my body used to be sending him spiraling and tumbling on the ground but before he could attack again he had my fire sword to his throat and he then nodded before disappearing and I then put my weapon away just in time to hear a click and I then wind traveled in front of Rose and then roundhouse kicked the bullet back to the shooter in the rafters and he then fell onto the mat dead. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND KILL MY DAUGHTER ON HER BIRTHDAY!" I yelled as I kicked the body off of the mat and then called in rage. "Get this body out of my sight please." He only nodded as he then picked up the body and carried it out of the building. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY AND KILL MY DAUGHTER?! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" I then checked on rose. "You alright sweetie?" I asked and she slowly nodded as I sighed with relief. "Thank god you are okay. Okay now everyone pick a partner and practice defending while I go fetch the sergeant about what just happened." They all nodded as I then picked up rose and walked outside and found Rage holding onto the body and I then motioned for him to follow me and he did as we reached the office and I then almost kicked down the door as we walked in. "this mother fucker tried to kill rose. But I killed him with his own fucking bullet." I said as Rage put the body into the chair and we walked back out of the office and I gripped my head with my left hand. "Tell all of the emotions to keep an eye out on all the girls and the foals to make sure none of them get hurt. Rose you are to not tell anyone that any of this happened okay?" she nodded yes. "Thank you. Now for now let's get back over to the building." As we all walked into the building I stopped… something wasn't right here… and then as I looked up Night cult all dropped from the ceiling. "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH CANT I GET A BREAK TODAY?!" I yelled as suddenly they all pounced at me until gunfire rang out and out popped all of the men and women with guns. "Thank you all very much. These bastards have been trying to kill me and my family in the other world." I said and they all smiled.

"You're welcome sir. Anything to prevent the commander's family from being killed." A woman said walking over.

"Then allow me to ask the sergeant if I can train you all in the other world." They all cheered. "But for now back to practice. It's going to take me a tiny bit to convince Celestia to allow you all through." They all looked at me funny. "She is Luna's sister. They rule over Equestria like a monarchy but it's a very good monarchy." They all nodded before they walked into the backroom and put all of the guns away on the racks and when they walked back out they began training once more.

For a few hours they all trained before the lunch whistle sounded and I dismissed them all and I decided to take Rose over to the Beach about a mile away. So as I shadow traveled us all there I put her down and she started to leap all around the beach and I just watched her play around. "you having fun there Rose?" I asked and she nodded yes as she pounced onto me causing us both to just fall onto the ground laughing and when she got off of me and she ran back over to the water and I sat down under a tree and just watched her when a question came to mind. How did those fucking night cult get through the door when I placed a time stop spell on it? It must of broken somehow or I didn't place a time spell on it. But if so what would I have put onto it? As I just shook the answer out of my head I looked up to see Rose nowhere in sight. "SHIT!" I then yelled as I punched the ground sending out tremors and I found her. She was stuck under wave after wave near the shore so I then wind traveled to where she was and I pulled her out of the water as she started to choke up water as I laid he on her stomach. "I'm so sorry Rose this is all my fucking fault." I then said but I watched as the water coming out of her started to flow into a being made of water and I face palmed. "let me guess? Water Elemental?" she nodded her head. "well then I'm guessing you almost fucking killed my daughter because of fucking you! I will train with you when I get back to Equestria." She nodded before disappearing and I picked up rose. "I'm so sorry…" I told her as she hugged me.

"it's okay daddy." She then said as soon as she stopped choking up water and I held her in my arms as suddenly there was gunfire coming from the direction where the base was. "Shiiiiiiiit." As I picked up Rose in my arms and I spread my wings and I flew off in the direction of the Base and when it came into view I saw griffons, shadow ponies, night cult, and rogues changelings were flowing through the door and instantly I got mad as I flew over to where the house was where I found the Eternal guards and my friends all protecting the girls as they all attacked the house and I set Rose down with the girls as I then pulled out my scythe and I started to slash and hack every single one of them attacking us and as body after body fell onto the ground I placed a spell over the base and I then leapt over the wall and into the battle as I pulled out the whip as well and I started my combo attacks. As I used the whip to pull them in and then kill them with the scythe I then threw the scythe causing it to kill a bunch of them coming out of the door. "I was only gone for one fucking day and this fucking happens? Just fucking great!" I yelled as I pulled out the bow and started to lay havoc on the last of the enemies around the base and I then grabbed a gun. "Everyone open fire on the door and push those mo-fo's back!" I yelled as we all started to open fire on the door killing every rogue changeling, griffon, and night cult coming through the door with every bullet. "Keep on approaching the door! I'll stop then from coming through!" I yelled as I wind traveled into the door and ended up at the front door where I summoned the scythe and the whip and I started to kill the enemies in front and behind me as I took glances outside to find it like a war zone out there. As I killed the last enemies behind me I could see humans running down the stairs to me. "Do not kill the ponies unless they are night cult!" I yelled and they all nodded as we all charged out into the battle.

"The prince has returned with reinforcements!"

"But they all look like humans? Where the buck did he get humans?"

"Open fire troops!" I yelled over the chaos as the men and women all started to gun down every enemies surrounding the house and in the air as well as I leapt into the battle with only my scythe as I claimed soul after soul. "I go on a fucking vacation and I come back to a fucking warzone? Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I put away the scythe and I pulled out the bow as I leapt into the air and fired arrows at a rapid speed into the onslaught on enemies getting a kill with every arrow. As I landed back on the ground I was bucked in the chest causing me to spew out blood as I was then slashed in the back by a griffon multiple times before I was bucked into the air and I felt myself slowly slipping away and- "NOT TODAY ASSHOLES! BLOOD TYPE GOD!" what dafuck did I just say? As I felt my body turn gold I could feel all of my magic inside of me burst from their capacity's and I could see all of the beings around me stop fighting and look at me as I raised a hand and I blasted all of the enemies in one area and then I did the same on the other side as I then appeared in a large group of them and I then punched the ground sending them all flying into the air as I jumped after them and with every punch I completely demolished and I literately meant that because every punch and kick left no body behind as I started to teleport to body after body killing one of them with every hit until there was no more left and as I just stood there in the sky unmoving I watched as all of the griffons leapt at me from the ground... And that was when I really opened my eyes causing them all to start and float around me as I then pulled out shadows horn and I started to create a sphere and as soon as that was done I started to deliver punches and kicks all over the sphere and when that was done I did a quick 6 strike causing hearts to appear as I then pulled in my entire body and I then thrust out causing the sphere to start to expand and as it expanded it caused every enemy within its wake to disintegrate and as soon as it covered all of Ponyville it disappeared and I felt myself start falling from the sky as I reverted back to my human form and I blacked out as I was falling.

Luna's POV

As we barreled out of the house just in time to see Luke start falling from the sky. "Luke!" Rainbow yelled as she sonic rainboomed off of the ground and caught him in the air and laid him on the ground as several pony's and humans ran over to assist. "I need some Alicorn blood!" A pony yelled as twilight cut herself and used her magic to flow out a little bit of blood. "And some human blood as well." With that one of the humans nodded and cut himself and I used my magic to take some of his blood before Fluttershy healed it. "Now combine the bloods gently. They need to accept each other before we put them in." As me and twilight started to flow the blood into a single area it started to bubble a little before it settled down. "Now to add the blood into his system." And with that one of the humans cut him and we started to flow the blood into him and as we flowed it into him he started to spasm a little bit. "Hold him down!" One of the humans yelled as two ponies' and two humans all held him down as he continued to spasm and soon there were two lights shining on his chest. "What the fuck is happening to him?" A human asked as I used my magic to rip open his shirt and we all gasped.

"What is he doing with two of the princesses cutie marks on him?"

"Is he a changeling gone wrong?"

"All of you bucking be quiet!" A pony then yelled and everypony then quieted down as we all watched him start to stir when suddenly his eyes flashed open and then held up his hands as a shield appeared covering all of Ponyville as a blast of darkness hit the top and it sucked into the shield and it all funneled into Luke as he then brought his hands down and stood up. "SOMBRA!" Luke then yelled as he changed into his Nightmare form and then took flight into the air only to greet Sombra... Who now had wings?

"Who's Sombra?" A human asked so I then showed them every memory of Sombra from both mine and Luke's encounters and a lot of them looked like they were going to hurl as we all watched the battle unfold in the sky. "Didn't he say blood type god earlier?" Another human asked.

"Indeed he did." A familiar voice said as the creator appeared.

"Now who the fuck are you?" The sergeant asked.

"I am the creator... I am surprised he has unlocked the power of my son."

"Your son?!" All of the humans and pony's yelled.

"I have created gods for every race... For humans its god... For pony's it's the maker. And he has finally unlocked one of them. But it is a very taxing power and if you hadn't given him blood he wouldn't of had the strength to fight Sombra."

"So does this mean you are the most powerful being in existence?" A human asked.

"I am... And he soon shall take my place if he wins the battle against the great evil and- incoming!" And with that a large golden shield appeared and absorbed The dark magic that must of come from their fight as the shield disappeared and we watched the battle once more when I remembered the foals. "We need to go and get our foals." I said to the others as they nodded and we all teleported into the foals room just in time to see several night cult teleport out. "Come back here with our foals!" Rainbow yelled as she teleported out of the room to follow the magic residue and so did we. But when we did all we saw was rainbow dash on the ground and we soon joined her.

Luke's POV

"Why don't you just die and stay dead!" I yelled as I deflected another magic attack from him.

"Because the darkness in this world needs the evil to keep it balanced! When the great one awakens we will tip the balance in the favor of evil! And it can be accomplished early when you finally die!" He yelled as he launched another attack at me as I deflected it and we clashed once more with both of our scythes sending us both tumbling backwards in the air until we righted ourselves and then clashed once more doing the same thing over and over until our recovery's were only about a millisecond long and we clashed every nano second... And that was when I felt Fluttershy in trouble as she went into pain and I then cast my magic out and found her and the girls with the foals... But they were all unconscious except for the foals who were crying as they were also surrounded by night cult and shadow ponies. "What do you want?! It's me you want not them!" I yelled as we stopped our attacks for a breather.

"Then you will land on the ground. Sever your wings from your body forever, and you will leave this place forever." And with that I landed on the ground and I pulled out the fire sword as I then cut off my wings causing me to go into major pain as I fell onto the ground exhausted and I passed out.

Celestia's POV

"Looks like he couldn't complete what I asked for... This just means I can now finally kill him." Sombra said as he landed next to the body and impaled his scythe into Luke's back and then pulled it out with a bunch of Luke's blood on it. "Luke!" I yelled as I ran over and tried to heal him but the wound wouldn't close.

"The wound inflicted by my scythe means it will never heal Celestia... This means he is going to die. Release his family so they can see him die!" He yelled as Luna and the others plus the foals all appeared next to him and as soon as they saw Luke they tried to heal him but they couldn't causing the foals to all cry out as Sombra started to walk towards our army. And then I noticed Philomena appear on my back and soon she landed on his back and pecked him a little before I saw something I never have seen a phoenix do before... She shed a single tear of fire and as it fell onto his wound she flew away as his body erupted into flames... And I then watched as Luke started to stand up and suddenly his wings that were on the ground disappeared and new wings started to form on his back as he then opened his eyes and then burst right at Sombra as Sombra was then kicked into the air and then Luke started to deliver hits all over his body until Luke grabbed Sombra hind legs and was thrown into the ground where Luke continued to hit Sombra into the ground until soon they disappeared from view until they reappeared coming out of the ground as Luke started to spin in the air bringing out every single weapon he had until in the end as he was falling he pulled out his bow and fire an arrow straight through Sombra as the body disintegrated and as soon as Luke's feet touched the ground he fell back onto the ground unconscious and as the fire faded away from him I could see his wings were back on him and also his wound was no longer there. As I sighed with relief I noticed all of the troops were now cheering and I noticed a human walk over to me. "May someday this world and our world live in peace with each other." He said as he shook my hoof and then he and all of the other humans gathered their fallen and then all walked into Luke's house and as soon as they were all gone I placed a spell on the door to prevent any of them from coming back I then walked out of the house and found all of the Ponyville residents returning and they all started to fix the buildings as I walked over to Luna and the others as they watched over Luke. "He has been through a lot hasn't he?" I asked them as they all nodded.

"Why does he have twilights and Luna's cutie marks on him?" Applejack then asked me.

"Maybe it's because he has both of their blood inside of him." I said and they all looked at me confused so I just gave a sigh. "Every Alicorn has their own kind of DNA inside their own blood stream. An Alicorn cannot take Anypony else blood because the blood inside of the Alicorn is one of a kind. But now he has two kinds of Alicorn blood they will sometimes fight the other types of blood to try and be supreme but due to Luke being human that kind of blood would always prevail." They all nodded at that.

"Well let's hope he wakes up soon. He had awakened the water Elemental during our vacation." Luna said and I only smiled and nodded.

"The creator had told me he had almost awakened them all. I also remember hearing that one of the new species was in trouble as well." I said and twilight looked at me.

"We will have to leave tomorrow if we are going to be helping them. They have corrupted two Elementals called moonlight and sunlight. They will be hard to beat cause they are strongest when under their element." She then said as I noticed Luke starting to stir and soon all the foals were starting to bop his head as he opened his own eyes and smiled when he saw them all bopping his face and he shielded his eyes from them and when he sat up he sent a few of them tumbling but he then grabbed him and he put them all on his lap. "Good to see you back from vacation Luke." I said as he only smiled and the frowned.

"Good to see you as well Celestia. But couldn't you of at least let me come back when there isn't a battle of any kind?" He asked me as the foals all attacked him once more.

"That seems to be impossible whenever you are taking it easy. Also I never knew phoenix tears could heal wounds." I said.

"Well it also refilled all of my magic as well and it was helped by my purpose to live to see the foals all grow up." He said as he nuzzled the big group of foals around him.

"Then I shall look into its properties." I said and he shook his head.

"I rather not have phoenix's be hunted down because of their tears Celestia. What if Sombra or discord got a hold of them." I nodded at that as he tried to stand up but was kept down by the foals. "Girls... A little help? I got to run a quick errand before we leave tomorrow." With that they complied as Luke stood up and gave them all kisses before he walked off into the town.

Luke's POV

Hopefully I can get all of their gear done by the time we leave tomorrow. As I reached where I wanted to go I called into the place. "Blacksmith?" I yelled and he walked out a few seconds later.

"Good day prince Luke. What can I help you with?"

"Please call me Luke. I need armor built for a journey tomorrow and I would like it all to be silver." He put his hoof to his jaw.

"Silver is lighter but it much harder to deal with. I will be able to get it done but first I need measurements." I nodded as I then pulled out a piece of paper and I handed it to him as he looked it over and he then smiled at me. "I shall need some help with this Luke if you don't mind." I just nodded as I summoned the welder shield and I followed him inside of the forge.

For multiple hours we fooled with silver until we had all of the armor finished. Each armor had something unique about it. Fluttershy's had portable med kits in case magic couldn't heal a wound. Twilights had a crystal recharger that can be used up to five times before it runs out to replenish her magic. Luna's was light weight and made for maximum mobility and maximum defense. Applejacks was built all around her strength and last but not least rainbows was built for speed in the air. "Thank you very much Mr.?"

"Black anvil is my name Luke but just call me anvil." He said as I only smiled.

"Well then how much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out the bit bag.

"What sounds like a reasonable price?" He asked himself.

"What would the full price be?" I asked him.

"A total of 3460 bits." He said and I pulled out that many and out them all into a chest and he stared gaped at me as I hid the armor in a form of bracelets and I then walked back to the house where I found he girls all feeding dinner to the foals. "Well I'm back." I then said as every foal finished eating and they all tried to escape their mothers grasps ad they all tried to reach me and I could only laugh as I walked over and grabbed them all in my wings and then sat down on the couch next to Luna and I laid down on my back giving the foals the chance to play with my wings and they did just that... While pulling some feathers out in the process. As they played on my back for a few more minutes eventually they all fell asleep on my back and the girls all put them into their large crib and when they walked back out I handed them all bracelets. "What are these for?" Rainbow asked me as she put her's on.

"Touch the crystal." I said and she did just that and she appeared in silver armor with a rainbow plume on her helmet and also armor for the front of her wings as well. Then twilight did it and I watched as her armor formed and I watched as a crystal appeared near the bottom of the horn surrounding her horn. Then Luna's was up and her armor appeared with a sword sheath on its left side. Then Applejacks appeared and it had given her enough room to give out any kicks and Punch's she could give out. Then last but not least was Fluttershy's. Hers had a total of four bags connected to her armor. In one was bandages, in another was wound cleaning supplies, in another was some water, and in another was stitching supplies. "So what do you all think?" I asked them as they all hugged me and I had to be careful not to get stabbed by their horns in the process. "Please stop before you all accidentally kill me." I said as they backed off with a smile. "It took me and the blacksmith a while before we had gotten it all correct. And this time he actually let me pay him so that's good as well." I said as they pressed the crystal around their necks and the armor turned this time I to necklaces.

"We all love ya Luke." Applejack said as I was swarmed before I could do anything to avoid the bear hug.

"Can't... Breathe... Please..." I said as they let go and I brought in a big huff of air before I looked at them smiling. "Your love is going to be the death of me." I then said playfully as they all sat down.

"Luke... We have something to tell you." Rainbow said with a smile. Now what would they need to tell me that would be so important except for... Shit.

"We are all pregnant again." Luna said and I only brought them all in with a hug.

"Again... I am so happy that I am here. But this means more foals to take care of... Just great." I said as they all started to laugh and I started to laugh with them soon after. "After these little ones are born no more for a long time got it?" They all nodded with a large smile on their face. "Good. Now we are all going to need to pack up for tomorrow and I got to train quite a bit with lighting and water." They all nodded as I walked out behind the house near the woods and I got the place ready. "Water and lightning!" I yelled and they appeared.

"Yes?" They both asked me.

"I'm ready to train. First lightning since I awakened him first." Lightning only smiled as he walked forward.

"Lightning magic is a powerful offensive magic that cannot be easily takes but it can be tamed none the less. It works best if there is a thunderstorm than you can practically steal the electricity from the storm and turn it into magic. Every time there is a storm with no lightning it means that a magic user is harnessing its power for later or during a battle. Try and let the electricity flow through you." As I did that it came super faster, faster than expected, and it literately knocked me off my feet as I looked down to find my chest I found d multiple holes in my white shirt and camouflage pants so I just stood up and fixed it as I glared at a laughing Elemental. "Yeah yeah, that is so fucking funny!" I yelled as I kicked him in the head and he stood up.

"I couldn't help it." He said wiping a tear from his eyes mid laugh. "It was just to bucking funny." I gave him a glare and he shook his head as he focused once more and he put on a serious look.

"This kind of magic can be used to take control of anything that runs on electricity. Ovens, blenders, fridges, anything. Very useful for a sneak attack on a place with a lot of electricity. It can also be used to travel through as well. But it can only be used on appliances to travel or else buck would happen. But for now let's see you try and bring it into your palm." With that he smiled and I gave him a glare and he sighed. "Fine all you have to do is make it do what you want by thinking. Such a party pooper." And with that I smiled as I willed it to cover my entire hand and I then sent a long trail of it all over my body randomly as it soon ended up in my left hand and I then dissipated it. "Bodda bing botta boom you're done. Now I'm outie." He said as he flashed out and I only smiled as Water then walked forward.

"Water magic can be used to send messages much like those appliances you use in your world. It is also mainly used for healing all types of wounds if they are healable and the magic user is strong enough. The flow of water can easily be determined by how strong the user is and how skilled they are with it. It can also be used to create distractions so you can escape if needed or if you are covering another ones escape. Water magic is also very good in defense and in offense. Like for example a tsunami can wipe the battle field of any opponents depending if they are on the ground or if they are in the wake of the wall. The wall is determined by how much magic you put into it. But it will only work when used over the ocean. But for now try and create a healing bubble filled with healing water over your hand." I nodded as I then felt the water magic inside of me after searching for a few minutes and I then started to pull on it as I watched it flow out of my hand and surround my hand and I then let go of it as it all fell onto the ground. "good. Water magic cannot be produced inside of the body so it needs to be taken from the surrounding environment. But if you are going to meet my followers that shouldn't be a problem." I froze at that. So the aqua ponies are he followers? Well now that sounds nice. "and basically that's all you need to know about water magic. Just find the weapons soon." And with that she disappeared and I only smiled as I then walked into the house to find all the girls had fallen asleep on my bed with the little birthday filly and I only smiled as I pulled up a chair and I fell asleep in it.


	36. Chapter 36

When I woke up in the morning I was awakened by the foals crying downstairs so I walked down the stairs and I grabbed the foals in my wings and arms and I started to cradle them all as I sang.

"Calm down little ones because when you cry I become undone

So please stop your crying so I can see the scrying,

Of the future of you and me so no matter what be,

Don't ever be sad because it also makes me feel bad,

That I wasn't there for you because you are all some of the few,

That has my love in this world of doves,

So please stop your crying…. Because I am your faaatheer."

As they all stopped crying and they all soon fell asleep I started to compare them to human babies. They didn't cry as much and they hardly woke up during the night. But they needed to feed milk a lot more. They were also sometimes very dangerous and vulnerable when they could fly and use magic but other than that I liked foals way better than actual human baby's. As I continued to cradle them I soon noticed that the girls were at the door all watching me. "Let me guess. You all heard my little song?" they all nodded their heads with a smile as I sighed. "Well then do you have everything you need packed? We need to travel near the Naga Clan to get there." I then said and they nodded as I then put all of my foals into my wings and they put on their saddle bags and we walked out of the door. "I don't think we should try teleportation with any of you pregnant. I can't believe our vacation was cut short because of this."

"Well you did agree to help them. And also ya need to save those two Elementals as well." I froze at what Applejack just said.

"How do you know about the Elementals?" I then asked.

"The Creator told us." Twilight then said and I sighed.

"Then you must all know how dangerous they all are. For now let's get on the train and head to Appleloosa." They all nodded as we reached the train station to also find the eternal guards there as well. "Now what are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"Princess Celestia ordered us to come with you sir to help in the fight." Breaker said and I only sighed.

"Fine then. But you must follow my orders and make sure the girls stay safe."

"Luke we have our Emotions to help us." Twilight then said.

"The emotions run on your own magic to keep on going. The more magic you have the longer they can go. So for now let them try to do most of the fighting okay?" they all nodded as I smiled. "Let me go buy us our tickets." I said as I walked over to the ticket booth and as soon as I bought all of our tickets we were off on the train towards Appleloosa.

"What can you tell us about the species we are helping sir?" Wind spirit asked me.

"We are going to meet the followers of the Water Elemental… the Aqua ponies. I don't know much about them other then they live underwater and if they need our help then I shall answer the call and I shall grab some Naga on the way." I said.

"Naga?" Shield Lance asked me so I just showed them the memories I had about the Naga and they all looked impressed.

"They look like amazing warriors." Speed spirit said.

"Well they are. I am surprised I passed their trials and joined their clan." They all looked at me. "What?"

"You might not want to tell the princess that." Breaker said as they all nodded.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because the princess would worry which side he would choose in the war between them." Earth Lance said.

"Well I can understand that. But for now we will not worry about it." I said and we all nodded as the foals all woke up and started to cry.

"We need to feed them. It is around lunch." Applejack said as they all nodded and they walked into the next car and closed the door and I only pulled out Shadows horn and sighed as I then gripped it in my hands.

"We all miss her Luke." Breaker said.

"But it was my entire fault that she had died in the first place." I then said looking out the window.

"Nopony would have been able to save her from the cut from Sombra's scythe." Earth Lance said.

"But I could have saved her if I was only strong enough!" I then snapped and I could feel something moving inside of me as soon as I said that. _She died because you were weak._

Shut up.

_She died because you weren't fast enough,_

Shut the fuck up.

_She died… because she was WEAK!_

"I said shut the fuck up!" I yelled gripping my head as I then fell onto the floor trying to get the voices back out of my head once again.

"Sir!" I heard them yell as they gathered around me as I beat my head.

"GET THESE FUCKING VOICES OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled when suddenly I felt myself lose control of my body as I stood up and I then turned to look at the eternal guards and I choked out a few words. "Lost… control… of… body… run…" as I said that they all started to run towards the car with the girls in the car and I heard them lock the door as I fought my own mind from the inside of my body. "Get the fuck out of my head!" I yelled as I roundhouse the body of a large shadow me in my mind. _You need me to be strong._

"I don't fucking need you to be strong!" I yelled.

_Oh but you do need me… if I was gone who would you use to fight in the war?_

"I will fight them all myself! Now get the fuck out of my mind!" I yelled as I summoned my light armor and light weapons and I engaged my him as he summoned my dark armor and weapons and we started to fight each other as I then felt a purple magic blast then hit my body from somewhere and I looked over to where my eyes were and found myself on the ground on top of the train with the girls all pointing their horns at me. "YOU WILL LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" I yelled as I got back up and I charged him with my sword and without my shield and as my sword connected with his shield he then kicked me in the chest sending me flying into the air as he then appeared above me and he then roundhouse kicked me into the ground and as I bounced he stabbed his sword into my gut causing me to yell out in pain as he connected me into the voids ground and he just walked over and sat on the sword causing it to go further into me as he watched through my eyes as I watched the eternal guards all trying to protect the girls as they gave them cover fire. _It seems that my future foe is not as strong as I thought._

"What do you fucking mean?" I asked it.

_I am the great evil. And I am quite sad at how strong you are. Well I will leave as soon as I kill your family and then I shall awaken soon._ With that I started to struggle even more trying to get my own sword out of my gut when I watched through my eyes as my body, the girls, and the eternal guards were now all back inside of a train car and the girls all had the foals behind them and I could feel the power flowing through me as I then brought in my arms and I then looked at him with Rage going through me. "MIND PURIFICATION!" I yelled as I thrust my arms forward as he was sent flying off of me and I could feel myself regain control of my body and as I turned around I grabbed my shadow body as I then used my magic to open up a window and I then threw him out of it but he pulled me out as well. As we tumbled for a few seconds before he got up and started running alongside the train and I soon ran after him as we ran at the same speed of the train but as I swung my fire sword he summoned my dark weapons and blocked it. As we ran and delivered strikes to each other I noticed the girls all watching through the windows as I delivered attack after attack but he blocked me or deflected me every time as I did the same for his attacks. "So you were growing inside of me this whole time?!" I yelled at him as I connected a foot with his face causing him to bounce off of the train car but he kept on running.

_Why yes I have… because I needed a lot of rage to grow and thanks to you every time you attack me I grow stronger and stronger._ He said as he then tried to trip me but I jumped over his leg sweep ad I then delivered a triple kick to his head but he still kept on running. _All you need to do is watch another one you call family member die and I will become whole!_ He then yelled as he jumped at the windows with two swords in a downward stab position so I then jumped at him and I crashed into him as we tumbled on the ground and as we got back up he was running alongside me once more. Won't this guy ever fucking quit? _I WILL BECOME WHOLE!_ He yelled as he then threw both swords at me as one impaled my in the stomach at the end of the cart and I vomited a little blood as I watched the sword break through the window causing the girls to scream as I then teleported into the cart in time to see him grab Fluttershy as he had a large smile on his face and I then pulled out his sword causing the blood in me to start to flow out and I threw it at him as it impaled him. _That's all the rage I need…_ he then said as he disappeared and I then fell to my knees and then passed out on the ground still losing blood.

**Luna's POV**

"We need some blood for him!" I yelled as I started to slow the bleeding with my magic as I flipped him over.

"Maybe we should give him some of our blood?" rainbow asked as she walked over with Applejack and Fluttershy. I only nodded as they all grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed themselves a little and as some blood came out I funneled some of all of their blood into Luke as he started to spasm more and more with every blood going into him and soon there were three more lights on his chest in the shapes of their cutie marks and they were now on his chest all surrounding his own cutie mark. "What the buck was that?" rainbow then asked as Fluttershy started to heal the wound.

"It appears that he was the great evil… and Luke was the host… he said something about growing with Rage and that's about all that Luke has been feeling the most ever since he first came to Equestria." I said and we all looked at each other.

"Then what else are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"We will need to stay with him and try to keep him calm for as long as possible after all of this is over." They all nodded as we picked up Luke and set him down in a booth and we started to fix the damage done to the cars while Twilight cleaned up all of Luke's spilled blood and then we all sat down.

"I hope the foals can do with all of this stress we are going through." Applejack said as she sat down on open seat as she curled up around her foals as they all slept.

"I hope so as well." Fluttershy said as she just laid down on a normal chair.

"Well we will have to take it easy for a while after all of this." Twilight then said as she curled up with her foals.

"Just think when all of this is over we can spend a lot of time with Luke with all the peace." I then said as they all smiled and nodded.

"What the fuck happened to me?" we heard Luke ask as he then appeared at the door and we all stared at him amazed that he doesn't remember what had happened earlier.

"Well what you remember?" rainbow asked him from her spot.

"All I remember is losing control of my body and then meeting the great Evil I have to fight." He said.

"Well you had saved Fluttershy from being killed by this great evil." I said as he then sat down.

"Well this just means that he will be a greater foe then I anticipated if he got to Fluttershy." He then said putting his head back.

"But at least you saved us." Twilight then said as he looked at us all and smiled when all the foals started to wake up and when they all saw Luke they all tried to escape us and get to him as he got up and put all the foals into his wings and they all started to try and grab his hair as he only laughed as he put his head back to give them a better chance as they all continued to go for his head and as he sat down they all somehow escaped from his wings and were all now bopping and attacking his hair causing us all to laugh as they continued to have their way with him until eventually they all fell back asleep and he gave them all back to us as they snuggled up against us. "Hard to believe we have a few more foals on the way Luke." Rainbow then said as she nuzzled her foals.

"Well I have been doing a lot of work." And with that he smiled as he kissed us all.

"So how much longer till we reach the train station?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe in an hour or so. This train ride is taking longer than the last one for some reason." He then answered us. "But for now let's just try and get some peace and quiet. I also hope I didn't injure the eternal guards to much?"

"We'll all you did was knock them out." Rainbow then said as he flinched at that.

"I want you all to know that if I ever fall to that again… if I can't regain control I want you all to kill me." We all gasped. "Reason being is that next time I might succeed in killing anyone of you. So please do this for me." We all looked at each other worried before we looked at him and nodded but then a scroll appeared next to me with Tia's seal on it. As I opened the scroll I began to read it.

_Luna,_

_I have sent a message to the Naga king and he will meet you with warriors at Appleloosa so you can head straight to where you need to go. Also I felt something happen to Luke and as soon as you can I would like to know what had happened._

_-Tia_

"Well if she wants to know what happened she will know what happened." Luke said as he looked at us. "I expect Nova and crescent are going to try and kill me when they find out what I almost did to you all."

"We will not let that happen to you Luke." Fluttershy said as we all nodded in approval and he only smiled as he kissed us all including the foals before he sat back down and suddenly the train pulled to a stop. "I thought you said we had an hour."

"I did." and as we all looked out the window we saw ponies getting onto the train… and I saw that a lot of them had weapons. "I guess I have some work to do?" he said cracking his knuckles as he walked through the door and as we all sat back down there was a lot of screaming as we looked out the window to see body's being beaten out of the train and soon the train got rolling once more and Luke walked back through the door with a knife in his leg as he sat down and then pulled out the knife and then healed himself. "Well those idiots shouldn't be bothering us anymore." He said as soon as he finished healing himself.

"How many were they?" rainbow asked him.

"About 10 of them and guess what made me very mad at them?" he said with a frown. "They were looking to take every mare and foal on the train to put into a slave market." We all looked at each other before looking at him smiling. "Good thing I sent most of them to Death." He then said as he laid on the chair on his back with his legs hanging off.

"Well we should now be arriving to our destination soon." Applejack then said.

"Well then as soon as we get there do you girls want to risk earth magic travel?" he asked us and we all thought it over.

"That would be a wiser idea in case they attacked earlier than they expected." I said and the others nodded.

"Then I will need to start pooling my magic." He said as he took up a meditation stance and he just sat there.

"So what do you think of each of the foals having a certain kind of magic in them?" Twilight asked.

"Well we know that lightning dash can use lightning and that rainbow blitz has earth magic thanks to Earth." Rainbow said.

"We'll all we have to do is wait and find out what kind of magic the other foals have. I hope none of them will have any bad magic in them." Applejack said.

"Remember that Luke also has blood magic so expect one of the foals to also have it." Twilight said.

"Then we will have to hope that the foal does not become like their father." Fluttershy said and we all nodded and just watched as I could now see the aura of Luke's earth magic showing.

"He must be preparing for a major travel if we can see the flow of his magic surrounding him." I said and they all looked at him and then turned the attention back to the foals as they all moved around a little and we only smiled as they all continued to snooze away.

"I have been thinking…" Twilight said and we all looked at her. "What if… during the battle between Luke and the great evil… what would we do if he… dies?" we all froze as we all looked at Luke before looking back at her.

"We would try and raise the foals without him… and hope that they never ask about their father." I said and we all nodded as the train came to a halt and as Luke opened his eyes and we put on our bags as he grabbed the foals and put them all in his wings we walked off the train and immediately walked over to the mini Naga army near the train station where a bunch of ponies were just watching them. "Hello king Ames." Luke said bowing to him as he bowed back.

"Good day my friend. We hope you are ready to travel?" he said and Luke only nodded.

"Everyone get together. I'm going to be using a lot of my earth magic." As we all gathered around him soon the earth all around the group rose up and swallowed us all as we traveled under the earth and Luke was using his concentration on its max level as we soon came out of the ground… right in the middle of a battlefield. "SHIT!" he yelled as he wind traveled us all to the outer edges of the battle to be encountered by a few weird looking ponies.

"King Ames." One of them said bowing. "We did not expect you to come."

"I have come to help my friend in this fight along with his wives and a few well trained guards." With that he nodded and he led us all towards the water but before we stepped in I felt an air bubble go around my head and when I looked around it happened to the others as well as we stepped into the water and we floated downwards until we eventually reached the bottom.

"The queen would wish to see the angel now." One of them said as he led us into a cave and I kept on checking on the foals to make sure they didn't pop their bubbles as we continued to walk and as we were walking I watched as a bunch of aqua pony's went swimming fast us in full armor and we kept on walking until we all eventually reached a large cavern.

**Luke's POV**

Well as soon as we arrived on the battle field I was amazed at the fighting of the aqua pony's but at the same time afraid if they decided to attack Equestria. As we also entered the large cavern we were immediately brought to a large throne made of coral. "My queen the angel has arrived… but has brought some guests." The aqua pony said bowing.

"I thought I said to come alone Prince." The queen said looking at me.

"And leave my wives with their foals behind when they need me most. Also the eternal guards all followed me and I can't order them around since Celestia ordered them to come." I said with a sigh.

"Then they shall be thrown in the dungeons." And with that aqua pony's approached me but I then used the water surrounding us to put us all in a water shield. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THE MAGIC OF OUR LEADER?!" she yelled at me.

"Because I am the fucking angel." And with that rainbow hit me in the back of my head. "Sorry rainbow. WATER!" I yelled and he formed herself.

"What do you want angel?" I then looked around and she did as well and she face hooved. "I bucking hate you." She then said as all the aqua pony's bowed including the queen.

"The leader has returned." The queen then said and I swear I felt a sonar ping ring out through the water coming from her as an explosion happened at the entrance and immediately I summoned the bow and shoot out about 10 arrows killing all of the chaos cult that had barged through. "We are trying to talk here!" I yelled as I put the bows hilt back onto my belt and I turned to look at the queen who was now having a private conversation with Water so I just sat down and checked on the foals. They were all still sleeping except for Life Sparkle who was looking at all the bubbles floating around her head and she giggled as she popped them and it was just too cute to look away. "Prince." I looked at the queen. "Our leader has promised us that you will fight in our stead until this battle is won. Until then your wives and your foals can all stay here while you and your guards go into the battle." She said and I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you queen of the water pony's. I shall join the fight right now." I said and she smiled as I summoned my light armor and I started to run through the caves with the eternal guards and as we reached the outside I looked at them. "Let's join the fight on the surface." I said as I picked up guard after guard and I threw them upwards and as I launched myself off of the trenches bottom I soon popped out of the water as I then brought out the scythe and started to take souls left and right as I then put away the scythe and pulled out the bow and shot a group of griffons flying at me from the air. Where the fuck are they getting this many beings to fight for them? Are they creating them cause… wait a minute… they have no fucking irises in their eyes. These are mindless bodies but they are fucking being controlled. Every time one is killed they disintegrate and they reform somewhere else. Fuck me. As I put away the bow I pulled out the fire sword. "SWORD OF ERUPTIONS!" I yelled as I planted the sword into the ground and I watched as in a 30 feet diameter from me as plumes of fire shot up and incinerated all of the chaos cult but never harmed any of the aqua pony's as they stared at me with shock at my power as I then pulled out the scythe and then pulled out the sword and twirled around causing the weapons to combine. "DARKNESS AND FIRE!" I yelled as my armor changed into red, orange, and black armor and now every swipe caused the enemies in front of me to either be absorbed into the scythe or burn into ashes. As I continued swipe after strike I then separated the sword from the scythe causing my armor to change back into light armor but not for long as I then pulled out the bow and I started to twirl once more causing them to combine. "LIGHT AND DARKNESS!" I yelled as my armor changed and I was now holding rings with the outer edges the scythes blades as I threw them left and right and every one that connected caused an explosion to happen and as I continued to throw them they kept on reappearing in between my fingers as I was then bucked into the air and I felt my wings get ripped off my a few griffons. "BLOOD TYPE ALICORN!" I yelled as I then fell towards the ground. "RAINBOW FIST OF HAVOC!" I yelled as I balled my fist together and as soon as they connected with the ground magic burst out of me as a large explosion happened causing everything around me to fly except for a few aqua ponies as I then charged them all. "YELLOW!" I yelled as I then felt my armor turn gold and I started to go into close combat mode. Punched a head off, kicked a body into the air and then teleported above and kicked it towards the ground causing a blood splatter from where the body landed and as I fell I grabbed a griffon approaching me from behind as I then grabbed its beak and then punched it in the face. But as I did was hit towards the water and as I skidded on the water about a mile away and I came to a stop on the water I started to run on it causing the water to start to funnel towards the direction I was going due to my speed and as I reached the shore once more the funnel exploded as soon as my foot touched the ground causing chaos cult to all get swept away towards the ocean as the aqua ponies took advantage of this and started to slay all of them from underwater. As I stood up I was then blasted by magic into a wall and as I looked up I could see discord clapping his hands. "Bravo bravo you stupid fool! Every time one of my followers gets killed their body's get remade stronger and stronger." That's what I thought. "so no matter what you do they will always come back!" he then yelled summoned up duel bladed axes and attempted to impale me into the wall if I hadn't used the water to travel behind discord and then sweep his legs out and then kick him into the cliff face and I then twirled around causing the water to surround me as I then thrust my palms forward causing it all to crash into him but as the water cleared instead of him being there was a log in the shape of him. "Nice try fool." And with that I was kicked into the air and I watched as he then appeared above me and then started to cut my armor into me and in the end he then spun himself causing both axes to crash into me sending me flying towards the water and as I almost hit the water a couple aqua pony's caught me and I thanked them as I stood back up. "You are hard to kill. I'm starting to feel bad for Sombra since he couldn't kill you in the first place." He then said as he slowly walked on the water towards me but before I could do anything when I tried to move my feet I couldn't and when I looked down the water had turned to ice trapping me and all of the others. "I'm so going to enjoy this." Discord then said but before he could do anything I called down to the power inside of me. "BLOOD TYPE GOD!" I then yelled.

"what?!" discord then yelled as my sudden transformation caused the ice in a 5 foot radius to all crack and as I jumped off of the ground at sonic speed causing all of the ice in the area to crack freeing the aqua pony's and the eternal guards as I then appeared behind discord and then roundhouse kicked him towards the ground and I appeared where he was going to impact and as he reached me I did another roundhouse kick on him sending him flying towards the cliff face as he smashed through the wall into a giant cavern of crystal as I then appeared again and again all around the place hitting him to my new destination soon he thrust out his body and I was slipping and falling all over the place. He turned the fucking ground into soap that stupid motherfucker. "Like my little trick? It's one of my favorite pranks and it is very useful in a duel." He said as he cleaned out his ears. "BLOOD TYPE MAKER!" what the fucking hell am I even fucking saying? As my body added white to it I then felt myself float into the air and I was soon surrounded by orbs of every magic in my body. As he stared at shock and dropped his cigar from his mouth I then started to spin causing my feet and fist to hit every orb stopping them in their tracks as I then thrust my palms forwards causing the orbs to all shoot out a beam at discord who took the full force of the attack and he yelled out in pain as he then snapped his fingers and disappeared as I then felt myself revert back to my human form and as soon as my feet touched the ground I crippled a little as I watched ice and crystal form two body's. "About bucking time you woke us up. At least we are the last." The Ice Elemental said.

"Let me guess. Crystal and ice?" they nodded as I then fell onto my knees breathing hard.

"We will meet you soon." Crystal said as they both vanished and I then watched as the girls burst into the hole in the cavern and I then fell onto the ground unconscious.

**Twilights POV (5 minutes before he used Blood type God)**

"How do you girls think he is doing up there?" Fluttershy asked as another boom shook the cavern.

"Those shakes are from him." The queen said.

"How can you tell?" I then asked.

"They are the shakes of him crashing into the ground. We don't just only follow the Water Elemental we sometimes follow the Earth Elemental." She said. "And he is being put in a lot of pain." She said and we all gulped.

"So how long have you been queen?" I asked her.

"For about 3 years. My kind always has a queen and the queen is replaced if her champion cannot beat her opponent in battle. My champion has been in many battles… and I fear the next one might be his last. He has sustained many injuries over the 3 years and one of those including his eyesight was taken just last week. So I shall need to choose a new champion soon." She said and I could tell Luna had an idea.

"What about Luke? He hasn't lost a fight yet and he fights with honor?" Luna said and she pondered it.

"Then he would have to be admitted into the crown as a knight. I doubt my kind would like to see him join us." before anymore could be spoken the creator appeared.

"Hello creator. What brings you here?" Applejack asked.

"He has gone into blood type god."

"WHAT?!" we all yelled as we sat up.

"What's wrong?" the queen asked us.

"If he has gone into one of his most powerful forms he is going to be very vulnerable when he goes out of it." Luna then said. "Can you watch over the foals for us?"

"I shall watch them as if they were my own." She said with a smile as I then teleported us all onto the surface just in time to see Luke hit discord into the cliff face causing a major section of it to fall and we all started to run over there as we activated the armor that Luke had given us. "BLOOD TYPE MAKER!" we all gasped as we reached the hole.

"He's unlocked the maker… if he doesn't complete this next move perfectly he will die." The creator said as he appeared beside us. as we watched Luke spin around soon he thrust his hands forwards causing a large beam to smash into discord and about 3 minutes into the beam discord then snapped his fingers and teleported out of there and we watched as two beings formed but they didn't stay for long before they disappeared and Luke then fell onto the ground as soon as we passed the rock wall. As we all ran over we could see that he had bad cuts and bruises all over his body. "We need a new kind of blood to give him!" the creator said.

"Maybe I could be of service." We watched as the queen walked through the rock wall with some of her guard and she walked over and grabbed a sword and cut herself but as one of them jumped forwards to heal it she pushed him away as I used my magic to pull out some of the blood on him and I then funneled it into Luke's body as it began to spasm once more until it stopped and all the cuts and bruises on him healed. "Will his body ever not accept a type of blood?" I heard the creator ask.

"Queen this means that now you have just claimed him as your son!" one of the guards yelled.

"I do not care… he has saved us and I was willing to help him in return." The queen said walking over.

"he isn't even one of our kind!" the same guard yelled and attacked the queen but before anypony could react Luke shot up and grabbed the guard by the throat and held him in the air as he squirmed.

"Blood type aqua pony." He then said as his body turned into blue and black scales and he grew gills on his neck and as his eyes turned full on black and blue. "Take this bitch!" he then yelled as he then punched the guard as he then crashed through the pillar with Luke following.

"What did he just do?" the queen asked amazed.

"This is a type of blood magic he has learned as the angel of magic. He can change into any form as long as he has that blood inside of him. He currently has Naga, timberwolve, Alicorn including all six of us, human, manticore, changeling, and now aqua ponies." I answered and she only gasped as the guard came flying back out of the hole on the ground unconscious before Luke jumped out after him and then walked over to us.

"Blood type human." He then said as he walked over and almost collapsed on us but we all caught him. "thanks." He said as we helped him sit down and the queen walked forwards.

"Prince…" he looked at her. "Would you like to become my new champion?" she asked as the guards all gasped before starting to protest.

"This is an outrage!"

"He isn't even one of us!"

"He deserves to die!"

"I accept as long as you let me know a couple days ahead of time so I can arrive to fight your battles for you." She stared at him amazed. "I know what champions due. If I was able I would also become all of their champions as well." He said looking at us and the queen only smiled.

"Then it is agreed." The queen said as Luke stood up and faltered a little bit before standing up straight and looking at us.

"Guess I know where we are going next." He then said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the crystal empire."


	37. Story update

**Hey boys and girls I got a quick few things to say. First of all no FLAMERS for there being no chapter because this is important. Also now here is the actual information. I am going to be working on 5 storys at a time and here is the list of the storys:**

**Angel of magic**

**Angel down**

**Camp Equestria**

**The human Elements**

**Realms of Day and Night**

**These are the storys I will be working on the most and I will also still be working on these next storys:**

**Becoming a wonderbolt**

**Lone Wolf Noble**

**These storys will be updated as I complete chapters but I will be focusing a lot on the 5 storys above and I hope you all don't hate. Also I had a editor for my story ****Angel of Magic**** but when I gave him the job he hasn't gotten back to me yet and I really hope something bad didn't happen to him. So if any of you know ****TechnoNerdDefeat**** if you can try and find out what is happening to him I will be gladly apprecreited and if something came up that he couldn't be the editor and I will understand that and I will still give him the job if he would like to cause he is the only person that would want to be the editor for the story. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Luke's POV**

"What do you mean by the crystal empire Luke?" Twilight asked me.

"Cause I just awakened the last of the elementals named Ice and Crystal. Put two and two together." They all then nodded and I looked at the queen. "Please tell your subjects to avoid any challenges until after my fight with the great evil. Also look into another champion just in case I don't make it." She nodded. "Thank you. So does this mean you are actually now my mother?" she only laughed.

"I have shared my blood with you so that is a yes." All the guards started to speak up but was quickly silenced by me when I gave them all a glare.

"Then I think it would be wise to call you mother." I then said standing up.

"You are a fool angel." I heard the creator say as he floated next to me in his orb form.

"And how am I a fool?" I asked.

"Because now you have more things tying you down." He then said but before he could say anymore I forced a teleportation onto him.

"That guy always gets on my fucking nerves." I said looking around. "Well for now I guess I will be off with my wives and guards and-" before I could say anymore a blue hilt appeared in front of me and I grabbed it as it became a water spear. "Now this is another weapon down. But I also thought that-" before I could say anymore I was blasted by two kinds of magic sending me flying through the wall as I skidded to a stop on the water and when I looked there were two ponies walking on water over to me and I knew who they were. "Sunlight and moonlight." I said standing up.

"So you have heard of us angel? Then I guess you would like to join our side?" sunlight asked and I could see the corruption in their eyes.

"Never!" I yelled as they then both attacked me at the same time. As I pulled out my scythe and blocked all of sunlight's weapons I was stabbed in my leg by moonlight as I then kicked her back and then spun around sending sunlight flying away from me as I then pulled out the knife and threw it at them but sunlight only deflected it as I was then bucked in the back towards sunlight as I was then kicked into the air by him and while I was in the air I saw sunlight and moonlight appear above me as they grabbed hooves and they then started to spin around and as my eyes widened I was blasted by a large beam of sunlight and moonlight as it sent me crashing into the ground about 30 feet impaling me into the ground. As I struggled to break free of the earth keeping me trapped I tried to hold my breath until I got an idea. "SHYNESS AND YELLOW!" I then yelled with the last of my breath as I then jumped out of the hole as soon as I broke free of the Earth and I slammed into a falling duo with both moonlight and sunlight powers in me.

"how does he have our powers?!" sunlight yelled as I then grabbed two of his weapons and I then disappeared and started to laying attacks left and right all over their body's as we fell towards the ground and as soon as we hit the ground I then roundhouse kicked them sending them sonic speed into the cavern as I ran after them and appeared behind them before they could touch anything as I then kicked them around the entire cavern until I then roundhouse kicked them into the ground impaling them in it as they struggled to break free of the crystal but I then gripped their heads with my hands. "MIND PURIFICATION!" I yelled as light traveled into their heads and darkness traveled out of it and I held my hands there for a good ten minutes until no more darkness came out and I let go causing me to stumble backwards as I helped them out of the holes. "You both okay?" I then asked them.

"Thank you for saving us angel. But how come you already have our powers?" moonlight asked me.

"Because I had awakened you all early apparently." I then said.

"And it seems you have already unlocked my sun fist." Sunlight said.

"Then that's another to cross off of the list. I never knew there was such a weapon." I said as they both smiled.

"Then I shall wait to see you unlock the moon daggers." Moonlight said as she disappeared and I than sat down once more.

A few hours later I had helped the queen or should I say mother help clean up all of the wreckage to her kingdom and most of the aqua pony's liked that I was now her son and champion and very few of them disagreed. We were currently on our way back to the train station with my earth magic and as soon as we appeared I fell onto my ass from using all of the magic and I waved king Ames leave with his warriors and then I bought us all some tickets to our next destination… the crystal empire. "Well let's all get going. The faster I finish my training the faster we can get home and relax before the great Evil fight." I said as we all boarded the train and we were all now on our way to the crystal empire. "Do not tell them that we are coming. I rather it be s surprise." I said as Twilight almost started to write on a scroll but she only smiled as she put it away but then Crystal appeared.

"So you are going to see my old followers." She said.

"I guess we are. So how easy or hard is your magic?" I asked.

"The magic is quite easy if you mainly want to use it for defense." I nodded. "Then as soon as we get there we shall get to work after I see who the new rulers are." She said as I nodded and she disappeared.

"Well she seems happy that she is awake." I said taking a drink of the water I had ordered from a nice mare.

"Yes she does." Luna said as the foals all started to cry.

"Well it is near dinnertime so they need to be fed." I said as they all walked into the other car with the foals and I just sat there with the eternal guards. "I thank you all for trying to protect them from me when I lost control of my body." I told them as they all nodded.

"Remind me to not make you mad." Breaker said as I nodded with a smile.

"Then try your best." They all laughed as the girls soon all walked back into the car with now sleeping foals on their backs they all sat down and we just waited for the train to reach our destination. "So Rose how have you been holding up Rose?" I asked Rose as I sat down next to her.

"I've been good daddy." She then said with a smile and I then smiled as well.

"I hope you plan on being a great big sister to you little brothers and sisters. Cause there are going to need to be more soon." She smiled a big smiled and I could only laugh. "But you have to promise me that… if I don't ever come back you will need to help your mother's with the foals okay?" she nodded. "Now that's my little champ." I said ruffling her mane causing her to giggle as I felt the train come to a stop and when I looked out the window I smiled when I saw that we have arrived in the crystal Empire. As we got off the train in the crystal empire I put on a shield to protect us from the cold as we all walked towards the only area in the tundra that was warm, the crystal empire. "So how happy are you to see them again twilight?" I asked her.

"well I must say that it's going to be good spending a few days here in the empire." she answered me as the castle came into sight over the hill.

"To think that Sombra had cursed this place..." I then said as we got onto the hill and then passed into warm territory as I then collapsed the shield and we started to walk down the path. "So Crystal. Want to teach me about magic while we walk?" I asked as she formed while walking.

"Crystal magic is only used for defense but Sombra uses it for both... Bad combination. When crystal magic is used it actually transforms surrounding material into crystal causing you to be able to bend it towards your every whim. Crystals are hard yet easy to control. Most crystal users are the crystal ponies but they seemed to have forgotten their art long ago. They can still use crystal magic no matter what breed they are. As long as they have crystal blood inside of them then they can use it. Crystals can also be used to create armor and weapons but only by my followers who no longer can until they remember their art of it. Crystal magic can block most attacks and absorb most impacts but every magic attack changes the crystal into a certain crystal. Fire magic turns it into a fire bomb. Water magic turns it into a healing crystal. All depending on the magic it absorbs during a magic attack and if hit again it uses what magic is inside of it for that purpose. While we are here for most of the time will be doing that." She smiled as we then entered town to find crystal ponies all over the streets just walking around and a lot of them gasped as she then disappeared in the crystal while walking and I only smiled as we reached the castle. "Tell cadence and shining armor they have some guest at the crystal heart." I told one of the guards as he nodded and then walked through the door and we waited and waited until eventually the door opened and they walked out and they looked very surprised that we were here yet they were also happy at the same time. "Twiliy!" Shining armor yelled as he ran over and hugged her as cadence then walked over and greeted us as well as I took the foals and they did their little dance.

"Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They said at the same time as they did the motions and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Now that is just too cute." I then said.

"So what are you all doing here?" Cadence asked me.

"I am here to train under two new Elementals. Plus one of them wanted to see their followers again." And with that crystal once again formed next to me all crystally still and she looked at the crystal heart with worry.

"Well as I thought. The heart isn't even working at full capacity." She then said.

"Wait so does that mean?"

"Yes I am actually the creator of the crystal heart." I only smiled as the others looked amazed.

"Well now that is a plot twister right there. Also I am here to train under the Ice Elemental as well." They only nodded.

"So you came here to do two things at once." Shining armor said as I nodded.

"Two birds with one stone." Fluttershy gasped.

"Who would do such a thing to those little birds?" She then said almost crying.

"It's an expression in my world. You know a saying." She calmed down after that as I sighed with relief. "Also girls would you all rather tell them or me?" They all smiled as they looked curious.

"Cadence... We are pregnant again." Cadence literately smiled an ear to ear grin as she then rushed over and hugged them all as I stood next to a wide mouthed shining armor.

"You glad bro?" I asked him and he looked at me confused before he remembered.

"Well I wasn't expecting another foal so early." He then said.

"Well they basically brought me into my room and I think they had locked the door but I don't remember." He only grinned as we watched the girls talk. "So I think I see something here. She's pregnant is she?" I asked and he froze.

"How did you find out?" He asked me as I only smiled.

"Bro. I can tell she is using her legs to hide two of the signs of pregnancy. The milk glands and the belly cause she is most likely showing." He only smiled.

"Then I guess the jig is up." He then said and I smiled.

"I won't tell anyone. Just be sure you tell them way before its time for the birth." He smiled as we fist to hoof bumped and they walked over. "Well I'm going to train right here in Crystal magic. You know where to find me." They nodded as they all walked into the castle and I just watched as she looked at me.

"Let's begin by having you try and create some crystal." I nodded as I looked at the crystal heart and I then pictured the way crystal looked in my mind and when I reopened my eyes I found that where I was standing was now multicolored crystal and when I looked at her she only smiled. "Good. Now try and create a crystal pod. The crystal pod is the only kind of crystal that would absorb the magic that hits it." I nodded as I watched the ground and as I watched a mound appear in the shape of pod about my size body and I then looked at Crystal. "Now how about filling it up with a certain magic." With that I lit my hand with earth magic and as soon as I touched it the color changed brown as it took the magic in my hand. "What you just made was an environmental crystal. This crystal will change the environment all around the area of it randomly to anything different so be careful with this time of crystal." With that the crystal then all disappeared and another one appeared and I then lit my hand with fire magic and did the same thing as it did the same thing like the last time except its color was orange and red. "This is called a fire bomb crystal. When touched after being made it turns into a miniature super nova with a small radius as it incinerates anything within it. The more fire magic in it the bigger the radius." A new one appeared and I then popped it with some light magic. "This is called a purifier crystal. It cleans the slate of any being it touches and it has up to 5 uses." Darkness on next one. "This is a corruption crystal. Anything that touches it will become evil and can only be purified by a purifier crystal." Wind on next one. "This is one of the most dangerous crystals called a tornado crystal. Once activated it becomes the center of a tornado and can only be stopped when the crystal has been destroyed or has used up all of its magic." Water on next one. "Now this crystal is a healing crystal. Heals anything within a few feet distance in your system." Lightning on next one. "This crystal is called a storm crystal. Very dangerous if you are mad EOF metal cause it creates a large thundercloud of rain and lightning and thunder that can last for almost a year depending on magic level." Blood on the next one. "This is called a random crystal. Meaning that whatever first touches this crystal after being made something random happens to them and it could be anything from immortality to death." Dream on the next. "This is called a sleeper crystal. Puts whoever touches it to sleep for a random amount of time. Some are still sleeping today because these actually grow in certain areas. But when out to sleep they are immortal and when they wake up they lose their immortality." Sunlight on the next. "This is called a blind crystal. Blinds anything that touches it permanently forever." Moonlight on next. "Eternal crystals are crystals that you would use if you are evil and it makes the being have random blackouts." Ice on next one. "Creates an ice age that lasts over a very long period of time. Actually grows randomly across all planets and dimensions." Life on next one. "Never create this crystal no matter what. This crystal can bring anything back alive. A fossil, a skeleton, anything." Death on next one. "This crystal can actually kill anything even if it is wasn't alive." Magic into the next one. "This crystal is known as a replenish crystal. Even though it has magic in it, it can rejuvenate any stamina inside the body it either be physical, mental, or magical." Nature in next one. "This crystal is like the environmental crystal but with a twist it always has to do with forests and can spawn deadly plants as well. I think we covered enough on this today since you need to train with Ice I will leave you to it." And with that she disappeared and then Ice appeared and instantly I was attacked by ice spikes.

"What the fuck you doing?" I asked her.

"I teach better when it is actually in battle." She said with a smile. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Twilight's POV

As we all walked into the castle we decided to talk. "So how many this time?" Cadence asked us.

"Well we don't know just yet to tell but Fluttershy we should be able to tell in a few weeks at most." Luna said as we all nodded.

"Well then I hope all of these foals don't tire any of you out even though there are five of you not counting Luke." Cadence said.

"We also have our emotions to help us as well." I then said.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Rose said but before any of us could talk all of our stomachs rumbled.

"That answers what we are going to do next." My brother said as we walked past the throne room and towards the kitchen.

"So how have you two been?" I asked them.

"Good. I heard about what had happened in Ponyville. I hope nopony was hurt." Cadence said.

"Nopony was hurt... Except for Luke who almost died again due to Sombra once more." She and armor then froze as we then stopped as well.

"He keeps on coming back only to get killed by Luke again and again!" Rainbow then said.

"Then that is good. We must make sure that none of the crystal ponies find out about this though." Cadence said as we all nodded in agreement and as soon as we entered the kitchen we found Luke coming through a window.

"I swear this bitch wants to kill me." He said not noticing us as he ran and jumped back out the window and we watched as a few ice spikes came flying upwards as we all then sat down.

"Well I'm guessing he is now training with Ice." Applejack said as she sat down setting the foals beside her as we all did the same.

"Well that just means he has learned a lot of Crystal magic today." I then said as we all nodded and then some crystal pony chefs walked in and dropped off some salad for us all before leaving.

"So twilight you sure are going to have your hooves full with these four plus the ones currently on the way." Shining told me as I only sighed.

"Well I just have to hope that Luke will still be there to help us..." I then said trailing off.

"You mean when he has to fight the great evil?" Cadence then said as we all nodded.

"Then we will help in any way we can." Shining armor then said and we all smiled.

"I still have to teach daddy nature magic." Rose said as she took a bite and cadence and my brother looked at her confused.

"She has been chosen to be the new nature Elemental after the old one died. In fact I still have to teach Luke all about magic." I then said and they only nodded as we just ate in silence for the next few minutes when the foals woke up crying and we all started to feed them under the table as we continued to eat until they eventually finished eating then we put them back into their original positions as we then finished eating. "So you all want to check and see how Luke is doing?" Applejack asked and we all nodded as we walked over to the balcony to an amazed sight. All the way down the street this balcony was facing was like an ice battlefield and I could see some crystal ponies watching Luke fighting Ice. We watched him dodge left and right until he was bucked in the chest sending him crashing through the ice until he came to stop before launching back towards Ice and connecting a powerful hit with her and then as all of the ice turned into water Ice stood back up as they bowed to each other and then Ice disappeared and Luke ran to the castle and he soon reached us. "Luke what are we going to do about your wings?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think I have an idea. Blood type Timberwolve." Luke said and as his skin turned into bark and his eyes turned yellow we watched as his wings started to regrow while cadence and shining armor looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Blood magic... Don't ask." I said and they nodded as soon the wings were finished.

"Blood type human." And with that he reverted back to his original form with his rainbow wings and I noticed some of the feathers were all crystal... And that his entire wings needed a preening.

"When was the last time you preened your wings?" Rainbow asked him.

"How would you react if I said never?" We all stared at him shocked.

"Then today's the day they get preened buddy." Rainbow said as his eyes widened and he tried to escape but was dragged back into the dining room by Rose.

"TRAITOR!" he then yelled at Rose who only giggles when he was soon stopped struggling and accepted what we were all doing to his wings. Dead feather after dead feather was taken out only to be replaced by a new feather immediately while we also fixed the bent feathers and soon we were all finished and his wings looked very beautiful. "Well I think I need to do that more often except I could go without the feeling of wanting to buck you all to next year." He said as he was hit in the back of his head by rainbow dash.

Luke's POV

Well at least my wings were preened for the first time ever since I got them. As I just smiled and I looked at all the foals as I was now eating a salad since the girls all wanted a girl day so I was here with shining armor. "So how has running the empire been?" I asked him.

"It has been good. Except for the occasional yeti trying to attack the crystal heart." He said as I choked on my food a little.

"You could have told me that sooner you know. I would have helped." I then said and he shook his head.

"They only go for the crystal heart and they don't harm Anypony. All they do is run straight so all the guards have to do is turn them around." He told me.

"Well I could have still helped." I then said and I watched as the foals all started to wake up and I watched as they all tried to get to me and I only smiled as I swept them all up in my wings and I out my head back to let them all try and get to my hair as shining only walked over to watch them try and do it. "You did good Luke." He then said.

"If twilight was here she would have hit you in the back of your head after cadence tackles you to the ground." I then said.

"Yeah..." He then said nervously causing me to laugh a little when they then finally got to my hair so I then put them all on the table in front of me as I then started to play with them with my hands. As they giggled as I tickled them all soon I decided to put on a little magic show for them all as I made a rock ball in my hand and I lit it on fire as I then did several more and I started to juggled them causing them to all laugh more and more while armor only watched with fascination as I then tossed them all in the air and they all exploded into brown and, pink, red, and black sparkles as the foals all started to clap and I then noticed something coming from their horns. "shiiiiii-" I did even get to finish my cuss as I was then blasted by all of their magic through a wall sending me tumbling on the street on the ground causing me to tumble to a stop in front of the girls. "Remind never to make them laugh so hard." I said as I sat up trying to shake off the effects of their magic as they only smiled as I then spread my wings and then flew back up through the hole and I then fixed it with crystal magic and then turned to the little ones who were all still giggling. "Now why you all still giggling?" I asked with a smile on my face causing them to giggle a little more as I then picked them all back up in my wings and then started to walk around with them causing them all to giggle as I then came to a stop near armor and soon they all fell asleep and then a stench reached my nose and I almost hurled. "Well time to change you all… yeah…" I said as I entered a room and I found the diapers and I then started to change them all. I swear the girls left me here so I could change them. As I changed them all while they were asleep when sun dancer decided to take a little pee break and started to pee mid change covering me a little bit in his urine until I finally plugged the leak and I could only laugh as he giggled a little in his sleep so I finished up changing them all when shining armor walked in. "think you could watch the while I take a shower?" I asked as he only nodded and smiled. "If I hear a single laugh I will come for you!" I threatened as he then started to laugh his ass off while I just walked past him and I started to search for where a shower was and when I finally found it I stripped myself of all my clothes and I then turned on the shower and walked in. "now this feels good. I haven't had a shower in what a week?" I muttered as I started to clean my entire body and I then noticed all of the scars I had over my body. I had so many from so many fights I was forced to fight to protect them all. I have slashes, cuts, stabs, arrows, I think I might have them all. I then started to clean my wings which some urine had gotten onto. But for now I need to also clean my shirt. As I then picked up my shirt and pulled it in with me I started to scrub all over it to try and get the stink and the scent of urine out of it. Well now I know to never get urinated on ever again because this stuff sticks to the shirts like glue does to paper. As I finished with my shower I turned it off and I then I wringed out the shirt and I put all my clothes back on and I walked out of the room and I found all of the girls with the foals on their backs and instantly Rose ran over and jump tackled me. "GAAAH!" I then yelled as I fell onto my back and she was giggling and the others only smiled.

"Why is your shirt wet?" Fluttershy then asked me.

"Had to clean it due to a certain Sun dancer deciding to go to the bathroom while I changed their diapers." They all started to laugh as I only glared at them from the ground until they calmed down and I got up. "So how was your girl's day?" I asked them.

"It was quite fun with cadence." Twilight said and I could only smile.

"Well I had finished training with Ice today and I still need to finish training with Crystal. But for the rest of today I am yours." They all smiled as they started to drag me towards a room. Well I just fucked myself today… and most likely tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 38

Well let's say that last night my hands are very sore from massaging the girls for the first time ever. I must say that Applejack… man is she built for strength. I had to use both of my hands just for her to feel me pushing down on her. But I still got them all done and they said I had magic fingers and I only laughed at them. It was my first time ever massaging anyone and they said I did great. Maybe I should get a job at the spa when all of this is over… depending if I survive. Right now I was walking with the girls and the foals towards the city limits where they actually wanted to watch me train with Ice. So technically I am knocking two birds out with one stone. As we exited the heat area I was then blasted by an ice beam and as I looked up Ice was walking towards me with full armor and I only smiled as I charged her as I then ran straight past the girls causing some of them to get covered in a little snow as I then jumped and flipped myself around causing my feet to slam into her chest sending her tumbling as she summoned her ice weapons and then started to attack me all at once as I dodged, weaved, and evaded every attack she threw at me until I then kicked her weapons out of her mouth and then roundhouse kicked her head twice sending her tumbling into the snowy storm and I started to get worried that I couldn't see her anymore as I started to look around frantically trying to find her but then ice spikes started to shoot out at me from everywhere as they skidded past me ripping my clothes and leaving small shallow cuts all over my body as I tried to dodge them but they just kept on coming as I then had an idea as I then filled my fist with ice magic and I then slammed it into the snow causing an ice wall to be made out of the snow and it caught the incoming spikes as suddenly the wall around me exploded and I was punched towards the girls as I was then launched into the air by an ice pillar and I then noticed Ice in her human form throwing small ice needles at me so I spun around and caught them all in my spin and I sent them flying back at her as she couldn't dodge them so they impaled her in her chest as we both fell onto the ground breathing hard. As we just watched each other in fighting stances when I was bucked in my right side sending me tumbling in the snow as I then looked up to see that the Ice I had been staring at had melted. Shit she's using fucking ice clones. And she's got an unlimited supply of materials for her to make more. But let's see how she likes it when I do it. As she charged me I stomped on the ground causing snow to erupt in front of her as I then enacted my plan.

**Applejacks POV**

"What is he doing?" I asked them as the wall of snow then fell back onto the ground and then Ice slammed into Luke only to have Luke melt into snow as another erupted from the ground and attacked her left side but when she attacked that one he melted as well as another appeared and attacked her back and this happened several more times before there were now three of Luke running around her sending out attacks at random causing her to not attack any of them until she pounded on the ground with her front hooves causing all three of them to melt with a Spike protruding from their chests as she now looked around frantically for the real Luke when he burst out from the snow directly under her and he held a knife to her throat as she stopped struggling and sighed and when Luke let go they both bowed before Ice melted and Luke ran over to us as he then healed himself. "Now that was a fight I was kind of not suspecting. But her standing on me the entire time caused me to soon lose all of my air and then spring my trap early." He said as we all walked back towards the heat area and as soon as we entered there was a roar from behind us and when I looked several yetis were chasing after a group of ponies. "Stay here!" Luke yelled at us as he ran straight at them as the group of ponies made it inside of the heat just in time for Luke to go barreling past them as he kicked up a lot of snow as he then threw out his fist sending the first yeti flying as he then back flipped over the second and landed on the head of the third and he jumped off in time for the second yeti to smash the head in of the third yeti but it then grabbed Luke from the air and then smashed him into the ground and prepared to step on him if Twilight hadn't knocked it back with a spell and I rushed over and grabbed Luke and we all started to run further and further into the heat shield as we tried to avoid all the ice rocks it kept on throwing at us as they crashed all around us and eventually I could see twilights brother along with a few crystal guards on patrol and as we went barreling past him I could see a look of confusion on his face until the yeti roared out and then he and the crystal guards all attacked it as we continued to run until eventually we made it inside of the castle and we met up with cadence. "is another yeti attacking?" she asked us but then gasped when she saw Luke as she then ushered us all into a room and she took him off of my back and then put him onto the bed. "He's unconscious! I'm going to go get some doctors!" she said as she then rushed out of the room.

"Why did those yetis attack those ponies?" Fluttershy asked as she stroked his hair.

"That's what we are going to need to find out Fluttershy." I then said as we all nodded and cadence ran into the room with several doctors and they immediately got to work on Luke.

"He has broken multiple bones!"

"Get ready to close some wounds!"

"Someone get those crying foals out of here!"

As we all grabbed the foals and took them out of the room we entered a room next door with cadence. "What happened?" she asked us.

"We were walking back from Luke's training session with Ice and several yetis were chasing after a small group of ponies. Luke got two of them until he was slammed on his back by the third one and then Twilight blasted the third yeti away before it could step on him!" rainbow said.

"This is highly… weird…" she then said putting a hoof to her chin.

"What are we going to do for now?" I asked.

"For now until Luke gets better you will all stay here." She said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luna asked.

"It would be a good idea to not move him while he is unconscious. The more his head moves the more damage it does to him while unconscious." We all nodded as a loud boom suddenly shook the castle.

"What was that?!" rainbow yelled running over to the window and she gasped. "Guys! We may have a lot of company!" she said as we all ran over and we gasped at what we saw. There was a bunch of yetis marching towards the capital.

"Guards get the crystal ponies to the underground shelters!" cadence yelled as they nodded and ran out of the room. "You will all need to stay here with the foals." She told us as she got on some armor.

"Cadence?" Twilight asked not believing what she was seeing.

"It is my duty as one of the rulers to help defend the castle in its time of need. Please stay safe all of you." She said but before she could get out the door she was stopped by Luke at the door.

"You alright Luke?" I asked.

"You are not fighting in your condition cadence…" he said as he struggled walking into the room.

"Luke you must know that-" she was stopped by Luke.

"Not in your condition. What would armor do if I didn't protect you all since we are all now family…"

"And what would we do it we lost you!" Twilight yelled.

"If it means making sure you all live then I will fight… cadence call back your troops… I got a few new toys I would like to show them." He said as he walked out of the room.

"What does he mean in your condition?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant…" she then said.

**Luke's POV**

As I walked out of the castle I could see that the yetis had all picked up the pace when they saw me. As I trudged my way down the street I could see the crystal guards running back and some of them had civvies with them and I could see shining armor be dragged. "wait." I told them as they stopped and I quickly healed up all of his wounds and they started to drag him once more as I stood in the middle of the street and pulled out two new hilts and I then started to twirl them around in my hands as they got closer and closer… and I then summoned the staffs of dreams and life… as they all reached me I slammed them into the ground creating a shockwave as several of them were all sent flying and I started to attack them with all my might.

**Twilights POV**

"So… how far along?" I asked her as we laid down with the foals.

"About two months." She answered and we all smiled. "Luke had actually found out earlier today." We all looked at her shocked. "But he said it was up to us to tell you all." We all nodded.

"he is like that… he doesn't only just fight for his life… he fights for his family and friends as well… every single time he kills has been for a friend or family or both." Applejack said and we all nodded as the foals all woke up and started to look around.

"Well look who's all awake." Rainbow Dash said as she nuzzled her two foals.

"They all remind me of Luke a little." Cadence said.

"Well each of them as one kind of Luke's magic inside of them." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy. Ever since we got married to Luke you have been braver. What's up with that?" I asked and she blushed a little.

"Well being around Luke actually has helped me with my fears…" she said.

"Well that's good." Luna said as her foals started to climb all over her and we all only smiled.

"Well they are starting to get rather lively." Cadence said with a giggle.

"Well they are all baby Alicorns." Applejack said as her foals all started to crawl their way towards cadence and cadence only giggle as they all started to crawl all over her.

"They seem to like me a lot." Cadence said with a little laugh.

"Well you are their aunt." Twilight said.

"Then I can't wait for me to take care of them all at some point." She said with a smile.

"Then you will be in for a lot. Luke will have to take care of them in a week so we can all go to the princess meeting." Luna said.

"I didn't know that there even was one of those." Applejack said.

"Well it is only known by the princesses and the guards needed to protect. But Luke will have to be careful when he walks in to prevent himself from getting attacked immediately." Cadence said.

"Does my brother know about these?" I asked.

"He is the chief of the guarding detail for them." She said.

"Well then we would have to only worry about the guards attacking him when he has the foals with him." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sure he and the foals would be fine." Cadence said and we all smiled.

"We are talking about the guards." She put on a face of understanding.

"Then I will need to make sure that the guards are the best." She said and we all face hooved.

"He took care of a hydra!" rainbow dash said. "All because he got a little bit mad! Think of what would happen if he was attacked with the foals!"

"Now I understand. But how is he doing out there?" she asked as Fluttershy walked over and gasped and stood in shock at something and then we all quickly ran over and we saw why she had gasped. All along the street were dead yetis in their own blood and Luke was just finishing off one last yeti as he then stood up and looked around and when he saw us he smiled weakly and waved before he fell backwards from exhaustion. "I will send some guards to get him and clean up the street." She said as we all sat back down with our now awake foals.

"But how has traveling with Luke been?" cadence asked as she walked back through the door.

"It's been good. Except for when Luke gets into fights…" Fluttershy said.

"She almost died on our way to Appleloosa." I said as she got a look of worry.

"By who?"

"The great evil… he was feeding off of all of Luke's rage and he has had a lot of it ever since he came to Equestria." Luna said.

"Then will you all need support in the final fight?" cadence asked a bit worried.

"Luke has to decide about that… the final battle is between him and the great evil." Applejack said as she only nodded.

"Then we will wait. But how else has the traveling been?" she then asked.

"It's all been well besides the worry Luke puts us all through." Fluttershy said and then some guards walked into the room with Luke and they placed him on the bed and then they left and I watched as all the foals tried to get up to them so I then levitated them all up there and they all crawled around them before they fell asleep next or on him.

"They really love him." Cadence said. "Their love for you all is almost bursting… but what has me surprised is Luke's surprise."

"How good is it?" rainbow asked rather curious.

"He has an infinite amount of love inside of him. I'm surprised that all that love hasn't poisoned him yet."

"That's because I have been keeping it in check." And with that a lightly colored green pony appeared in the room.

"Who are you?!" rainbow yelled.

"I am poison… an Elemental created by him a while ago… I make sure all deadly poisons do not affect him…" he says.

"Oh. Okay then." Rainbow says with a smile before stepping back and laying back down.

"he is currently talking to several other elementals so I cannot stay long… do not let him know about me… for I am dangerous to be around…" he said before he disappeared and suddenly Luke opened his eyes and then noticed the sleeping foals surrounding him.

"No wonder I was sleeping so well." He said with a smile as we all smiled as well.

"Well at least you are now awake." I said nuzzling him.

"So when is the princess meeting for you all?" he asked surprising us.

"How do you know about that?!" cadence asked.

"I have my ways…" he said with a smile as we all looked at him curiously. "Okay I might have combined my soul with all of yours."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?!" I yelled at him as he covered his ears.

"I rather not get bloody ears. And yes I knew how dangerous it was but now I always know where you five are."

"We cannot tell Celestia about this though." Cadence said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because doing that… and if Celestia found out… would mean that he would be a necromancer… meaning he will be forced to die and be exiled if he doesn't die." Cadence said and we all tensed up.

"Well if she fucking tries…" he said and then his hair turned black and red.

"That's new…"Rainbow Dash said.

"Luke calm down…" Fluttershy said nuzzling him and his hair turned back to normal and we all sighed with relief.

"Well it is in a week. You will need to watch over the foals during it." Cadence said and he nodded.

"Well now that that's cleared up… how you all doing?"

**Luke's POV**

Well one week later it was time for the princess summit and I was watching the foals in a large room as they all crawled around the room and explored. They have currently all been in there for about an hour and I think it lasts for about maybe 3 hours I think they said? As I continued to watch all the foals I could see that they were all playing happily and I sat in shock at what I started to see… some of them were starting to stand! As I got up and rushed over as I watched rainbow blitz take a step but before she could fall I extended my wings and she used her mouth to bite onto it and as the others started to stand up I slowly walked over and they all gripped onto my wings as I then had an idea and as we slowly walked out of the room with some of them stumbling as I walked towards where the princess meeting was I saw that some of the crystal guards smiled as soon as they saw me. "Mind if I show my wives what their foals are all currently doing?" I asked and they quickly nodded and I smiled. They must know how dangerous I am when I get mad so one of them popped their head through the door and said some things and as the door opened as soon as they walked out they smiled but when they looked down they all gasped. "Look who's starting to walk." I said with a smile as I walked towards them and as the foals stumbled a little I could see that they were all covering their mouths as we finally reached them and as I lifted my wings and they all let go they all walked the last 5 feet towards their mothers before being swept off their feet by them. "They are growing up so fast…" I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yes they are." Luna said as the foals giggled as she nuzzled them in their stomachs causing them to giggle.

"What's going on out here?" I heard cadence ask as she walked out of the room and saw some of the foals walking but also stumbling a little as she put her hoof to her mouth.

"Well I guess I shall take the foals back to the room so you could all continue your summit." I said.

"I think they would love it if you leaved the foals here." I heard Luna's mother say as she walked out.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I think we would all agree that it would be a good idea. It would also give you time to rest." Celestia said and I only smiled.

"Then I must thank you all for it." I said as they all took the foals and they all walked back into the room and closed the door and I then frowned as I walked through the halls towards the way out. Now that they were watching over them I now have the chance to find out why those yetis were attacking. And when I find out I will prevent it from ever happening again. As soon as I exited the castle I spread my wings and I flew straight over the city and I exited the heat zone and flew into the open tundra. As I twisted my head left and right I looked for any sign of where they could all live. And I then spotted a group of yetis heading to the west so I changed direction and followed behind them in the air as they kept on running. Now what the fuck was going on with them? As I continued to fly through the pounding snow they suddenly all went into a cave so I quickly landed and I looked into the cave to find no one at the entrance so I started to sneak my way into the cave. As I continued to go farther and farther into the cave I realized that there was a presence in the cave… and it radiated anger and darkness. This cannot be fucking good. As I continued into the cave the presence got stronger and stronger but thanks to Rage he kept my anger in check so I wouldn't go crazy. And then I started to hear yelling so I picked up my pace and I eventually found a rather large cavern… filled with yetis… with several knocked out pony's in a cage… with a dark being in the middle surrounded by very familiar beings… and they were all standing around what looked like a horse ghost? What the fuck is that? Well let's see what I can find out. As I flowed magic to enhance my ears and have them suppress the yetis yelling I started to listen to their conversation. "… We need more of them." The dark being said.

"But they are harder to catch when we already have the scent of its tears on us." I heard Sombra say. How many times am I going to need to fucking kill him?

"they are needed to make me whole and if I don't get at least two more of them soon I will not be able to fight the angel without dying… if I get two more it is an assurance that I would win…"

"Then we will try our best… but what if you were to lose?" I heard nightmare moon ask.

"Then my powers will pass on to the three of you…"

"Oh goody!" discord said clapping.

"but they will need to be unlocked… and a special power will be needed to do so… but it will only be revealed to you when I am defeated and most timely put back to sleep… for not even I can truly die…"

"Then we will try our best." Sombra said.

"Send the yetis back to the crystal empire... send them all with an intention to kill the royals currently there."

"What do you mean?" nightmare moon asked.

"Today is the princess summit… all princesses of Equestria are required to attend… and you also know who is there as well as his wives…"

"The angel!" discord said with a sour tone.

"Yes… threaten the royal family… and his rage will be enough to bring an entire herd of them…"

"Then we shall send them right away…" nightmare moon said.

"You three have been my most trusted generals… therefore complete this and I will make sure you are all greatly awarded…" SHIT! As I got up and secretly started to run out of the cave I could hear the yetis starting to pound their way through the caves as I exited the cave and I spread my wings and flew straight towards the crystal empire. Well this is just fucking shit… and what would the great evil need with 3 of those spirits? Well he has made me mad already so if they get close to my family they are all going to die. As I entered the heat zone I stopped and turned around and flowed magic into my eyes to see far away. Currently they were all forming up outside of the cave and… make that they were now all charging towards the empire… well shit… as I turned back around and flew back towards the castle and as I reached the castle I landed on the balcony and I started to run through the halls until I finally reached the room and I quickly opened the doors surprising them all. "Get the crystal ponies into the underground bunkers!" I yelled at shining as he only gave me a confused look. "NOW!" I then yelled as he scurried out of the room and I walked all around the room placing spells all around it.

"Luke what's going on?" cadence asked me.

"The yetis are coming to attack once more in a giant army… and they threatened my family."


	40. Chapter 39

As they all stood there in shock as I then rushed out of the room and ran down towards where the crystal heart was I could feel my rage taking over. I can't let it take me over or else disastrous effects would happen. But I might have to if I am going to fight a fucking yeti army. As soon as I exited the castle I spread my sings one more time and I flew straight into the air as I then landed on the very top of the castle and I flowed magic into my eyes and I could tell that they would reach the heat area within a total of ten minutes so I needed to form up a plan. I could risk it and not use my nightmare form for this fight but it would most likely end up with a lot of injured and most likely dead… if I did use my nightmare form there would be a chance I would never be sane again but it would minimize the wounded and dead. I had to make the decision now or I risk endangering them all as I continued to watch and I finally made up my mind as I stood on one knee… and I let my anger take control of me and summoned my Nightmare form… as my body started to grow larger and my teeth got pointier I then opened my eyes just in time to see the yetis enter the heat area and with that I wind traveled above them and as soon as my fist connected with the ground it sent out lots of dark magic as I stood back up and started to deliver punches and kicks to every yeti surrounding me as I kicked one straight in the face with enough force to cause my foot to impale in its head and as I then punched the body causing it to go flying off of my foot as I then punched straight through another and I ripped out its still beating heart before I then crushed it and it fell onto the ground. "Dark burial…" I heard my body say as the area I was in grew dark and I felt my body started to teleport all over the place as it kept on dealing swift attacks with the claws and when the light came back about a total of 23 yetis all fell onto the ground dead either decapitated or limbless. As I stood straight up once more I could feel the bloodlust my nightmare form was craving… and I must say it was carrying over to me as well as my body started to attack them all once more as it ripped them all limb from limb and as it took out organs with a single punch and pull before it crushed it in its hands causing the yeti that the organ belonged to, to fall over dead. As my claws only wounded them I could also sense multiple presences approaching… like the one from the cave. Shit if I don't get all of this over with soon then whatever the great evil needs with the spirits then he's going to be able to get them. As I ripped the head off of another yeti with my clawed hands I felt myself it taller as I looked around to find the blood from all the yetis funneling in the air straight into my mouth. No wonder I was tasting something horrible! As it continued to suck in the blood eventually I was hit by two yeti at once and the power from their hits sent my flying all the way back to the streets and tumbling on them as I then landed my feet back onto the ground and as I skidded to a halt I looked up just in time for my body to twirl around as a orb of darkness appeared in between my hands and as I thrusted forwards I sent a giant beam of darkness flying straight down the street as I heard the screams of pain and agony from the yetis as I could feel their souls enter through my mouth and I started to laugh as the beam faded and my body charged into combat once more… except this time… I was not in control of my body anymore…

**Luna's POV**

As we all stayed in the summit room I gasped at what I started to feel but I did it almost in an absolute whisper because of it. "Please be safe Luke…" I then whispered as I looked around the room and everypony just talking about what they thought was currently happening outside. As I just looked at all the foals who were all practicing walking just smiled at the thought. They should be able to talk sooner or later and I couldn't wait to find out what their first words would be. As I we just all watched the foals all practice walking there was a loud boom as the entire castle shook. "Is daddy going to be okay?" I heard rose asked as she walked over.

"I don't know rose… but he should be alright. You know your father." She only smiled as she then nuzzled up next to me and she eventually fell asleep and I nuzzled her as she snoozed away and I then looked at the others. "Do any of you girls feel like he's in danger?"

"I do have a feeling…" Fluttershy said as there was another boom that shook the castle.

"Well so far all we got to worry about is the foals at the moment." Rainbow said and we all nodded when a giant black fist protruded from one of the walls and as it pulled out we heard another loud boom as we all then looked at each other and we rushed over to the hole and we all gasped at what we saw.

"What is that?!" cadence then yelled.

"That's Luke…" Applejack then said as we watched him in his nightmare form killing them all left and right. Every punch equaled a death… every kick equaled a lost limb.

"What do you mean that that's Luke?!" cadence then yelled.

"It's his nightmare form from his darkness magic… and it seems he may of lost control…" Luna then said.

"Well then what do we do?!" she then yelled.

"We don't know… last time he regained control… but with all the anger…" rainbow dash said as I looked at Luke with a lot of worry I hoped he was going to be okay.

**Luke's POV**

I am so not going to be okay if this keeps on going on. I watched as Sombra, discord, and nightmare moon catch several more of those fucking spirits before they all fucking ran away and the yetis just all kept on coming. "HOW MANY FUCKING MORE ARE THERE?!" I then yelled as I smashed another's head in and then ripped of another's legs and then used them to beat up and kill 4 other yetis as I then threw the legs on the ground as my body let out a loud roar… and then it actually started to use its teeth to kill them. As I watched it bite out another yeti's neck and then rip off another's head I started to think I was never going to regain control of my body if this kept on going. And I must say watching my body use its teeth to kill them… felt wrong… but good at the same time… no… I cannot let it control me… I cannot let it win… "I WILL RETURN TO HELP MY FAMILY!" I then yelled as I regained control of my body just in time… to get fucking punched in the face by several yeti sending me crashing down the street as the force of my body crashing through the ground destroyed the ground and when I came to a stop about a few feet from the crystal heart and as I stood back up all I could see coming from behind the yetis… was a large black beam of blackness… "I HAVE RETURNED!" a voice yelled.

"No…" I then said as I stood up and turned back to normal before I ran straight into the crystal castle and ran straight to the summit room where I then burst through the doors.

"What's going on?" Celestia asked.

"I came back to see my family one last time… before I fight him…" I said looking towards the hole in the room.

"You don't mean…" Luna said as she started to cry along with the others

"Yes… he has returned early… and this means that today is the day that the fate of Equestria is going to be filled… I loved you all… and I was very happy whenever we were together… and I hope that if I die… you will all survive…" I said as I kissed them all before I then kissed all the foals with tears in my eyes as I then burst through the hole in the wall and ran straight down the destroyed street as soon as I landed and soon I made it out of the heat area and was encountered by a big black veil. "SO THE FINAL BATTLE HAS BEGUN EARLY! LETS SEE IF YOU CAN WIN!" a being yelled from inside the veil when a large black fist smashed right into my face sending me tumbling back into the heat area as I tumbled to a halt and as I looked up I could see a large being approaching and it couldn't figure out what it wanted to be. As I summoned up a crystal I then filled it with earth magic before I smashed it and I felt a bunch of the area change and when I opened my eyes all I could see was now like a jungle so I then pulled out the fire sword and I charged the evil as it summoned up two big ass swords. As my sword connected with its first attack I was then smacked by its sword sending me flying and spinning into a tree and as I got back up I ducked in time so then the swinging sword cut down the giant ass tree I was at and I then tried to deliver another strike only to once again be hit again but into the air this time as he appeared above me as he then smashed me into the ground. As I struggled to break free I then summoned a crystal above me to block both of his attacks as I then put fire magic into the crystal and as I broke it the area above me exploded as it sent him flying and as I stood up something circular appeared in front of me and it looked to be made of crystal and as I touched it with a finger it then floated towards my chest and as soon as it touched me I could feel something start growing all over my body and when I looked I found to now find myself wearing crystal armor and as I looked up I saw another giant fist slam into me sending me flying once more.

As I skidded to a halt I then summoned another crystal and I filled it with some more earth magic and I then smashed it with a roundhouse kick and as I closed my eyes as soon as I opened my eyes I found the terrain now all rocky and shit and as I slowly walked around the area I put away the sword and pulled out the axe and I then smashed it into the ground causing all of the ground to open up and I watched as the evil fell into it… and then he thrust out his hand and he pulled me down into it as well…

**Luna's POV**

"We must believe that Luke will prevail…" Celestia said as we all watched an image that Love had brought up as we watched the fight through Luke's eyes and we also watched as he was dragged down by the evil…

"What more can you tell us about Luke?" mother asked.

"He always fought to protect those he loved and those that he considered friends… we almost lost him completely when Shadow died…" Twilight answered as we watched him use the axe to stop his decent but only to be dragged back down once more by the giant fist.

"But no matter what he was always caring no matter what had happened…" Fluttershy said as he then used is sword to swing himself to send him flying upwards out of the hole.

"he would go to the ends of Equestria to protect the weak…" rainbow dash said as he launched himself out of the hole just to get punched back by the giant fist and then get smacked to the side by the giant sword and as he skidded to a stop he looked up to see the evil walking towards him.

"He would kill anyone to protect us even if it meant giving up his own life…" Applejack said as he then pulled out his spear and then threw it at the evil as it impaled in its chest as Luke pulled out his lance and sword and deflected both of the swords attack as he then swept out its legs.

"Even when he is mortally wounded he keeps on fighting to protect us…" I then said as Luke then parried away the attacks and then started to deliver multiple attacks to the Evil.

"But what we love most about him is…" we all started as he then spun around and kicked the evil into the air. "he never gives up!" we all yelled as he then teleported above the evil and then kick him into the ground at sonic speed and as soon as he landed we watched through his eyes as the dust cleared and we all cheered when we saw the body not moving.

"You are a strong one…" we then heard as the body then rose up. "Then let's see how well you will do with hostages…" and with that there were multiple flashes in the room and we watched with shock as all of the foals appeared floating around the evil.

"THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" we heard Luke yell.

"THEN YOU WILL CUT OFF ALL TIES TO EVERY SINGLE MAGIC THAT I LIST OFF! FIRE, WATER, ICE, POISON, BLOOD, DREAM, WIND, EARTH, LIGHTNING, MOON, SUN, LIFE, DEATH, LIGHT, DARK!" he yelled and soon there was a bunch of flashes and soon Luke fell onto the ground onto his knees and hands until he looked up at the evil.

"There… now return them to their mothers…" I then said.

"You are a noble one to do that… but… I need their power…"

"YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU WOULD LET THEM GO!" Luke yelled while we all gasped.

"You never made a blood oath… meaning I can do what I want…" he said.

"FUCK YOU THEN! SOUL MAGIC SOUL ARMY SUMMONING!" we heard Luke yell as he then pounded the ground and then we watched as he looked up and gasped as a bunch of souls started to appear from the ground and then watched as the souls all grabbed the foals and disappeared as they reappeared in the room and then dropped them off with us before disappearing.

"HOW THE BUCK DOES HE KNOW SOUL MAGIC?! IF HE SURVIVES THIS THEN HE WILL BE KILLED FOR NECROMANCY!" my father yelled.

"How do you know soul magic?!" the evil yelled.

"I know it… because I connected my soul with my wives… meaning as long as they live… I FEEL THEIR EVERY GOD DAMN EMOTION!" Luke then yelled as he thrust his arms forward and all of the souls all started to swarm the evil. "AND IF I AM TO DIE TODAY OR NOT! I WILL DIE IN THE NAME OF THEM!" Luke then yelled and we all gasped.

"This means…" I started.

"That if he wins…" rainbow dash said.

"He knows what's going to happen to himself…" Applejack said.

"So that also means…" Fluttershy said.

"That he will have to kill himself in the end…" Twilight then said as tears came to all of our eyes as the foals looked at us trying to find out why we were crying. As Luke jumped into the air after him all the souls surrounding him exploded and then Luke was forced to stop in the air and when he looked down we all broke down into tears… he had been impaled by both of the large swords. "You have fought bravely I shall give you that… but after this… I will destroy the entire planet and then move on to every single dimension in its wake…" he then said.

"Then guess fucking what bitch…" Luke said as he spewed out some blood.

"What?" the evil asked.

"Because you're going out with me… CREATOR COSMIC EMOTION RAINBOW SCUICIDE BOMB!" Luke then yelled and as the image dissolved there was a loud bang as we all looked out through the hole to see a veil of darkness in the air before it imploded and then exploded… and nothing came out except for a large beam of rainbow…

"Luke…" Fluttershy said as we all continued to cry.

"He gave his life for us all…" Twilight then said as she broke all the way down into tears as well. As we all cried and we looked outside eventually we saw a bunch of flashes as the Elementals all appeared in the street and they looked around and then we all hurried down there.

"We lost another one…" Dark then said.

"What do you mean by another one?" Celestia asked.

"Every ten years an Angel has been chosen and has been trained… trained until they are at their best but since he wasn't at his best when he fought the great Evil… he was not good enough so that made him a disgrace…" Fire then said only to be punched by my father sending him tumbling on the ground and all the other Elementals looked at him with surprise.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A DISGRACE! HE FOUGHT! AND HE DIED! ALL FOR THE FATE OF EQUESTRIA!" my father then yelled.

"Be that as it may… we have to begin choosing another angel… I just hope this one is better than the last…" the creator then said before turning to us. "all of your foals have the powers of every magic inside of them… the angel we always chose never married and never sired any foals… meaning that when the elementals die their responsibilities will be placed onto their minds… now I believe I have a new magic to destroy…" and with that a new elemental faded into existence.

"If you are aiming to kill me that would be unwise…" the new one said.

"And why not?" Earth then yelled.

"Because I now have the angel's soul inside of my body… as it rebuilds itself before it gets sent to heaven… killing me would just send it to hell…" it then said.

"Then it's a risk we have to take." And with that a large beam of golden light shot out of the creator but as it was close to hitting the new elemental it all dissipated.

"Seems like the angels soul thinks otherwise." It then said.

"Then you will live… until his soul is finished…" the creator said.

"What's going to happen now then?" I then asked wiping tears from my eyes.

"we will have to protect you or face the wrath of the angels soul… the soul if still in the over world is actually still alive and can harm anypony here… meaning if we mess up and one of you die…" Wind started.

"Then we will all most likely die by his hands…" Earth then finished.

"Then we must start fixing up the damage." Cadence then said and we all nodded as we all started to walk around still saddened by what had happened.

**? POV**

"We have recovered its body…"

"Where is its soul?"

"Inside of one of its vile teachers…"

"Then we can manipulate it to our own needs?"

"What fun!"

"Calm it discord… for now we must start creating it a new soul…"

"Then let's start creating what we can use against the pony's…"

"It will sometimes break free of our grasp though and destroy one of our evil facilities though…"

"Then we will need to keep a good watch over it."

"Then let us begin…"

**Yeah…**

…

…

…

…

**Dark stuff in this fucking chapter… whelp… so ends the life of Luke Damson… I should let you all know now that… he is never going to come back… but sorry for ending this chapter early and for ending the first season early but the next season should start soon. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	41. Season 1 Aftermath

**Twilights POV**

As we finished telling all of Equestria about what had happened… immediately there was crying and sadness everywhere… all Luke had done… was for Equestria… and they have all seen him… as a hero… and also a friend to them all… as we all started to walk towards the train we all were still saddened about what had happened no more than a day ago. "We must all be strong and help Equestria through all of this sadness…" Celestia said and we all sighed and nodded.

"But what about the foals? What are we going to do in the future when they ask about their father?" rainbow then asked and we all looked at each other worried.

"Then we tell them about his history here in Equestria." Crescent said.

"Would that be a wise idea? I mean to tell them about all the fights and deaths of pony's that he has been through?" Fluttershy asked.

"it would be the best thing to do… it would make them all look at Luke like he is a hero and more than that their father… all we got to do pray tell that they don't ask about how much we loved him." Luna then said as we all boarded the train and started our way back to Canterlot. As we all sat there in silence and as we watched the foals all practice walking some more, as they fell we all laughed a little. But it also made us cry a little. Luke was the one that had showed us of them all walking… but what's going to happen now since Luke was supposed to be in a show with the wonderbolts all for having Rainbow in the wonderbolts? What's going to happen to the castle guards? What's… going to happen to all of us? As we continued to all sit on the train we all gasped when we heard it. "Daddy?" we heard a voice say and when we looked down we saw that Rainbow Blitz was looking around. "Daddy?" she asked again and we all started to cry.

"Her first word…" rainbow cried. "Was daddy… when he wasn't here…"

"Then this just means we will have to be stronger than we thought." I then said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Yes it does…" Applejack then said saddened by this thought.

"Where daddy?" Bones then asked.

"Daddy's away for now sweetie… I don't know when he's coming back…" I then cried as I rubbed his cheek.

"Now this means we can all freak out." Celestia then said.

"Not helping!" Luna then cried out.

"Celestia!" Nova then said and she put her head down.

"It's okay father… everyponys freaking out right now…" Luna then said.

"But I can't believe he knew soul magic…" Celestia then said.

"He had connected his soul to ours… meaning if all of us died… so would he…" I then said.

"He wanted to stay with us till the very end." Fluttershy said.

"But it was also a stupid decision…" Nova then said.

"NOVA!" crescent then yelled.

"Let me speak! Yet it was also a worthy decision at the same time." We all looked at him confused. "he wanted to always be with all of you… no matter what the cost… but I was betting he never accounted for the foals… only for the ones that made him into what he is… all of you had contributed into what he has done… achieved… and failed in… and he hardly failed."

"Yes… he has hasn't he…" I then said with a smile.

"That just means he followed our guidance… even when we didn't give any…" Luna then said with a smile.

"But always remember." We all looked at Crescent. "He is always with us remember… no matter what happened… happens… or what would happen… he is always here… but not as close as he is with you six." We all smiled once more and wiped another tear from our eyes.

"Thank you… for saying that Crescent…" Fluttershy then said.

"It's always my job to cheer up family…" she then said.

"Well thanks mom." Luna said hugging her.

"No problem Luna. You are all family. And that's all that matters." She said.

"So how much longer until we reach Canterlot?" Applejack asked.

"We should be arriving soon. We did leave a few hours ago from Appleloosa." I answered.

"I still can't shake all of those saddened faces from my memory." Celestia said.

"All we can do now is help them through this Celestia." Nova said.

"I understand father." She said. As we all now just sat in silence soon the train came to a halt and we all collected the foals and we then walked off the train to find a lot of the ponies walking around saddened.

"They must of heard…" Luna then said as we all started to walk down the streets and as soon as we reached the castle the guards guarding the gate saluted us.

"Why do you salute and not bow?" Nova asked quite angry.

"We salute to carry on Prince Luke's name… as a fellow guard… prince… and friend…" the guard on the left said.

"Thank you for carrying on his legacy." Luna said as they only nodded and we all walked in. as we walked through the halls, every guard we passed saluted us. I couldn't help but smile every single time as they all continued his legacy. As we entered the throne room we set down the foals in a corner of the throne room and we all walked over towards the thrones where both Luna and Celestia both sat down. "Luna if you need to I can do courts for the day and night." Celestia said and I saw Luna smile and nod slowly as we then just grabbed the foals and we all walked behind the throne room and into the room Luke had created. "I don't remember this being here?" Nova then said.

"That's because… Luke had put it in…" I then said with a sigh as we all put the foals into bed and we all then walked back out into the family room where we all sat down and just watched the fire in the fireplace.

"So now what's going to happen to us all?"

"You will all be trained…" a familiar voice said as the creator appeared in his orb form.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"I mean it's what Luke would of most likely wanted… for you all to survive while he is gone." He said as we all looked at each other.

"We will do it." Rainbow dash then said.

"Then we might as well begin…"

**Hey boys and girls I hope you all like the aftermath or don't well I guess I should also say I have a fellow co-writer now… and his or her name is DragonLovingBrony. We will be working on stories together I hope in the future and you know when the next season starts if you see this in the chapter:**

**DOM Chapter 1**

**Or any other number afterwards… well I hope you all don't hate for what had happened to Luke but… expect the next season to start next week or so but I am currently working on chapter 1 for next season as well. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	42. DOM Chapter 1

**Luna's POV**

It has been 6 months… 6 months since Luke had died against the great evil… we had gotten back to Canterlot 5 months ago and… when we told all of Equestria of what had happened to Luke… they were all devastated… Equestria… fell apart for a week because of that… all of the royal family had to work to get Equestria back onto its hooves… every single month… all of Equestria held a memorial for Luke… and always left prayers for how Luke is doing in heaven… we are all currently reentering the castle after we had just left another memorial service and I was immediately met by one of the eternal guards. "Princesses!" he then said saluting us. Luke's symbol of respect had been adopted by all who ever knew him in the guard.

"Yes?" I then asked still quite saddened.

"Another Night cult facility has been destroyed earlier… reports of the destroyer now say that it flew away from the place." He then said. This is the third one this week. Ever since a month ago a being has been destroying either forests or night cult facility's… and it always tried to leave no survivors.

"That's the third one this week." Twilight said.

"we must step up all of our efforts then… we must find out who this being is… we now know it can fly, walks on two legs, can use magic... and is evil... yet good." Rainbow then said.

"If our foals are going to have a good future we must get rid of whoever this is." Applejack said. We were all supposed to be giving birth in a few months… and without Luke there it's going to be hard telling these foals all about their father.

"Thank you for coming to us. You are dismissed." I said and he saluted again and then ran away as we all entered the room that Luke had created.

"You still here Soul?" I then asked and he came into existence.

"If it's about the being… its soul was made to be bad but sometimes good breaks out and it uses the chance to destroy a facility. Meaning this is a being that used to have an all good soul… until the soul was gone and replaced with a evil one…" he told us.

"We'll have there been any human deaths recently?" Fluttershy asked.

"None… an evil soul takes a total of 5 months to create… meaning the human would have had to of died about 6 months ago or more." He said as we walked into the foals room and tucked them all in. thanks to Luke's death all of the homeless foals had all gotten adopted just because of how much of a father they meant to them… but every so often they would come and talk to us if their parents let them and every single time they did.

"Then we will need to talk to Death about this." Rainbow said.

"Yes we most certainly will. No matter who or what it is… we must get rid of it for the good of Equestria." Twilight said.

"Should we hold the tournament soon for more eternal guards?" I asked.

"Luke had never held the tournament, but I think he would of wanted us to." Applejack said.

"Then we will begin preparations." I then said.

"I will go and check with Death about the human souls… and if you all wanted to know… Luke's soul is doing good…" and with that he faded away while we all sat down once more.

"So what do we have to work on today?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well we have to… clean up Luke's… grave…" I then said and we all sighed with sorrow in our voices.

"So it's that time again?" Twilight said and I nodded.

"So what happened to it this time?" Applejack asked.

"Somepony's decided to… desecrate… the grave." I said and they all gasped.

"Why would anypony do that?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Calm down Fluttershy… it was most likely the night cult once again…" Luna then said.

"If I get my hooves on them!" rainbow said as she smashed her hooves together.

"Rainbow! We all would like to get them for what they are doing… but for now… lets go and clean the grave…" applejack said as we all stood up and walked out of the door and as soon as we walked around the throne I looked at Celestia.

"We are going to go and clean Luke's grave…" she only nodded as we walked out of the throne room and then walked through the halls.

"The foals have been asking more and more about him…" Applejack said as we walked.

"Sooner or later we will have to tell them all about him." Fluttershy said.

"Yes we will." I then said as we walked out into the courtyard and then walked over to the grave… every single pony in Canterlot, except for the enemies Luke had made, had banded together to create his grave. And now… it had been desecrated.

"Let's get ta work." Applejack said as we started to clean the grave. As I cleaned the actual stone the others cleaned up the surrounding area. What pony would do all of this damage to a respected area should be thrown into Tartarus. As I finished cleaning the stone the others finished and we all started to pack up the cleaning supplies. "What pony would even do all of this damage… not even the night cult would of done all of this." Twilight said.

"It must have been a pony that really hated Luke. We must watch the foals for a while until we find the pony that did this." Fluttershy said.

"But for now it's been a long day and we should retire for the night." I then suggested as I watched Celestia lower the sun and I started to raise the moon and when that was done we entered the castle and as we were all walking we encountered Cadence.

"When did you get here Cadence?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Who do you think was the one that reported the facility destroyed?" she said with a smile as they both hugged. "But that's not also why I am here."

"Why then?" rainbow asked her.

"Because the being that had destroyed the facility had love… love that was trapped inside of it as it was fighting its way back out." She then said as Soul faded into view.

"Death reports that a few human souls had died 6 months ago and the bodies were never recovered." He then said.

"Then that means we will have to be careful." I then said and the other Elementals appeared.

"We just felt angel magic resonate near the city." Fire then yelled when there was a large explosion behind us and as we all were sent flying and the Elementals all then helped us up after we tumbled to a halt. At the door was a being in a cloak.

"It's the being that destroyed the facility!" cadence then yelled.

"everypony get back!" an eternal guard yelled as they charged passed us and towards the being but only to be knocked aside by a single hit as the being approached us but only walked past us as it entered the throne room.

"It's going after the foals!" Applejack yelled as we charged into the room just in time to see my parents and Celestia come flying at us and as we all ducked the guards all then helped them up as they fell to the ground and I watched as he went behind the throne. As we all rushed behind the throne we found the door smashed and as we hurried into the room we found the being closing the door and we rushed over, expecting it to kill the foals, but when we saw it was only rubbing their heads. "I know you somehow…" the being said in a mixed voice. "I must unlock the memories…" he then said as he disappeared with a flash.

"How the buck is he still alive?!" Fire then yelled in a whisper as all the Elementals rushed out of the room and into the throne room.

"Who was that?!" Celestia then yelled.

"He should have died 6 months ago!" Blood then yelled.

"Who the buck was it!" I then yelled.

"That was the motherbucking angel! The previous angel! Luke Damson!"

**? POV**

"So they finally figured out who it was… and yet it was too early in our plans… we will expel the last of the good soul as soon as he returns."

"After that we will do the final attack against them and get their Alicorn magic to unlock the power inside of us."

"And then we shall rule Equestria and shroud it into eternal darkness."

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**DIDN'T EXPECT THAT? Well if it's a yes that I am ashamed of myself for not actually setting it up… well shit… well for now just expect more of him in the future… but oh well. Also… could use someone's Alicorn OC soon to be evil cause I suck at making Evil OC's. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow**

**PS: editor for this entire story will be ****DragonLovingBrony****. Cool name right?**

**THE SECOND SEASON HAS BEGUN!**


	43. DOM Chapter 2

"What do you mean that was Luke?!" Applejack yelled.

"It was Luke's body! But most of his soul is with Death!" Soul then yelled.

"Then there might be a chance we can bring him back!" Fire said.

"Is there a way?" Fluttershy asked.

"We need to use something that reminds him of his world. That's where he was born and that where his memories would of went." Soul said.

"Wait… you said most of his soul. What else is there?" Dark asked.

"Remember he gave some of his soul to each of them. So when he died the soul that was in their body all flowed back into his body before they took it." Soul then answered.

"Then we must hurry before he comes again and they completely seal off his good soul." Death said.

"We must begin preparations. You all need to search for anything he had brought from his old world." Light then said as they all disappeared and we all raced to Luke's old room.

"What are we going to tell the foals?!" Applejack yelled with a smile.

"We will let Luke decide when he comes back… or if he doesn't come back…" I said and we all paled as we entered his room and immediately started to look around. "What did he bring?!" Twilight yelled.

"He had brought multiple bags with journals, something called an mp3 or iPod, clothes, and I don't know what else besides his hidden weapons." I then said as they stared at me with shock. "He keeps them hidden behind the dresser." I then said as I pulled it open to reveal Luke's 3 weapons.

"The journals we most likely won't be able to get him to read as well as the books. The clothes well he always washed the clothes he had on when he died and these haven't been touched for a while." Twilight said looking at the clothes in the closet.

"Then we must try his little doohickey." Rainbow dash said grabbing it from the nightstand. "How do you work this thing?"

"I remember Luke told me his favorite song was called this is War. If we play it then he might snap out of it. He also showed me how to use it." I said as I took it with my magic and made sure it had power. "Buck it only has 5 percent and he never showed me how to change the battery on it." I then said.

"Then we will only get one use out of it." Applejack said as we burst out of the room and towards the throne room. As soon as we got there we found Rose talking to my parents.

"What are you doing up Rose?" Twilight asked as we reached her.

"The elementals said they needed me for something." She then answered as she turned to us and I looked at Celestia.

"So what did you find?" I asked them.

"All we found was the suit that was made for him here with the medals that was with him when he first arrived." Celestia said.

"Well we found this." I said showing them the music player.

"That might work since it is actually from his world. But we will need to be ready." Nova said.

"When he comes back we are going to leave it up to him when to tell the foals of his revival. They should also be starting school tomorrow so hopefully before that time he will tell them." Fluttershy said and we all nodded when the elementals flashed into the room.

"He's already on his bucking way!" Fire yelled.

"When will he get here?!" Crescent yelled.

"In about 20 minutes and we aren't even done yet! I hope you are all ready!" Earth yelled as they all then disappeared.

"What are we going to do?!" Rose yelled.

"We are going to bring daddy back to us." I told her and she started to jump up and down.

"Yeah!" she then said.

"But we need to bring him back from the evil side first." She nodded and put on a serious look.

"Scratch that here he comes!" Fire then yelled as they all appeared in the throne room with battle armor as the doors then exploded and Night cult charged in and immediately engaged the Elementals.

"Kill the royal foals!" one of the Night cult yelled and I got mad.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I then yelled as I started to fire my magic into the onslaught of night cult and as I fired eventually I was knocked back by my own magic blast and as mother and father helped me up and I looked to see Luke with a cloak covering his face and as he wielded a soul like scythe.

"Kill them all!" he then yelled as he sent several royal guards flying with just one swipe.

"Luke…" I then said with tears in my eyes as eventually all of the Elementals were all overpowered and they were all knocked out and we were all surrounded.

"Human! Kill them!" one of the night cult yelled with a smirk as he walked towards us as he then dragged the scythe behind him.

"Luke! Listen to us! This isn't you!" Twilight yelled.

"Yes it is… and I must fight to save Equestria…" he then said.

"They must have tricked him into thinking he was fighting for good." Nova said getting in front of us with Crescent but as soon as they attacked they were smacked aside with just one swipe.

"Luna I think now would be a good time to play it!" Applejack said and I pulled it out and I quickly cycled through the songs and as soon as I hit play he stopped. As the music started he grabbed his head and threw it around until eventually he stopped and just stood up straight.

"A warning to the people," he turned around. "The good and the evil" he smashed his hands together. "This is war" he cracked his neck both ways. "To the soldier," he then thrust his left elbow back and it hit a night cult. "The civilian," he then blocked a strike from said night cult. "The martyr," he then spun around and punched the night cult sending it flying over us. "The victim" he charged at the night cult. "This is war" he then slid and kicked several night cult into the air. "It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie" he then appeared above the flying night cult. "And the moment to live and the moment to die" he then punched them all sending them all flying into the ground. "The moment to fight," he then landed and grabbed a night cults head. "The moment to fight," he then held it as he then started to punch and kick every night cult attacking him. "To fight," he snaps one leg on the night cult he held. "To fight," he snapped another leg. "To fight" he then snapped the pony's neck. "To the right!" he threw a right punch and sent three of them crashing into the wall as blood splatters appeared. "To the left!" he then threw a left punch and sent another three into the wall with the same result. "We will fight to the death!" he then yelled as he smashed his fist into the ground causing them to go flying. "To the edge of the earth," he then grabbed another night cult and threw it into the air. "It's a brave new world from the last to the first" he then appeared above it.

"To the right!" he sliced off the right legs. "To the left!" he sliced off the left legs. "We will fight to the death" he then sliced off the head before kicking it into the ground. "To the edge of the earth" as soon as he landed he smashed his fist into the ground creating another shockwave sending more of them flying. "It's a brave new world," he then stood up straight as they surrounded him. "It's a brave new world" he summoned the scythe once more and started to kill them all once more.

(Whoa oh, whoa oh)

"A warning to the prophet," he then appeared in front of us. "The liar," he thrust his hands forward and sent many of them flying. "The honest" he then kicked away several night cult charging at us. "This is war" he then put away the scythe and brought out a sword on fire before crashing it into the ground. "To the leader," he looked up and then charged once more. "The pariah," he started to slice of limbs and sending blood and limbs everywhere. "The victor," he then put away the sword and pulled out a lance made of ice. "The messiah" he then swung it and sent several more limbs and heads flying. "This is war" he then said as he put away the lance and pulled out two staffs.

"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie" he then started to smash in all of their heads if they got close to us and him. "And the moment to live and the moment to die" he then used both staffs to break a night cults neck. "The moment to fight," he then smashed them both into the ground sending out a flash of darkish green and lightish gray as it sent more night cult flying as more poured into the throne room. "The moment to fight," he then put both of them away and pulled out a spear made of water. "To fight," he then started to stab and kill everything charging him. "To fight," he then made another swipe and then appeared on the ceiling as he sat down cross legged. "To fight!" he then yelled as he thrust his arms towards the door and a massive stream of fire was sent from them as it crashed into multiple night guards.

"To the right," he then jumped from the ceiling and crashed into the night guards once more. "To the left," he then spun around on the ground sending more flying everywhere. "We will fight to the death" he then started to teleport around and deliver hits everywhere. "To the edge of the earth," he smashed the ground once more creating a dark explosion that only affected the night cult. "It's a brave new world from the last to the first" he then smashed a unicorns head into the ground. "To the right," he grabbed a Pegasus and ripped off its right wing. "To the left," he ripped out the left wing. "We will fight to the death" he then threw the Pegasus into incoming Pegasus flying at us knocking them all away. "To the edge of the earth" he then broke off another unicorn's horn after smashing the head into the ground. "It's a brave new world," he then shoved the horn into an earth pony's neck as it broke out of the other side. "It's a brave new world," he then used the ripped off wings and shoved them down two other earth pony's throats. "It's a brave new world" he then pulled out a black horn.

"I do believe in the light," he created a circle with it as it outlined in the air. "Raise your hands up to the sky" he then started to punch and kick everywhere in the circle. "The fight is done," he punched and orange and red appeared. "The war is won," he kicked and light green, regular green, and dark green appeared. "Lift your hands towards the sun" white and black appeared with another two punches. "Towards the sun," (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight) "Towards the sun," light gray and dark gray appeared with two more kicks. "Towards the sun," (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight) blue and light blue appeared with a punch and a kick. "The war is won" (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight) crystal and pink then appeared and then a heart appeared in the middle as he then thrust both of his hands forward and a large beam shot out and hit a lot of the night cult.

"To the right," he then pulled out a black scythe again and he started to attack them all once more. "To the left," he pulled out a whip and started to spin his scythe as he flicked his whip and it wrapped around a night cults leg. "We will fight to the death" he then pulled and the night cult hit the spinning scythe and was blended into small pieces and blood. "To the edge of the earth," he then sliced half of one's head off. "It's a brave new world from the last to the first" he then used the whip to choke one of the last night cult. "To the right," he smashed another's head in. "to the left," he smashed a Pegasus into the ground. "We will fight to the death" he smashed a unicorn's horn into the unicorns head. "To the edge of the earth" he smashed two earth ponies' heads together. "It's a brave new world," he stopped another's head into the ground. "It's a brave new world," and he killed the last night cult with s simple punch into the wall. "It's a brave new world"

"We must hurry and recombine his soul with his body!" Soul yelled as the song continued as he rushed over.

"Why?" applejack asked.

"Because the song is the only thing that's keeping him good at the moment." Life yelled as she rushed over with a familiar shape on her back.

"A brave new world" Luke then said.

"Hurry!" Dark yelled as he knocked Luke onto the ground as he struggled.

"The war is won" Luke said.

"Get that bucking soul into the motherbucking body already!" Light yelled.

"The war is won" Luke then said.

"Got it!" Life then yelled as he stopped struggling and he started to spasm.

"A brave new world" Luke then whispered and soon he stopped spasming.

"Did it work?" Celestia asked when suddenly Luke's fist went flying upwards and it hit Dark in the nose and sent him flying off of him as he sat up.

"Jesus Christ and I thought you would have gotten me back sooner." Luke then said grabbing his head.

"Luke!" we all yelled as me and the others tackled him to the ground.

"Guard inform the other guards that prince Luke has returned." Celestia said.

"Belay that." Luke then said as we got off and he stood up with rose on his head.

"Why Luke?" I then asked him.

"Because I have a plan to show them all that I have returned." He said with a smile.

**Luke's POV**

"Eternal guards this human is here to provide extra protection with the foals only on the first day of school is that understood?" Celestia said and they all nodded as I smiled under my hood. "Then get going. I shall see all my nieces and nephews later." as we all walked out I was in the middle of them all as we exited the castle and walked straight towards the school.

"So what's your name human?" I heard breaker asked me as I only smiled and remained quiet. "Not a talker? I can understand that at the moment since you are in a new world." If only you fucking knew. As we reached the school house I herded all of the foals inside but before we could leave I saw the teacher leave with a sick foal on her back and then the yelling started.

"Get out of my father's school!" I recognized that voice. "This is a unicorn school! No Alicorns allowed." Oh fuck no! "And I thought you were kicked out already Rose? Then I get the pleasure of kicking you all out once more!" as I held up my hand and stopped the guards I then burst into the room to see all of my foals cowering in the corner surrounded by other unicorns.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled and they all looked at me as Rose only smiled.

"Get out of here ape this doesn't concern you!" the colt yelled as I hurried over and picked it up by the back of its neck. "Hey put me down!"

"Stand down human!" I heard wind spirit say so I switched to my mixed voice.

"No, how about you all stand down!" I then yelled.

"I said put me down ape!" the colt yelled.

"They are allowed to be here with as much right as you!" I then yelled at the colt.

"This was my father's school and now it's mine! So what I say goes!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no it fucking doesn't when it comes to these foals!" I then yelled.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm their motherfucking father that's what!" I yelled flipping back my hood as everypony in the room gasped.

"Prince Luke!" I heard breaker yell.

"Daddy!" my foals all yelled as they all tackled me. As they we all hugging me and as soon as they let me up I turned to the colt.

"I'm buying out this fucking school from you." I then said.

"There is no way you could have 100000 bits!" he then yelled with a smirk.

"Luna!" I then yelled and a chest appeared. And then a few more… and then a few more… "Yes I fucking do! And I will turn this school into an all pony school!" I then yelled and some of the class cheered.

"You can't do that!" the colt said stuttering as I only smiled.

"I believe I already did. Now you have one chance. Either leave my foals alone… or you get kicked out of my school you got that?!" he nodded as he ran away and then the teacher returned and gasped when she saw me. "Just letting you know you might want to post that this school is going to be enlarged and turned into an all pony school." I then said with a smile and she smiled and nodded and I then turned to my foals. "Did you all miss me?" I then asked as I was tackled once more. "GAH!" I yelled as they did so and they all giggled as they then let me up and I turned to the eternal guards.

"Nice to have you back sir." The lance brothers said as I only smiled.

"I guess it is isn't it. Plus I thought I told you all to just call me Luke." I said with a smile.

"You didn't sir." Breaker then said.

"Then I order you to only call me Luke." They all smiled.

"Yes Luke." Wind spirit said and I turned back to my foals.

"I shall be the one to pick you all up later and then we can have some fun time okay?" they all nodded. "Good. Now have a good day." I then said kissing each of them and then walked out with the eternal guards and found a lot of pony's outside with mouths a gaped. "You can't kill me that easily." I then said with a smile as they all parted way for us and we made our way back to the castle.

"Luke what was it like to die?" breaker asked me.

"I must say that it was a little bit painful but the rest of it was full of pleasure… I had met shadow in heaven… and she says she misses you all…" I said crying a little as I pulled out her horn.

"Is that her horn Luke?" one of the spirit brothers asked.

"yes it is… on the day she died Sombra cut off her horn… she had also lost triplets that day I found out when I talked to her in heaven…"

"I'm sorry for asking Luke…" breaker then said.

"It's alright… you didn't know… I told her that you all miss her as well." They all smiled as we entered the castle and immediately ran into Celestia. "The school is now owned by me and will be enlarged and turned into an all pony school." She smiled.

"That is wonderful news Luke! Guards you are dismissed." They nodded and left as I walked with Celestia. "The past 6 months have been horrible just to let you know." She then told me.

"I know. I was watching with my bigger soul from heaven since part of my soul was still in Equestria." I then told her. "Remind me to never die again."

"Noted. Now I believe you have a lot of making up to do with them." She said leading me into the throne room.

"And you don't think I fucking know?" I then said with a smile.

"Then you might want to get to it." She said as she sat onto the throne and I entered the room and was immediately pounced on by them all.

"I swear if you lost the new foals I will tickle you all to death." I said with a smile as they let me up.

"It's just so good to see ya again Luke." Applejack said with tears in her eyes as I wiped them all away.

"Then don't ever expect me to leave again." I then said hugging them all. "So how have you girls been since I… died?"

"We have been helping Equestria get back onto its hooves when you died. But now I guess it's going to prosper with you here." Twilight said.

"Then I might as well go make a few visits soon. Maybe we should all go to the crystal empire. I can teleport us all there." They looked at like I was crazy.

"You don't have enough magic to do so Luke!" rainbow dash said.

"Don't forget I can crystal travel us all anywhere there is crystal." They all smiled as they all got together and as soon as I opened my eyes we were at the edge of the heat zone. "Let's play a little trick with them." I said as they all ran forwards quite a bit and I soon put up my hood and I followed them. As I walked down the streets I could see that at least all of the damage done during the battle had been repaired at least and all of the crystal ponies gave me side looks. Eventually I reached the castle and as the guards attacked me I quickly disabled them and entered the castle and I immediately went to the throne room where I knocked out several more guards and I then burst through the doors surprising them all and I was sent flying back by shining armors magic. "Is that really a way to attack your brother in law when I was just brought back yesterday?" I asked standing up and throwing off my hood and I saw both of their faces were a gaped when shining armor rushed over and punched me in the shoulder.

"That's for leaving Twiliy along for 6 months!" he then yelled as I only smiled and I punched him to be with just a simple punch he went flying back where I then hurried over to him.

"What the fuck happened me? I was never this strong!" I yelled as I healed him and he got back up and shook his head. "Sorry about that… just now found out how much stronger I am…"

"You and me are going to have a duel later." he then said with a smile and I nodded as cadence walked over and me and her hugged quickly. "So I'm guessing the foal should be born in about a month or so?" she nodded. "Shining make sure she eats a lot. A week before child birth is the week that it takes all the nutrients it needs from her body." He nodded. "But for now I see repairs are all finished.

"It was a tiny bit before we actually finished. We had to do a lot of rebuilding." Cadence told me with a frown.

"How much resources did you have to use?" I asked.

"We had to use a total of 50 percent of it. And we are still fixing the underground tunnel supports." I smiled at that as she told me.

"Then let me be of some assistance." I then said and she smiled and led me down the castle and eventually we reached an area where crystal ponies were mining.

"Stand back." I said and when they all saw me they were all staring at me amazed but they complied. Let's see so it will have to be cleared out at least 50 meters and that's where there is a large air pocket. As I walked up to it I brought up my fist and I punched it causing a lot of the crystal to break and a crater to be created and I kept on doing it until I reached the other side of the collapse and I then walked back as I wiped off my hands to a bunch of surprised pony's. "Let me know if there is any more clearing needed." I told one of the crystal guards as he nodded and I followed cadence back up the stairs and back to the throne room.

"You can't already be done." shining armor said.

"50 meters cleared in just a few minutes. I must say my strength is ridiculous." I said with a smile as he looked at me amazed. "So have the yetis been any trouble lately?"

"They haven't done anything except have scouts near the border." He then told me.

"Keep an eye out. I believe they may all still be corrupt. I remember that Sombra is still out there so we will all have to be careful." He nodded. "So I believe we have a lot of catching up to do girls. Also… I should tell you five that… shadow says hi…" I said with a few tears in my eyes as I sat down.

"How was she doing?" Luna asked me.

"She has been doing well… she hooked up with my angel other up there… I had also found out how many foals she had lost when she died and Sombra is going to pay for it." I then said.

"How many did she lose?" Applejack asked me.

"She lost triplets… and that means I am going to beat Sombra's face in three times before I actually kill him." They all looked at each other worried as a bright light appeared and then a smaller light and standing there was angel me and shadow.

"So what are you two doing here when you should both be in heaven?" I asked with a smile as the girls rushed over and started to talk to shadow as my angel walked over to me, cadence, and shining armor.

"A war is about to start." He then told me.

"Then you should all be alright." I then said.

"And Sombra is the one leading it." I froze as I then smashed the crystal table next to me.

"Information! Now!" I yelled at him as he remained calm.

"God has decided that you and 10 others can come to heaven to help us in the war against the demons. In return he can give you a single gift to you all." He then said.

"I have nothing I need that I can get anyway… shadow is already hooked up with you… and I don't think I will ever have a peaceful life… plus I am already obliged to help him due to me being the angel of his father." I said with a smile.

"She misses being here you know… I will allow you to take her back if it means I can come visit her." I only smiled.

"You're my angel from heaven! Of course you're going to be able to! I know for sure my wives are going to need to come because they are about to give birth soon but I don't know anything about my foals. I have ten of them… this is a fucking hard decision."

"Your foals can come. God would love to meet them as well." He said with a smile.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Well then my wives are six and Celestia is going to be needed to help govern Equestria. And I don't know about you or shining armor cadence." I said.

"The crystal empire governs itself. All we need to do is help keep the peace so we could go." Shining armor said and I smiled.

"Then I should just see about Nova and Crescent. I trust family more than anyone else." I told him and he smiled.

"Then I will tell god your decision. The maker also wants to see you as well. They really want to see their fathers apprentice." And with that he walked over to shadow and she nodded and they both said their goodbyes before they disappeared.

"Everyone pack your bags we got a war to fight in heaven!" I then yelled before I turned to cadence and shining armor. "Pack what you need. I need to go talk to nova and Crescent." They nodded as I turned to the girls. "I will be back shortly with all the foals and hopefully nova and Crescent." I told them as I teleported into the throne room and found Nova and Crescent immediately with Celestia.

"How was your day Luke?" Celestia asked me as they all turned to me.

"Good. Visited cadence and shining armor. Angel me visited with shadow. Was chosen and allowed to bring 10 others to heaven to help fight in a battle. The usual." They looked at me.

"Then why are you here?" nova asked.

"Because you and crescent are two of the pony's I can trust since you are family. The girls, shining armor, cadence, and the foals are all coming." They only smiled.

"I know I need to be here for Equestria but please at least let me know of your conditions up there." Celestia said with a smile.

"I will. Also I am leaving the school in your stead until we get back okay?" she nodded. "So are you two going to come?" I asked and they nodded. "Then pack up what you need. Can you also pack up what the foals all need?" they nodded. "Thank you. Now I need to go pick them all up from school." They nodded as I teleported outside of the school and entered as soon as I heard the lesson end. As the other foals all left I walked over to my foals. "Pack up what you need cause we are all going to heaven for a while." They stared at me with craziness. "You will all get to meet your dead mother that died a while ago." They all smiled and got packed up as I walked over to the teacher.

"Thank you again for buying the school. The colt was about to make us go bankrupt with all of his demands." She told me.

"You are quite welcome. But I will need some of your books because me and most of the family need to go to heaven." She stared at me like I was crazy. "Langle?" I asked and he appeared.

"Don't ever call me that again. What he says is true." And with that he disappeared and she stared at me amazed.

"So can I borrow a few books?" she nodded as she took out a bag and started to fill it with an assortment of books and when she was done I put it over my shoulder. "Celestia will be taking over the school until I get back. Use my bits to fix and get whatever you need but don't forget the enlargement." She nodded as I walked over to the foals. "You all ready to go?" they nodded. "Then let's go pick up your grandparents." And with that I teleported us out and we all appeared in the throne room. "Celestia make sure the school enlarges and make sure they become an all pony school and that they get everything they need." I told her and she nodded and as Nova and Crescent came over I teleported us all to the crystal empires throne room where shining armor was talking to a few crystal guards and the girls were all over by the throne with stuff they needed. "You all ready?" I asked as shining armor and the girls all walked over but they nodded. "Luke?" I asked and he appeared.

"So you all ready?" we all nodded. "Then lets head to Heaven." And with that we appeared someplace white and filled with white buildings. "Welcome to heaven."


	44. DOM Chapter 3

"I always thought heaven was going to be all white. But this is ridiculous." Nova said as Angel only smiled.

"Well it was made to be always pure. If you find anything grayish or turning black inform an angel right away." He said and we all nodded. "Good. Now follow me." As we followed him down the street I could see that a lot of the angels and pony's smiled when they saw us and we eventually reached a giant white castle. "The creator, god, and maker are all inside." Angel said as we all walked through the door and immediately I was hit in the face by a white fist and as I got up I saw several armored angels.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled when a golden pony appeared.

"So you are alive!" the creator then said helping me up.

"Nice to see you to C. I heard Sombra was leading a demon army?" I asked and he nodded.

"First let's get you acquainted with my son and daughter and later I will tell you about that." He said and I nodded as the others followed me into a large throne room where two beings sat. One human… and one pony…

"So this is your apprentice dad! He looks strong!" the human yelled.

"Yes he is god since his full potential was unlocked when he was revived." The creator said. So that was god so I guess the other was the maker.

"Pleasure to meet you both. This is my family except for Celestia who is needed to watch over Equestria." God only smiled.

"Well it is a pleasure to finally find out that one of dad's angels has finally had a family!" the maker said.

"We watched you whenever we weren't quelling demon riots." God said.

"Well for now we are here or more importantly I am here." I then said as they both smiled.

"For now Luke they will train you to use your powers. Your god and maker powers." They both got wide eyed.

"I never knew your apprentices could have our powers!" the maker yelled with a smile.

"They never reached the potential to actually unlock them." The creator said.

"We would be glad to teach your apprentice dad." God said.

"Well then for now what is going to happen to my family?" I asked.

"They can stay with shadow as well as you. The demon army should be attacking in a total of 3 months so that's enough time to train and prepare our defenses." Maker said.

"That is a pretty good amount of time. Cadence should be giving birth in about a month and my wives in about 2 or 3 months." I said.

"Exactly 63 days for your wives." God said and I stared at him as well as everyone else with amazement. "I'm not called god for nothing." He then said.

"And I always thought god was more strict." I then said with a smile.

"I forgot you were one of those inbetweeners. " he then said.

"But now its full time." He smiled at that.

"Angel leads them to both of yours home." God said and he bowed and then we all followed him out of the castle.

"foals I should let you all know that even though we are here you are all still going to learn." Some of them smiled while some of them sighed. "Twilight I swear your foals all got your determination in learning." She only smiled.

"Then that's good!" she said.

"Also when did they all start to talk anyway?" I asked.

"Some time after you died… their first word was daddy…" rainbow dash said putting her head down.

"Hey rainbow." She looked at me. "I will always be with you no matter what. Just remind me to reconnect my soul with all of yours." They all smiled and nodded as we reached a house and as soon as we reached it, it enlarged. "What just happened to the house?"

"The houses are self-aware and they get bigger if needed. So we have no need for a construction team." Shadow told us as we all entered and angel closed the door.

"Shadow… I think it would be right if I gave this back to you." I said pulling out her horn and handing it to her as she gasped and took it.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded as she set it on a table and then hugged me.

"It's good to actually see you again shadow…" I then said.

"Make sure you make Sombra pay for what he has done." she then said.

"I will make him pay for killing you and your three unborn foals." She shed a tear as she hugged me again and then let go.

"So I think I might as well take a walk around since when I died I never stopped watching over Equestria." I said with a smile as angel just nodded.

"Then be careful of the east side. That's where some corrupt angels live that haven't turned into demons yet. They are quite deadly and no angel has found a way to kill them yet." I only nodded.

"Then maybe I could be the first one." I said as I walked out the door and I spread my colorful wings for the first time in a long time and I flew up into the sky and started to fly around. I must say I never had seen the actual city since when I died and met a dignitary angel I immediately left without saying a word and flew over to the edge of heaven without paying attention to any of the surroundings. As I flew around I could see that life in heaven seemed to be great. While I was flying I had eventually found a gray area so I found a flying armored angel and I told him and he got wide eyed as he flew down there and cut around it and it fell through the cloud and then as soon as it was gone it regrew. As he thanked me and flew back off I flew around a bit more until I eventually had seen the entire city except for the east side and I flew back to the house and I landed and walked in and found shadow talking to the girls and playing a little with the foals as I walked over to shining armor and angel who were talking. "So did I miss anything while I was on my flight?" I asked.

"Only some armored angels going around and collecting all stallions and male angels to train. They didn't take us due to god's orders." Shining armor said.

"Well then expect me to be your trainer. I have been in more battles then the both of you. And I know about you angel since you were created when I had died." He put his hand to the back of his head.

"We can accept that. I still have to duel you though." Shining armor said.

"We could ask god if we can borrow one of his training grounds. The sooner the better I can see how much you know." He smiled. "Hey girls me and the guys are going to be back later!" I yelled and they all nodded and went back to their conversation as we walked out of the door and walked straight to the castle. "So what rules for the duel?" I asked him.

"No magic, no armor, no weapons, just close combat." Oh he is so fuuuuuuucked.

"You have a deal shining." I then said as we entered the castle and immediately walked to the throne room and found the three talking.

"What do you need?" maker asked as she noticed us.

"Wanted to ask if we could borrow a training spot. I am going to train these two after my duel with shining." She smiled.

"Borrow ground 1-A. tells the elites there to come to me if they have problems." God said and I nodded as we exited the castle.

"So where are the training grounds?" I asked.

"They are behind the castle." Angel said as we walked around the large castle and when we reached the training grounds he lead us over to a training ground with no one on it.

"You ready armor?" I asked and he nodded as he took up one side and I took up the other.

"This will be a 3 round match. Best of the three win." Angel yelled as I got into a fighting stance and so did he. "Ready! Begin!" he yelled as we both charged each other.

**1 minute later**

"Winner is Luke! Prepare for second round!" angel yelled as I helped up armor and he went to his side.

"Armor I will let you use your magic in this one!" I yelled and he smiled.

"Ready! Begin!" angel yelled and we charged each other once more.

**30 seconds later.**

"Winner of match is Luke!" angel yelled as I helped up armor once more.

"You suck at combat." I told him with a smile.

"I'm a little rusty!" he then said in his defense and I noticed multiple armored angels walking over and they all had their weapons out.

"What are you two live beings doing here?!" one of them yelled. "I guess we will have to report you to god!"

"Who do you think fucking brought us here?!" I yelled.

"That's it!" one of them yelled and they tried to charge me but were stopped by a larger armored angel.

"Wait! State your claims breathers." He then said.

"Brought here by him and here to help you all fight against the demons." I said.

"Then let's see how good you do." He then said as all 7 of them charged me with weapons as I teleported shining armor over to angel and I teleported back to where I was and I brought out the crystal disk and I slammed it against my chest and as my armor appeared and deflected their first few blows I then drew my fire sword and parried a few others and I quickly disarmed two of them and then swept out the legs of another and I swung him around into the last four as they all were then sent flying out of the arena. "What are you breather." The big angel asked and I only smiled.

"I'm the motherfucking angel! The creators apprentice!" I then yelled and they all paled. "And I can tell you all suck at combat so why don't I train you all like I'm going to be training these two." They all quickly got up and formed ranks as shining armor and angel walked over and got into them. "There are multiple rules of combat! Who can name some of them!" I yelled and one of the armored angels raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Never be distracted in combat!" he yelled.

"Good! Another!" another raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent!"

"Another good one! One last one!" the big one raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Always protect only yourself!" he yelled and instantly he had my fire sword against his throat as all the others pulled out their weapons.

"That is not fucking true! Always! Protect and help those weaker then you if they are on your side! You got that?!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" he yelled and I put away my sword and walked back over to where I used to be standing and I noticed I had a crowd of pony's and male angels.

"Then I want you all to run 10 laps around the castle!" I then yelled and they looked at me like I was crazy. "I said now!" I yelled and they all started to run as I then addressed the crowd. "Of you want to train I suggest you get running!" I yelled and they all started to run and then god, maker, and the creator all popped up next to me.

"Why are the angels and pony's all running?" god asked angrily.

"They wanted to be trained by me so I am giving them the training of their afterlife. You all should of seen me train the palace guards." I told them as some of the angels completed their first lap and went onto the second.

"They are under my command angel!" god then yelled.

"Say that to your elites who all fucking attacked me and I defeated them in less than a fucking minute!" that shut him up.

"Then they really need a lot of training if they are your elite's brother." Maker told him.

"I shall reinstate that Luke will be the trainer of every participant in the war." The creator said as they all nodded. "Then it is agreed. General I believe you have some work to do."

"Now I am the general for two races. Just great." I then said with a frown. "But at least it means I will be doing something good."

"That is correct Luke." The creator said.

"Question can the Elementals be here?" I asked and he nodded. "Then do you mind if they help a little. I can see what types of magic each of them have and they all have different kinds. At least three of them have soul magic." I said watching some more complete their fifth lap.

"Then they will need to be expelled." God said.

"That will not fucking happen. Soul magic is useful. I should know cause that was the magic I used before I died." He got mad at that… shit.

"Then why is he here father?!" he then yelled.

"Because he is needed for the war and his heart is as pure as anypony or anyone else's." He then answered.

"Then they will stay." God then said angry.

"But how have you two been? I always wondered what it was like to be created by the creator." I said and the maker smiled.

"They were created as soon as I finished the new dimension. Both human and pony gods met when you opened a portal to the human world." The creator said.

"Well isn't that good?" I then asked.

"It also combined the hells in both dimensions."

"Well shit." I then said.

"That just means more work for you." God said.

"Yes it does. I still need to be trained by moonlight, sunlight, Rose since she is the nature elemental ironically, and Twilight since she is the magic elemental. Then I will have mastered them all."

"Don't forget about me." And with that a multicolored green pony popped up.

"Let me guess… I created you…" I said and he nodded.

"Quite a while ago. I helped you whenever you got poisoned by something which was every single time you were wounded by a weapon." He said.

"So your poison!" I then said with a smile as he nodded once more.

"Then this means you will be stronger than ever Luke." The creator then said.

"Also question C. why have you started to call me Luke instead of the usual angel?" I asked.

"Because in a realm full of angels it would of gotten confusing." That actually does sound right.

"And here I thought you were starting to like me." I said with a sigh as he only laughed.

"Nope."

"Now that makes me feel better…" I said as the angels that had completed the laps all got into line and soon they were all finished. "Okay now listen up! I am going to train you all as hard as I did the palace guards when I trained them! Tomorrow we will start the first exercise that I did with them! Maybe I can create something like I did the eternal guards up here!" I said with a smile. "So rest up and be ready for tomorrow! It's going to be a looooong day!" they all saluted and some bowed as they all then left the grounds.

"Please don't be brutal on them." The maker asked me.

"I'll try not to. But if I hear that they acted like how the night guards and day guards did they are going to wish they were sent to hell instead." I said and they paled. "But otherwise they should all be fine." I then said and they sighed with relief as shining armor and angel walked over and they were limping. "What the fuck happened to you two?"

"You could say that the elites are very competitive." Shining armor said breathing hard.

"Then I guess I know how to train them all." I said with a smile as the three paled once more. "But for now is there a blacksmith around here?" I asked the three.

"There is only the royal blacksmith." God informed me. "And he is already packed with armor requests."

"Then maybe I should check with a blacksmith I know helped me craft my wives armor from a rare metal I had found." I said putting my hand to my chin.

"Can we see this rare metal?" the creator asked and I smiled as we all then appeared in the house.

"Hello your excellency." Shadow said bowing.

"No need for that shadow. We are only here to see the armor that Luke had forged with a blacksmith for his wives." As they all smiled and stood up and pressed the gems and their armor appeared as the three all gasped.

"Their armor was made to fit their characteristics. It molds to their shape when activated. I think I still have a vault of this metal in Canterlot in my hidden chamber I think." I said and Luna looked at me curiously.

"You have a hidden chamber?" she asked with a smile then.

"Where do you think I keep our wedding forms?" they all smiled before they collapsed their armor. "So what do you think?" I asked the three.

"If you could bring it up then I could order the royal blacksmith to immediately get to work on it. What you found was a metal that is only found in fallen comets. And to have all of that metal you would have had to find a big comet." The creator said.

"I know a few species that could get me some more for some requests." I then said.

"And what species might that be?" the maker asked.

"This is your world and you don't even know the emerald cats? Jeeze you need to get more up to date. The Naga's mine the actual ore and the cats are the ones that get it to me. They say I am the only one allowed to have it." I said with a smile.

"Then contact them and be ready to do whatever requests they need." The creator said.

"It will take about a month for them to reach my meeting place in Canterlot and about a week to actually find out where they are. In fact I haven't seen the queen in a while. Mind if I visit her quickly? I am her son by blood transfusion and her champion." I said and I could tell they were thinking it over.

"It will be allowed." The creator then said.

"Thank you C." I then said giving him a salute and he only smiled as he teleported out along with god and the maker and I turned to them all. "Remind me to make a suit of armor for you three as well." I said looking at Nova, Crescent, and cadence.

"My wife is not going to fight!" shining armor yelled.

"The armor is only for her protection if she needs it!" I then yelled at him as he cowered a little. "Also how are you girls all doing so far?"

"Good. How was the duel?" cadence asked with a smile.

"First round ended in at least a minute." I said with a smile as shining put his head down. "Then I let armor use his magic the second round."

"Who won that round?" Twilight asked.

"He didn't even last with his magic for over 30 seconds." he put his head down lower.

"Well he was rusty." Cadence then said.

"That's exactly what he said!" I said with a smile. "But for now I was made general once more for this army and I am going to be training all of them like I did the palace guards!"

"Try not to make any pass out this time." Luna said.

"I will not give any promises to that." I said with another smile.

"Please give the queen our regards." Applejack said and I only nodded as I then teleported out of the room and near the beach where we first went. As I approached the water I was soon encountered by several guards.

"speak now air breather or die!" one of them yelled and I only knocked them all out as I entered the water and walked out and soon started to fall through the water. As soon as I reached the bottom I was forced to knock out several more guards before I started to traverse the caves. As I traversed the cave soon I started to hear yelling. "It's been 6 months and you still won't give us an answer! Either you fight your own battles or you choose a champion! Choose!" I heard one of them yell.

"Then I will fight for buck's sake!" I heard the queen yell.

"Good! Cause you got 6 months of challenges to catch up on!" and with that I showed myself.

"Just leave her alone!" I yelled in my mixed voice.

"Kill the air breather!" one of them yelled as all the guards charged me but I quickly knocked them out.

"Is that any way to treat my blood mother's champion?" I asked showing my face and the queen immediately swam over and hugged me. "Nice to see you to mom." I then said as she let go and swam back over.

"Why is he here?!" one of them yelled.

"Because I got a few things to clear up here. And one of those things is the challenges." I said cracking my neck.

"But he's not even one of us!" another one yelled.

"Blood type aqua pony!" I then yelled as one of them charged me so I cracked my neck and knuckles and I then flipped the aquine onto its back and then smashed its head in to render it unconscious. "I'll take you all on at once!" I then yelled as all of the aquines charged me. As I brought out my ice lance and swung it I turned several of them into ice and they floated upwards as I then started to knock them all out with every single strike. As I slammed two of their heads together I then put away my lance and drew my sword which somehow caught on fire underwater. "Now that's fucking awesome." I muttered as I then sent several more flying from a kick and I then grabbed one of their heads and I slammed it into another's head as it knocked them both out as I then grabbed another's leg and then slammed it into three behind me and for the last one I super kicked the last one into the wall besides the queen and as I looked around and there were no more I walked over and hugged her once more. "And to be honest I was brought back yesterday." She only smiled.

"It's good to know that you are back." She then said with a few dense tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm back now so stop crying. " I said walking over to her as she did she hugged me again.

"It's nice to know that my blood son is now alright." She then said.

"Well that's good. But I have another war to fight as well." I said as she frowned.

"Against who?" she asked.

"Let's just say my family except for Celestia and you are all in Heaven being watched over by the angels while all of heaven is getting ready for a war against the demons from hell." Her eyes got wide. "But be rest assured I will return alive this time." She smiled.

"But for now how are my blood nieces and nephews doing as well as my daughters in law?" she asked with a smile.

"They are all doing fine. They are all staying with their dead mother in heaven…" I then said.

"I heard about her from the others." She then said. "Give her my best regards." I watched as the guards all swam in and collected several unconscious aquines before swimming back out and then returning to get a few more.

"Well I guess I might as well get going. I got to send some guards to search for a certain species." She only smiled as we hugged once more and she kissed my cheek before I teleported out of there and into the castle and I scared Celestia as I popped up. "Can I borrow some guards?"

"What for?" she asked me.

"Need to send them out to search for a certain species." She nodded as I then smiled and I walked out of the door and went immediately to the barracks.

After about an hour I finally returned to heaven and as soon as I got to the home I was met by a bunch of worried faces. "What's going on?" I asked.

"The demon army has changed roads… and most likely has changed targets." Shining armor said.

"Where are they attacking?" I then asked.

"All of Equestria."


	45. DOM Chapter 4

For a week I trained all the angels in Heaven and I was now sending them out on missions. I was currently with the elite team on a scouting mission to see what they all had. "Eagle 2 are you in position?"

"In position." I heard in my head. I set up a mind connection to us all and I can cycle through all of their eyes if needed.

"Eagle 3 what about you?" I then asked.

"About to reach position. Damn demons are everywhere near my position." He then said.

"Well be careful eagle 3. Eagle 4 how about you?"

"Well let's just say I had to put a few demons down cause they were in my position."

"Did any escape?"

"None. But one almost did scream."

"We are angel's eagle 4. We don't let any being suffer."

"Sorry sir. I am now in position… and you might want to see all of the shit they have moving out." And with that I flickered my eyes and I was now looking through his eyes. We are going to need some help… a lot of fucking help.

"Holy fuck." I muttered. "Where the hell did they get human vehicles?"

"I don't know sir. I request we return to base immediately before they see us with those god damn tanks."

"Agreed. All eagle squadron return to base. I got to go make a quick visit somewhere." And with that I teleported away and into Ponyville where I immediately put up my cloak so then they don't notice me since I haven't declared to Equestria that I was alive again so then problems wouldn't arise even more due to the night cult. I suspect that Sombra, nightmare, and chrysalis all expect me to be dead but if they don't then we might be in for some trouble. "You 3 head back to heaven and send down the big three. We got someone I want them to meet." They all nodded before they flashed out and I only smiled at that as I walked towards the old house and when I got there I couldn't help but smile. A lot of memory's happened here but also a lot of bad ones as well. The best of them all was when I admitted my love to Luna and she admitted hers back to me. As I entered the house immediately the three flashed into the room.

"report." God said.

"Well they have a massive army and they have human vehicles. I suggest we make a deal with death for reinforcements." I said.

"There is no way anypony could enter hell. There is no way any of us could at all." I only smirked at that as god said that.

"Life. Death." I said and they appeared and they looked at themselves.

"And I thought I would never be in this body again. It's nice seeing you good again Luke." Life told me.

"It's been a while hasn't it. Well I need hells entrance if you don't mind." They only nodded as they summoned their scythes and they made a X and a hole appeared while I looked at the big three as they only looked at me a gaped as I only smiled. "ready to go?" they all nodded as I jumped in and I felt the familiar rush and when I hit the red ground I looked behind me to see that they all looked horrified at hell. "You get used to it after your second or third visit. For now let's locate death." They all nodded as we started to walk through the depths of hell. Even this place gave me a lot of creeps and a lot of shivers whenever I came down here. As we continued to search eventually we reached a giant black castle and the skeletons only watched us walk through. "I suggest you all wait out here for a few moments." They all nodded as I walked through the giant door and into the throne room.

"So another human has died. Tell us your name and reason why you died." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Actually it's just a visit death." I said in my mixed voice.

"Explain yourself." Another voice said. Now that one is new.

"Because I'm your slayer come back to life." I said throwing off my hood and I saw a total of three beings in the room. One reminded me of the maker, another the creator, and the other being death.

"Luke! Or should I say angel. How are you even alive?" death yelled happily.

"Let's just say some of my good soul stayed behind and a evil soul was created and replaced in my body and then a fight happened and then the evil soul was destroyed and my soul reentered my body and I'm back. Come on in guys!" I yelled and the three walked in.

"How are they here brother?!" the one that reminded me of the maker said.

"Because of me. That's why." I snapped. "But we are here on some business." Death only nodded his hood. I swear those eyes make me want to kill myself.

"Then let me introduce my sister and our father. This is chaos my sister and our father the destroyer." He said motioning to them.

"Pleasure to see you again brother." The creator said towards the destroyer.

"Also a pleasure brother. But why are you here?" he asked.

"Let's just say we need help against the demons." I said.

"We cannot control the demons anymore and return them back to hell if that's what you were thinking Luke." Death told me.

"No we need your army to help in the fight." I said.

"Why would you need our army?!" chaos yelled.

"Because the demons are about to attack my home of Equestria and as its prince I will protect it that's why!" I yelled and she cringed a little at me yelling but she soon recomposed herself.

"Then why should we trust him brother?" she asked him.

"Because he and I have made multiple deals in the past and he was always true to his word." He answered.

"I don't believe you on that. You were always a liar." Chaos said with a smirk as I only smirked.

"Then let me replay the memories." I said as I waved my hand an image surrounded by fire appeared as it showed all of my deals with death and at the end they all gasped.

"Why would you do that brother?!" chaos yelled.

"This is my realm and I do as I please!" he yelled and she cringed while the creator looked at me.

"Remind me to punish you after this." He said.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" I yelled and he did as I turned back towards the three. "If the demons were to destroy Equestria there would be no more souls for any of you to gather. No more recruits for your army. And when the souls revolt when they are defeated they will only be revived and the skeletons would not. Do you understand me?"

"He makes a point son. I believe I may have also found my apprentice as well." The destroyer said with a smirk.

"He is my angel brother!" the creator yelled.

"Shut the fucking hell up already!" they looked amazed that I would say that with the current place I was in. "my fucking life!"

"What magic do you already know?" he asked.

"Light, darkness, earth, wind, electricity, water, ice, crystal, fire, life, sun, moon, poison, nature, magic, blood, soul, and death." I said and they all opened their eyes in amazement.

"So he already knows most of the demon magic!" the destroyer said again with a smirk. "Making him my apprentice should also give him control over the skeleton army as well as the souls."

"And he would be too obsessed with the power and will be forced to be put down!" the maker yelled.

"That's it." And with that I raised my hands and bone hands shot out and grabbed them all by their mouths as they tried to pull them off. "That should shut you up for now." I turned back and they looked amazed.

"To do that to your masters is quite… entertaining." Chaos said with a smile.

"Well they have been getting on my back a lot so… I had to get revenge somehow." They all only laughed.

"Then would you become my apprentice as well?" the destroyer said.

"As long as you're not to bossy and try to influence my decisions I'm okay with it." He only smiled as a pillar of red surrounded me and as I looked around frantically it then came it straight and I felt it get absorbed into my body as I then fell to my knees as I coughed up a little blood.

"It is done… my new apprentice…" the destroyer said as I rose up and stumbled a little.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I asked.

"The demon had to take over half of your body. It will make you stronger as the angel in you makes you faster. One of your wings should be that of a demon now as well." I opened my wings and found he was right and I now had a single demon wing and it was multi colored like my wings before. "Then I guess I should also train your army as I did the angel army. Under the condition that the hells army never invades Equestria or heaven." I said and they nodded.

"You have our word." They all said at the same time as thunder range out as the bones fell from the threes faces.

"Are you nuts?!" the creator yelled.

"Do I need to put the hand back onto your face?!" I then snapped and he shut up. "Thank you. Now let's talk business." And with that we all appeared in what appeared to be a war room.

"What can you tell us about the demon army?" the destroyer asked.

"They have demons, night cult, shadow ponies, discord cult, and changelings. They also have human vehicles and I know neither heaven nor hell have any of them and I will have to send out multiple teams to figure out how they got them and to see if they could stop the supply. The changelings can change their appearance to that of anyone but they can be found out by checking the blood. Red is they are normal, green means they are a changeling. I will also have to strike another deal somewhere else but that isn't important right now. Their leaders are discord, nightmare moon, king Sombra, and queen chrysalis. They have movements making it so then they are not noticed by Equestria and they are all setting up shop around every single town. I have multiple groups of angels posted in every city and town and they are to alert me as soon as an attack is made." I told them as a map of Equestria appeared and blips appeared as well. Red for enemy and white for ally.

"Then I would suggest taking out their leaders quickly." Chaos said with a smirk.

"Would be a very bad idea and we couldn't anyway. We can't locate them and their army is so big that it would kill us all if we attacked head on." I answered.

"Then what about a stealth op?" the maker said.

"Tried that as well. All intel is either wrong or worthless." I answered. "We know they currently have 5 major camps here, here, here, here, and here." Orange blips appeared where I pointed.

"Then attack them one at a time." God said and once again I shook my head.

"Then it would alert the other major camps to increase their protection. They have tanks and anti-air missiles. Attacking either way would be mostly suicidal for the attacking group." I said. "Plus it would most likely cause them to begin their attacks early and I am trying to keep the angels hidden as best as possible."

"Why not have them show themselves and place a memory spell at the end of the war?" the destroyer said.

"You can do that?" I asked amazed.

"You will need a lot of magic users to do it but since a lot of Equestria has unicorns and we have 7 of the strongest magic users in here it would be no problem." The creator said.

"Then it would cause the ponies to fight in the cause and I'm sure Celestia wouldn't like it if I used her subjects in the war." I said with a frown.

"We could do this for you once but we could hold all the dead ponies and then revive them in the end like last time." Death said.

"That would create a lot of chaos brother!" chaos yelled.

"And look at your namesake." I said and she pouted.

"It will be done chaos. The more troops the better everything will turn out." Destroyer said.

"fine." Chaos said angrily.

"Okay back to the plan. Their troop movements are almost always random and we can only figure it out with scout operations but even then with all the districts I am using to many angels on them." I said.

"Then imply skeletons as well. Our army is bigger than heaven due to us never going to war and the souls only ever revolted once and we loss barley any." Death said.

"Remind me to never anger any of you." I said and they all grinned. "But it will be done then. It will take me a week like the angels to train them all to be their best. I also still have to get help from another one of my sources as well so if you could also hold all of them as well it would be greatly appreciated." I said.

"I think I know what sources you mean Luke." Death said with a nod.

"Who are his sources?" god asked.

"That is for him to either show or tell you." He answered and I only smiled.

"And it will be shown." I said.

"Fine. We have over 100 demons that have remained loyal to us and they are all of our elite troops." The destroyer told me.

"Then there will be angel and demon teams. Just know that if either side hurts the other I will kill the entire team you got that?" they all gulped but nodded. "2 demons and 2 angels on each team brining out a total of 50 teams."

"That would be good. If both sides can learn how to fight like the other it would also greatly bring up their combat." Chaos said.

"That is also a really good idea. God if after this meeting you could inform the elite angels and death you as well with the demons." They nodded. "Then we are almost done with this war meeting. We still have to do troop movements." I said.

"Then how about we have all of our army in the middle of Equestria along a line? Send them out as each town and city are attacked." I shook my head.

"Look at the camp placements." She did and she gasped.

"They made it so then troop reinforcements are almost impossible to get other than they do it stealthily from the air." She said and the others gasped as well.

"But I have a plan. We aren't going to do it from the air or the ground." They all looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" the creator asked me.

"I have sent out teams on secret missions and those missions have been to help us with troop movement." I said with a smile. "We are going to send reinforcements from underground."

"That's brilliant!" god said with a giant smile.

"It would confuse the enemy if they find out troop movements." Chaos said.

"It would be faster." Death said.

"And easier to defend if they ever find it since they are trapped in close quarters." The destroyer said and I only nodded.

"Those are only for the elite teams though." They looked at me again confused. "If we send all of our troops underground they would figure it out rather quickly and all the time spent would be worthless. The skeletons would be traveling on the land while the angels travel in the air. We would also have to make it so then the major camps get destroyed quickly so then troops movement would be easier and quicker."

"That is smart. How about we place several camos here." Dot appeared near Ponyville. "And here." Dot appeared near Canterlot. "But we build them underground and hidden and the tunnels are connected to them." I only smiled as I was caught.

"Well they have already been made." I said.

"Really?!" she said with a smile.

"That was actually part of my plan for this. Those tunnels were mainly going to be used for cargo runs but when I saw the army myself immediately my plan changed and it was perfected when you all said yes." They smiled.

"Then your bloody brilliant." The destroyer said.

"Thank you. I never get compliments like that from my wives since. they always call me bull headed." I said.

"Ah. I heard you also have 10 foals." Chaos said.

"You better not get any ideas. I'm expecting more to and each of them have a certain magic to them." I said.

"Then they will be exempted." She said with a pout.

"They better be or else I will destroy hell with only my bare hands." They all gulped but nodded.

"Okay so what else is needed to be talked about?" the destroyer asked.

"There has to a way to hide all the mares and foals and keep them in a stasis until the war is over." I said.

"There is a way." The maker said and we all looked to her. "You could put them into a sleep making it so they never age or even know what's going on but moving them would be the hard part without being noticed. Also what about those pregnant?"

"Shit never thought of that." I said hitting myself.

"We could hide them all in heaven. The mares in heaven could actually help take care of them. But their minds would need to be erased afterwards." God said and I only nodded.

"It can be done with the memory spell." He only shook his head.

"Spells do not affect heaven or hell. They will have to be erased one at a time." God said.

"Then we will do it. Now what else is there to talk about?" I said.

"Your informant." The destroyer said and I only smiled.

"Then I guess we might as well get going." I said as I walked over to a wall and I used the power of the creator inside of me to create a door.

"You don't mean…" the creator said and I only looked at him with a smirk.

"Yep. We are going to my world for a quick visit."

**Hey it's been a while and reason is because currently the story's plot is being reworked and also the editor for this story has school and was recently hired so he has to start off at the beginning and work his or her way up all the way here. He is also the editor for my story ****Sketch summoner**** so he has his hands full for quite a while. I thank you all for those that are loyal to this story and that's actually all I got to say. Wait a minute I don't remember if I had said his name but its ****DragonLovingBrony****. Yeah cool name right? Okay now that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	46. DOM Chapter 5

"You must be crazy!" The maker yelled.

"No. I'm Luke. There is a difference between craziness and what's the right choice." I said.

"Then go there alone Luke. We cannot show ourselves to them." God said and I only shrugged as I opened the door and stepped through and ended up where I wanted to… the white house in the main office. As guns were pointed at me I only laughed as they all fired at me and the bullets all stopped centimeters away from my skin and fell onto the ground.

"I believe that if I wasn't here on bad terms I would have already killed you all." I said as I turned to find the president looking at me dumbfounded. "And to think you attacked one that used to be of your kind."

"You are not our kind!" one of the men with guns yelled.

"That's because I have changed since I was brought to my new home. My name is Luke Damson. Commander of a squad on the deceased ship _Freedom fighter._" They stared at me amazed.

"You are no human!" this time a women yelled.

"Well you are mostly right. I am also pony, naga, aquine, changeling, manticore, and many others." I said simply.

"Why are you here?" the president asked me.

"Because my world needs your help."

"then expect none from us." and with that more gunshots rang out but I only lifted my hand and all the guns came flying to my hand as they floated above it in a clump and I then crushed my fist and they all imploded into the size of a tennis ball as it fell into my hand and I crushed it into dust. "Wasn't up for opinion. Now let me explain. I… am the angel to the creator and demon to the destroyer. I come from the world of Equestria where I have 5 wives used to be 6 when one was killed by the leader of the army that is going to attack Equestria." They looked at me dumbfounded. "And I would like my foals to have a good future! Not a bad one!"

"Then that means you are into bestiality!" the women from before shouted.

"When you lived in my world for so long you learn to adapt. And besides you shot at a prince of Equestria." They put on looks of fear. "All I want is help. Death has already agreed that whoever dies during this war will be saved and sent back to this world in the end."

"Death?" the president asked.

"Yes. Death… the one that claims all of the dying souls." They looked at me afraid. "Make him mad and let's just say you don't want to make him mad. So you ready to talk now?" I then asked.

"Fine we will talk. Send for the generals and tell them to meet us in the war room." And with that one of the suited men nodded and ran out of the room.

"Let's make this quick." I then said and we all appeared in a war room and they looked around shocked. "I am a magical being." And with that multiple generals walked into the room and took a seat but then stared at me dumbfounded as the president also took a seat as I waved my hand and a image appeared of a demon. "My world is under attack from the demons of hell and this is their leader." the picture changed to that of Sombra.

"He's a fucking pony! He doesn't look so tough!" one of the generals yelled.

"Then watch this." And with that I waved my hand to that of me fighting Sombra after he had killed shadow and as it ended they all looked at me afraid.

"How are we going to fight that?!" the same general yelled.

"Because you will be allied with the army of hell, army of heaven, and the army of Equestria." They looked at me.

"That means you will already win with all the troops you have." A female general said.

"They have human vehicles. Those will tear us apart before we even see them."

"You have fucking magic!" another general yelled.

"And they can reproduce in a single second! They are getting these vehicles from a unknown source! The more demons we kill they can be replaced within seconds!" they looked at me.

"Then what are we going to do?" the president asked.

"The more troops we have the faster we can kill them meaning them coming back would be harder." They all nodded as I waved my hand and a picture of Equestria's map appeared. "This is the map of Equestria."

"Man that is fucking huge." One of the suited men said.

"Yes it is. These are the major cities." Dots appeared where they are. "These are the major camps." Red dots appeared. "This is where the base will be made." A large green dot appeared over Ponyville. "The demons are going to attack soon and the more troops we have the easier it will be to defend Equestria. They are allied with the discord cult, night cult, shadow ponies, and changelings."

"what the hell are changelings?" the president asked and I waved my hand as the picture of Equestria with the dots got smaller and went to the upper left corner as a picture of a changeling appeared, then one of it in the middle of a transformation, then one in a full transformation.

"This is a changeling. They can change what they look like but only to that which is a little larger and smaller of its size." I said. "So we do not have to worry about any changelings pretending to be humans."

"That's a relief." The female general said.

"Yes it is. Now I need you to assemble your army's in one place. Send how many you wish but I also suggest the air force and navy maybe as well." The generals all nodded as they stood up and walked out of the room as I walked over to the president. "You must know that when all of this is over I will be forced to erase everyone's memories of this ever happening." He only stood up.

"Then you will have to do it. I would rather not fight a race that can actually fly and use magic." He said and I only smiled as I followed him outside and back into the office.

"You must tell your army to not attack anyone that isn't attacking them. I rather not have any of my subjects be killed." He nodded.

"The order will be relayed." I nodded as I walked over to the door and walked through it and found them all now staring at me.

"They will fight. Took a bit of convincing but it will be done." I said.

"Good cause we got movement heading towards Ponyville!" God yelled and I immediately put on my crystal armor.

"Then send reinforcements there! I will be there with a few friends!" I yelled as I ran through the door and looked at the president. "Where are the army's all located?!"

"All over America." He then said.

"well then I got a lot of work to do!" and with that I started to teleport everywhere around America and I grabbed every soldier I could find and brought them all to the coast where they all shot at me every time I appeared and when I was done I grabbed the generals as well and I looked over the large army. "Prepare for teleportation!" I yelled as I summoned a door and I walked through it in time for an explosion to hit the street in Ponyville as I covered my eyes and looked to find them charging into the town as the pony's all ran away from them. "Honey! I'm home!" I yelled as I then ripped the door open and a large rift appeared as the soldiers charged through and started to shoot at the enemy army as I watched tanks file in as well as mounted Humvees as I summoned my scythes and I charged into battle as well. "You attack my home! You attack me!" I yelled as I started to slice and dice them all as the soldiers mowed them down from everywhere they could and soon the small army was defeated as I was breathing hard with blood dripping down my scythes blades as I turned towards the army. "Start setting up camp!" I yelled and they all did as I watched squads run around the town and killed any stragglers as several ponies walked over.

"What the buck is going on here?!" I heard the mayor of Ponyville yell.

"War that's what's going on!" I then snapped. "I want you to go and tell the air force crew to wheel the jest through the portal! I rather not have anything explode!" the Marine nodded as he ran towards the portal.

"Who are you?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I turned to find that it was Spike. I must say he had grown and was now up to my shoulder.

"You don't recognize your prince? That's sad." I said taking off my armor and they all smiled. "Okay. I want every foal and mare put away safely! Every stallion meet in front of the town hall!" they all nodded as they ran off to do those things as a tank almost ran me over as the creator and destroyer appeared. "Was anywhere else attacked?"

"Only Ponyville. With there being no survivors of this fight from them they will expect very heavy resistance." The creator said.

"How are the army movements coming?" I then asked.

"The skeleton army should be breaching the surface in a few hours. God is mobilizing all of the angels to here. The teams have been made so they shall be the first to arrive." The destroyer told me and I only nodded as several soldiers ran over.

"Now can someone explain what's going on?" he asked.

"You're helping my home soldier! That's what's going on! Your world has been put into a time stasis so no time will pass there and when you return it will feel like only a few seconds have passed." I said and they nodded.

"Well the generals are also looking for you at the town hall. Also a bunch of the ponies have rallied there as well." I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. Go continue setting up the base." They ran off as I walked towards the town hall and as I got there I found some of the soldiers and the stallions were fighting. "BREAK IT UP!" I then yelled and the soldiers got into ranks while the stallions only stared at me. "IF THERE IS ANY TROUBLE WITH MY KIND BEING HERE YOU TAKE IT UP WITH ME YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled at the stallions and they all quickly shook their heads as I took the podium. "Stallions! Today marks the day that the enemy is going to try and take over Equestria! I ask that if you want to fight for your home you may! All that don't leave!" I waited a few minutes and none of them left and I only smiled.

"By staying you say that you will fight with your life for you home! So going back now would be treason! I would suggest getting armored up and report back here in a week! Dismissed!" as they all walked away I turned to the mayor. "Have all the mares and foals follow me." She nodded as she turned to the group and they then started to follow me as I walked towards my house. "inside of my basement is a secret hatch that will take you to a safe place for the duration of the war!" and with that they all followed me inside and as I revealed the hidden hatch they all walked through and as soon as that was done I walked in after them and used my magic to create a lot of doors.

"Inside of each of these doors is a single room. You will be constantly supplied with resources so then you can stock up and survive… I wish for you all to stay safe during the war." They all smiled as they all walked towards the doors as I turned to the mayor. "Stay down here as well… I wish for them all to have a leader if a lot of us were to die." She nodded as she walked with them and I walked out of the hatch and closed it as I walked back out and found angels flying in as several of them reached me.

"We are ready sir." He said and I only nodded.

"Good. Tell go to start the evacuation of all ponies that don't know about the war and put to sleep in heaven." He nodded as he flew off as two armored angels and armored demons ran over. "Good. Have all the teams arrived?" they nodded. "In the town square there should be a hidden entrance. Locate it and show the rest of the teams. That is your area for transportation to get everywhere." They nodded as they ran off as I walked over to the generals approaching. "How's the deployment going?"

"So far we have a battalion of tanks, we have several fleets of birds, and we have many Humvees." The female general said.

"That is more than I thought. Has a perimeter been established?"

"Yes it has. May I ask why you needed our help?" a general asked.

"Because I already said. The faster this war goes the better. For now get the base finished setting up. For now I got to see my sister in law at the capital." And with that I teleported out and appeared in the throne room scaring Celestia.

"Luke. What is going on?" she asked me.

"The army that was supposed to be attacking heaven is instead going after Equestria. I have called in human reinforcements and we have hells army as well as heavens army to help us." I said as several angels appeared in the room.

"Waiting for your command to start evacuation." I nodded as they stood in a circle and a spell was placed as they flew off.

"What did they mean by evacuation?" Celestia asked me.

"I am evacuating all ponies that don't know about the war and putting them in a sleep like trance and having them brought to heaven for safety." I told her as I walked over to her. "Which means you're going to be helping in the war." She only smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

"Well let's just hope this war ends quickly…" she nodded as God entered the room with a flash. "How are evacuations?"

"Going smoothly. Almost half of Equestria has been evacuated." He said as Chaos appeared.

"We have more troop movement. Flying demons are heading towards Canterlot." She said quickly.

"Then I must go war the air force to get those birds in the air and also tell the angels to prepare as well." And with that I teleported out as I appeared on a carrier stunning a bunch of the crew. "prepare the birds!" as they got to work I opened up a large rift and as soon as that was done I gave the nod to the crew and I flew into the rift as multiple jets launched out as we got into a v pattern and I teleported a headset onto my head. "We got flying demons heading towards the capital. Do not shoot down those in shining armor! I repeat not the ones in shining armor!" and with that I made a turn as they gave chase and I could already see explosions happening in the air. "Evasive maneuvers!" I yelled as I dodged a bolt and it hit the pilot behind me causing the jet to explode. Those will be fucking annoying.

As we continued to fly and evade the magical bolts eventually we reached the battle. "Break formation and hunt down the demons!" I yelled as I put on my armor and summoned my sword as I started to fight the demons in the air as it was an all-out warzone. As I sliced the wings off of one demon I then sliced the head off of another as a jet went flying past me from behind and shot a missile as it hit several demons killing them on impact as I only smiled. "Thank you to whoever did that!" I then yelled as I flew back off into the battle and immediately there was an explosion next to me as it injured my wing and sent me spiraling towards the ground. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I kept on saying as I spiraled towards the ground until I landed and gripped onto the wing of a flying jet as it was trailed by several demons as they fired magical bolts from their mouths. "Stay straight for me!" I said over the radio as I then pulled out my light bow and I took aim and fired arrows as they hit the demons and as the jet tumbled a little causing me to lose my balance I used my magic to connect myself to the wing as I started to rapid fire the bow causing hundreds of the arrows to fly out and impale into the flying demons as the jet started to fly straight downwards and spiral making it look even more epic as I only continued to fire and dodge their magic blasts until eventually a bolt hit the tip of the wing on the other side and now the jet was literately spinning out of control as I walked towards the cockpit and ripped open the glass and pulled the pilot out and I teleported just as the jet crashed into the wall causing it to explode as I then appeared in the throne room as we both tumbled on the ground until we came to a stop. "Those fuckers got my fucking wing!" I then snapped as I looked outside to find that the amount of jets were getting smaller and smaller.

"Well aren't we in for a shit show. Let me try an old spell." I said as I jumped through the window and I then landed on the ground as I then quickly healed my wing and then stood up straight as I started to think and then I yelled out the words. "Rainbow duplicates!" I then yelled as I opened my eyes to find ranks of me all over the courtyard as I looked up. "Let's fly!" I then yelled as I took flight and they soon took off after me as we flew towards the battle. "Fire division take out those surface to air missile!" they flew off towards the ground. "Wind division give our jets a boost." They boosted past me. "Earth division put some armor on our jets!" they boosted past me as well. "All other divisions take them out of the skies!" I yelled as I then jumped onto the back of an approaching demon and ripped its head off quickly as I then kicked the body towards the ground as it crashed into a missile launcher causing it to explode as I then kicked the head and caused it to daze another demon as I quickly impaled it and I watched as several jets flew by and each of them had two of the earth division as several demons flew past as well and I then realized something… there were too many of them… "All forces retreat. Angels retreat as well!" and with that I flew towards the middle of the battlefield as I was chased by a lot of the demons as they charged up shots and fired them at me as I evaded them all. "Time for an oldie. But a goodie." I said as I stopped in the middle of the air as the demons flew past me. "SUN, MOON, EMOTION, RAINBOW, ALL TRIBUTE NOVA BLAST!" I then yelled as I then thrust my arms outward and there was a giant explosion… that almost similar to a nuke.

**Twilight's POV**

"What was that?!" rainbow dash yelled as we ran to the edge of the clouds and looked to see a very large explosion take place above Canterlot.

"Luke!" Luna then yelled as she flew off of the cloud and towards the explosion as I only looked at the others and I then looked at shadow.

"You might want to go as well. I can watch the foals." She said and we all nodded as we took off after Luna. As we flew I watched as the giant sphere slowly went inwards and I then watched as a speck was now falling out of the sky.

"Rainbow!" I yelled as I pointed towards it and she looked at then used her sonic rainboom towards where the speck was and I watched as she caught the speck and then flew to the ground and when we landed I found that it was Luke.

"What did he do?" Fluttershy asked.

"He must of used up all of his magic in whatever he had just used." Luna said.

"He has a lot of magic! To use almost all of it up! Must have been one powerful attack!" rainbow dash said.

"Well for now we should bring him to heaven to rest." Fluttershy said as we all agreed when he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Did I get them all?" he asked looking at us.

"Yes… yes you did… you need to rest for now Luke. You used up a lot of magic with whatever you did." I said but he stood up as several angels landed near us.

"All the occupants have been evacuated sir." One of the angels told him.

"Good. Start preparations to erase the memories of those in Ponyville and then evacuate them as well." They nodded as they flew towards the town.

"What do you mean Luke?" Applejack asked.

"Well they attacked Ponyville earlier than expected." He then said as he stumbled as he walked until eventually he fell onto the ground as we rushed over. "I… can't use my magic…" he then said.

"that's because you have no more… you can never use magic again." we heard as whoever said that laughed as I helped Luke onto his feet and stepping out of the shadows was the last pony I wanted to see.

"Sombra!" we all yelled as he only laughed.

"Surprised?" he said.

"What do you mean I can never use magic again?!" Luke yelled.

"Because you over exerted yourself. All of that magic was actually given to you by those you call Elementals. Even the magic you couldn't use you used up in that attack." He said as he walked around us.

"Then I will continue to fight without my magic!" Luke yelled as he only laughed.

"This only means that without your magic… this war will be won by us…" he said as he stepped backwards into the shadow. "And I cannot wait to kill the rest of your loved ones…" and with that he was gone.

"Which also means I won't be able to protect you all…" Luke then said.

"Don't worry Luke. We can protect ourselves." Luna said as we all except for Fluttershy nodded.

"Not for two months while you are pregnant…" he then said.

"Well for now let's get you back to heaven." He only nodded as we all flew together towards heaven and then after a hour of flying slowly we finally got there and as Luke only continued to stumble as we walked a lot of the non-war angels were staring at his wings whispering 'demon' and 'evil' the entire time we walked and soon we reached the castle where we were met by the three plus 3 others.

"So you have returned… was the battle won?" god asked him as he only walked past them.

"At a very big cost… I won't ever be an angel again or a demon…" and with that as he walked past them and through an archway they all then looked at us.

"What does he mean by that?" the creator asked.

"He… he will never be able to use magic again…" I answered and they all looked at us surprised.

"What do you mean? He has almost a unlimited supply of it!" the creator yelled but Luna only shook her head.

"He used it all up in a single attack just to save Canterlot. For now all he can do is fly and fight… but he won't ever be able to use magic again…" Luna said.

"Then we are in trouble. Our best chance of winning was with him and his magic. But now that he is without it we are going to be in a lot of trouble. His body is to use to using magic just for it to all go away. He will almost never be able to move like he used to ever again." the black orb said.

"Question. Who are you three?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am the destroyer. These are my children chaos and death. I am the brother to the creator." We all got wide eyed at him. "But for now we will have to figure out if using up all of his magic has gotten rid of the demon and angel magic inside of him."

"I remember us being told about that. If he uses demon magic wouldn't he die?" Applejack asked.

"Now that he is my apprentice as well that should not happen… but if it was all used up as well as the angel magic we will all be doomed in this war." He answered.

"But for now where is he god?" the creator asked.

"I cannot sense him!" god then said.

"What do you mean?" chaos asked.

"I mean that since this is my castle I should be able to sense everyone in here! But he is gone!" he yelled.

"He will turn up eventually." Death said waving his hand.

"He must. For now we have evacuated all of Equestria and the base was finished being set up in Ponyville." The maker said as we all nodded.

"Then we must not dally."

**Luke's POV**

As I continued to walk through the halls stumbling a little every few feet until eventually I reached a place I never realized was here while I trained the angels. "This is new." I said as I continued to walk as I noticed the more I walked the older looking the walls got until eventually I reached a door. "Wonder what's in here." I then said as I pushed it open and as I walked inside and it looked like catacombs and I saw plaques on both sides so I walked over to the left first. "Angels…" I walked over to the right. "demons… what is this place?" and with that I started to walk down the hall and I could actually feel power emanating from farther down the giant hall and eventually I reached another door and I pushed it open to find a book sitting on a pedestal so I only walked forward to it and I read the name. "The power of angels and demons…"


	47. DOM Chapter 6

It has been two months. Two months the war has been going on… and the final battle would be happening tomorrow. Cadence gave birth to a lovely filly they named Skyla and my wives should be giving birth soon as well. All of the troops have been given leave until tomorrow since there has been no recent activity in troop movements from the enemy. I have been doing poorly in the battles. Without my magic I am not as good as I used to be. Or even half as good. I let god take back over being the general as well as death with his army as well. I was currently walking with shadow through the heavens garden in god's castle which we had actually just entered. "I missed walking with you shadow… remember the day when rose was being kicked out of school." She only smiled.

"I remember that you beat the colts father to Tartarus and back." She said as we both laughed at that.

"I remember when you kicked the asses of the other eternal guards!" she only smiled bigger at that.

"Being a mare has its advantages." I only smiled bigger at that. "So the final battle will be happening tomorrow?"

"Yes… tomorrow decides the fate of the world…" I said.

"Well I hope you win. I can't wait to hear what you want from god." I only sighed at that. If only she knew what I actually truly wanted…

"Well you will have to wait till we win to see." She only smiled at that.

"Well the others should be giving birth soon and-"

"EITHER GET LUKE OR GET THE BUCK OUT OF HERE!" we both then heard as we both jumped as Angel appeared in front of us.

"let me just say that they are giving birth right now!" he said and I only nodded as we teleported into the giant birthing room and I ran over to the Fluttershy first since she was the first giving birth and soon she gave birth to twins and then they rushed over to Twilight and also Rainbow Dash. Oh lord.

"shadow be prepared to help me back up and-" and with that I was punched by them both in the face as it sent me crashing into the marble of the room and I then fell onto my face on the ground as multiple cries were heard and I then rushed over to Applejack and Luna who were now also giving birth once more and then there were more cries and I smiled as I looked at them all. "They are all beautiful." shadow said and I nodded in agreement.

"No wonder I felt rage in this room." I then heard a familiar voice say and I watched as the girls emotions all popped into the large room.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"I mean that a foal from each of them will have magic to do with a certain emotion. I am sensing hate, sadness, happiness, lust, and love." He said.

"Well which foals?" cadence asked them as they all split up and walked over to a bed with their group. Twilight had sadness, Applejack had lust, Fluttershy had love, Rainbow Dash had hate, and Luna had happiness.

"Well that's going to be trouble in the future." I then said.

"We will help the foals with their powers so they don't get out of hand. But princess cadence you will have to assist the foals of lust and love with theirs." Cadence nodded. "Well we must prepare for the battle." And then they all disappeared as I only sighed.

Now time to explain the foals. Twilights pair first. The first foal was a filly and was all the way blue except she had purple eyes, the second one was a colt and was a green coated with a dark green mane and tail and he had brown eyes.

Applejacks pair now. The first foal was a filly with a light pink mane and tail and a dark pink coat and she had green eyes. The second foal was a filly with dark blue with a light blue mane and tail and also had green eyes.

Rainbow Dash's pair is next. Her first one was red with a rainbow mane and tail with pink eyes and is a colt. Her second foal was gray with a mane and tail that was see through and it moved around and was a filly.

Fluttershy's pair next. Fluttershy's first foal was a filly that was all pink with blue eyes. Her second foal was also a colt that had a light blue coat and a dark blue mane and tail.

Finally is Luna's pair, and she had triplets. Her first one was a colt which was forest green and had a regular green mane and tail and had brown eyes. Her second foal was a colt which was blood red with her blue wavy hair and had blue eyes. Her third foal was a filly which was all green with blue eyes as well.

"I see that 6 new foals were born with Luke's magic." I then heard as I looked at the entrance to find the 6 walking in.

"Whelp then three of them would have the magic that I had accidentally created." I said as they walked forwards.

"Yes. Blood, poison, and soul." The creator said.

"So what are you all going to name them?" I then asked them all with a smile.

"Storm cloud and mixer." Twilight said with a smile.

"Why storm cloud?" I asked her.

"Because storm clouds are sad." She then said with a shrug as I only smiled as I looked at Applejack.

"Lustful and wave crasher." She said with a smile as I only nodded as I turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Thunder and essence." She said and I smiled once more as I then turned to Fluttershy who had a good grin on her face.

"Heart and freezer." She said as I nodded and turned to Luna and her triplets.

"Maple sap, blood, and smiley." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the final name.

"Well our family is going to someday be so big we will need a new planet to put us all on." They all giggled at my statement.

"Then you should stop knocking them out." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to find Celestia walking through the door with a big smile.

"I know I should but they ask for it whenever they want some." They all blushed heavily. "But Jesus this means we have 21 foals… I'm going to be doing a lot of work keeping up with them all until they are all older. And with Rainbow Dash and her pranks I hope to god that none of her foals are like her."

"You know I'm right here right?" god said as I only smiled at him.

"Yes I know." I then said.

"And you also know what this means now Luke…" Rainbow Dash said with a grin. Well… shit…

"Yep… must ask Zecora for a potion so then I don't knock you all up anytime soon." They all grinned bigger. "I should not have said that."

"Well for now I will fetch the other foals so they can meet their new brothers and sisters." Shadow said with a smile as she walked out with Angel and we all just waited in there when the door burst open and the 11 foals all ran in and immediately went and looked at their new brothers and sisters as they chatted away with their mothers as I only stood by the door when the door opened and standing there was an armored angel. "Time?" he nodded as I looked back at them. I had lied to them about the final battle being tomorrow. The final battle was actually tonight.

"Then let's go." And with that he teleported me to the front of our army as the enemy army came into view and I equipped the crystal armor and pulled out the angel shield I was given a month ago along with the fire sword as I walked forward and looked at the army. "Tonight is the last fight of the war!" they all cheered. "Here we decide if this world lives or dies! I would rather have the world be good for the 11 foals my wives had just born over an hour ago!" they cheered once more.

"So will you fight with me!" cheering.

"For your lives!" cheers.

"To protect our homes and family's!" even louder cheering.

"Then we shall fight to the last!" and with that we all charged into battle as the angels took flight and the skeletons stayed on the ground with the humans. We had used up all of our ammunition within a month and now everyone was stuck with old weapons. As I engaged the first enemy which was a demon I immediately slid to the left to dodge its giant club as I sliced off its arm and then impaled its head from underneath and I pulled out my sword and rolled away in time as it fell to the ground.

As I stood back up I used the shield to block a spear strike from a shadow pony as I then swept out its legs and slammed it into the ground from a impalation from the sword and as I pulled out I was bucked in my chest sending me flying and I crashed to a stop in the ground as an elite team landed near me and kept them back as I got back up. The elite teams were in charge of making sure I was able to keep on fighting. Nearest team must come and keep them back so then I had enough time to get back up. As they saw me back up they then flew off as I then engaged them all once more.

**Luna's POV (few minutes before first contact between army's)**

"So what are their names mommy?" Harmony asked me.

"Meet maple sap, blood, and smiley." They smiled at that.

"They look very cute." Moon dancer said.

"Yes they are. So how have all of you been?" I asked with a smile.

"We have been good. Playing with auntie shadow is fun!" Appleseed said.

"Well I hope you have all been good to her while we have been helping your father." I said closing my eyes with a smile.

"That motherfucker!" I then heard Death yell as I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"He fucking lied about tomorrow!" Death then yelled.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The final battle is today! I'm feeling every single kind of deaths from the large open field near Ponyville!" he said.

"What are we going to do?" Twilight asked.

"Luke must have had the angels put up a barrier so we cannot help him!" God yelled.

"I can get a mist image up so we can at least watch from the sky." And with that the creator closed his eyes and a giant image appeared in the middle of the room sideways so we could watch from both sides and I gasped a little as I spotted Luke in the middle.

"Luke is in the middle." I said and we all started to watch him fight.

"Without his magic he will have a tough time fighting." The destroyer said as we watched him decapitate a demon before using the head to block several arrows but I then watched as he was kicked in the chin into the air before multiple flying demons flew past where he was going in different directions and I watched as the crystal armor shattered to pieces as he landed back onto the ground as he just laid there as several elite teams flew down and created a perimeter as one of them ran over and used its healing magic to heal him.

**Play [PMV/Quater-Animation] Tears of an Angel (Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo)**

As we watched him get healed we all watched as he got back up and he shouted some things to the elite teams as they all nodded as they all started to push back and then Luke started to move his hands around in a lot of different motions when something came into existence in the room and it looked like Luke.

"This is to play if I have no choice but to try something that was created by the very first creator. Something that is so powerful that if it is messed up the one using it will die and be erased from existence meaning he would have never been born. I am doing this because if I wasn't chosen to be the angel this war would of never happened. But I was able to get the best magic users and make it so then my wives and my foals still remember me as well as all of Equestria but it will all go back to normal before I came here. I am sorry for what I must do… and I hope you could all forgive me."

**Luke's POV**

As I continued to move my arms around in the motions I could feel the power inside of me grow. "What the fuck is he doing?" I heard an angel ask as I felt the wind start to pick up as I kept my eyes closed as the move said.

"How is he doing this?!" I heard a familiar voice yell… Sombra…

"Magic of wind!" I yelled as I felt the wind magic inside of me burst to life and then create a tornado around me.

"Impossible!"

"Magic of Earth!" I yelled as I slammed my left foot into the ground to cause the debris of earth to rise up and be swept away by the wind.

"He shouldn't be able to do this!"

"Magic of Fire!" I then yelled as I then breathed fire out of my mouth in a circle and caused the tornado to become half wind and half fire.

"He should of used up every last bit of his magic two months ago!"

"Magic of water!" As I raised my hands upwards from the ground I pulled the water from underneath and it combined with the tornado.

"He is something else!"

"Magic of Lightning!" and with that I then brought my hands together with a loud clap as electricity started to course through the water particles in the tornado.

"He isn't an angel!"

"Magic of Ice!" and with that the water particles froze with the electricity inside of them as they continued to be swept away by the wind.

"Or a demon!"

"Magic of light!" I opened my left eye as it turned pure white.

"He's bucking Death!"

"Magic of dark!" I opened my right eye as it turned pure black.

"No!"

"magic of the moon and sun!" and with that I raised my arms as the sun was raised and set right next to the moon right above the area I was as the sunlight and moonlight was funneled into the tornado.

"He's bucking the maker!"

"Magic of life!" I then yelled as it healed my wounds.

"He's bucking the creator!

"Magic of death!" and with that bones rose out of the ground and formed armor on me.

"Magic of blood!" I cut myself with a hidden knife as the wind started to take my blood from both of my arms.

"Magic of dream!" I yelled as I brought my hands to my head and made a ripping motion as I felt my mind be opened.

"Magic of soul!" I did the same ripping motion to my chest as my soul was opened.

"Magic of poison!" and with that some of the ice melted into a green substance.

"Magic of crystal!" the bone armor combined with crystal that was rising out of the ground.

"Magic of nature!" and with that I felt my life get ripped from me as I just stood there unable to move. Please work… please…

**Luna's POV**

"What is he doing?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

"He is doing an ancient dance created by the very first creator." The creator said. "Something that the other three creators and myself could never accomplish…" and with that we watched as the tornado started to funnel inwards as it went into Luke's chest and soon it was done.

"MAGIC OF MAGIC!" he then yelled as there was an explosion and when the dust cleared it showed a smiling Luke. "Hey bitchs!" he yelled as he teleported into a group of demons. "I got my fucking magic back!" and with that he started to attack them all with all of his might.

"How did he get his magic back?!" chaos yelled.

"It's called the dance of the angels and demons. Only the chosen can find where the sacred book lies with all the knowledge of every dead angel and demon before him. Every angel and demon that dies, and by this I mean our apprentices, is put into a catacomb and all of their knowledge that isn't already known by the book is taken and put in it." The creator said.

"How come I never heard of this brother?" the destroyer asked.

"Because you were always off causing destruction." The creator then said as we continued to watch him fight his way towards the pony I least wanted to see after what had happened two months ago.

"Is there a way we could watch through his eyes?" I asked and the creator nodded as we now watched as Luke fought though his own eyes until eventually he was then in an area facing Sombra.

"How have you gotten back your magic?!" Sombra yelled hefting his scythe.

"Because I read the entire book of knowledge." Luke said as he hefted an angelic like shield and a demon like sword.

"Now that is impressive. He read the entire book in the time of two months." The creator said.

"And in the process I unlocked the weapons of the angel and demon!" Luke then yelled as they charged one another.

As they charged and scythe connected with both sword and shield as a loud bang rang out and a small explosion happened sending them both flying backwards and they skidded to a halt and charged once more but they charged faster this time with the same result and they kept on doing it and they got faster and faster until eventually what we only saw was Sombra far away and then Sombra up close in the attacks and skids and I then started to noticed that they were now in the air. "They are in the air!" I said as the others gasped. "Change it so we can watch them and only them!" as it changed all we saw were lines of black and then another line of white. As they continued to connect with one another eventually there was another explosion sending the white line flying into the nearby mountain and we watched as the black line zoomed into the massive hole only to be sent flying back outwards of it as the white line hit the black line causing them both to crash into the ground creating a large crater and now we could actually see Luke and Sombra now just standing in the large crater as I noticed the enemy had been defeated and now all of our army was watching from the edges of the crater. As they started to fight once more.

"Why do you even want to take over Equestria?" Luke asked as he held the scythe against the shield along with the sword.

"Because I want what everypony has! I want to be respected!" he yelled as he pushed back and sent Luke skidding back a few feet. "I want to be loved!" and with that he tripped Luke's legs. "To be feared!" and with that Luke was impaled and slammed into the ground as we all gasped. "I want to be the most feared and loved ruler in all of Equus. And I will be to after I get rid of your family…" Sombra said with a large smile as Luke's eyes got big.

"He's in trouble…" Fluttershy said.

"Yes. Luke is in trouble." Death said.

"No I mean Sombra is in trouble." Fluttershy then said and they all looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked.

"When you threaten somepony else's family…" Luke pushes out and off of the ground with the scythe still impaling him.

"Somepony stands up to you." I then said as he pulled out the spear to a surprised Sombra.

"But when you threaten Luke's family in his presence." Applejack said as Luke started to attack Sombra leaving cuts all over his body.

"Luke will kill you…" we all then said as he then cut off Sombra's head and the entire army started to cheer as Sombra's body turned to smoke and flew away.

"he will be back…" my sister said as I nodded as Luke teleported into the room and walked over to us but only to be sent flying back by a punch from Applejack.

"I guess I deserved that…" Luke said as he picked himself off of the ground.

"We could of helped!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Just after giving birth… and fighting this soon after giving?" we all then only nodded. "Well I'm just glad I get to live another day with my family." We all smiled as he came and kissed all the new foals as they giggled at the sight of him when there was flash and mother and father appeared in the room looking very tired.

"Those demons were tough…" father said to Luke as they both only smiled.

"Well I am glad that I was able to at least tell a little family about today being the final battle."

"You told them and not us?!" I said and he only paled.

"shiiiiiiiii-" before he could finish Rainbow Dash hit him in the back of his head. "Ow. I told them because I knew how much trouble it would be for you all to fight. Giving birth today only justified my decision." We all only sighed.

"We vowed to be by your side Luke." Twilight said.

"No matter what." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well then sorry for not telling you. So now what?" he asked.

"We wait for you all to recuperate and then we will meet up so you can decide what's the one thing you all want." This made Luke freeze as he then walked out of the room. "And now I can't sense him anymore. He is most likely going to the room of angels and demons." God then said.

"Or he's taking the foals all home."

"Why did he just walk out?" Shadow asked. "Don't you all want anything?"

"There's only one thing he wants but he knows he can never get... to get you back..." Angel answered her.

"Is this true?" Twilight asked him and he only nodded.

"If only he knew that he could actually ask for that..." god said and we all looked at him with surprise. "All we need is her horn. It's the only thing of her that wasn't buried and lost. But we don't know where it is."

"That will be troublesome." I then said.

"Luke is the one with the horn. But it has been so long since we have seen it I am beginning to think he lost it." Rainbow dash said.

"Well... he had actually given it back to me, I have it right here." And with that shadow pulled out the horn and we all looked at her amazed. "He had given it back to me on the day you all came." We all started to smile.

"Then we will begin the ritual." God said with a smile but then death stepped forward.

"And I believe I have something for you."

Luke's POV

As I flew all the foals down to the castle I was glad that the war was over and I now had 11 new foals to take care of... but now that the war is over we will never be able to go to heaven again. And the angels will never be able to leave... meaning I just said my last goodbye to her forever. As we landed at the castle gates I let them all out of my magic aura as they all only giggled as we walked into the castle and as all the foals yawned I noticed the sun going down and the moon coming up and we walked past Celestia on her throne who was also yawning and I walked into the room with them all and I tucked them all into bed and as I walked out I said goodnight as Celestia went off to bed and Luna took the throne as I only walked into the garden and went to the far edge and I sat on a bench near a pond and I only sighed. They should all be returning soon. And if my theory is correct the gala and an apple family reunion is coming up. Meaning it would be time to show to all of Equestria that I have returned. As I continued to sit there I looked towards the brightest star in the sky. "It's been a very long while hasn't it... since I talked with you... but right now I need to get my mind straight... I need to get over the fact... the fact that I will never see shadow again... never see... never touch... what I wouldn't give to actually be here with her again..."

"Then turn around." That sudden sentence caused me to jump a little as I turned around to find shadow standing there.

"Now my minds playing tricks on me..." I said but then the figment of my imagination leaned in and kissed me on the lips and as she pulled away I looked at her stunned. "But... how?" She only giggled.

"The horn... since it was never buried it was still pure. Meaning I could be brought back..." I only smiled as I kissed her again and then broke apart as she smiled. "But that's not all." I looked at her confused. "Feel my stomach." As I did I gasped at what I felt as I looked to find her giving me teary eyes.

"But… how?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Death…" she said.

"Well I guess I owe him bigtime." And with that we kissed once more. Little did I know that the others were watching from the distance as they smiled and cried.


	48. i hate my sister

**Okay quick thing to say people and this is very goddamn important… first of all these stories… I lost my touch with them for now… plus I need editors for every single one of my stories except for the Siblings Grimm… that is being worked on with SaiyanUltima. Hopefully I got the name right but the older stories might hardly be worked on due to me losing my plots and not remembering anything on them… but I first need editors reason why I'm saying is because I know the Angel of magic could use a great editor because each chapter could be split up greatly.**

**Starting this week though I will try to put up a chapter for Angel down, Equestria's Ranger, magic of the dead, and last but not least the Realms of the day and night. I thank you all for sticking by me but… I need editors badly… they could improve the writing greatly and some of these stories I had ideas from my proclaimed twin.**

**So sorry everyone but the older stories will be on semi hold as I recome up with the plots which I am still angry at my SISTER! For fucking playing what she calls a worryless prank but it all it caused all my readers to have to wait longer for their stories.**

**Another thing is… I have been having nightmares every night for the past two years… some are brutal and some are tame but even the tame ones are bad. So my mom got me a therapist for said reason… it might be a while before I can overcome this but every once in a while actually I get story ideas in my dreams so you can see why this is a very bad thing.**

**I have also gotten two story requests from Shade1 and I will be coming up with names soon if I only haven't lost my plots. Should of typed them all up on the computer instead of writing them down but that's all my fault.**

**So basically the older stories will be like this for a while and they will slowly pick up sooner or later but with my mind always coming up with ideas for stories… that's going to be a problem. I am also in a RWBY phase as well so expect some stories about them soon cause I need to keep myself busy in fanfiction…**

**And I'm saying the mind part because I have ADHD… and please do not laugh when I say I like to roleplay upcoming chapters a little bit… I don't even know why I typed this and am not deleting it.**

**Well that's all I got to say guys so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**PS. I need editors. One for each story.**


	49. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	50. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


	51. UPDATE! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Alright people important message… this story will now be discontinued… no adoption… no Hiatus… discontinued…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Because…**

**It's going to be rewritten!**

**That's right this story is going to be rewritten with more detail, plot development, romance, and a less OP main Character. Though before it begins though I have another thing to say. The Harem will change to my choosing as well as yours. Still determining the number to be chosen by Luna is a must for me sorry to say. So get deciding on who you want to be in the Harem but know this…**

**No Pinkie Pie and Rarity! It's going to be very hard for me if they are in the harem but said point of view might change… **

**Another thing is I'm sorry for the long wait but well… I have something to say. School isn't the main reason for why I'm not updating… its actually because of me almost becoming an Ex Brony… shocker… but I'm back and when I get my laptop I will be working overtime to get chapters up for every single MLP Story on here except for BaW… for obvious reasons to be read on the latest update of said story.**

**For now that is all so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off…chow…**


	52. Screw it!

**Alright people I got bored and decided to get the first chapter done while I had my mind set on it! The name of the story is now**

**Angel of Magic V2!**

**Hope you all enjoy the better plot and storyline.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Stop following this damn be damned story! This version is dead as I already have the second one up! It kind of annoys be when I see you all still hitting the follow button of this story! Go! To! The! Second! Version! I rather not force myself to take it down so the annoyance will stop! You can all favorite it and stuff but just stop following it! That is all!**


End file.
